Life is Cosmic! Honnoji Kita!
by The Lord Of Pages
Summary: When Gentaro Kisaragi AKA Kamen Rider Fourze came to Honnoji Academy, he did so with the intention of befriending Satsuki Kiryuin. When he becomes involved in the web of conspiracies and plots surrounding the school, he does what he always does in the face of adversity. He grabs space into his hands, and befriends everyone there! Because...HONNOJI KITAAAAAAAA! Kamen, Switch On!
1. Welcome to Honnoji Kisaragi Gentaro!

So uh, hi! It's been a long time since I wrote something for real, huh? Blame laziness, college, family issues from attending a funeral for my grandad to attending my older brother's wedding, and being otherwise caught up in nonstop IRL action. So I'll just skip my boring and useless excuses and get to the real reason why I've made my comeback.

This is a story that's betaed my great friend The Swordslinger since he's as much of a Fourze junkie as I am thanks to him, and with a little blessing from BahamutReishiki.

Looking into the writing of Kill La Kill and Kamen Rider Fourze it's obvious where this crossover would come from. Both series share noticeable and obvious similarities, because the lead writer is the same for them.

Among other things he's responsible for, are Gurren Lagann and New Getter Robo, both of which are among my favorite giant mecha anime.

To those new to Fourze, it's about a hot blooded heroic Kamen Rider fighting to protect the innocent and making friends. If you haven't seen it, correct that because otherwise this story will be lost on you.

So without ado, The Lord of Pages and The Swordslinger present…*drumrolls*

Disclaimer blah blah, Trigger Toei me no owny blah blah.

For story purposes, this takes place after Gentaro becomes Fourze, and after he befriends Meteor.

 **Beta Author's note** : For those who need translations:

Uchu kita – Space is awesome/Blast off/It's space time. As a side note, this is a hard one to pin down.

Henshin – Transform/Transformation.

Yosh! – Nice! /Good! /Sweet!/Alright!

Life Is Cosmic! Honnōji Kita!

"UCHUU… KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" An exuberant cheer that echoed into the infinite expanse of space played on a huge video screen. Inside of a dark room, a woman sat upon a huge round chair, looking at the events displayed with a deeply serious expression.

Her appearance was striking in the room, a bright white and blue dress that showed noble breeding and wealth, long black hair that had an illustrious sheen, absolutely gargantuan beyond belief eyebrows, harsh and near ruthless blue eyes, a rather large pair of breasts, long and toned legs, and a frown that seemed like it was permanently etched right into the contours of her face.

The video shown was shaky and blurred, obviously taken by a cell phone camera held by a terrified hand.

But the quality wasn't what was important, it was what was being shown. A white suit clad being with an odd rocket like helmet shot into the air, an orange rocket appearing over its hand as the individual cheered loudly before slamming into a… monster for lack of any better descriptive word.

Namely a tall reddish orange monster with a block like head and a heavily armored body, the video carried on to show the, for lack of a better word, Masked Rider launching the monster into space via a bike attached to a rocket.

There the video ended as they disappeared into the atmosphere, before it was rewound to the exact moment of the fight.

"Satsuki-sama, do you believe that is real? Surely this video could be doctored or altered in some manner, modern special effects work is capable of that," The woman watching the video seemed to not notice the question, until her blue eyes shot to the side.

A blue haired man in a white outfit with a furred jacket and fancy glasses bowed his head in apology for his impertinent question, acknowledging said apology with a curt nod, she waved a hand in a sharp manner, making him obey her unspoken command.

The video rewound for a third time, then was altered as the man begun typing rapidly, multiple viewpoints opening up over the video screen, showing different cameras filming at different time periods. Images flashed by rapidly, too fast for a normal human eye to completely track.

But the woman watching was far from ordinary, and her keen eyes tracked every image she saw with pin point accuracy. Each shot was individually filed away in her mind, a football player tackling a regent haired teenager roughly her age, that same teenager jumping into a ford to find a school girls cell-phone, the same teenager loudly proclaiming his desire to befriend everyone in the school, each time that teenager seemed to be an important figure.

"Stop, there. That's the one we want." The woman commanded, and there was what she wanted to see. The teenager from before, putting on an odd blue belt with multiple switches on its surface and flipping each one slowly. A computerized voice yelled out from the belt with a rocket ignition being heard from somewhere.

" _3_!" She leaned forward with a focused expression, her hands bridging themselves intently.

" _2!_ " The blue haired man looked up from his computer, his interest caught by this as well.

" _1!_ " Pausing from eating a bag of rich surgery treats, a pink haired girl in a band uniform looked at the screen curiously.

With a huge grin, Gentaro pulled a handle on the belt and shouted as he rose his hand into the air." _HENSHIN_!" And in an explosion of blue smoke surrounding an energy field when the last word was shouted by the teen and the belt's computerized voice, the youth was covered entirely in an armored suit!

A rocket ship like helmet with orange compound eyes stood out first, and a bright white form that evoked imagery of a space suit. Black lines and orange highlights gave the chest a prominent display, while silver and black armored shoulders gave it an almost knight like appearance.

Four distinct patterns on each limb, an orange circle and black square for the right and left arms, and a blue x and yellow triangle for the right and left legs respectively

Completing the armor were space suit like gloves and boots, and black knee pads.

The video was rewound to before the transformation, revealing the teenager as he was unarmored.

Black hair worn in a regent hair style, a pompadour of impressive design which showed the teenager took great care of it. His Japanese features, with a tall and muscular build for a teenager his age, delinquent based clothing and a dog tag gave him an uncouth appearance.

But his eyes were what showed his true character, they were filled with joy, excitement, and a brightness that made the world seem a little bit kinder.

"His name is Kisaragi Gentaro. Age: 17. He is a transfer student to Amanogawa High in the Kyōto Prefecture. It was founded some ten years ago by the famous Astronaut Gamou Mitsuaki. And more importantly… it is one of the few schools that has a complete and utter 0.00% Life Fiber saturation." The blue haired man rattles off a string of information that had the pink haired girl snort in irritation.

"Whaaaat? Impossible, check the data again, Puppy. That can't be right. A school with no Life Fibers that we haven't conquered yet? Maybe your stupid geek computer had a malfunction, it has to be wrong."

Uncaring of her rudeness, the blue haired man checked the data again, the same information popped up every time no matter how many times he ran the simulation for its own sake, "Satsuki-sama, the data never lies. Amanogawa High is completely without any Life Fibers."

A loud voice screamed out from the rooms dark interior without any sign of volume moderation, "IMPOSSIBLE! A SCHOOL THAT WE HAVE NOT CONQUERED? SATSUKI-SAMA! I, GAMAGŌRI IRA, REQUEST PERMISSION TO SUBJUGATE THIS SCHOOL WITH A DETACHMENT OF THE SPORTS CLUB STUDENTS!"

Instantly a hot blooded voice replied to the first, a wooden tapping punctuating its words, "Oi, oi, oi! Those are my club mates, Gamagōri! Satsuki-sama, allow me to go instead! I'll get these idiots into line with Honnōji Academy's ideals, on my word as Captain of the Kendo Team!"

Not even a fraction of a second passed before she gave her answer, "Denied. Listen well both of you: that is a direct order. Amanogawa High is to be left alone. The orders are from higher than myself, REVOCS has a vested interest in the school, and they wish for it to be untouched until an appropriate time has been set. "The woman replied in a sharp tone that brokered absolutely no argument, making both owners of the voice quiet down.

A short pause went by as the woman mulled over her options, ultimately deciding upon the one that had the most benefit towards her goals.

"Inumuta. Get the approval for his transfer to Honnōji Academy and finalize it. He will prove to be an intriguing addition to our school, and more importantly, he will be here so we can study this… Kamen Rider belt of his," Her orders given to the blue haired man, the woman rose slowly just as a grey haired butler materialized out of the darkness around her chair.

"Satsuki-sama, your tea is ready," he said with a most polite bow to the young lady.

His dutiful bow made the woman's lips quirk into an ever so slight smile, "Thank you Soroi, your tea is just what I need to compliment this rare good mood of mine."

Her gracious tone made the man bow even deeper, both departed from the room along with everyone else inside.

The video screen was left paused on the teenager posing with his friends and looking happy, his smile so bright it appeared like the sun itself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOSH! SPACE STEW… KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SPACE STEW KITAAAAAAAAA!"

Two voices screamed out proudly as a pair of bowls filled with delicious looking stew were thrust into the air. Each bowl contained a warm meaty broth, with delicately cut vegetable slices in the shape of planets, the delicious and rare Amanogawa High special cuisine item, the Space Stew, and it even came with rich garlic bread that was baked into a star and moon shape.

The teenager from before held the bowl in his hands, with a black haired girl eagerly holding her own bowl with him. She wore a bright blue school girl outfit, with a red tie and white under shirt as well as a plaid skirt. Her hair was long and black, her body made her be the definition of petite, and her face was a mousy and very cheerful one.

"Space stew is so warm and full of tasty beef~! The wondrous Space is in our hands~! Together Hayabusa-kun will dine with Gen-chan and me!" The girl pulled out an adorable stuffed satellite plushy and piloted it around the soup as she began drinking it straight from the bowl. She was Yuki Joujima, best described by her peers as a space nerd.

Even as she drank it, the teenager did the same, and drank heavily at that, finishing it within moments. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he slammed his hand down dramatically and gave a cry of delight, tears pouring amusingly down his face as he bit into the bread.

"So delicious! Space stew is just what we need to ignite the passion of our youth! If there is anything more wonderful than enjoying Space Stew with my best buds, then I don't know what that thing is!"

"KISAAAAAAAAAAAAARAGIIIII!"

Without warning the teen's ear was grabbed by a furious looking man wearing suspenders, a bright tie, and a teacher's outfit. He was very lanky, had the kind of face you'd expect on a teacher in a near permanent bad mood, and a single man who'd need more than luck, and his eyes said he wanted to have more than a few words with the teen.

Tugging on him furiously which put them roughly at face level, the man had tears of frustration and anger in his eyes as he yanked on Gentaro's ear, "KISARAGI! You had to steal the last Space Bread from me, didn't you? I have to fight day and night to get even the stew, then I have to begin standing in line for hours and hours for the bread, and… And! YOU DAMN FIEND, YOU TOOK BOTH FROM ME! GIVE ME BACK THE STEW AND BREAD YOU STOLE!"

Chuta Oosugi was a teacher who did things by the book if there ever was one… and he was shaking the pompadour haired teenager like Gentaro was a jar of candy and he a fat gluttonous child.

"Heh, Gentaro is a popular one, isn't he?" Watching the proceedings were four other teenagers, one had brightly bleached hair with a headband, numerous colorful accessories on his body and hair, and an even more colorful loosely worn outfit.

JK, real name Kaizo Jingu, had his hand over his cheek and a twisted little grin on his face that grew watching Gentaro and Chuta go at it, when he saw his companion roll his eyes he made a loose shrug to that teen who gave a sigh at his obvious amusement.

This teen had straight combed brown hair worn over his face and a far more orderly outfit, at his side was a black briefcase of a sort with a sticker that was designed as the helmet the white armored Gentaro used attached to it. He was Kengo Utahoshi, a youth given to strange spasms that had his health in danger at times and his annoyance was palpable but it appeared to be more resignation than outright irritation as he watched the proceedings.

A sudden chill washed over him without, in response to which his sharp eyes snapped to the side when he noticed a dark aura besides him.

"Hmhm… Gentaro has a powerful aura today… an aura that says… ' _Destiny will arrive_.'"

A very attractive but at the same time deeply creepy girl had a dark aura surrounding her which disappeared with her face easing into a smile, with a face clad in make-up and pitch black hair worn in a goth style, she appeared the very image of a goth girl. She was Nozama Tomoko, a girl who desired to be a witch.

And finally, looking a bit worried at Gentaro's continued rough handling by their teacher, was a handsome teenager in a drab brown school uniform, and somewhat messy hair style, rounding up the final and most recent addition to the Kamen Rider Club. Ryusei Sakuta, secretly Kamen Rider Meteor. And the one most indebted to Gentaro for befriending him and making him see the power of friendship.

"Shouldn't we help Gentaro? I mean he's…" he trails off when Gentaro broke free of his own accord and dashed off from Chuta with his bread clutched in his right hand.

"Yosh! Sorry sensei, but… THIS SPACE BREAD IS A PART OF THIS SPRING OF MY YOUTH!"

"KISARAAAAAGIIIIIII!" And with that a wacky chase scene happened, if the legendary Benny Hill Soundtrack just so happened to play at that exact moment, then it would've been complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For Gentaro Kisaragi, life at Amanogawa High was everything he wanted in life. He had buds, was making new friends every day and was in the full springtime of his youth.

Destiny had a nasty habit of coming calling sadly, being the gigantic sadistic bitch that she was. And just as Chuta was chasing him to the very entrance of the school, a huge limousine stopped right in front of the entrance. Instantly a red carpet slammed down in front of them, and a horde of literally identical teenagers appeared on either side of them silently.

Each and every one were bowl cut wearing young men with their eyes shadowed by said hair, and all were clad in a light grey Gakuran uniform with a single large black four pointed star on the chest, and a smaller white star on the collar.

In the middle of the chase and the rolling carpet, Oosugi failed to see the red velvet until he was flipping in the air after tripping on it. He would have cried further, but was too busy seeing the smiling faces of a very attractive and rather young female teacher with a dumb smile on his own face.

Gentaro saw it with a new burst of energy in his process of legging it.

"Yosh! Freedom is-"

And he was pulled out of that enjoyable but short-lived moment when crashing into the limo. He stumbled after getting his breath knocked out, but managed to remain up. An arm snaked around his torso to hold his pained stomach while he forced the air back into his lungs.

"Ow… That stings. Who parks here any-" and he noticed his hands were lighter, "Ah! MY GARLIC BREAD!"

A flash of toasty brown passed by his eyes. His bread, perfectly heated up to be that mixture of soft and crunchy warmth that melted mouths, was falling down. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. His hand shot forward to grab it. And another more delicate one grabbed it.

"Excuse my abrupt visit." Said the woman before him, handing him the bread, "And you are Kisaragi Gentaro."

He stared at her, his mouth shut close.

For a good two seconds.

"What a beauty!"

Satsuki didn't flinch, raise a brow, or showed any sign that she heard the odd teen before her blurt out what he thought of her. But many of the bowl haired teens around them were gritting their teeth, clenching their fists hard enough their knuckles cracked, and whispering promises of death to the man that made his manly pompadour a part of him instead of him being defined by it.

Gentaro instantly noticed the atmosphere shifting, and merely gave them a huge grin as he bit into the bread. Each and every bite filled him with the glorious bliss of space itself! Why, this bread and he were destined to be together.

Watching his uncaring attitude with minuscule curiosity, Satsuki noticed something intriguing that had her snap to closer attention.

Life Fibers themselves seemed to vibrate in his presence, almost as if drawn to his very nature. The Goku Uniform clad students didn't notice it, caught up in their hatred towards this man, but their outfits waved ever so slightly in Gentaro's direction.

' _I see, he is an interesting one. What might happen if he was to be near a K…_?' she cut off of that train of thought, forcing any and all emotion from her face as she slammed the hilt of her sword into the carpet's surface. Gentaro's eyes flashed towards it, before snapping up towards her with eagerness and happiness.

That… wasn't what she expected and before she knew it a hand was thrust into her face, the pompadour haired teenager giving her a wide grin that shone like the sun.

"So you're a samurai? I always wanted to befriend one, and now today I have! I am-"

"Kisaragi Gentaro, I have heard of you. I take it you don't know who I am?" She interrupted him in an authoritative tone, cutting him off from what he was going to say as she mentally prepared a speech to convey to him the honor of being accepted into Honnōji Academy.

Instead of kowtowing, bowing, or even submitting to her as she was used to, Gentaro instead did the impossible and shocked her.

He stepped forward, his grin widening even more, every one of the Honnōji Academy students gasping in angered shock at his audacity, "I don't! But what I do know, what I'm certain of, what I can tell you right now! Is… That we're going to be best buds! Because I am Gentaro Kisaragi, the man will who befriend everyone in this universe and beyond!"

He finished his speech by banging his chest twice with his fist than pointing at her, if one cocked an ear they'd hear feudal music play dramatically upon this statement. Satsuki had never met anyone like this man, and she was personally thankful that she had not brought the Elite Four with her due to her belief that it'd have been unnecessary.

That and Nonon would want to have more than a few words with the teen and/or rip off his pompadour.

It would be not be beneficial towards her ultimate plan of bringing this Kamen Rider under her school's command if he was attacked by one of them for disrespecting her so profusely.

Even as she considered the idea that he was disrespectful, Gentaro stepped even closer to her, his eyes penetrating her stern glare that grew even colder at his increasing disrespect, and what he did next shocked her even more.

He grinned widely and told her to her face, "Starting from today, you're one of my buds! Your eyes tell me you need a bud, and there is nothing better for making people happy, than having a good friend!"

The Kiryūin heir had all she could take of his attitude, and before Gentaro had blinked once the section of the carpet that she stood upon shot up into the air, carrying her to such an extreme height that she literally towered above him, the school behind him, and everyone surrounding the grounds and campus.

Taking a deep breath, her expression turned frightfully angry and passionate as her voice carried itself all the way down to where he was by sheer volume and force, "KISARAGI GENTARO! I AM SATSUKI KIRYŪIN, THE CHAIRMAN OF HONNŌJI ACADEMY'S STUDENT COUNCIL! STARTING FROM TODAY, EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY, YOU ARE TO TRANSFER TO MY SCHOOL! You act like a pig in clothing! Which you wear without respect or discipline! I will make you into an upstanding student, an exemplary member of society, and break you of this useless mentality of yours!"

Gentaro cringed, feeling how from the sheer volume of her voice his hair was blown backwards. He was quick to grab it and swiftly slick it back in place.

"Gather your belongings, meager as they may be, and place yourself onto a train to Honnō City! Your new life, nay, your new existence as a proper human and not a mere pig in a slaughter house begins today!" She ended her speech by slamming her swords hilt dramatically upon the carpet platform, making it snap back to its former ground level height before she stepped inside of the limousine and a pair of students shut it dutifully for her, with that the clone brigade disappeared along with the carpet, herself, and the limousine as if they had never been there at all.

A speech that she had prepared personally, but had not felt half as much passion towards until she had met Gentaro himself and found her irritation with his naivety grow. An idiot that considered friendship with herself? With no regard towards their station?

She would break him of this foolish notion of attempting to go beyond his role in life, because as a Kiryūin, she stood far and apart from his commoner nature, Rider or no Rider.

Gentaro just placed a hand over his eyes, squinting when a huge light appeared out of nowhere to function as a backdrop to Satsuki, her words flooded into his ears, and just as they finally registered he screamed out in harmony with Chuta's voice, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

At a special club house which was a nice little base on the moon, and you read that right, reader, is where we'll find some more shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?" Yuki cried out to Gentaro as he sat in his usual chair in the Rabbit Hutch, his expression serious for once, and in a rare state of thoughtfulness.

"Honnōji…" JK started with a hand on his chin and an amused grin, "Now that's a name to fear. Even my connections have been afraid of putting their noses too close."

Yuki kept panicking, "Is it that scary?! No, wait! That's not the problem! What're we going to do with Gen-chan gone?! For our club it's like taking an astronaut out of a space shuttle!"

Pouring over a computer, Kengo gave an unamused snort as he checked up on the official Honnōji Academy Site, swiveling around in his chair, the intelligent brains of their group gave them the information that was offered on the site.

"The site itself promises an exceedingly competent education and the highest level of respect for its graduates. Those who leave this school have one of the finest diploma's in all of Japan, comparable to Tokyo U. even, and their credentials offer them a wide range of employment, from being allowed to join the REVOCS Corporation or being offered a job at any of the major conglomerates of Japan."

Looking shocked, Yuki put a hand to her chin, mentally picturing Gentaro in a business suit and glasses as he went around an office space-yelling happily, she shook her head rapidly to drive the amusing image from her mind.

The doors to the Rabbit Hutch slid open with a hiss, Tomoko and Ryusei walking in with two new additions.

A tall young man with combed brownish black hair, roughly a year or two older than the group, he had a very toned and athletic build, showcasing a muscular physique comparable to Ryusei and Gentaro's. Over his body was a football jersey and dress pants, along with designer sneakers. But what he looked concerned about the most was his companions' obvious agitated state. He was Shun Daimonji, the former King of Amanogawa High and Star Quarterback, now graduated and a college student along with the female arrival.

And what a beauty she was, she was a very shapely and attractive girl with short cut brown hair, and a designer dress, oddly enough not one of REVOC's number, although many young girls were wearing that brand nowadays. Along with a curvy and decently sized pair of breasts, a well formed backside, and beautiful features, she was considered one of the top girls at Amanogawa High at the time she was there.

Miu Kazeshiro, the Queen and Former chairman of the Kamen Rider Club, she looked to be a right fury as she marched up to Gentaro and grabbed the lapels of his jacket angrily before she lambasted him, "Gentaro! You're just going to let that Kiryūin woman trample all over you and force you to move to that floating chunk of rock she calls a city!? You have responsibilities here, a life here… and what of the Zodiarts?"

Gentaro for once had an utterly serious look on his face as he gently took Miu's hands from his jacket and crossed his arms, "She has the same eyes you and Shun did when we first met, Miu. Possibly even colder and more lost. That is why… I'll befriend her."

The hot-blooded and confident grin he gave her at the end wasn't one of arrogance, it was one of a man who wanted to do something driven by a passion that could move mountains.

He stepped away from Miu, his face breaking into a wider grin as he turned around, "Besides! Honnōji Academy sounds like a great place! I'll be able to meet new friends, and befriend the entire school like I did Amanogawa High!"

Giving his friends a grin so bright it actually shone in the room like a star, he said warmly, "I'll always be a Kamen Rider Club member, always be a part of the Rabbit Hutch, and always be your best bud! It's not like it's the first time I've left friends behind, but the memories of those I have met, our experiences, even our youth, they won't go away!"

He slammed his fist against his chest twice, then pointed at them, his attitude soothing their worries.

"Because, we're best buds!"

That single proclamation managed to make his friends smile again.

Ryusei stepped up with a nod at him turning apologetically to Miu who was still unconvinced, "Besides, it's not like I can't fight too. Kisaragi… No, Gentaro, I will protect the school while you're gone, you'll have nothing to worry about. Tachibana-san, the club, and myself… We'll stop the Zodiarts in your place."

Rising from his seat, Kengo walked over to Gentaro and handed him the Fourze Belt with a small sigh of resignation, "Kisaragi, even though you're going to that school I have a feeling, no, a deep premonition you will need this. Perhaps you won't be able to access Cosmic, since you'll be away from us, but you will be able to fight still."

"Kengo… you…"

Here the frail young man turned away, giving Gentaro a soft chuckle, "You always find yourself in some kind of problem regardless of being here or not Kisaragi, so you'll need the Fourze Belt to fix that trouble. Don't mess it up too much because I won't be able to help you with everything while you're at that school. But with Radar you'll be able to contact us and we can visit you if you need us."

Yuki nodded, "And don't forget to take pictures and videos with the Camera Switch!"

Gentaro gave her a thumb up, "Leave it to me! I'll make a ton of buds and bring them here at Amanogawa for a great party!"

Giving a sigh of exasperation, Miu none the less gave Gentaro a determined look while pointing at him. "KISARAGI GENTARO! I may not be your senpai any longer, but this is a direct order from me as your chairman! Go to Honnōji Academy, and show it the power of the Kamen Rider Club!"

JK let loose a little titter of amusement that none the less became serious, for him at least, "Gentaro, I know you'll make things _reaaaallly_ interesting at that school, so when you get there, try to keep yourself safe, alright?" He tried not to sound worried, he really did, but the pompadour wearing teen was someone that had made his way into his heart and befriended the hell out of the twisted little booger.

Stepping forward, Ryusei was surprised when his arm was clasped by the one he was indebted to, Gentaro giving his fellow Rider a grin that lit up the room, "I know you'll do just fine Ryusei! Because, you're my bud! And I always trust in my buds!"

"G-Gentaro-san… I… I'll do my best. I promise. For everyone and for…" Tomoko stepped out from behind him, before grabbing Gentaro's shoulders with an intense look on her face.

"You'll face a lot of danger there, maybe more danger than you think you can handle, but I trust you. You will… become a _Cosmic Legend."_ Pulling away, she walked back to Ryusei and gripped his shoulder in a manner far too intimate to not be romantic, "I'll make him into a proper man, Gentaro. When you come back he'll be a Kamen Rider worthy of this school. I promise it, so don't worry."

Her face gained a beautiful smile that made Gentaro clap his hands and laugh happily, Yuki making a long oooh sound at the huge blush spreading over the other Rider's face.

Shun stepped forward, his broad arm shooting out and wrapping around Gentaro's, the two men giving each other a look of pure manliness, no words were needed between the Star Football Player and his best friend, but just for the sake of it, he told Gentaro, "You'll do well in that Academy, because you're someone who can make the impossible possible… You follow your heart, and give others the power and drive to believe in their dreams. Maybe you're not a King, but you're far better, you're an Ace."

The two shared one last manly hug, complete with tears, before they wiped their eyes.

With that, Gentaro had a final party with his friends, he didn't know what would happen to him next, and he didn't know what would happen when he got to the school or Honnō City, but he'd face it with a smile on his face and the burning power of the friends he'd made!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After classes, Gentaro gathered his things, a framed picture of him and the Kamen Rider Club, the switches, an extra pair of underwear, mentally he thanked Eiji Hino – also known as Kamen Rider OOO - for that good idea, and a small picture of Misaki Nadeshiko – Kamen Rider Nadeshiko - framed in a heart locket.

Outside of that, the clothes he put in, and the Belt, he was ready to go. He saw his beloved grandfather already at the door to see him out. Gorou Kisaragi was a tall old man, wearing a Biker jacket stained with the oil of his craft, a wench in his hand, dark work pants, and mechanic gloves.

Despite that, his face had a smile as warm and bright as any of Gentaro's best showing that the two shared more than blood, the mechanic grabbed his grandson into a tight hug which the regent haired hero returned with just as much force.

"You'll do me proud Gentaro, your parents would be proud as well, I know this. Honnōji Academy… it's a good school, and you'll become an even better man there. Who knows, you might even find a fine girl there!"

"Gramps! I'll do you proud! And I'll make sure to befriend everyone there too! When I return to you and my buds, it'll be with even more buds that I've made there! And we'll have a party to celebrate it!"

The Kisaragi men needed to say nothing more, so with that Gentaro gave his grandad a final salute and walked off into the setting sun.

It wasn't long before he had boarded the train that went straight into Honnō City, using the bike Kengo gave him when he showed how determined he was to be Kamen Rider Fourze, the Machine Massigler, to make the trip to the train station. Thankfully, the train had a bike storage coach. Putting his motorcycle there, and then storing his small amount of luggage he was set to go.

Relaxing in a high class passenger seat right next to a window overlooking the station, Gentaro turned his head when a girl carrying a huge red case of some kind flopped down next to him with a noncommittal grunt.

She stood out as fairly interesting and definitely unique compared to those Gentaro had met before, with messy black hair with a red lock hanging over her face, weird blue eyes with slightly spoke-like pupils, a modestly sized chest and backside that showed she was already blossoming as a woman, and an average school uniform. Complete with her rough and tumble face, she gave off a harsh and wild vibe to all who saw her.

"Hey, you don't mind me taking this seat right? Train's filled right up, and this was the only other good seat with a window, and I didn't want to sit in that other seat for obvious reasons." The girl gave the regent haired teenager another look, her bright blue eyes being drawn to his regent styled hair before flicking her head at a window seat next to a heavily obese teenager with a terrible case of acne and body odor.

He smiled, "Sure, what better way to enjoy a ride than with a new friend?"

She ignored that odd statement, more focused on what was on her mind, "Uh, what's with the hair by the way?" she finally asked.

Gentaro gave her a cheeky grin and passed a hand over his pompadour as if combing it, "This hair is my romance as a man, a story of passion."

Raising a brow but shrugging his attitude as him trying to make a joke, she nodded, "No need for the drama, but ok. Not that I'm one to talk with this." Flipping a red lock from her face, the girl extended her hand to Gentaro, "My name's Ryūko Matoi, and… uh, yeah, I'm not too good with the whole conversation thing. It's been a while since I traveled or talked to anyone while traveling for that matter."

Gentaro merely flashed her a grin so wide that she could see every one of his teeth, "That's fine! Traveling is the Dream of Youth itself! Every new place has new people, and with new people, new buds to find and memories to share! I'm Gentaro Kisaragi, the man will befriend everyone in Honnōji Academy!"

Outwardly Ryūko gave Gentaro an awkward smile as he banged his chest twice and pointed at her, but mentally she felt a cringe, ' _Is this weirdo for real? Doesn't matter, it just shows that school accepts nuts. I gotta find out who killed my dad and this place was the best place to go to find out.'_

He leaned on his seat with his grin getting wider, "I can't wait to get there! I feel like I can blast off from the excitement! To make my first friend there is going to be… awesome!"

Seeing him pump his arms up with the smile of a ten year old told he'd visit Santa's toy factory made Ryuko reconsider taking the other seat, for half a second. She watched his hand extended to her with wide, puzzled eyes.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"It's a handshake, a sign that we know and accept each other." He said with that same childish grin.

Ryuko didn't know what to say or do. The guy was odd beyond ridiculous, and he wanted to shake hands with her. Then again, he at least didn't pull out a mirror with a long handle to try to look up skirts like the guy on the other empty seat.

She mentally debated on this, but ultimately she felt compelled on holding out her hand slowly and hesitantly.

What he did next shocked her, and caused her to feel some sort of electrical chill run down her back. He grabbed her hand and shook it once, his grip tightening in which she unconsciously tightened it back.

Pulling his hand away he made a fist and put her hand into one, then banged the top of his fist against the underside of hers, a feudal drum banging in her head, before reversing the process with her.

With that, his grin became infectious and she felt her face gain a grin of her own as he happily proclaimed, "All right! Now we're buds! That means you're my first friend on my way to Honnōji Academy! YOOOOSHHHH! FRIENDSHIP… KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

His cheer filled the train's compartments entirely as it begun racing towards the far off island city.

Ryuko thought quietly to herself as she watched Gentaro cheer, ' _Maybe, just maybe… this guy isn't so nuts after all… Maybe he actually believes everything he says… Which means he's an idiot… yet…I find it hard to really dislike him for that…'_

The train chugged along at a steady pace, eventually arriving at Honnō City without any incident. Once Ryuko and Gentaro got off the train, they went their separate ways, Gentaro heading towards the official Honnō City Transfer and Acceptance Registration Committee to finalize his acceptance into the Academy at the very top of the island.

Whereas Ryūko stood silently at the very bottom of the school, giving it a wide grin as she pumped her fist briefly, "Aight… Time to find out the truth, Truth… Kita… I mean… Time to find out who killed my dad!" She felt a little left over energy from Gentaro burst out, before looking around quickly to make sure no one noticed it.

Holding her case over her shoulder, she marched up to the school to begin searching for who murdered her father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amazing! This place is so huge! Honnōji… Kita!" Walking around the HCTARC Building was just a small taste of what awaited the ever cheerful Gentaro at the academy.

The building was gigantic and a stark white with very faint rainbow patterns to the walls. Elegant furniture lent itself splendidly to a fountain set in the middle of the gargantuan opening hall, beautiful portraits of Satsuki Kiryūin lined the walls, with a huge section of the portrait wall set aside for a woman that gave Gentaro an odd feeling.

Said painting was of a tall attractive woman in an utterly expensive white dress and fur boa giving the room a sardonic smile. Wing-like flowing silver hair with rainbow highlights, bright red eyes that shone like cruel playful rubies, and a body best described as wondrously well-endowed and curvaceous.

She stood tall and with an air about her that suggested utmost poise and self-confidence, the painter was someone who was obviously extremely skilled, as every aspect of her body, clothing, and face was detailed to the point where Gentaro could almost swear she was breathing and moving.

Gentaro took a few seconds to take in this woman's features, noticing a plaque dedicated to under the portrait, he walked over with his luggage slung over his back to read it to himself.

" _This section of the HCTARC building is dedicated to the CEO of REVOCS International Inc. She is the shining diamond that will lead the world into a new era and humanity to its ultimate destiny, and her name is Ragyō_ _Kiryūin, gaze upon her works and praise her for their supreme glory. Without her angelic guidance and benefaction, this Honnō City would not exist as it does now."_

"Ragyō Kiryūin, huh? Yosh! She sounds like a real beauty of a woman! I hope I can meet her one day!" Gentaro gave her no more thought than those words, but if he had just turned his head back as he walked away, he would've sworn that the paintings smile grew that much more sadistically curious and her vision drawn entirely to his own body.

Walking up to the help desk, manned by an utterly droll looking female clerk with huge coke bottle glasses, a well-groomed suit, and combed brown hair worn in an extraordinarily boring manner, he excitedly told her, "Gentaro Kisaragi! Transfer Student from Amanogawa High! I look forward to making new best buds in this school!"

The woman's face never changed from a completely placid and unenthused look as she pointed to her name-tag 'Unzari Aneko', literally meaning Boring First Girl, and handed him a huge stack of papers to sign, that asked among other things regarding his personal information, if he had ever had wet dreams involving clothes, if clothes and fashion were interesting subjects to him, if he liked girls who wore pink or girls who wore white, if he disliked umbrellas and rainy days, and if scissors for whatever reason aroused him.

They also asked for increasingly odd information, such as did he hate girls who had stupid fathers who cut out gorgeous blue eyes that you could get lost in forever, did he like cute girls who loved meeting new people and being friendly, did he prefer blondes or brunettes if the first it asked weren't they awesome and if the second why the chuffing hell did he even like such an ugly drab color, and finally ended with a question on if he'd like to be employed at any given time to REVOC's and if he liked being a part of super cool special stuff.

Gentaro, bless his pompadour wearing head and cheery disposition, answered every question with enthusiasm and excitement.

When she was handed in her huge stack of papers Unzari merely let loose a tired yawn before she handed him a ticket that detailed his exact position and ranking in the schools hierarchy depending on his grades, physical reports, and overall talents.

As the Kamen Rider eagerly began reading his place, it clearly stated and without any doubt, "No Star, Second Year."

"No star? Well! I'll merely show that I'm someone who will befriend all stars!"

His sunny smile never once faded, even as he was shuffled off on a public tram and kicked, yes quite literally dear readers, kicked in the seat of his pants into a rundown slum. Getting up and dusting off his clothes without so much as a grunt of pain, he mindlessly raised his suitcase out of the hands of a bunch of urchins sneaking to nab it.

A young boy with brown hair worn in an odd sort of topknot style, and clad in a pair of sunglasses, a dark t-shirt, cut off shorts and flipflops angrily tried to swipe the suitcase or even kick Gentaro's leg to make him drop it.

"C'mon you doofy prick, give me that! It might contain valuables or cash!" Gentaro merely walked away from him towards a rundown tenement barely even qualifying as a dorm, a wide grin on his face until without warning a blur appeared in front of him and made him stop dead in his tracks.

"STOOOOPPPPPPPP! That place, that place! It is no good, not a single mystery croquette ingredient to be had! No sirrie! I've seen cockroaches the size of dogs run amok, and do you want to be eaten by giant cockroaches? Mako is afraid of even the mouse sized ones that steal her food, and another thing, if you go into that place you'll suffer super-duper drafty nights! It's cold in there! I know this because Mako stayed there with her family when she first came to the Academy, but it was too cold and no one actually stayed there at all! Of course, it was snowing and winter when we came, but it's still too cold and you'll die of frostbite or be beaten to death by evilly laughing snow men or worse!"

All of this was said in one single breath without any pauses and acted dramatically out by a small girl with a short coconut haircut, bright brown eyes, a white schoolgirl outfit with a blue collar and tie. She was also in possession of a surprisingly large bust, wide hips and a face best described as lacking any sort of negativity to it. It was round, hamster-like, and innocent in a very cheek-pinch inducing fashion.

And then it was like her brain started to rotate its gears and she realized something important, "AH! BUT I FORGET! MY NAME! My name is Mako! Mako Mankanshoku, and-"

"Kisaragi Gentaro! I've met my second best bud here! Nice to meet you and be your friend!"

Mako paused as the wheels of her admittedly small mind stopped, the poor overworked chubby hamster that functioned as her train of thought pausing to get a quick sip from its water tank before taking another cup or two of coffee. She snapped back to reality, with a face that was pouring honest tears as she looked at Gentaro's brilliant smile and outstretched hand.

"F… F…F-friend? Mako hasn't made a friend in her entire time at Honnōji Academy, no one was willing to listen to her or talk to her! She had her family but it was really lonely, and you m-m-mean it? You want to be Mako's friend? But she snores, she's a bit unrefined and she doesn't like math!" In response to that, Gentaro grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly as he shook it once. Before withdrawing to press his knuckles to hers, put his fist underneath hers, banging it up once, then reversing it with her fist banging his down, his smile made Mako even happier than usual as it stretched to the skies honestly.

"Mako, you're the first friend I made here! And that means, best buds never ever abandon each other! You'll be stuck with me, hope I don't intrude much!" Mako cried some more tears of happiness, blew her nose on Gentaro's offered tissue, cried a little bit more, and then happily cheered with him.

"FRIENDSHIP!" Went Gentaro.

"FRIENDSHIP!" Mako copied.

"KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they shouted as one with their fists thrust to the skies.

Their cries echoed out into heaven itself before Mako suddenly panicked.

"OH NO! THE MANDATED FREE TIME PERIOD FOR NEW STUDENTS ARRIVING HAS PASSED! You'll be late unless you make it on time! And it's not fun when people are late on their first day of class! Gamagōri-senpai gets really mad and yells a lot at the people who do! Repeat offenders get punished, and double repeat offenders get expelled on the spot!"

"YOSH! THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, MAKO-CHAN? WE'VE GOTTA MAKE IT TO HOME ROOM!" Grabbing her, his suitcase, and her lunch bag, Gentaro dashed off in a manner that would've made a cheetah monster jealous.

A huge dust cloud billowed out in the trail they left as they ran to the far off yet imposing academy at the top of the island, and left the boy from before in the dust, his fist clenching before he angrily yelled, "Dammit! So close to nicking his trousers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sit, stand, bow. Ah… we have two new arrivals to homeroom today… class, please welcome, ah… Gentaro Kisaragi and Ryūko Matoi." Gentaro was pleasantly surprised when he got into class, and found himself directly seated across Ryūko with Mako right next to her.

Their homeroom teacher was a man whose very features were best described as unremarkable, limp and shaggy blue hair, a stubble clad face, sloppy teacher clothing and huge glasses that concealed every aspect of his eyes. He even spoke in an as lazy and listless manner as possible, his very nature seemed completely at home in the stifling and gloomy room with its rows of identical looking students.

Gentaro himself was the only one besides Ryūko who had his own uniform due to his newness in the school, and their teacher who introduced him tiredly as Aikuro Mikisugi merely told him, "Your uniform will arrive later, ah, Kisaragi-kun. Please report to the School Uniform Distribution building for your outfit when it does arrive."

Flashing a grin that spoke of his unique and rebellious nature, the pompadour wearing teen merely thumbed his nose in response, "A man's pride stands in the outfit and image he conveys Aikuro-sensei! To take off the clothing I chose to wear, is to betray my very nature as a youth! I can no more remove my clothing than remove my very pride as a man!"

Pumping her fist cheerfully, Mako nodded in complete agreement with the Rider's words, her face as excited as his was, "GEN-CHAN IS RIGHT! There can only be a man's pride in what he wears! Without that pride, then he will not be as heroic or cool! If Gen-chan was some secret kind of super hero, that'd be amazing! He'd be all whoosh, and bam, and POW! And ride on a super-secret cool vehicle! Maybe a car, or even a bike! He could even have a secret Gen-chan Super Cave, with images of Banchou and stuff too!"

Slamming her face into her desk, Ryūko felt a heavy sweat drop roll down her the back of her skull at the antics of the two people that called her their friend, _'These guys are idiots… just, total idiots… Why the hell did I agree to be their friend? Even worse, they pump each other up by just being together, if they begin dressing as overly muscular versions of themselves and talk in horrible German accents I will kill them…'_

Aikuro Mikisugi merely gave off the appearance of staring at him before moving on to address the rest of the class, "If you're open your text books to page 10 we can talk about the history of…" And with that the classroom became quiet, Gentaro found his time pleasantly spent reading the omni-information text book that talked of Honnōji Academy.

The book itself was a text that had all of the knowledge that was needed to go through the school, from history, literature, world history, and more. It was literally a book big enough to crush skulls with, and if Gentaro wandered to the Library and Book Reading club at any given time and was foolish enough to space-yell he'd learn that personally.

It was especially interesting to him, because it offered a rare look at Satsuki's background. Skipping ahead to relevant chapters, he learned that Satsuki was born 18 years prior, she was the daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin, her father was an acclaimed scientist, she was a child prodigy, and she effectively ran the school and all of its facilities with the help of the Elite 4.

He briefly pondered if they had little critters stuck in red and white balls to battle with kids, but shrugged it off. Mako must have been on his same wavelength of daydreaming, because she was drawing Gentaro with his own set of six pocket monsters to face Satsuki's best.

Relevant footnotes gave him basic information on each of them, there was Uzu Sanageyama, a green haired ex-delinquent who was now the Kendo Club Captain as well as the Athletic Club Committee President. It said he left his bad ways thanks to Satsuki, which Gentaro took great interest in reading.

Next was Ira Gamagōri effective president of the Disciplinary Committee also notable for being the oldest student there at 20 years old. Particular emphasis was added not to trifle with him or those he protected for any reason, and that he was bigger than you. That part was underlined twice as a personal trait of his.

Then there was Nonon Jakuzure, a pink haired girl notable for being Satsuki's closest elite member and the president of the Band Club, as well as managing virtually every non-athletic club in the school as their president.

And finally Hōka Inumuta, President of the Technology and Information Gathering Committees. Little information was given beyond his past as a very computer savvy guy and skilled with everything that needed to be analyzed before being recruited into the school.

His grin was bright enough to wake up Mako and force their red-streaked friend to shield her eyes, ' _Yosh! I can't wait to befriend them too!_ '

The history book ended with a few interesting tidbits regarding school regulations, school career options, and a chapter entirely devoted to a small white square that warned Gentaro that if it was harmed, touched, or marred to any degree he would be publicly flogged by the entire schools BDSM Club and then expelled on the spot.

In a rare display of intelligence he carefully turned the pages and made a mental note never to open that page again for any reason whatsoever. The book ended with a speech written by Satsuki herself that told Gentaro of the extremely high expectations she had for him as a student, using a lot of big words and grandiose prose that made him think she actually had fun writing speeches and didn't want people to know. However, his brain was not big on complicated words, so he flipped through them.

An interesting factoid that he learned was that every text book had a speech written for it exclusively for its student, and that this speech was penned by Satsuki upon her learning of the student's identity.

An even more interesting fact that was mentioned very briefly in the text was that if she found absolutely nothing interesting about the student, she merely used a mass produced speech that imparted generic rules and regulations into it.

The end result was that if she didn't find you interesting enough to warrant her knowledge, she didn't have much to say to you or really care for you much.

The fact that she considered him interesting enough to write a speech exclusively for him made Gentaro pump his fist eagerly, "I know we'll be best buds, Satsuki-chan!"

By the time classes ended, Gentaro was already talking eagerly with Ryūko and Mako, the red-locked girl listening with a slowly growing headache as the dim bulbs talked about something completely asinine.

"And so did you see how that bear beat the witch?! With the help of the Mighty Jinjonator!"

"I know! But the second was my favorite, I loved the Ice and fire level!"

"But the first was more classic and had that great game over screen!"

"That was the best part of the game! But the second had better transformations!"

"The first had better music though!"

"And the most recent one was horrible!" Both agreed on that point it seemed before they went back to talking.

And on and on they went, Ryūko felt pure bliss when she finally saw the courtyard outside and their conversation seemed to trail off, but that sense of relief quickly died when she saw a student strung up on a cross. He was quite the opposite of awake and had clearly been left there for quite some time.

"Guys. What. The Hell. Am. I Looking at?" Gentaro's smile died on his face, and for the first time Ryūko saw it without a smile. He had a frown that spoke of fierce justice and honor, a look so serious it seemed out of place on him as he walked towards the cross silently.

Mako burst in front of him suddenly and threw her hands up an X in an attempt to block him, "GEN-CHAN! STOP! This student was punished by the school! He tried to steal from us, and as much as Mako wants him to be given a proper burial or free him, it's against the rules! Mako would hate seeing her best friend get punished too!"

In response, the serious rider merely walked past her, and for the first time Ryūko stopped thinking of him as an idiot.

He… actually looked cool as he jumped up and broke the student out of the chains keeping him attached to the cross, his hands holding the heavily beaten up student carefully.

"KISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAGI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT RULE BREAKER? PUT HIM BACK OR RISK SHARING WITH AND SUFFERING HIS PUNISHMENT!" A voice boomed, boomed so loud it blew Gentaro's pompadour back, he merely smoothed it back without so much as a blink as he stared up at a giant man.

A body so broad and muscular it towered above even the biggest monsters he'd seen and fought, clad in a uniform defined by its unique status, three stars over its surface connected to each other, spiked shoulders, bright white coloration, gigantic gauntlets, and immaculate appearance.

His skin was of a dark coloration, with bright blonde hair, ferocious looking brown eyes, and massive eyebrows. In response Gentaro merely begun pulling the beaten up student into his back, ignoring him silently.

"O-Oi… What're you… doing…?" the bloody rule breaker asked, but Gentaro remained silent.

The man's eyes seemed to glow a fierce white until Gentaro had finished helping the student up, he quietly stood up towards the giant.

Raising his head, the man stepped back at seeing Gentaro's face, a reaction he had not expected, "You beat up someone who might've had dreams, hopes, ambitions, even friends and family… Thief or not, to go this far to make an example out of someone… I can't forgive it! You… Are someone who needs friendship, delivered to you by a fist and then an open hand." Saying his words with the heat that seemed to burn on his eyes, Gentaro gave Ira a determined glare as he banged his fist twice against his chest, before pointing at the man.

The man merely stared him down harshly, before slamming his fists together loudly, "I! Am Ira Gamagōri! You may have read about me in your issued text book, Kisaragi Gentaro! You have the interest of Lady Satsuki, and that is a rare blessing and gift! DO NOT FORCE ME TO SEE THAT BLESSING TURN INTO A CURSE! You will accept your punishment, and not step out of line anymore! I promise, you will not suffer that filth's fate as this is a first offense, but you will not step out of line again! This, I promise as well."

Gentaro merely clenched his fists and stepped forward, his body dwarfed by Ira's own, yet to those watching, he seemed to stand as an equal to the man, their wills unbending and unflinching.

"I will accept no punishment! I am Kisaragi Gentaro, and I… AM THE MAN WHO WILL BEFRIEND YOU!" He stepped even closer to the giant, and pointed in an absolutely determined way at Ira.

The dark skinned man saw something in those words, perhaps belief beyond measure, perhaps a certain quality that reminded him of himself, but the truth was… he could respect Gentaro. He saw him in his full conviction, and for that, as insulting and disrespectful to the proper way of things as his words and actions were, he could not help but think of respecting that determination to stand by his beliefs so completely.

Too bad Gentaro was disrespecting his rules.

Here was a human unafraid of fighting for his beliefs, and one who saw him and was unafraid of his appearance, Satsuki had been the first to truly accept him for himself, and the Elite Four were next, Gentaro was the most recent he met that had accepted him for who he was completely.

Thus, despite that respect, "RULES ARE RULES, KISARAGI! If you will not acquiesce to punishment by my hands… then perhaps, you will submit to the authority of-"

"SATSUKI KIRYŪIN! TELL ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO KILLED MY FATHER?!" Both men whirled around suddenly, as they saw Ryūko angrily pointing her case at the woman herself. Satsuki stood on top of a towering platform, the same backlight that so blinded Gentaro from before shining down upon them as she gazed sternly down on those who had drawn her attention.

Mako was panicking desperately in the background as Gentaro stepped up besides Ryūko, the two giving each other a look of matching determination, for their own reasons they were both here, and they coincided with each other here and now.

With a sudden yell, Satsuki's voiced bellowed down to them and blew Gentaro's hair back again by sheer weight and volume, "RYŪKO MATOI! YOU ASK A QUESTION SUCH AS THAT, DEMANDING ANSWERS THAT I WILL NOT GIVE, AND DARE TO SHOW YOUR UNCOUTH IMMATURITY TO ONE LIKE MYSELF? KNOW YOUR PLACE! You are but a spoiled child, crying and asking why its dinner is not the same as it was the night before! You will obey the rules of this Honnōji Academy or be expelled by force!"

"How about you go fuck your rules? What gives you the right to be a condescending bitch like the world owes you something?" If Satsuki's words were elegance dripped in silk and wrapped around steel, then Ryūko's were as blunt to a heavy cricket bat to the skull. She dropped the case she carried to the ground, hisses of steam pouring from it as it snapped open.

She reached down slowly, and drew forth from the case a red blade, keenly honed and sharpened to a near diamond scratching point, it bore a unique handle that resembled one half of a scissors, making Gentaro realize with total suddenness that it was a scissor blade, or half of one really.

She pointed this weapon angrily at Satsuki, the tension was so palpable one almost expected that a pin dropping was all they needed to leap up and attack each other personally.

The School President didn't need to respond to that inquiry, as Ira was more than eager to raise his own voice in furious rebuke, and to Ryūko's surprise a crowd had gathered around them without warning, "YOU WILL APOLOGIZE IN MOST EARNEST AND SINCERE TERMS RYŪKO MATOI! OR YOU WILL SUFFER DEARLY FOR SUCH INSOLENCE TOWARDS LADY SATSUKI!"

Ryūko merely flipped him the bird in response, making a tick mark of some profound size grow on the man's head. Before anyone could make a move in response to the blazing tempers let loose in the courtyard, a barrage of boxing glove clad fists struck her in the face, blowing her back and onto her ass.

"OI! Allow me to take care of these two Gamagōri-senpai! I, Fukuroda Takaharu will be happy to teach these two a thing or two about respecting their betters! One on one or two on one, I'll take 'em both on without hesitation for daring to challenge Satsuki-sama!"

A young man suddenly appeared without warning on top of an arena post, both the two rule breakers spun around in shock, their expressions in perfect harmony of abject surprise as they had gotten on top of a boxing ring's canvas.

Spinning back around, they faced a young man with a buzz cut, fierce light grey eyes and a missing tooth. He was clad in a unique outfit to say the least, with massive bright red boxing gloves that seemed to be made out of wiggling fabric, these glowing threads seemed even wilder at being pointed at Gentaro's body. Over his head was a boxer's head-guard that had two stars over it, each one connected, a boxers robe, boxers shorts secured with a championship belt, and of course high-top sneakers.

The still bloody student cringed, but looked at the boy with the pompadour, his hand reaching for Gentaro's shoulder, "Oi, you shouldn't do this for me… I mean, I'm a spy! I kind of earned it!"

The hot-blooded teenager turned to him with one of his cheerful smiles, "Don't worry… I don't mind if my buds give me trouble." He then turned to the boxer.

With another barrage of boxing gloves, Ryūko was forced to parry them with her scissor blade, flinching slightly from the insane force behind each strike.

Knocking her arms back upon breaking her guard and leaving her wide open, she was defenseless to stop him from bobbing his head and body rapidly from side to side as he darted forward, his grin widening he declared, "YOU'RE FINISHED RULE BREAKER! AS PUNISHMENT FROM ME TO YOU, TAKE THIS! DEMPSEY ROLL!"

And the one to take the punch, stopping Fukuroda, was Gentaro.

"What?!" even if she tried to be cold, Satsuki had been actually shocked by Gentaro.

Mako was as speechless while blood trailed down Gentaro's face, "Gen-chan! Please, get on your knees and-"

"It's ok, Mako. I don't mind." The pompadour banchou said with a grin. "If I can't fight for my buds when they are in front of me, I'd feel something worse than death."

Takaharu walked backwards, getting some distance from him slowly, his fists out in a shield guard, "What's the matter, rule breaker? You want to die so badly or be a hero? Well don't be! Because my name for today is Mr. Sandman! You'll be out like a light before you can even realize how much shit you stepped in! You'll join the foul mouthed girl in your own personal hell before long!"

In response Gentaro pulled out something that had Satsuki's hands arch themselves in pure interest, Inumuta appearing at her side with his handheld being typed in mercilessly for every camera in the vicinity to get every detail, said something was his belt.

Flashing a hot blooded grin at the boxing captain, the belt suddenly extended itself out, connecting itself firmly to his waist. The Life-Fibers in his gloves seemed to grow excited, and Takaharu felt his blood rise in burning excitement, something was going to happen and it made his fighting spirit wild and rearing to go!

Gentaro gained his laidback smile, "I don't think so because I'm going to befriend you! The name's Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settles this man-to-man!"

Flipping the switches on his belt one by one, the rider pulled the handle on the belt, making it shout in excitement!

" _THREE!_ " Inumuta was already looking at his handheld with pure interest as it displayed Gentaro's vital sign rise up in response.

" _TWO!_ " Satsuki felt herself unconsciously leaning forward, she whispered to herself in anticipation, "Let us see how you fare against a two-star, Kamen…Rider."

" _ONE_ _!_ " The crowd felt their breath go tense, Mako looking up at this spectacle in awe.

" _HENSHIN!_ " Both Rider and belt yelled out in excitement, smoke burst out along with a glowing blue energy screen and the transformation was complete!

Fourze, had arrived!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AND THAT'S MY RAP! As my buddy The Swordslinger is wont to say, I'll leave it at the first Henshin!

And boy am I excited to finally be back in the saddle everyone! This chapter will be a two-parter, first the introductions, then the first major fight scene! I hope I did everyone justice, and kept the story fresh and interesting! I'm a bit uncertain about presenting this story, especially as To My Death I Will Fight is so good, but I hope to do both series justice and make people laugh and hopefully cheer to my story!

And just so you know, the pairings are already set in stone and they won't be changed. The romance will appear later on, and you'll be able to speculate and debate for The Swordslinger and my amusement. For now, this is a hot-blooded story of Justice, manliness, friendship, and overall… UCHU KITAAAAAAAAAA!

And yes, there will be sadness and manly tears, but like in Fourze itself, the sadness will be given a manly kick to the ass so excitement and happiness can take their place.

The Lord Of Pages Out!


	2. The Battle of Hotbloods! Tennis too!

Wow! The turnout for the first chapter was really something, I even got reviews from two of my idols. You guys really wanted to see this crossover happen, huh? Well me and The Swordslinger love writing it, so I decided ahead of time to not wait like I usually do, and just deliver the goods as soon as possible.

(Beta's Note from The Swordslinger: Don't worry, I'll make sure my lazy-ass friend puts some effort as I take out the whip.)

This chapter continues the first Henshin and the first fight Gentaro gets into in Honnōji Academy. Especially since I know it was a dick move to leave it off there, ahaha. But it was something me and The Swordslinger agreed to do, since it'd be a real good way to start us off.

 **Translations from the Beta:**

Subarashi – Magnificent/Excellent/Wonderful.

Sen'i Sōshitsu-Fiber Lost.

Choice of songs for this chapter: Kamen Rider Fourze OST - Giant Step for the first part. Before my Body is Dry: Chorus Version for the second.

Without further ado, we'll begin the next chapter of Life is Cosmic! Honnōji… KITA! The Battle of the Hot-blooded! And the Tennis Queen Vs the Rider of Friendship!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Takaharu stepped back slowly as he saw Kamen Rider Fourze emerge, the Rider slicked back his helmet as if it was his own hair and pointed dramatically at him with his fist. This was right before e tossed the student on his back to where Ryūko and Mako were, the half-dead man crying out in surprise as he was caught by the duo. Underneath the helmet Gentaro was already grinning in anticipation of the fight to come.

Fukuroda returned the grin and gesture, "Let's do this man-to-man, Kamen Rider Fourze!"

Without warning, Fourze crouched down and then sprang up! His arms thrown into the air as he yelled to the heavens, his voice carrying itself up to the moon and echoing throughout the entire school, "UCHU… KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

In response, the Boxing Captain threw a bunch of punches right at him, the boxing glove barrage being dodged by Fourze, thus making Takaharu see he needed to get closer. The Rider quickly brought up his right arm, grunting in pain as he used the lashing movement of his own limb to swat aside a punch that would have broken any normal man's ribs three times over.

Rolling to the side and leaping up, the hot-blooded Rider ran straight towards him, closing the distance with alarming speed.

Inumuta gave a brief sign of surprise as his handheld gave him data that frankly was surprising to his now slightly wide-eyed self, "100. 100 meters per 6.2 seconds on land. Currently, he's moving at over 16 per second."

Satsuki's eyebrows raised themselves marginally, the computer genius frantically typing into his handheld even as Fourze got up in Takaharu's grill before he even had a chance to ready another barrage of punches.

What happened next completely shocked everyone, even Satsuki herself stood straight up in pure shock at this sight: Fourze punched the Two-Star. A simple jab, something that he had thrown hundreds of times before at all manner of Zodiarts and people.

But the punch completely blew past the boxer's guard, and blew him back with a bleeding forehead, pure white eyes, and train of spittle flying from his mouth as he flew back, with a painful crash he hit the ropes in a heap.

Fourze completely stopped moving, and looked shocked as well, his hand raising to where his mouth plate was and a single embarrassed, "Ooops… Sorry!" came out before he moved to the downed boxer and waved his hand back and forth in front of Takaharu's face to try to get a response… or a sign of life.

Inumuta was speechless, for half a second, "TWO POINT FIVE TONS? TWO POINT FIVE TONS! In that single punch, he let loose enough raw physical force to level a concrete divider! He could punch a normal human in half with that sort of strength!" The data didn't lie, quite clearly on his handheld along with a vital sign of Gentaro's upper body, were the exact measurements for Fourze's sheer punching force.

Fourze had a rough punching power of 2.5 tons, in a single blow he could level a concrete structure, and to Satsuki this was something that was utterly alarming. Kamui could do the same process, but not to such a casual, even effortless degree.

The technology behind Fourze was put simply, designed for fighting beings that were far more durable than a human, and for foes with more power than even a Goku Uniform had to offer, in the short term for those who were unprepared, Fourze was akin to a tank.

The damage dealt by a single blow he unleashed eclipsed the output that they could muster to defend themselves. Or put simply, he hit like a runaway dump-truck.

Groaning weakly, Takaharu got up with a bleeding forehead, showing the other side of the equation. Gentaro finally stopped trying to fan him with his hands as he saw that outside of the shock and mild concussion that was already fading, the boxer was just fine.

Life-Fiber uniforms offered mild healing factors as well as equally versatile abilities, and before Fourze had much to worry about, he was back on his feet… if very uneven and dizzy.

"I… Impressive, ru-rule-breaker… But you'll n… need more than… th-that to put a Two-s-star down!" The Boxing Captain slurred out, his vision still blurry even as Fourze himself stepped forward with a hot blooded grin behind his mask.

Relief had washed over Gentaro quite quickly, alarmingly so for the boxer when the white clad masked teen put up his right fist, "So you're still ready to fight? AWESOME! Let's continue this man-to-man!"

His vision correcting itself with a snap of focus, Takaharu felt the blood rush through his body, every inch of him burning with excitement and his fighting spirit rising up!

"You… Yeah… Yeah! YEAH! Let's go! C'mon, rule-breaker! This fight, this battle, this match…! I ain't ever had one half as good before! Let's take this to the next level! I'm going to really lay into ya! So ya ready? This will be like the match between The King atop the Mountain, Ricardo Martinez, and The Samurai, Eiji Date!" Rushing forward, Takaharu slammed his fists into Fourze's, an explosion of force blowing through the arena and creating a ripple effect where the onlookers had their hair blown back!

Throwing off a barrage of jabs, the boxer felt his blood boil faster and hotter as the Rider parried them and threw out his own hooks and jabs, the very surface of the arena heating up as they seemed to dance across it in a flurry of punches.

Ryūko at this point was picking her jaw up from the floor, along with the half-conscious student, as for Mako….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Gen-chan really was a Super-hero!" She had massive stars in her eyes that glittered with pure joy and excitement, and was bouncing up and down like she was a pogo-stick made out of caffeine and bliss.

"This… THIS IS AN AMAZING FIGHT RULE-BREAKER!" Takaharu cried out joyously as he unleashed a flicker-jab barrage, each punch flying out like a whips lash, streams of red boxing gloves flying through the air as Fourze once again closed the distance towards him, his arms shooting up to deflect blows he couldn't dodge.

Loud clangs of force echoed out as he stepped towards the boxer, to counter Fourze's approach a storm of fists was unleashed by the boxer, Takaharu appearing as if he was the mythological entity known as Asura, thousands of arms punching against a sole knight who determinedly kept on pushing forward towards him.

With the rhythmic beats of a sonic blast heralding his approach through the hurricane of blows, Fourze came face to face with the pugilist. He swung his arms to his sides, effectively breaking the guard by pushing aside the boxer's.

Standing face to face with the Rider despite his broken guard, Takaharu felt his excitement burn even brighter, the crowd's cheer in his ears making him punch at just the exact moment Fourze let loose a haymaker!

The arena seemed to rumble like thunder as their punches echoed out, skidding back, he felt one glove shudder, then shatter leaving his naked fist exposed. While the Life-Fibers dissolved and Inumuta let loose a noise half-way between a strangled gasp and a puppy whining as the data he gleaned blew his mind, Takaharu couldn't care less at the loss of his fist.

A rush of joy surged over him, finally an opponent who could make him struggle, finally a challenger had arrived to claim the belt he held! A true boxer did not hold onto his title out of fear of losing it, but to await a challenger capable of touching that belt. The King atop the Mountain had not held onto his crown to be the best, but to find one who could surpass his limit and give him a fight to remember.

Even if another would feel shock at seeing Life-Fibers be dissolved so easily, all he felt was excitement, in this moment he felt like he was on top of the world itself. Leaping back, he stared back at Fourze, euphoria washed over the shorter pugilist when he noticed that the Rider had not come out of that exchange unscathed. Fourze had a heavily scuffed arm, leaving the suit shattered in a few places, his human arm exposed underneath it to some extent.

"Rule-breaker, are you ready? This battle is about to only get more intense, I want to… No. I need to! I need to fight even harder, as a boxer, as a Two-Star… NO! AS A MAN! I need to see your best attack now, this is the end of our fight, so let's end it with a fiery climax worthy of our spirits!" He declared proudly, Fourze's quick and hot blooded response making his excitement grow even more.

"OF COURSE! A man's pride is the strength he can show to those he respects! Let's give it our all!" the white clad Rider shouted with his fists aimed forward.

Even as he spoke, Kamen Rider Fourze reached down for his belt, pulling on a bright orange switch that resembled a rocket, next a switch that had a drill shape on it!

" _ROCKET_." The belt shouted in a loud male voice.

" _ROCKET~! ON~!"_ Now it sang melodiously.

" _DRILL."_ It declared yet again.

" _DRILL~! ON_ ~!" As the belt sang out cheerfully bright glowing outlines appeared over his limbs, orange ones over his right arm took the form of an odd toy rocket like a kid would have while his left leg sported a large drill.

Inumuta gave another strangled noise before spluttering out, "I-I-Impossible! This energy signature, it exceeds Life-fibers by a fac-factor of ten! And rising! What in the name of the net is this power? Signature is… is based off of the energy of the universe itself! It's… COSMIC ENERGY!"

The outlines took a solid form, and thus a rocket and drill appeared over Fourze's limbs, making the rider cheer before blasting into the air above! The students felt their jaws hit the ground when Gentaro's right arm let loose a yet of flames to help him reach the sky.

Soaring high above the courtyard, he actually went above Satsuki's head, making her gaze snap up to see the Rider floating in the air, his drill spinning rapidly and creating a spiral above his body.

Pointing his rocket in the air to the ground, he blasted back down, the speed he gathered creating a sonic boom that shattered the graveyard silence which had gathered due to the amazing fight taking place.

The belt screamed out in excitement even as Kamen Rider Fourze shot towards Takaharu.

" _ **LIMIT BREAK!"**_ the belt proclaimed with a powerful, deep male voice.

Gentaro was just as jubilant, "RIDER ROCKET DRILLL... KIIIIIIIIIIICK!"

Mako was glowing, her whole body shone with golden light from the amazement she felt, "That's a true Giga Drill! It's the legendary Breaker that can pierce the Heavens with dual spirals of burning passion from the past, present and future! It's so…SO COOL!"

The short boxer readied his fist in anticipation as he grinned in the face of the human missile flying towards him, he readied his secret weapon, rotating his fist rapidly, as the fist gathered pressure and tension it released a mighty howl of excitement, before he slammed it forward like a drill.

"HEARTBREAK SHOT: TAKAHARU STYLE!" He had watched that tape religiously as a kid, the legendary fight between Eiji Date and Ricardo Martinez had inspired him to become a boxer, and if there was one thing he had longed to do for ages, it was to replicate that legendary technique that the Samurai had unleashed upon the King.

The air burned with the heat of his blow meeting the Limit break, and the very fabric of reality itself distorted into a spiral shape, waves of heat setting the arena posts alight. Four flames sprung into the air and even as the air itself caught fire, they morphed into four drill-like shapes, everything was building into a spiral as one could hear the air grinding due to the sheer speed and force being unleashed.

While energy of both the Cosmic and Life-Fiber equations were spinning around the two, from where she was, Satsuki saw only two drills clashing, Inumuta looked at the data he was getting with a dropped jaw, "Fifteen tons, his approximate force is fifteen goddamn tons… What absurd strength!"

Takaharu felt his body slowly being driven back, in response he just laughed eagerly as he poured all of his burning passion into the Heartbreak Shot! Fourze answered this impassioned attack with his own force, the air exploding just at the apex of their attacks meeting while a torrent of flames exploded from his rocket to further push him forward.

Cracks appeared over the surface of the boxer's glove, and just as it shattered he grinned widely then opened his arms wide as Fourze shot past him and slammed into the arena beyond.

The entire thing cracked in half, a fissure spreading from where the drill had impacted the ground, when the ground split explosions blossomed behind Kamen Rider Fourze, giving him an magnificent exploding backdrop while the air erupted into fire around him.

Behind him, Takaharu fell onto his back spread-eagled onto his back, a wide grin covering his face before he laughed out, "Incredible… Simply, incredible… Date Eiji, I wish you could've seen my tribute to you… We were…so goddamn awesome." The boxer's attention turned to the Rider who approached him silently, Gentaro flipped the switches on his belt, transforming back to normal and extending a hand down to him.

"Hey! Wanna be my bud? Your fists told me it all, you need a friend!" Takaharu could only laugh happily and grabbed his hand, shaking it once as he got up. The two of them shook hands once, gripping them tightly, pulling away Gentaro banged his fist against the boxers fist, before reversing the process as feudal drums banged dramatically.

Falling back with another laugh, Takaharu was picked up by the Rider and slowly carried down to where a bunch of stretchers had gathered, raising the boxer's hand in honor of his fight, the crowd went wild with cheers due to the spectacular match that had taken place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Satsuki-sama, you would not believe the power of that suit… What kind of genius made such a marvel of engineering and construction? I wish I could meet such a brilliant man, and get the exact details on this powerful armor. But at the same time, it's not as impressive now that I've had time to compare the data between it and Shirō's data on the Kamui." Sitting upon her throne, the student council president had much to consider after witnessing such a splendid battle.

Even as she sat down upon the round chair, Inumuta walked in, excitedly telling her what he had learned from the battle with Takaharu, a Two-Star had been an excellent test-subject for Fourze's power. Especially more since both had been similar in personality and attitude, the fight had offered vast amounts of data for the computer-wiz to pour over in excitement.

"According to my readings and comparisons between the two, a Kamui offers vastly superior speed and agility based on Fourze's exact make up, the land speed record he can run at is in comparison to high end muscle cars, where as a Kamui is akin to a jet in an exact test. Using what you've given and told me about the exact nature of a Kamui, Fourze is slower than one. To offset this, the… Kamen Rider, has far superior defense and strength, think of it as the difference between Power Armor and a Power Suit. Superior attacking and defensive strength vs superior versatility and agility."

"In proper Japanese, Puppy, not your disgusting video game speech." Walking in, Nonon gave the blue-haired man a snide tone, but even she felt some measure of interest in what she witnessed, however their interest was completely dwarfed by Uzu's when the monkey ran in.

The green haired samurai was positively itching for a fight, the grip on his shinai tightened enough to where all present could hear the bamboo sword creak in anticipation, his eyes were wide to the point one could almost see them whirl into green flames as his fighting spirit poured out like a river.

Inside the room all those present felt the samurai unleash his fighting spirit, the room filling up with a static buzz of excitement. Before Nonon could protest Uzu was already on his knees in front of Satsuki, his breath heavy as his heart beat so fast he nearly felt his desire to battle the Rider control him.

"SATSUKI-SAMA! I request permission to fight Gentaro Kisaragi! He gave one of my boys one of the best fights I've ever seen in my entire life! After that fight, my heart hasn't stopped beating, I… I really want to fight that guy! Please! Allow me to battle him and see his strength with my own eyes! I need to measure my limits and fight him!"

"Denied. Until..." Satsuki immediately declared after Uzu's heartfelt speech making him look crushed to the point of depression, but what she said after made the monkey shoot his gaze up in hope, "Until he faces more Two-Star students. We need a much more accurate measurement for his exact capabilities in comparison to a Kamui."

Inumuta typed into his handheld, giving his opinion on the matter while Nonon looked annoyed at seeing Uzu scrape and bow in front of Satsuki, "If we had a second Kamui user, then it would be a simple matter to set up Fourze and them to either fight against each other or together to gain a measure of their abilities… Could the Director be persuaded to-"

"Absolutely not. My mother has more important things to do than indulge my desire to kill her. Besides, if we were to show her this data, then there is no telling what she would do with it, it could benefit or hinder the school's progression to an extreme degree." Satsuki said in a harsh response to the very thought of ever asking her mother for help, even if Ragyō could be persuaded to part with the few Kamui that actually existed in the world which was a long shot if there ever was one, she would be far more interested in why Satsuki wanted one to begin with and what she wanted to use it for.

That would lead to questions that Satsuki did not want to answer, and even more disturbingly lead to involvement from parties she would rather not catch the interest of, not the least of which was the Grand Couturier herself.

No, she had to make do with the current situation, and more importantly find a way to get Gentaro to fight more Two-Stars.

Her hands arched themselves slowly as she shot a look towards Uzu, "Sanageyama."

Her voice made the monkey get up and look at her in askance, "Yes, Satsuki-sama?"

"Tell me, do any of your club captains wish to impress me and yourself?" she asked with her ever stoic face.

Uzu couldn't hide his grin, "All of them do, but there is one who has really been trying hard lately, she's a real go-getter."

This got her interest, "What is their name?"

Uzu gave her a wide grin, exposing pretty much all of his teeth in it, "Omiko Hakodate, the Tennis Club captain and Olympic Nationalist. She's our go-to girl for the Hokkaido match coming up soon."

Satsuki could almost smile at that knowledge, she settled instead for a slightly amused curl of her lips, making Nonon's face widen into its own smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah… Ryūko-chan, would you be as kind to meet me in my office?" As the trio of avenger, Rider and airhead moved from the courtyard, many questions already blooming in the red-locked girl's mind, not the least of which was how the hell Gentaro even had a Rider Belt, she saw Aikurō Mikisugi walk towards them with a lackadaisical wave.

Mako was already pulling on Gentaro's hand eagerly, making Ryūko flash the two a sheepish nod as she apologized, "Sorry guys, I'll meet you after I get back from this."

"Of course, Ryūko-chan! Give it your best in meeting with Aikurō-sensei!" Gentaro was cheery as ever as he declared that, making the girl give him a more confident grin before she walked off with the shabby looking teacher.

"Alright teach, what's the big deal? Why'd you want to talk to me, and what the f-" As Ryūko walked into Aikurōs office, she was suddenly blinded by an intense light.

Her jaw clenched in disgust and annoyance as she saw the man swipe off his glasses, his hair suddenly slicked back into a wild untamed and overly sensual look, it even gained a bright blue glister. Ripping open his shirt, he revealed a heavily toned body that was glowing a bright pink on the parts she didn't want to see on a man unless she got married, with especial emphasis on his nipples shining.

She could only flinch and cringe in utter shock as the man posed in front of her, his tone shifting entirely from its bored and listless tone to a voice best described as being right out of a porno, "Welcome little Ryūko fly, to Aikurō's Spider Parlor of love. I have many important things to tell you, not the least of which is give you a gift your father wished for you to have."

Her brain needed a few seconds to formally restart as all her right eye seemed to be doing was to twitch rapidly, "What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. The F... Ok, am I really going to question this bull with reason?" She said as her brain finally snapped back to focus and her face gained a bright blush at the sight of the half-naked man posing in front of her like he was out of a fabulous comic book. She then settled for trying to shake off whatever mental scars she already had forming.

The man merely posed once more as she stumbled backwards onto a chair, his entire chest thrust forward as he told her with a flourish while his pants slowly slid down, "You have questions, I have answers, and more importantly, a birthday gift from your father. As an apology for all those he missed before."

Leaping to her feet in shock, Ryūko pointed her Scissor-blade at Aikurō angrily, her voice coming out in a harsh tone that said to stay away from her, "What the hell do you know about my dad?! Why the hell did he even tell me to come to this forsaken school? And more importantly, who the hell killed him?"

Her tone was utterly harsh and filled with barely restrained rage while the flamboyant man merely bowed his head in sorrow and acceptance of her fury, "Your father Isshin was a great man, a brilliant one as well. He was a leader to the organization he created for us, the wonderfully splendid Nuuuuudiiiisssst beaaaaacchhh."

His voice came out in a long overly dramatic drawl, killing Ryūko's anger and making her eyes look completely flat, "Nudist what now?"

"NUUUDISSSSSSSTTTTT BEAAAAACHHHHHH!" The man in front of her said dramatically once more while part of his half-exposed crotch glowed pink too, adding a more nauseating light that made her want to go blind.

It also got the girl to pinch the bridge of her nose, "Okay. Say I believe you and totally don't think you're a freakin' maniac whose more full of diseased crap than a sewage treatment plant, what proof do you have that my dad created an organization called… ugh, Nudist Beach?"

Saying the name alone seemed to make a part of her brain want to break out of her skull.

Here the man gave her a small grin, even as he sat down next to her and invaded her personal space to a degree she was close to stabbing him for, her blade swung up and prevented him from getting closer than he already was when he got incredibly close to her personal space limit, "I'll show you the proof. Ryūko-chan. Are you ready to see it? It might turn you white with terror, I must warn you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you flippin' crazy-ass freak. Show me or whatever so I can get back to Mako and Gentaro then hopefully get some decent lunch." She said scooching away from him with a look of disgust and annoyance balanced perfectly together on her face. Aikurō merely posed once more, before he slammed his fist against a raised section of the wall.

The couch seating the red locked girl's nice tushy suddenly slid into the wall, revealing a huge hole beneath her leading into a slide like tunnel.

Her head snapped down to stare at the abyss below her before she fell, her voice screaming in anger and terror even as Aikurō posed dramatically above the hole, "I'll see you in a few hours if not a day Ryūko-chan… Oh. AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY! SUBARASHI!"

"YOU FRIGGIN' SHINY NIPPLED AAAAASSSHOOOOOOLLLLEEEEEEEEEE!" Was her very eloquent and masterfully put together response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what Ryūko-chan is doing to take this long… She might be in trouble! Don't you think, Gen-chan? She might be fighting off horrible spirits trapped in a terrifying puzzle game! Or fighting off evil looking black alien creatures with acid for blood! Or! Or! Fighting off crab-faced clicky things!" Mako's imagination got the best of her as she thought of Ryūko fighting off deformed humanoids in leather outfits with one's head covered in nails, weird black aliens with heads resembling male genitalia, and crab faced creatures in body armor with creepy metal masks that were fully armed to hunt.

Gentaro laughed at the coconut-headed girl's worries, "Don't worry, Mako! Ryūko's strong, I can tell. She said she'd see us again, so I trust her."

Hearing those words, Mako sniffed and forced her tears to stop with a determined nod, "Y-Yeah! Ryūko-chan is pretty cool, so I'll believe I'll see her again because she's also my friend!"

"That's the Mako I befriended!" he said with a wide grin, "Don't believe in the me that believes in you, Mako, or the you that believes in me. Believe in the Mako that believes in yourself."

She pumped a fist up, "But I also want to believe in the Gen-chan that believes in me, just as much as I believe in the Mako that believes in you! Because… we're buds!"

"Damn straight!" he said as he also pumped his fist to the sun.

All around them, everyone stared at the odd duo with raised eyebrows. It was like seeing lost twins of sorts. Sure, they looked quite different, the lanky but strongly built Rider was far more flashy than Mako ever could be, and the coconut head's most outstanding attributes were the large amount of mass she had on her bust and the cuteness of her round and innocent eyes. And yet, it was like seeing a brother and sister sharing a brain.

It was like staring at two suns. Both were so grossly incandescent with their cheerfulness like magnificent bodies of light and warmth. One could almost praise them.

The day seemed to pass by lazily, and yet neither of them saw Ryūko in the slightest, thanks to Gentaro's reassurances Mako didn't worry, and just as the day seemed to come to a close, the coconut headed girl remembered something that had her gasp in shocked horror.

"Oh! My! God! I forgot! I had Tennis Club practice today! Omiko-senpai said she'd kick me out if I didn't show up again!" Her hands clapped to her cute hamster-like cheeks that made you want to pinch them with a horrified expression.

Gentaro's face grew serious and super chiseled, as if he was a character in a deeply manly manga, "We must get you to Tennis Club then, Mako-chan!" He surprised Mako yet again for what seemed like the first time again, Gentaro seemed to make everything he did seem like it was new no matter how ordinary.

A swift cry of countdown and a dual cry of "HENSHIN!" later and Mako was screaming at the top of her lungs while she and Fourze sailed through the skies thanks to the Rocket Switch.

The flying Rider flew them straight into the tennis court, stopping only to get directions on where to go from shocked students that had to look up at the skies to find out who was shouting at them. When they landed straight into the tennis court, and after returning back to normal, Gentaro was whistling in relief loudly but the huge grin on his face shone so brightly it made up for the shock Mako went through in his crazy state of mind.

"Omiko-senpai, I-"

'TUNK-TUNK-TUNK!'

As she ran straight onto the court with her finger raised dramatically to explain why she had been absent for most of practice, a machine-gun volley of tennis balls slammed into her cheeks, making Mako tumble bottom over teakettle onto the court with a huge inflamed cheek.

"M-MAKO-CHAN!" Exclaiming her name in horror, Gentaro rushed over to his fallen friend, who oddly enough seemed perfectly fine as she tried to talk to him through a swollen cheek that looked like she got pinched by a particularly ornery crab, or had a bad case of allergies.

"Mmmn 'ine Gn-twhan! Mko-entai sss lurk dat!"

He stared at her long and hard, before declaring the truth in his heart, "I'm sorry, I didn't get that."

Before Mako could muffle some other odd answer, a loud female voice interrupted her.

"So you once again skipped out on practice, under-classman? I've been growing impatient with you ever since the semester started, and I finally have had it with you messing around instead of trying to improve your status in the school! You're… OUT! Pack your stuff and leave!" Gentaro could only look completely shocked at the woman who strode out in front of him, she was best described by these words: shark-like.

Her impressive dentures were entirely made up of sharp, shark-like teeth that glittered nastily when she was frowning, and she was currently doing that quite a bit. Her hair was done up in a long pair of pale blonde pigtails on each side of her head, each of which flowed down to her midsection like streamers, and over her body she wore a two star tennis-uniform.

Said outfit clung to her body in a manner where one could tell she was possessed of an altogether very impressive bust, and exposed her legs via a skirt, said legs went on for days and were quite toned for their exposure. Over her feet were worn a pair of tennis sneakers, but what really stuck to Gentaro's mind and what made him gape in shock.

Was the extremely odd piece of head-gear she wore, beneath one of those typical topless tennis hat was a multi-lens zoom-in capable camera like eye that seemed to check his lean muscular body out briefly - or was that just his imagination? -, her other blue eye was exposed and currently narrowed into an furious glare. Over her shoulder was slung a gigantic tennis racket made out of the same red threads that his new best bud Takaharu's gloves were made out of, and a literal collection of tennis balls were slung underneath her skirt, somehow magnetically clinging to her tennis outfit and her overall skin.

"Oi, Omiko-chan! You can't kick Mako-chan out just 'cos she was enjoying the day with me and showing me around!" he proclaimed defensively for the coconut haired lass.

"And who are you to tell me what to do with my under-classmen, eh? And how dare you, a No-Star, address me so casually?" Her volume although impressive wasn't quite up to Satsuki or Ira's level, and so her shout didn't blow Gentaro back or ruffle him much. He was thankful, he didn't know what he'd do if more people threatened his pompadour.

He pounded his fist twice into his chest, aiming his finger afterwards, "Kisaragi Gentaro! I'm the man that will befriend everyone here in this school!"

One could almost hear her and the other tennis club members' right eyebrows shoot up. Said girls had braided pigtails and wore their One-Star uniforms designed for tennis. Gentaro briefly wondered if there was such a thing as a woman able to give birth to armies of twins or if the school was made of clones. In reality, everyone was forced to dress the same only if they didn't possess a uniform with more than one star. Those below Club Captain level were forced to dress and even comb their hair the same.

If one could break the mold, then they were able to move up the ranks and progress, that being said there were students who openly wore what they wanted with no concern, such as Mako and her no-star status or Gentaro by his very nature as an independent human being.

But that was a part of the school rules he didn't read after finding information of the people he wanted to befriend, i.e. Satsuki and her school's four best members. Well, four best after her.

Dragging herself to the safety of the pompadour, Mako spoke once the swelling settled down, "Please, Omiko-senpai! I know I didn't come here, but in Mako's mind being with my friends is on the top of my list along being with my family! Mankanshoku Mako knows her priorities: first, family and friends; second, croquettes; third, saying what's in my mind and heart; fourth, clean underwear; fifth, food; sixth, miso soup, and seven, club practice!"

Omiko snapped out of her confusion, asking angerily, "Are you trying to actually piss me off?!" she couldn't believe someone would say that seriously, not even someone as mentally questionable as Mako.

Gentaro watched the blonde pull out a tennis ball from her skirt, throw it into the air, and swing her enormous racket with the ease one would have in swatting a bug to throw the ball at high speeds. Mako couldn't have reacted even if she wanted to. The tennis ball went at speeds the likes of a bullet, which should have made the coconut head splatter like a grape even if they were made of rubber.

And that was probably what shocked Omiko the most when Gentaro's hand caught the ball. Granted, he didn't get out unharmed. She watched his teeth grind together as the ball kept on rolling on his palm at high speeds, the friction burning his skin until it stopped.

Gentaro then gave her a smile, panting from the will-power he used to control the pain from getting to his voice, and he had one eye shut to try to not hiss at the burning sensation in his palm, "Sorry, Omiko-senpai."

She was even more shocked when he let go of the ball and… bowed?!

"Please, let Mako keep on playing!" he then stood straight up just as quickly, "I don't want you to lose a friend like Mako because she missed practice!"

His smile was genuine. His words came from his heart. And her lens could tell he wasn't acting at all.

Thus, her mouth curled into a true shark smile, "Are you kidding me?" then she turned back to sneering, "Who'd want someone like her to drag their club down?! She's the very example of undisciplined! I can't let someone like her remain here without tarnishing the reputation I built for this club!"

Gentaro made her eyes widen when his face turned determined and his feet advanced a step each towards her, "But clubs are supposed to be a place where friends who share something they hold dear, a link that ties them beyond words and ideas, remains forever in their memories! Would you truly kick Mako out of that?!"

Her eyes were dull and her reply even duller, "Hell yeah. Just because you gave an impassioned speech, doesn't mean I'll need to listen to you! If you want to prove a point and make me accept that lazy under-classman back in, then how about we make a wager, eh, Slacker?" Omiko dug her pinky finger into her ear, flicking her finger with a bored glare that suddenly turned demonic, her teeth exposed in an utterly nasty grin.

"I'll accept if it means Mako can keep being your friend!" Gentaro stepped forward, his face set in a confident grin that made Omiko snicker loudly, her arms thrown to the side as she shrugged casually. Without warning she suddenly emitted a terrifying aura, her very nature seeming to turn feral.

She sneered at the thought, "Who needs friends?"

Her question was low, "What did you say?" Gentaro asked, sounding genuinely confused, but whether he heard her or not was up to interpretation.

Pulling the brim of her tennis cap down she ignored him, her visible eye seemed to glow an ominous blue as steam escaped from her mouth, her next words seeming to hang on the air evilly, "You'll need to beat me in a tennis match against my club. Either with a friend, or by yourself. If you lose then you, the slacker, and her peasant family will be removed from Honnōji Academy and Honnō. By force."

Without hesitation, without a second's thought, without a moment's fear, Gentaro stepped forward and banged his fist twice against his chest, feudal drums banging dramatically as he pointed at Omiko, "When I win I want you to be my best bud! There is nothing more valuable to me than seeing the smiles of friends old and new! And I want Mako to be back amongst her club members too as your friend!"

He said with the absolute certainty of a man who knew his destiny and grabbed it into his hands and shook it until it mooed.

The shark-toothed tennis captain merely let loose a nasty sneer as she mocked him, "Pffh, when you win? You have no idea who the Hell I am, do you? I've won Gold Medals for Japan for the past two years and still running, I'm Omiko Friggin' Hakodate! And you, Slacker, are going to be in for one nasty game! See ya in about thirty minutes, ahahah!"

She cackled evilly, her vapid looking club members giggling as well as they walked away, Gentaro merely grinned widely at Mako who was looking at him with teary eyes, "G-Gen-chan, I might be thrown out of this school with you! You want to risk that ju-just for Mako's-"

"For Mako-chan's happiness! I don't want to ever see the faces of my buds in tears! I want them to smile and laugh with their honest feelings shown because that's the way I know they're truly happy." In that moment, the coconut headed girl saw Gentaro seem to become more than a Rider or a student, she saw him as a true hero and, more importantly, a true friend.

Her tears poured down like a river as she began sobbing in happiness, the tears flowing to such a degree that the tennis court was briefly flooded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inumuta watched everything through the eye of his handheld, and scoffed, "What an idiot. He is either too stupid to realize how far he dug himself, or he truly believes he can find his light in this world of d-"

"Snore… Oh, sorry, I didn't act that well enough." Nonon said with her usual mocking face.

Inumuta wasn't fazed, "I'd appreciate to know what you're plotting on these people. Matoi seems to have disappeared, swallowed by the earth itself, perhaps. Meanwhile, Kisaragi is trying to befriend Sanageyama's chosen captain to see more of his worth. Granted, individuals as single-minded as him are perhaps one step below amoebae on the great scheme of things in my eyes."

She smirked more, "Oddly considerate of you seeing how microbes and computers are your only friends." Then she put a finger to her lips and rolled her eyes up, trying to look innocent, "Then again, I could have my own thing planned… And I'm not telling you!"

The two shot each other heated glares, flashes of lightning shooting from their eyes and meeting with sparks upon collision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well! Glad to see you could make it here on time, Slacker. You playing alone?" Omiko was surprised, she honestly expected Gentaro to bail against her, but what surprised her more was how he put his belt on the moment he entered the court.

"I'm not alone! Because I have my heart burning with the desire to be your bud! And more importantly, I know Ryūko-chan will join me!" Gentaro had made a quick call to Ryūko prior to the match using his special phone that turned to be the No. 30 and No. 31 Switches, Magnet. Said phone was naturally called, NS MagPhone.

The red-streaked girl seemed to be in a pretty annoyed state, but more noticeable was how embarrassed she seemed as she told Gentaro she'd join him on the court as soon as she got there.

Gentaro could damn near swear he heard a masculine voice telling her not to wear any other clothes but himself, and that he was all she needed as an outfit, Ryūko suddenly shouting, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BLOOD-SUCKING BASTARD!" without any warning before frantically telling him she'd call back later.

Mako was there with him when they heard such a thing, and Gentaro actually saw a white bubble/cloud thing pop over her head, with a picture of Ryuuko naked and about to be bitten by some odd monster of sorts while a cartoonish Gentaro tried to drive a stake through its heart. Said monster looked a lot like Christopher Lee did in his forties to fifties.

As he stepped forward onto the court, he was already flipping the belt's switches with a confident grin aimed at Omiko.

" _3!_ " Satsuki silently observed this from her tower in her round seat with some tea ready, Inumuta eagerly typing away as he gathered data from Gentaro's body.

" _2!_ " Uzu stepped in, his shinai tapping against his shoulder energetically, while his eyes focused their gaze to the utmost as he stared right at Gentaro.

" _1!"_ Omiko swung her racket slowly, picking up speed before suddenly clutching her heart with wide eyes, feeling its beat increase when her battle spirit seemed to spike up rapidly.

Pulling the switch back, he roared out as he threw his hand up!" _HENSHIN_!" With that, Gentaro transformed right into Fourze, but something was distinctly different.

Fourze knelt down suddenly, then sprang up in utter excitement as he roared out, "UCHU… KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Inumuta cringed, "It's like he believes that battle cry will give him luck or something. How sad. Hmm?"

Everyone noticed what was different, Fourze slowly pulled out the Rocket Switch and another, and replaced them both with a bright red and bright purple pair of switches respectively.

"~ _MAGIC HAND~!"_

" _~HAND~!"_

" _~MAGIC HAND ON~!"_

" _~HAND ON~!"_

Letting loose a loud gasp of excitement, Inumuta looked at the data being shown as two hands attached to long gripper arms appeared over Gentaro's right arm and left leg respectively. One was a massive heavy looking tool, the other appearing more delicate.

His shout echoed out past the moon itself, even as the arms attached to his limbs shot out, Omiko dodging to the side as she saw them reel in three tennis rackets.

Each arm grabbed one, while Fourze held the third in his spare hand, with all three gripped in his hands, he suddenly struck a pose before he excitedly shouted, "Kamen Rider Fourze, Three-Racket Style! Let's do this, man-to-man!"

She stared at him with a blank look in her eyes, "I'm a woman."

He paused, "Oh…" a breeze flew by, blowing a tumbleweed in the middle of the tennis court, "Then let's do this mano-a-mano!" he shouted, with his pose still intact.

Mako stared at him from the sides, "Amazing! Gen-chan can do all sorts of cool and odd things with those arms! I bet he could cook for an army in three seconds with them!"

A voice to her side chuckled, "I bet he would."

She turned, and gasped, "Fu-Fukuroda-senpai?!"

Said short boxer was in a No-Star uniform, but it was different. The pants were cut at the knees to resemble shorts like the ones he wore, he was still shirtless even if the No-Star jacket covered his torso, opened to show his lean but strong built. He no longer had the headgear, and the only boxing gloves he had were hanging around his neck, hung together by the tied up laces resting over his shoulders and leaving his hands were exposed. They were large in comparison to his body size, and had many scars on the knuckles. Around his fingers he had somewhat bloody bandages wrapped on, showing that he had earned his position through honest dedication to boxing.

He grinned with his the gap between his teeth showing, crossing his arms, "Surprised, Mankanshoku? I'm a No-Star now." He sighed, "Well, all champs must fall one day, but…"

He stared at Gentaro in the tennis court, and Mako grew worried, "You're not mad, are you?"

He shocked her by laughing happily, "Hahahahah! Why would I? I got a damn good fight out of meeting him!" he then stared at the Rider and raised a fist, "Oi, Kisaragi! Don't you dare lose after taking my belt!"

Mako nodded and cupped her hands to her mouth, "You can do it, Gen-chan! This Mankanshoku believes in you! Even if there's no justice or kindness in this world, Mankanshoku Mako will believe there is always a Kamen Rider!"

Gentaro turned and gave them both a thumb up, "Don't worry! Like I said, I plan to make a new friend! I won't give up on that!"

"Enough talk, Slacker. You ready? You're about to face the greatest tennis player in all of modern Japan!" Omiko flashed Gentaro a wicked grin even as she was bouncing a tennis ball in her hand.

Fourze faced her and merely held out his tennis rackets, giving her a grin behind his helmet, "Let's do it, Omiko-chan!"

His confidence and informality annoyed Omiko, without further talk she swung her gigantic racket forward while giving a loud cry, "ONE HUNDRED BALL BARRAGE!

The killer slice she served seemed to divide the ball into a hundred smaller ones, each one flying right towards Fourze! To everyone's shock, the Kamen Rider merely cheered as he hit the ball back!

The rackets his switches held shot out via the Magic Hand and Hand arms and smacked back the tennis ball flying right to his face. Omiko sucked in air from shock as her special shot, a serving so powerful it created the illusion of countless of balls swarming over every single angle around her opponents, was parried by three rackets.

But Gentaro knew he had to keep up. With or without his tankier suit's build, that shot had managed to break light itself to create an illusion of countless tennis balls shooting at him. Had he not reacted out of instinct and battle experience, his body would have flipped backwards countless times against the spiked walls that surrounded the little arena he and Omiko had to "fight" in while desperately trying to parry the serve she sent his way.

Controlling all three arms with focus born out of constant battles and a mind of their own the limbs seemed to have to help him to realize difficult tasks, Fourze not only excelled against the One Hundred Ball Barrage, but served it back right at her. Omiko's racket expanded in size and caught the ball without effort, but her hand rose to her sharp teeth, biting her thumb angrily as that wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to even be able to compete against her!

Furiously, she gathered her strength, before the Tennis Captain swung her racket again, this time with greater speed and force.

"TWO HUNDRED BALL BARRAGE!" This time, the hundred balls doubled and one could see the air rippling around the powerful shot. It flew like a rain storm over the Rider's head.

This time Gentaro was worried, ' _I'll have to bet it all on this! Here I go!_ ' Fourze swung his rackets out like a series of flails, the rackets catching as many of the illusionary balls as possible before he gasped when his Hand Switch arm extended and shot forward, sending the real ball flying over Omiko again!

This time she actually had to move, barely more than a few steps to swing her racket and catch the tennis ball, but her face turned a bright red as Fourze cheered loudly.

"I did it!" he shouted while pumping his arms up, "See that, Mako-chan?! We can play tennis together if you feel like it!"

That cheerful, carefree voice addressing the coconut head snapped something in Omiko, "You punk! Don't! Look! Down on my tennis skills!"

Her shout was accompanied by a wicked swing, forcing Gentaro to jump up after the ball touched his side of the court and sailed into the air. His strength also applied to his legs, sending him flying at it to deliver it back at the girl with a loud crack that broke the air, and one of his rackets.

But he couldn't care about it, his Magic Hand reached for another, "Who's looking down on your skills, Omiko-chan? I want to understand you and them! So I'll play to the best of my ability, and reach you to see your first smile as my friend!"

"Friend!? Who needs friends?! In this world, in this life, in this game, friends are nothing but dead weight and a waste of time!" Omiko was positively glowing with rage now, her battle spirit boiling out as she seemed to gain a burning eye. As her fury bubbled over, she slammed her racket down onto the ground, making it expand into a gigantic size, easily six times bigger than it had been before, and it was already quite massive. Naturally the size increase applied to the spikes as well which now resembled a bramble patch of wicked thorns.

Her grin turned demonic as she grabbed her skirt and flung it up, releasing hundreds of tennis balls in the air.

"Oi, that's cheating!" Gentaro cried.

"This is my court, which means my rules!" the shark-toothed girl stated viciously as she swung the racket again, her voice triumphantly declaring, "ONE THOUSAND NEEDLE BALL BARRAGE!"

This time every ball increasing until over a thousand flew directly at the Rider, and every single one was a solid, real tennis ball! Said tennis balls grew spikes, and would've torn Fourze's rackets to shreds… had he not pulled out another switch, this one a light blue with a 26 on it. Replacing Drill with it, he pulled the switch, making it cry out eagerly.

"I get it…" he stated slowly as he flipped the Switch, "If you really think having friends is such a weight, then let me carry that weight for you!"

" _WHEEL~!"_

" _WHEEL ON~!"_

His left leg was suddenly replaced by a double wheel, vaguely resembling a Segway, if it wasn't for the fact that he revved up suddenly and burst across his side of the court leaving burnt tracks across the solid concrete from the friction. The sheer speed he gathered allowed him to whirl around with all three rackets, creating a tornado of swings!

"RIDER WHEEL TENNIS RACKET TORNAAAADDOOOOO!" He made up that name on the spot, and to the shock of all onlookers, Inumuta especially as he frantically tried to calculate the cosmic energy being unleashed, every spiked ball was launched right back at Omiko.

Her gaze turned up as she saw the storm of tennis balls falling towards her, in response to the sight, she ground her sharp teeth furiously at the very notion that Fourze turned her attack back on her. Exhaling sharply while stepping back slowly her lenses zoomed in onto large group, cycling through colors until she corrected it to the right setting before her racket swung out like a thunder-clap, knocked them right back, and then moved onto the next group. Swinging it faster than she ever had, she launched every ball right back at Fourze!

In response he merely moved faster, her racket swinging out rapidly in time to his repeated servings, the tornado he formed countering her immensely strong swings. The two repeated this furiously until the sound of a ball hitting the court startled both, they turned around to see two lone balls rolling across each of their sides of the court.

"GENTARO KISARAGI AND OMIKO HAKODATE, BOTH ONE POINT!" Cried Uzu Sanageyama, the match's referee.

They whirled around again, Fourze in excitement and Omiko in rage, as a huge scoreboard with their names over its surface suddenly had a pair of ones appear next to red and black cartoonish (chibi) images of their helmet and face respectively. Fourze's cartoonish-self had his lenses turned up in happy U's, while Omiko's cartoonish-self bore her teeth angrily.

"Huh, nice animation." Gentaro commented as he examined his cartoonish mini-self.

"You god damn bastard! You slacker piece of- DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON MEEEEEEEE!" Omiko snapped, the tennis captain literally snapped as she violently begun swinging barrages of tennis balls right at Gentaro. Each and every ball was thrown like a hurricane, and yet, despite that furious amount of serves, despite her rage and her frustration, Kamen Rider Fourze batted them right back.

This rapid-fire swinging competition continued until the bouncing of a ball startled her, making her whirl around, her lens zoomed in until all it saw was a lone tennis ball rolling slowly past her foot.

"GENTARO KISARAGI IS NOW AHEAD BY A POINT!" The scoreboard adding up a point to Gentaro's name, and causing the cartoonish Fourze helmet to move ahead of the cartoonish Omiko face, with a 2/1 lead, was salt in the wound.

"W-What the shit is this? I-I missed a serve… Me? Omiko Hakodate, the Two-Star Tennis Captain, the Gold Nationalist, I missed a serve? I never missed one before. What? W-Why?" All the blonde could focus on when she looked up was the silent form of the Kamen Rider in front of her, each tennis racket held at his sides.

In that moment, all she saw were the orange lenses of that damnable mask, and through them she saw images of what made her drive herself so hard. Her when she was weak and soft once, forced to crawl from the lowest rubbish heap until she could stand on her own two feet. How she claimed her gold medals with nothing but her will to win and her hard earned skill, the hours she poured into training, until her hands bled, her fingers ached, and her feet were covered in blisters.

She was going to lose to this damn Kamen Rider? To this masked buffoon? Her? The one who had trained until she was finally able to raise up and get a scholarship from Honnōji Academy by merit alone?

"What is this? Some kind of screwed up joke? Me? I'm… losing? No. No. No. No! No! NO! I refuse this! And you! You're wrong, this is some sick punchline to an even more messed up comedy routine! I can't and won't lose! Not to a Slacker piece of crap like you!" She stomped her feet furiously, Fourze dredging up her more vulnerable memories made her even more angry than she was at losing to him.

Mako gasped, a hand near her mouth, "Omiko-senpai is really mad but also so… sad. How is that possible?"

Fukuroda gave her a lopsided grin, "The way to Two-Star wasn't an easy one from the start. Before you arrived, Mako, she and I had to fight to get a One-Star uniform, make our own clubs, and then… It was battle after battle until we finally got to be captains of our clubs. We made our way to the top with our own two hands, that's the way it oughta be."

He looked at his heavily marked hands with a proud smile.

Mako nodded, "In short, Omiko-senpai is really amazing and sad."

The short boxer felt sweat drip down the back of his head, "Well… Yeah, something like that."

Mako turned to Gentaro, "Gen-chan, do your best! Mako will cheer for you even if she loses her voice! You can befriend anyone so long as you're in this universe, right?!"

The Rider nodded and, to everyone's shock, Gentaro flipped off his belt's Switches, turning back to normal.

"Sorry, Omiko-chan, but I plan on carrying all of that weight you have on you if it gets you to smile!" he declared with the same passion he used in everything. "If you're born into this world, no, into this universe, then you're not alone. If you believe you are alone, then I want to be the first one to befriend you!"

All he seemed to do was continue to look at her, the Rider's eyes conveying a genuine desire to be her friend, which only compounded her fury, "Stop it… Stop looking at me like that… Stop it! Stop you goddamn idiot! Friends?! Me?! With you?! I'll… I'll freaking kill you!"

As her anger threatened to boil over until absolute rage controlled her, it was a kind mercy that a sudden shout made both twist around, Omiko's face twisting up into a harsh sneer when she saw Ryūko run up to the court.

The girl wore a deep brown cloak and seemed to have a gigantic blush on her face as she carried her scissor-sword, Fourze cheered and clapped her shoulders when the Tennis Captain rose a hand to signal a recess before stomping off in a mood, her fury still red-hot.

"I knew you'd make it here, Ryūko-chan! I can't wait to fight with one of my best buds at my side! With your help, Omiko-chan will finally be able to show a genuine smile!" His exuberant tone made the red locked girl cough oddly, her blush only growing.

It was then that Gentaro noticed something different about the girl, her hair for one, it now possessed even more red locks, giving it an striped appearance, and this was enhanced by how she seemed a little taller now.

Raising a hand he compared his height to her with a confused, "Huh? Huh?" Before she stood only about up to his neck, now her head seemed just about eye level with him.

" **Ryūko… who is that nearby? He makes me feel warm and happy just by being near my lapels. Make him touch me, I want to feel his hands on my sleeves! I'm getting tingles just by being near him!** **"**

A soft muffled voice came from somewhere underneath her cloak, so soft Gentaro almost didn't hear it, but its tones were obvious to him. That voice was of a male.

Tilting his head in confusion, he reached out for Ryūko's cloak, she snapped back quickly, steaming a bright red until without warning her entire body jerked in a weird way. Gaping widely, the Kamen Rider got a glimpse of what laid underneath her cloak as it fluttered to the ground dramatically.

Her very outfit had… been replaced for lack of a better word, by a costume that if Gentaro was of a more perverse mindset would label stripper like.

It was a dark black and red outfit, composed of a mini-skirt, suspenders that only hid one essential part of her breasts, and thigh high boots combo. Said boots were high heels that elevated her to his eye level, and seemed to be equal parts stocking and garter-belt, connected via triangular silver fasteners. This outfit exposed some of her thigh, letting the Rider know that she was rather leggy.

The suspenders connected to a portion just over her rather sizable breasts, leaving pretty much all of her under-boob exposed, again connected via the fasteners. The top was an armored design, seeming almost like it was part of a suit similar to a Rider's helmet and upper torso armor. Completing the outfit were two raised sections, one crossed over by a red scar pattern of some kind, and the other was of a bulbous red and yellow eye.

" **Ryūko! I must insist, have him touch me! My Life-Fibers tingle just being near him! This is a man! This is a man…! WHO LOVES SPACE AND IS IN TURN, LOVED BY SPACE!"** The Uniform talked! And this is what shocked Fourze even more, its eye rolled around in excitement to face him!

"IT TALKS? W-W-Whoa! Ryūko-chan! That's so cool!" Gentaro's a man in his own universe, apparently.

"Shut up! And how the hell can you even hear Senketsu?" No words anyone said could help her embarrassment.

This little exchange only got one bit of information into Gentaro's pompadour, "It has a name? Ryūko-chan! You must introduce me to him! Any friend of Ryūko-chan's is one of my buds too!"

Were they making fun of her? Either way, this wasn't the attention she wanted, she wanted none, "SHUT UP DAMMIT! This is really frikkin' embarrassing to me already! I don't need you talking to my outfit too when he's already exposing half my body to everyone! And the hell you mean by he's loved by space?"

" **Exactly that Ryūko! He is loved by space and he loves space in turn! I can't explain it any better than that!"** the uniform sounded profound but also intent on knowing what made Gentaro so space-special.

As the rather cartoonish back and forth discussion went by, one young woman stared at it intently unlike the many male students trying to take pictures. On a side note, Satsuki herself was mentally praising Gentaro for not letting his lust get the best of him. Sure, he was flabbergasted by the sight, but now acted like his childish self for finding someone even odder than the red-locked girl to befriend.

"Oho? She has a Kamui? Inumuta." Satsuki rose a single delicate eyebrow when she saw what the hot-blooded girl had on, delicately sipping tea, Inumuta obeyed her silent command without hesitation.

The blue haired young man quickly begun ramming his fingers against his handheld. Data appeared on the screen, showing various graphs and read-outs from Ryūko's Kamui. Satsuki let loose a soft humph of irritation when she saw something that disgusted her completely, the red-locked girl was not fully synchronized with her Kamui yet. It displayed an open 50% synchronization, thus she wasn't entirely accepting of how her body was exposed in such a lewd manner.

"How worthless. She hasn't even begun to accept her power? Has she no pride? There is no shame, none whatsoever! To wear a Kamui and be worn by it, that is an honor and a measure of your strength! Kamen Rider Fourze, no, Gentaro Kisaragi is one who accepts his power freely, he lets space itself flow through his form. And yet she so foolishly wastes her time with meager embarrassment about being seen by others?" She placed her cup down delicately as she said those words, but those who knew Satsuki truly and completely, could tell that she was absolutely infuriated by the slight shaking of her hand and her tightened eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Round two of the tennis match begins in five minutes! Gentaro Kisaragi, Ryūko Matoi, please gather your equipment as necessary! You will be fighting against Omiko Hakodate and the entire tennis club!" The announcer loudly declared as the two entered the court, only to find Omiko with her arms crossed and a gigantic toothy grin on her face. The entire club with its eerily smiling female tennis players aligned next to her.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT FAIR?!" Of course Ryūko was upset by this turn of events, Gentaro merely clapped a hand onto the hot-tempered girl's shoulder, giving her a confident grin even as he held the belt in his other hand.

"Ryūko-chan! It doesn't matter if she does that, because we're going to befriend her! And that's the end of it! No matter what odds are against us, no matter if the world thinks us fools, I'll befriend her, and make her smile honestly! That's… just the kind of guy I am!" His words flowed through the girl's head, even as she felt embarrassment and reluctance to fight with her body so exposed, his confidence made her gulp and nod, her odd blue eyes gaining some confidence of her own.

"Tch… ok, fine, you hyperactive space nut! If you're counting on me that much, if you think we can do this, let's do it!" there was also her reluctance to do it, but it was like one of those cases a very odd but good-natured friend of yours asked you a favor with his head stuck in someone's pants.

"Oho? He shows impressive leadership capabilities if he can calm her weakness just with his words. Gentaro Kisaragi, you truly are an interesting fool." Satsuki rose an eyebrow as the graph showing the hot-blooded girl's synchronization rate increased by ten percent, putting it at an even 60%.

Hōka, giving a brief snort of his own, pushed up his glasses with a muttered, "He's just an idiot, if he thinks that he can befriend everyone, he'll just find how useless such a naïve belief is in the end."

"Ya ready to lose, you worthless Slacker? You and that dumb bitch are gonna really, really regret pissing me off!" Omiko pointed her racket at the Kamen Rider, who merely put on his belt with a confident grin that turned into a hot-blooded smile.

"Sorry Omiko-chan! But I won't lose! I've promised to carry whatever weight is on your shoulders!" The Fourze-Driver attached to his waist with a click before Gentaro flipped the switches, throwing his arm out in front of him dramatically as it begun the countdown.

" _3!_ " Omiko grit her teeth furiously at his words, her grip tightening around her racket before her heartbeat spiked again suddenly, making her grip her breast in shock.

" _2!_ " Ryūko exhaled sharply, clutching her scissor-sword tightly in both hands with a thread around the handle to turn it into a racket. She felt Senketsu quiver in excitement, her own heart racing as she felt the build-up of Cosmic Energy flowing around her, her Kamui was right: Gentaro was loved by space!

" _1_!" Satsuki felt her lips quirk into an extremely small smile when she felt Uzu's excitement from the high chair, his shinai tapping eagerly at his shoulder while his gaze was utterly focused on Gentaro again.

" _HENSHIN!_ " Both Rider and Belt called out as one after he yanked the lever, an energy field and blue smoke shooting out before covering his body in his Rider Armor.

Kneeling down slowly, he sprang up with his hands thrown to the sky, "UCHU... KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His voice echoed all the way to the heavens beyond, so high they touched the sun's surface itself!

"Kamen Rider Fourze, let's do this mano-a-mano!" Pointing his fists out dramatically, he pressed both the switches on his belt, making it shout and sing as the Magic Hand and Hand Switches appeared.

His arms shot out and grabbed both rackets even as he held his own in his free hand, Ryūko giving her sword a grimace before shaking her head out and glaring in determination at Omiko.

"Go Ryūko-chan and Gen-chan! Mako believes in the Gen-chan that believes in his friends, and the Ryūko-chan that likes to strip herself!" Mako's cheer made Fourze pump his fist in excitement.

"Oi!" the semi-nude girl cried loudly, as if her embarrassment wasn't enough.

Uzu reminded himself he was the announcer and loudly declaring, "ROUND TWO, BEGIN!"

"TEN THOUSAND TENNIS-BALL HURRICANE!" Omiko opened with a rapid spin of her entire upper torso, sending out a ripple of force through her uniform and out through her racket, her club members swung like well-trained military archers their tennis balls flying against her racket and being supercharged into a literal storm of flying spheres.

"No problem! SUPER RIDER FRIENDSHIP COMBO: FRIENDSHIP X-SERVE!" Gentaro really was having fun with the attack names, he and Ryūko shot forward, their rackets and sword swinging together to form a mighty pair of cuts in the air that exploded into a force wave shaped like a burning red X, Cosmic Energy and Life-Fibers mixing in picture perfect union since Ryūko's body was still half-exposed and getting pictures snapped left and right.

Inumuta was almost foaming at the mouth in abject shock and excitement even as his handheld displayed a brief near perfect 100% synchronization between Ryūko and her Kamui.

Taking a step back, the tennis captain could only gape as this attack sent her own barrage right back at her, gritting her teeth furiously she struck right back! Her club members ran across the court, sending every ball right back at the duo while covering every angle possible.

"Heh… Gentaro, you may be a complete nutter, but you've made me think we can really win!" Declaring that eagerly, Ryūko dashed forward, streams of light shooting from her body as she leaped into the air, her scissor-blood swinging around her in an arc of pure crimson. Leaping up right next to her, was Fourze who cheered with his rackets swinging together with her sword, both of them creating a tornado that blew the balls even faster back!

"KAMEN RIDER FOURZE-!" "RYŪKO MATOI-!" "ABSOLUTE TORNADO-!" "TENNIS BALL BARRAGE-!" Their twin cries heralded a storm of falling tennis-balls, each one glowing bright red as they fell like rain towards Omiko and her club members.

A massive amount of sweat rolled down the blonde's cheek, her lens zooming in onto groups of the falling tennis-balls before she begun swinging her racket with as much force as she could, her club members piled onto her racket, using their own to knock the balls back with just as much force!

Even as she fought harder, the Rider and Kamui wearer seemed to amp themselves up even further, their bodies glowing brightly as they felt their own synchronization grow stronger together. Grabbing Fourze's arm, Ryūko let herself be spun around in an arc, her feet kicking the Riders Tennis-rackets up and holding them between her heels with sheer centrifugal force.

With matching grins, Fourze's behind his helmet and Ryūko's on her face, they screamed out a new attack, blasts of red energy intertwining with grey to form a storm of pure force, "SUPREME COSMIC STORM!"

Senketsu felt his eye quiver in excitement at being so close to the Rider's body, and with that the storm once again sent the balls flying towards the tennis Captain and her groupies. This time the balls fell whilst glowing alternating shades of red and grey, each and every ball seeming to expand in size to her horrified eyes, her lens capturing every image of the sight.

"The Hell is this? Wha… What are you two?! Why in all the Seven Circles of Hell are you winning against me!?" Omiko felt fear, honest and terrible fear, she had never lost a single match on the court. Was she actually going to lose here and now? To two slackers who hadn't even put in half as much blood, sweat, and tears as she had into winning?!

She swung her racket with enough force to create a sonic boom, her club members sent flying into the sky as she ferociously poured as much raw strength into her Two-star uniform as she could, her racket expanding in size until it covered nearly half the tennis-court. When she swung, she swung with such force that the entire court shattered, chunks of rock, the net, and every ball flying out in a meteor storm.

"That's because, together, we fight as one! Friends do that, because they can count on each other to always… always be there! Omiko-chan! I've made up my mind so I will fight, bleed, struggle, and shrug off every broken bone so long as I can see your smile!" Kamen Rider Fourze declared with absolute certainty, his rackets being thrown together, stacking on top of each other as layers of Cosmic energy surged from his body.

Ryūko landed down next to the Rider, the thread her sword that turned it into a racket returned to her uniform. Her scissor sword suddenly expanding in size, it increased in length by a section literally unfolding out to transform it into a two-handed sword, the entire weapon glittering bright red with rainbow particles shining around it.

"Scissor Blade: Decapitation Mode!" she declared loudly.

Both looked at each other and nodded, Fourze swinging all three of his rackets while the red-locked girl swung her own sword with a loud cry of "Sen'i Sōshitsu!" Both did so at the exact same moment, their synchronization creating a dual explosion of even greater force!

Said explosion best resembled, from Satsuki's level of observation, a pair of gigantic burning fists, one red, and the other grey. Both fists made the ground in front of them shatter, such was the power released that the entire school, for a brief moment, shook.

Unable to blink, unable to stop it, unable to comprehend it, Omiko felt her grip loosen before her racket clattered weakly to the ground. The huge storm blew past her, making her outfit shudder rapidly, rips appearing all over its surface.

It came as no surprise that Omiko's uniform was ripped to shreds in a single instant, her racket exploding into Life-Fibers, with one long strand flowing into Ryūko's body. She dropped to her knees in shock, a barrage of tennis balls embedding themselves into the ground around her, forming the initials "KRC." In perfect western letters. Gentaro felt a smile forming, memories of the Kamen Rider Club flashing through his eyes at that little promotion of his club.

As her gaze shot to the ground, the tennis captain felt tears pour from her eyes, her shark teeth biting her lip so roughly she felt the salty taste of iron enter her mouth. She had lost, she had lost everything she had worked so hard for. What could she do now? She was a broken woman…

She was shocked even more, when she felt something warm and soft get draped over her body. Looking up, she saw Gentaro without his trade mark delinquent jacket. His face creased into a wide grin, tears of his own gathering in his eyes as he leaned over her with one hand held out to her.

His smile, in that moment, to the beaten girl, shone brilliantly with all the warmth and joy of the stars above, "Let me carry that weight you hold in your heart, Omiko-chan. I want to know all of your sorrows, because I will take them and turn your despair into hope!"

One of the perks of knowing Kamen Rider Wizard was that you knew that when you said such a thing, you meant it.

"G-Ge-Gentaro Kisaragi, you…!" Getting up slowly with his help before pulling away briefly, Omiko felt a hiccup come over her due to her tears, her heart beating so rapidly she felt like she could faint. "I… I hate you, I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I…"

And her words died in her throat when he grabbed her hand in his, "I don't want you to be alone at the top." He said with his usual grin, "You can be the best you want at tennis or everything, but when you get there through your own tears and blood, I want to be there to congratulate you!"

Images flashed before her… People who cheered for her, people who praised her, people who surrounded her every time she won… People who were with her. And then, she could see it, his smile amongst the crowd, shining brightly because of her.

Gripping her hand tight, he shook it up once, then down. Before pulling away, making a fist, she felt her own hand do the same unconsciously, as if it had always wished to do this. He reached out and banged his fist once against hers from the top, then reversed the process from the bottom, feudal drums banging in their heads.

"Y… You… IDIIIIIOOOOOTTT! W-W-Why…! Why are y… you-hic-hic... s-such a jerk? U… UWAAAAAAHHHAAAAAHHH!" She sobbed happily now, her heart feeling lighter, happier, and even more open as she hugged him suddenly.

Ryūko gave a sudden start at that, her eyes wide as she watched Gentaro hug the crying girl openly, his words making Omiko cry even harder, her fists clenching his shirt tightly as she soaked him with tears of joy, "I want to make friends and see them smile! To share in their laughter, to cry when they cry, to smile when they do! To me, that is what the universe is so awesome for! There's so many good friends to make, and so many buds to share moments with! I want you to be my bud, so I can laugh and cry with you too!"

His tears fell openly as he smiled widely, the two of them sharing a true moment of friendship being made.

The school was completely shocked into silence, as the once proud and so ruthless tennis captain cried and beat his chest weakly, her words coming out softly in a manner that one would best describe as being Tsundere-like, tough and harsh on the outside yet soft and cute on the inside.

"Y-Y-You stu-stupid j-hic-hic-jerk! Y-You best t-t-hic-hic-take r-responsibility for making m-me c-cry so h-hard!"

A single common thought was shared upon the thousands of thousands of deadpan looks, even Satsuki had that line cross her mind: it was a cute sight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And there, we, go! That's the second chapter of Life is Cosmic! Next chapter, we take a break from the battles and the drama, and close out the school day with Gentaro meeting the Mankanshoku's! Will Gentaro impress our favorite girl's family and become a part of their own along with Ryūko?

Does Harime Nui make you feel equal parts rage and feel like you're tempted with jail bait? If the answer is a definitive yes, then you know what's to come!

The Lord of Pages off to record a new chapter!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This section is devoted to my dear brother in all but blood The Swordslinger, he had an idea for an omake and I felt that it deserved to be shared with you all!

Enjoy!

-OMAKE-

 **Kisaragi Gentaro: Pokémon Master**

"Are you ready, Gentaro?"

"Of course I am, Gramps!"

A young teen clad in a delinquent-ish outfit looked up to his grandfather, clad in a biker's outfit. The boy had a pompadour, a bycicle designed to look like a rocket, and a smile on his face.

The old man chuckled, "Well, you're at the age all kids go on their own adventures. Be sure to make this road of your youth a spring to remember."

The two clasped their hands and the boy started moving forward through the town he lived. But as he was about to make it out to the tall grass, a voice called to him.

"Were you going without saying goodbye?"

He turned to see a boy in a brown uniform, "Ah! Ryusei!"

Said boy grinned and tossed him a white and red ball, "It's a present from me… A man like you can't befriend all Pokémon without one of his own." He looked to the side, unable to see his friend's eyes, "That's a Froakie. I raised it with the help of a friend of mine from my school. He is more stubborn than me, so be careful."

"I was about to say that, good thing you caught on how naïve Gentaro is." A colorful lad said, as JK walked in with his hands in his pockets, "Gentaro, you're awfully careless, but…" he ruffled his bleached hair and handed him another red and white orb, "You're a better person than me, so I think my Hawlucha will be better off with you, and he can take care of you too."

"You guys…" Gentaro broke into a huge grin, and was about to hug them, if not for the dark aura that appeared between him and Ryusei, making all three boys jump back at the sight of a Goth girl.

"…" she said nothing, instead she handed him another Pokéball and quietly slid behind Ryusei, where she finally talked, "The moon, stars and sun… They all praise your future adventure, Gentaro. My Shuppet should... be of help or tell you of misfortune… Fufufu..."

JK shuddered, "Ok, that won't help me sleep."

"Well, thank you!" he said with a large grin as he accepted the Pokéballs and put them on his belt, "I haven't even started my journey and I got three new fri-"

"Gen-chan, how mean!" a petite schoolgirl cried as she reached her friend and tackled him to the ground.

"Yuuki?!" he cried back.

"Here!" she said, shoving another Pokéball at him, right into his mouth, "Ralts-chan, even if you can or can't hear me, take care of him! He's very thickheaded so make sure he takes care of himself and has clean undies!"

A large pair of strong arms pulled her up, "Calm down, Yuuki. This is… my mistake." Said Shun's voice as he looked sheepish, holding a Pokéball of his own, "I was supposed to tell Gentaro where to meet us, but I got this from my father…" he caressed the ball with his thumb before handing it to Gentaro, "This Torchic is still a baby, but I'm sure that with you he'll be a king in your group."

Gentaro pulled the Pokéball out of his lips and accepted Shun's, "Thanks, and I mean it… Everyone, thank you for giving me new friends." He broke into a large bright smile, "By the way, where are Miu and-"

"Behind you." said a classy female voice as the owner approached him, "Honnōji region is a harsh place. Luckily for you, my female Nidoran isn't only cute but she also packs one mean punch." She gently placed the sphere in his hands, "She is as proud as me, but I told her to behave. After all, I won't have anyone belittling my friends."

Gentaro beamed, "That's Ama Region's queen for you!"

"Flabébé…" a small creature floating in a yellow flower stared at the kid with the pompadour, its tiny body was like something out of a fairy tail, and the way it glided on the flower made Gentaro worried. It looked so frail and- "Flabébé isn't fit for battles, but she kept me company whenever I was at the nursery. I think she'd like it if you took her with you to see the world."

The tiny creature nodded, and Gentaro extended his hand to it, "You bet. Flabébé-chan, let's see everything the universe has to offer and make great friends!"

Kengo turned around to hide his smile, "Still the same fool that befriended us."

And that is how Gentaro Kisaragi's journey started, filled with friends at the start, and with many friends to make without end.


	3. Meet the Mankanshoku's!

Alright! Last chapter was hot-blooded to the max and was awesome to write too! I'm feeling really happy with what I wrote so far, so I decided to work even harder and get the third chapter out on time.

This chapter is less dramatic than before, since it deals with the aftereffects of Gentaro's first day at Honnōji, and Mako introducing him and Ryūko to her family.

I hope you are all prepared for some whacky antics, because this chapter will be a comedy chapter!

Oh yes, and it'll have something added in for later. Will it be dramatic or important, who knows? The Swordslinger and I do, but we ain't telling!

Disclaimers go here and are sent to outer space. Toei and Trigger own, I own not.

Without further ado, I present to you… Meet the Mankanshoku Family, Gentaro and Ryūko!

 **Translations for this chapter:**

Yatta – Same as Yosh, which you can see on the first chapter/Yay!/Yeah!/I did it!

Choice of Song for this chapter: Kill La Kill OST: Light Your Heart up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What an incredibly awesome day! I made four new best buds! I can't wait to see what tomorrow holds in its hand, and who becomes my friend next!" Cheering loudly, Gentaro pumped his fist in the air as he walked home with his school bag slung over his back.

Next to him Ryūko walked with Mako cheering behind him, her outfit now completely replaced with Senketsu in his default form. The Kamui in his basic shape resembled an average school uniform save for being washed in his colors, and exposing her stomach, as well as gaining a red glove with a pin-trigger attached to it.

That was something she was given to help trigger her transformation by directly giving him her blood, Gentaro remarking with wide eyed amazement, "He drinks your blood and helps you fight?! That's… SO COOL! Best buds working together and sharing their strength like that, I wish my Suit and I could do that!"

"Oi, is your pompadour rooted in your skull or something?" the irritated red-locked asked with a deadpan look.

He tilted his head to one side, "Not that I'm aware of, but that could explain why this pompadour feels so much like it's a part of my own spirit."

Despite her initial reservations about the differences between their respective transformations, and the look of disbelief she had to shake after hearing such a thing, Ryūko felt her face break into a crooked smile at how childish and happy her best friends were. Their good mood was infectious and she couldn't help but feel more secure in her relationship with Senketsu.

Something that the Kamui remarked upon, " **Ryūko, your blood is feeling more at ease. Are you finally accepting that I am the only outfit you will ever need?"**

She really didn't need that kind of question, "Shut your mouth- face- whatever! Just shut it, dammit! I'm not going to sleep in you or crap like that!" being eloquent was hard when you argued with your uniform.

As always, Gentaro's pompadour seemed to do all the thinking, "Ryūko-chan! Senketsu just wants to be your bud! And I support him fully in that! Do your best, Senketsu!"

The uniform's eye on the red muffler perked up happily, " **Thank you, Gentaro-san! I definitely will!"**

There was a limit that everyone had, and Ryūko had reached hers, "Can't you two just shut your pie holes?!"

Laughing happily, Mako felt her chipmunk like cheeks widen into a huge bright smile as she watched her two best friends talk, "Gen-chan is super cool when he's trying to make new friends! I can't wait to make new friends with Gen-chan! But more importantly! Mako remembered! Her best friends need a new place to stay, right?"

Digging her pinky finger through her ears to dig some wax out she immediately blew off, Ryūko looked confused at the question before Gentaro banged his hand against his fist with a loud exclamation of agreement, "Ah! You're right! The No-Star Dorms are completely riddled with drafty rooms and huge roaches, right?"

That caused the red-locked girl to suddenly stop in her tracks, a rapid twitch overtaking her eye at the very thought of gigantic roaches. She had horrible flashbacks to a god awful horror film she watched back at her old private school. Said film involving terrifying flesh-eating roaches that swarmed over a small resort town and started turning people into disgusting cockroach human mutants.

Meanwhile the sheriff and his sexy ex-girlfriend had to deal with a sociopathic scientist woman that quite frankly had more than a fascination on them, more like some urges that needed to be sated in all the wrong ways.

"Why not stay at Mako's home then, Gen-chan, Ryūko-chan? You two would be welcome, most definitely! Mako's family would love to meet friends of hers! And she wants to introduce you to them too!" Mako said happily, her finger raised as she eagerly clapped her hands in excitement as she talked in third person out of sheer glee.

Gentaro grinned widely, his smile shining brilliantly, "I'd love to meet your family Mako-chan! It'll be really fun! Bonds born from blood, heart and soul are truly unshakable and unbreakable! I want to meet the people that helped Mankanshoku Mako to become the friend I cherish!"

"YATTA! Gen-chan, Ryūko-chan let's go! Mako wants you to meet them now!" Grabbing their arms, the coconut headed girl dashed off, dragging them both dramatically making them both yell in excitement and surprise respectively.

Senketsu tasted something odd, " **Hmm… Being this close to these two makes your blood warm and sweet. It's as if you were at a complete ease, no matter how odd they are.** "

Ryūko grimaced, "Hey, don't say stuff like that while tasting my blood!"

"But Ryūko-chan, your bond with Senketsu is one of literal blood!" Gentaro as always tried to defend his friends in the way that made the most sense to his pompadour.

Mako, however, didn't hear the odd trip banter as she kept pulling them forward.

"C'mon, we just go down this dark alley, down this creepy corner, through these sewage drains, and we'll get to my home!" Mako led them on a path that even the slimiest of people would admit was disgusting, Ryūko felt bile rise up in her mouth as she waded through tons of refuse, through piles of garbage, and down into the slums.

Gentaro was like Mako, he saw nothing wrong with the path they were taking, in fact his smile was only widening even more at the thought of meeting her family, something that made his best bud even happier.

Said coconut head knew that the people of her clan would love Ryūko and Gentaro, and Senketsu as well! Her good mood proved as infectious as the Rider's own, and she begun humming a song she loved listening to as a child.

Both Rider and Kamui wielder gave each other nods, seeing their best friend so happy was worth the path they were going through, and even if she still felt reservations about this whole situation the red-headed girl had to admit that if Mako was really happy to introduce them then that's what mattered.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaannnndddd~! TADA~! Mako is home! Mom! Dad! Mataro! Guts! Mako has brought friends!" She led them to what was little more than a hole in the wall door in a back alley, with a worn and filthy looking sign above the entrance reading: "Mankanshoku Back Alley Doctor Clinic."

A loud ruff was heard before a wildly running small dog dashed right up to the three of them, said dog wore an odd hoodie-sweater, had a huge mutt like face with a vacant pair of googly eyes, a tongue that stuck out, and best looked like some kind of weird mutant animal.

"Guts! Guts!" It barked energetically, leaping onto Gentaro's face. The small mutt begun frantically licking him with abundant doggy passion and love, covering the Rider in dog-slobber which only made him laugh.

Gaining a mildly disgusted look when she saw the dog didn't seem to run out of saliva, Ryūko ignored Gentaro happily cheering as Guts barked and ran around him, wagging his tail with such passion it was impossible not to see that Gentaro made friends with animals just as easily as he did humans.

She was startled when the dog leaped onto her face and begun chewing her hair quite suddenly, forcing her to let out a muffled cry while her hands rose up and twitched nervously.

Since it was an everyday thing for her, Mako happily exclaimed, "Guts loves chewing on the hair of people he really likes! But he also farts on them too!"

And cue a smell that made Ryūko violently slap the dog off of her face, her eyes watering due to the repugnant stench. She almost felt her hand shoot to her Scissor blade in pure fury before Guts ran up to Gentaro and did the exact same thing.

Unlike her he merely laughed at the dog, Gentaro did cough and had to wave off the bad smell briefly, but he didn't seem to mind. He just put his pompadour back into place with his grin growing even more. Guts happily leaping into his arms as Mako cheered eagerly at her dog accepting her two best friends.

"Jeez Louise, I hope he doesn't do all the damn time…" Ryūko gave a grunt of disgust, looking deeply annoyed at Guts who merely barked his name happily with a "Guts! Guts!" Gentaro reached down and pet the dog happily who ran in a circle of pure joy.

Mako noticed that Gentaro was still holding his briefcase, and cocked her head curiously, "Is that where you keep all of your switches, Gen-chan?" Gentaro merely flashed her a wide grin as he reached into the briefcase and pulled out a switch with a 6 on it.

"It keeps more than that, this is one of the Foodroids! Say hello to Burgermeal!" Pulling out a mechanical looking burger, one that had Guts and Mako slobber until they both realized that it wasn't real food, he plugged the switch into the burger. All three non-Riders were promptly surprised when the machine flipped into the air.

Transforming midair when it landed, the former burger was an oddly adorable robot halfway resembling a mouse and a sort of rolling vehicle. The machine let loose a cute series of beeps as it tilted its body inquisitively at Gentaro, he merely picked it up then aimed it at the three of them. Its eyes glowed light blue as it scanned them all, then transmitted the images to the Rabbit Hutch far above them on the moon.

Then he turned the machine to his face and gave it a wave, grinning widely as he exclaimed, "Guys! Say hello to my new best buds! This is Mako-chan, Ryūko-chan, and Guts!"

Sadly no one was on the other end, which made Gentaro rub the back of his head, but he knew that the data would transfer. He could get an update or call from Kengo when he was at the Rabbit Hutch, and so for the moment he was fine.

Handing Burgermeal to Mako, the chipmunk cheeks let loose a loud ooh of surprise and joy as the machine beeped at her pleasantly, "It's so cute, Gen-chan! Where'd you get this?"

"My best bud Kengo made it! He's a genius with them, heck, he made all of the Astro Switches I use in battle and for Fourze!" Ryūko scratched the back of her head, suddenly realizing that her best friend really was an idiot.

An idiot who knew how to fight, but still, an idiot. She got the oddest and most suspicious feeling that this Kengo was effectively the one who thought for Gentaro, and that if he was there he would have agreed with her thoughts. A sweat drop rolled down her cheek when she saw Guts playing with Mako who eagerly filmed the dog barking and running around.

Suddenly, socks screeching across the floor, as the boy from earlier in the day slid on his knees, trying in vain to jack Gentaro's suitcase. The pompadour clad rider seemingly lifted it without even thinking, making the boy scream with his jaw dropping when he slammed right into a wall.

He collapsed against the ground, groaning bitterly, "What kind of paranoid bastard, are you? Make my stealing of your shit easier, why don't you…"

Gentaro turned around just as Mako eagerly told him, "That's my baby brother, Mataro! He's a good kid, but he likes stealing too much and thinks that taking things without paying is a good belief structure to hold!"

Blinking slowly, Ryūko rose a finger to ask how exactly Mako knew a psychological term like belief structure, but thought better of the question, as there was no doubt that the coconut headed girl wouldn't be able to tell her an answer that wouldn't hurt her head. Or one that made sense when using it with a thief.

Mataro snapped up when Guts leaped onto his body, the boy grumbling as he rubbed the back of his head with a wince, "Owww… Damn, so you knew this jackass, sis? And whoa Mama! Who's the total babe at your side? Hey honey, why don't you try to get with a real ma-" Appearing right next to the red-locked girl, Mataro tried schmoozing with her only for her to snap her Scissor Blade up and give him a glare that scared the living Hell out of him.

"Say another word and you'll be wishing that your tongue was lodged up your ass after I'm done with you." Backing away slowly, Mataro bumped into Gentaro, then stared up at the tall young man who merely flashed the boy a grin that shone like the sun.

"Any family member of Mako-chan is a friend of mine! Let's be best buds, Mataro!"

Backing away from Gentaro now, the boy saddled up to his older sister with a wince, "Is this guy really that stupid? Best buds? Does he even hear what comes out of his stupid pie-hole?"

Such a comment earned him a headlock from his sister.

"Gen-chan isn't stupid! He's my best friend after Ryūko-chan! He accepted Mako in her entirety, and she thinks the world of him! He might be a bit of a weird looking delinquent, and his hair is weirder than that Mystery Croquette Mako had a few weeks ago that made her think that Frog people were invading from the sewers and that owls could read her thoughts! But… He's the best friend that Mako wishes she always had and finally does have!" The coconut headed girl surprisingly was more defensive than anyone ever had been of Gentaro as a friend.

She made various gestures, pretending to be a creepy frog person with Mataro being stomped on by a webbed foot, then acting like an owl with mind-beams coming from her eyes that slowly burned her brother's brain, before she passionately pointed to the Kamen Rider who pumped his fist at her happily!

"That's right! Mako-chan is one of my best buds, and I'll always be there for her!" His words made the girl nod firmly at Mataro who just shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. While still in the headlock.

"Whatever, sis. Mom's getting ingredients for dinner tonight, if you want to help, she's outside. Dad's in the back if you want him. I'll be… uh, looking for some stuff myself… see ya!"

He dashed off, free, Guts barking excitedly after him while Mako clapped her hands happily, "Gen-chan, Ryūko-chan! Want to help me find ingredients with my mother for dinner?"

Said Rider beamed a smile so bright it could be seen from the atmosphere, "Of course we would, Mako-chan! Making dinner and helping prepare it is the sign that people can get along by pouring their heart into a delicious meal! Let's go! Yosh!"

Ryūko wondered if there would ever be a line said by Gentaro that wouldn't be filled with passion, but knew the answer, "Right… Well, I am hungry, anything that helps getting some nosh in my stomach is fine by me."

Senketsu piped up suddenly, making the red locked girl turn red in embarrassment and anger, " **Ryūko, if you eat unhealthy food that is nothing more than processed trash, then your blood will suffer and taste the same. Try and eat a balanced diet, maybe add in a little seasoning so your blood tastes better."**

"Who the Hell asked you!? If I wanted your opinion on what I eat, you'd be a talking chef's hat!" Stomping out with Mako and Gentaro, the three of them walked out into the alleyways to find her mother and help gather ingredients for dinner.

Mako stared at the scene with wide puppy eyes, "Ryūko-chan sure seems to have fun talking with her uniform, right, Gen-chan?"

"Of course, Senketsu is one of Ryūko's buds along you, so he's bound to be fun!" Nothing could stop the delinquent looking hot-blooded teen's mood.

Mako tilted her head to the side and laughed a bit, "You two sure are weird, but it's fine. The weirder, the better!" they finally reached their destination, "And this is where the magic of the Mankanshoku Family's Mystery Croquettes happens!"

They were greeted to one odd sight that had Ryūko feel her jaw drop while Gentaro tilted his head to one side in confusion, "Oh dear, that mouse is much too thin for tonight's meal, off you go you, little dear… That rat, however, he looks quite plump and good!"

If one was to think of the matriarch of the Mankanshoku household, the first image that they would see pop into their minds would be of a well-endowed and gorgeous woman with Mako's brown hair and amber eyes, as well as a curvy and slender figure. One could clearly see where Mako got her looks from. Clad in a pink dress, with an apron over that and a green jacket, she also wore white shoes which completed her visual image of a motherly, loving figure.

The woman always had a pleasant smile on her face, the most current of which was shining beautifully even as she fired a well-polished handgun, a Glock, which pinged a huge fat rat and left the creature dead in an instant. Grabbing it and dropping it into a shopping bag, she hummed thoughtfully as she collected various other creatures the same way, shooting them with closed eyes and that gorgeous smile never leaving her face.

This would be a terrifying sight, but then again even women breastfeeding their infants carried Tommy guns to fire at the unruly students should they be told so by some of the more deranged members of Satsuki's society. If Satsuki gave the Ok, you didn't question it.

Gentaro being himself didn't question the woman shooting the rat in the slightest, in fact he walked forward with a wide grin, Mako's mother noticing him and her daughter behind the Kamen Rider.

"Oh my, you must be Mako-chan's friends. I heard down the grape-vine about you two, seems that you made quite an impression, Kisaragi-kun." The woman said with a hand raised to her mouth.

Gentaro gave her a thumb up and a wide smile, "So you've already heard of me! That's great, I've been meaning to meet you, Miss Mankanshoku!"

"Please Kisaragi-kun, call me Sukuyo-san, Miss Mankanshoku is my mother-in-law." Her radiant smile belied the fact that she wasn't requesting him to call her by her first name but downright ordering him.

Noticing this and Gentaro's obliviousness to the threatening vibes she was getting from Mako's mother, Ryūko stepped forward with a weak wave, "Uh, yeah… Sukuyo-san, I'm-"

"Ryūko-chan! You look just like what I heard about you. The uniform is new, though. Is it custom made?"

She interrupted the girl warmly and walked over to embrace her, the Kamui wearer looked rightly embarrassed at being so close to the elder woman's most sizable rack, and even more embarrassed to actually feel said sizable rack squish hers.

' _What the hell do they feed Mako?! She's almost half the size of her mother and still growing_!' Her thoughts went in a frantic manner before Sukuyo pulled away thankfully.

"So what brings you and my beloved daughter out here while I'm gathering ingredients for dinner?" The Mankanshoku matriarch asked as she calmly drew a bead on a sleeping pigeon, then shot it through its body and dropping it like a sack of potatoes.

Swallowing her spit, Ryūko felt nervous as she watched the woman pick up the dead bird and put it into her bag with a smile, Senketsu piping up and annoying her, " **Ryūko, your blood tastes of fear. You must calm yourself or your blood will make me nervous."**

"Shut the hell up…!" She bit out furiously.

While she went back into another rant with her uniform, Gentaro eagerly stepped forward and told the woman, "We're here to help you gather your dinner! People's passion is best shown when helping others out, especially if it's getting food!"

The mother of two placed a hand on her cheek in thought as she examined Gentaro and Mako eagerly saluting her, exclaiming, "Oh my, so you three want to help me? Well… here then!"

She tossed the three of them three Paintball guns, smiling so brightly that it made them all a little better.

"My husband is busy fishing for some other ingredients on his way back home, so we may get some poisonous octopus which adds flavor so long as you can stomach the toxins." She explained cheerfully before she explained the guns functioning to the three teens, holding a fourth gun in her hand as she did so.

"The paint rounds these carry are strong enough to cause a fatal concussion to anything smaller than a small dog. You kids should be able to use these, right?" Mako was already examining her gun and taking it apart to readjust the weapon, her words coming out in a surprisingly coherent bit of gun knowledge. "

"Full clip, the barrel's clean, the grip is steady, the safety's off… Yes, this will do, Mako thinks! This gun is custom made too! Thanks, Mom!" Mako cheered while Gentaro looked at his gun, then at Ryūko who was eying hers with a suspicious look.

"Well! Let's go and hunt!" Bless his pompadour clad head, the Rider rushed off with his wary friend, Mako following behind them.

Between the four of them, they bagged several rats, a few chipmunks, a particularly large looking grub, and a collection of birds. However all three of the students were coated utterly in paint, with Gentaro and Ryūko having their hair slick and dripping down their back, with black splotches covering their eyes in a sort of mask, Mako had a small beauty splotch on her cheek and had her hair in a slick looking style.

If they had a paint-roller or color coded hairdos with long pigtails or ponytails, they'd have made an interesting trio and considering their splattered appearance, it was a wonder that they managed to keep their wide smiles, even Ryūko was pleasantly surprised by how much fun she had.

Sukuyo stuffed all the gathered ingredients into her bag and smiled at the three of them wondrously, "You did excellently, you three! Why, with these ingredients, we'll be able to eat for a good week and a half! Let's get home and prepare them into delicious mystery croquettes."

"Sounds delicious! I can't wait to try them!" Gentaro cheered as he walked alongside Mako, the two cheerful idiots amplifying each other's joy up by talking about something or another that lost their more cynical best friend.

"So you think that the hardest game involving the pink puff ball is that one where he gets cloned a lot?"

"It is! It even has a giant undead clown wizard! That was super spooky!"

"Huh! I think that the blood squirting eyeball was scarier, don't you?"

"But he's so weird, and he's not an evil zombie clown wizard!"

"True!"

"God, if you're listening, just strike me down…" Sighing that out while messaging her temples, the red-locked girl tried to ignore the two idiots as they talked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Small house or not, the wooden building provided both Rider and avenger with something they never thought they'd find so easily, not even Gentaro could believe he'd find it so soon: a welcoming aura and a nostalgically comfortable atmosphere like being in one's own home.

"Aaaaahh! Nothing like a good shower… Senketsu, you okay being washed?" Walking out of the shower – more like a barrel heated with logs on fire - with a towel wrapped around her frame and another smaller one being used to clean her hair, Ryūko looked to Senketsu as he was being hand-washed by Sukuyo who had her tongue out between her teeth as she got the paint stains out of the Kamui.

Said outfit weakly reached for his wearer with his sleeve extended, his eye comically wide to the point where he was displaying open terror, **"He-Help me…! She's a devil, a demon, a monster, a beast in human skin! She's washing every single inch of me, and it's painful!"**

"Eh, you'll be fine, Senketsu. Hey Gentaro! The shower's open if you want it, I'm done." Walking away, Ryūko gained a slight self-satisfied smirk at seeing Senketsu struggling to reach her and being hilariously dragged back into the sudsy water by an oblivious Sukuyo.

She walked by the tall Rider who was shirtless, exposing his very toned, lean and muscular upper body. The Kamui wielder indulged a brief look at his frame, admiring his slim but strong frame before she focused back on getting some decent clothes on her body while Senketsu was being washed.

Her female best friend offered to let her wear some of her spare pajamas, so she was going to get those on before she waited for dinner. Sukuyo was kind enough to invite them over, and in fact told them that they could stay with their family for as long as they wanted.

Gentaro naturally accepted instantly with a spiel about friendship, and actually performed the Friendship Handshake with Mako's mother. Sukuyo had seemed even more radiant following that, and had in fact given the Rider a chaste and motherly peck on the cheek.

It made the red-locked girl feel flustered, "Are you sure you're okay washing my uniform while making dinner?"

Sukuyo smiled cheerfully, "I take great pride in taking care of my children. I want them to focus on their studies, so I focus on making sure they look their best."

Gentaro smiled, "That's Mako's mom for you, as easy to fill your soul with joy as Mako herself!"

"H-H-Hi…"

The brief conversation ended with an odd sight. Pigtails, pale blonde hair, a body that rivaled models while not being needlessly thin due to the girl training to be the best and not a pretty thing to look at. Those things were easily recognizable, the cute sailor uniform that mirrored Mako's was not, nor the thick bottle glasses that hid the eyes. But one thing remained unmistaken, the shark teeth.

"Omiko-chan?" Gentaro asked with a tilted head. "You… wear glasses?"

Said girl blushed up a storm, "Sh-Shut it, dumbass! What if I do?! I… I couldn't afford others, ok?! The lens I had and my contact lenses had to be sold to get me this No-Star uniform." Her lip was quivering, "I… I…"

"Um…" an awkward Fukuroda started as he walked in, "What Omiko means to say is… Can we ask for a solid and… crash here?"

He got bopped on the head by the much taller girl, "Idiot! Don't be so pathetic, have more pride!" she then turned to Gentaro and blushed even more, making Ryūko's lock look pale, "L-Let us stay with you! Take responsibility for taking what we worked so hard for and ma-making me cry in front of everyone!"

Sukuyo appeared, a hand on her cheek and her eyes shut as usual, "Oh dear, Gentaro-kun, making girls cry isn't something a man should pride himself."

"Gack!" Gentaro was hurt by those words, literally. An arrow contained what Sukuyo said pierced his heart and shot him backwards, forcing him to straighten back up and look worriedly at the two former club captains, "That's right! Because of me, you-"

"Who cares about the little things?" Takaharu said with a smile, extending his hand to the taller fighter, "I had the fight of my life, I'm fine wherever I stand so long as I can get a rematch." He then hooked his thumb to her, speaking with a blank look on his face, "And she's the one that dragged me here. She kept barking at me how we needed to make you responsible."

"Uh…" was Gentaro's very thought out response.

"Shut it, you pint-sized brute!" the now redder Omiko barked before looking at Gentaro with a tight lipped scowl, "Y-You do owe us, so it's time to pay up. Let us stay wit-"

"Oh, sure." Sukuyo said with a smile, "Any friend of Mako's is welcomed."

This cheered the chipmunk girl up, who leaped up and hugged her former captain, "Yay! Mako gets a new friend! And it's Omiko-senpai! Senpai, will you help me in tennis?!" her arms were around the girl's pigtailed head, her legs wrapped around the captain's ribs, and thus her bust was pressed on Omiko's face.

"Geddoff!" the spectacled girl cried through the muffling flesh pound mouthful.

"I'm so glad to see you getting along Omiko-chan! It does a man's soul good to see his dear friends getting along!" Gentaro's warm smile filled the room up, Sukuyo noticing Omiko's face gaining a massive blush, while Mako smiled happily at Gentaro.

The mother of two just smiled to herself, washing Senketsu out despite his protests.

"S-Seriously, this is real f-frickin' embarrassing having to stay w-with you and all." The ex-tennis club captain muttered to Gentaro.

Said Rider merely gave her a huge grin that made her heart beat extremely hard, "It's no problem Omiko-chan! I beat you, so the least I can do is make you welcome!"

"That's our best buddy for you, Hakodate. Best get used to Gentaro-bro." The boxer suddenly clapped a hand to his mouth at what he said.

The Rider looking at him in surprise, "Gentaro-bro? Me?"

"Yeah, jeez, man. You're the first guy besides Sanageyama-senpai that actually got my respect. You're like a brother to me now, our fists met in battle, and we learned each other's hearts, so we're like brothers now. You know me now, and I'll regain my place as champ from you one day. So hold onto the belt and keep it safe, because I'll take it back when I'm ready! That's a promise to you as a man!" Takaharu held out his fist to Gentaro, the two of them grinning as they banged their fists together, their blood boiling red hot at the thought of their rematch.

Omiko merely let loose a snort, looking at the Rider with a slight blush, her hand adjusting her glasses in embarrassment. Sukuyo let loose a hum of satisfaction as she pulled Senketsu out.

The Kamui seemed limp and wet, his eye gazing at the floor blankly, **"It hurts everywhere, even my stitches feel sore."** His lackluster attitude suddenly changed when Sukuyo pulled out an iron and begun drying him, " **Gurgh… It… feels good…! I feel so warm, like the world is giving me a hug! Or I'm being rubbed by you Gentaro-san! I feel like I could take on the world now!"**

Perking right up, his voice sounded excited as he actually posed a little, laughing loudly which made Gentaro cheer, "Nice to hear that, Senketsu! I'm always rooting for your passion as a man!"

Omiko leaned in to Ryūko who was drumming her fingers against the table in a manner similar to a song, the red locked girl quietly humming the lyrics to herself, "After severing what fate has to offer me…" The girl's odd eyes shot to the blonde's, her voice coming out in a harsh but not entirely unkind tone, "What is it? I ain't your friend, even if Gentaro is ours, as far as I'm concerned you're just a groupie of that Kiryūin bitch."

The shark toothed girl bore her teeth furiously, her glasses showing her furious blue eyes flashing behind the thick lenses, "Don't refer to Satsuki-sama with that rude tone! I just wanted to ask you something!"

Wincing and rubbing the back of her head in some mild embarrassment, Ryūko gave her a half-hearted apology, "Sorry. What is it?"

"Grr, I just wanted to ask what's for dinner. I haven't eaten anything since I got my uniform taken from me." As she said that, she had to put a hand to her stomach which seemed to shrink from the reminder.

Spinning around, the boxer and the Rider realized that they were also famished, Sukuyo giving out a little laugh of amusement at the growling stomachs of all five teenagers, "I'll fix dinner then if you lot can be a little patient! And Gentaro dear, put your clothes out for me before you go to bed so I can wash them. Oh, did you bring any spares?"

"They're all in my bags!" Gentaro gave the mother a bright smile that made her laugh, it was at this moment that the door opened and a man with an exceptionally large body walked in with Mataro and Guts barking at his heels.

He was quite overweight, with glasses covering his eyes, slicked back brown hair, he had teeth poking out from a smile on his face, thick eyebrows and a quite friendly looking face that also didn't show any signs of intelligence for first impressions. He wore a tan jacket, black tie, and white shirt, as well salmon colored shorts with blue stripes, completing his outfit with a pair of white slippers. Oh wait, those weren't shorts, those were boxers, and they made Omiko and Takaharu cringe.

Setting down a bag filled with what looked like blue ringed octopus, a species only found near Australia and Wales, how the hell they got into the Tokyo Bay was a story for another time.

"Oh dear, so who are you four? Two pretty girls and two strong looking boys." His voice was a bit rough but overall warm and kind as he asked that of the four of them, his eyes trailing over Ryūko and Omiko's well-endowed bodies until Sukuyo whapped him comically with an oversized cooking spoon which made him let loose a loud ouch.

"This is my father, everyone! Daddy, how was work?" Mako cheered with a theatrical wave, happy as she introduced the huge man.

"It was great, Mako-chan! We only had two people dead today instead of the usual twelve! At least ten got to keep their limbs intact!" Mako's father said, his cheery voice coming out as he flopped down next to Gentaro on the floor.

The Kamui wearer turned pale while Gentaro merely blinked slowly at the man, Takaharu and Omiko wincing visibly at his reveal before he laughed loudly, wiping a tear away while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment and some amusement.

"Just back-alley doctor humor, kids! I swear, I don't kill people… at least not on purpose!" he mumbled the last part too cheerfully for their liking.

"Oh dear! You need to not scare the children, honestly." Sukuyo laughed and yet her smile hid a promise of danger which the man cheerfully nodded to, he turned to Gentaro who thrust his hand in front of the man with a huge grin that made him blink.

"Nice to meet you, sir! I'm-"

"Gentaro Kisaragi! You're one of the people I wanted to meet most! You made me really happy you know, Mako-chan was so lonely here, she didn't have any friends before we came here, and when she met you… Well, you made us all really happy, she needed someone like you and Ryūko-chan in her life."

His words came from the heart and were as honest as the man ever got. In response Gentaro gained a surprisingly serious expression. Omiko grabbed her heart suddenly as it began beating so rapidly she could feel a blush come over her. Ryūko rose an eyebrow at this reaction before she felt electrical tingles come over her body as well.

' _W-What the…? What's this feeling like he's going to do something really cool…?'_

Takaharu gained a huge grin on his face while Mako felt tears suddenly appearing in her eyes, Gentaro rising up and bowing to the man in front of him, "Mako-chan… I could tell she needed a friend, everyone deserves to have a good bud in their life, no matter what. No matter what they've done or what they've said, no matter if their sins are uncountable, or if their greed is too great, even if they let their despair consume them with no hope in sight or harm those who live for the next day…"

Banging his chest twice suddenly, Barazō heard feudal drums bang dramatically in his head as Gentaro stepped forward with a truly serious look," They deserve, more importantly, they need friends. My greatest desire, no, my true dream, is to make as many true friends as I can, so I can smile with all of them. I want to see them happy, to laugh when they do, to smile at bad jokes, or to help shoulder their pain even when it becomes too great to bear. That's… just the kind of man I am! I'm the one who should be thanking you, because I got the chance to meet someone as awesome as Mako-chan and can be her friend now!"

Mataro looked shocked as he noticed his mother and father openly crying now, the punkish kid felt something wet trickle down his face, looking even more shocked to feel tears running down his face.

Loudly blubbering, Mako latched onto Gentaro, snot and tears running down her eyes as no matter what he said or did, she always felt like it was the first time he made her his friend, "G-Ge-Gen-chan!"

"J-Jeez… What kind of dimension is this guy from? Friends? Does he really love making them that much?" Muttering to herself, Ryūko still felt some measure of happiness now. Gentaro's words were always from the heart, and no matter what they always made her cynicism go away for a little while.

Omiko on the other hand…her face was so red it could rival the sun, steam pouring from its surface and fogging up her glasses, "I-Idiot! Stop making m-me feel so weird when you say inspiring stuff!" She stuttered out in a true blue tsundere fashion, looking away from the Rider and actually turning an even brighter red.

Fukuroda on the other hand just laughed loudly, his smile widening to the point where it threatened to come off of his face, "Spoken like a true man Gentaro-bro! No regrets and no looking back, that's a man to admire!"

Wiping the snot and tears from his face, Mako's dad extended his hand to the Rider who gripped it tightly, the two of them shaking once, then twice, pulling away, both made a fist, Gentaro banging his once on top, while the man reversed it and banged it once underneath, "You can call me Barazō, Gentaro! You're a friend of Mako's and I shall treat you like part of the family. You can stay here as long as you want, because you're someone who cares about our Mako-chan. The same goes for all your friends!"

"Yosh! Thank you!" His smile was infectious, and it made Sukuyo let loose a little "Oh my!" in joy.

Sitting down at the table, Ryūko asked the question that Omiko, Takaharu, and herself were all wondering but didn't voice," So, uh, what's for dinner?"

Smiling as widely as Gentaro did, the Mankanshoku Matriarch put down a huge plate of steaming fried croquettes, her entire family and even Gentaro cheering out with their arms raised high, "Mystery Croquettes! There's a surprise in every bite!"

With that the entire family and Gentaro begun savagely digging in, Gentaro a little more politely as he still used a pair of chopsticks but he was still shoveling food into his mouth. The Mankanshoku's didn't even bother with that much beyond spearing them with their clean wooden utensils.

Stabbing into one with her chopstick to see what the surprise was, Omiko gained a disgusted look when she saw it ooze an odd purple smoke that took the form of a skull moaning something about pain and despair. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Takaharu digging in just as easily as the others did, she looked back at hers and even though she saw a small worm peek out at her and wave happily. Thus, she bit into it out of sheer hunger and desperation to eat something.

She expected to be revolted, even disgusted by this peasant food, she after all was used to five star menus prepared by the best chefs in the Academy, Two Star Goku Uniform users ate just as well as the Elite Four and Satsuki did, but instead she found herself actually enjoying it.

Despite its less than wholesome ingredients, and its sketchy make up, Sukuyo worked wonders with what she had and what she lacked in quality she made up with skill and most importantly, genuine love. She cared in a city where just about everyone looked out for themselves, when she made Mystery Croquettes they were more than food.

They were a sign from the woman that she considered those she fed as the most precious people she had in her life, family, and loved ones. She opened her home and heart to Gentaro, Takaharu, Ryūko, and now even Omiko. Tears came to the blondes eyes as she had never tasted anything so delicious or wonderful, meals prepared from the heart for those the cook loved and cared for were better than any meal cooked by a top chef.

Somewhere out there, a blond man looked to the ocean sky above him and nodded in approval with a manly expression, smoke coming from a cigarette at his lips and a fine suit worn over his body. Then he heard something odd from a moss-headed swordsman with three katana at his side, which started another fight between the smoker and the swordsman.

Omiko remembered what it was like to make her own meals for herself, when all she had to her name was a threadbare racket, some old sneakers, and a moth-eaten tennis uniform.

Back then she only had herself, only had her training, and had no friends or even free time to herself. It was lonely, hard, and overall sad for her. She rose up from nothing then was cast back down to nothing, but to her she was happier than she had ever been, because she saw Gentaro's wide smile at the end of the path she now walked.

Satsuki would always be her number one, but the Kamen Rider… he was pretty damn close to that great woman.

In a single day she had met the first true friend she had ever had in her life, and it had impacted her so deeply she felt like a brand new person.

She knew Takaharu felt the same as her, the boxer had once been nothing more than a mere nobody, not even worthy of a gym.

The boxer dwelt little on his past, but what it was like was just as hard as hers was. He had no one growing up, but he had something that had inspired him.

He had boxing tapes of some of the greatest matches and boxers to ever come from Japan and compete in the greatest bouts the world had seen.

Names like Takamura Mamoru and the legendary matches he had with Bryan Hawk and David Eagle, Alfredo Gonzales the God of Death and Ippo Makunoichi the God of Wind, the legendary Lightning God Miyata Ichirou, Alexander Volg Zangief the White Wolf, Eiji Date and the King Ricardo Martinez, they were the heroes that had inspired Takaharu as a boy.

He had watched those tapes to the point that they wore down, because he believed in the glory of boxing, and it was through them that he learned how to box. His pride was claiming the champion belt of Japan, and earning his place among the heroes of his childhood.

To give it up to Gentaro meant he acknowledged the man as a true example of a friend, a brother, and a comrade.

Eating at this table, with the Mankanshoku family, Ryūko Matoi, Takaharu, and Gentaro Kisaragi, the man who had the biggest influence on her, the ex-tennis captain, felt true happiness.

Watching Mako and Guts fight over a particularly juicy croquette, the red-locked girl felt some amusement come over her as she ate her own delicious croquettes, hers tasted a little like poultry, making her realize that she had the pigeon filled croquettes.

She felt at peace for once after her long day, and she felt like a part of this family and circle of friends. Her expression softened slightly as she allowed herself to laugh, smile, and bicker with them over dinner.

Bedtime came all too soon for her, and she watched as everyone seemed to just pick a spot to sleep, grab a blanket or in Gentaro's case a sheet with a red switch clutched in his hand, its warmth being felt even from where she was.

Ryūko sat down near where Mako was already snoring, her hand reaching up and feeling her trademark red lock in a thoughtful manner.

' _I still need to find out who killed my dad, and figure out why he made Senketsu for me in the first place, and get the answers from that Satsuki bitch. But for now, I think I'll get some rest with my friends… Heh. Friends, I wish you could've met Gentaro, old man, you'd really have liked him, I think.'_ Laying down she closed her odd eyes, and went to sleep with thoughts of what was to come on her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zzz… zzz…" Waking up in the middle of the night to the sounds of snoring, the red locked girl got up and scratched her side in exhaustion, but something made her snap to blinding attention.

A dark figure was standing over Gentaro's snoring body, due to the lack of lighting beyond the pale light of the moon, she couldn't make out any true details to the figure beyond a vague blob of features.

This entity reached down and touched his face, poking it slightly before actually pinching it. Sinking its fingers into his cheek and making him mumble something about, "Stop pinchin' me, Yuuki-chan…"

The figure poked him some more, making him sleepily swat at its hand, which easily darted away from his cheek to poke at the opposite one.

She watched this figure repeat this process for a while, a soft giggling coming from it as it seemed to take genuine joy in teasing the sleepy Rider, before it stopped abruptly. Slowly it careened its neck around to stare her right in the eyes.

The moonlight hit it just right when it did so, and she could see a single blue eye glow with unrestrained psychotic killing intent as it stared her down. She felt an outbreak of terror wash over her as she was trapped in that gaze, the figure seeming to grow massive and imposing, with her pulse racing and sweat breaking out, the young girl felt like she was in front of a monster.

With a suddenness that had her gasping for breath, the pressure let up and she heard the figure giggle again. It raised a single dainty hand to where she assumed its mouth was, then made a shushing noise, its head looked down, and when her gaze followed it she bit back a loud scream of rage and concern.

It was holding a scissor blade, the other scissor blade, the one that killed her dad! Right to Gentaro's neck, and somehow she knew that fucking monster was smiling so wide it could put the god damn Cheshire cat to shame.

It shook its finger at her mockingly, warning her not to make a sound as it leaned down to Gentaro again. Its hand removing the blade from his neck before it reached out and actually touched his hair this time.

It stopped all of a sudden, before it seemed like a murderous psychotic, now it seemed normal and even dare she admit, kind of enraptured. It stroked his currently messy hair in a gentle caress, seeming to take a genuine and almost lover-like care in touching it.

Ryūko could only grit her teeth furiously at the murderer who killed her dad touching her best friend like that, she had never before hated someone or something as much as she did before. Was this fucking freak going to keep on taking people she cared for away from her?!

It drew away when Gentaro seemed to awaken, his eyes staring up at its face she assumed, and she was ashamed to admit that for half a second she envied him for being able to look at that killer's face, if only because she wanted to kill them.

Leaning down, it started humming. Yes, she could make it out, it was a gentle hum, a lullaby or croon, of a sort used to make a sleepy child to go to bed. Against all odds, it soothed him and lulled him into the embrace of Hypnos once more. Yawning tiredly, the rider rolled over, while her heart was beating a hundred miles per second.

Rising up, the figure gave her another unseen smile before it disappeared in a blur. Disappearing like the wind and going out of the house. The girl let loose a breath she didn't know she had even been holding, biting her lip so hard she drew blood, she knew better to say anything and wake her friends up.

' _You degenerate, venomous bitch! I swear, I swear to any deity listening, I'll kill you for daring to touch him! You won't take my friends away from me like you took my dad, I'll kill you first! I swear that!'_ She went to bed with those dark thoughts, overcome with hatred, rage, and overall genuine urges to protect the people she cared for.

She wouldn't let that psycho hurt Gentaro, touch Mako, or lay a single finger on the Mankanshoku's and the ex-Two Stars.

That night it was really hard for her to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything's fun with poopsies…" a single figure sang while skipping away from the Mankanshoku house with a cheery smile on their face, letting out a giggle, "How sad, I was expecting that guy to not be human, but… It feels odd being near him, kinda felt good really. I may keep him alive, if only to open him up and see what's so fun about him. Or…"

Another giggle, and they disappeared into the night. But one thing the figure knew for certain, they really could grow to like Gentaro, human filth or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's the end of this chapter! Lots of joy and humor, and leaving off on an extremely ominous note.

Who was that figure? Why did they touch Gentaro like that? What will happen next chapter?

The Swordslinger and I know. And you'll have to find out for chapter four!

Next chapter we'll deal with the school life, and the fights that follow in its wake!

The Lord of Pages off to record another story!


	4. No Late Day and the Electric Samurai!

And so here we are on chapter four already. Man, it's fun writing this, and you guys seem to like it a lot too!

Last chapter we left off on an ominous note, and this chapter we start on one as well. More importantly, this chapter deals with at least two major arcs I've been wanting to get to, so it'll be one massive one. And best of all, bring the most epic samurai fight I can possibly write with my long-suffering partner and best bro The Swordslinger into the spotlight. I'm making this as long as possible, to offset how I'll be going back to college along with my bro The Swordslinger. At that point, I'll be releasing chapters a little slower, not by much though so don't worry!

If you're ready, let's not waste any time and begin! I present, Bad Omens and No Late Days!

Disclaimer goes here. Do Re Mi, Do Re Mi, I no own KR, I no own KLK, Do Re Mi, Toei Do, Do Re Mi, Trigger do, lalala la.

Recommended Song for this chapter: Kill la Kill OST: Satsuki's leitmotif - Kiryu ga Kill.

 **Bold text for Senketsu talking, and Limit Breaks.**

 _Italics for thought, flashbacks, or the belts normal voice._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setting down a tea cup, Satsuki quietly examined a massive TV screen in front of her, her eyes examining the massive font of data gleaned from the two fights that Kamen Rider Fourze had been a part of.

Eyes flickered from readout to readout, the exact punching power Fourze had access to, his exact running speed, the durability of the suit's armor. All of that flowed into her mind as she poured over this data, her keen ears paying simultaneous attention to the theories and information Inumuta had provided for the suits unknown data.

"Satsuki-sama, according to what I theorize, he more than likely has a certain number of these Astro Switches. These devices are what channel Cosmic Energy into the Fourze-Driver and power his more fantastic abilities."

"Your best guess on the approximate number of switches he possesses?" Her query was punctuated only by a slightly raised eyebrow, Inumuta typing something into his handheld before showing her his rough guess.

"Exactly forty, Satsuki-sama. The tens of each Switch would be more specialized ones, possibly switches that allow him greater powers or more advanced techniques. The sheer amount of cosmic power his normal state has must be the upper limit of what he can accomplish, anymore and he would be unable to control such immense power." He read off dutifully, a slight smirk coming across his face as he saw what he perceived as Gentaro's limit. He was going off of the knowledge that Goku uniforms could not handle the sheer amount of Life-Fibers that powered them.

50% Life Fiber uniforms were the limit before they drove their users mad, even his powerful Three-Star only used 30%. He also reasoned that the Kamui by its very nature, when fully synchronized with a wielder capable of drawing out its immense power, would be in far excess of Fourze's power.

His logic ran that Fourze as a suit could not sustain itself with power that exceeded the life-fibers, reasoning with some manner of science that the sheer amount of Cosmic Energy that pervaded the suit couldn't be possibly be increased or else it'd risk contaminating Gentaro himself.

Satsuki merely exhaled softly, despite her technologically savvy genius giving her his firm opinion that the Rider could not draw out more power, she had her doubts. He had exceeded her expectations with his two fights, each one showing that for the Rider there were no limits he set for himself.

But more importantly to her, it was high time she fought on the same level as him. If she was to bring him under her command, to gain his loyalty, and to make her plans come to fruition she would have to gain a Kamui of her own.

Rising slowly and dismissing the computer-wiz with a slight nod, the Kiryūin heir begun walking through her estate, her grip on Bakuzan tightening to the point where her fingers ached. Her heart begun racing as she walked towards a sealed room hidden deep within the manor.

Armed guards stood to attention as she walked towards them, one even approaching her with a harsh, "Satsuki-sama, on your mother's orders, you are not to be allowed he- URK!" Her sword's scabbard swung up and impacted his throat, lifting him up through sheer strength and force. Satsuki threw aside a grown man easily three times her weight and size across the floor and into a wall.

Her gaze snapped to the other guard who wisely stepped away from her, he dropped his gun onto the floor and backed away slowly, her smile turning icy cold as she stepped forward.

Opening a room, she saw what she had come for. Her "Wedding Dress", a white Kamui. It was colored a bright white and blue, and modeled in the typical appearance of a sailor uniform. It had a very militaristic and regal design, befitting someone as noble of birth as she was. Designed with a high collar, epaulets for the shoulders, and gold adornments. The dress had a very interesting necktie, the design of which resembled closed eyes, on the upper part of the sleeve was a blue band of some kind with three clasps.

Promised to her by her father, he had warned her before his disappearance that the Kamui would prove exceedingly dangerous for her to use, and that if she wore it, she would never be the same after it.

Those warnings were disregarded as she looked at the suit, and her voice rang out to the shocked guard even as she stepped towards it, "Watch! Watch as the untamable becomes a weapon like any other! My father wished for me to wear this, this Kamui for my wedding! I shall not wait!" Her heel clicked on the ground dramatically as she stepped forward with a determined gaze, the other guards who ran at the sounds of brief fighting gaping at the woman in front of them.

She spun around to face them, a light appearing from behind her and dramatically shining on her body as her gaze sharpened to the point of piercing through them like an arrow, "I am Satsuki Kiryūin! Through my veins flows the blood of one of Japan's greatest families! I will not bow! I will not walk away! I will not fear man, beast, or outfit! Witness my ascension to surpass myself!" Her speech made, the woman whirled around to face the Kamui.

Without any hesitation, she ripped her outfit off and dropped it to the floor, stepping forward she ripped the packaging off the suit and held it in her hands, her blue eyes taking it its magnificent form with as much emotion as they could show.

"Kamen Rider Fourze, no. Kisaragi Gentaro, with this Kamui, Junketsu, you will become my subordinate and in time a proper soldier. And you, Ryūko Matoi, shall be put to the sword or flourish under my reign. So say I, Satsuki Kiryūin!" With that she placed the Kamui upon her body, and switched on the clasps.

As her blood entered the Kamui, its eyes snapped open and whirled madly around, the suit shivering before a huge blast of power and sparkles shot through the manor. That evening, Satsuki could be heard screaming in pain, anguish, and, some would say… arousal and joy as she bonded with her Kamui.

When all was said and done, she stood on her feet a huge puddle of her own blood collected beneath her, droplets poured from her nose and mouth onto the floor as she smiled. It was an ordinary smile, one would say it could be radiant in its own right, but what was terrifying, what was undeniable, and what was certain.

Was that it was a smile of a woman who had become something more powerful than any human could match, and it had all of the foreboding of a being that had come into immense power with no restraint that could apply to it any more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she sat upon her chair after cleaning herself of the blood and grime that had covered her following her subjugation of her Kamui, Satsuki reviewed a personal encounter she had had with the disgraced former Two-Star captains who Gentaro had befriended.

Despite their immense loyalty to her, what she had ordered them to do hadn't needed a second's thought for them to reply to the moment he was mentioned. It almost put a smile on her face, she had been impressed by his ability to garner their loyalty by way of friendship. Her way of earning loyalty and respect was more realistic and better, she'd wager.

Mentally playing back that meeting, she wondered personally just what it was that made Gentaro command such immense loyalty from his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _I trust you all understand why I asked you to come here?"_

 _Standing in front of the empress of the entire school, Omiko Hakodate and Takaharu Fukuroda stood almost completely naked save for their under clothes. Their outfits had been firmly confiscated and their club privileges absolutely revoked. For all intents and purposes, they were little more than No-Stars now._

 _Bowing to her, the blonde haired girl dutifully answered, "You are here to reprimand us for losing to Gentaro... I mean, Kisaragi Gentaro." The Kiryūin merely gave her a slight inclination of her head to signify she approved of the correct answer._

" _And for shaming our clubs and all, we're Two-Stars. That means a loss by one of us brings the entire club down as a whole. And worse, makes the school look weak." The boxer said next, Satsuki merely giving him another inclination to show her approval of his answer._

" _You know what is expected of you, you are to become No-Stars and work your way up through the ranks once more or fall into the filth and muck like all those who couldn't excel or succeed to my expectations." She gave a wave of her hand, making both rise up and prepare to leave._

 _To her surprise, though, this bit of information didn't seem to shake them. Normally, a club captain would beg, hug her leg, cry, and be a true disgusting mess of a broken human being before them should all the luxuries of a true Two-Star be taken from them. But these two, who had mansions, fine cuisine, armies of butlers, and everything handed to them on a silver platter… just accepted it._

 _It was something worth keeping in mind._

" _Stop. I have a proposition you may wish to hear, and if you were to accept it, then you might be granted a boon in return for doing as I order." Her voice rang out the second they meant to leave, both turned obediently around as she merely turned her head to the side with a nod, "Shirō."_

 _A blond haired young man stepped forward at her voice's request. He had his long hair going down his back in a ponytail, with two bangs framing both sides of his face. His eyes were a cold amber, and he wore an orange mask over his face along with oval-shaped glasses_.

 _As for his uniform, it was a long lab coat with no visible stars on the flaps of the coat, underneath he wore a black turtleneck, pants and finally black boots to complete his appearance. Along with his incredibly cold expression, he imposed a powerful presence in the Academy._

 _Satsuki's primary tailor and sewing master, Shirō Iori, he was also the Sewing Club President._

 _He opened a suitcase, rainbow sparkles flying up from it and light streaming into the air as the two ex-club captains saw perfect replicas of their uniforms and apparel. Looking shocked, both looked up at Satsuki who folded her hands calmly._

" _These as well as your old positions will be granted back to you on one condition." Her gaze trapped both of them in its intensity, making Takaharu step forward with a hot blooded grin._

 _Omiko stepped out from behind him with a wicked shark grin, "Anything, Satsuki-sama."_

" _Due to how you are seen as Kisaragi's friends… I want you to spy on that man, and tell me any information you can gather upon his Fourze-Driver and his close ones. If you succeed, you will be given the chance to become Three-Stars as well." Her gaze's spell was broken first by the boxer whose grin disappeared like it was wiped away by the hand of a devil._

 _He stepped forward, then narrowed his eyes, actually glared right at her before he point blank told her, "No. No god damn way. I ain't gonna betray Gentaro for such a lame thing. Given a choice between getting back my old job by betraying my buddy, or getting it back by working my ass off like I did before, I'll always pick the second. Sorry Satsuki-sama, but no deal."_

 _Omiko looked at him, her sharp teeth biting her lip as she hesitated for a second, then remembered that smile and the warmth it brought to her cheeks and heart._

 _With her resolve hardened she politely bowed to Satsuki, "I apologize as well, Satsuki-sama. I will refuse that deal as well, I will always refuse a deal that would bring any harm to Gentaro Kisaragi. As Takaharu said, I will earn my place back myself the hard way. I'll get my dream with my own hands and without anyone's aid or betraying my friends to get it."_

 _The woman merely rose a single eyebrow in response before both asked her, "By your leave, Satsuki-sama." She granted them her dismissal with a slight nod, and watched them both leave the room quietly._

 _Shirō snapped the briefcase shut with a loud click, and looked at her as a smile came across her face before she actually laughed. It wasn't anything more than a sharp bark of humor, something that she allowed herself as amusement was so rare for her to experience she took such moments as they came. She motioned the sewing club president to put away the uniforms, her body reclined ever so slightly in her chair._

" _I see, I see. How interesting you truly are, Gentaro Kisaragi, to gather such immense loyalty from those you befriend." Exhaling softly through her nose, the woman's smile remained on her face as she settled her gaze upon the pictures of Gentaro giving both the two club captains friendship handshakes after his fights with them._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Arising from her chair, the Kiryūin heiress walked towards the view-screen, and smiled to herself in a decidedly cold manner, "I think it's time we have a No late Day. Kisaragi Gentaro, let's see if you can overcome this with your friendships intact."

Her eyes closed shut as she felt a chill run down her spine, snapping them open she wondered to herself, "Is he truly the kind of man who can command such loyalty? I wish to see if he is. And more importantly, see which among his numbers will prove to be a weak link. If he is to be my subordinate, he must have strong allies, if they prove to be less than adequate, then we will remove them to make sure he performs according to my will."

She went to bed that night, her thoughts returning to Gentaro time and again as she wondered if he was the kind of man to succeed when adversity turned against him, and if he was one who could be bent to her will.

She slept quite well that night all things considered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn of Gentaro's Second day, 2 hours until next friendship.

It was a bright and warm sunny day all things considered, the sun was shining, a rooster was crowin-'RATATATAT.' A sharp retort from a heavy assault rifle silenced the crowing fowl, and left it in a dead heap where upon Sukuyo happily shoved it into her bag.

The Matriarch of the Mankanshoku family hummed happily even as she shouldered an assault rifle more in line with a career military soldier than a housewife. She looked at the dead bird and smiled cheerfully even as she walked back with the dripping red bag.

"Zzzz… zzzz… ZNKRT KENGO?!" Gentaro's dreams were par for the course for the space obsessed young man. Misaki Nadeshiko in a sexy astronaut suit and him making new friends, Ryūko and Omiko cheering with him over space, Satsuki becoming his friend, usual things that passed through the stream of his consciousness.

Just at the apex of a dream where he was about to befriend the shadowy leader of the Horoscopes and then fulfill his dream of becoming a teacher to rival his beloved middle school teacher Mr. Onizuka with six mysterious figures at his side, he was woken up, rather rudely at that, by a bucket of cold water being thrown on his face.

He leaped up with bleary eyes and sopping wet hair, his usual pompadour gone as he blinked away the sandman's crust over his eyes, and saw Sukuyo smiling widely at him. The other four students at the school already dripping with their own water. Ryūko in particular looked utterly haggard, with bags underneath her eyes and a half-dead expression on her face.

She looked away from him when she noticed his stare, her expression darkening briefly before she walked off towards the "shower."

He could look confused at her reaction before he put it out of mind, reasoning as he slicked his hair back with a comb, that she'd tell him what was ailing her when she was ready, if she didn't he'd happily have her tell him.

"Ryūko-chan! I'll turn that frown on your face into a true smile soon enough!" he pumped his fist once then used some gel to help his hair into its usual pompadour.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sukuyo called out cheerfully as she banged a dinner bell, the entire family and crew arriving at the table even as she served them a huge plate of piping hot croquettes.

Just as they were drooling over the delicious smelling fried meal, a loud voice could be heard screaming from a megaphone, "ATTENTION ALL HONNŌJI ACADEMY STUDENTS. BY THE ORDER OF SATSUKI-SAMA, TODAY WILL BE A NO LATE DAY! IF YOU DO NOT ARRIVE AT THE SCHOOL ON TIME, YOU WILL BE EXPELLED! ON THE SPOT! THAT IS ALL!"

Running outside, Gentaro and his friends could only gape as they saw Gamagōri screaming into a megaphone which grew larger to reflect his voice, he whirled around to face the Rider even as he got onto an air lifted cable car, with his face growing into a massive demented grin.

"Whose bright idea was it to give him a megaphone? He's loud enough as he is." The red-locked girl commented.

"Oi!" The president of the disciplinary committee arched a brow, and then jumped back when one little chipmunk girl materialized at his side, "What're you doing, senpai? We were all about to have a nice wonderful meal! Don't you know that breakfast is the greatest meal of the day?! A No Late Day on an empty stomach… It is not a test, it is torture, it is punishment, and it is unfairness incarnate."

The tower of a man narrowed his eyes, regaining his composure after the initial shock of Mako's instantaneous appearance, "I see. In short, taking away your privileges of a breakfast is a handicap. However, as they say, pain is weakness leaving the body. If you cannot surpass it then how do you expect to stay in this academy?"

A pompadour materialized at her side, "Come on, Gamagōri-senpai! Breakfast's the meal that fuels our youth in our mornings!"

Said man stepped back, surprised once again, but by what the Rider said, "Youth?"

Mako nodded energetically, "Gamagōri-senpai, surely when you eat a delicious meal made by yourself or your mother at the start of the day you know you can take over any adversity. A meal cooked with love from another or from you to yourself is a meal that fuels you to surpass anything a day can throw at you from giant monsters, to shady agents, to odd grandparents who take you into sci-fi adventures! Breakfast is a meal that can turn you into something more than a man!"

The giant stared down at them, "I know of Kisaragi, but who are you?"

"Mankanshoku Mako! My favorite breakfast is Mystery Croquettes with a side of Mystery Gravy and a large glass of rat milk!"

After hearing that, Omiko pushed aside her glass of milk. Even for her, watching Gentaro and now Mako being so passionate about what they spoke was almost normal.

Gamagōri nodded, "A meal filled with protein to gain strength. I shall remember that and balance it in my breakfast now, Mankanshoku." He then turned around and aimed a finger at the Rider, "KISARAGI! You and your precious menagerie will have to work especially hard to get here on time today! I hope, for their and your sake, that you succeed! You will need to get through exactly 999 traps to get to school! If you fail, goodbye then! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed dramatically even as the air lift slowly moved him away.

Mako waved, "Can't we have breakfast first?"

The lift lowered itself yet again, "Hmm… Fine, all students are now allowed a half hour start to eat heartily." And just like that he was gone again, returning back to his mad fit of laughter.

"Thanks!" Mako cheered.

"What the bitch!? Are you friggin' kiddin' me with this joker!?" Ryūko angrily asked, before without warning the entire cable blasted off, Ira's insane laughter echoing out even as the ride moved away from them.

And then, it was like something hit Mako's brain, maybe it finally started moving, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Omiko's eyes widened too, "Oh shit! It's… It's…"

Fukuroda grabbed his head, "No Late Day… Are you kidding?! It's too soon!"

Both Rider and avenger watched their friends fret and rush, eating breakfast as fast as they could.

Gentaro was the first to formally react, scratching the back of his head in confusion he asked his friends, "Oi! What are you guys doing?"

In response to his question, Mako shoved a large croquette into his mouth, then poured an entire glass of rat milk down his gob, making him chew his food rapidly then bopping him on the head to make him swallow.

Omiko shoved him along rapidly, telling him frantically, "No talk! Time to go! Get dressed now!"

Sukuyo cheerfully handed the rushing students their clean outfits, each of them sliding them on like they were a second skin.

Ryūko was the only one unable to get dressed, Senketsu being far too stiff from the starch the Mankanshoku Matriarch used on him, the Kamui apologetically told her even as she struggled to get him on and ultimately gave up.

" **I apologize Ryūko, I cannot aid you today. You must do this on your own, forgive me!"**

Spinning around, Gentaro gave the Kamui a thumb up even as Fukuroda shoved him next, the boxer handing him his briefcase and his belt before yelling loudly, "C'mon Gentaro-bro! We gotta beat feet or we'll be miss getting down the frikkin's street!"

Instantly, the streets were flooded by countless No-Star students rushed to get to school. And since there was no train service, our heroes were forced to jump over heads to get there. Mako waved goodbye to her family even as Omiko grabbed her and Ryūko's arms, the tennis club captain dragging them off rapidly and actually making the shorter girls bounce dramatically behind her like they were a pair of rag-dolls.

"BYE MOM! BYE DAD! BYE GUTS! BYE MATARO! WE'RE OFF TO GO TO SCHOOL!" She waved goodbye to her mother and father who smiled back and waved at her themselves.

Sukuyo cheerfully told Gentaro, "Be mindful not to steal any vehicles! You might get shot!" She said even as she hefted a sniper rifle onto her shoulder and steadied the scope.

With that all five ran off to join the rat-race going on outside to reach the far off academy. Along hundreds of students rushing as desperately as them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"S-Seriously! Guys! What the Hell!" The red locked girl cried out as she felt a side stitch come over her, even as she ran in her bunny pajamas. Omiko looked back behind her as they were running in a line, Gentaro in the lead, herself behind him, Takaharu behind her, and Mako and Ryūko bringing up the rear.

"No Late Day!" She said like that would mean something to the avenger.

All the shorter girl yelled back painfully was, "And that means what?!"

Mako piped up next, the chipmunk chipped girl eagerly telling her best friend, even as sweat poured down her chubby cheeks and face, "No Late Day, Ryūko-chan! It means we can't be late or we'll be expelled!"

"What kind of sadistic freak came up with that idea?!" Incredulous with shock and anger, the avenger couldn't believe the crap she was hearing.

Gentaro yelled back even as he ducked a spinning buzz-saw, kicked aside a bunch of sharp darts which cut his pants legs but didn't cut his actual flesh, and then jumped over a spike trap, "It doesn't matter, Ryūko-chan, we'll overcome it and beat this track even with these traps!"

He said that, but as he did, the road itself spun upside down and they found themselves forced to climb over jutting out wedges in the cement.

Far off from the group, a glasses wearing girl was gritting her teeth and watching the five No-Stars group make their way through the traps she had set up before she placed herself as the ultimate one.

Said girl wore large rectangular framed glasses, red eyes looking beyond frustrated with the group, more importantly the two ex-captains with the other three. She had a bulbous dark brown hairstyle with messy bangs, and wore the same No-Star uniform that Mako and now Omiko wore.

To say she had a nerdy appearance was putting her lightly, but behind her somewhat dorky exterior laid the mind of a calculating mastermind to rival a money-hungry female swindler with a penchant for gambling and racketeering from Nerima.

Her name was Maiko Ōgure, and she was the Disciplinary Committee Head of Trap Development, which put in laymen's terms meant she was the head honcho behind most of the traps that the group found themselves in and the sadistic freak the red locked girl mentioned.

She had always taken immense pride in her work as a modern day Daedalus, and had eagerly put her skills as a trap-master and architect to work at Satsuki's behest. When she was a young lass, her favorite occupation was drawing up and then building ant mazes, having her small armada of pet ants go through her mazes to find the treats she left for them was a beloved past time for her. It also helped that she liked ants, they were her favorite animals. Cunning and ingenious workers that toiled all day for the greater whole, namely the queen whose sole job was providing new members of their species.

When she was hired for her current job by Satsuki, she thought that she had the world at her fingertips, sadly she had always been a rather narcissistic and ambitious little girl, and when she meant to betray the woman and steal her place as queen of the Academy, none other than her chief enforcer stood in her way. That man looked over every detail and made it hard for her cunning to work.

She needed power. Step one was getting the money, step two was getting the power, step three was having a harem of muscle bound men and a few suspiciously young boys to fan her with.

She had meant and indeed intended to ingratiate herself to the three idiots by pretending to be injured, but seeing Omiko and Fukuroda, both people who knew her and could tear apart her lies faster than she could solve a Rubik's cube - 1.04 seconds flat without blinking - that put a huge dampener on her plans like nothing else would.

"C'mon Maiko-chan, use that wonderful 210 IQ of yours to get what you want! That belt and Kamui are right there waiting for you!" She slams her head against a wall, trying desperately to think, as blood ran down her head she shook her face out, mumbling darkly to herself.

"Call me insane, will they? Call me a weakling, will they? They always friggin' told me I was a genius! You're just being ambitious, Maiko!"

She sarcastically mimicked Inumuta's precise tone and even pushed her glasses up the same way as she paced back and forth while mumbling even more crazily to herself, "Did they believe me when I said that a woman like me could get to be a club captain?!"

Whirling around to watch the five run up a steep cliff and barely manage to reach the top, she punched herself in the face again fiercely, angrily growling, "And another thing, they always told me I needed to calm down and that I was too greedy to really function, but did they pay attention to my fucking genius when I gave them a trap that even that dumb-as-rocks monkey couldn't escape from? No, it was, 'Back to work Maiko!' I should've gotten a medal! Wait, screw that! TEN MEDALS! Each of them platinum too! I deserve god damn statues of myself!"

A nearby cricket decided to grant her an ovation by making some noise.

"I'm destined for greatness, dammit! Not stuck as some dead-end student in a school run by a crazed bitch with mommy issues! I'm smarter than just about everyone here, it's me they should be paying attention to! ME! I'm a genius, I'm a trap master, I'm amazing!" Her neurotic rant continued even as she followed them from a distance, easily navigating her traps without so much as a lost breath or struggle.

She stopped for a second, wondering aloud on an unrelated note, "When I get to the top, what's next? Should I just build a giant trap that could catch those psychopaths that hold that bitch's leash? Or use the Kamui and Belt to bring them both down? Damn, that reminds me I'm kinda hungry too. I'd kill to have a decent cup of coffee and some donuts right about now."

She stopped for another second, casually ducking a huge swinging saw-blade and battering ram combo, wondering aloud again to herself, "Could I even use the belt? I mean a Kamui sure, that's easy, blood and shamelessness, and I've got both in spades of course. But that belt man, that belt… that's some crazy tech right there. I've heard about those Rider Belts, they're some serious pieces of mindboggling mechanical brilliance."

Hopping over a crumbling set of pillars and watching Gentaro lead his group over a huge chasm, Maiko continued her train of thought with a hum, "I mean damn, I want one myself, but what if it doesn't work? I have a pissed off martial artist or some variation of on my tail and a waist warmer that doesn't do more than hold up my trousers. Yeah, brilliant move there Maiko-sama, you just wasted your time stealing a nice belt, why not steal a Gancini or something next time?"

She swayed back from a barrage of boxing gloves attached to sidewinder missiles, and watched them explode beyond her with a mildly annoyed expression before continuing her rambling, "So the belt's possibly out of the question, the Kamui it is then. I'll just make that goof trooper my minion and call it a day, I mean he can be my sidekick or something, would be pretty sick to have like a Maiko-cave for myself too."

Stopping suddenly, she covered her nose and mouth with a cloth on her hand, and squeezed her eyes shut before walking through a cloud of orange industrial chemicals, she came out with orange tinted hair which she quickly and rapidly shook out before continuing her thoughts, "But what I really want, is a giant robot army. Yeah, I could call it the Maiko Squad or something, that'd be cool. Or a water park, that'd be a good investment too."

Watching Gentaro again, she grinned manically, her teeth exposed in a manner similar but not as perfected as Omiko's shark-like maw when the ground crumbled around him with each of his friends nearly falling down a chasm.

Omiko hung desperately onto the crumbling ledge, her long legs being gripped by Takaharu, then Ryūko and Mako held onto his legs.

"Don't look up my skirt!" The ex-tennis club captain screamed out angrily to Takaharu who squeezed his eyes shut out of self-preservation, even though he wanted to peek like mad. Ryūko felt Mako's eyes on her bunny pajama clad behind, and felt her own embarrassment wash over her.

"Hell to the F-Power, Maiko-sama! This is your chance, just go in, help that idiot save his friends, and you're set for life!" Just as she meant to take a single step forward, Gentaro made that step get set several back.

Throwing off his jacket, he leaned down with both hands clasping around Omiko's arms, he yelled in a determined fashion, "If I can't help you all up, I will never be able to call myself your best bud! A man will sacrifice it all for his best friends! Let's enjoy this school day as one!" Pulling as hard as he could, Omiko was yanked up first, her arms clasping his as she hauled herself up, Takaharu being next, all of them working perfectly together.

Maiko bit her thumb, "Dammit, where are those damn snipers when you need them?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're doing great, honey! Now… sixteen degrees to the left, five hundred yards above the last one."

The Mankanshoku patriarch supported his wife in many things, even her hunting skills. Doing this usually required him using what few, laughable and downright illegal medical knowledge he had to tell her of good soft spots to aim at for massive damage while using a pair of binoculars to spot any targets she could miss.

A pull from the trigger, and Sukuyo smiled as a fellow housewife with a hunting rifle gasped when her gun was snapped in half from a well-placed bullet that also killed the fly near the baby crib.

Her husband whistled, "Nice one… Let's see, there are two turrets on that building's second and fifth floor being loaded."

"Thanks, darling, I almost missed them." She said with a smile as she took aim casually.

He laughed, "How's my anniversary gift doing?"

She giggled, "Great, there's little to no recoil."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our heroes managed to do their best to remain alive, unaware of the Mankanshoku matriarch's help.

Digging his hands into the crumbling cliff, the boxer grit his teeth and imagined he was doing road-work, "Just a matter of going up a steep hill!" He pulled himself with sheer arm and leg strength, helping himself up before turning around to do the same for Ryūko and Mako.

"Th-The hell?! He saved them himself?! He could've cut and run! The shit he stay for? If he ran, he could've saved himself or gotten help! Doing this he risked himself and them!" For someone as entirely self-centered as she was, Maiko Ōgure was completely and utterly stumped beyond words at the selflessness of Gentaro.

To a woman who spent her entire life looking out for number one, namely herself, someone actually caring about another person was completely unreal to her. She had never before encountered someone who so openly wore their heart on their sleeve, and helped people because they cared.

She had validated her life's choices under the basic psychological tenant that humanity only cared about themselves and that there was no sense of true altruism, a marked sign of misanthropy and nihilism.

She didn't get other human beings because she saw them as selfish and self-serving as herself, part of another psychological problem where she had self-loathing and projecting issues. She saw people as different yet similar as herself, hence why she cared for herself to such a high degree and why she loved ants so much. They were a species that in her own mind were devoted so clearly too utter selflessness for the greater good that it was hard not to admire them.

To the Head of the Trap Committee, the Rider was an entity that she could not possibly understand or even begin to really grasp.

"What kind of idiot is he?! I… Damn it! I just don't get it, I don't get a single god damn thing! He's a hero, he has to understand that he can't save everyone, right?! Doesn't he care that people might need him and he couldn't save them?! What the Hell?!" Her screams echoed out and would've alerted them were it not for their distance as Gentaro led the team onwards, eagerly going through many more traps.

She followed, and was repeatedly foiled by the Rider being able to outmatch her most deadly traps and her attempted plots without ever once knowing she was even present.

When she tried to step in and aid them during a collapsing ceiling trap, he and Takaharu worked together to hold it up, then dash out before it could crush them with her forced to watch hopelessly as the two men bumped fists and walked off together to rejoin their friends.

"It's inconceivable! Simply inconceivable! They're working together?! They're actually helping each other?! They've been friends for all of a fucking day and a half! How the Hell are they so loyal to each other already?" Her ranting continued as she watched Gentaro stretch out both hands, Omiko and Ryūko gripping them as they helped pull the Rider up from an Armored Tiger-spike trap. That is an actual spike trap with tigers clad in armor prowling below between the spikes.

"They… They really put their trust in this idiot? Why?! He's just a moron, a total friend-obsessed loser! He can't possibly be this good at leading anyone!" Ever so slowly, doubt begun gathering in the trap mistress's heart, her fists clenching so hard blood leaked down to the ground.

Mako led the group through a huge collection of extremely deadly venom-fanged scorpion chipmunks, the adorable fuzzy dealers of toxic death ignoring them due to the chubby-cheeked girl easily guiding her group through them. One even bit a student trying to ambush them to get ahead in the school's hierarchy, Maiko herself pulled on her cheeks in horrified shock as she watched them get past the extremely rare and near impossible to train creatures.

"I got those damn things for a specific reason! They're deadly and completely aggressive to any and all living creatures! How the hell did they get past them?! Better yet, how the Hell did they get past the exploding rock trap?! That thing was a 102% proven instant hit!" She almost scratched her face to shreds in fury when she saw Gentaro stand his ground against a massive rolling rock. Each of his friends put their weight behind him, helping him heave the rock up and over them to explode harmlessly away from them.

She felt like crying, she felt like sobbing, she really did. All of her well-crafted and written plans, her goals, her ambitions, everything was falling to pieces around her. Ripping off her glasses to rub her eyes, she felt tears come to them when Gentaro ran through a mine field, laughing as he helped each of his friends through it.

"It's not fair, it's not… It's not! I'm not crying, dammit, I'm not crying… No! This isn't fair! I've worked so hard! I've bled so much! I've stayed up all night working for reasons I cannot even begun to articulate… My ambitions… My plans… Why?! WHY?!" With that final and hopeless rant, she broke down sobbing when she saw Gentaro and his crew get past that final trap, the fake school, via Mako accidentally tripping on the ground, slamming her face on one of the painted walls, and knock it all down.

Beating her fist against the ground until it bled, a sudden voice and shadow over her made her look up with snot dribbling down her nose and sobbing eyes, in front of her was the Rider himself. He was grinning warmly down at her, crouched down, with a hand extended out to her.

"W-What the-" She tried saying until he reached down and helped her up without any warning, his smile shined brightly as he introduced himself with a two fingered salute that had an adorable little ring sound effect ding in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daimonji-senpai, is something the matter?"

Up in the Rabbit Hutch, Yuuki made her question heard when the large college student stopped working with his weights.

"I don't know… I felt an odd disturbance somewhere on Earth." He said softly.

Miu flipped her magazine's pages without batting an eye, "Knowing you, maybe someone's doing an impersonation of Ama High's last king."

JK sighed, "I wish Gentaro was here, he'd do or say something dumb about befriending more people like any of us…"

Silence reigned the place and all the current members of the Kamen Rider Club let out a sigh. Trying not to miss the pompadour wearing youth was like letting go of your humanity, it isn't easy and you'd be either a monster or dead.

Yuuki looked up at the planet Earth through the window, "Lately Tomoko's been trying to find what she claims to be a connection between Gen-chan and something in space…" she blinked, "Could it be… That Gen-chan's an alien?!"

Even if she asked that with a loud scream of shock, the other three members looked up with an arched brow, shrugged, and replied together as one their thoughts: "That'd explain a lot."

Down on Earth, it was another story as Tomoko laid on the ground in the middle of a circle made out of ashes and with intricate runes displayed on it, waving her hands up in the sky as she held a rattlesnake's tail in one hand and a cicada cocoon's in a bottle in the other.

Kamen Rider Meteor, as in Ryusei in his Kamen Rider suit, sat on the ground with his legs crossed, a hand on his helmet's chin and an elbow resting on his knee. Kengo for his part looked utterly bored as he typed mindlessly on his suitcase, which happened to be a highly advanced computer with the KRC logo on it.

"I still don't get it… This force surrounding Gentaro's aura is cold and cruel, yet it is drawn to him…"

Kengo raised his eyes and a brow, "Nozama, are you sure you're not imagining it?"

Then he looked at Meteor, and poked his helmet.

Ryusei found himself awoken from his nice nap when his head hit the ground, "W-W-What is it?! Horoscopes?!"

Kengo sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… things were perhaps… maybe… slightly…"

Tomoko finished his thoughts, "Things were more energetic with Gentaro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to where we left off…

"Yo. I'm Gentaro Kisaragi. Age 17. I like making friends, meeting new people, helping my friends, and bringing smiles to them. You look like you could use one, so let's be friends!"

She looked at that outstretched hand with utter bewilderment. She felt weak, hopeless, like everything and everyone was conspiring against her. Yet with that hand in front of her eyes Maiko felt an instinctive urge to grab it, because it offered so much more than just friends. That hand was her ticket to a better life, something beyond her ambitions and her status as Honnōji's future queen.

' _What the hell? I'll just betray him lat-'_

"With this handshake, let me turn your despair into hope! Let me make sure you're never lonely again!"

She gasped, because she saw it in his eyes.

He knew… He just knew who and what she was.

' _I-Impossible! I've played Satsuki like a fiddle, so why does it look like this guy knows how much of a snake I am?! How?! What is h- No, wait, it may be fake. All I have to do is-_ '

When she grabbed that hand, she meant to do so and fake her friendship with Gentaro. Instead she found his grip tightening, he shook her hand once up, then down with a tightened grasp, before he raised his fist and banged it against her unconsciously made one. Once up, then reversing the process and doing it down.

Feudal drums banged loudly in her head as she looked at him with wide red eyes, his smile widening immensely, "Now we can be best buds! What's your name?"

Unable to think or plan or even plot, for the first time the trap mistress was completely lost for words.

She found her voice after a few seconds and was surprised by how sincere it sounded, "Maiko Ōgure… it's nice to meet you… Gentaro-san."

"No need to call me that! Just Gentaro is fine!" In that smile Maiko understood something that she hadn't before, and it was said that in the day, the Trap Mistress was fully made into a friend of the Rider.

She saw the universe, beautiful and glorious in its entirety, and everything that was and should be rotated around this man. Because he loved Space, and in turn Space loved him.

Together, they rejoined his other friends, Maiko lowered her head with gritted teeth when she saw Omiko and Takaharu give her harsh glares, their voices raising before Gentaro spoke over them, "Gentaro, she's-"

"Our newest friend! She is Maiko Ōgure, and I befriended her! Whoever she was, whatever she did, it doesn't matter! Because she's our bud, and buds don't betray each other or hurt each other! I wish to make her tears into smiles, her cries into laughter, because how else can I call myself her best friend if she's unhappy?" His voice as always held warmth and joy, his smile reaching out to the trap mistress' core and making her cry tears of joy.

' _You dumb bastard… I… I…'_ Pulling off her glasses to rub her eyes clean, Maiko gave the ex-club captains an honest smile, "I'll… hand in my resignation to Gamagōri-senpai, haha… who needs ambition?!"

She kept rubbing her eyes, shocking Omiko, "You…" she got it, ' _Damn it, it's him, isn't it? Gentaro just… he just… makes others feel like there's something better than being by themselves… Stupid… Why does he have to befriend more girls?_ '

While the tennis girl was left with her thoughts, Maiko continued with her head down, a blush, and a honest smile as she tried to stop her happy tears and failed, "I'll just stick to you all because he can protect me from Satsuki-sama. I'm a coward, and I'm a bit of a brainiac, so don't expect me to fight alongside you morons, but… heh, I'll do whatever I can to help out." She put her glasses back on and gave them all a cowardly smile as she hid behind the Rider and used him like a shield.

With that, all six friends entered the school together, and with that they concluded the No Late Day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heels clicking noisily as she walked down the corridors of her tower, Satsuki's face was turned into a darker frown than it usually was. A letter signed by her former trap mistress rested in her desk. A resignation letter with plenty of apologies meant to save the nerdy girl's hide from any punishment while declaring she couldn't fight for her any longer. A letter from Maiko, a woman Satsuki herself saw as a leech sticking to her only for power, and had been granted it only for her uses to purge the pigs.

Her bad mood was rather surprising to her, until she thought over it with a cup of Soroi's tea. She was angry that Gentaro once again defied her in his own way. By relying entirely on his friends and helping their weaknesses, he had kept even the useless rejects she would rather see purged from his company.

Even more disturbingly, he had foiled Maiko's plan to get at least one of them expelled, and befriended her instead. After the cowardly girl personally handed in her resignation letter and cheerfully told both of her immediate superiors – Satsuki and Gamagōri - that she'd go back to being a No-Star since it meant she could be with the Rider instead of fighting a battle in a side she couldn't be herself in, Satsuki mused about Gentaro.

"He commands loyalty with his heart… That's a power far more terrifying than I could ever give credit to. But no matter, now I know to not underestimate it." she said calmly to herself, sipping her tea.

A certain butler chuckled, drawing her attention, to which he immediately bowed apologetically for, "My sincerest apologies, Lady Satsuki. It's just that, for a moment, I think I saw you smile. It's been so long since I saw a sincere sign of joy from you. I hope you forgive my boldness."

She lowered her cup, looking serene once again, "It's all right, Soroi. I think your tea did the trick again."

He shook his head, "Allow me to be bold again by saying I believe you're mistaken… Kisaragi Gentaro, right?" she stared at him, using her eyes to tell him to continue, "He saved and befriended a spy, and said lad has gone back to his school empty-handed but, according to our reports, he seems like a new man after his meeting with our Kamen Rider. Next, Fukuroda Takaharu, a boy who wished to become a great boxer, and sticks to the side of the man that defeated him out of something beyond respect or admiration. Then Hakodate Omiko, a girl that looked after herself yet, pardon my saying so, looked quite cute when acting like a nervous girl near her crush. Last but not least, Ōgure Maiko, someone whose dark heart was acknowledged by this one man, and turned into something different with a sincere smile and a true act of kindness: acceptance."

Her eyes narrowed, "You mean that his power grows because he accepts everyone, even those that can't stand for themselves?"

The butler nodded, "Mankanshoku Mako is perhaps the best example of a bad role model, and yet he accepted her. And because of him she remains in this school."

Satsuki remained silent for a moment, her eyes closed as she gathered her thoughts, "There is merit to what you say. However, he tries to carry too much weight. Now I have to wonder, will that weight help him break his limits, or will it be like that boulder from the punishment of Sisyphus in Greek mythology and roll down a mountain, leaving him to permanently try to reach the top yet be unable to do so?"

"I hope to test it soon, Satsuki-sama." Walking inside, the green haired samurai gave the woman a cheerful grin as he tapped his bamboo blade against his shoulder.

"Sanageyama…" she acknowledged him, "You are still denied from issuing a duel with either Matoi or Kisaragi."

"I didn't come here just for that." He threw a bamboo sword at her, which she caught without moving her eyes from her tea cup, "I wish to see if Gentaro has shaken your will."

She stood up with a raised brow, "Gentaro… Calling him by his first name, does that mean you acknowledge him as an equal?"

He smirked, "No, it means I want to see him as an equal before I crush him in your name. He is someone I have to surpass if I want to surpass myself, to get closer to you, and achieve my goal."

Both took a stance, "To hear you talk about him in such a way… I see I must have truly underestimated him, but…" Sanageyama gasped when his own bamboo sword was shattered in pieces and he found himself skidding backwards with the remains of his, a single moment passed when he had looked at her, and in that one instant her strike had come faster than the wind itself, "It means I can't hold back much longer. Add to it that Matoi's synchronization grew when around Kisaragi, and we both have to be on our toes."

The green monkey grinned, "Sounds like you want to let out the big guns…" gasping for breath after enduring the force of her strike, he stood to his full height, "I'll be eager to see the results."

As he said that, he saw Satsuki already leaving, Bakuzan being clutched tightly in its sheath by her right hand, for a short moment while breathing in slowly he let himself laugh.

"You selfish woman, you tell me we can't fight him, but you're already going to battle him yourself… Man, why do all the troublesome people go towards Gentaro? Heh, well, we'll get our match soon. Isn't that right, Kamen Rider Fourze?!" He yelled to the skies, and even though he knew Gentaro couldn't hear him, he just knew that the Rider got his message loud and clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kisaragi Gentaro!" Walking next to his friends, the pompadour clad Rider was surprised when Satsuki marched right in front of him, her eyes narrowed onto his face with utmost concentration.

"Satsuki-chan! Do you want to finally be my friend? I've been waiting for a while to befriend you!" He held out his hand eagerly, Ryūko getting a bad feeling as the woman seemed to narrow her eyes on his hand.

Cheering happily, Mako was unaware of the growing nervousness of her companions, Omiko, Maiko, and Takaharu all looking alarmed as Satsuki's presence flared in response to the Rider's happy-go-lucky question, "Go for it Gen-chan! You can befriend even the super duper scary Satsuki-sama!"

The red-locked girl had other things to say, "Don't be ridiculous! Oi, Eyebrows!"

Satsuki turned to glare at the Kamui wielder, "Are you trying to earn my ire with insults below even a kindergarten child, Matoi?"

"Don't give me that crap, Kiryūin! Why're you down here instead of sending more people after us?"

The Rider patted her shoulder with a grin, "Don't worry, I think I know what she wants…" he said as he held up his Fourze-Driver.

Gentaro's smile never waved, even when the woman in question shoved Bakuzan's tip underneath his chin, her expression turning deadly cold as he just looked her in the eye, his hand already placing his belt around his waist.

"Heh! Guess we had to fight some time Satsuki-chan, I hope you're ready to be befriended by me!" The belt slid across his waist, before Satsuki slid back, her expression never changing even as she reached for the clamps around her arm, snapping each one shut with an utterly chilling expression.

"Gentaro Kisaragi, Kamen Rider Fourze… I will see if you can personally lead your rabble by strength of arms, rather than strength of heart! Life-fiber Overide: Kamui Junketsu!" her voice heralded an explosion of blue energy, the Kamui's eyes whirling around to focus intently on the Rider's body, every square inch of his form being taken in with an enraptured look by those demonic eyes.

Flipping the switches even as Satsuki transformed into her Kamui, Gentaro threw his hand out in front of him and pulled the switch, making the belt yell.

" _THREE!"_

Omiko and Takaharu grabbed Mako and ran with her, Maiko already yelping in terror and running off to hide in a safe place even as Satsuki finished transforming.

" _TWO!"_

Her form appeared in an immaculate and beautiful looking dress, if Ryūko wore Senketsu in a manner befitting a stripper, then Satsuki took it to an even more lewd manner.

Long blue and white boots that ended in high heels, with lacy garter belt like ends attached to a blue gemstone like design at her thighs, these connected to a micro thong that just barely covered Satsuki's modesty, and hardly anything of her backside.

Said thong went up her body akin to a swimsuit, exposing just about all of her toned abdomen, the ends of which connected to an armored section that exposed much of her actual breasts, showing that she was quite a good deal bigger than Ryūko was. Junketsu's eyes jutted out from each of her shoulders, and what was truly unsettling was just how intense their gaze on Gentaro was, the eyes moving slightly to focus on his chest, his face, his hair, every inch of the Rider was scanned by the white Kamui.

This armor covered her hands in long sleeves, ending in pure white gloves. Small white horns jutted from her head, and completing the outfit were spinal ridges that went down the length of her backside.

" _ONE!"_

Satsuki felt a sense of pride at seeing the Rider completely ignore her skimpy attire, proving that he wasn't a pervert who'd let himself get distracted by her highly attractive appearance, in fact he pulled the handle and threw his hand into the air, yelling with the belt!

" _HENSHIN!"_

In an explosion of blue light and smoke, Kamen Rider Fourze arrived, kneeling down, his body seemed to glow grey before he sprung into the air, his hands extending to the sky with a yell, "UCHU… KITAAAAAA!"

His voice shot past the skies, into the very stars beyond, echoing towards the Asteroid belt then shooting right back to him! Pointing his right fist at the Kamui wielder in front of him, the Rider declared eagerly.

"Kamen Rider Fourze, Kisaragi Gentaro, will do his best to see your true smile, Satsuki-chan! Let's do this mano-a-mano!"

She was unflappable, "Come, we will see if you can actually fight against a Kamui, Kamen Rider Fourze!"

Her blade swung through the air to impact his fist, in an explosion of clashing force, the ground quaked and splintered with rubble flying into the air! Seeing this, a swift Switch change allowed Gentaro to summon a white shield on his arm, its design akin to one of the NASA's space ships. Both Kamui Wielder and Rider were sent skidding back, Satsuki swinging her blade in an arc even as Fourze shook his arm out with a loud yelp. The yelp was from the pain and the gash on his shield.

"Yikes! What's that sword made of?! Even Shield couldn't block much of it!"

A wave of concussive energy fired by Satsuki knocked him ass-over-teakettle and sent him into a pile of rubble.

" _ROCKET!"_

" _ROCKET ON~!"_

The belt's melodious voice was the only warning the woman got, before he blasted out towards her, the orange rocket attached to his arm impacting her stomach and sending her flying back with the Rider still pushing against her.

"Satsuki-chan!" Nonon cried, unable to believe her eyes from the top of the school along the other elite members, "Damn bastard, how dare he-"

Just as she was about to jump in to help her friend, Gamagōri stopped her, "We were given orders by Lady Satsuki herself to not interfere, Jakuzure. Not even if she is in danger."

The pinkette bit her lip and glared at the Rider.

Inumuta for his part was typing madly, "My readings…" his glasses started to crack when he gripped them hard to try to adjust them, "Impossible… That strike was stronger than I predicted… How does he do that…?"

Sanageyama was grinning widely, "She looks like she's having fun. Just enjoy the show."

The two fighters blasted into the sky, Fourze throwing her back down with a flourish. The Kamui wielder merely landed on her feet, each boot sinking into the ground brutally, before her blade was swung up and reinforced with one hand pressing against its flat surface when Fourze roared out with his belt.

" _ **LIMIT BREAK!"**_

"ROCKET RIDER DRILL KIIIICCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

It ended with him impacting her in an explosion that shook the school, causing a rain of shattered glass to fly around them and tinkle over their head. The ground below her shattered even more as she held her ground against the drill, her teeth gritting themselves before she swung her blade forward, a wave of force shattering the drill's energy field to send the Rider landing away from her.

Spinning in place, he corrected his whirling with a grin behind his helmet, one hand on his knee while the drill was wedged in the ground. He slicked back his helmet and laughed, actually laughed when the woman stepped forward slowly, her hair flowing in the wind as Junketsu's eyes scanned him more energetically.

"Not bad, not bad Satsuki-chan! You're really strong, you took my Limit Break like it was nothing! You really are amazing! Seriously! You're awesome! I can't wait to befriend you and make you smile honestly!"

"Like Hell you will!" Nonon cried from the tower, making the Rider look up in confusion and then shrug off as if it were him hearing things.

Fourze laughed even as the woman shot forward faster than a rocket, her blade swinging out only to be parried by his rocket arm, fire erupting from it to drive him forward before the Rider threw a punch at her. She surprised him when her free hand instinctively went to her sheath, which took the punches and parried them, each blow making her skid further back and look utterly impressed with his strength. Ending the combo with a haymaker that launched her into the air briefly, before she landed on the ground, watching her sheath cracking with a grimace she threw the useless scabbard on the ground.

Sweat dripped from a corner of her eye, making her clean it calmly with one hand, her expression giving him an admiring appraisal, "You truly are worthy of that belt Kamen Rider Fourze, your strength would be an invaluable addition to Honnōji Academy, I will repeat my offer to you. Will you join my side and become my subordinate? Or will you be crushed under the weight of your inevitable loss to my power?"

Uzu was whistling, "Not even I have managed to make her sweat… He's good… Damn good…" his shaking indicated he really wanted to face the Rider.

Her hand extended out for him, only for the Rider to step forward, grinning widely behind his mask his fist pointed right at her before he declared proudly, "I refuse!"

"What?!" many students were shocked, they would gladly give a limb for such an opportunity.

"Just as you have ambitions, I have my own too. Right now all I want is to befriend you, and I can't do that if you're always looking down on others… Do you really want to be that high without anyone at your side?"

She didn't hesitate in her response, "If that's what it takes for me to succeed, so be it."

He nodded slowly, "I see… Then I shall make sure you recognize me not as an equal or a sub… sub… servant, but as your best friend!" Unable to pronounce the word, the Rider came up with the next best alternative.

Nonon was furious, "How dare he… How?!" she was about to go down and engage the Rider, but the three males managed to grab her and pull her back down on her seat.

Narrowing her eyes, the woman let loose a small sigh before she stepped forward with a new glare, "If I can't make you submit to my power willingly, then I will force your submission with a judicious application of its full weight!"

Her voice came out in a tone best described as demanding absolute respect and loyalty, before her body rocketed forward, flipping above him, the blade swung out in a flurry of blows that created shockwaves around him, cutting the ground up and sending rubble flying to bonk him on the head then cover his suit in dirt and grime. In the ensuing dust cloud, she lost track of the Rider despite being colored a bright white.

Eyes shooting from side to side, the woman clutched her sword tightly as she waited for Kamen Rider Fourze's next move, her senses straining to their max to locate him to no avail.

She took a brief step back when she heard that belt cry out.

" _LAUNCHER! RADAR!"_ singing out melodiously, _"LAUNCHER ON~! RADAR ON~!"_ Was her only warning before a barrage of missiles locked onto her body and fired from all sides.

' _Impressive, he's using the dust and debris to cloak his presence while firing these at me. Such impressive tactical sense and improvisation, or is it mere coincidence and dumb luck?'_ She almost felt a smile come over her face before she swung her sword out rapidly.

Cutting missiles apart to explode harmlessly around her, she was unprepared for two especially large ones to hide in the missile barrage. Her eyes widened, she couldn't cut them with how close they were to her face. She forced the projectiles down to the ground, there they exploded near her feet. Being shot back, she cursed with smoke pouring from her body.

Rushing forward, she was met with another barrage of missiles, her eyes narrowed before she roared loudly, "Move!" Her voice, presence, and swing of her sword launched the missiles away from her, exploding harmlessly in the air.

She scanned her surroundings, searching for Fourze amidst the rubble, then she let loose a soft sigh as he had been in plain sight the entire time, just that he had been coated in muck and grime so she had briefly thought him just a piece of rubble.

He had assumed she knew where he was from the start, prompting him to let loose an apologetic, "Sorry! I thought you really did know where I was!"

' _He's either the most brilliant improvising fighter I have ever seen, or the most brilliantly foolish idiot I have ever met…'_ She crouched down slowly, her legs tensing while Fourze seemed to tense as well, his hand slowly taking out a bright yellow and black Switch, with a distinct 10 on it.

"Lady Satsuki that would be one of his more powerful Switches. I predict an easily estimable upgrade to his abilities, or a more powerful weapon than the norm. It should be quite easy to deal with, but be prepared just in case." Inumuta's voice rang in her ear, the computer wiz calmly typing in his handheld, grinning to himself as his data predicted a slight increase to Fourze's abilities but little else beyond that.

" _ELEK!"_ Inumuta suddenly frowned when the Switch was inserted into the Rider's belt and flipped.

The data for the Rider suddenly spiked rapidly, growing to twice the level of his normal State. The Cosmic Energy enveloping the Rider seemed to spike as well, growing an electrical charge that made his handheld smoke.

"Im-Impossible! He's actually getting s-stronger?" Inumuta felt his glasses droop slightly, drool starting to pool at the corner of his mouth as he stared gormlessly at the proceeding transformation.

Techno music blared from the belt as a flurry of electrical symbols flew around the Rider, four of them in fact, each one fusing with his body in a blast of lightning.

" _ELEK~! ON~!"_

Chiming cheerfully, Satsuki actually had to cover her eyes due to the brightness. Junketsu's gaze became truly amazed by the Cosmic Energy seeping into the Rider, the ground and air shining bright due to the sheer power being channeled into Fourze.

When it was over, the Rider had near completely changed in terms of his appearance. His suit had become a bright golden yellow with black highlights, a jagged lightning bolt display etched right below his collar which had gained a silver color with a blue bar, the black design continued up to the helmet that now gained blue compound lenses.

Four large silver circles had emerged over Fourze's chest, each sparking as the Rider held out a large rod of some kind, more electrical sparks shooting from it as he pointed energetically at Satsuki.

"Kamen Rider Fourze: Elek States!" he grinned aiming the rod, more like a sword, at her, "My spirit's always charged to the max!"

"How impressive, you had a more specialized combat form stored away? Well! It won't do you any good! What use is a needle in the hands of a mouse when faced with the talons of a mighty hawk?!" Satsuki blasted forward, Bakuzan shooting out to impale Fourze through the helmet. That was the plan, a simple plan that'd have her sword cut through his pompadour since she wouldn't lethally harm such a great potential ally. But as they said, all plans never succeeded the first encounter with the enemy.

The Rider batted aside her strike with the sword-rod he carried and when he did so, Satsuki screamed in surprise and some pain. Her entire body lit up like a Christmas light due to the sheer electrical voltage that ran through Junketsu and her sword, skidding back, smoke poured from the Kamui's surface and eyes.

Gasping as she felt her body ache, her eyes widened when she saw his rod emitting lightning crackles, Inumuta giving her a half-rambled out explanation of the data he was gathering.

"That… That weapon contains an excess of 10,000 volts running through it, it, Satsuki-sama. That means, he's attacking with enough watt… wattage to be lethal to humans several…several times over…" The genius drooled out, almost feeling the need to reach for a flask when he remembered he was too young to drink.

Letting a "tsk" in irritation, Satsuki held her sword defensively as she watched the Rider with far more wariness. Fourze seemed content to come to her however, and he ran right towards her in a reckless manner. The weapon he carried impacting hers and causing more electrical volts to pour into her through her sword, she didn't let out a scream this time, but the pain she felt was immense.

Skidding back, she thought quickly, Junketsu's heels suddenly spearing into the earth and grounding her before she slammed her sword through the air, shockwaves pushing the Rider back… for half a second before he defied her. Walking through the hurricane-like force of the powerful sword swings his suit actually blocked the majority of the swings, making her eyes widen then narrow.

' _I see, so this State also boosts his defensive powers even further. That is alarming.'_ She didn't allow herself to worry, and after overcoming the pain and shock of her impromptu meeting with the power of Elek States, the Kamui Wielder ungrounded herself and walked forward, her expression unchanging from its stern frown.

"You truly are an enigma Kamen Rider Fourze, what drives you? Why do you defy me in my own school? What inspires you? Why do you fight? Do you even know what makes you turn your blade to one who you don't even understand at all?" Swinging Bakuzan in an arc, the sheer force of strength blew the Rider back several feet, he kept on advancing, sparks shooting from his Rod, and increasing in frequency as he took out that yellow Switch on his belt and inserted it into the left plug.

The entire weapon glowed a bright yellow as Kamen Rider Fourze began running right at her, the air crackling as his rod became ionized down to the very hilt.

At that moment, he declared his answer: "I don't!"

Their blades clashed at that exact moment, Satsuki gritting her teeth due to the sheer amount of electrical voltage running through her body. She heard Junketsu let loose a loud wail inside of her mind, the Kamui that was normally so silent and seemed so openly resentful of her actually making a noise, her heels extended and dug into the cement, grounding her, but even that wasn't enough!

"Then why are you fighting for nothing, Kisaragi Gentaro?!" she shouted and brought her knee to his chest, forcing him backwards. She felt her hair stand on end as smoke billowed from her body, steam actually erupting from Junketsu's body and turning the air black as Satsuki refused to stop fighting the Rider.

Both Kamui and swordswoman rushed at the Rider, slashing at him. Her shock grew when Fourze managed to swing his rod against her blade, causing a crash of sparks of electricity and heat to fly in the air. The two didn't move their feet from where they stood, but around them the ground sported a large crack where the lightning struck and a deep cut where the cutting gales of wind from the katana landed on.

Without giving a step back, they swung again, causing yet another crash that grew in intensity. This time a large gale of wind shook the school, making everyone gasp for breath while the force of the air knocked them back.

"I don't know anything!" the white Rider continued, his every sentence making his next strikes collide that much harder against hers, "But I don't need to! I fight so I can make friends! If you want something more complicated than that, I'm sorry, but that's all there is to me! I just want to make friends for the sake of seeing their smiles!"

Their weapons collided, a hurricane of wind and electricity engulfed them, kicking everyone away from the two determined white-clad fighters.

"Stop being such an unrealistic fool, Kisaragi! The moment you rely only on such simple-minded logic you will be used by others! Be glad I'm the one to take you down, for I will respect your power regardless of the outcome!" Her words came out in a harsh tone, but they carried a certain amount of respect and mutual pride for his strength in facing against her regardless of their stations in life.

Gentaro stepped forward, "Then you… stop being so close-minded and cynical!" he shouted and his rod was swung so hard that Satsuki had to take a step back, her eyes wide at the force behind the strike, "If you really believe you can be alone, then why do you have so many people around you that care for you?!"

Nonon felt her heart skip a beat at such words. She stared in silence at the Rider, taking in what he said.

Inumuta thankfully by this time had recovered from the half-broken state he had been in, and his information proved vital to her despite the fact that he still had drool pooled around his mouth, "Satsuki-sama! You must be aware, that Module he carries, the Rod, has three select settings, each one devoted to a certain purpose! The plug it's inserted into now ionizes the blade and makes its striking power even better. If you don't break away you will fry when he strikes that winch connected to it! I predict that it also has a restraining and ranged based setting!"

Hating to succumb to anything but utter submission, Satsuki knew that she had to break away to avoid such an ignoble defeat, so she did. Ramming her foot up and into the Rider's stomach, making his midsection carry yet another bruise, she knocked him away from her body with sheer leg strength. Junketsu let out a mental sigh of relief as smoke ceased pouring from its surface, the eyes instantly snapped back to Fourze who was already getting up from that love tap.

"Not bad! I guess I must take it up a notch if you're that stubborn then, Satsuki-chan!"

"That's my line." She said coldly, walking forward.

"Time to go!" He switched the setting, putting the Switch into the right side of the Module, before swinging the rod in a wide arc. Waves of electrical energy shot out like crescents, to which she swung her sword fiercely, the air currents shot from her blade countering his attack.

Both refused to stop swinging, and so they moved their arms even faster! Dust and debris started shooting up and shattering, the ground below them cracking due to the force they kept on emitting. Despite this, both kept on moving towards each other minutely, unwilling to stand down or back down from their fight. From where she was standing with her friends, Ryūko grit her teeth angrily at being unable to join in with them.

"That's it, I've had enough guys. I can't let Gentaro fight alone, I friggin' refuse it!" she bit the pin on her glove after finally having enough of the sight, "I won't back down, not when that eyebrows bitch might know something Important! Or when she's trying to kill Gentaro! You better be ready, Senketsu!"

" **Ryūko, your blood… It's finally starting to taste good. You might finally be able to wear me properly. Is Gentaro the one to bring out this confidence?"** His words made the red locked girl roll her eyes, her expression set in a tough scowl as it always was.

"Who cares if he is or if he isn't? I just want to fight at his side… because he'd have my back too! That's just the kind of crazy-ass he is!" She pulled the switch on her Seki Tekkō, and gripped her Scissor Blade tightly as Senketsu enveloped her form in an eruption of blood and energy.

"AAHHHHHHHHH! She's putting on that crazy outfit of hers again!" Mako exclaimed as her first female best friend stepped out, her outfit finally appearing in its full lewd glory, this time however, she didn't have a blush on her face and seemed to be far more in control of herself.

"So that's the power of a Kamui, jeez, make a narcissist jealous why don't you?" Maiko muttered with a mildly annoyed tone, pulling out a notebook and muttering to herself rapidly she rapidly sketched a very detailed pair of images, one of Ryūko in her Kamui and normal form. Then flipping the page and sketching out one of Gentaro in his armor.

"Alright, listen up red-locks! This is how it goes, you're normally like this, all embarrassed and crap, right? But when Gentaro is around, you can put aside that shame because he gives you confidence! That's his power, he makes people feel able to stand on their own two feet because they know he'll support them if they fall! Or give them a kick in the buttocks if they lose their way!" the former trap expert explained rapidly, summarizing why Ryūko was able to fight despite her reservations towards her Kamui's lewd appearance when active, she flashed the images so fast that they appeared to actually to be moving via old school flip-page animation.

The images showed the red locked girl blushing and covering her breasts with one hand while pulling down her skirt with the other in her Kamui's active state, until Fourze cheered behind her and the blush disappeared, grinning at his back she grabbed her scissor blade and chased after him when he ran forward. Maiko shut the notebook with a click before she put her pencil away and angrily pointed at her.

"Now get going you silly bitch! Our, I mean MY, big bad protector might get hurt by Satsuki if you don't move your sorry ass!"

"Yeah, yeah! Shut up you god damn coward, I'm on it already!" Ryūko didn't need to be told twice, and she exploded into battle, just as Satsuki ended their stale-mate and kicked the rod out of Fourze's glove with a brutal roundhouse.

She had ascertained the current capabilities of Elek States, and while they had been fighting, she had closed the distance until she could touch him. The Rider had been powerful before, but when she used her higher speed, she had been able to touch him, and indeed actually make him sweat.

The power of a Kamui was nothing to sneeze at, and he was learning it, at the tip of her sword being placed at his helmet, right below his pompadour, "You will submit to me one way or another, Kisaragi!"

He just grabbed her sword with his glove, slapping it away from her body and driving his fist right into her stomach, making her exhale a large amount of air involuntarily before being blown back again. He crouched down then leaped up, the jet on his back propelling him overhead as he reached out with one hand.

Shooting past him like a red comet, was the Kamui clad Ryūko. She tossed him his Rod, making Gentaro eagerly catch it before both landed down together, his hand clapping her shoulder with a grin behind his mask. Senketsu privately shivered in bliss as that hand left electrical tingles over his fabric that felt just divine, his eye just then noticed Junketsu's gaze locked onto his form with a look best described being as hatefully jealous.

"Satsuki-chan, I'm never alone when I fight!" He banged his chest once with one fist, electrical sparks jolting from his body as he pointed at her dramatically, "I know that my friends still believe in me! Even if they're apart from me, I trust them to support me! Old and new, both are always at my side!"

"Hmph. You really are a curious man, aren't you? Very well! With that girl or not, I will fight you both until I formally make you see reason and submit to order! I will walk down a path to peace, even if it must be achieved through shedding the blood of my enemies as well as my own blood!" She sighed and shook her head, before her eyes gained a fiercely determined expression, her heels clicking as she rushed at the two of them, her blade striking against the red locked girl's scissor blade, Ryūko pushing her back with a yell.

"Listen to what you're yapping before preaching that shit, Eyebrows! Peace!? Order!? What is next, light and darkness?! I don't give a crap! All I know and care about is that you know something about why my dad was killed, and that you're trying to make Gentaro your puppet! I won't let a god damn thing happen to anyone else I care about! Be it him, Mako and her family, our idiot best friends, or Senketsu!" Red energy poured from her body as she punched Satsuki across the face, her fist grinding against the woman who merely seemed to let it slide across before she got up in the girl's grill.

Gaining a shocked face, she let out a loud, "You gotta be f-!" before she braced herself for pain.

Satsuki's face set itself into a stern frown, with the force of a thunderbolt her right fist drove forward into Ryūko's face and punished the girl for her recklessness, blowing her back and across the ground until she felt Fourze grab her leg and help her right back up.

"Ryūko-chan! Let's break Satsuki-chan's hollow words!" Behind that mask of his, she could just tell that he was grinning widely, making her shrug at him with a groan, moving her aching jaw with a growl she responded quickly.

"Yeah, whatever. I ain't gonna be this bitch's friend, but I can at least trust you to help me on this one! Let's go, Gentaro!"

Both ran forward as one, the ground exploding beneath them without warning and launching them into the air. Satsuki leapt right back up, her heels driving into the stomachs of the two fighters and blowing them through the school's interior. Windows shattering and the floors being driven up in their wake, huge sections of the cement forming outlines of their flight path while the white clad Kamui wielder ran right after them, glass and rubble following in her wake like water being cut by a boats prow.

"Grrgh, she hits like a runaway ice-cream van! How is she this strong against the two of us?!" Both crash-landed into a pile of rubble, Ryūko groaning in pain and anger as she got up.

Fourze did the same, rubble falling from his suit as he merely brushed off the pain with a laugh. "It means that she's going all out against us! That's Satsuki-chan for you! She's really damn strong, and I want her to be my best friend even more! That much strength, she has to have a really good reason for being like that. Don't you agree?" he turned back to the girl at his side, who merely let loose another groan as she got up and shook her head out with a sigh.

"Whatever man, whatever. We've gotta kick her head in regardless, her being this strong doesn't change a damn thing." They looked up, the aforementioned woman striding towards them through flickering ceiling lights, her blue eyes seeming to glow an ominous white in the darkness that surrounded her.

"Damn, she really does know how to make an entrance, kinda impressive how cool she looks…" Trailing off before shaking her head out, the girl groaned as she wondered if that hit rattled more than just her body around.

Senketsu responded to that belief promptly, " **Such an assumption is incorrect, Ryūko. Your body shows no sign of concussion, and you seem to already be recovering from that strike."**

His voice made her just growl darkly, "Who the hell asked you!? Jeez, wish you weren't so damn talkative sometimes!"

"C'mon Ryūko-chan! We've got to meet her full force, or we'll never open her eyes!" Fourze said with a determined gesture at Satsuki, the woman already running after them again. The red-locked girl let loose another groan but got up and gripped her Scissor blade tightly.

Both Rider and Kamui wielders swung their weapons at the exact same time, causing the entire building to explode into rubble, all three flying out and fighting in mid-air. Fourze struck in perfect synchronization with Ryūko, their blades ringing against Satsuki's like the knell of a church bell.

In that moment, the air let loose a loud hum, before explosions of electrical energy, Life-fibers, and wind caused the ground to crater. Huge pillars of cement were being driven up into the sky, with all three landing on a grey tower of their own.

"How curious, we all stand at the same height, yet you two seek to displace us of stability and order. Without order, there is nothing! Without rules, there is chaos! Without-" Her speech was cut short by Ryūko blasting towards her, her fist clenched around her blade before she swung it down.

In an instant the pillar that Satsuki had stood upon was sliced down to the ground below, its two halves came crashing apart even as the two women clashed swords atop the falling pieces.

Sucker punching the woman across the face, the white clad Kamui wielder was unable to stop her counterpart throwing her overhead. Looking down the bridge like expanse of falling cement, Ryūko raced to the very top to chase after Satsuki's flying form.

With a leap the black clad girl ascended into the sky, her sword swinging down to form a gigantic red arc of energy, black lines crackling across its surface as it bellowed across the courtyard. Satsuki in response swung her blade in a thin line, bifurcating the attack head on. She was unprepared for Ryūko to launch a flying kick that sent her flying once more, the hot-blooded girl angrily yelling out as she chased after her again.

"Shove it, Eyebrows! I don't care! Neither does Gentaro! We'll kick your sorry ass from here all the way to Hokkaido if that's what it takes to make you shut up about this crazy shit you keep spewing!"

Fourze joined her, and in that instant Inumuta's handheld did something he never expected it to do after he first made it: it broke.

"I-Impossible… Their synchronization is off the charts!" he gasped as the last reading showed a perfect harmony of nine thousand and one percent between both of Satsuki's opponents.

"Satsuki-chan! I refuse to accept your words! I refuse to accept that you are truly alone! So I'll put it all into this one attack, to show you my heart wants to accept yours! Insert, and then plug in!"

Kamen Rider Fourze shot after the woman, inserting the Elek switch into the module to supercharge its limit break. Lightning covered the entire school briefly. The sky darkened as he grit his teeth at the massive amount of energy flowing into his body, if Kengo were there, he'd warn him that he was using way too much Cosmic Energy for this attack.

The belt roared out in a deep masculine voice, " _ **LIMIT BREAK!"**_

"RIDER TEN BILLION VOLT BREAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

Satsuki clashed her blade against the rod.

Pain, nothing but pain from countless bolts that rocked her every nerve shook her. And yet her eyes didn't lose their light or will to win. She wouldn't fall, she wouldn't stand back, and she wouldn't give anything to two fools looking for meaningless self-satisfaction!

Her mind shook off her body's pain, and she gripped her Bakuzan tightly with both hands, pushing back against Gentaro… only for Senketsu's user to appear with a loud cry of, "Go down already, damn you!" as her black gloved fist impacted Satsuki on the face.

Both Rider and avenger watched the woman's heel dig themselves on the ground as she skidded backwards while a large bruise decorated her face.

She was out of breath, and so were they.

Gentaro fell to one knee, groaning as his suit and body shook with lighting sparking around his frame.

"Ngh… If this is my limit… I got to surpass it…" he groaned and tried to force himself up.

Satsuki stood up to her full height, and used a thumb to wipe off the blood that dripped down a corner of her mouth.

Ryūko readied her blade, "Don't worry, Gentaro, I'm taking her down even if I must go down too!"

"Stop!" Satsuki said, raising a hand.

Both of her opponents did so, flabbergasted at her words, Maiko felt her jaw drop, "Sh-She stopped the fight? She's never, ever done such a thing… This is… It's bad, she must have something in mind…" she bit her thumb, her mind going to a million dark places.

Mako gulped, "Or maybe she's about to show us her true final form complete with a twenty foot long katana and a dark wing on her back."

"This fight is meaningless." Satsuki started, narrowing her eyes at the two of them while her cheek slowly but steadily healed, "We can keep on fighting, but at this moment Gentaro is unable to keep moving after his little stunt. I will take no pride in finishing off an opponent that harms himself because of others."

As she turned around, Gentaro called to her, "Wait!" he said, flipping off his belt's Switches to stand to his full height as his unarmored self, "If you walk out after that fight, does it mean that you didn't put your heart into it?" his words, face, and stance were cold as his fist was pumped forward at her, "I can't accept that, Satsuki-chan! If a woman like you sees a battle like this and doesn't pour her heart into it, then what are you even fighting for?! Is your dream as empty as your heart?!"

Nonon was there along with the other Elite four members, and instantly slapped the Rider, "Shut up!" she prepared another slap for the shocked Rider, but she was the one getting a surprise when Satsuki stopped her hand by holding the pinkette's wrist. Ira had also meant to grab Gentaro in fury, but a quick look from Satsuki stopped him cold, Uzu was surprisingly chill, having felt disappointment at the anti-climax himself. Whereas Inumuta was still drooling to himself, his glasses askew on his face.

The Kanto monkey privately mused to himself whilst chewing on a bit of straw, _"Is Satsuki-sama as upset by this outcome as I am? Kisaragi, you deserve a lot more than this lame finish…'_

Seeing her friend's wide eyes, Satsuki closed hers and spoke evenly, "My dream…" she started before locking eyes with Gentaro, who was nursing his cheek's new red mark, "I haven't had one since I was a child. What I have is an ambition."

Gentaro stepped forward, "Then let me help you find your dream!"

Satsuki's eyes widened…

Not a single thought came to her mind.

Such a declaration, the determination behind it, and the burning passion in Gentaro's words, heart and soul were enough to stun her into silence.

He put his fist at her, "I'll befriend you by helping you find your lost dreams!"

Satsuki was brought back to reality, and her eyes grew colder, "Either you're a bigger fool than I am, or you need to know how harsh reality truly is." She smirked in a wry manner, "But I'll be glad to take your offer, it means you will realize how futile your goals are with such a mindset."

"Don't talk so high and mighty!" Ryūko shouted back, "You got a lot to answer to after this game of yours! Don't think we'll stand idle either!"

Satsuki's smirk turned into the very ghost of a smile, "Then let's have a wager between us three…" she set her eyes on them and reverted back to normal, "If you manage to reach me by defeating the best my school has to offer and myself included then you will have your answers, Matoi. And you, Kisaragi, shall actually earn my respect as an equal. But if you lose… I want your Kamui and Kisaragi's services."

"Th-That…! Fu-" The red locked girl spluttered angrily as her eyes seemed to grow wrathful, until Gentaro stepped forward and pounded his chest dramatically twice before pointing at the woman proudly.

"Deal! But in return, in return you will show me a true smile when we win! I want to see the real Satsuki Kiryūin! The woman who can smile amongst her friends, who can laugh at their jokes, and who does not have to worry about crying in front of them!" His words as always boosted the confidence of those around him, looking at her best friend's confident smile.

Ryūko lost any worry that they might lose, ' _That damn coward was right, Gentaro… He really makes me feel like I can do anything. Heh… I really do believe in myself when he's around to help. Bah! That's sappy even for my thoughts!'_

"That crazy-ass is right! When we win, you'll tell me everything about what happened to my dad! We'll go through everyone you can throw at us, no matter who they are! Bring them on one by one or all at once!" She bent down and helped Gentaro up, using one arm to help the limping Rider move iff Satsuki turning around with a wave of her long black hair.

In that moment, both parties had made their decisions, and for ill or worse, they'd fight to the end to make sure they succeeded. They met as enemies, but for the time being, they left as equals.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And that's chapter 4! It was one massive fight and the official gathering of Gentaro's new Kamen Rider Club! Hope you guys loved reading this as much as me and The Swordsligner loved writing it!  
Until next time, I'll be off to record a new chapter!

Everything after this was an omake proposed and written by The Swordslinger, hope you all enjoy it!

-OMAKE-

Friends are weird

"Ah, I can't deal with this boredom any longer." JK groaned while resting his head on the table in the middle of their club, his guitar resting silently on his lap.

Miu threw aside her latest magazine, bored to the point of disgust, "I'm actually wondering if Gentaro just draws danger to himself and that's the only reason we got stuff to do."

A sleepy Ryusei stumbled into the room, rubbing some sand off his eyes while Tomoko and Kengo followed, "Hey…"

"Hey." The others said, as energetic as him, which mean the same energy a wet piece of wood had.

Kengo raised an eyebrow, "Can't you actually go somewhere else? I know you're members of this crazy club, but get a life outside of it."

Shun groaned, "I don't want to hear that out of the boy that basically lives at the nursery."

Tomoko's hand managed to stop Kengo from starting a fight.

At that moment when all looked bleak and boring, Yuuki made one of her odd appearances. It was a commonly known fact that when things got too serious you could count on the space obsessed girl to give the world a little more cheer, or craziness.

"Guys, come and see what we got! Gen-chan sent us some pictures!" as one, the entire club went to the computer look, their heads hovering over the petite girl's as their eyes locked on the screen.

The first picture was of Gentaro taking a selfie with Mako, both giving a thumb up at Burgermeal's camera lenses with a few words written down: _This is Mako! Yuuki-chan, you got to meet her! Mako loves croquettes as much as you love space, and she even makes one scary senpai turn really nice_.

The second was of a red-locked girl casually picking her nose in class, and it read: _This is Ryūko-chan, the first friend I made on my way here! She's got a cool uniform called Senketsu! It's like having two new best buds for one! She can look mean but she's real nice, and a bit shy. She reminds me of Tomoko and Ryusei if they had a kid… Should I really write that? Oh, doesn't matter, she's a great bud nonetheless_.

The third was of a very odd family and their dog, labeled as Mako's relatives: _These are Mako's father, mother and little brother! They're a riot! I bet my gramps would enjoy having them for dinner as much as we did having you around. You just got to come over and try some of their cooking like with Yuuki's family_.

The fourth but not least important was of a pigtailed blonde girl with thick glasses and quite a nice body trying and failing to cover her blush as Gentaro took pics of her: _This is Omiko, she's an ace tennis player! She used to be kind of lonely, but now that she's surrounded by friends it's like she can smile a lot more. Though some of her smiles can be scary, she is nice when you get to know her, like you Miu_.

The fifth introduced a small boy taking jabs at the air, posing for the camera: _This is Takaharu! He's a boxer and very strong! I had a fight with him, and I think he could have given Cancer a bruise if he set his mind into it! I think he's as strong as you, Daimonji-senpai_.

And the sixth but not last one was of a nerdy girl making odd doodles in her notebook with a creepily intense look in her eyes: _Maiko-chan here is a genius like Kengo! She can also be sneaky like JK. She was someone I wanted to befriend the moment I met her. She tends to rant at times, but it's fun to listen to her_.

The group chuckled.

Their odd friend would never change.

But one of them had his eyes set on something, a certain red and yellow eye in the black clad girl's picture.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Lord Of Pages and The Swordslinger hope you readers had a fun time reading this!


	5. The Space Biker Club Captains Attack!

Righto! So we had another great turn out for chapter 4! I'm glad to get back to writing chapter 5, because if I didn't then my buddy The Swordslinger would've kicked me in the head to get me going!

So last chapter Gentaro gained the final member of the Neo Kamen Rider Club, namely the intelligent little schemer Maiko Ōgure, and had a huge fight with Satsuki and Ryūko all over the school. So if you're ready, then we begin chapter five!

As a warning this chapter will concern OC's for two original clubs that pertain to Gentaro and Ryūko. I hope they go over well, and the Swordslinger and I did our best to make them into entertaining and fun characters for you to enjoy. They won't take over the story, but if they go over well, then we'll gladly make them recurring characters and even friends of the main cast.

Apologies if this chapter seems like filler, I'm trying not to clog the story down with it, but even Fourze had some fillerish episodes, so this was done to prepare us for the big fights next couple of chapters!

Without further ado, The Lord of Pages and The Swordslinger present Chapter Five of Life is Cosmic! Honnōji Kita! Gentaro Kisaragi, and the Space Biker Club Captains from Honnōji!

Bum bum bum, bum bum bum~ Mr Sandman, give me your dreams, when can I own KR Fourze? Bum Bum Bum~ could you give me the rights to KLK? Bum bum bum~

Recommended listening for this chapter. Ryu Ga Gotoku Isshin OST: As a man, As a Brave. Yakuza OST: Scarlet Scar.

Translations by The Swordslinger:

Oni – Ogre/Demon

Onii-chan – Brother.

Onee-chan – Sister.

Imouto – Little sister.

Hajime – Begin!

 **Bold for Senketsu's speech and Zodiarts talking.**

 _Italic for thoughts, The Belt's voice, monologues, or flashbacks._

 _ **Bold and italic for Limit breaks.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Extra by The Swordslinger** : I'm a big Persona fan, so the fighting game spin-off has my blood boiling. Here's the nicknames the crew would get. Agree with them? If not, share yours, and add to any character you'd like to see getting a cool nickname. I'll add more on the next chapter.

Gentaro – The Hot-Blooded Friendship Oni

Ryūko – The Roaring Skimpy Dragoness

Mako – The Hyperactive Logic Defying Bruiser

Takaharu – Explosive Boxing Junkie

Omiko – Deadly Tennis Knockout

Maiko – Twisted Trapper of Many Faces

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Gentaro's and Ryūko's battle with Satsuki, classes had been declared postponed for the evening, and with that everyone left for their homes as it was a rare day off. Walking home together, the Rider was still being helped by the red locked girl, Omiko giving them a worried glare as she walked next to Takaharu.

Maiko was writing down all sorts of rambling equations in her notebook, grumbling neurotically to herself, "So if I alter the doormat, I can make a trap that fires sneezing dust and industrial strength acid into the face of any would be intruder…"

"Hey, you alright, Gentaro? Satsuki-sama really did a number on you, and I… I want to make sure you're alright." The tsundere said with a faint blush.

She got a wide grin from the pompadour clad man, "Its fine, Omiko-chan! Satsuki-chan went all out, and I can't help but respect her determination! Moving past the pain she put me in, if you wish to help me I won't refuse!"

His words gave her confidence, and before Ryūko knew it, Omiko had grabbed Gentaro's other arm and draped it over her shoulder, supporting him and the smaller girl with a wide toothy grin.

Punching the air with a laugh, Takaharu looked at the back of the man he respected most, "Gentaro-bro! That was one of the best fights I've ever seen! Seriously, you gave Satsuki-sama one wicked bout! It ended a bit abruptly, but I'm glad I was able to witness something like it! It was a match for the ages, hell, it was one comparable to the incredible match between Makunoichi Ippo and Wally on the World Stage!"

Mako cheered as well, although she did have a spastic freak out earlier as she did so in her trademark style, "It was super cool, Gen-chan! But also super scary! Satsuki-sama was going to beat you and Ryūko-chan, and then turn you both into Genburgers and Ryūkokabobs with her super scary sword! But then you went and brought down the thunder- err… lightning! And made the ground explode like Mako when she ate that super spicy Guatemalan Insanity Pepper Croquette!"

She acted out the fight, slicking her hair back like it was the riders pompadour, then getting a red lock like Ryūko, before she got a super stern expression and thick eyebrows as she swung a sword around before lightning zapped her body and an explosion shot her up into the air!

Laughing happily, Gentaro gave Mako a grin that shone like the sun, making her smile even more, "Satsuki-chan is someone who just needs a good friend! I refuse to let her keep her heart shut! As soon as I recover, I'll fight her club captains as many times as I need to so I can get another chance to make her my friend!"

Groaning, the red locked girl gave her best friend a long suffering glare, "Seriously Gentaro? You need to let it go, she's an absolute bitch and has been from the start, she doesn't deserve someone like you as her friend."

The grin on his face never faded but it took a softer tone, making her give out a sigh, the Rider saying what was in his heart and on his mind, "Satsuki-chan has a lot of chains locking her heart, and I want to break them any way I can. Anyone deserves to have happiness, and I will make her have hope for tomorrow."

Looking at the man's goofy yet serious expression, Ryūko felt her heart beat rapidly for half a second before she shook her head. Senketsu wisely kept quiet as he knew that his wearer would get extremely defensive if he brought up what just happened with her body.

"Gen-chan! Do you really think that you can befriend Satsuki-sama?" The chipmunk like girl asked Gentaro that with a curious look, to which the Rider merely banged his chest twice, feudal drums banging dramatically in her head as he gained an extremely earnest smile.

"It's not a matter if I can, it's a matter of when I can! I'll overcome all of the world itself if that's what it takes! The best medicine for both body and soul is a true friend's hand reaching out for you whether you want them to or not!"

Omiko felt a blush wash over her face due to his words, once again he managed to surpass her expectations and cause her no small amount of embarrassment, ' _Gentaro… you really are someone special…"_

Rolling her eyes, Maiko gave out a tired yawn as she asked Mako, "When are we gonna get some grub? I'm getting hungry and it's been a long frikkin' day."

She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and as patient and neurotic as she was, when she got hungry she got hungry. One time she hadn't eaten anything at all save for a bag of cheese flavored triangle shaped chips and some coffee, and that had not been a fun day for her.

Raising a finger cheerfully, Mako pointed to her family's back alley clinic, the nerdy girl giving the chipmunk like one a long groan in response, "Please tell me you guys have some decent food at the very least…"

The tennis player merely patted Maiko's back firmly, giving her a shark-like grin that made her gulp further, "Its good enough for you… so don't worry!"

"For some reason, that doesn't fill me with much confidence…" Muttering to herself, Maiko continued following her friends, her stomach making soft growling noises.

"Father! This is Maiko Ōgure! She's our newest most bestest friend!" Letting out a loud cheer, the Mankanshoku's welcomed Maiko into their home without so much as a single bit of hesitation, to which the red eyed girl gave off a slight grin when she saw Gentaro give her a massive smile.

She felt like she belonged, something that she had never once felt with Satsuki. Sure she had wanted to raise up the ranks and make her impact on the world. For some reason, even though she knew none of the people here had half her brains or wits, she felt more at home than she ever had with the rest of the two stars.

Quietly rubbing her chin, Maiko smiled as she realized how the Rider was the lynchpin for everything good around her. Through his actions and friendship he had gathered the six of them here out of a genuine desire to make them happy, and now here they sat enjoying dinner with each other.

"Ugh, why do the croquettes seem to have ingredients out of this world?" She did have one problem, the fact that the croquettes seemed to have animal bits from this and perhaps another planet.

"Who cares? It's food, and you ain't getting anything else." Omiko said with her eyes narrowed at her fellow spectacled girl. Why did Gentaro have to get another girl to their group and befriend her in such a way? What was worse was the fact that said girl was Maiko, someone who played dirty.

Maiko returned the glare, seeing the tennis player's intentions behind the thick bottle glasses… Until both their stomachs rumbled. Making the world's shortest temporary truce they turned to look at their plates. Maiko found hers to be utterly disgusting while Omiko chomped on her croquettes in ways that her teeth would make real sharks swim away in shame.

None the less, hunger won out over disgust, and to her immense surprise, the food tasted absolutely divine!

"D-Delicious! I've never tasted anything like this before in my entire life! It's rich, buttery, tangy, salty, sweet, every flavor at once!" Exclaiming in pure joy, Maiko couldn't believe how good it was.

Like Omiko, the trapper had met Sukuyo's love and how it filled every fiber of her cooking. The woman gracefully accepted the newcomer without as much as a second thought. In the Mankanshoku Household, a new rule was being formed, anyone that Gentaro cared for was family to them. He had become the second son that Barazō never had, just as Ryūko had become his second daughter. Sukuyo already thought of them as her children, and even Mataro was starting to come around to feeling affection for them if his fist-bumping the Rider and eagerly telling him about his most recent scores were anything to go by.

The trap mistress did feel a significant amount of discontent when she noticed that the "shower" was little more than a barrel with a curtain wrapped around it for modesty, but she got over it quickly and simply begun washing her body with a neurotic sigh.

"Guess it can't be all good, damn… Maiko-sama, how did you come to this? I can't believe I'm really sticking with these idiots. I even signed in my resignation to Satsuki, but, hah. I like it. I like this, I like being friends with these total morons."

Talking to herself was an ingrained habit, but now she actually had people she could share her thoughts with. So it felt both odd and good to her to talk with real live people.

After getting herself cleansed and relatively refreshed before bedtime rolled around, she found the Rider playing with Burgermeal and Guts. The little dog eagerly barked his name as he chased the little robot around. Turning his head, the pompadour possessing young man gave her a wide grin that made her laugh and smile back as she sat down near him wearing her pajamas. Little more than just a t-shirt and panties, she didn't care much for modesty and Gentaro didn't even seem to register her more feminine traits which amused her.

It came as no surprise. The way Gentaro easily accepted others was beyond words. He just looked at them, good, bad, dressed or nude, and simply extended his hand while his heart managed to find something pure and innocent that many would have thrown away.

"So whatcha doing before bed?" She looked at the robot with curious eyes, her mind calculating how much effort and time it'd take to build a complex machine like Burgermeal.

Laughing, Gentaro just flashed her a grin that lit the room up, "I'm teaching Guts some new tricks! And sending some footage of him back to my friends at the Rabbit Hutch."

"Rabbit Hutch?" Maiko pulled out her notebook and wrote down various sketches and diagrams on how she could improve the little Foodroid, not the least of which was giving it sliced pickle blades and acidic condiment sprayers. Multitasking came naturally to her, so she was paying attention to her best friend while writing.

"It's my club's base on the Moon!" He was lucky that the girls had all decided to bathe together for protection in case the patriarch and his son decided to take a peek.

Even if they shared a barrel, the more battle inclined females of the house wanted to make sure that if they tried it Barazō, Mataro and Guts would think twice. Takaharu for his part was doing some laps outside to keep his stamina and make sure he could control his breathing. The small boxer would come home to find the males of the Mankanshoku house nailed to a wall.

Surprisingly Maiko didn't freak out, she just took it in stride as she said off-handedly, "Of course, your belt is capable of upper Exosphere travel, and more than likely is equipped for and capable of deep space travel."

Unsurprisingly Gentaro just grinned in response as the one thing he was entirely knowledgeable about was information related to space. He knew very little though, so the insides of his pompadour just got bits about how his suit was capable of surviving the vacuum of space.

Some of his limited knowledge came from Kengo, everything else was him trying to connect the dots. When people called him a space nut, they meant it, next to Yuki he was the biggest space nut in all of Amanogawa High. Although some people considered him an even bigger one as he actually emitted Cosmic Energy all the time due to his closeness to space.

But if one could see his brain, all his gray matter got was, "Your suit is cool. It can go in space." It even had a pompadour of its own, giving credence to Ryūko's theory that the Pompadour had roots into his brain.

Maiko looked up at him, her face splitting into a wide grin as she openly told him, "You're the hero to at least two people here beside myself, and they admire you a lot for your strength. Don't disappoint them Gen-chan, you'd break their hearts if you did."

Blinking and raising a finger to his face in confusion, Gentaro could only let out a confused, "Huh?"

Laughing and waving the question off, Maiko yawned and pushed up her glasses, "Don't worry about it, when the time comes you'll know what I mean. Night, Gentaro."

Getting up as Guts had already passed out on his side and was snoring away, Maiko waved him goodnight while Gentaro laid on his back, his eyes closing shut as he had odd dreams once more. The entire household slept peacefully that night, even Ryūko whose dreams normally revolved around finding out the truth of who murdered her old man. Sleep was a time of peace in the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ngh, Kisaragi Gentaro, you really don't hold back when it comes to such simpleminded goals, do you?" Hanging up Junketsu, and pressing her hand against a wall for support, Satsuki stood clad in little else but a bathrobe, her eyes closed in painful thought.

Every inch of her form ached and still had static residue from her battle with the Rider, he really did hit hard and was impossibly strong. She personally estimated that due to the Cosmic Energy that flowed throughout his body when in his suit and enriched his very nature, he could theoretically be on par with Life-Fiber hybrids.

What was astonishing to her was that in every fight he had, he progressively got stronger and stronger as the fight waged on. She'd put an easy bet down that he did so unknowingly, his body just adjusted its strength naturally to combat whoever he was fighting.

"Perhaps he doesn't even realize how strong he is… Or perhaps he truly is that much of a simpleton. Either way, he is powerful." She muttered as she fell into her chair, her eyes closing in exhaustion as even she could get tired eventually.

Forcing her eyes open, she stared at Junketsu even as Soroi brought her a cup of tea, her voice coming out in a soft murmur, "I wonder what you thought of our battle with him, if you think he was truly as magnificent as I thought he was."

The Kamui of course didn't answer her, but its eyes seemed mildly more thoughtful and longing at the thought of Gentaro.

Quietly hissing as she felt her body aching and still feeling the aftereffects of her literally and metaphorically shocking battle with the Rider, Satsuki kept her mind awake while reading paperwork and sipping her tea.

Yes, even the president of Honnōji Academy and de facto ruler of the entire city had to do paperwork. Thankfully due to the sheer efficiency of the Club Captains and the Elite 4, her paperwork was drastically reduced, if the issue wasn't important enough for her to be involved with, she didn't need to see it on her desk.

Mostly what came her way were permission slips for various things that only her ultimate word would decide upon, items that came her way and were worth remembering were the requests from club captains requesting permission to settle inter-club disputes, huge tubs of ice cream being ordered for the Soft-serve and Frozen Dairy clubs to make their delicious giant sundaes and ice cream pools, or in most recent memory Uzu requesting permission to take a trip out to Osaka to visit his uncle Sendou.

She privately mused that it made sense that the Tiger of Naniwa was related to the Kanto Monkey, she had taken some measure of enjoyment in the Film Club obliging Takaharu for a day during their annual Friday Movie Night and showing his collection of boxing tapes to the entire school.

She personally preferred the match between Bryan Hawk and Takamura Mamoru, an excellent and otherwise perfect bout between polar opposites in skill and actual training. Other private favorites were the utterly beyond words match between Mike Elliot and Volg Zangief and the enjoyably brutal slug fest between Mashiba Ryou and Sawamura Ryuhei.

Boxing aside, she had two interesting requests for permission to fight Gentaro exclusively.

"Tansha Kenage and Eisei Kūki. Third-year captains of the Motorcycle and Space Appreciation clubs respectively." Her face gained an ever so slight quirk of the lips, as she wrote in bright red ink one word: Accepted. Her word was now law over the pair of requests. She folded her hands and let loose an amused chuckle escape her lips before closing her eyes in tranquil thought.

"Let's see how you do against these two, Kisaragi. I'm sure it will be interesting none the less." Her gaze turned outwards towards the starry night sky when she opened her eyes again, "My, the stars are beautiful tonight." Letting loose only a very soft sigh as she got up from her chair, the embrace of Hypnos came to her as she made her way to bed.

When she looked out her night window to give the moon a last glance, she entertained the fleeting yet fanciful thought that it resembled Fourze's helmet as she went to sleep.

Satsuki slept like the dead that night, only waking at the crack of dawn the following day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A roar rocked the air as a gigantic man screamed violently. Standing so tall he could rival a giant, every section of his body was packed with dense brutish muscle. What was scary was that even a man like him would never dwarf one Disciplinary Committee Club captain.

A massive ten pack, muscle so well-built it made him appear like a slab of raw meat. Arms twice the size of steam rollers, with hair covering every square inch of their beefy frame. A ruggedly hairy chest that wouldn't be out of place in old werewolf movies, and sideburns the size of Sheffield.

Clad in an unzipped biker jacket, black leather gloves, tight jeans that hugged his equally huge legs that were as thick as logs, and pointy frameless sunglasses, he would've been the most blatantly stereotyped example of a biker possible with his wild Mohawk, and pierced right nostril and earrings.

If he wasn't pink.

His clothing was colored the most garishly pink shade that the eye could vomit out save for the bright purple pants, with innumerable little fridge magnets stitched into the fabric of his jacket. Most of them were childish hearts, teddy bears, even a few smiley faces, but what stuck out the most were the letters embedded right across the left lapel of his jacket that spelled out, "Suzi N' Tea 4 Lyfe."

His piercings were pink, his Mohawk pink, even his arm and chest hair were pink. Sitting down into a tiny little frog chair, the massive man gave a huge smile, exposing glittering gold and chipped teeth.

"Lil' S, this tea be divine! Was in this stuff? Smells like Oolong to me, yeah! I can dig me some good ole Oolong! Washes down these choco chips like nothing else!" His screaming was in fact the excited cry of a man who loved his tea, if the positively tiny tea cup he held was any indication.

Said cup being clutched delicately between rock hard fists and fingers so huge they could put a string of sausages to shame. He reached down and plucked an even smaller chocolate chip cooked from a toy plate, and bit into it with relish.

Around the table that was best suited for children were assorted chairs that held dolls, stuffed animals, and in the chair directly opposite him, the most adorable little girl that lived in Honnō City.

Suzi Kūki, or Lil' S if you were the man in front of her, was a girl who wore her short brown hair in a pair of pigtails that barely reached her shoulders, had a chipped tooth that was just beginning to come loose, a freckled cherubic face that was currently lit up into a lopsided smile, and adorable chocolate brown eyes.

As a little girl she wore a surprisingly interesting outfit, consisting of a child sized orange space suit with various stellar themed memorabilia over it, a helmet that was currently laying at her side, a child sized astronaut issued jet pack, and a radio over her shoulder.

"Of course Big bro Tan-chan! Suzi always makes the best tea for those invited to her tea party! Isn't that right, Annie and Mr. Tibbers?" She turned to a red headed doll clad in a purple dress, pink headband, and tiny backpack and an angry looking stuffed bear, with a bright smile on her freckled face.

A comfortable silence passed as both of the tea party members nodded along to a pretend conversation between them and the bear, before the man roared once more.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I love tea! I love cookies! Nothin' gets my bikin' blood burnin' hotter than a tea party!"

His roar echoed through a modest two bedroom apartment that was clearly made for the comfort of Suzi and her older brother.

Just as they were about to sip more tea, the door was suddenly kicked open, hot air bursting in and making the air fizz and crackle.

What stepped into the room, was not a giant or a little girl, but a figure who seemed to be made entirely out of boiling hot rage.

A male figure, clad in an orange spacesuit as equally bright as the little girl's, this one actually had the medals, pins, and various assorted paraphernalia on his right pectoral that marked its wearer as a registered member of the JAXA, the Japan Aerospace eXploration Agency.

The suit itself glittered a bright red and black when examined closely, showing that Life-Fibers were woven throughout its framework. Over the left pectoral were two black stars, signifying the figure's status as a club captain. A helmet concealed the figures entire head to the point where only a vaguely shadowy outline could be seen even in the brightly lit room. Said helmet had a disturbing skull painted over its visor, the rest of its surface being made of a bullet-proof one-way crystal.

The shoulders were heavily armored, with the right shoulder pad having a multi-tasking robot arm attached to it. The arm was usually seen simultaneously writing a report, filing its taxes, typing into a laptop, and wiping its helmet clean. Clutched in its right glove, was a combination flamethrower and buzz-saw, the deadly weapon thankfully shut off for the moment. It was a standard buzz-saw with a heavy yellow metallic body that made the head that was the circular blade spin like crazy, with four tubes to shoot out fire around the saw. The fire was actually powered by rocket fuel, and if it touched you the fuel would stain you and make your burn last longer than you would ever want it to.

Whereas the left shoulder pad was a combination radio and speaker set, said speaker delightfully jingled, "Ground control to Major Tom~!"

The figure pressed a button on it, making the wondrous rock classic Space Oddity by David Bowie shut off.

Dead silence spread throughout the room as the figure breathed in slowly, his voice coming out in a wheezing hacking cough until he cleared his voice suddenly, "AHEM. YOU GOD DAMN FILTHY PUNK! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE SHOUTING LIKE A POSSESSED FARMER?!"

His voice came out in a shout that was as loud as Ira was big.

The biker merely flashed the astronaut a huge grin, Suzi cheering and running over to the tall figure and clutching its right boot with a loud passionate cheer of, "Onii-chan! You're back! How was the club captain meeting?"

"SUZI. PLEASE GIVE ME AND THIS PUNKASS SOME TIME ALONE WITH EACH OTHBER! HE LEFT US ALL HANGING WHILE HE WASTED OUR TIME SO HE COULD SPEND THE DAY HAVING A DAMN TEA PARTY!" There was no indoor voice for the figure until Suzi kicked his boot and the speakers crackled before he coughed again.

"Ahem. Right, like I was saying… Imouto, please go and let me teach this piece of space crap a lesson in responsibility."

The two club captains of the Motorcycle and Space Appreciation clubs were this extremely odd pair, Tansha Kenage and Eisei Kūki. They were the weirdest and most mismatched pair in the entire school, and their comically antagonistic antics belied their surprising friendship.

Both men respected each other entirely, and Tansha was one of the few people who were ever allowed in the astronaut's apartment. The biker usually crashed there after a long night of riding, and would wake up early in the morning to sip tea with Suzi and fix them all breakfast with her.

The biker enjoyed cooking and cleaning, stating, "That the real mark of a man is that he can fend for himself and keep his place clean! It ain't manly to be a slob or keep a dirty pig sty of a house!"

As the captain of the Motorcycle club, one would imagine that the Biker was a hyper masculine thug, and in some aspects he completely was. Thing is, he had grown up in a family with seven younger sisters, and had gotten used to feminine pursuits and activities, even deciding that it was fun to do them himself.

In contrast to him, Eisei preferred actively attending to his responsibilities and providing for his little sister, which usually kept him too busy to actively play with his sister, something he regretted deeply. The astronaut secretly appreciated the biker for being there for his little sister and keeping her company when he wasn't around.

The biker usually attended to his own duties from their home, after spending most of the early morning with Suzi he'd attend classes and work with his club members, before ultimately going out riding for the rest of the day and returning during the night to spend more time with Suzi.

When the astronaut got home from his own work, he'd find dinner already being set down for the three of them, and they'd eat together, catch some TV and watch the news, possibly even listen to whatever his radio chose to play that night. Before Tansha would crash on the couch, Suzi got herself cleaned up for bed, and he'd tuck her in before going to sleep himself in his room.

But right now, Eisei was seething with rage as he stomped towards the grinning biker, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand god damn times, do not yell in the friggin' house like you're a lunatic!" Suzi giggled happily as she sipped from her own tea cup, Tansha looking amused by the astronaut's rage.

"Chill brah, you need to remember that life ain't so serious all the time. C'mon man, sit down and have some tea with us. It ain't cool to get yourself all worked and in a massive huff, ya know?" The biker said in an easygoing manner, to which Eisei positively erupted, fire blasting from his body as he pointed his finger angrily at the man.

"Now you listen here, asswipe! I've had to explain to Nonon-sama why you weren't there for the meeting, and trust me she's getting about as impatient as I am with your crap." He said angrily.

The pink man merely yawned and gave him another grin, "I'll deal with it Lil' Buddy, I'll help settle down our tiny boss-lady as soon as I can."

Eisei could only shake angrily to the point even his helmet started to rattle, unable to take in what a gigantic idiot his friend was.

He left the room with a final warning, "Don't shout again or I swear I'll kick your ass from here to the city limits! I'm working on some paper work so keep your flap-trap shut!"

The biker merely gave Suzi a huge grin, as he got up to shout again only for her to clutch his massive boot and cutely shake her head, "Please don't make Onii-chan angry, Big Bro Tan-chan!"

Sighing, he sat back down on his chair, giving her a bright grin that made her smile back, "Right! So where were we? I think you were about to pour Annie her cup of Earl Grey?" Suzi cheered and begun pouring tea for the red headed doll, the two sipping tea while Eisei sat down at a desk that was near the kitchenette.

Grumbling as he got to work, he flipped through pages of documents, reading them over and signing them one by one. He found his bad mood disappearing at long last, so he could focus on his work, having his radio crackle and start playing classic rock hits from the 80's made him feel quite a bit better as well.

Just as he was humming one of his favorite pieces to himself, his eyes behind the helmet widened when he saw what he had on his desk. The permission slip from Satsuki Kiryūin herself! And it was accepted!

"Hm!? What's th…! IT'S BEEN ACCEPTED! OUR PERMISSION SLIPS! TANSHA KENAGE, YOU ASSHOLE! GET YOUR LEATHER CLAD BALLS IN HERE! SATSUKI-SAMA GAVE US HER PERMISSION!"

Heavy boot stops clopped down the apartment, before the gigantic man ran in with Suzi hitching a ride on his left shoulder.

He grabbed the documents from his friend, flipping up his shades to reveal a copy of the same shades underneath. As a man he believed one couldn't have too many sunglasses. He read the permission slips rapidly, then roared eagerly.

"GURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH! Kamen Rider Fourze, we're comin' for yer hide! C'mon Lil' Buddy! We've got a fight to catch!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHOUTING IN THE APARTMENT YOU ASSHOLE!?" Eisei couldn't let that go as he yelled back at the giant, both arguing as they left their apartment to go find the Rider and his friends so they could fight him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So then I fought off the giant dragon-turtle that breathed fire, and it was really hard doing so! I mean I had to dodge his body as he tried to crush me underneath!"

"But wasn't that fight not as hard as when you fought him in his flying clown car?"

"AH! But he was really super-duper hard when you fought him in the game where everything was paper!"

Feeling another migraine pass over her, Ryūko always felt out of the loop when Mako and Gentaro started amping themselves up with their inane chatter. If they actually talked about stuff she could understand then she might actually have something to discuss with them, stuff like really shitty horror movies and absolutely terrible action films that she had watched all the time back at her old school.

Blame the dean for having terrible taste in movies, she certainly did after she watched an incredibly bad film involving a cast of actually likeable characters who she rooted for, all getting killed by some redneck pricks who filmed them getting torn apart by stupid sharks and ending with a completely bullshit section where everyone she did care for was dead and all that was left were the meh main characters.

Thankfully for whatever remained of her sanity, Omiko piped up and helped bring the duo back to earth.

"Oi, eat up before your food gets cold." She said as she and the others ate their croquettes.

Takaharu looked at his lunchbox with an arched brow, "I'm surprised I didn't gain any fat yet after eating this for all the meals of the day. Scratch that, I'm surprised Mankanshoku still looks so healthy eating nothing but fried dough."

Maiko silently crushed her food in her teeth, mumbling out in a neurotic tone, "And I always believed she couldn't be human from the start. It's like they're reproducing, but they just need to find a proper human host to…"

All six were eating lunch together, Takaharu with his back to Gentaro, the red locked girl sitting next to the kooky brown haired one, and the blonde across from Maiko.

Eating mystery croquettes, the Rider seemed pleasantly happy with his meal, as it contained delicious molten cheese with fried pigeon inside.

Just as he was about to bite into another delicious fried croquette made with love by Sukuyo, he felt the ground below him rumble.

Raising an eyebrow, Ryūko sniffed the air when she detected a very familiar scent on the wind, "Exhaust pipes?"

She knew that smell because she owned a motorbike and was in fact an accomplished rider in her own right. It was a hobby she took up back at her old school, motorcycle riding, partially because she wanted to rebel against the enforced order of the school and partially because she enjoyed it.

If there was one smell she knew for certain it was the smell of a bikes exhaust pipes and fumes, looking up ahead of her, her odd eyes widened when she saw a huge group of motorcycle riders blazing towards them.

Before she could raise a warning, the motorcycle riders had arrived and surrounded them in a circle. Jumping to their feet, the six friends looked wary as the bikers were content to merely circle them and laugh.

They were a motley crew of thugs and punks, all of them looking like the most stereotypical bikers imaginable. Though for teens they sure were pretty muscular and strongly built looking, then the avenger's attention was caught by a loud varoom of a Harley.

"What the f-" Her mouth dropped when she saw what was coming their way.

A massive biker, clad all in pink, with glittering gold teeth exposed in a massive shit-eating grin, atop a bike so huge she'd almost think he was compensating for something.

It was a buffed up Harley, with handlebars at least twice the size of her thighs, massive headlights that shone a mini-sun into their eyes, and forced them to look away. The exhaust pipes bristled behind the back of the bike like a mini-forest of steel. Its wheels were gigantic combination treads and motorcycle wheels, with spiked portions that tore up the ground as it roared towards them.

Over the back of the bike were a collection of flags and signs, all declaring various phrases and sayings, one of the most striking said, "A true man loves his siblings and treats them well!"

What was most striking however, was how its bright pink shaded metal had red and black threads surging through it along with rainbow sparkles. Blazed over the side of the chassis were two star decals, each one connected. The man hit the kick stand for the bike when his boys made a path for him, and walked towards them after getting off his bike.

Gentaro looked up, and up, and up at the man as he stepped forward, his boots clicking until he was directly in front of the Rider who suddenly grinned and held out his hand, "Gentaro Kisaragi! It's nice to meet you!"

The biker merely flipped up his pointy shades, Ryūko raising an eyebrow as he revealed he wore an exact pair of replica shades underneath those two sets of sunglasses. The man suddenly laughed and extended his hand, eagerly shaking Gentaro's yet noticeably not performing the friendship handshake with him. They were enemies for the moment, although knowing Gentaro the Rider would most assuredly put his heart to change soon and befriend the hell out of him.

He introduced himself with a grin that Gentaro matched, making Tansha look utterly pleased, "Tansha Kenage's the name, Lil' Dude! I've heard a lotta about ya, that you're one damn good Rider, and that you've got a kickass bike! Well, I'm the Club Captain of the Motorcycles Club! And I came here to do two things, challenge you and drink delicious cups of tea, and I'm all outta tea!"

Omiko suddenly groaned, the blonde tennis player mumbling in irritation, "Oh god dammit, this numbskull…"

Raising her second brow, the red locked girl voiced what she was wondering right now, "And this dude is…? He's pink, so, uh, how bad can he be?"

Letting loose another groan, Omiko muttered in irritation to her, "It's not that he's bad, he's just… irritating as all Hell. Before I became a club captain, my club and I got a good look at how blatantly nutty this guy was whenever he stopped by the Club meeting room to talk with Nonon-sama. He's completely out of his gourd, but…"

Takaharu let loose a soft laugh and stepped forward, swiping his thumb underneath his nose as he finished the tennis player's sentence, "He's pretty strong, I mean not quite Elite Four Level, and definitely not as strong as some of the other club captains, but he's got serious skill with his bike and his fists, and more impressive is that he doesn't fight with a Goku Uniform. He fights with his own two fists and said to the captain of The Sewing Club that he didn't need to use one, if he did, he'd probably be one of the strongest Two Stars in the school."

Turning back, Ryūko saw how incredibly ripped Tansha was, and found herself believing quite fully that this beast of a man was as strong as the boxer and tennis player claimed he was.

"So how do you wanna do this, Lil' Dude? Ya wanna fight me with your two fists or duke it out with me on our bikes? Right now, even though you're so small and it's funny to me, I can feel your spirit. IT'S HUGE! You've got a presence that could suck me in like a vortex, and it's all I can do not to just make ya my pal right on the spot!" Even an idiot like Tansha could feel how the Kamen Rider brought all people to him, through his shades, the motorcyclist saw the universe surrounding Gentaro. He was without a doubt, the Kamen Rider of Friendship.

Unwilling to wait a second longer, he stepped forward, his fists shooting out and impacting the pompadour clad teen's own knuckles, the sound of their fists meeting causing his club members to ooo and aah in amazement, but looking down at the Kamen Rider, the biker only felt his blood start to burn hot at how his grin never left his face.

"If you want to see my full spirit, bring it on, Tansha!" Gentaro said before both jumped back, a thumb aimed to his heart, "I'll take you on as Kisaragi Gentaro myself, not Kamen Rider Fourze. If I didn't fight you as an equal there's no way I could be called your friend!"

Tansha could only widen his grin, "Well said, Lil' Dude! But I can't fight you just yet! See, my Buddy wants to fight you real bad too! Ah, speak of the dude and he comes in fire!"

A sound of fire erupting made both look to the sky, as a bunch of astronauts slammed down in front of them via the use the use of jetpacks, most of the Astronauts wore the white suits that Gentaro's friends and he himself had used outside the Rabbit Hutch, but the one figure that stood out from them wore an orange suit.

Red and black Life Fibers twisted through its surface, while its chest displayed an immense amount of medals and honors. As it strode towards them, the Kamen Rider felt his grin grow even brighter as the astronaut's radio delightfully sang out "I'm a rocket man~"

"KZZZRT. GREETINGS KAMEN RIDER FOURZE, GENTARO KISARAGI. I AM EISEI KŪKI." After the radio crackled with a hiss, the figure rumbled out its greeting in a deep voice until Tansha slapped its back, instantly the voice coughed, and came out in a more polite if somewhat irritable tone, "Ahem! Right, I'm the Space Appreciation Club Captain, and we've both come here to challenge you and fight you. So make your choice, who do you want to fight first?"

The Kamen Rider stepped forward, behind him were his friends standing at his side. Ryūko to his left, Takaharu to his right, Omiko and Maiko behind, and Mako directly at the red locked girl's side.

Raising his fist up, the Kamen Rider just grinned and loudly declared, "I'll fight you both, so let's do it, man-to-man!"

The biker and astronaut both looked at each other and nodded before turning to the Rider, Tansha snapping his fingers eagerly, "Name your terms and your choice of arena alongside a proper date, Lil' Dude!"

"Right here and now!" Gentaro's response made the biker roar in joy, he grinned down at the Rider below him, before both walked off to grab their bikes.

Eisei's helmet rattled in complete eagerness, before he held it tightly, muttering to himself quietly, "This guy really gets me excited, heh… He's one helluva man, now that I think about it…"

Rubbing the bridge of her nose in resigned amusement, Ryūko shrugged as she might have to watch this one and stay out of it, something Senketsu was curious about, " **Ryūko, are you sure about sitting this fight out?"**

"Not really Senketsu, though I'm not going to deny that I want to fight too… But I know somethin' important, and that's what made me decide this. Gentaro, he's always got my back, no matter when, where, or whatever happens," Her expression turned warm as she gave her Kamui a toothy grin, her eyes set in a hot-blooded glint, "Some fights are mine and he'll support me, some fights are his and I'll support him, and some fights are ours so we'll do them together. That's just the kind of people and friends we are!"

" **He really is someone important, isn't he? Gentaro-san, go for it!"** Senketsu said half to himself, half to the red locked girl, before he cheered the Rider on, said man had already arrived on the Machine Massigler and heard what Ryūko and the Kamui had said, making him grin widely.

"Of course I will!" Standing across from the biker and astronaut, he could only look forward to the ensuing fight, as a Kamen Rider, a man, and a hero, he would befriend them both!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had said that, but watching Gentaro get ready to fight the two men made her suddenly feel her battle hunger surge.

Observing from where she was, she realized something that made her release a gasp in surprise.

It had taken her a while to click the gears in the right place, but she could now see it along the others. If one were to see their minds, they'd see a cloud containing their thoughts, a pair of cartoonish gears moving as one, and then the image that would make them blink. On one side was Tansha and on the other Gentaro, an equal sign between them. The same happened with her and the astronaut.

Omiko rubbed her temples with a hand, "Dammit, Gentaro better never, ever wear pink or I'll rip my eyes off."

Maiko bit her thumb, "Well, this explains why I didn't like you and Gentaro from the start, Matoi."

"Oi!"

In short, the two men were like her and Gentaro. A well-meaning and kind hearted bike rider who was best friends with a hot tempered and easily irritable man who got annoyed with their antics. They were like her and Gentaro, and she didn't want to let her best friend have all the fun all the time.

Sensing the turbulent thoughts of his wearer, Senketsu wisely observed to her, " **Ryūko, you want to fight too? I won't deny that you also have the right to fight. If it's what you wish, if it's what you want, then do it. Get your dreams by your own hand, or else they won't mean anything. Gentaro, everyone, we will all support you. Because, you're our friend!"**

"Friends, huh? Yo, Gentaro! Mind if I fight the space junkie?" A toothy grin appeared over her face before she got up, grabbing her scissor blade she ran over to where the Rider and his opponents were currently facing each other.

Eisei startled at that, the skull on his helmet turning to face her as he irritably inquired, "And why should I oblige you? You're not the one I want to-"

"Shut your piehole you goddamn space-face! I wasn't asking you! I was asking my best friend!" Ryūko could be sneaky when she wanted to, and she internally chuckled when she did exactly what would piss her off in the same situation she was putting the astronaut in.

Being ignored, she hated that to an extreme, and as she guessed correctly, the space man did too.

Flames burst from his body, a loud snarl coming from the radio in a rough buzz of static, "The hell you call me?! I'm not going to be ignored by some bi-"

"SURE! You can fight him if you want, Ryūko-chan! Your youth is burning hot today, I can tell! Let's do it! I can't wait to see how strong you've gotten since we fought with Satsuki-chan!" Whirling around, the Rider gave her a thumb up, his huge grin widening happily at the suggestion.

Grinning right back at her best friend, Ryūko almost wanted to laugh at how Eisei was getting more and more pissed off at her, it was a matter of time before he exploded, and soon enough his fire burst out in an arc, the man standing forward with a massive snarl, "Alright you filthy flasher! You're going down, I swear it! Ignore me will you?! I gained this position with my own two hands and I will not allow you to mock me!"

Digging her pinky into her ear, Ryūko mockingly asked him, "What was that? All I heard was the barking of another one of that bitch Satsuki's lapdogs, and as much as Guts likes me I don't speak mutt."

Instead of getting more furious, Eisei surprised her by visibly cooling down, his laughter coming out in a sharp chuckle, "We really are alike… HAHA! Don't play games with me, woman! I realize what you're doing by insulting and ignoring me and as much as I'm loath to admit it, we're both similar in that regard. Ryūko Matoi, we'll fight each other and see who truly is better. I hope you're ready, because I'm not like anyone else you've fought thus far."

Fire exploded from his body as he held up his weapon and clicked a button on its handle, jet fuel covered the spinning buzz-saw and caused it to erupt into burning fire, the flames illuminated the astronaut's skull plate, his helmet beginning to clack and rattle in anticipation of the fight to come.

Spitting to the side, she made a big show of yawning before her eyes snapped to focus on the man in front of her with pure determination shining in their gaze, "You're just another roadblock on the path to my goals! I ain't gonna be beaten by you, Satsuki's top goons, or the bitch who murdered my dad! I've got a bunch of crazies that call themselves my friends and they're too stubborn to let me give up, and we'll make our way to the truth and the top of this shitty-ass school!"

"Let's go then, girl! Activate your inferior Kamui, and we'll fight here and now!" His voice came out in a loud crackle, the fire that surged through his body and heart making him appear like a burning demon straight out of hell, especially as the eye-holes of the skull glowed red to mirror the raging passion of his own eyes.

"Oi, Senketsu ain't an inferior anything! He's my partner, and we'll kick your sorry ass from here to the flippin' Dog Star ya freaky space-face!"

Said uniform's eye widened, " **Ryūko** …"

Ryūko was completely unfazed as she bit the pin back over her Seki Tekkō, in an explosion of blood Senketsu activated his transformation.

Emerging out in her Kamui form, the hot-blooded teen swung her scissor blade in an arc and placed it against her shoulder.

Giving the astronaut a grin, she thumbed her nose before beckoning with her finger for him to come get her, "Waiting and ready whenever you are, so c'mon!"

Eisei Kūki needed no further encouragement, and exploded across the battle field, fire burning in his wake as his jet-pack carried him straight towards the Kamui wielder! In an explosion of fire and force, his buzz-saw crashed against the Scissor blade and caused plumes of fire to melt the ground below their feet into sizzling gooey puddles.

Both were carried from their friends, the astronaut gripping Ryūko's neck as he carried her off into the sky, flames bursting behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not that far away…

The biker and Rider looked at each other, after witnessing their comrades start their match, put on matching grins before they ran forward as well, their fists slamming out in a cross-blow that made the air let loose a sound like a gun-shot.

Both men slid back, matching bruises appearing over their face and chests respectively, Tansha was just that much taller than the Rider so he couldn't even punch his face. But even with that, the biker felt the blow knock the wind out of him, making him cough in utter joy.

"Finally! A man who gets it, I've had to watch so many of my pantywaist comrades rely entirely on their outfits! THERE CAN BE NO JOY IN FIGHTING WITH A STINKIN' UNIFORM! The only way to truly embrace your manhood, the only way to fight, the only way to succeed is with the honest skill you have as a man! Do it with a DON! OR DON'T DO IT AT ALL! We'll fight with our fists then take it to our bikes! No tricks, no Life-fibers or Rider belts, just our passion as men!" His speech was impassioned, his words powerful, and Gentaro answered them with a hot-blooded yell that made Tansha roar right back!

"UCHU… KITAAAAAAAAA!" Throwing his hands into the air, the pompadour clad teen's words shot to the skies and heaven above, shooting past a trio of shooting stars, and touching a distant star with their echo!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! THAT'S THE TICKET! LET'S-"

"DO IT!"

The two men rushed towards each other after finishing each other's sentences, Tansha swinging his fist out in a brutal jab causing the ground to explode from sheer muscle strength, in response Gentaro slid underneath the heavy blow, crouching down with his knees slightly bent. His arm made a ninety degree turn, before he sprang up like a gazelle, his fist giving an uppercut like no other to the giant's chin and making him stumble back with a surprised grunt of pain.

Takaharu suddenly gave a start, his voice coming out in an excited yell, "That was a textbook Makunoichi style Gazelle Punch! He stopped using that sadly when he became the Japanese champion, but it was exciting as hell when he pulled it off!"

"Whoa! It must be, Takaharu-senpai is glowing in joy like the time Mako got an all you can eat buffet of Mystery Croquettes all to herself!" As always, Mako was enjoying how over the top everything was by being herself.

"That was a real manly punch! Let me show you mine, Lil' Dude!" Stomping forward, the giant seemed to throw an uppercut, before just as it was going straight towards Gentaro he shifted his fist sideways and straightened his arm out, a fist the size of his face impacted the Rider's chin and launched him back.

Gentaro's sneakers ground themselves into the dirt, allow his body to stop its skidding in its tracks, he snapped his head back with a massive grin and stepped forward on steady legs, Takaharu giving another fanboyish squeal as he explained to his awed friends.

"That's a true Smasher! That technique was legendarily used by Sendou Takashi himself! His Sunday punch which was his KO pattern!" to say he was ecstatic was an understatement.

Both the Rider and the biker seemed to stand eye to eye for once. In a fashion, Tansha now considered him to be a man worthy of looking him in the eye. The wind picked up before they swung their fists out in a barrage!

Blows that could smash walls down drove Gentaro back before his feet pushed him forward once more, Tansha was knocked around by punches thrown with the strength to blow Dustards aside, and as both fought to the surprise of everyone watching, even Satsuki herself, the two men seemed to be covered by swirling flames!

Gentaro's was a bright grey that turned a deep purple when a hook launched by him impacted the bikers stomach and made him spit blood, "URYAAAAAAAAAAH!" He followed it up with a determined roar and a stomp kick that punished Tansha for trying to grapple with him. It nearly sent the biker to kiss the ground if the enormous muscle mass wasn't as stubborn as him.

In response, Tansha's fire burnt even hotter, a bright pink that turned into a deeper vermillion, he grabbed the smaller man up roaring out fiercely as he whirled around then slammed him into the ground, lifting his leg up to stomp him underneath its force. The rider saw it coming through the stars in his vision and rolled around, just as the ground cratered underneath the Biker's foot.

Springing to his feet, Gentaro put his fists up in a text book stance, the biker circling him in a more traditional grappler style, their mutual flames exploding before they did something that surprised the onlookers again.

They… threw off their jackets, then pulled off their shirts, baring their chests and backs to each other, "The only way a man can admit his true strength to another, is by baring his hard work proudly! A back without scars is the back of a true man! Never step back, never run away, never flee, and fight with pride! Fight with honor! Fight with passion! A man who does all of these things, is one who can say he's led a good life!"

Even more surprisingly, these words came from the two of them talking as one, their eyes burning bright with the hot blood surging through their entire bodies.

Mako tilted her head, "Is Gen-chan now an exhibitionist like Ryūko-chan?"

Takaharu's hand and face had a nice and little greet and meet, "Mankanshoku! It is only when men with burning passions fight that they know they have to do so as equals without weapons, armor or any other power but their spirit, sweat and blood! There are legends among yakuza of a man, The Dragon of Dojima himself, who showed the tattoo on his back when his spirit burned the brightest in a fight!"

Mako stepped back, "So… men fight better if they go shirtless?! Do you think Gamagōri-senpai is like that too?!"

Takaharu turned around, found the nearest wall, and slammed his forehead on it to try to numb the migraine building in his skull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sight got different reactions from Omiko, Maiko, Satsuki herself, Nonon at her best friend's side, Eisei, and Ryūko who had kicked the astronaut in the face and currently found herself free-falling with her scissor blade holding back his flaming saw.

The tennis player had a gigantic steaming red blush on her face as she saw Gentaro shirtless, her voice coming out as she hid her eyes in adorable embarrassment, "I-I-Idiot! You're showing off your en-entire body to everyone here! H-Have you no shame?"

The neurotic nerd just blinked slowly and begun writing down in her notebook while muttering, "Shirtless plus men equals more strength and passion… what's the equation here? Is it just that men who fight shirtless get stronger than men who don't? What if we add in high rise buildings, does the product multiply?"

Satsuki in contrast merely arched a single eyebrow, her voice coming out in a softly muttered, "Fascinating, so they're fighting with their passion and pride on the line. Let us see how far you two go with that, don't disappoint me, either of you, well… it seems that Gentaro has yet to do so."

Overhearing this and watching the two men getting fired up, Nonon looked a little more interested, her voice coming out in a slightly less snide tone, "Well, if Satsuki thinks that you've got some value, then I'll give you the benefit of the doubt Kamen Rider Fourze, but if you disappoint her, then you'll be punished for it by me."

In contrast to his superiors, or Omiko, Eisei as he free-fell and fought with the red locked girl against him shouted angrily to Tansha, "PUT A GOD DAMN SHIRT ON! YOU FREAKING IDIOT! C'MON! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!"

Growling, Ryūko punched the astronaut in the face with a loud yell, "Focus on me, asshat! I'm the one you're supposed to fight!" Her blow knocked Eisei right off of her body, his buzz-saw swinging out in a counter and creating an arc of flame that singed her hair.

The man growled sharply, "You're really starting to piss me off bitch!"

"That makes two of us, asshole!" Both fighters slammed down hard onto the ground.

The Kamui wielder's knees bent down before she shot forward like one of Gentaro's rockets, her scissor blade swinging out and impacting the Astronaut's buzz-saw.

Sparks flew out and ignited the air, the two of them pushing back against each other and gaining little to no ground, to her shock Ryūko found herself being shoved back inch by inch.

The astronaut angrily asked her something that fired her determination up even more, "Do you even have a right to fight at that man's side?! When you're plagued by thoughts of revenge, can you put aside your own issues to fight for someone you can consider a friend?! If you're so weak that I can push you back, then you have no right to stand against Satsuki-sama!"

"Shut! Your! Barking! Hole!" Punctuating each word with a swing of her scissor blade, the red locked girl shoved her rival back, sparks shooting into the air and illuminating her face, "If there's a reason I'm fighting you here and now it isn't because of revenge! It's because I want to back that nutjob I call a best friend up! This has nothing to do with you or Sasquatch and her eyebrows at the moment! I want to beat you because you and that pink idiot are picking up a fight with one of my buds!"

The astronaut had to fly back, watching his saw cracking before he had to throw it away as it was useless now, "What… What power!" And with a powerful jump, Ryūko was right in front of the helmet wearing pyromaniac.

Senketsu's eye widened, " **This blood… It's warm, it's boiling hot yet it's filling my body with a wonderful jolt of power… No, this sensation… is me! I also want to fight for your friends, Ryūko!** "

Ryūko grinned, "Idiot… We fight for OUR friends!" Clenching her fist tightly, she let loose a furious roar as one eye seemed to turn pure red to the astronaut, "TAKE THIS AND DROP DEAD!"

Bracing himself, the astronaut grunted when the Kamui wielder rammed her fist directly against his mask, steam blasting from her body as she launched him across the school! Shattering the entire wall on the side of the school, the club captain tumbled into a pile of rubble and wreckage. With blood dripping from his head and splatting his helmet's interior, he grit his teeth and got up.

Feeling his legs shake, he dropped to one knee, then punched the ground furiously several times over and over. Spitting up blood behind his mask, Eisei felt his rage grow in proportion to the pain he was feeling.

"You'll pay for this… YOU'LL P-" Ramming into his body with a jump kick, Ryūko high kicked him several times in a move she stole straight from Satsuki herself, before kicking him right out of the hole she put him in with red energy coursing from her high-heels.

"SHADDUP ALREADY! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH ASSHOLES LIKE YOU! Always friggin' running your mouth off about people payin' for kicking your sorry asses! Do you jackasses just love the sound of your voice or what?!"

She spun around then leaped after him, her blade being clutched tightly in her right fist as she prepared to cut him this time.

He righted himself in midair, flames shooting from his jetpack before he blasted right back at her. This startled her, allowing his fist to drive into her stomach and burning the surface of her firm abs.

"You impudent bitch…! I'll crush you underneath the weight of my fury! All things turn to ash eventually, even this earth will fade to dust one day! But I'll burn you to nothing before you ever get to see that fate!"

With a furious yell of his own, he crushed the Kamui wielder under the weight of his anger, namely a double hammer blow that nearly cracked her skull. Blasting back he flew away before ramming her just as she cratered the ground.

His fist drove her through the earth, rubble, fire, and her own blood shooting up with the force of his blow. His jetpack pushed him further as he tried to drill her through the very earth below them.

To his shock, Ryūko gripped his arms and pushed back. Her feet dug themselves into the bed rock below her, before she began pushing up against him.

The skull faced astronaut could only gape at her hot-blooded grin, "Think you're so tough hitting me while I'm down, eh?! IT'S MY TURN, JACKHOLE!"

Slamming her knee into his gut, a surge of red energy shot the man flying out of the hole, with the Kamui Wielder leaping right after him. Landing down on the ground, she turned her head back to look at where Gentaro and Tansha were still slugging it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A massive fist swung forward at the Kamen Rider, who merely ducked below it, his own fist launching into Tansha's ribcage and for a split second, lifting him up. Whirling around, his leg whipped about in a side kick that made the giant spit up blood.

He grit his teeth into a blood-covered smile before his leg rammed Gentaro's stomach. The Rider backed away, grinning before he put his fists down, slapping his chest, Tansha gave a loud laugh as in response he lowered his arms too.

"RIGHT ON! It's time, we've shown each other our pride on the line! Let's do it with a DON! We'll ride on until the time is right, until that time judges us all! As men, as a biker, as a Rider! C'mon!" Gentaro rose up and slammed his fist against the biker's, the sound of their knuckles impacting making the air rumble with force.

He only grinned right back at the biker, the two staring into the other's eyes with pure determination, "My heart, no my soul itself wouldn't forgive me if I didn't step up to the challenge! Tansha, I'll become your friend!"

Banging his fist against his chest twice, feudal drums banged dramatically in the ears of the pink clad biker, who merely laughed happily, his glittering teeth exposed in a manly grin, his replay coming out swiftly, "AYE! I'll drink tea to that! To a new friend, but only if ya beat me Lil' Dude! Let's-"

Finishing the man's sentence with a hot blooded smile of his own, "RIDE!"

Both walked over to their bikes, only putting on their jackets. Tansha clenched the massive handle bars of his Harley, his eyes flashing behind the glasses he wore. Both bikes were on opposite sides of each other, separated only by a massive white line that cut the courtyard in half.

Getting atop the Machine Massigler, Gentaro slicked his hair back. Both men were at a starting line drawn across the ground by his biker club members, each and every one of them was cheering happily with huge flags being woven. Many were, predictably of their club captain… But, just as many were of the Rider's face himself.

"Go, Gentaro-bro!" It was, unsurprising, that one of the flags had been taken by Takaharu, who waved it furiously in front of everyone.

He had won their respect just as much as their club captain, and for a Motorcycle Club, they respected anyone who handled a bike with manliness and pride. Gentaro had proven to be a man they could truly look up to. And so they showed their support for his skills and manliness willingly.

Omiko was pushed forward by Mako and Maiko, the two giving her thumbs up as she held a white napkin in front of her.

Her teeth bore themselves into an unhappy scowl, as she had been made to wear a race track suit modeled up in the colors of Fourze's suit, with a particular emphasis on her breasts. A grey scarf was worn around her neck while for the moment she had taken off her coke bottle glasses, although her blue eyes seemed a little squinty without them, she used to use contacts before she got her lens, as it was the only thing she could make out for certain and clearly was Gentaro's bright smile in front of her.

Inumuta hummed, "I'll have to congratulate our Sewing Club captain for doing this odd request in such a short notice."

Said pale, blond masked teen groaned, "Blame that Mankanshoku girl, she proclaimed something or other to make a proper outfit for this battle."

The blue haired lad raised a brow, "She actually managed to find you for such an odd request… Interesting…" he'd have to give Satsuki this piece of information.

Mako had not only managed to stand up to the Disciplinary Committee Club's captain and talked to him as an equal, she even got Ira's acceptance despite her insubordination in one go by proclaiming how important breakfast was.

From that day, Gamagōri had started to train harder after consuming healthy amounts of protein mixed in his diet. His efficiency had since near doubled. The tower of a man even proclaimed he'd train to pump his "youth" after seeing Gentaro and Mako race to school to "pump their youthful energy to the max" as he had heard.

If Kisaragi was a force to be reckoned, then the Mankanshoku girl could…

He shook his head, he'd have to think on that after this race.

Exhaling, Omiko stepped onto the white line, just in between them, "All right, you two idiots better hurt each other for making the underachiever force me to wear this!" she said with clear venom and then dropped the napkin she carried with a loud and empathic cry of, "HAIJIME!"

The second it hit the ground, both men blasted off towards each other, their bikes screaming across the make shift race track created over the school courtyard. Omiko braced herself as the wind blew her pigtails wildly in the air, but even then she could see Gentaro's smile aimed at her and a wave that made her heartbeat increase its tempo.

Black smoke belched from the massive Harley's pipes, whereas the Machine Massigler merely let loose a brilliant plume of grey exhaust, both bikes raced towards each other than impacted with a loud crash.

Instead of being broken or shattered, both bikes instead bounced back after jolting the two men riding them, akin to a proper joust between knights. In a way, both men were knights, and their loyal steeds spun around.

Each one made a loud squeal and pop, before they shot towards each other again, picking up speed once more!

Both men braced themselves as their bikes rammed each other with another loud crash, dust and debris flying up into the air as they were jolted again. Gritting their teeth after the impact, both men begun circling each other.

Every pass by they got closer, then further apart, their speed increasing to the point where the ground started heating up. At Satsuki's side, Inumuta suddenly frowned, the computer whiz muttering to himself, "Impossible, that fool's bike is matching the speed of Tansha's Life-Fiber enhanced bike? What kind of fuel does it use? Hydrogen? Well, it is a space age bike, yet still…"

He was slowly getting more and more worried as he typed away at his handheld, the data he was gleaning about the Machine Masigler stunning him, "Its speed right now is over 200 Mph. It's going steady against that bike nuts machine. No! It's exceeding it!"

His eyes bugged out when he could only gape at the sight in front of him. Both bikes blasted towards each other, leaving only flames in their wake. The ground itself started burning as both bikes accelerated even faster, their crash this time causing the ground and earth to rumble.

The ground splintered on either of the sides of the two bikes, creating massive earth spikes that shattered when Tansha punched the ones across from Gentaro, and the Rider kicked the ones across from the biker allowing them room to pull away from each other and begin whirling around the arena once more.

What was more astonishing was that, for a second, both men had gone unconscious from the impact they suffered, they kept on riding because their bodies were piloted entirely by their hot blooded will to go on.

Their vision snapped back into focus, before both men started racing towards each other at full throttle, the air loudly thrumming with the force of their bikes picking up. This time they whirled around so fast that if it wasn't for the fact that the two bike users were driven by a will beyond any human's limits, then they'd never be able to see a single thing.

Hōka had to pinch himself, he really did, and it was all he could do to prevent himself from drooling vacantly. Again he wished he had a flask, privately resolving to buy one as soon as he could he shook his head and wiped his mouth to clear the drool away. He forced his attention to the bike duel currently going on, his quietly muttered words made Nonon raise her eyebrow in surprise, and Satsuki hum in thought.

"Fi... Five hundred mph… Their bikes are now moving faster than the eye can possibly see without aid!"

The riders focused their attention entirely on each other, their words being communicated to each other, not by sound but by their hearts themselves! If one had the ability to see the soul, they'd have seen two massive spiritual versions of the two men covered in pink and grey flames, both were entirely shirtless and immediately started slamming their fists together with huge grins.

Even while they clashed with their souls as men, to the people watching, all they saw were sudden blasts echoing out into the air as the two bikes whirled even faster, the ground forming a perfect burning circle.

Satsuki rose a single eyebrow, exhaling a soft breath of amusement at what she saw, the woman sipped from a cup of tea and remarked dryly, "Of course such astonishingly simple minded fools would be able to fight even with their souls. I admire such determination however, they truly are men to be respected, if only for that determination."

Uzu was practically vibrating with excitement and battle lust, if his massive shit-eating grin and burning flame like eyes were any indication, he almost rose and was prepared to leap out the window to join the fight, if it wasn't for Satsuki saying in warning.

"Sanageyama."

"I know, Satsuki-sama, but I'm not sure how much more of this waiting I can take." He said, sitting back down and grunting to himself, his shinai tapped rapidly against the floor, forcing himself to watch the fight was causing him no small amount of frustration, because his own soul burned for a chance to join the fight or better yet score a match against the Rider for himself.

For Takaharu, he saw the two baring their souls entirely to each other, and it brought heavy tears of bliss and pride to his eyes, "SUCH PRIDE! SUCH PASSION! SUCH MANLINESS! I… I DON'T KNOW WHO TO ROOT FOR! TANSHA, GENTARO! GIVE IT YOUR BEST! BOTH OF YOU!"

The two souls paused for half a second, their grins widening to the point before they screamed, "OF COURSE!"

Slamming together for a final clash, the bikes caused the air to explode into a heavy explosion, both of the two souls never ceasing their barrage of fists, even as the bikes pushed each other to their brink, the riders never once stopped fighting! Cracks appeared in Gentaro's soul, even while Tansha's bike and soul pushed him back further.

"I won't lose…! Not while a friend is on the line! Not while I can still fight! Not while I can still win!" Gentaro grit his teeth, his soul being pushed back millimeter by precious millimeter. Cracks even formed over his pompadour before they sealed shut by sheer will power, for that hair was the Rider's pride made manifest.

The biker in response forced the deal harder, refusing to allow Gentaro to gain any ground, his fists slammed even harder and almost pushed the Rider down in a brutal barrage. Just as he was prepared to finish their exchange of fists, something happened that completely shocked all people who could see the souls fighting.

Hands suddenly shot out of the ground, each one holding up the Rider's bike and pushing against his soul's back. The hands were preventing him from falling or being driven back further, behind him materialized figures from the ground, a group of seven teenagers, a goth, a punk, a jock, a Queen, a genius, a space nerd, and another Rider held Gentaro up.

More hands and a pair of paws joined his back, each one allowing the Rider to push even harder and start causing cracks to appear over Tansha's soul. Omiko, Maiko, Mako, Ryūko, Takaharu, Sukuyo, Barazō, Guts, and even Mataro all joined the first seven! Their voices rang out as a united whole, giving him even greater strength!

"DON'T FALL! GENTARO! YOU'RE OUR BEST FRIEND!" The Rider's eyes shone through the growing tornado of force and fire, two brilliantly glowing grey eyes flecked with purple!

"THAT'S RIGHT! Because…!"

"FRIENDSHIP KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Laughing happily in response to the Rider's second wind, Tansha's soul punched even harder, even as cracks shattered one arm, "Sorry I won't attend a celebratory tea party, Lil' S!" He recognized it, and despite the fact he knew the victor was always going to be his opponent, he had to smile.

The other arm shattered, before the biker was sent flying from his bike! Said bike exploded into red threads, the last one shooting off and flying into where Ryūko was still fighting.

Leaping off of his bike, the Rider caught the biker by his arm, and slammed down onto the earth, causing rubble to go flying and dirt to cake his entire pants. His shoes ripped up due to the force of the jump, and if he wasn't so damn durable he'd have gotten his feet torn up as well.

Setting Tansha down, Gentaro stepped back briefly, breathing in softly as blood leaked down from his face, his pompadour all out of shape and going down his face in a wild black mess.

Groaning softly, the biker got up onto one foot, the entire audience waiting with bated breath to see what would happen next. His Mohawk was likewise messed up, leaving his head covered in a wild pink mop.

Lifting his head up slowly, the biker flashed the Rider a huge toothy grin, prompting Gentaro to grin back, both suddenly banged their fists together. Gentaro banged his fist once on top, then switching with Tansha's fist below, they clasped hands, their grip tightening before they shook firmly, pulling away the two helped each other up.

With a loud cheer, his entire club cheered happily. The Rider's friends doing the same, all sides ran forward and helped the two exhausted men away, both men had befriended each other with passion aplenty and strength shown to each other. The Machine Massigler, was surprisingly completely unharmed, all of Tansha's club members helped carry the bike away and actually lifted it, the biker, and the Rider above their heads with loud cheers!

Gentaro had made yet another friend by his sheer will and spirit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the Kamui wielder was having her own trouble with the powerful astronaut. Fire enveloped her, and she burned with its embrace.

Whirling her scissor sword around like a wind-mill, she blew the flames away, and through the blistering heat she saw Eisei walking towards her.

Flames enveloped his fists, and caused them to gain two massive fiery gauntlets, each one made of scorching rage. His jetpack launched him forward, and Ryūko had the horrible experience of blocking two white hot burning fists trying to reach past her sword and tear her to shreds while burning said shreds.

It was not for nothing that Eisei and Tansha had been considered two of the strongest club captains in the entire school. And she was realizing this extremely potent strength even as she was shoved back, fire scorching her face and body roughly.

The astronaut was a relentless juggernaut, fire burning her at every turn. But the red locked girl hadn't gotten this far to be beaten back by someone like the astronaut. She dug in her heels and grit her teeth. She could take the heat, the question was: could Eisei?

Sudden inspiration struck her. With a sudden kick her leg impacted the astronaut's chest and launched him back. Skidding back, he shook his helmet out with a rattle. Upon gasping for breath he noticed that Ryūko was nowhere to be seen. Snapping his gaze from side to side, his instincts suddenly screamed at him, and he looked up in shock.

The girl cleaved her sword down, cutting through his suit and opening it to the air, grinning she thought she had him, only for her eyes to bulge out in astonishment.

The hole that she had cut was being closed shut, but not by Life fibers. Fire itself formed burning stitches that sealed the suit shut. With a rough laugh, he stepped forward and punched her in the face brutally, fire scolding her with its furious heat, punching her again and again he pummeled her without mercy.

The astronaut roared furiously, "FOOL! I HAD COUNTERMEASURES TO STOP SUCH FEEBLE ATTEMPTS! Do you even realize how many people think that by opening up my suit they can beat me?! I didn't become club captain by letting such an obvious weakness hamper me! BURN FOR ME, BITCH!"

"BURN FOR YOURSELF ASSWIPE!" His assault was stopped by Ryūko suddenly grabbing his fists, her head lowered, before she roared in his face, her fist crashing into his helmet and shattering it!

In a flurry of crystal glass that tinkled to the ground, the Astronaut was shocked when she punched him in the face and sent him flying back. Spitting blood out on the ground, he got up slowly, even though she had pierced the helmet, it still covered most of his face. What could be seen, was that he had effeminate features, he had medium length pale white hair, harsh green eyes, and a face that was currently set into an utterly enraged scowl.

"You bitch! YOU BITCH! THAT HELMET WAS MY PRIDE!" Retaliating furiously, the astronaut blasted off and held out his palms, fireballs gathering in them before he barraged her with exploding shots that demolished the ground around them!

Running forward with her body kept close to the ground, the Kamui wielder dodged every shot, her scissor sword swinging up in an arc with the impetus of a jump added in. If anyone was below her at that moment, they'd see that Senketsu really did leave nothing to the imagination, and that she preferred white and blue striped panties. Dust and rubble flew on either side of her as her sword cut off Eisei's jetpack, making him land down in front of her with a scowl.

Stomping forward, fire erupted over his body and legs, forming beautiful yet burning hot gauntlets and grieves, said grieves actually lifted him back up in the air via jet like fire, prompting Ryūko to exclaim in exasperation.

"OH COME THE HELL ON! That's just not friggin' fair!"

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR SKANKY ASS!" Eisei screamed right back, before he shot forward and grabbed her body, flying into the air and crushing her against his extremely hot frame, she could do nothing but struggle limply as he soared into the air then threw her back down after he pierced the skyline above Honnōji!

She looked up weakly even while she flew down, seeing the man form two streams of fire between his hands and connecting them both, she realized that he was charging up for something huge.

Said something was a gigantic wall of fire that illuminated the insane grin he had over his face, his voice coming out in a ruthless yell, "BURN IN THE FIRES OF THE SUN YOU GOD DAMN BITCH! SOLAR WALL!"

Forcing herself to land on her feet, an explosion of rock shot up into the air after she impacted the ground, shakily standing up, the Kamui wielder panicked briefly at the encroaching wall that was shot towards her before she felt Senketsu tighten up, his voice coming out calmly and soothing her panic.

" **Ryūko, we can win this, so let us teach this foul mouthed man a lesson in respect!"**

"Right, Senketsu! I've got something I've been working on privately, I wanted to save this for the bitch who killed my dad or barring that Caterpillar Brows herself… but this asshole will do for a test run!"

Exhaling slowly, she held her scissor sword in between both hands, almost praying with the blade clasped between her hands, she channeled out all of her anger and her frustration, leaving only tranquility in her heart and mind. Even as the wall burned its way towards her, she felt her feelings become steady, and all she could hear was her heartbeat.

Her soul resonated with her Kamui's, and for a moment, their synchronization was at a perfect 100%, glowing red, Senketsu felt her blood cool and only a stirring calm remained in her heart.

Snapping her eyes open, she gripped her sword tightly, and transformed it into its Decapitation Mode. She swung once and only once, a thin red line coming from the swords tip and moving through the huge fire wall that was practically so close it could singe her eyebrows.

"Like a Dragon, Scarlet Scar!"

And with that, the wave was cut. The red line exploded into a massive red sword wave that shot out and actually cut the school itself, shortening it by a floor! Satsuki oversaw this attack and narrowed her eyes in mild irritation. She wasn't angry that Ryūko had gotten stronger, no, she was irritated that she'd have to have the Architecture and Construction Club repair the school again.

Eisei was shocked, more like horrified as his ultimate attack was broken, and with it, his outfit started ripping apart. Looking away, he saw Tansha be defeated by Gentaro, and the Life Fibers flow into the Kamui wielder's body. Inch by inch his own suit ripped apart, making him look up at where he knew the moon was in the sky, even though it was broad day light.

He muttered in irritation even as his suit tore itself to shreds, "Well, guess she was stronger than me after all… Damn Kamui."

Falling back, his suit was removed entirely, with only the threads being left to be absorbed by Ryūko. The red locked girl stepped forward, then gaped at what she saw Eisei looked like underneath his suit.

Tansha who was being supported by Gentaro and his club, also looked utterly shocked as well. Suzi who had come out to see the end of the fight and was currently on the giant's shoulder also looked blind-sided by what she saw.

Eisei was… a woman!

"Damn you, bitch!" Eisei shouted, covering her modesty and not so modest parts with her right arm across her chest and one hand over her lower region while she forced both heels on her behind to cover the crack of her cheeks.

Without the helmet she sounded really girly, almost like Omiko but her voice was several pitches higher.

Small tears started to swell in her eyes as she glared at the avenger.

"The fu…" said Kamui wielder couldn't even finish the sentence.

Eisei was… stacked, quite well at that. Her behind paled in comparison to Omiko's and her chest was barely larger than Maiko's, but she had curves on her hips that went for miles. Her stomach was defined with a strong six pack, and her arms had a nice layer of muscle marking her skin. Her face was kind of cute, with its round form, a slightly flat small nose, almond shaped eyes, and delicate eyebrows. Coupled with her silver hair that went down her back, her harsh green eyes, and her face, she looked positively attractive.

"Stop staring, you perverted flasher!" Eisei shouted, clinging her arms to her body tightly.

The red locked girl kicked her shock out of the window in her head to leave the podium open for her anger, "You little-!" she was about to pummel the naked girl, until Gentaro appeared.

"Wait a minute, Ryūko-chan! You already won! If you hold on to your anger even after you're done with a fight, you'll find yourself really lonely!"

Eisei span around on the ground, "No, let me at her… and give me some clothes so I can bite her throat off! I will-"

"Whoa! Chill!" Said Tansha as he wrapped his jacket around his best friend, with Suzi still on his shoulder, "Uh… Eisei… Is that you?"

"What do you think, asswipe?"

"Yes, that's an insult only he… I mean, you would give me." He said in embarrassment, he took off his glasses twice, revealing his eyes underneath.

Said eyes were gigantic peepers, hilariously so, with beady little pupils and light brown iris, they bulged out in a comedic fashion as he looked down at his best friend who stared up at him in embarrassment.

Suzi vocalized what everyone was now thinking in pure shock, "Onii-chan… was an Onee-chan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH! DAMN! That's some good tea!"

Slamming a huge jug down, filled to the brim with delicious tea, Tansha had his sunglasses back on and was on his feet once more with his jacket back on.

"Shut the hell up dammit! Jeez, we're in another person's house, no need to shout!" Eisei on the other hand now wore a feminine flight suit that accentuated her impressive curves, with a zipper going being opened for her sizable breasts to show some cleavage and let her puppies breathe. Said flight suit had all of her old medals and memorabilia on it, as well as a small pin that was of Fourze's helmet.

She of course had been befriended by the Rider at Tansha's urging, and the two had hit it off fairly well. At the moment, everyone was celebrating in a huge tea party at the Mankanshoku's place, it was a little crowded, but they made due.

Gentaro sat cross-legged next to the giant and was happily chugging down his own jug of tea, wiping his mouth with a laugh, Suzi cheered as she gave the Rider some cookies which he bit into with relish. None of the three minded being brought down to No-Star level, as they could easily rise back up into a One-Star apartment which at the very least would give them a modest lifestyle.

They had never really abused the gifts granted to them by their Two-Star status, the only sign that their old apartment had been the home of Two-Stars was that it was slightly better looking and had nicer furniture.

"It's great drinking tea with best friends!" Gentaro clinked his jug against Tansha's, making the giant cheer out happily.

"I can drink to that, Lil' Bro! Hey Eisei, drink with us! It's fun!"

The woman sighed before she began drinking from her tea jug, shaking her head in consternation, she muttered to herself, "They're both idiots… complete and utter idiots…"

Sitting across from her and watching Mako get into it with the two men, Ryūko had to agree with the ex-club captain that they were both complete idiots. But the two of them looked fondly on the men who inspired them, they could relax at least, for now.

Tomorrow would bring its own challenges, but Gentaro would fight all the harder to make new friends and overcome whatever obstacles were thrown his way. The Kamui wielder would slice her way to the truth, and fight to follow Gentaro down whatever path he wanted to go.

And at their side, Omiko would follow to find the path that would lead to her sun, Gentaro. Takaharu would support his brother in all but blood. Maiko would follow along reluctantly but help in any way she could because Gentaro relied on her.

Mako and her family would eagerly help them as well, either by encouragement, healing, or just providing them with a warm meal and love.

And so ended another eventful day at Honnō City!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

ALRIIIIIGHT! That was chapter five, it was filled with hot blooded fights, big battles, epic manliness, and surprises alike! Next chapter, we deal with the beginning of the two arcs I've wanted to write since I first discussed this story with The Sword Slinger!

Until next time, this is The Lord of Pages, off to record another chapter!

And we bring you another omake from our insane minds!

Neo Kamen Rider Club, Meet the Kisaragi family! Ep. 1- Hot-blooded frienship demon's cousins

"Gen-chan, what're you doing?"

Mako's voice made Gentaro raise his head, which was a bad idea since he was cleaning the floor beneath the table.

"Ow! Sorry, Mako, no time to talk. I got a letter from a pair of relatives coming to visit and see what this city is about! I promised to make it fun!"

Mako grinned, her eyes shooting stars that eclipsed those in the sky, "Oh, more friends! Mako can't believe how lucky she is! Being with Gen-chan is like getting new friends per day!"

He grinned and gave her a thumb up, "Life is about making friends nonstop!"

As the two cheered loudly, Omiko arched a brow, "We're going to see Gentaro's family?"

There was a pause as her and the others tried to picture that – with the exception of Tansha and the Kuki sisters who had gone on their own to find a home together for them to climb the ladder once again.

Maiko cringed, "What kind of creature could share his blood?"

As it transpired, it wasn't a creature, but a pair of creatures that shared his blood.

They had come from the far away Daten City in America, and had met with their blood cousin.

All of his friends were shocked beyond belief when Gentaro had announced their arrival. And his cousins had brought themselves there in a massive limousine, driven by a weird mantis like… thing that said its name, Fastener, in a harsh voice.

They were even more shocked when he stepped up to the vehicle and opened his arms happily, two gorgeous but utterly intimidating red skinned young women embraced him lovingly after stepping out.

The first woman was a square-shaped glasses wearing bluenette, with her long blue hair worn in a ponytail, and a single red horn poking through her head, her harsh yellow and green eyes looked sincerely happy to see him, as she greeted him with a warm and cultured tone, "Gentaro-kun! It's a pleasant surprise to see you once more! Have you been doing well in Japan? I see you've kept your physique in remarkable shape, truly you follow that Rrrruruu to the letter!"

She rolled that word out in a manner that seemed weirdly enticing and had Ryūko blink in shock, while the second woman hugged the Rider as well and even kissed his cheek with complete love.

Like her sister, she was an obvious beauty, her hair was a bright swirling green, and she had a small fang poke up from the corner of her inviting lips. She also had horns, save for hers being a pair that stuck up from her head. The two of them both wore a cream colored jacket skirt combo with a red tie and white shirt underneath, and wore them extremely well.

The second was stacked to the point where even Mako seemed small, and the first seemed to possess a curvy behind that could put Omiko to shame.

"Gentaro, dearest, it's so good to see you again! It was only a few weeks ago that we were in America thinking of when to visit you, I'm so happy you could make the time to see us here!"

"Of course, Scanty-chan, Kneesocks-chan! I wouldn't miss a chance to see you two for a million bowls of space stew!" The three embraced each other once more, laughing happily, Scanty and Kneesocks suddenly snapped their laser like focus onto the group behind him and seemed to grow serious to the point that they felt nervous.

"Oh, are these your new friends, Gentaro?" they asked in unison.

"Wait a minute, what the Hell?!" Ryūko finally found her voice with a shaky finger aimed at the two devil women, "Gentaro, how are you related to demons of all things?!"

Gentaro raised his hands, his fingers up as he tried to count, "Um… How was it…? I think my Gramps had a brother that married an oni woman who gave birth to Scanty and Kneesocks' mom… I think." he rubbed his head to calm his headache, "Sorry guys, Gramps had a lot of love in his life, so it's kind of hard to know even for us how we're related."

"You're pulling my leg." Omiko said blankly, but behind her thick glasses her right eye was twitching.

The green head, Scanty, shook her head, "It is true. Apparently our dear grandfather and his brothers had very odd love encounters in their life. One of our aunts married a giant the size of a building."

Kneesocks nodded her head, "Anyway, our family is very extensive. And trust me when I say some of those connections are not to be messed with. After all…" she and her sister hugged Gentaro, "Gentaro here is proof that the Kisaragi bloodline is one that can unite many!"

He laughed, "It's not my blood! It's my soul!"

"So cool!" of course, the only one that seemed to like the idea was Mako.

The others just wanted, no, begged any listening deity for some logic in anything regarding Gentaro's family.

Those pleas would fall on deaf ears, for it was impossible to ask such a thing.


	6. Ominous Tidings! Those who weave webs!

Once again we've had another great turn out for chapter six! I'm really happy that Eisei and Tansha went over well as OC's, seriously, The Swordslinger and I did our absolute best to make them into fun and entertaining characters!

You guys really seemed to like them, which makes me happy because that means I can bring them back as reoccurring characters and friends of the main cast! Anyways, this chapter was a long time in coming because it deals with the two arcs I wanted to write ever since I began thinking up the idea for Life is Cosmic.

As a warning, this chapter will contain some plot-threads for later, The Swordslinger and I worked hard to create a believable world for our story, and this chapter will include brand new characters who will pave the way for hard battles for our cast!

Without further ado, because I want to get to the good stuff as quickly as you want to read it, I present One Little Space Loving Delinquent and the Big Bad Banchou Mako! Or the startup arc at least!

Repeat after me, with feeling this time! I do not own Kamen Rider, da da da daaa~ I do not own Kill La Kill do do do do doooo~ They are owned by Toei and Trigger laa la la la laaa~~~

 _Italic for thoughts, Henshin and Belt voices, and flashbacks._

 **Bold for Senketsu talking and Zodiarts speech.**

 _ **Bold and Italic for Limit Breaks.**_

Recommended listening:

-Kill La Kill OST: Light your Heart up

-Kill La Kill OST: Blumenkranz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been one week since Tansha and Eisei were defeated by Ryūko and Gentaro. Both had said farewell to Gentaro with Suzi in tow as they went to get an apartment of their own to stay up.

In Tansha's words, "A real man can't mooch off of his friends! I'll owe you guys a solid for letting us crash here after I get us a new pad!"

Eisei had merely told the Rider to keep himself safe, and told him quietly to treat the red locked girl nicely as her heart was still fragile, her words causing him some confusion until she chuckled and said, "You'll understand in time, don't worry about the small stuff. Just remember, she relies on you more than you realize."

Their departure wouldn't be forever, because as Tansha proudly declared, they'd see each other as soon as he got his little friend and, as of Eisei's reveal of her true gender, girlfriend back on their feet. He wouldn't stop at nothing to return to Gentaro's side and fight alongside the Rider again, that was a promise between men.

And so his school days continued, and at the moment… Classes were on a short 15 minute break between the next period, and their chipmunk cheeked best friend had taken the time to catch some shut eye.

"Zzzz... Zzz… snort." Sleeping was when Mako was at her least graceful and eloquent, in fact among her friends she probably was the loudest and quickest to fall asleep. It took her literally 3 seconds to eat her lunch, and 0.01 to fall asleep after eating.

Poking her friend's cheek with the tip of her sword, the Kamui user let loose a loud sigh before she saw Gentaro writing something down eagerly, "Yo, Gentaro, what're you workin' on? A sign, huh?"

The red locked girl noticed the Rider busy at work as he drew over a huge billboard, putting the finishing touches on it with his hands. He wiped a bunch of ink and paint from his face before he spun around with a smile that made her heart beat extremely fast for half a second. From shock or something else was up for debate.

"Not just any sign! A sign that symbolizes our friendship! Behold! The sign to our new club!"

"We have a club?" Her dull surprise was accentuated by Omiko spitting out her drink of carbonated water over Takaharu who was quick enough to use his lunch box to block the water sprayed over his face.

"ACK… ACK… gugh! Wait, what!? When did you decide this, Gentaro?!" The blonde's shark-mouth spat out weakly as she thumped her chest to clear water from it.

Maiko started muttering neurotically as she worked on her notepad, "Of course, he came up with it exactly this morning over breakfast… He was telling us about it but you were too tired to remember most of it before you got yourself in gear."

The three former club captains had been just gotten out of their classes to Gentaro's class room in order to enjoy their break. They also enjoyed to eat lunch at the rooftop or any of Mako's special places. Of course they put their effort in dealing with their own problems at their new classrooms after their places in the ranks fell like Gentaro's Rocket Drill Kick on an enemy.

But to see the sign made them feel… "Gentaro-bro, what is that?" he asked as a blob of white and black with two bright orange splashes of orange were shown to him on the banner.

Gentaro beamed, "It's the sign of our club, the Neo Kamen Rider Club."

"I figured that you'd name it something like that, but… what's with the other stuff?" he asked as Fourze's helmet was turned into a Jolly Roger like a pirate flag. Behind the helmet a racket and scissor blade were crossed like the bones behind the skull, and beneath them were a pair of boxing gloves. To the right side were a bowl of delicious croquette while on the left a computer was emitting light effects.

Gentaro's smile brightened even more, if that were possible, "Back at Ama High it was only my friend Yuki and newest bud Kengo at the club at first. Fourze was there with them so I made our first flag using Fourze's helmet, the symbol that united us. But now that we're here together I want to include as much of you as I can into this club." He hummed, "I'd like to add Tansha and Eisei too, but they are nowhere to be seen nowadays, even on breaks..."

Maiko felt an eye twitch, "I wonder why…" she muttered sarcastically while trying to burn the mental image of the pink biker and the astronaut… it send shivers down her spine. It was sweet, it was diabetes inducing sweet… and it was something she wanted in her life, badly. Those chills were of jealousy.

Gentaro was oblivious, "WELL! No matter, when they come back I'll add them too!"

Of course being herself, she didn't really feel sexual attraction to anyone, at most the only person she halfway thought of matching her intellect was Inumuta, but the two had never seen eye to eye. She was neurotic and he was serious, and considering that she had plans to displace his boss, it seemed best to put aside feelings of romance for the moment.

Besides, she was having too much fun watching Gentaro be blissfully unaware of how Omiko and Ryūko felt for him. Neurotic or not, she knew that to them he was definitely their most important male friend.

Her neurotic mode lifted then dropped instantly when almost as if drawn by the words club. Gamagōri kicked open the door to the classroom and stomped in, one eye glowing bright red with the other hidden in the shadows of his massive girth eclipsing the sun as he rumbled out angrily.

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT A NEW CLUB?! KISARAGI! ANSWER ME!" His voice broke the silence of the room and woke Mako up, whose loud and dramatic cheer made him stop to greet her.

"CLUB KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He shrunk noticeably to his "more normal", heavy air quotes around normal, 8 foot tall form, "Ah, Mankanshoku, I see you've awoken from your unsanctioned nap!" and he instantly grew to take over half the classroom with his body, "YOU DO KNOW THAT SLEEPING DURING CLASSES IS AGAINST THE RULES, CORRECT?!"

The chipmunk cheeked girl saluted the angry looking man suddenly with one hand, the other wiping a bit of drool from her mouth absently, "Mako knows that the best way to function and pay attention in classes is to get a nap during free time! Otherwise she'll sleep all day through her classes and get worse grades than before! She's had it happen before in math, when she fell asleep and lost out on precious study time! But it was super boring and it was geometry which is really hard for her to understand!"

Her words made Gamagōri rub his chin in thought, his eyes narrowed slightly while he contemplated her answer and chose his response wisely, "I see, truly your words make a strange sort of sense. Taking a short nap during free time allows for better focus in classwork? Very well, I'll allow you to do so!"

Omiko's blank look was one of legends, "He's pretty lenient toward girls, isn't he?"

The red locked avenger tapped her chin, looking at her brunette friend, "Perhaps it's a special case."

Whirling around and grabbing Gentaro by his jacket the gigantic man roared out, "BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY! WHAT IS THIS ABOUT A NEW CLUB!? KISARAGI!?"

"Well Ira, it's my personal club! The Neo Kamen Rider Fan Club! We're devoted to all things Kamen Rider!" His cheery voice and grin were permanent even in the grip of the giant in front of him.

Ryūko suddenly got a lightbulb above her head as she had an idea of her own. "Make that club… The Neo Kamen Rider Fight Club!" She declared, seeing how Mako and her family had so little, and wanting to improve their situation as well as get her friends a better place of their own, she had the idea for making her own club.

Being with Gentaro allowed her to leap off of his idea, and combine both of their ideas into one crazy plan! She was a genius if there ever was one, she privately thought with an internal smirk.

That is until Ira dropped the space obsessed youth and turned his baleful glare to the girl, making her wince, "Is that so…? THEN YOU WILL FILL OUT THE NECESSARY PAPERWORK!" His manic-like grin heralded a yell that blew her hair back violently.

His lackeys appeared by her side, dropping stacks of papers towering easily over her. Takaharu and Omiko winced at the sight, having painful memories of blisters on their fingers after countless nights of signing.

Omiko's eyesight wasn't as bad as it was now, in fact she could play tennis well without her contact lenses… when she signed her name for the first three times she needed new glasses. Takaharu had been smart.

As a boxer he couldn't let his eyesight go to waste, so he used proper reading glasses from the start, doing so on daylight, and got some help from his seniors… namely in the form of being a close follower of Sanageyama who rewarded those with battle lust like the short boxer with easy ways to get past paperwork. Currently Inumuta was hunting down anyone who did it, but Fukuroda was the first lucky one to get past those defenses before they were first raised.

Maiko for her part snorted at the perfect imitation of a deer in front of headlights that Ryūko was making, "Amateur, her mind's too small to even grasp proper concepts about good old Nyarlathotep." She had done her paperwork without breaking a sweat and had a large chunk of spare time afterwards to read a few books by Lovecraft.

Her favorite thus far was the Rats in the Walls and the Color out of Space, she did dislike the extremely dated racism however, but the man was from a different time so she tried to keep an open mind and enjoy the good stories.

Gentaro grabbed one of the papers, and instantly went cross-eyed, "Uh… too much… My mind… can't handle…" he fell to his knees. "Kengo… I failed to become your friend by being unable to understand this… Only one with your mind could handle this… I'm too weak… Ruuuurruuus are for my cousins…"

Gamagōri roared in laughter at Ryūko, "SEE THAT, MATOI?! NOT EVEN YOUR FRIEND CAN HANDLE THE PURE POWER OF THIS SCHOOL'S IRONCLAD RULES! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO SURPASS ANYONE IF A SINGLE PAPER IS ALL IT TAKES TO-"

"My friend can do it." Ryūko said, a thumb hooked towards Mako. Said squirrely girl's opened mouth and horrified look on her face made her seem like someone who got stabbed in the heart by their beloved sister.

"But! But! BUT! Mako has no idea how to write all of those reports, there's so much to do, she's really bad at handwriting, and she's not very smart either! Her eyes are too nice to be ruined by late night paper work too!"

Maiko and Omiko coughed loudly at that statement, Mako turning to them curiously as both pointed in annoyance to their spectacles. The chipmunk cheeked girl blushed a little at that, but refocused her attention to Ira in front of her.

The gigantic man once again had no trouble to tower above her, "Do you really think I would allow people like you who dared to stand against, nay, downright Lady Satsuki with the mere thought of opposing her?! HOW FOOLISH CAN YOU BE TO THINK I'D LET SUCH AN INSULT SLIDE EASILY, EVEN IF MANKANSHOKU IS READY TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ACT-"

A click of heels and everyone turned to see a bright light in the hallway as Satsuki herself arrived to talk with Ira. Many had to shield their eyes, but could watch Ira swiftly kneel, mutter something, and when the light and its owner were gone…

"That was…" Takaharu started, "I never thought she'd lower herself to visit us here…"

Gentaro stood up, shaking the horrors of paperwork off his pompadour clad brain with the help of Satsuki's light, "I heard her…" he whispered, staring where she left.

Maiko bit her thumb, "Got to hand it to Satsuki, she does see every little detail."

Ryūko growled under her breath, "Looking down on others as always, even when hidden."

Luckily for her, Ira didn't hear her.

He stood up before Mako and handed her a stack of paperwork, rumbling out in a slightly less domineering tone, "Your reports will be handed on time every week! You will report to the proper channels every day at exactly 12:00 a.m. sharp! You will be asked to file this on time or risk your club being demoted! THAT IS ALL! Good day, Mankanshoku and co.!"

With that the giant man left the room, and Mako was left crying adorably while Gentaro and Ryūko tried to comfort her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So why the hell are we standing around, just watching you sit with that insipid sign? I mean really, it's kind of an obnoxious eyesore, and your hand writing reminds me of my old notes when I'd showed up to class with black rings under my eyes from reading horror novels all night… Damn Bram Stoker for scaring me so much." Maiko sipped from a bottle of rat milk, then wiped her mouth with a grimace at the highly protein filled drink. Even if it was damn tasty it was still nasty knowing it came from a rodent.

Her question was aimed at Ryūko naturally, the red locked girl sitting at a stand with a sloppy looking sign that had Gentaro's flag tagged onto it. Her face bore a massive cocky grin on it, even while her best friend flopped down next to her and seemed pleased with himself.

Omiko, Takaharu, and Mako all surrounded the duo, the chipmunk cheeked girl was panicking adorably even as the tennis player and boxer patted her shoulders in comfort before Ryūko triumphantly declared, "It's simple! We wait for challengers, fight them, and rise up through the ranks that way!"

Shaking her head in irritation, Omiko voiced what she knew her friends felt, point blank telling the red locked girl, "We don't care about that, you idiot. We're fine with just being your friends, we'll get our ranks back by our own two hands, and we'll be fine staying with you in the slums even after that. Because-"

Takaharu beat her to the punch, pun completely intended, "Because Gentaro-bro and you are our best friends! We don't need good food, nice baths, or beds to be happy with you guys! Just being your friend, just being nearby you, just getting to fight at your side, that's enough!"

Ryūko's grin faltered briefly as she considered those words, she however wanted to make things better for her best friends, especially as they deserved better. This was about the only way she saw as being possible to improve matters for her friends, and for them, she'd do anything.

Maiko chimed in with a grimace, even as she came to the conclusion that Gentaro's widening grin indicated that he knew she'd come to, "Don't bother trying to reason with these idiots, Hakodate, they're determined to decide for themselves what they want. They need to see for themselves what they'll bring on their heads if they go through with this insanity…"

Her words were as ominous as the glint to her red eyes, but Maiko spoke from experience and cynical firsthand knowledge of Satsuki's brilliant club system. She hated to do this to her best friends, especially as it felt like she was backsliding to her old tricks by manipulating the two of them, but they needed to see what it felt like to be absorbed into the Star System, especially as it was engineered by Satsuki herself.

She knew Gentaro wouldn't care, and that's what she admired him completely for, he chose his path and ran down it to its fullest. But their mutual friend had to learn the cost of buying into Satsuki's system if she was ever to fight the woman and defeat her.

Pushing up her glasses, Maiko none the less couldn't help but wonder what the two of them would do with their club, and where they'd go with it, a toothy grin came over her face as she cackled to herself, "It'll be fun to see regardless of what happens!"

Omiko slammed her fist down on the trap mistress' skull, making her cry out in pain and glare at the blonde, "Stop with the evil mastermind crap, it's as half-baked as whatever counts for a sleep deprived brain you have in that bulbous haircut of yours."

Maiko snapped back, for one could insult her genius, but no one messed with her hairdo, "It's got a lot more thought and intelligence in it than your brain has at half-assed attempts at insults and wit, you shark-toothed bimbo!"

"Oi!" Takaharu and Gentaro immediately went to stop the fight, the first holding Maiko and the second gripping Omiko, with the short boxer speaking, "We're supposed to fight other clubs, not ourselves!"

The avenger girl sighed and turned to her now not so cheery friend, "How ya doing, Mako?"

The poor squirrely girl was in tears, "R-Ryū… chan… Mako… not… comprehend… papers… Mako… scared…" she got patted by her best friend, making her look up at the delinquent girl.

"Sorry for dumping it into you, Mako, but I need your help. Otherwise, we won't get answers from Satsuki…" she sighed, closing her eyes shut as she said her next words, "And Gentaro wouldn't be able to befriend her either… even if he doesn't care how much of a bitch she is."

Those words made something click in Mako's mind, something very, very simple: her friends needed her.

That train of thought looped itself, even when someone appeared before the group.

In front of them was a man who could be described like a raccoon. He had sunken in eyes ringed with deep black bags, and small beast like pupils. His head was a mop-like mess, with two especially ragged bangs hanging down his face.

Like Takaharu he wore a pair of boxing gloves around his neck, but what was worth telling was that they had spikes on the knuckles, and looked far heavier than his. He stood taller than the midget, roughly at Gentaro's height, with a markedly more muscular frame yet also being scrawnier.

He was skinny and built to the point where he all but advertised his nature as a power type featherweight boxer, as opposed to Takaharu who was a speed and technique based natural featherweight boxer. Over his right arm he bore a series of distinct scars that resembled the claw marks of a common raven, while over his left arm he wore a series of bandage straps.

He also looked so much like a banchou it would be downright insulting if he tried to hide it. His outfit consisted of a black long coat typical of Japanese schools with the buttons undone to show he was shirtless and, while basically being a stickman, quite able to throw a demolishing punch. For his legs he had a pair of ballooning black pants, and black boxing boots designed for street fights.

His right ear was covered in golden piercings, and on his back in gold red letters were the words, "BAD FOR HEALTH AND LIFE".

Takaharu gave a start before he walked forward to face the newcomer, his voice coming out in a stern tone, "Kazama-san. I see you've taken my old job, haven't you?"

"Haha, now, now Takaharu-senpai… I was given the position by Satsuki-sama herself, she said it was okay since I wasn't a loser like you. Hah… Hah, oh yeah I forgot, some of you don't know me. My name's Kazama Ikki, First Year, Boxing Club Captain now." The man said with a toothy smile, Gentaro strode forward with his hand out, Kazama giving him an easy grin.

"I'm-" The Rider was interrupted by the beast like boxer who seemed to hold out his hand to shake it as well.

"Gentaro Kisaragi. The man who beat my senpai and brought him down to the level of a worthless No Star… I wanted to meet you really… BADLY!"

He yelled violently as he slammed his fist into… Gentaro's open hand! After catching his punch which made Kazama look shocked before wary, the Rider gave him a grin that turned hot blooded as he proudly declared, "I can tell when someone doesn't want to be friends at the bottom of their heart! You were broadcasting that you didn't want to be my bud from a mile away!"

Omiko groaned loudly, muttering to herself in affectionate resign, "Of course, he'd have a sense that lets him tell when people don't want to be his friend… How he even has it though, I really wanna know."

Ikki chuckled bringing some silence to the others, but his gaze was wary as he stepped away from Gentaro, "Who wants to be friends with people who follow Lady Satsuki's rules after pretending to stand against them?" he shrugged casually, "It's like admitting defeat before the match starts. You don't even stand much without others' power to help you."

Takaharu growled, "That's enough, Kazama-san! You may have be a club captain now but I'll have you pay respect to both Lady Satsuki and Gentaro-bro!"

Ikki smirked and turned around, waving lazily over his head, "Nah, I'm good, senpai…" he added the last part playfully, showing he meant no respect, "I can see you respect them enough for the both of us."

Stepping forward, the shorter boxer slammed his knuckles together, making his former subordinate click his tongue darkly, the violently playful boxer's dark ringed eyes glaring daggers at Takaharu, "That's enough! You can disrespect me all you want, but if you dare say another word about Gentaro-bro or Lady Satsuki… I will break you."

"Heh! You're just a weak shadow of your former self. What can you do to me, senpai?" Kazama took that challenge, and stepped forward, his teeth bared into a bloodthirsty grin. Takaharu got up right in front of him, his eyes bursting into furious flames when the two met face to face.

Watching this with a slightly impressed look at how the two men were facing off yet neither backed off, Ryūko walked forward, a cocky smirk on her face as she told Kazama, "If you wanna fight, you can do that right now! 'Cos the Neo Kamen Rider Fight Club is open for business."

The tired looking boxer merely shrugged at her, giving her a lazy middle finger that caused her to bite her tongue in fury, "Sorry stripper, I ain't interested in your panty-flashing ass. It's my senpai I'm interested in, not you. I'll fight him and break him in front of you all. He's already lost to you, which humiliated our honor, and my club has no place for worthless ex-champions."

Gentaro stepped forward with an extremely serious look which made Kazama take a step back in concern until the Rider smiled widely, "I can see you're serious about fighting my best friend! So I'll give you my support to do so! Do your best Kazama-kun! Takaharu, show him what it means to challenge a real man and a real boxer!"

His hand clapped dramatically on his best friend's shoulder, making the boxer thumb his nose with a slight grin. "Go for it, huh? Right! I'll show you a real fight Kazama-kun! You're going to regret ever asking for a fight from me!"

The tired boxer merely laughed again, pulling out something that made Gentaro gasp in horror, a strange cylinder like device with a red switch on it, and a distinctly dark feel to it. He had a Zodiarts Switch!

"Hehehe, you'll find those to be words you can't possibly eat later on senpai… With this Switch I've surpassed even the Two-Star Uniform you were so proud of!" With those ominous words and a final cackle, the tired looking boxer walked off, Gentaro's look of pure horror making his friends concerned beyond reason.

"How?!" Gentaro asked in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How?!" Kengo asked at the screen with Gentaro and co. The Rider had all of his new friends up on his shoulders and was currently talking via the Radar Switch on his left arm after he had done a quick Henshin into his armor.

"Oh, so he's Kengo. He looks so smart! Hi, Kengo-kun! I'm Mankanshoku Mako!" Said the squirrely girl.

Kengo blinked but slowly and politely bowed his head, "Oh, nice to meet you… The Hell am I saying?!" he snapped his face to Fourze's helmet, "Kisaragi, run this by me again!"

He also examined Gentaro's new friends. The shorter of the spectacled girls started to take notes at a furious speed about what Radar's switch did. The taller spectacled girl was examining everything behind him like her eyes were cameras behind her thick lenses, and the short boy could only scratch his head for he could swear he saw a girl floating behind the smart looking student.

He could deduce that the one with the red lock was ready to blow up if any bad news arrived, possibly by punching the problem first and ask questions while punching. The brunette with hamster-like characteristics reminded him of Yuki, if the space loving girl had her mind not in another planet but another dimension.

Gentaro's voice stopped his studies of the Rider's new friends, putting them on the back of his head for later pondering. "One of the students here had a Zodiarts Switch! I wanted to ask you how that could even be possible!"

Whirling around in his chair, Kengo had to resist the urge to bite his thumb in thought. Yuki had told him that was a nasty habit to kick. Several tense moments passed as he thought heavily, his internal calculations running at a thousand miles per second before he ultimately turned back to the worried Fourze and co.

"I have at least two major theories on why he has a Zodiarts Switch. Both do not bode well for you but one is a little better to hear, do you want that first? The really bad news or the slightly less bad news?"

"Give me the slightly less bad news first Kengo!" Fourze was far faster in his response, making the exasperated young man sigh before he explained.

"The first theory I have, is that this Kazama Ikki somehow picked up a switch before he came to the school. More than likely since Satsuki has enforced her Goku uniforms and Star System so efficiently, he never found a desire to use it until now. The second theory I have… is that a Horoscopes has infiltrated the school, and is personally dealing out Zodiarts Switches to worthy students. If there are any new students or teachers around, it'd be best to start there. Either way, be careful Kisaragi, we're not around to help you as quickly as we'd like and I-"

Shoving Fourze's helmet aside, Ryūko declared her thoughts angrily, pointing angrily at the calm looking student, "What the hell is this about him being careful without you guys?! We're his friends too, and I promise you, we'll do your job just as well as you could do ours!"

"I expect nothing else from you guys, you're just as much his friends as we are, and we trust you. And I look forward to meeting all of you when we get a chance." Kengo wasn't about to get angry just because the hot blooded girl was aggressive towards him. Gentaro was one of the few people who could get under his skin and make him actually lose his temper, which was part of why they were such close friends.

A little taken aback by his cool response, Ryūko none the less had her nostrils flare up at the first Kamen Rider Club's brains.

"Wait, if I'm gonna fight Kazama-kun, how do we know what I'm up against?" Takaharu asked, "I truly don't like to go to a match unprepared, so any information you have could be of great help, Kengo-san."

The honor student hummed for a brief thought, "I can't really do more but study the power a Switch has unless it's activated, but you could-"

Maiko cut him off, reading his train of thought, "We can follow him. I know that punk's routine."

Omiko blinked slowly, "Why would you know that?" Maiko grinned nastily, regret swiftly filling the tennis player, "Ok, forget I ever asked that. I can fill the holes." She and the others, Kengo included, pictured Maiko following every student and taking notes about them. Kengo and Gentaro thought of their friend JK tagging along for the valuable information.

And while listening to his tunes, said colorful teen looked up, as if wondering if in the future he'd get to expand his network of gossip and information for good money.

Shaking the thoughts off, the group focused on what was important, with Takaharu mumbling, "It is possible to find out soon…" his eyes were on the ground.

Mako tilted her head to the side, "Why would that be, Takaharu-senpai?"

With a sigh, the boxer came clean, "Kazama-kun shouldn't even be a club captain. I know, because I had to kick him out of my club."

Ryūko slammed her fist into her palm, "And that little asshole had the guts to say all that shit to you?!"

Takaharu raised his hands defensively, "Oi, oi! Listen, I knew from the start that he had issues. I tried to help him but in the end…"

Omiko felt a lightbulb beam above her head, "Now that you mention it, as I got my club going many of my club members tended to gossip about him in our club. He used to be quite the dream for third years into younger men…" she groaned, "Of course, it was before he got that stupid nickname, Tanuki."

"A raccoon?" Gentaro and Mako asked in unison, a thought cloud above their heads with Kazama in a fluffy full-body raccoon suit. With the dark rings around his eyes, he looked the part even more.

"Long story short, he started to fight more and more at night." Maiko summed up, "It got out of hand as he looked for fights against honor students. He became a hunter, looking for any kind of honor student and even teachers to beat up."

Ryūko gasped, "Why has Sasquatch not kicked him out, then?!"

Maiko shrugged, "Beats me. But you got that, right?" she said to Kengo.

The sickly student nodded and turned to the Rider, "If he was violent already before having the Switch we may have trouble. Keep your knowledge of what that Switch does under wraps Kisaragi, there's no telling what that Kiryūin woman would do with those things. And I'd rather not find out she killed you by using one. Kengo Utahoshi over."

"Kamen Rider Fourze over!" With that they ended their goal, flipping the switches up, Gentaro transformed back to normal and slicked back his pompadour with an oddly serious look.

It was fortunate to them that this was one of the few times that Satsuki wasn't spying on them, as at the moment she had a personal meeting to attend to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Run that by me again puppy. That idiot is really a third year in age? Then why did we even let him in?" Relaxing near Satsuki, Nonon's snide voice heralded the end of an explanation from Inumuta.

The computer wizard had scheduled a meeting specifically to discuss the inner dynamics of Gentaro's group. With the birth of the Neo Kamen Rider Fight Club, he had seen a way to make Satsuki's goals a reality.

Noting the similarities that Mako shared with Gentaro, he realized that she could be the weak link in the group. As unlike Gentaro who defined himself by his friendships, Mako was weaker due to the lack of friends in her life until he arrived.

The exact feel of their meeting had an atmosphere similar to a war room, with Satsuki as the general surrounded by her most loyal and trusted officers.

Sipping a cup of tea, Satsuki responded to Nonon's question, her eyes closed in appreciation of the blend for today, "It is simple Nonon. Despite his lack of academic achievement, his physical ability and sheer mastery over his Rider Belt were too great of a prize to risk being squandered by his old high school so I forced the transfer here. I did lower where he'd be accordingly despite his age. For all purposes, he is similar to you Gamagōri, save for being not being loyal to me or avoid graduating to serve someone."

She explained her logic with a slight quirk of her lips, her eyes opened slowly to give her oldest friend a calm stare, Nonon only gave her best friend a smirk while toying with her baton, "So that idiot is really in a lower grade to us? I almost thought that you were giving him preferential treatment, good to see that isn't the case."

Gamagōri gave a loud rumble of agreement, his arms crossing themselves dramatically, "Such wisdom from Satsuki-sama! Truly you are our great leader, but I must ask. What shall we do with that damnable club?"

Satsuki gained a small satisfied smirk of her own as she set down her teacup before she responded to the giant man, "We shall give them the rope, hand them the stool, and watch them hang themselves with them. If what Inumuta said is true, namely that Mankanshoku Mako is the weak link, then her corruption will bring that club down with her. When she betrays them, Kisaragi Gentaro will learn that the only people he can trust are those I deem worthy. He will confirm to my standards soon after, and aid me like a loyal soldier."

It was testament to their absolute loyalty and belief in the woman, that none of them ever entertained or voiced the thought, 'What if he doesn't?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gamou-san. It's a pleasure to see you at such short notice, would you like a seat with me? The café here serves absolutely wondrous croissant pastries." Sitting down at a café's outdoor patio, and looking beyond gorgeous as always, was the legendary CEO of REVOCS herself, Ragyō Kiryūin.

Voted the number one most influential and gorgeous woman in business ten times running by every assorted media outlet known to man, widely beloved by many in the fashion industry for her award winning and revolutionary ideas for clothing, and a top model on various runways across the world, to the world she was fashion.

Her clothing designs were worn by huge swathes of the population, but in some areas her influence had not grown. Pulling off a pair of sunglasses and flashing her companion a radiant smile, she enjoyed the flash of his own eyes when he sat across of her.

Burning red glowed into her own, and pinned her down with a stare that could be described as friendly yet also extremely hostile.

A salt and pepper haired Japanese man sat across from her in a very fine suit, but one that was noticeably not made by her company.

She seemed friendly on first glance, but her eyes told a different story than the smile on her face did, she was absolutely disgusted by the complete lack of Life Fibers in its stitches.

He was Gamou Mitsuaki, one of the world's most famous astronauts and one of the very few men to ever land upon the moon and make his mark upon in it.

Many considered him to be their idol, especially for would-be astronauts who wished to go into space, Yuki Joujima herself had personally applied to Amanogawa High expressly to meet her personal hero.

But unbeknown to her and many other students, he was secretly the leader of the Horoscopes, namely the Sagittarius Zodiarts. To put it simply, he was not a man to be crossed.

And it was a wonder that both of these two highly charismatic and powerful individuals were able to even eat together without their destructive natures taking command and making them fight viciously to the death.

"I believed we would be talking about Ikki-kun's performance at your daughter's school with my little help, but one is never too busy to ignore a good croissant." Gamou said with a calm smile while he took a seat from her before glancing over a menu.

"Mnhm, indeed. I always tell my sweet daughter to enjoy the little things in life. But alas, she puts such effort into her attempts to please me she forgets to think of herself." She gazed over her own menu, humming thoughtfully to herself before she looked up at the man when he spoke once more, his eyes examining a pocket watch he held up briefly before he stashed it away into his pocket.

"I should know, after all Hayami himself has to look over every detail with the parents worried about their children. Not to say anything untoward, but that's a publicity we do not want, it'd regrettably make our students' school experience an unpleasant one." His eyes were anything but distracted as they pinned her down again, making her smile tighten ever so slightly.

She chose her response with utmost care, carefully speaking in a manner that conveyed her growing annoyance at what they really saying to each other.

"Are you perhaps suggesting that they are in any danger? My, my, to think Amanogawa High has so many threats that even the parents of those precious children are concerned... It seems like it's almost a shame you might have troubles there." The keywords she enunciated with a slight sardonic emphasis were 'almost a shame' accompanied by a small, playful and fake smile.

The man was unflustered in his response, but she caught a slight glow from his eyes as he too was irritated by her statements, "I know. Indeed it is a shame, and at times it worries me how reporters and even police tend to get so serious. Then again, you don't have that much trouble. I wish you could share your secret, and I may even treat you to another pastry of your liking."

They could've gone like this all day, but both of them were very busy people, and so Ragyō set down her menu with a sigh, her fingers drumming against the table with a dull tapping, this drumming continued until she at last said to him with a soft exhale, "La vie est drŏle. Gamou, I will be honest with you as you have always been so to me. Why do you deign to unbalance this wonderfully precarious tower we play on? Do you seem to enjoy finding ways to test my patience or is this another thing you picked up in your casting away of your humanity?"

He could only smile at her growing impatience, and so he picked a coy reply that indulged in his good mood at making her lose her cool first, "I've found myself enjoying my time some more around my students. One time after I confiscated a boy's game console I got to enjoy an odd videogame of his about capturing powerful creatures in small spheres and have them as combat pets. It's even set in a pseudo-France. Or I could be simply amusing myself."

Her eyes flashed brilliant red when her fingers stopped drumming, the suddenness of which prompted a flash of movement.

Behind Ragyō a dark skinned woman stood, her eyes flashing behind a pair of rainbow colored sunglasses. Her body, clad in a pure white suit, was petite in stature and sizes, but not in curves. Her natural purple hair was worn in a series of spiraling locks, with gold hoop earrings in both ears. She put her hands up in a very precise fighting style, her stance mirroring that of assassination based martial arts, with a particular emphasis on pressure points.

The sounds of walnuts being rolled around in the palm of someone's hand stopped with an intense and sudden clack, for behind Gamou a man stood up from where he was seated across from their table.

He stood taller than all three of his counterparts, and the best word to describe him was like a member of the Japanese mafia, a yakuza. He wore a very fine black suit with a high collared jacket hugging a muscular build that rivaled Satsuki's living shield. He had his long hair done up in multiple braids, his bangs being shaven off in neat rows. In contrast to his composed opponent, he took a stance with no guard, and all aggression, with his fists clenching hard enough to shatter the walnuts in his grip.

The petite dusky skinned woman flicked a finger forward, deflecting the shattered pieces of the walnuts' shells thrown her way in a split second. The man chewed rather silently on his dry fruit and readied himself for battle where as she did the same.

"That is enough, Rei. I do wish to listen to Gamou's answer." Said the CEO with a calm smile, her eyes staring at the man with utmost malice.

Both of the two fighters were signaled to sit back down by their respective masters, they did so but the atmosphere had grown extremely heavy, an oppressive aura emitted from their table in such a manner that it drove everyone else on the patio away with cold sweat running down their necks.

Gamou spoke again, his eyes glowing a demonic red at his lunch partner as he explained why he gave Kazama Ikki a Zodiarts Switch, "My idea is to test your school system. It is fairly simple. The boy was aggressive already at middle school against teachers and honor students, and his high school life was mostly him being set back a year until we had an idea to help him with his violent ways. He just had to channel that anger, and my school unfortunately couldn't set such a scenario given the freedom we give our students to bring out their potential. The best course of action was to set him in a school which ironclad rules would force him to fight back."

The petite woman, Rei, pushed up her sunglasses with her index and middle fingers on the bridge, "Under Lady Satsuki's watch."

Chuckling suddenly, he gave the wing-haired woman an utterly smug smile that showed how much he was amused by making her lose her cool, "And don't you find it amusing that your honor students and teachers get to see how worthy they are of their positions by strength instead of words and wit?"

"Truly, you are an impudent man Gamou Mitsuaki... Absolutely, you have a cheek to you that never fails to enflame me. I will tell you this once, and only once. Stay away from Honnō City. You know the rules of our game, but you insist on testing the limits of what I allow you. Do you think that I will allow your impudence more than once? Or do you think you are so far above the Life-Fibers that I could not contain you if I needed to?" She asked with grit teeth, the man in front of her was one of the very few beings on the planet who could make her lose her temper, if only because she knew she couldn't just crush him with ease.

Her threat heralded the man at his side to step forward in warning, but Gamou waved him back with a soft and dark chuckle, his eyes glowing pure red and seeming to burn the air with their intensity, "If you try to threaten me with guns, I have my own with Libra and Leo as well as the rest of my Horoscopes."

Ragyō laughed, honestly laughed in good humor with that the tense atmosphere disappeared without warning, her eyes sparkling with amusement, "Fufu... Hahaha! AHAHAHA! Guns? Hmhm, I suppose we do have guns of our own. But your precious Horoscopes are but mere toys, a mere fraction of the infinite power of the Cosmos itself. You threaten me with toy guns, my precious Nui is worth at least a nuke or two."

Her smile grew when the aforementioned girl appeared out of nowhere, her scissor blade aimed right at Gamou's neck, or at least that was her intention.

Harime Nui the Grand Couturier was one of the world's most dangerous beings, perhaps even more dangerous than any assassin or mercenary army put together. One would never guess that, from her seemingly innocent exterior.

She wore a form fitting pink dress that showed that she wasn't exactly blessed by the Bust or Buttocks Gods, but her lean and petite figure hid the extremely high amount of physical power and speed that a Life Fiber born child could possess. Her long blonde hair was worn in an adorable pair of massive spiraling pigtails, with a purple eyepatch over her right eye, clutched in her hand was a purple scissor blade, said blade currently being held shakily.

Her arm was caught, and grabbed to the point that even her permanent smile became pained. In front of them, the tall man was calmly putting pressure on her arm and with almost no resistance despite her best efforts to break free pulled her away from Gamou.

Letting her go and shoving her back to Ragyō, her pretty smile returned when she showed her arm to the two men, red finger imprints disappearing instantly across its surface.

The man grunted to himself in irritation, his eyes narrowing at the sight, "Regeneration…how annoying."

"Yep! All better now! Really a human being able to hurt me, you're pretty cool! But I really don't like you either! You don't feel good to me, either of you! You feel like rotten socks really!" Her smile never left her face even as a bladed staff was shoved against her neck when out of nowhere a female figure had appeared next to her.

Clad in a cloak of sorts, the figure resembled an angel, with pure white wings, a feminine body enveloped in reddish armor and cloth, and a pale white face that appeared almost like a mask. The figure had a modest pair of breasts, its head resembled a spiral or a cyclone almost, with an ornate gold eyepiece being exposed over its face.

Hearing Gamou clapping his hands in amusement and saying, "That's more than enough, Virgo." the figure broke away from Nui, the blonde psychopath's scissor blade being removed from where it was placed at said figure's stomach. Now smiling widely, the middle-aged man declared, "Switches are an access to the universe's unlimited power. If we are talking about caliber, I myself can access any kind I want. But for now let us stop this childish game of who is stronger... I do crave for a good French lunch."

Ragyō smiled right back as their respective bodyguards disappeared again, replying warmly, "Of course, let us relax for now then. The game continues as it always does."

The two enjoyed an absolutely delicious French meal together, and for a moment it was easy to forget how dangerous they both truly were. They parted ways amicably, and would agree to meet up again for breakfast at a later date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeez! These chumps were really club captains? It's like Mammoth Eyebrows is having us weed out her weaklings on purpose or something." Kicking the Biology Club Captain in his weird half-muscle and Life Liber head to make herself feel better, Ryūko had to admit that fighting did feel good.

She especially loved fighting alongside Gentaro, the Rider walking over to her with a loud, "Yosh!" as he finished up with a pair of chump club captains himself. They weren't worth remembering, as all they had been doing over the past few days was fighting these losers.

Rolling her shoulders around with a yawn, Ryūko flicked her hair back before giving her best friend a cocky grin as he flopped down next to her, still in her active form she sat down next to him.

The Kamen Rider and Kamui Wielder were perfectly at ease with each other, something Senketsu remarked upon in an affectionate manner, " **Ryūko, your blood tastes very sweet right now. It must be because Fourze is right here next to me. I can feel his Cosmic Energy enveloping my fabric like a wonderful ironing, perhaps you too like the sensation you're getting…"**

In too good of a mood to really care about what her Kamui was insinuating, the red locked girl pulled out a lunchbox while Gentaro took off his mask-like helmet and placed it on the ground to enjoy his own lunch.

It was rare that he ever got a chance to actually take off the helmet for his suit, usually in battle it was too dangerous to do so, but since he just got done fighting he felt safe enough to do so.

Their friends find the duo eating delicious and very well made Croquettes, thanks to their hard work they had gotten Mako's family to upgrade into a One-Star living quarters.

A very nice middle class apartment block that actually had its own bathroom, kitchenette, and bedrooms for the group. Maiko slept with Omiko, Ryūko, and Mako in one room with bunk beds and tons of plushies that bought out some of the girls' hidden feminine side. Gentaro, Mataro, Guts, and Takaharu rested in another with a collection of video games and various other boyish items scattered around the room. And of course Barazō slept with his wife in the main bedroom.

Takaharu was busy pulling off his gloves, looking a bit worried, "Weak they may be, but they still use Life Fibers. It already makes them far stronger than normal humans." He said after delivering a liver blow to a One-Star that would leave the biology obsessed student eating through a straw for a few weeks. "Although now that you question it, the idea of the Two-Star standards falling like this makes me feel insulted."

Omiko rested her normal tennis racket on her shoulder, a platoon of One-Stars heavily bombarded with her excellent service directly in the face or sporting marks from the strings on her racket hitting them hard, "I have to agree with him. Satsuki-sama wouldn't usually have people like these around to mess with us. Even that rabid raccoon wouldn't be made a club captain on any means."

Maiko grumbled as she exited the place she hid in along Mako, a locker filled with bones. While Mako was crying at the close proximity with so many dead animal remains, Maiko was unfazed as she finished her notes, "It is possible that our dear student council president is getting desperate enough to try to wipe Fourze and our exhibitionist." She ignored the avenger's glare like a pro, "If you haven't noticed, you two get stronger with each fight. It does help I have knowledge of everyone, but you two should have noticed by now the difference in power from before."

Mako poked her tongue out in thought, "Now that you mention it, Tansha-kun and Eisei-chan weren't as tough as you senpai." She looked down, ' _Even now, Omiko-senpai may be a No-Star, yet she still has what it takes to be a captain…_ '

Omiko grinned, puffing her chest up in pride, "Of course, what'd you expect of the one to get gold in-"

Takaharu softly chopped her head, like a father playfully telling his kid to stop being cocky, "We still got our butts kicked real hard, so try not to boast too much, Omiko-san."

"Oi!" the tennis player raged.

Meanwhile, Maiko hummed, "The results still state that you two have grown exponentially. Could it be the Life Fibers, or is it something more natural in you two?"

Gentaro saw it as an easy question, "We're fighting to keep Mako smiling!" he said with a fist aimed at his friends, "No, actually, we're all fighting to keep on smiling! I have yet to make a new friend, but after everything that's happened I enjoy what I have with all of you!"

His words brought Mako's smile back, her eyes shimmering with happy tears before she nodded in determination, "Gen-chan…! Yosh! Mako will keep on trying because she wants to make all of her friends happy too! This isn't just for her, or her family, it's for her friends too! Mako will be strong, because her friends need her to be!"

Pumping her fist once, then twice, Mako jumped up eagerly before Gentaro had to get up again.

The Rider placed his helmet on, a hiss of air signaling the sealing of the mask, before he cheered as a group of weird looking magical girls walked towards them.

Yes, you read that right readers, magical girls. An assortment of all sorts of magical girls at that, led at the front by an outrageously pink girl who was cheering loudly as she marched in front of the group.

"Oh you gotta be shitting me…" Omiko started with her right eyebrow visibly twitching behind her thick glasses, her shark teeth grit themselves into a furious scowl as the leader stopped in front of her and did an overly cute pose.

"Magical Girl Star Guardian Hikari~! Here to save all the world from icky monsters and ugly things~!" She cheered out, twirling a magical staff that had a heart and butterfly motif in her white gloved hands.

She wore a pink fuku sailor uniform with a dark pink skirt and light pink top, the likes of which were similar to Ryūko's save for being far more horrifically pink as mentioned, with a dark pink bow in front of her chest. It even had a golden heart to keep the bow together in front of her modest bust, nothing too big or too small, just average and of course below three thirds of the Rider Club's size. It was something Maiko disliked to note.

Every inch of the outfit was washed and drenched in a revolting shade of hyper girly pink, and was covered entirely in heart motifs such as the already mentioned bow's decoration along with butterfly wings and patterns. Over the chest was a heart-shaped emblem wrapped in, again, butterfly wings below her bow. Her skirt had frills shaped into butterfly wings and her white gloves were bombarded in pink hearts, with solid gold hearts on the back of her hands.

The back opened up to expose two massive butterfly wings which beat slowly, said wings having two heart patterns over them. Clad in tall high-heeled white boots, she painted a massive contrast to Omiko's far more modest and cute appearance.

Her hair was worn in a long and wild style, and it was, you guessed it, pink. Her haircut was best described as a waterfall that had been tainted pink, somehow always flowing in a manner like a movie hero's cape with the bangs going wildly out in twin tufts. Disturbingly, she had eyes that were expressive and cheery, but in a completely fake way, with heart shaped iris and no pupils. Over her head were two long devil horns that looked attached to a headband and seemed to be decidedly sharp.

The Magical girl stepped forward, giving Omiko a cheeky smile that showed far too many teeth, the tennis girl scowling right back, "Hikari Naito, I'd recognize your annoying voice and even worse that friggin' laugh of yours anywhere. What the hell are you doing in front of my club and friends?"

"Showing the improvements on your old club into…" she started slowly, lowering her right hand to her knee and then slowly and overly dramatically bringing it up before trying a salute with her behind bumped to the side as some sort of cute girly pose, "The Magical Girl Club!"

Maiko stared blankly at this with the same kind of face she'd have done if Gamagōri had caught her in her backstabbing and immediately expelled her, "I think I'm about to puke rainbows."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel ready to puke rainbows…" Inumuta mumbled as he watched the Magical Girl Club meet the Rider Club.

Nonon shuddered, "Ugh, it's bad enough she wears pink, but that design… If these dorks don't beat her up soon, I'll need to have my uniform modified." She had been called a magical girl fanatic because of her uniform and way of parading, but she honestly preferred samurai movies. She liked the Zatoichi franchise, because it reminded her of Satsuki.

"Sanageyama, what are you doing?" Gamagōri questioned.

Uzu quickly wiped his nose, "Those skirts…" he mumbled, trying to avert his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takaharu had to push up his jaw after it fell to the floor, "Satsuki-sama must be desperate to fight us."

And he had to duck under a punch from… "Magical Girl Dino to the rescue!" said a girl in a… a T-Rex outfit. No, really, her outfit was just a T-Rex disguise like that of some mascot cheering in a football game. But it was, as you may have at least guessed, pink.

"Oi, watch it!" the boxer said as he ducked under a claw swing and then crossed his arms into a cross to stop a dinosaur kick to his solar plexus.

"I… wait up…" Magical Girl Dino started before taking off her head to reveal short brown hair into a side pigtail, a round face with wide and big yellow eyes, and a fang popping out the side of her mouth. And despite wearing a dinosaur suit, she looked to be about twelve.

"You even have middle school students with you?!" Maiko asked, baffled.

Magical Girl Dino shook her head, "Oi, I'm a senior like you! I just am very small! So I got myself this robot suit to join the club!"

Omiko raised a finger at Hikari, "It's against school regulations to have a uniform that doesn't fit your club's purposes. So what're you up to?!"

Hikari laughed, and Gentaro cringed at the horrific ear-drilling sound, "What the…"

Mako clamped her hands to her ears, "It's like a squirrel that's drunk twelve cans of instant coffee got inside a can full of helium! Mako's scared…"

Her red eyes rolling up into the back of her skull and her fingers plugging her ears, Maiko started chanting blankly to drown out the awful mind-shattering sound, "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn… Ia! Ia!"

The high pitched, fast-paced laugh ended as Hikari aimed a finger back at Omiko, "That's because your former club was tennis! Now that I call the shots, our girls can be themselves by becoming the magical girl they want to be since Magical Girls are all about being true to your heart!"

A tumbleweed passed by as everyone saw a big flaw there: Hikari was every cliché in the magical girl book given form.

Ryūko sighed, leaning towards Takaharu, "I am starting to feel for you and Jaws over there. To have your clubs taken by these nutters…"

The short boxer nodded, "I get you, Ryūko-san. But I feel far sorrier for Omiko-san since, well, at least my club is still boxing… and Kazama-kun is at least under our watch."

Magical Girl Star Guardian Hikari twirled her baton around happily, then shoved it under Fourze's helmet, her eyes glittering nastily when a pink light started to form at the center of the weapon.

"Magical Girl Star Guardian Hikari will punish you in the name of Magical Girls everywhere, you eyesore of a Kamen Rider! I-EEK!" She begun to declare until Omiko rammed her fist into the girls face and knocked her back like a ragdoll, a vein pulled angrily on the tennis player's head when she removed her glasses slowly.

Her blue eyes had become two glowing blue chips of ice, with steam literally pouring out of their surface due to sheer rage, she bit out in a manner that showed every single glittering shark fang she had, "Touch Gentaro again, and I'll rip off your friggin' skull and use it as a tennis ball after I shrink it!"

Hikari pretended to cry and dramatically shrieked in terror, "Oooooh no! You're so scary Omiko-chan! I wonder what I'll ever do?" She said, then leaped back, her wings lifting her into the air as she let loose another horrific cackle. "Yeah, right! I'll deal with you yet, you and that stupid club of yours! Until later blondie!"

She mockingly waves then flies off, her club making itself scarce quickly, Fourze leaned down and handed the tennis player her glasses, she gratefully took from him and muttered angrily under her breath while putting them back on, "I really hate that bitch… I really, really hate her sparkling guts…"

The Rider had nothing to say to that, but he frowned underneath his mask. He felt something wrong with Hikari and privately decided to get down to the bottom of it and Kazama when he had a chance. He wanted his friends to make new friends just as much as he did, and as he saw it, those two needed friends just as badly as Takaharu and Omiko had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazama found himself on a good mood, sitting over a pile of garbage in a dark and dirty alley of the city's low class district. He had his hands in his pockets, one leg bent so his foot rested on top of the garbage, and the other foot down on a suited man's face.

"My, my, sensei… Telling kids they are garbage because their grades aren't to your liking… This is why I hate shitty teachers like you." he smeared his foot on the man's face, grinning wider, "Weak little shits that hide behind numbers and words really piss me off!"

He emphasized that by jumping on the man's head and walking off, a nasty smirk on his face with the left corner of his mouth lifted up. He did pause when seeing something odd, a little runt was trying to yank his wallet.

"Oh…" the little boy, with shades on top of his head, chuckled sheepishly at the skinny boxer, "What's that over there?!"

His ideas had become null at the moment, so he tried to think fast and aim a finger to the direction opposite to where he planned to run away. The boxer was unimpressed and grabbed the kid's head, lifting him up singlehandedly.

The youngest of the Mankanshoku clan closed his eyes, waiting for his painful demise and, "You're doing it wrong, shitty kid." His eyes widened as Kazama set him down and sat back on his pile of garbage, "If you gotta steal someone's shit, target at least some asshole with money, like that asshole over there." He motioned to the unconscious teacher before turning his face to the boy, "It's best if you target pricks like him."

Mataro looked back at Kazama, the man leaning away with his head held up strong. The raccoon eyed teen turned his head to focus grimly on the smaller boy who was already following him.

"Kid. Seriously, screw off and go back home. I'm not the kinda guy you wanna look up to." His eyes flashed darkly.

Mataro screwed up his face and summoned up all his courage before openly declaring with a glare of his own, "I…don't care! A great guy told me, that friends are everything in this world! If you don't have friends, then you're supposed to reach for them! I want to be your friend!" Of course he privately thought with a slight wince, ' _I can't tell this guy I want to be his friend because he can protect me too. I mean, a proper bodyguard… but dammit Gentaro-bro, you make me want to be friends with nutcases like this guy…'_

The man merely gave off a sharp laugh, his eyes glinting before he shrugged out, "Do what ya like kid, I'm not gonna stop ya from being my friend or whatever, 'sides, it'll be your funeral when you get dragged into the fights I plan to have."

Mataro ran after Kazama as he strode away, his lanky gait forcing the younger boy to chase after him harder, "H-Hey! W-Wait up you dumb jerk! I can't keep up with your long legs!"

Ikki laughed harder as he ran off, but not fast enough to out-pace his companion who was able to chase after him, "Tough shit kiddo! But I'll make sure you can at least follow in my dust trail!"

"ASSHOLE!" Mataro yelled, yet a grin formed on his face, in response the older teen laughed right back at him.

"NEVER SAID I WASN'T KID! HEHEHA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Another reject…? Jeez… Mako, I'm tired. Do we have to fight the Captain of the Diving Club too? We've went through like ten bozo's today. I'm tired, Takaharu's tired, and Omiko's tired too." Slumping down against a wall and groaning, Ryūko swiped her hand down her face, looking at a huge pile of groaning and naked captains. Senketsu gave a soft groan of his own even after he absorbed the Life-Fibers that flowed into him.

Unsurprisingly, someone acted like they ran on super-batteries, "That's why you should join me for a dash of youth every morning to the school more often, Ryūko-chan! It fills you with determination to never stop!"

Gentaro smiled brilliantly, but despite his words, his eyes did display a sense of exhaustion as he had been fighting nonstop as well, he collapsed next to the red-locked girl who leaned against him tiredly.

In front of them Mako had nearly changed entirely, she now wear a very fine suit, pointed glasses that hide her eyes, and had even groomed her hair to a more sleek and yet dull look. Her skin had seemed to turn paler as well, as of recently she had been upgraded to a two-star, and their home replaced with a mansion.

Everyone had their own rooms now, which had depressed pretty much all of them save for Mako herself, even Maiko found the luster of having a mansion again kind of lost. It wasn't the same as it was before, when they could all interact with each other and spend time with each other.

Her odd eyes hardened, Ryūko knew that this wasn't what she had fought for, to have everyone close each other off and to have the family start to break apart.

Mataro was rarely at home anymore, he had sensed the changes in his family and seemed to stay out longer, he told only Gentaro where he went to and where he was going.

Barazō and Sukuyo were rarely at home, they worked and schmoozed all the time and as a result rarely got home in time for them all to have dinner together. Even Mako seemed more distant, as she spent more time with Gamagōri and the other Elite Four plus Satsuki herself.

Things were changing, and none of them liked where they were going.

But all they could do was fight on and try to make them right again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And that's a wrap for this chapter! It was mainly a set up for the next, and The Swordslinger and I both agreed that since the actual list of club captains is kind of skimpy, we should create our own for the sake of fun!

I hope you enjoyed the OC's we created, and caught the references that we peppered the story with! The next chapter should be out relatively soon, and shouldn't take as long as this one to come out!

I was busy with schoolwork and so was The Swordslinger, so we were a bit unable to write, but we're back now and better than ever!

 _ **Swordslinger speaking**_ : I promise nothing but to try my best, and kick my friend's fat lazy ass if he ever gets depressed or is being the sloth in human skin I know he is.

This is The Lord Of Pages, off to record another chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake by The Swordslinger.

 **The Kisaragi Family Pt.2**

The Neo Kamen Rider Club members were having a nice and little dinner out of fat tuna sushi of the finest caliber, non-alcoholic drink since there were minors, and the company of Gentaro's cousins. The red-skinned demon women sat by the pompadour wearing youth, seated and even drinking their non-alcoholic drinks like proper and well-educated Japanese ladies.

"And then those bitches decided to mess our rules, our perfect school system went down the drain!" Scanty cried, her eyes stained with tears.

As well behaved as they could be, they still had emotions.

"How mean!" Gentaro said, patting the green-head's back.

Kneesocks nodded, her hand gripping her glass so tightly it threatened to break, "While I could respect their resourcefulness, the way they take things for granted has truly soured my mood."

Ryūko arched a brow, "Wait, yer telling me them hussies are angels?" she slurred slightly, her quick hands managed to get her a cup of sake without anyone noticing. Senketsu seemed a tad more cheerful than usual because of that, "What backwards place ya come from if devils are real nice to be r-related to Gen while angels just eat cakes and do the do…?"

"Daten City." Kneesocks replied calmly, pushing up her glasses, "A nice place given its bad corners, but it's nothing a bit of discipline can't help."

Scanty wiped her eyes, "Yeah, and at least the pizza's cheap and we can make large amounts of humans suffer for being greedy, lustful, violent, or corrupt."

Maiko felt a shiver run up and down her spine several times, "A-Anyway… Why are we here? This is a host club?"

True enough, much to her liking, there were many good looking men tending to young girls or elder women with smiles and making them feel like they were the rulers of the world. A host or hostess club is an establishment meant for pretty people to be there and make you feel special while you have some drinks. For the average Japanese officer worker it was a good way to pass the time.

Gentaro smiled, "Oh, an uncle of ours tends to come here. That's why we got seated so quickly."

Omiko arched a brow, "But no one's attending us. That's a bit… rude, you know."

Takaharu sighed, "Well, we're still in high-school, we shouldn't be here in the first place."

Omiko grumbled, "I know, but… I wanted to get the full experience."

The boxer felt his jaw go slack, "I shall save my comment."

Mako for her part… "Let's get to the top!"

The hosts and some of the patrons cheered, clapped and waved at the chipmunk girl at the karaoke, singing a very popular tune with her smile being as infectious as ever.

"Who's that girl?" a man with a deep and very manly voice asked as he neared the group, "She could give Majima some competition…"

The group turned, and instantly Ryūko, Takaharu, Omiko and Maiko froze at the man before them. It was a yakuza, a member of the Japanese mafia. It was so obvious he was one that even the air around him told anyone that they best not look at him funny or try to pick up a fight. Those foolish enough to try to face him would get beaten by fists of true righteous fury.

He was tall, built like a middleweight fighter with years of experience if the hard pectorals and biceps said anything, and had a rather handsome and gruff face of a middle-aged Japanese man that could catch some hearts without trying. He had a goatee, his hair stylishly spiked up, and a fancy disco suit. He had a white business coat, matching dress pants, trendy white shoes, and a wine red dress shirt with the collar popped up.

"Uncle Kiryu!" Gentaro, Scanty and Kneesocks cheered, hugging the man.

Kiryu, identified by the odd family, chuckled and tried to hug them back, "It is nice to see you again. I hoped to bring Haruka over, but she's busy with the idol business." He then turned to the others and scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry I had you come here. This is the only place I know of that can allow someone to relax in this district."

"N-No problem…" Ryūko sobered up, the man's aura burned with such power and passion not even if she was blind could she miss.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kazuma Kiryu, my father came from one of Gentaro's grandfather's brothers. You must be… Ryūko, Takaharu, Omiko, Maiko, and the one on the mic must be Mako." They nodded as the man was spot on, to which he smiled a bit more, "Gentaro never stops talking about any new friends he makes whenever our family is together."

Scanty smiled, leaning on his side, "It's ok, uncle! Gentaro-kun was giving us a tour around and we couldn't waste the chance to see you."

"What better way to give my cousins and new best buds a fun afternoon than getting the best guide in town?!" the teen exclaimed, holding his hand up for the yakuza to hold.

Takaharu managed to form words at last, "That's… t… the Dragon of Dojima. This man, who singlehandedly faced and ended a wars between yakuza more than once, is related to Gentaro?"

Maiko wrote that down, "So… bloodline or not, there's a power in the aura of one that affects family members even if some of their genes differ greatly. Interesting…"


	7. The Big Bad Banchou Mako Attacks!

Awright! We had another good turnout for last chapter! Even better, a lot of people really liked the Magical Girl Club, with a few people really into Magical Girl Dino. I'll talk it over with my Beta and see what he thinks of making her into a recurring OC like with our current cast.

This chapter concludes the previous chapter's buildup into Big Bad Banchou Mako, along with setting up the next big arc for the story!

I'm super psyched to get to it so without further ado, let's begin!

Sadly I do not own Kamen Rider or Trigger, if I did I would make all Riders suits available for purchase and have Ryūko pilot a massive drill using robot against the Anti-Fibers while Satsuki is fully in the buff save for a ripped jacket helping her pilot it.

Choice of songs for this chapter:

Bounce Back - Kamen Rider Fourze OST.

 **Beta's note** : I'm kind of doubtful on Magical Girl Dino better known as – prepare yourself – Dina Saori. I mean, I just made her out of some weird brain fart powered inspiration. But I'm one who likes to put effort into stories, so what the heck? I promise nothing but to try.

We do introduce OCs to flesh out some bits, but they won't be that big on the story, just to properly get the plot going in some places like Gamou giving Switches to students without a certain Disco MILF's approval.

 **Translations:**

Aniki – Big brother, often used to refer to a superior like in the Japanese mafia, i.e. the yakuza.

Hokuto – North Star.

Tanto dagger – A dagger usually used by samurai.

Kage – Shadow.

Kunoichi – Female ninja.

 _Italic for Henshin and Belt voices, Thoughts, and Flashbacks._

 **Bold for Zodiarts and Senketsu speech.**

 _ **Italic and Bold for Limit Breaks.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"URAYAAAAAHHHH!" Ramming her fist forward, Ryūko felt an explosion of immense pleasure and satisfaction fill her completely. Dropping onto her back she laughed loudly, Maiko adjusting her glasses furiously at the sight before her of a werewolf in purple pants howling above the body of a green haired succubus.

"God dammit, you have to favor beat down characters you meathead." The intelligent girl muttered sharply as the red locked young woman rubbed her nose smugly, her hands holding an arcade controller in their grasp.

One of the few things that she did like about their One Star status was that they had access to a huge pool of video games. She had even loaded herself up with a bunch of good horror films she had wanted to watch for a long time. The feather-haired girl had even selected some really bad ones for the sake of making fun of them or seeing if there were diamonds in the rough.

Needless to say, the shark movies were hit or miss. There was one of a serial killer in a swamp that made her feel sorry for the killer who she prayed killed the main lead, a very unlikeable woman that always got her way. She had cursed up a storm in some, or laughed at how bad others were like seeing killer aliens that looked like clowns trap people in cotton candy to drink their blood.

She loved the 80s remake of The Blob despite its flaws, and The Thing freaked everyone out and had even made Senketsu blubber about worrying that he might have to fight off something like that should it try to attack them. Ryūko had gushed for hours about the spectacular special effects work and the amazing amounts of gore. All of which as a horror movie fan got her blood excited. She loved the film personally, and wanted to watch it again but everyone said hell no and left her to re-watch herself in the buff, as Senketsu had fled in terror.

"Aw, of course I'll befriend you!" Gentaro shouted with a big smile, bumping his fist on a computer screen. Maiko rubbed her eyes, for she could swear that the pixelated skeleton in a superhero-like costume bumped his fist against the Rider's with a faint laugh of 'nyeh heh heh' in there.

"You sure love that game, don't you?" Omiko was relaxing near Gentaro with a large book in her hands. She flipped the pages with relish, snickering to herself at odd intervals as she was reading a book that detailed all of the recent star athletes in tennis. In the most recent sections were her name, and she was enjoying reading about how many people worshipped her exactly.

At another TV was Takaharu, the young man watching boxing matches with keen interest, his fists shadowboxing and guarding in response to the match he was watching of a very muscular and well-mannered man in green overalls beating a far larger boxer only in it for his fight money. The gentlemanly boxer managed to knock out the taller pugilist, who cried for said fight money while flying back.

Takaharu smirked, "Whether it's called the Dempsey Roll or the Rolling Thunder, that move has yet to get old."

"Ah, if it isn't the Loser Club."

Maiko groaned, "There's only someone with enough dead brain cells to come up with such a childish insult."

Takaharu jumped off the couch, his fists up, "Kazama, if you're here for a match then-"

The raccoon-like boxer snickered, "Fight you? Yeah, it sounds good… I could test this out." He raised his Astro Switch, eager to press the button.

And he would have, had a certain little boy not dashed past the group and grabbed the skinny boxer's arm, "Let's go Kazama-Aniki! There's more jackass teachers to find."

"I, but, alright, jeez! Slow down kid!" Kazama looked shocked then annoyed when Mataro dragged him off rapidly, actually pulling him away.

Chuckling to herself, Omiko spoke up, flipping pages to get to the racket catalogue, "Serves ring-eyes right. Babysitting the little pervert." Mataro had tried to, along his father and Guts, spy on the girls while they bathed back in their old One-Star apartment… All they succeeded to achieve was a trip to the city's border via fist, foot, racket, or a trap that used an oversized spring to shoot a boxing glove the size of a car at them.

Takaharu shook his head, "We should look after Mako's brother, then. It's only a matter of time before those two get in trouble."

Maiko cleared her throat, "Why do you think I'm a part of this team to this day? Don't worry, the little brat is safe for now and your previous underling is acting according to his schedule." Of course, this was Maiko's true thoughts, ' _A schedule that involves him beating people up, but I can't let Gentaro know that. Not yet, at least. We need a weak point, a loop in his schedule, and far more to have a clear advantage._ '

Ryūko was about to retort but she felt her smile slide off her face when Mako walked in. Their best friend had gone through multiple unpleasant changes like her parents had, not the least of which was now wearing a Revocs Standard Business suit, pointed designer glasses, and high heels.

All of which were congratulatory gifts from Gamagōri for her advancement through the One Star System.

"Gentaro! Ryūko! We have another match to win! Get ready, because this time we're taking down the Gamers Club!" Her voice had lost a lot of its energy and became more professional, which in turn robbed it and herself of much of her adorable look and overall charm.

When even the Rider had remarked in a subdued manner about how the change didn't suit her, something was seriously wrong. Mako had become all about rising through the ranks, and devoted herself absolutely to raising the family's status and improving their lives.

From a nice apartment block where they finally had room to themselves, to a mansion where everyone had their own room and no one slept together anymore.

For Gentaro it was hellish, seeing his beloved friends no longer be able to spend all the time with each other, and even if he was able to store the Machine Massiglier in a private garage with a small fleet of nice cars, it felt alienated and inferior to how he once was able to drive it from the Mankanshoku back alleys, dodging debris and passersby on his way to the road.

"Come on, Mako-chan, you're finally home! How about I show you this cool game I bought for ten bucks! It's amazing, hilarious, charming, and I think you'll feel yourself identified with some of the characters." He tried to have her enjoy something, anything. Be it a game of tennis, a home-cooked meal, or a bad joke, he just tried… And he found no result.

Adjusting her glasses in a manner that even Maiko herself found distasteful, Mako calmly told the group, "Get ready, we've got business with the Gamer Club and we're going to rise up through the ranks!"

Clenching her fists, Ryūko not for the first time wanted things to go back to how they once was.

Everything was so shitty nowadays, she didn't like what had happened to the Mankanshoku family, no one did, and Mataro had wished things would go back to how they used to.

Grabbing her scissor blade, while Gentaro got his belt ready, the two joined her but Maiko heard something. From her pocket a small alarm flashed, making her grit her teeth.

"Hold that thought, we got problems." Maiko said while pulling out a phone she designed, with links to her cameras. "It appears someone's tracking..." she grumbled and grabbed Takaharu and Omiko, "You go on ahead, we'll deal with this."

"Wait, what do you think you're doing, senpai?" Mako asked a bit sternly, "We need you three to take care of the cannon fodder."

Omiko finally snapped, "Then why don't you make yourself useful instead?!"

After that shout, the blonde slammed the door shut once she and the others left.

Takaharu nervously asked, "Was that necessary, Omiko-san? Sure, she's been acting way too cold and rude to us, but-"

Omiko growled, "She's just been bossing us around without fighting at all. Sure, I get it that she's the one that has been busy with paperwork, but that's the line I'm not letting that slacker cross!"

Due to her shouting, Mako could hear her, which Gentaro noted, "Mako-chan, you are not like that. The Mako I knew would always try her best to help us."

"We have to go now." Mako said, walking without even looking at her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hnngh…. you… damn rider and stripper… ugugh." Coughing out spit and a little blood, a man wearing glasses, a completely over the top suit combined with modern day video game consoles and controllers as well as two PC monitors over each shoulder fell over, his outfit exploding as red threads shot forward into Ryūko's body.

Fourze flipped down the switches over his belt as he looked around a beaten and broken clubroom filled with groaning gamers, one of whom even had tanned skin, long white hair, and a white suit with an overly muscular body. Curiosity got the best of him, and when he poked the suit it started to lose air, showing it was fake muscle.

Despite the comedic sight and loving a good fight just as much as anyone, Gentaro felt his pompadour droop slightly, something about this just seemed… wrong. He didn't enjoy fighting like this, he wasn't making new friends, wasn't fighting a common enemy, he just seemed to be battling for its own sake.

Takaharu shook his fist out, looking a little disgusted himself. There was no honor in fighting the other clubs when they were so much stronger, even Omiko who had first taken relish in beating down the weaker clubs out of spite found her fire dimmed.

Maiko walked in with Mako, the suited woman saying precisely as she adjusted her pointy glasses, "Excellent job you four! We're already on track to a Two-Star promotion when Satsuki-sama sees fit to have us do our final job! The Neo Kamen Rider Fighting Club is a resounding success!"

"Mako… I…" Speaking up as she felt this was completely wrong, Ryūko was interrupted when Mako whipped out a high-tech phone and answered it.

"Ah! Gamagōri-senpai! Yes, I'll be willing to make luncheon, let me finish up with my club members and meeting!" She ended the call clicking her phone shut with a loud snap she had a smug smile on her face that made Maiko's skin crawl as it reminded her of her old self.

Said trap mistress wondered to herself with a frown, ' _Was that how people used to see me…? I… dammit. I'm glad I actually befriended Gentaro then."_

"Excellent job everyone, this is an off day for us all, go relax and enjoy yourselves!" Mako said, not even sounding like she was supposed to. Gentaro himself looked disappointed as she wasn't being true to herself anymore, once this would've been a solid opportunity for them all to relax together, now she seemed to be spending time away from them.

"You've noticed now, haven't you?" Maiko started once Mako left the room, "That's Satsuki for you. She can turn anyone with a weak mind like the coconut girl into her minion with this system. No, minion's too kind for that. They're worshippers, like these two."

"Oi!" Omiko and Takaharu growled at her.

Gentaro blinked dumbfounded, "Wait, I know Satsuki-chan is beautiful, but if she's worshipped, is she actually a goddess?" he put a finger to his lips, "I never thought of befriending a deity before…"

He found his ear grabbed by Ryūko, her face as red as her noticeable lock of hair, "Put your feet on the ground and get your head in the game man! She can bleed, and any high and mighty ice queen that bleeds sure as Hell ain't a goddess, just another bitch who needs to get a foot so far up her-"

"W-Wait, what're you even mad about?!" Gentaro questioned, wincing at the grip on his earlobe.

She quickly let him go, "W-well, anyways, don't talk like that about that stupid eyebrows bitch. You're better than that, you're not a groupie of anyone and you follow your own path… I respect that, dammit." The red locked girl muttered to herself, then blushed slightly as she admitted that.

"Such eloquence, such grace, it's amazing why we didn't follow you sooner, leader." Maiko's voice was laced with such thick sarcasm Inumuta himself would be impressed.

Senketsu for once wisely kept quiet, but Ryūko could feel him tighten around her slightly.

Omiko narrowed her eyes sharply upon noticing the red-locked girl's blush but kept silent herself, her teeth did bare themselves into their typical sharp scowl as Gentaro leaned against a wall tiredly.

For once he seemed relatively low on energy, but his eyes shone with utmost determination as the workings of a plan started to form in his mind, to bring back Mako as she was supposed to be, he'd be willing to do anything.

Pulling out his NS MagPhone, he typed in a speed-dial number, "666-1200-H-E-L-L." He smiled when it was picked up, twin voices purring out as one unified whole.

"This is Kneesocks, and Scanty Akuma. May we help whoever has gotten ahold of our number? Perhaps a little deal can be ma-"

"Hi, Kneesocks-chan, Scanty-chan!"

"Gen-kun!" "Gentaro, darling!" Both of his cousins said with welcoming voices, the Rider perking up instantly as he had called his demonic cousins for some sound advice. Which both were all too eager to give him when it was him personally requesting it.

He walked outside briefly to talk to his family, Omiko shrugging at Ryūko who just turned a bit red at the thoughts of the scandalously sinful demon twins.

They had teased her about being interested in their "beloved darling cousin" when they first met her, and had even complimented her figure approvingly when she was forced to activate her Kamui to satisfy their curiosity.

"So that's what happened. Mako-chan has…" He finished telling his cousins about the changes Mako had went through, Scanty humming to herself as she relaxed in a huge bubble bath with Kneesocks on the opposite side to her, the blue haired demon had her ponytail tied up in a bun while her glasses sat on a small raised section of the tub.

"That is a very unpleasant situation you've found yourself in darling. Hmm, hmm… I'd suggest this, you should definitely quit on the club. She might need the shock to break her out of whatever corruption that dreadfully powerful Kiryūin girl has put her and her family through." The green head scooped a piece of chocolate fondue from an elegantly carved chalice and fed it to Kneesocks who took the phone and looked serious after swallowing it and licking her red lips.

"Gen-kun, I'd suggest that you take this seriously. Mankanshoku-san is someone who feels weak and uncertain around you and the Matoi girl, remember that not everyone is as strong as you both. And that you might have to remind her via force of arms that you're always going to be her best friend." Kneesocks advised him even as she handed the phone back to Scanty and begun washing her long hair out, the blue silken strands glimmering in the bath water.

Scanty rubbed her fang thoughtfully while she gave Gentaro a final piece of advice, her tone warm and loving, "Fight her seriously and with a heart full of determination. Remember, you're our oni of friendship, the man who we love as family. Be proud, that is our family's gift to you. Stand as a man, fight as a man, and protect everything you love as a true man."

"Thanks Scanty-chan, Kneesocks-chan! I… really know what to do now!" He said happily and sincerely, making his cousins blush and titter happily, the two hung up after he did, his fist rising up proudly before he declared, "Yosh! Mako-chan, we'll make things right between all of us again, I promise you that as my best bud!"

He turned around to face his friends, smiling brightly at them as they all gathered close so he could tell them the game plan.

"We're going to leave the club…but first! Scanty-chan and Kneesocks-chan told of another thing we can all do! We have to save our family, and break them free from their corruption! Omiko-chan, Maiko, Takaharu, this is what I need you to do." He said with a bright grin that made all of them pay attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here." Maiko said as she and the other former captains stopped before a hostess club.

Takaharu blushed, "Wow… Uh… I… I got nothing smart to say. What are we even doing in one of these?"

Maiko grabbed her phone, showing them a picture of Barazō getting in, "See anything odd?"

Aside from the fact the man was entering the place, it all seemed pretty normal. Except for the fact he was now sporting extremely expensive clothes, jewelry, a pair of shades, and looked nothing like the friendly but dorky perverted man that gave his all to make his family happy. The only similarity was the built, but even the face was like staring at another human being.

Omiko blinked behind her thick bottle glasses, and she did, "In his shadow there's… something." True enough, they could see a silhouette like that of a hand sticking out behind the man… as he entered the club.

Takaharu stared up at the building, "Got to be honest with you, girls. Him being in a place like this with the wife he has…" he trailed off when he noticed something at the other building, a host club, "No way…"

Sukuyo, now in a very expensive dress and with a hairdo that resembled a pink seashell with odd decorations on it, was greeted by the hosts with a smile on her now… cold face. There was no more motherly warmth. There was only a cold glitter, like gold. All pretty on the surface, but dead on the inside.

And now Takaharu saw it too, another silhouette lurking in the woman's shadow and entering the place with her.

"We need to-" Maiko was about to say, until seeing a bored Kazama walking with his hands in his pockets behind a very cocky, or rather arrogant, Mataro. The kid was walking with large steps while the violent boxer looked positively irritated now. Behind the boy and the teen that could be considered his bodyguard was a horde of young girls following him. Even Guts was there, with some female dogs marching after him.

"This is a joke, right?" Omiko asked, before turning to the hostess club, "Ugh, I'll get the pervert."

Takaharu brushed his nose with his thumb, "I'll keep Mataro-kun safe then."

Maiko pushed up her glasses, trying to keep steam from clouding the lenses, "Then I'll got to the host club… and see what happens."

They followed their respective targets carefully. Takaharu watched Mataro buy all the expensive chocolates and candies he could find to have the little girls cheer for him with Kazama looking ready to get shot, and Guts himself had all the bitches – as in dogs – following him for the high class dog food he got. Maiko felt a shudder when seeing Sukuyo enjoying the hosts having bottles in their pants like… ok, maybe she made a quick note of having her dream harem do that whenever she conquered the world. Omiko for her part had managed to knock the bouncer of the hostess club with a well-placed racket to the skull, and groaned in disgust at the sight of Barazō surrounded by superficial girls showering him with praise for money.

"Well, I could use some bleach for my eyes." Omiko growled into her phone while the patriarch of the Mankanshoku clan had the girls feed him grapes.

"You girls are a real treat, not like anything at home. Honestly, kids these days don't know how to respect their elders no matter what we do for them." The women mindlessly cheered and worshipped him, making him laugh like a madman.

Omiko heard the bouncer try to capture her, and vented her anger out after hearing the man's words by backhanding the poor bouncer. She also noticed a shadow on the ceiling.

"For once we agree." Maiko whispered on her side of the call she linked to Takaharu's phone. She took notes from her hiding spot in a trash can, using a special set of binoculars to observe the clan's matriarch.

"To think I used to work so hard for others when I could have used my time for this kind of joys… What do you say, boys? Shall I toast for that now or save it for the next drink?" the men of course acted like she were a queen.

Maiko noticed a shadow under Sukuyo's table, and grumbled to herself for not having any proper fighting skills. She remained where she was, though, sure that the shady figure hadn't seen her.

"I knew Mataro was a brat, but this… whole new level is kind of short to describe it." the boxer commented from an alley, keeping his head down but his eyes on the boy and the raccoon-like pugilist.

"Oi brat, are you just going to waste time with these girls?" Kazama asked, throwing up his Switch and catching it, "You promised I'd see someone fun to fight."

Mataro shrugged with a lazy smile, "Calm down, Kazama-aniki. Why not enjoy the route before your next match? After all, this teacher and his honor student for a son ain't running anywhere."

The girls cheered for the incoming beating, which Kazama cruelly smirked at, "Hurry it up then, shitty kid."

"Is that really something you should be doing? Is that really something you believe Gentaro-bro would want you to do?" Takaharu stepped out and looked seriously at Mataro, the kid looking a little more hesitant now.

Maiko and Omiko slapped their foreheads, "So much for him being sneaky." Maiko mumbled.

Kazama chuckled to himself and stepped away from the duo, wanting to see how this played out. He fingered the switch in his hands, his voice mumbling out, "To be honest, he was kinda irking me with this spoiled brat stuff… If he didn't knock it off, I'd have smacked him myself. Takaharu-senpai, I want to see what you'll do now…"

"Hey… why are you talking like that to me Kazama-aniki?!" he then turned to the shorter boxer with an arrogant, cold air around him, "Besides, we're rich now and we shouldn't ever have to go back to the way things were! I don't wanna be poor ever agi-!" Mataro said defensively, until Kazama shot forward, the wind blowing the girls around him back who all kyaa'd in surprise then shock when the violent boxer tried to smack the boy across his head.

"Bored now!" His words flowed out with sadistic glee, but ended with the other pugilist letting the raccoon like boy slam his fist against him instead of the kid, just like how Gentaro did when protecting his friends when the small boxer and the rider met.

The echoing strike made Mataro back away, trying to speak with growing weakness, "T-Takaharu-san…"

Kazama glared, "Oi, what're you doing? Brats like this one need to actually learn a lesson."

Takaharu groaned, but kept his ground even as blood dripped down his forehead, "Sorry, but I don't believe in using cruel words or beating up kids. The world has enough violence already to use it even on fools who don't know left from right."

Ikki backed away, only to deliver a hook to his former captain, who stopped the strike by crossing his arms to take the blow, "Why're you even defending yet another brat that acts like the world owes them something?" he grinned widely, his face a truly wicked one, "After all, who better than me to teach him a lesson of why little turds like him that just spew nonsense have nothing when it really comes down to it?"

The boy shouted at the tallest boxer, "We were… we didn't have anything, not a single penny to our name, can you understand that pain!? The agony of being poor and having to work every day just to have some crummy dinner!" Mataro finally got that out of his chest, "Why do you think I enjoy this?! At least I-"

Takaharu was a believer in tough love, and so he gave Mataro a love tap, not enough to put him on the ground or really hurt the boy, but enough to let him know the impact of his words. It actually surprised his former subordinate enough to make Kazama stand back.

"You don't understand anything yet!" the small boxer would finally get something out of his chest. "You think I don't understand?! I grew up the same way, me and Omiko both rose up from nothing to grasp our chance at gaining everything! But even so, we threw that all away. Because, material goods, money, fame, fortune… All of those things mean nothing, if you cannot stand tall and be proud of what you've done in your life!"

Kazama chuckled silently to himself, watching the girls leave with fear in their eyes, "Interesting, so this is what he meant with the power Kisaragi Gentaro has…" he chuckled darkly to himself, "Damn oversized cat didn't tell me it'd be this fun."

Takaharu was too busy to listen to the raccoon boy.

"You're a man, so act like one, this world isn't fair, I know that. But even so, what we had together before was better! Because for the first time, I had what felt like a true family. Gentaro-bro united us because he saw us as his friends. The least we can do, the least you can do, is remembering that."

The boxer let out a sigh, feeling content with himself to the point he actually smile in a long time. He felt at ease, until he caught sight of a shadow looming closer, and spun aside, his fist shooting into the air and blowing the air back.

A multi-colored cloth fluttered away as a female figure stepped out from behind it. She cut a tall and lean figure, clad in a deep blue body suit with a flowing scarf hiding her face, she had one visible eye which was a sharp green, with the other eye being hidden behind an eyepatch. Over her body was a shroud of some kind, colored an equally deep black. As for her hair, it was a long illustrious violet, with a small ribbon attached to the very end of a ponytail. Her figure wasn't particularly curvy, but it did possess a lean appeal to it, which along with her more muscular figure struck Takaharu as being her womanly pride.

Slowly pulling out a tanto dagger from behind her back, the woman asked in a harsh tone, "How long… did you know I was following the boy, Fukuroda Takaharu?" The boxer swiped one finger under his nose before taking a loose stance, his feet moving from side to side in a boxer's dance while Kazama backed away with a shocked Mataro.

"I could feel your oily presence from a mile away, Kage-chan."

"…That's not my name. It's Akane Kageyama." The ninja girl said with a thoroughly irritated tone, meaning she had heard that particular nickname before and it bugged her when it was used.

"What's your business then?" he asked, putting on his gloves in a split second, making her take her own stance. The speed at which he moved… it truly was that of a captain even without his uniform.

"I'm a member of the Kunoichi Club, surely that will give you a clue, but that's all you're getting."

"I don't do too well with boring crap like that. Kage-chan, I'm not going to let you or any of your club members ruin Mako's family! TORYAAAH!" His fist shot through the air, a wind storm wrapping over his knuckles and pushing against her blade. The kunoichi pushed against him, her teeth gritting behind her mask as he slowly pushed her back.

"Impossible, you don't even have a life fiber uniform… So why are you so strong!?" She could only gasp as his other fist punched her arm when it reached for a spare kunai to stab him with, the resulting crack of said arm breaking made her wince in pain before his fist sent her tanto sailing from the air and then connecting with her face.

"I've never stopped in my life to become champ, and I never will! That is my pride! It's what makes my punches this heavy!" Takaharu slammed one fist against his chest even as Akane fell into unconsciousness.

Turning around to Mataro and swiping his glove underneath his nose, he calmly told the young boy whom was already tearing up from shame and regret over his behavior, "Don't worry about anything Mataro, 'cos Gentaro-bro, me, Ryūko, Omiko, and Maiko too… we'll make things work. We promise." the boxer reached out with one massive hand and rubbed his head, giving him a lopsided smile.

"R-right Taka…Takaharu-nii-san!" The boy tore off his ponce-like clothes and wiped his tears away.

Kazama scoffed but was for whatever reason, content to just observe this with a wry smile, "How fun. So this is the kind of power that Kisaragi has? To command such respect even from high and mighty snot-nosed brats." He snickered as he reaffirmed his previous thought, "That lion bastard didn't say it'd be this damn fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, I can't fucking take this shit anymore! Maiko, Takaharu, I'm moving in. I'm going to kick that dumb bastard's ass and make him see what a sleaze he's being. He's our family, and I ain't gonna let him throw away his marriage to Sukuyo-san for some cheap thrills."

Omiko said to her transceiver, the tennis player's glasses falling down slightly, revealing her utterly livid blue eyes. Baring her fanged teeth in a violent snarl, she stomped forward to correct Barazō's idiocy, by force if necessary.

"Oh, a new girl!" the man said when Omiko stepped before him, and all of that ended when she grabbed the nearest bucket of ice and flipped it on his head, "Gah! That-choo!"

She let the icy water settle on his body before throwing the recipient on his head, snarling harder, "You think Gentaro and that hothead exhibitionist worked their asses off for this?!"

"W-what?! What are you… OMIKO!?" He asked in shock, barely recognizing her through his drunken stupor until Omiko leaned in close and punched him across the face. He never forgot the fist of a woman across his face, and that brought him back to reality.

Towering above him in a way that wasn't sexy but instead of terrifying, the tennis player coldly told him, "You're a disgrace to all fathers, really… Wasting your time in sleazy bars like this? Cheating on Sukuyo-san? You should feel ashamed of yourself for buying into this crap." Barazō's sunglasses cracked and fell off, revealing his normal ones underneath, he looked indeed very ashamed but as he opened his mouth to try and excuse his behavior, Omiko raised her fist again violently, "Shaddup, I'm not like Takaharu or Gentaro! I don't wanna hear any excuses whatsoever you dumbass!"

The father of two tried to speak again, and this time found his voice, "Omiko-chan, behind you!"

Whirling around, the blonde's tennis racket managed to deflect a pair of kunai from piercing the back of her skull. Growling loudly she punched the air and knocked back an invisible shimmering form.

The air distorted until a womanly figure appeared, clutching a slightly bleeding nose. She struck an interesting contrast to Omiko, with a very womanly and full figure, noticeably possessing much larger breasts than the blonde, to the point they appeared like melons and owing to the cleavage and natural shape they had, she really was that well-endowed.

She had a short haircut, namely a small brown bobcut, with a noticeably angry look to her otherwise pretty face. Her skin was a deeper tan than Omiko's pale appearance, and with her armored body suit, fishnet stockings, and attractive figure the kunoichi struck an appealing figure.

Swishing her racket slowly, Omiko scoffed out, "Aoi Shino, I figured I smelt cheap perfume and hussy in the air. Didn't know it came from the Kunoichi club's biggest skank."

"I AM NOT! I've barely had more than one boyfriend you blonde bitch! That was a rumor started by you damn tennis playing hags when they saw me with another guy! And that was my brother too!" Aoi furiously shot back, her serious expression distorting with raw fury and indigination.

Omiko's lips curled into a toothy leer as she knew that, she just wanted the kunoichi off guard and angry, "Why'd you come here? The big idiot behind me is too little of a man, even for you."

Aoi narrowed her eyes, readying her weapons, "I bet I still have more dating experience than some nut like you! At least I don't scare men with my smile!" she grinned viciously, "I bet I could even score myself that dumb rider."

The air grew cold around Omiko while her toothy smile turned absolutely feral with rage… The next thing anyone knew was that the kunoichi was hanging on a hole on the wall, her legs on one side and her torso on the other. A red mark shaped like Omiko's racket covered her face while a bit of blood leaked down her forehead.

"Screw. You. If Gentaro wants to be with anyone, it'll be because he cares about them! I sure as hell ain't let some skank touch that stupid innocent dork! He's m-" she quickly caught herself and shook her head, "…Uh, n-never mind! C'mon pops, we're bouncing from this dungpile." She blushed suddenly in between her furious words, adjusting her glasses she grabbed the heavyset man and dragged him away from the squalor of the place behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh… really… I've gotta go in there and possibly fight one of those Kunoichi club thuggetes? Dammit, this isn't my idea of a good time." Maiko gulped before she went inside the host club, making a beeline straight towards where she saw Sukuyo.

"My, my, this is the life!" the now pink-haired woman cheered as she had the men around her serving expensive drinks to her while having the bottles in their pants like… Better not go into details.

The trap mistress hid in the shadows, in trash cans, even in the dress of a chubby but admittedly good looking woman, and soon she managed to bury herself in a pot plant. Her head poked out with binoculars ready, and the plant resting on her head like a fancy hat.

She had heard Omiko and Takaharu beat their respective enemy, and could see one of the kunoichis on the ceiling, hiding in the shadows like she were a pitch black sticker glued to the darkness.

To know your enemy could see you was a disadvantage already, Maiko knew that. Her fighting prowess could be counted on negative numbers. She was afraid of even breaking a nail if push comes to shove. But even then, hiding like a worm in the pot plant, she couldn't precisely look away and do nothing.

Even if the woman before her had become an obnoxious stereotype of the rich wife, she deserved a chance. Though if this had happened years ago Maiko would have tried to argue against it if it meant saving her own skin.

"If they're targeting them, their captain must really want to start a war against us. The question is why, she could just as easily waited for her turn? Or maybe she wanted an advantage toying with their emotions? That's likely, but what if there's more?"

Talking to herself served to calm her nerves, but she still couldn't soothe herself fully knowing there was a deadly assassin in the shadows that… that…

Maiko stood out of her hiding spot, dusting dirt from her hair and walked to the shadow. Sukuyo stared dumbfounded at the sight of the girl while the hosts stopped partying. One tried to grab her and get her out, but found the trap mistress to not be that easy of a target when she threw a couple of pellets on the ground which turned into super sticky traps that had the man glued to the floor.

The nerdy girl grabbed a nearby bottle from an ice bucket, and without any grace she smashed the shadows.

Out of them came a kunoichi… snoring.

Maiko's eye twitched, "She fell asleep on the job?"

The kunoichi in question was a young but none the less lovely looking girl. She had tanned skin, a head of messy green hair, and was clad in a tight and attractive body suit. The body suit was colored a sea-foam green and hugged her very shapely and curvy body tightly, making Maiko more self-conscious than usual. On top of this, it also came equipped with a sleeping-mask for her face, and a small sake gourd at her side.

Over each arm were long spiral-shaped guards, that came equipped with tonfa like weapons below them. Maiko winced as the girl woke up, her hands pulling off her green sleeping mask to reveal bright orange eyes.

Leaping up with a wide grin the girl lazily stretched then took a pull from her sake gourd. Scratching one muscular ab with a long yawn, the girl noticed Maiko starting to back away and grinned widely, exposing pearly white teeth with one being a longer than average fang.

"Midori Konohakaze at your service Trap Queen Maiko Ōgure! I the Green Forest Cyclone will be your opponent on the orders of our mighty Club Captain, Karai Demidov!" she even bowed politely.

Maiko did not return the bow, "The nutjob obsessed with the Knight Club Captain?"

The muscular bug-like girl nodded, "Yep, our rival club has to be out-staged, and taking your club out will make Karai-sama go beyond that meathead charming knight wannabe."

Maiko sighed, "As much as I'm up for trying to prove superiority, your little banter to beat those medieval idiots bores me. So." She pulled out a pellet and threw it at the ground.

Midori watched it bounce and roll to her feet, and quickly stomped on it, "A smoke pellet, really? And one that badly made?"

Maiko grinned, her red eyes flashing nastily, "It's a little trick of mine that would have worked even if you dodged it…" she grabbed Sukuyo, the mother of two gasping as Maiko dragged her down the table.

Midori watched it all with bugged out eyes, and then heard the ticking of a clock beneath her foot. Before she could curse, a powerful force akin from an explosion's rocked her body, but didn't harm her. After realizing she had closed her eyes from fear, she opened them to see that the entire host club was covered in a pink, sticky goo, and she couldn't move.

"Ack…! That sneaky bitch! Really…" she bit her quivering lower lip, "I'm sorry Karai-sama…! I lost her!" She couldn't move, and as tears ran down her face, she cursed Maiko's name again, glaring at Maiko as she dragged Sukuyo through the exit.

"Seriously… you're not exactly the easiest person to help out you know Miss Sukuyo…" The woman looked understandably confused by Maiko's actions, while the glasses wearing trap queen sighed and adjusted them with a serious look. "I'm not going to be the girl to tell you what you were doing was wrong, but I want you to consider something for me. Would you want Gentaro, Mako, Mataro, or your husband to see you in a dive like that? Those dudes were filth, and hardly worth the time of someone like you."

Maiko's words gave Sukuyo pause, the woman glancing at a broken mirror in the alley they were in, whatever she saw in it she did not like, "But after taking care of my family for so long, with little to no time for myself, I…"

Maiko groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Why did you do it for, then?" she asked dryly, "Why did you give the idiots and me food, clean clothes, and even warm water for a bath when you had nothing? Honestly, I'd have agreed on you for enjoying what you have now if I were my old self, but… I'd be a true idiot if I didn't say the woman that gave so much for others didn't seem happy in a dump like this."

Here Maiko scratched her cheek with an embarrassed expression, muttering half to herself half to Sukuyo, "Besides…That idiot wouldn't want you to be unhappy whatsoever… he cares for you like his own flesh and blood you know. So at least, for their sake, let's try and make things work out, alright? I'm crap at dramatic or passionate speeches anyway, that's the crap the two idiots or Sharky come up with…"

Throwing off the pink wig, then her clothes, the legendary sniper and housewife of the Mankanshoku clan smiled in her underwear, a true smile like she showed to her family and loved ones, not the pretty fake one she had used in that host bar, "Well then, I suppose we should go home then, Maiko-chan? Thank you for caring about me, I knew you cared somewhere in that ambitious black heart of yours."

"Pfh… yeah, I guess I do… don't rub it in." Maiko turned around sharply, fidgeting with her glasses so Sukuyo didn't see her beet red face. She played it cool but the fact was Sukuyo could see her face through the reflection the broken mirror cast on it.

The unlikely pair left the alley just as Midori ran outside after them and looked around with dramatic tears running down her face when she realized they had already left, "Oh crap… Karai-sama is going to kill me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gamagōri, it's come to my attention that you're taking good care of one Mako Mankanshoku."

"That is correct, Satsuki-sama. I apologize if it seems unprofessional of me, but she is new to this area and I swore to watch over every student in this school. I-"

"Gamagōri, I need you to go on a date with Mankanshoku."

Ira's jaw hit the floor like a two ton elephant. His pupils were the size of dots in his wide as platter eyes, and sweat dripped over his massive body like waterfalls.

"Admit it, frogman, you've been more than busy because of her." Nonon's snide comment didn't help, "You're eating more protein because she said she liked to eat greasy food. And you even bought a dozen pajamas when she told you that you would do best not sleeping in the nude." She mentally shuddered the mental image away from her thoughts.

Gamagōri stood tall and proud, "Thanks to that my efficiency has doubled! But that's not the point at hand! Satsuki-sama, I shall never doubt you, but to ask me to take Mankanshoku on a date… I… I…" he blushed and poked his fingers together, "I… wanted my first time to be romantic."

Nonon's snort burst into an explosion of laughter at that, but her best friend's voice silenced her, but wouldn't stop her from having fun with this topic if the snickers on the background said a thing, "I'm not asking you to fully seduce her or make her like you. I need someone of your caliber to shift Mankanshoku to our side in order to break the Rider Club. In fact…"

Inumuta appeared, showing a picture in his handheld of Mako and Gentaro side to side, "Data doesn't lie. Mankanshoku's passion and drive match Kisaragi's. It's like they're cut from the same cloth, but something different is what moves Kisaragi forward. We need to learn of this fact. But now after my first deduction, it is clear…"

He let Satsuki continue, "Mankanshoku has the potential to match Kisaragi. They're moved by the same power to reach out to others. The difference is how far Kisaragi takes it, while Mankanshoku hasn't found any proper friends to move her forward, until today."

Ira felt a knot in his stomach, "But to move her away from the ones she grew attached to for me… I mean, for my affection… Ahem! I mean, for my power as her superior! Satsuki-sama, surely you must realize this is beyond cruel!"

"It is with that same coldness and cruelty that we take out those unfit to stand on this world, Gamagōri."

With words that cold, the man had no option…

He'd make this date the most pleasant one Mako could ever had she wouldn't dream of anything better.

But that was then.

Now he stood at a café, fidgeting with his uniform and looking around the street before trying to set on his menu. The umbrellas of the outdoor tables looked like flowers to him, while the chair he was in proved that whatever industry forged it was of good quality, even if it strained against his weight.

He sighed tiredly, looking at what was before him, a Mankanshoku favorite… rat milk ice cream.

When he asked for something, you got it for him, even if you had to milk the rats to make Mako a frozen dairy delight only she seemed to enjoy. And it better be her favorite taste too, which is why he asked for every flavor to be made for when she arrived, and ready for her in the freezer. The owner of the café was currently sweating bullets at the man's stoic face after such an odd order, and his wife was busy counting the large amount of money they got.

"Ah, my balloon!" the tower of strength that was Ira turned to see a little boy in the typical kindergarten uniform of a blue pair of shorts, blue coat, and yellow rain hat trying to reach a red balloon trapped in a tree's branch.

He was about to get it, when an odd fellow in a bicycle and an outfit that reminded him of Gentaro sans helmet passed by and stopped. The guy had a helmet and safety goggles, making Ira nod internally at the safety first rules he heard as a little kid being shown so proudly. When the man didn't hesitate to climb the tree and get the boy his balloon, he felt filled with determination.

"I shall make Mankanshoku happy through this charade… I'll make it worth her pain for trusting me-"

"Gamagōri-senpai!"

"Mankanshoku?!" he nearly fell off his chair from the shock, "H-How long were you here?"

"I just got here. Sorry for the delay. My club members were a bit chatty but I am here in…" she looked at the frozen treat Ira was eating, and enjoying, "Oh… We did come here once when we got promoted… It was fun."

Fun. That word sounded so strange now coming out of her, making the large man feel his heart sink.

This wasn't what he desired, seeing her like this filled his heart with regret and overall guilt. He would obey Satsuki in all regards as her living shield, but something like this…

It made him feel like he wasn't being true to her. And worse, he could see how her soul was being lost to the Star System.

"I can't wait to become a Two-Star, everyone will be happier when that happens." He privately thought she was wrong there, everything about this was wrong to him.

' _Satsuki-sama, please forgive me for having doubts in your plan_ …' He thought to himself with internal tears pouring down his face.

"W-Why did you join Lady Satsuki, senpai?" she finally asked, but continued, "I know why I wanted to be a captain, but right now, even though everyone's surrounded by pretty things, Omiko-senpai said…" she shook her head, "Sorry, never mind me."

Ira stared at her, and spoke sincerely, "I joined because I never doubted her, Mankanshoku. I never doubted her strength, but… I joined her because I doubted mine."

She was wide-eyed, "But senpai, you're a Three-Star, how c-"

"I lost to her." He admitted with a small smile, "Everything I believed could have shattered so easily to her, and yet she never meant to hurt my pride, but to show me how strong I'd have to become…" he stared at her, his features softening, "When it comes down to it, do not hesitate, Mankanshoku."

She looked down at the table, "What if I were… too weak?"

He frowned, "You're their-"

"I know!" she shouted, shivering, "I know I'm their captain and friend, but… But… I can't fight like them. I can't stand beside them when they need me. I can't really do anything worthy of their friendship because all I am, all I can ever hope to accomplish, is to try to make their life better even if we don't meet as often as-"

"Mankanshoku!" he shouted, snapping her out of her trance, and getting his teary eyes on him, "Whether it's laughable or people claim it's impossible, I've seen you! Every time you used to be with them, you would accept your slacker self without regrets, and you'd accept the friends you met along the way! I, Ira Gamagōri, shall not allow you to belittle yourself like that! If you want to stand by their side, just do so instead of doubting yourself!"

Mako stared at the large man… and small tears built in her eyes, making Ira shift uncomfortably in his seat until she tackled him, trying to wrap her arms around him but only managing to hold each side of his six-pack abdomen.

"S-Sorry, sir, I… I have to do something…" she said with a sniffle, "I have to fight, right? No matter what…"

And with that she left, leaving him alone with some frozen rat dairy.

"Would you like a chocolate sundae?" the owner of the place said, "It'd help your heart."

Ira sighed and accepted, enjoying the treat while pondering why he felt like a fool. Perhaps because he didn't chase after her? No… or was it…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright people! We're going to bust up the Jr. Officers club!" Mako walked in the next day to find her club mates looking pretty sullen at the thought that they had to fight again, especially Omiko and Maiko who both had matching looks of distaste for differing reasons.

They saw themselves in Mako. But where Omiko saw her previous pride and ambition to become a Three-Star turned into a greed-driven ambition, Maiko saw her desire to crush others to feel better and be better than them. Mind you, the trap expert wouldn't mind having her harem of hunks and questionably effeminate young boys, but for the two spectacled to see Mako like this was like seeing something they were or could have become.

"Mako."

Said girl turned to her powerhouses, the avenger and the Rider standing side to side and speaking in unison two words she never thought she'd hear.

"We quit."

"W-w-w-what?!" Her glasses fell off slightly, revealing Mako's eyes underneath.

Gentaro winced slightly as there were bags behind the lenses and her pupils seemed to fade away into the brown iris, giving her a very emotionally disturbed expression. But he inhaled and then stepped forward, pointing at her dramatically, "I said we quit! The Mako-chan of now isn't the Mako-chan we started our club with then! This isn't who you truly are! What you're truly like!"

"What I'm… truly like… I…!" Whatever Mako had planned to say with her eyes looking intensely at them both was lost, because at that exact moment the door was blasted apart.

Ira stood tall amongst a troupe of fellow disciplinary committee members, all of them baring mega-phones which he too wielded, "ATTENTION NEO KAMEN RIDER FIGHT CLUB MEMBERS! YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE COURT YARD UNDER SATSUKI-SAMA'S GAZE! YOU HAVE BEEN CALLED TO STAND TO ATTENTION AND AWAIT FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS!"

Takaharu stood up, "Sorry, sir! But so far the only member of the club is our captain. We've all resigned!" he said while pulling out a resignation letter from his pants. Omiko showed hers, as did Maiko. Even the club's powerhouses had theirs written, with Gentaro's written with an ancient Japanese brush like he were a samurai showing his determination.

Ira narrowed his eyes, putting down his megaphone, "That is a dilemma. Without members, a club can't be considered a club. However!" he grinned at them, "If you're an unruly student and your record shows proof of disobedience by rebelling against Lady Satsuki, you will be tried by your own captain if you attempt to leave their club!"

He gently picked Mako up, grabbing her with his thumb and index finger and putting her on his shoulder.

With a single step, he was at the courtyard, while the others could only stare blankly at what happened.

"You saw that, right?" the red-locked girl told the pompadour clad youth, before throwing her resignation letter to the ground and stomping on it, "This is some messed up shit right here! What's with these rules now?! Is Sasquatch that determined to take our friend from us?!"

Even as she talked she could only gape at what happened next.

Satsuki stepped out onto the tower as a barrage of lights hit them all, making Gentaro shield his eyes in pain.

"MAKO MANKANSHOKU! You stand before your fellow students today, nay! Before all of Honnōji Academy's best and brightest! You stand before me, your leader, and for the first time in your life, you can become something more than a mere worm bowing and scraping face down in the dirt! You're at the next step of evolution to surpass all other pigs in human clothing!"

With a dramatic click of her heels, a huge wardrobe was shot down in front of Mako, the polished white doors of its frame sliding open to reveal a glittering coat and hat with Life-Fiber stitching on it.

Mako took only one look back at her gathered friends, before leaping into the wardrobe just as it closed shut. Leaning against a wall, Maiko muttered to herself quietly while Omiko and Takaharu stood by her.

"Let's see how far you will go to bring back your dear friend, Gentaro…" She had a good feeling deep down in her gut, she knew that Gentaro was going to do something beyond stupid and reckless, but something that would get them back their friend no matter what.

"YOU FUCKING CATERPILLAR BROWED BITCH! I'LL RIP YOUR GOD DAMN HAIR OFF AND STRANGLE YOU WITH IT YOU W-" The red locked girl's ferocious tirade was stopped when Gentaro walked past her, his eyes glimmering with emotion.

"Ryūko-chan." Gentaro had a determined grin on his face even as he held the Fourze Driver in his hands, before he placed it around his waist. Slowly placing his hands down and flipping the switches, his grin turned into a serious frown.

"We'll get her back. We'll show Satsuki-chan, that you never try to harm our buds. Because, if we can't smile with them at the end of the day, then we'll smile with them tomorrow!"

" _THREE_ _!"_

He flipped the switches, the countdown beginning even as Ryūko chuckled to herself and stepped aside, her mouth yanking the pin on her glove back.

"Right… Senketsu." She said, her eyes flashing briefly with power.

The uniform nodded, feeling his insides burning with her hot blood, " **As one then, Ryūko!"**

" _TWO!"_

Thinking of Ryusei, and how his fellow Rider became his true friend after their struggles together and how he'd win back Mako's heart and true self… filled Gentaro with determination!

" _ONE_ _!"_

"Mako-chan, we'll fight for your sake!"

"HENSHIN!" In a blast of smoke and blue lights, Kamen Rider Fourze stepped forward! Pointing his fist at the wardrobe even as it begun to rattle then snap open, he declared to the girl inside.

"Mako-chan! Let's do this, mano-a-mano!" When Ryūko coughed behind him in her Kamui, he laughed and nodded back at her. "Uh, I mean, as all three!"

In an explosion of force that made the two skid back, the wardrobe burst open with dirt and dust flying up and covering their vision in a shroud of dirt. Stepping out slowly was Mako who now looked entirely different, and was glaring at them both in a way they had never seen her before.

Clad in a long delinquent style black coat with a Life-Fiber inner stitching, she had her arms crossed in a truly aggressive way, showing that she had a gold star shaped pair of brass knuckles with her name written in English letters over one hand. She now wore a pair of geta style sandals with spikes for the clogs, each of which looked particularly nasty and were laced with red straps.

In her mouth was a bent twig with a bit of leave at the end, which she was chewing with a deep frown on her face. The coat's sleeves flowed around her in a manner similar to true delinquents of the past, rebels and fighters, both men and women who chose their path and walked it with pride, never giving a care to the trends of society or those who would impose authority upon them.

Two massive red spikes jutted from the coat's shoulders, glittering with dangerous crimson sharpness. The sleeves had red spiked bracelets around the cuffs, giving her a truly dangerous appearance. As the final touch for the coat was a massive collar covered in gold buttons and with two chains connecting the collar together. To show her new status, two stars sat on either side of the raised collar, glittering a shiny gold.

As the coat flew behind her in a wind that started up, they saw that inside and strapped to multiple areas of the coat were bright gold colored weapons, a chain and ball, a bat, and a few other surprises.

Over her head and covering that coconut shaped haircut was a black cap with a wide brim, completing the image of a true banchou.

"Mako Mankanshoku the No-Star is no more! I am… Hokuto Banchou! The Two-Star Captain of the Neo Kamen Rider Fighting Club!"

Blasting out in front of her were huge red kanji that said her name and full title now, which she punched into red rubble. Raising two fists in a dirty boxing stance, a deep orange aura covered her body and made her appear even more threatening.

"N-No way… Did she always have this kind of battle aura?" Takaharu was a fighter at heart, so to see someone like Mako emit such an aura was baffling, "It doubles, no, it triples… No… How far does it surpass Mako's normal self?"

While not a fighter, Omiko knew what she got herself in at tennis matches, and knew how her opponents acted, reading them while they made a strike to counter them, "No, this isn't her. It's like Gentaro said. This isn't our idiot captain at all."

Maiko stared at them blankly, "Are you two just trying to sound cool or do you actually believe that anime style kind of crap?" It was important to remember she wasn't a fighter, she was a schemer.

In response to the squirrel girl's actions, Ryūko and Kamen Rider Fourze stepped forward, a bright red aura covering the Kamui wielder's body with a deep black tinge. Over the Rider's came a bright grey aura with purple tones, his hands slowly taking out the Launcher Switch and replacing it with a purple switch that had a foot symbol on it.

Next he swapped out Drill with a green switch that had a spike symbol on it, pushing both down the belt sung out cheerfully, " _GIANTFOOT~! SPIKE~!"_

" _GIANTFOOT ON~! "SPIKE ON~!"_

"I wanted to keep this one hidden from Eye-brows, but if I want to reach your soul and heart Mako… I guess I can't hold back right now. Let's try that one out Senketsu… READY!?"

He was made ready, " **As I'll ever be Ryūko!"**

As one the two roared out, even as her aura blasted around her and seemed to cover her body in burning fire, "SCARLET QUEEN!"

Her entire body glowed with bright red energy, covering her body and making her appear like she was on fire, raising a single red hot fist, steam pouring from it she pointed at Mako calmly even as she tensed to move.

The Rider bumped his fist twice on his chest, aiming that hand's index finger at his friend next, "I'll bring you back to your senses, one way or another Mako, so get ready! We're coming and we won't stop until you see the Mankanshoku Mako that is inside of you!"

"Amen to that!" the red-locked girl declared.

"ENOUGH TALK! LET'S SETTLE THIS WITH OUR FISTS!" Mako decreed angrily, before blasting forward, her fist rocketing forward until it met concrete.

Satsuki gasped, and Ira snapped at her when seeing the entire school shake from Mako's punch, "Mankanshoku, what's the meaning of this?!"

"I… I believe in what Lady Satsuki said… BUT!" she stood still, her shoulders shaking, "But… I love my friends too much!" she finally cried, her eyes dripping tears that ran down not a sad face, but a determined one.

Satsuki narrowed her eyes, "Explain, Mankanshoku."

The chipmunk girl wiped her tears, he fists tightened until her knuckles cracked, "Mankanshoku Mako is an underachiever, a slacker, a good for nothing! Now she had the chance to stand for herself thanks to Lady Satsuki, but the one reason that I want to fight, that I wanted to stand here and get this uniform… It's not to fight for what you say, School President Kiryūin Satsuki! It's because I want to know that I can stand along my friends and fight at their side."

Gentaro gasped, "Mako…"

Said girl turned at him, a bright smile on her face while tears ran down it, "So… Let's do it, ok? Gen-chan, Ryu-chan… Let me know that this Mankanshoku… can fight with her friends!"

Now even Maiko could see it, a more defined aura of pure power surrounding Mako, taking the form of a feral dog, "I… Is this the real Mako?" she was unable to believe it.

"Give it your all, sis!" from the sidelines, the youngest Mankanshoku was cheering.

Sukuyo and Barazō, back in the clothes they wore when they first met Mako's friends, also cheered, "Do your best, dear!" the girl's mother shouted.

"We may have enjoyed a good life, but no life is better than one where you give it your all for your happiness!" the patriarch of the odd clan yelled, waving a flag.

Even Guts had a banner with Mako's face on it as he cheered happily for his master.

"So Gen-chan, Ryūko-chan, let's fight! I'm going to catch up to you all, to match your hopes and dreams! I don't want to hold you guys back... ANY MORE!" Tears poured down her face along with big snot trails, looking at each other, then back to her Kamen Rider Fourze and the Kamui wielder nodded firmly.

"Mako-chan." Fourze said slowly, making the girl answer out with a quick.

"Hai!?" she squeaked, fearful of what he may say after everything she put him through.

He aimed his fist at her and declared with all his heart, grinning behind his mask, "Let's make this a good one! Because, even best buds fight sometimes!"

She wiped her eyes quickly, his words making her eyes turn into determined flames even as she happily said," Then let's do this Gen-chan, Ryūko-chan!" Both yelled back with matching grins as they prepared for her assault, "OF COURSE!"

She crouched down slowly, her orange aura coalescing around her body before she shot forward, making dust and rubble blast up in her wake, shooting forward like a comet she rammed her fist forward, orange energy sparkling around it and causing it to surge with power!

The strike met with Fourze's open palm in an explosion of force, causing every window to shatter, glass tinkling down like waterfall droplets. Being pushed back inch by inch, the Rider smacked her aside with his spare hand and causing her to skid on the ground, dirt shooting up as she dug her feet down hard to brake her sliding.

Leaping high above Fourze, Ryūko slammed her high heeled legs into the banchou, giving everyone who had a good seat a great view of her teddy bear panties. Maiko winced as the blow shot the brown haired girl back.

"Jeez, these battle maniacs are really going wild… Is this what it's like to… HUH!?" She whirled around when she noticed Takaharu was gone, then she looked up to see him waving a huge flag with Mako's face, Fourze's helmet, and Ryūko's face next to Senketsu's in his hands.

"GO EVERYONE! SHOW THE WORLD YOUR STRENGTH!" He cheered out happily.

Omiko was now carrying pompons like a cheerleader, "Don't you dare lose now, Gentaro!"

Maiko simply groaned to herself, "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

Mako had done well to block the worst of the blow, her arms crossed in an X which she pulled apart slowly, her frown growing even more as she pulled down her hat over her face.

"C'mon Ryūko-chan, you're not giving it your all!" She decreed fiercely, just before Kamen Rider Fourze slammed his right leg into her side, spikes jutting out from the heavy looking green armor around it.

"Then try this, Mako-chan!" He roared, even as he continued kicking her with the insanely heavy weapon, spikes blasting out and making her cough in pain before he punched her. HARD. The force of which snapped her head back and made her stagger backwards.

She snapped her face back, a huge grin on her face as she pulled her hat back, making Fourze gasp out, "No effect?! Wow! Mako-chan… you're…!"

"Don't say I'm strong! I'm still not strong enough! But I will break that limit here and now!" She declared proudly, then drew both fists back, and launched them forward in a consecutive punch barrage, her fists blew the duo skyward even as she yelled out a battle cry, "ATATATATATA… WATAAAAAAAAA!"

Landing at the exact same time, Mako turned her back to the duo until she felt something odd. Looking up she saw the air distort, barely having time to rush out of the way as the silhouette of a huge foot made of air came down and shattered the concrete below her. She ran as fast as she could, causing the entire school to blur around her. Foot shaped imprints crushing school sections when she moved past them, the chase made her blood flow and her heart pump rapidly.

Running straight up the walls, she noticed the foot prints kept on following her, so she dashed even faster, her coat swinging behind her even as she caused a small sonic boom to shatter the glass and walls of the school she was running past.

Ascending up to Satsuki's platform, the woman narrowed her eyes even before Fourze shot past her via the Rocket Switch, her head inclining slightly as she witnessed the banchou slam a huge golden spiked bat against the Rider's rocket powered punch. The resulting force caused the air to shake with the force of a raging hurricane and the ground to rumble as if during an earthquake.

Satsuki scoffed at the sight, her hair flowing back from the shockwave, "To think I had not foreseen this… It appears Kisaragi lives to defy my predictions."

Hearing her admit that, the avenger smirked, "And I'm forecasting an incoming front of SHUT UP!" she shouted after running up the building and leaping off towards her friends.

Soaring faster than the human eye could follow, red energy coursed around the avenger's body before it traveled straight into her fist. Senketsu's eye narrowed in absolute focus while his Life Fibers whirled around her arms until she had a yarn ball shaped globe replacing her entire glove.

It caused Satsuki to mutter in abject shock, "Her Kamui is willing to let her mold it like that…?! Junketsu doesn't…"

She cut off that thought process with a harsh tightening of her jaw, her Kamui's eyes focusing entirely on Fourze as he shot past Ryūko, grey energy collecting around the Rocket Switch at which point he blasted it forward. Several rings of pure cosmic energy wrapped around the bright orange weapon and sent it screaming forward straight into Mako's open palms.

Catching it, she was sent flying back, her coat fluttering rapidly even as she forced herself to move her arms up. The squirrel girl's veins bulged out over her limbs and sent the Kamen Rider barreling above her.

In mid-fall she saw her female best friend flying right at her, the globe like fist already thrust forward in a wild punch, with the red flame like energy flowing around her entire form she looked like a comet crashing into Mako's body.

Both girls spiraled down and then impacted the ground in a massive explosion, dust and rubble clouding the crater both formed, and blocking all vision of them. The only indication both were still there was the fact that their punches could be heard clashing wildly. Eventually a particularly massive blow sent a black and red form cartwheeling out of the dust cloud and into the academy behind it.

Creating a Ryūko-shaped hole in the wall, the aforementioned Kamui wielder stumbled weakly out from the hole, tiny Fourze helmets spiraling above her until she shook her head out and focused on the fight again.

"Damn, she's really going all out…" her dizziness disappeared just as she said those words, a big smirk growing on her face, "Makes me wanna do the same!"

" **Ryūko… You truly respect Mako that much?"** The Kamui's question prompted his wielder to swipe her thumb underneath her nose.

Her odd blue eyes glowed with battle lust, "Yeah, she doesn't realize it, but she really is strong. I'll make her realize it!"

Leaping out of the hole, red energy collected around her body before she flashed forward. A sonic boom rushed past her shimmering outline, and with a cataclysmic blow she blindsided Mako and sent the banchou skyward, one hand gripping the girl's long coat before swinging her towards Fourze.

His rocket powered punch met Mako's leg in a clash of raw power, which the girl surprisingly won, sending Fourze flipping back in midair. Her foot shot forward in a barrage of kicks, each blow knocking the Rider's pompadour clad head around like a can full of ball bearings.

And as she did that, she felt her soul crying, so she let loose her own battle cry, "ATATATATATATA… WACHAAAA!" Her leg whirled around and clipped the back of his head, sending him flying right into the middle of Satsuki's platform, the heavily protected structure merely making him bounce painfully off of it. "Not good enough, Gen-chan!"

The Rider's chuckle could be heard firmly once he landed back on the ground, "That's it, Mako-chan… I can see the real you more clearly now." He said as he walked forward, somehow shrugging off all the damage he had been taking, or more like he just accepted it like he did everything his friends had, "If this is your soul, then I'll see everything it has with the same burning passion!"

Inumuta gasped at what Gentaro held up, "That…" Gentaro replaced the Rocket Switch for a red one with a ring on it, and the number 20 on it.

" _FIRE~!"_

" _FIRE ON~!"_

A blast of heat and fire shot to the skies alongside a fancy orchestral sound chime, a ferocious blaze overtook the Rider and fused over his uniform, fire billowing out around him until it was sucked into his body.

Standing tall, his new appearance could only make Mako stare in awe, and Satsuki to hum in surprise. His suit was a blaring red, red hot that was, even his helmet had changed to reflect his burning passion and heart! A fire decal was over his chest, with matching shoulder plates, while four plates with flame patterns were attached to the silvery body armor that made up his upper torso.

In this form, the rider could only grin behind his helmet. Fists on his forehead, body squatting down, he let the excitement that had once died finally come back.

"Uchuuuu…" he started, the world around him glowing with the flames of his passion. Jumping up with his arms thrown up, Satsuki could hear his cry, which shot itself all the way up to the moon where a certain group heard it. "KITAAAAAAA!"

The entire school, even Satsuki herself, watched in awe as a pillar of fire erupted behind the rider.

"W-What's this warmth, this light?!" Maiko cried, trying to shield her eyes.

"I-It's Gentaro-bro's soul! It's like the sun, covering and accepting everything around it with warmth!" the small boxer replied.

In the Rabbit Hutch the gathered members of the Kamen Rider Club paused in their actions, Meteor doing the same as he trained outside in zero gravity, the violet gaze of his helmet shone in the darkness as he muttered affectionately to himself, "Gentaro-san is fighting hard down there, better step up my training too for his sake!"

Yuki pouted to herself, the cheery girl spinning around in her seat with a loud sigh, "Mou! So mean Gen-chan, having so much fun by himself? I'll be sure to make sure he shares that fun when he comes back!"

Miu put down a magazine then gave an annoyed look at Shun who was playing football until the ball flew past her head and nearly bounced off of JK's head, "Again Shun? You're always playing with that pig-skin up here, we're not on a field you know!"

He paused mid-throw, giving her a bright smile, "But honey, this place is where I can practice without restraint or worry!"

Her frown turned into a slight smile as she leaned back in her chair, the club president murmuring softly to herself, "That's right…This place really is our home away from home, isn't it?"

JK spun on his feet, and looked mildly amused himself as he flopped down near Kengo, who only gave him an annoyed glare before he focused on studying a piece of Life-fiber Gentaro had sent him for research purposes, the sneaky young man rubbing his cheek with a curious little grin that had a hint of melancholy to it, "It's a little too quiet though without Gen-chan around…I think."

"Such a strange entity…it's almost like this thing is alive…but that's…" He muttered to himself, the fiber at the moment was a dull red, having been separate from its parent donor for far too long, but the properties it had were still intact.

They all felt the explosion of cosmic energy down below, and all smiled to themselves at the reminder that Gentaro was still fighting down there.

"Gentaro-san…" Tomoko said, smiling, "He's giving it his all once again."

Her words were what they all privately thought in their own way with immense fondness.

Down on Earth, the masked rider slammed his right fist on his chest twice, before thrusting his knuckles into the air, towards Mako, "Kamen Rider Fourze is here to show his own soul! Let's go, Mako-chan, I'll bare my soul to you like you're doing for me! It's time we settle this mano-a-mano!"

"Then this Mankanshoku will give it her all, too!" the squirrely girl exclaimed.

"Let's heat it up!" He declared before running forward, the odd blaster being unslung from his side and being aimed right at the banchou. Ryūko grinned and joined the Rider, running right alongside him as he fired a barrage of fireballs right at the girl!

"HUT! HUP! HAH!" Throwing her fists forward, orange energy left them in the form of trailing fireballs of her own, the resulting explosions blowing her coat back wildly, with her hat doing the same had she not gripped it with one hand tightly just to see the Kamui wielder slam one fist against her face.

Staggering back, Mako none the less punched the red locked girl just as hard back. But she wasn't able to stop Kamen Rider Fourze from kicking her in the stomach, the blazing blow barreling her back.

Coughing slightly, she gave both a wide grin, her blood rushing and pounding rapidly until an orange aura overtook her entire body which was lowly crouching down.

Fourze felt his blood heat up at what he knew to be coming.

"Mako... KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" In an explosion of movement that made her shoot forward after she leapt to the sky with her cheer, the banchou slammed a pair of bats against her best friends, sending them flying away.

Maiko groaned to herself even while Takaharu got even more ramped up, "GO GENTARO-BRO! GO MAKO-CHAN! GO GO GO!" Omiko joined in with the groaning when the Biker Club but no Tansha showed up behind him to cheer them both on, their voices loudly cheering to the skies.

Whirling around, Mako deflected a follow-up shot of fireballs, then spun the two weapons like a hurricane to deflect a gout of fire, she wanted to show them that she was finally capable of fighting alongside them, and to do that, Mako would show her fighting spirit!

Orange flames burnt alongside her body and face, before turning a deeper orange, dropping the two smaller bats and taking out her primary and larger one, she crouched down in a slugger's stance, one hand flipping her cap backwards. Keeping her bat singlehandedly hovering over her shoulder, she gave the rider a determined nod.

Everyone was watching this intently, but perhaps not as intently as others, even Ira's attempts at keeping his image shattered, "So this is Mankanshoku's true self… From an underachiever to a One-Star, then to a full captain. She's gone through all of this, blinding herself to the gold yet desiring to hold on to her friends, all so she can have the power to stand with those she loves?" he gave a solemn nod, a thin layer of water covering one of his eyes but he kept it from running down his cheek, "Kisaragi Gentaro, as a man I shall thank you for letting this girl, no, this woman grow like this."

Almost like he heard the man, Fourze's blaster started to gather energy. Everyone could see the heat rippling the air, and the intense power building on the masked teen's gun was making Inumuta's devices go nuts. The tech wizard gripped his glasses so hard they nearly fell.

"This is truly crazy, both Mankanshoku and Kisaragi are emitting an odd heat from their bodies. No… Dare I say it, this heat comes from their very beings, their souls…" he muttered almost to himself, doing his best to not let his awe keep him from informing Satsuki, "This is a warmth that doesn't burn friends or allies, it's the merging of two spirits through determination. This… is the power of two souls reaching to each other."

"ATATATATATATAATATATATA!" Mako interrupted his speech when she let loose a fist barrage that made the very air itself burst into fire, imprints of her fist shooting forward as blazing fireballs intermixed with Kanji that spelled out Fire!

When Gentaro walked forward through the flames, Mako could only gape as they were absorbed into the suit's surface themselves. Fourze shrugged somewhat before he ran forward, his hand gripping the gun at his side and readying it!

The Hee-Hack Gun blared out two klaxon alarms loudly with a fierce male voice crying out, " _ **LIMIT BREAK!"**_

Aiming the gun like it was a rifle, with both hands tightening around the grip and trigger, Fourze shot a gigantic blast of fire that ripped through the air as if a small sun was shot forward!

Mako gripped her bat as tightly as she could, before throwing it forward with as much force as she had in her entire body! The swing she launched was enough to make the air respond with a violent crack, actually shattering the dimensional barrier in a manner that would make a true father and man proud of his daughter.

"NOT ENOUGH! NOT YET… NOT JUST YET GEN-CHAN… RYŪKO-CHAN! I HAVE TO… I HAVE TO FIGHT EVEN MORE TO PROVE MYSELF TO YOU!" Her heartfelt declaration brought tears to the Rider's eyes behind his helmet, while the Kamui wielder stepped next to the taller male, her odd eyes gaining slight tears of their own.

The two nodded at each other before they dashed forward just as Mako's swing launched the fireball skyward, the explosion it launched upon detonation sent a rain of fire falling back towards the three fighters!

Amidst a hailstorm of flame, the three met with their fists clashing, Mako's slamming into the Rider and Kamui wielder's faces, while their respective right and left arms meet her cheeks. The force of their punches meeting caused the air to crack further, then shatter, cosmic energy flowing out and enveloping them all in a huge explosion.

The entire school went quiet as all three were obscured, so quiet a pin being dropped would make a huge racket.

As the smoke cleared, they could see the three figures, Mako smiled widely, even as her outfit begun ripping apart piece by piece, its fibers flowing into Ryūko's body. Fourze flipped the switches up slowly, transforming back to normal while Ryūko did the same in a flash of sparkles.

Both friends reached out with their hands, the chipmunk girl grabbed them eagerly, as both the Kamui Wielder and Kamen Rider held her up with proud grins… even if she was now in nothing but her underwear, a pair of pink bra and panties that really showed blessings. Blessings that Ira didn't notice he was staring at longer than he had to.

"Mako-chan…" Gentaro smiled, showing his acceptance for his friend once again, "You really are stronger than anyone else! Satsuki-chan… We request permission to officially disband the Neo Kamen Rider Fight Club… And instead, form the Neo Kamen Rider Fan Club!"

Standing far above the rider and her rival, Satsuki couldn't help the slight smirk that crossed her face, even with the foiling of her plan… Gentaro was just the kind of guy she couldn't hate for winning.

"Request… accepted. Effective immediately you are no longer Two-Star viable however. You may climb up the ranks again if you wish." Satsuki's judgement was declared and with that the trio were met by a cheering Mankanshoku clan, Omiko, Maiko, and Takaharu all laughing happily with them.

Mako caught a last glance of Ira nodding at her, and she gave him a big smile and thumbs up! The giant turned around so no one but a snidely smiling Nonon saw the matching blush he had on his face.

Said girl gave a last curious look at the Rider, her gaze taking in his huge smile with a curious stare, "Satsuki-chan really… really thinks highly of you space-nerd, so don't disappoint her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AWRIGHT! WE HAD A HUGE FIGHT AND DRAMA UP THE WAZOO THIS CHAPTER!

We introduced the Akuma twins formally into the canon, and I hope we handled them well!

We also had the conclusion of Big Bad Banchou Mako's arc, and we unveiled Fire States onto the battlefield!  
What will happen next chapter? Well, we'll see when we get there! We're moving along nicely, so as a reward for your patience, we're giving you two omakes, one a preview for the next major arc, and the other to follow up the story of the Kisaragi family! Hope you enjoy both! Me and the Swordslinger worked hard as hell, so until next time, I'm off to record another chapter!

The Lord Of Pages, Bids you so long, farewell, until next time~

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Omake by The Swordslinger:

 **The Kisaragi Family Pt. 3**

The group followed Kiryu, the imposing man looking completely calm despite having two devils, a very hot-blooded group of teens, a trap mistress, a tsundere-ish tennis player, and Mako behind him. The district they were in had everything for everyone, even arcades.

And the middle-aged man wasn't old enough to not play some games.

" _RELOAD_!" the machine before Kazuma and Gentaro shouted as they used plastic pistols to shoot at zombies.

"I can't believe they have House Of The Dead 2!" Gentaro cheered, saving all the civilians in his path with practiced aim from using the Fire Switch.

"This arcade is old-school, and the owner loves good games." The suited man said as he and his nephew kept pumping zombies and monsters full of digital lead. The others were watching intently or cheering for the two as they got to the last boss and defeated it with relative ease, "But I must admit, after fighting real zombies these games are a bit too easy…"

"Ugh, don't mention zombies, dear uncle!" Scanty groaned, shuddering at some bad memories.

Kneesocks nodded, hugging herself, "After a bad experience with them, we'd like to not go into details after some measurements we had to take to be the Scanty and Kneesocks that love their cousin."

Scanty nodded, "Yeah, after all, family reunions would have literally stunk!"

The red-locked girl arched a brow, "Do I really want to know? I mean, zombies… Really?"

Maiko pushed up her glasses, speaking dryly, "Would you put it past this family after seeing that Gentaro is actually related to demons?"

The banchou girl raised a finger, and lowered it soon after, Senketsu speaking, " **That was a good point she made, you did good avoiding to counter it**."

Meanwhile, Mako was busy at a dancing machine, her feet tapping the tiles at mad speeds with a big smile on her face.

As she kept getting a high score, there was a voice behind her, "Whoa… nee-san, you're really good."

Mako did a peace sign with one hand, winking at her tiny fan, "Mako's just happy that she's with her friends! That's good enough to make her dance this well!" And with a jump, and both feet stamping down, she finished the song with a perfect score and a smile, "Plus, Mako liked to do these kinds of things ever since she was little to find friends to play with."

The one who spoke to her was a tiny boy in a banchou outfit. He had sharp eyes, a small body, a black school uniform with an open trench coat and, the most noticeable feature, his hair was done in a way that resembled two enormous horns.

"Uncle Akira, think you could beat her?" he asked to a far bigger, as in around seven to eight foot tall, version of himself with a muscular body that bordered impossible. In short, if he were taller and a bit buffer he'd be as big as a certain frog themed president of the Disciplinary Committee.

But his hair, unlike the kid's, was done in three massive spikes pulled backwards like some famous blue hedgehog back in his earliest days.

The man, Akira, smiled softly, "I'm not that good with these games. Besides, I promised your mother to take you to buy pudding."

The little kid nodded, "You said you knew a place with the best, so you got to keep your promise of taking me there."

The tall man, characterized by a stoic face, smile slightly, "We will, it's just that I think I saw…" his eyes widened slightly before he smiled, "Uncle Kiryu… Cousin Gentaro."

Said suited man lowered his plastic gun after he and Gentaro finished the game, the pompadour teen gasped, "Akira-aniki!" the rider shouted before racing to the tall man.

The pompadour clad rider lifted one fist with a wide grin, Akira rising a fist that was roughly the size of the Rider's upper body. Both slammed their fists together, the rumble that sounded making the air shatter with manly passion.

Kiryu stepped by his two nephews and dropped his hands onto their shoulders even though one was far bigger than he was. The three men, a banchou, a yakuza, and a delinquent, all looked beyond happy to be with each other.

Scanty and Kneesocks both joined their family, the two demonesses chuckling as they teased the little boy who looked embarrassed by their attention, "Aunt Scanty, Auntie Kneesocks, stoppit! I'm a grown man! Mom told me I was!"

"Aw, our family gets cute each generation, doesn't it Miss Kneesocks?" the green head said, pinching his cheek.

"Indeed, dear sister. Little Rai has certainly grown far more adorable." The bluenette commented as she poked the kid's hairdo.

Whirling around, Gentaro's huge grin made the kid stop whining, before he rushed forward and playfully punched at the rider, whose hands slapped aside the punch barrage in a mock-spar. The two grinned widely while Akira crossed his arms, the large man smiling to himself.

Kiryu looked amused himself as he watched his youngest nephew play with the rider, Scanty and Kneesocks both hugged an arm around each other and cheered the two of them on, their demonic visages being replaced with cheerful grins.

Maiko for her part was having trouble keeping foam from her mouth, "A-A real K-K-Kongou… a species that evolved to a point of perfection… Gentaro shares blood with one?"

Takaharu, who had admired the fighting spirit Akira had even while at ease, turned to her, "Not to be rude, but what's so impressive about that?"

"Indeed." Akira said, though he didn't sound mad, "I'm Gentaro's cousin, Akira Kongou. That's all I see myself as. As for you… I'm glad to meet the friends my cousin has made in this new school he's attending. It's a pleasure." He gave them a polite bow, showing that his side of the family had been one of the branches that took their good manners seriously.

Omiko paused for a bit, "This family's filled with really nice guys… for the most part at least." She mumbled the last part to herself, given that the red-skinned girls could be kind and all but the way they preached their rules sounded a bit too dictator-like in some parts.

"What're you here for, aniki?" Gentaro asked his towering cousin.

Akira smiled, "I was about to get pudding. I'd be delighted if you could join me and Rai."

Gentaro pumped his fists, "Do you even have to ask?! Just tell us where it is!"

Akira nodded and the group followed, and on the way he decided to make some conversation, "How's our grandfather?"

Gentaro frowned, "He's still a bit sad that my aunt, I mean your mom…"

Akira breathed deeply, "Don't worry, I can figure out… She was his daughter, after all. Is he doing ok?"

Gentaro beamed, "What do you think?! He's been teaching me some good moves! He even taught me a few neat kicks before I transferred to my new school!"

Takaharu walked forward, "Wait, Gentaro-bro, your grandfather is your master? The man that taught you how to fight?"

Akira nodded, "Our grandfather used to be, back in the day… a very old school but honorable gang leader. Some people said he took on two entire yakuza clans when they threatened one of his friends, and he won without a scratch."

Maiko opened her mouth, but quickly closed it, and finally formed the most coherent words she could muster, "You know, I was about to call you on that but… at this point, I'm willing to believe you."

Kiryu nodded, "Uncle Kisaragi was one of the few men that inspired me to learn from the streets, not only from a dojo… I'll admit it wasn't the best education since in my younger days I wasn't a role model, but thanks to that I can stand on my own two feet."

Mako finally asked something, "So… how strong is your grandfather, Gen-chan?"

The rider, the banchou, and the yakuza all stopped walking. Kneesocks and Scanty had lost nearly all color of their skin, and even Rai had trouble not shivering.

Gentaro put on a smile, if a tad forced, "He is still strong… quite so…"

Akira sighed, "It's a testament to human strength and will that my own father wouldn't mess with him even given our grandfather's old age."

Kiryu nodded, "It's no wonder our family ended up marrying demons given his strength and that of his siblings."

Scanty giggled awkwardly, "Well, even demons had to wonder if he was actually one of them."

Kneesocks pushed up her glasses, "Truly, he's taught Gentaro well, but even at this point in his life we can never be too cautious if we train with him."

Miles away, good old Gorou Kisaragi smiled as he made his way merrily through a busy shopping district.

"H-Help, someone help!" the old man, his biker jacket flowing in the wind when he saw a couple of men, one armed with a knife and another holding a woman, trying to mug said lady.

"Is there a problem?" he asked casually, using his friendly grandfatherly voice.

"Beat it, old man, or it's you who'll be-" and that's all the thief with the knife got before Gentaro's grandfather grabbed the knife, snapped the blade in half with his thumb, and with his grip also holding the thug's hand he yanked the crook to introduce him to a proper punch.

The other thief quickly grabbed a nearby trash can and tried to smash the old man's face with it, big mistake. Before he could get close, the elder biker was right in front of him and had rammed his knee on the thief's gut.

It wouldn't have been impressive if he were a normal man. What happened next stunned the woman into silence when the man that had been holding her was sent flying back into a wall which cracked upon impact.

And then, like nothing had happened, the old man bowed to her, "Have a nice trip on your way home, young lady. And be careful, these alleys are full of mean people. Well, see ya."

And like that he walked off, like nothing had happened.

She just looked amazed at his departure, blushing slightly as he was a true man even into his old age.

"Now, I believe my lovely grandchildren are at an arcade was it? Been a little bit since I went to one of those…do they still have that lovely game with that Plumber and the giant monkey throwing barrels? Jump…man was it?" He asked himself with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cosmic Tales Across Time #1: The Magical Girl Club Arrives! Omiko's Pride At Stake!?

"Magical Girl Pose!"

Things could have gone better for the Rider Club than meeting magical girls in odd poses with their mini-skirts, manes, and ribbons flowing in the wind. Their captain wasn't around, but the sight of them made Omiko scowl. She looked like an angry shark about to take a bite out of whatever fool tried to jump it for easy fame and glory.

"Magical Girl Robo is on the spotlight!" said a box mounted on a unicycle. It had blinking lightbulbs at the front and whoever was inside clearly mastered the art of the unicycle. She, however, had only a cardboard box painted pink with lights, and her hands sticking out of holes at the sides with red gloves… And she carried large bazookas in each hand.

"Magical Girl Gothic Lolita is here… and stuff…" stated a girl in a black leotard with hearts over her breasts, long black hair done in messy ponytails, and black boots. She did show her behind, though her face, a round form defining stoic and cold, showed no emotion. She also hefted a massive black scythe over her shoulder. One of her eyes glowed a bright blue as she spun the scythe around until it transformed into a gigantic cannon, her pale almost albino skin almost shining in the sun.

"Magical Girl Dino… Wait a minute." The pink T-Rex fumbled with its head, its little arms finally pulling it off to show the face of the girl in the costume, facing a wall and not our heroes, "Where are they?"

Omiko grabbed her face with one hand and dragged it down slowly in utmost irritation, her racket being clenched tightly with the other, and moved forward, "All of you please move forward. If I don't beat the snot out of these idiots I won't be able to feel clean."

"Magical Girl Sexy Devil is here! Bow before me peons!" A spotlight shone down upon the group, before an explosion of flame heralded a newcomer. With wild blue hair worn in a pair of messy tufts, bat wings and a red devil tail, a sizable but not entirely huge bust contained if barely in a white top, and blood red eyes, Magical Girl Sexy Devil cut a daring figure. She wore a white mini-skirt that had skull emblems attached to each of her hips, and a longer trailing attachment that covered her decently sized caboose.

Spinning a massive double-pointed spear with a toothy smile, she was suddenly kicked to the side when another voice loudly declared, "Magical Girl Trap Mistress is here too!"

An exceedingly pretty girl stepped forward, clad in a heavenly looking dress that was patterned after a wedding gown mixed with a combat suit, she threw back the veil covering her face, revealing a divine looking face with light bluish purple hair.

Praying in a seemingly divine fashion, a huge collection of spikes, blades, and whirling assortments of torture weapons appeared from behind her when she hiked up her dress, revealing that she was a he underneath.

If the boyish yet still effeminate figure were any indications, the name Trap Mistress wasn't just for show.

Blinking slowly, then slapping her face, Omiko looked behind her to see Maiko just as weirded out as she was. Ryūko as always looked plain irritated at the nonsense in front of her, while Kamen Rider Fourze rubbed the back of his helmet with a chuckle.

"Senketsu, let's take these idiots out and get back to the real business we have with the club Mako wants us to fight..."

" **Right!"**

"Get out." Omiko told them, stopping the red-locked girl before she could pull out the pin on her glove, "Like I said, I have to take care of these idiots if I want to live with myself… To think these were my club members."

"We're free from your tyranny and are now independent women!" they shouted as one, but with Trap Mistress there was something beyond wrong that made both Gentaro and Takaharu shudder.

The blonde's words carried the determination of someone that would keep a promise or kick their own rear to force themselves to carry their word. That and anger beyond measures if the way she held her racket like a serial killer would hold an axe also gave the message she would end the thing her club had become. Magical Girl Dino put on her head and finally faced her enemy, her T-Rex's robotic arm aimed at her former club captain.

"Don't you mean to annoy me?" Omiko said dryly.

"It serves you right. After all, we were… uh…" she took off her robot suit's head again, its T-Rex arm fishing something into a pocket on its chest, a paper, "Let's see… Hikari-san said… Ahem… We were oppressed by you, Hakodate Omiko, forcing our individuality out of us by using those uniforms and never letting our feminine side bloom with your… Oh… Um…"

"Out with it, Saori Dina." Her former captain said, growing irritated, "Didn't you join my club to be more confident? Show me, then."

Dina nodded, and spoke firmly, "Your… ugly, fat face. Nasty teeth. Your hyena laugh. And the fact you're only more voluptuous because you're fatter. Signed, Magical Girl Hikari. P.S. You're still too fat. XOXO… Oh wait, that means… Kiss, hug, big kiss, big hug…"

As Dina read that with squinted eyes, the Rider Club started to take steps away from their pigtailed friend when seeing fire erupt around her. Her pigtails stood on end, floating above her head, her teeth were born into a ferocious scowl before she visibly cooled down when Fourze placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmph. Like I care what that pink haired bint says about me… you girls… I'll teach you why I'm still your better, even if I'm not your captain anymore. This Omiko Hakodate promises it!" She rose her racket and pointed it with a harsh swish, an air current blowing past her and knocking the magical girls back with sheer strength.

Hefting the tennis racket on her shoulder, then adjusting her glasses with an angry grimace, the blonde haired tennis captain left with Fourze following her.

"Now I remember why Satsuki made her captain..." Maiko mumbled after seeing the shark toothed young woman effortlessly beat the One-Star students.

Rubbing her head, Dina mumbled softly, "Well… that could've gone a little worse… glad it didn't… Sorry Omiko." She bounded away with the rest, while the tennis club captain stewed over her desire to beat the ever-loving crap out of her rebellious ex club members.


	8. Zodiarts on the move! A Samurai was?

AWESOME! We had an epic turn out last chapter! We concluded the Big Bad Banchou Mako arc, introduced the Akuma Twins formally into the story, had Gentaro unveil Fire States, and made the bonds between everyone stronger!

I can't wait to get going since this chapter is a cool down chapter. Not to spoil much, but we've got big plans for what's going to come your way, and we're going to have a lot of fun here!

It goes without saying, that both of Gentaro's family members were from extraordinarily manly material.

Kazuma Kiryu is the respective hero and the name of his adoptive father from the Ryu Ga Gotoku franchise AKA Yakuza in America and Europe. There is no finer game series that has visceral face-pulping martial arts combat and the extremely important shirtless rooftop battle with fists.

Akira Kongou is from Kongou Banchou, a series that my brother in all but blood dragged me into and one I found immense joy and pleasure in watching. If you haven't found the time to experience it, fix that, it is a fantastic manly manga with a badass hero who is like Jotaro Kujo but less stoic and more hot-blooded and inspirational. It has a huge cast of great and memorable characters who in their own way inspire and make others believe in the spirit of the Banchou.

Without further ado, neither I nor my partner in crime and older bro in all but blood The Swordslinger own Kamen Rider Fourze, Kill la Kill, or whatever madness we throw in!

We proudly present! The Ex-Club Captains' Counter Strike Offensive! And the Magical Girl and Boxing Clubs Captains' Revenge!

Recommended listening for this chapter.

Blumenkranz: Kill La Kill OST.  
Zodiarts Appearance: Kamen Rider Fourze OST.

Zodiarts Arrival: Kamen Rider Fourze OST.

Ping Pong Circulate: Kill La Kill OST.

 _Italics for Flashbacks, Thoughts, and Henshin voice._

 **Bold for Zodiarts and Senketsu's voice.**

 _ **Bold and Italic for Limit Breaks.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yellow energy surged up and outwards, flowing, spiraling, then molding itself into its owner.

Omiko was pissed off, with a capital P. Meeting the Magical Girl Club had reignited her passion and rage, so long left unkindled thanks to the warm friendship she had with her club and Gentaro. She had her racket ramming a tennis ball viciously against the back alley walls outside the Mankanshoku residence. Every shot made an indent in the wall before the ball bounced back to her.

Sitting down on a relatively clean trash can, Maiko resisted the urge to bite her nails in frustration. Looking over her notepad with fastidious intent, she paused every few seconds to write something down, then ripped a page out and rewrote it.

"No, no, no…! Not good enough, I need these, and this, not those…!" She muttered to herself, sighing eventually when she noticed Takaharu was sparring with Gentaro.

The Rider was in full gear, and had on a pair of boxing pads over his mitts. The boxer was slamming his fists repeatedly into the soft pads, the loud whacks moving in with his swaying body.

"What're you doing, Maiko-chan?" Gentaro asked while shaking a sore hand. Even through the mitts, Takaharu could crack some bones, and even with the armor the boxer's punches were relentless enough to cause some numbing.

"Now that I think about it, haven't you been collecting junk and doodling for some time." Takaharu added.

She sighed, "It's something I've been working on for some time, and it's also far more productive than our club captain over there."

Speaking of the squirrel girl… Ryūko and Mako were relaxing next to each other, but even she could see that the red locked girl was training in her own way. The girl was meditating as best she could, her scissor blade held on her lap, while Senketsu's eye was shut wide. Red energy surged over their body and focused itself through her form, occasionally creating red flames to appear up and over her flesh.

And Mako was... just sleeping, her head on her best friend's shoulder and drool pouring down her mouth with a soft, "Zzzz... zzz…" as her drool kept on coming. She dreamt about things that would only make sense to herself.

For some reason they involved Gentaro wearing a striped suit, having his eyes closed, and journeying throughout an underground and making friends with a bunch of monsters before he worked hard to deal with a flower's plans.

"That bitch Hikari, that bitch Hikari, that bitch Hikari…THAT BITCH HIKARI! MOCK ME WILL YOU!?" Omiko shouted and rammed her tennis racket even harder, the staccato of blows picked up in speed until the very air vibrated with their ricocheting.

Her yellow energy turned a blinding gold before her eyes seemed to shine through her glasses, two frozen chips of azure that showed her pure determination to beat the girl under her own power.

A passing by Mataro stared, a camera in his hands, "Can't believe there's people who pay for pictures of angry tennis girls… Can't blame them, though." Surely an odd taste, but one that paid money with Omiko's current state of mind.

The shark-toothed girl was beyond mad, "No one mocks me, no mocks my friends, no one mocks my hard work, no one mocks my weight…! AND NO ONE LAUGHS AT ANY OF THAT!"

Whirling around, with a backhanded swing, the tennis ball embedded itself into the wall, drilling its way through solid concrete like a corkscrew. Finally breathing heavily, the busty blonde tennis player wiped her face, sweat pouring down slowly from her face.

Getting up slowly, Maiko chuckled in a dark way after putting down her notepad, "Done. With these blueprints I just need the parts to finish it all." She said simply before she gleefully yanked Omiko's tennis racket out of her hands, then swiped Takaharu's boxing gloves.

"Hey! What the Hell, Maiko!?" Omiko snapped out furiously until she saw Maiko upending trash cans, boxes, and everything else she could find, even smashing windows and yanking stuff out.

"Shush! Science is happening! I watched like fifty episodes of MacGyver on repeat to learn how to do this! I just need your junk to finally finish this masterpieces of my utter genius" the trap mistress was a fan of makeshift traps, so the show stuck to her like glue covered leeches, "Watch… I'm going to give you two something to even the edge between Satsuki's Life-Fiber goons!"

Gentaro paused, turning to her in awe, and pumped his arms cheerfully, "That's Maiko-chan for you, always ready to break through with her wit!"

Whirling around with a triumphant and in some ways mad scientist grin, Maiko pushed her glasses up smugly, "I'm making you two weapons, the first of the Maiko Ōgure Anti Life-Fiber Series!" she cackled, making Gentaro think he may have been better shutting up.

"Oh, Maiko-chan…?" he worried that her mental health may have deteriorated more than usual.

"My aunt Naomi taught me everything I know about jury-rigging stuff like this, she even taught me how to make beam katanas. Long story there, not the time to tell you all of it." Maiko said as she started attaching, removing, sliding, working, and greasing objects to their respective items.

The sounds of sawing and tools being worked came along with her work, and before long she had finished and presented her finished products with a smug grin.

In Omiko's hands, she now had a stainless steel tennis racket without the net. Its chrome colored finish displayed multiple knobs, switches, and pieces that seemed to do nothing at first.

The hilt when she swung it forward in a testing swish extended suddenly, making her gape when she held a tennis racket the size of a battle axe. Swishing it back shortened it, and when she pressed a small switch near the hilt the empty racket hole glowed suddenly before a bright red laser net appeared almost like a spider was weaving it.

"Ahuhuhuh… Now you see the undeniable genius of I! MAIKO ŌGURE! THE MO ALF 01 IS READY TO GO!" Gentaro tried snapping his fingers, but the mad genius girl was already too gone in her moment. Maiko even bent her body backwards at an unnatural degree with her arms extended, gripping nothing as she kept on laughing.

Omiko stared at the cackling genius and turned around, "Screw that noise. Death-Racket. That's what I'm calling this baby." Omiko said with a fanged smile while she rammed a tennis ball with the racket.

The energy net charged the small sphere with an overload of pure energy, then shot it forward as if out of a cannon. The resulting crimson explosion blew the fanged girl's pigtails back dramatically, her long golden hair waving wildly behind her head while a gigantic toothy smile grew positively demonic at the sight of the destruction unleashed by the blast.

An entire building crumbled to dust in front of them, thankfully no one lived in it but the sight was still astonishing.

Fourze clapped eagerly, making her blush slightly but take a proud bow anyway, "Well done, Maiko-chan, Omiko-chan! You were always great fighters, but now it's like you two have found an actual bond as friends!" he was so happy they could see his soul crying, a tiny red heart glowing in his chest was spilling manly tears, "Working together like this… This is what I live for! Yosh! I'm going to work extra hard for your sakes!"

Takaharu laughed, "Should have guessed he'd be like that. It's both predictable and endearing." He gave a grin and turned to the self-proclaimed genius girl, "So, what are these new gloves of mine?"

"Here you go… the MO ALF 02 and 03!" Maiko looked a bit irked by Omiko overriding her very hard thought name, and she personally hoped that Takaharu would prove more accepting of her genius.

The two gloves she handed to him were boxing gloves that were unlike any other in the world.

The first was a gigantic fist, almost more of a cestus or a set of brass knuckles, with extended and vicious looking spikes over the knuckles, a drill piece for the thumb, and glowing blue circles over the palms. Said circles resembled a spiral inlaid over a Celtic circle. When he slipped the glove over his left fist, the glyph like symbols shone brilliantly, than covered the glove in an energy field.

The second glove was deceptively simple looking, a simple looking white glove that when he put it on showed its real power. In a gigantic flash of light, the entire glove gained a stunning golden finish, appearing like it was an armored gauntlet. With a simple jab, the fist itself shot forward like a rocket, a golden chain snapping it back onto his hand at a speed faster than even Fourze could keep up with.

Putting both fists up in a classic southpaw stance, he shot a barrage of jabs that appeared like falling comets. Blazing heat seared the air until he was actually weaving a firestorm of punches, the rubble that was still crumbling after Omiko's slice melted into slag due to the burning power of his blows.

"Heh… nuts to that name Maiko. These two are my Monday One and my Sunday Two." He swiped a thumb over his nose, the weapons of mass punching destruction changing into a white and black pair of fingerless gloves with a mere flick of his wrists.

With their new weapons, both Omiko and Takaharu felt that they could finally keep up with Gentaro and Ryūko's growing power, and thus hold their own weight.

Little did the group know that Satsuki wasn't the only player on the chessboard, and that someone had arrived in Japan who would throw the entire game into turmoil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting immaculate and glimmering in her massive office, atop a gigantic seat that seemed equal parts throne as it was office chair, it could be stated that Ragyō was a queen, nay an empress.

Clad only in a glimmering silken robe that showed a scandalous hint of flesh, and with a pure crystal glass of the richest and most expensive wine in the world which dated back to two centuries before she was even born, made in Italy and aged for that long until now, she seemed utterly content with herself at the moment.

Her hair when out of its wing like style seemed to fall in a glimmering rainbow sheet down her neck, even her red eyes seemed calmer and more tranquil at the moment.

The reason for this lack of intensity came from her reverent gaze upon a picture. A picture that she had went to an extraordinary amount of trouble to get, even going so far as trading valuable information with that detestable Gamou to get it.

From a space station that had been considered faulty for the image it captured, and as a result dismantled, it showed a figure captured deep within the galaxy, far away from the planet and even bordering the ends of the Milky Way.

It was one that she had an absolute invested interest in, even bordering fascination and obsession. It was a blue colored figure, with a black chest, a rocket shaped helmet, and most fascinating of all, space itself flowed through its masculine form.

He wielded a sword that was both a rocket and a blade mixed into a perfect meld, a weapon that her eyes drilled into and then into its wielder. She saw what few didn't, the absurd power of the figure was fueled entirely by the Cosmos itself.

Cosmic Energy, space's purest form of power, what the Life-Fibers themselves clustered around and believed to originally be born from, the power of the galaxy and the universe beyond was infinite.

She would even dare say it was possibly akin to God in her eyes, the Life-Fibers that infused every section of her incredible form pulsed and ached to see the Cosmos with her own eyes.

She wanted to be out there, not in the filth encrusted sphere she was stuck on and had been trapped in her entire life. Memories of a past she had buried under devotion to her true master were reminisced upon, then instantly discarded in favor of her attention upon the figure.

Her obsession began with what she witnessed in that picture, space itself flowed into him, it enveloped him, it caressed him, it empowered him to a point that she was amazed at.

Against opponents that would break any other, even compare to a Kamui wielder in some aspects, he not only survived, he flourished, as space powered him further he went to greater and greater heights beyond his human limits.

A human who was superior to every other naked ape in her eyes, a human who was chosen by space not because he could hear its voice but because his love for it was founded upon pure joy at its wonders, a human who could wield its power freely because it wished him too.

"Kamen Rider Fourze. Gentaro Kisaragi, age seventeen going upon eighteen, second year in high school because of his grades, no remarkable features other than a body in the prime of its life and an ability to befriend anyone… Yet those who meet him flock to follow him, he defies those in power to make his way, and the universe revolves around him to follow his powerful decisions… How magnifique…!"

Her body ached and pulsed even harder with pure want as she admired the picture she was now holding in one hand, the other hand dipping below her robes, a sinful smile full of enrapture and desire overtaking her face.

Back at the training scene, Gentaro felt himself shiver involuntarily.

He felt more uneasy than when he met his cousin Harara on a winter he wanted forgotten, and the red headed girl seemed far more intense than she usually was. Thankfully his cousin Kakugo was there, but something about how terrifying Harara had been stayed with him, he didn't know if she had wanted to kill or embrace him that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an odd day to go to school and finding how things had changed in one's club when it displayed itself proudly in the middle of the courtyard.

"One two, three four, we don't care 'bout that Omiko whore! Five six, seven, eight, she's who we magical girls will obliterate! GOOO MAGICAL GIRLS!"

While Gentaro was worried about his odd premonition, and his memories of his terrifyingly strong cousin, Hikari Naito and the Magical Girl Club were doing a peppy cheer meet that wouldn't be out of place in the actual Cheerleading Club.

If it wasn't for how Magical Girl Trap Mistress and Sexy Devil were waving a banner with a cartoonish parody of Omiko with blown up glasses, buckteeth and pimples on it, and how Magical Girl Robo and Dino were both waving flags with Hikari's face upon them.

"Mankanshoku, Fukuroda, hold her!" Maiko shouted, and as if they had something implanted in their mind the boxer and the slacker tackled Omiko before she could go on a rampage against the magical girls.

"Let me go! I shall make her existence one so miserable she won't even feel the embrace of death!" she screamed while clawing at the floor to reach the large amounts of pink that was the club.

"Hikari Naito!"

Said pink girl turned to see a certain banchou with the fanciest of pompadours and a friendly smile, "Huh? Aren't you the bad guy that needs to be shown the error of his ways?" she asked, clearly following the magical girl plot formula of clichés.

Gentaro grinned, "You've gone against a former comrade. I believed magical girls could reach to anyone to save them. I watched enough Madoka to know of the bad things too! That is why I will befriend you next!"

Cue his manly fist pumping towards the new friend he was determined to make.

And then cue the highest pitched laugh to ever terrorize your ears, "Hee-hee-hee-hee! Is this a joke?!" Hikari laughed with a hand near her mouth. "Don't you know magical girls always fight the ugly monsters and those arrogant pretty people that pretend to be nice?! Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

"That laugh's going to bleed my ears dry…" the feather-haired drifter groaned, feeling tempted to reach for her scissor blade, but didn't. Why? Gentaro said he'd try to befriend Hikari.

As this point, everyone was willing to accept his ways… it didn't mean her grip loosened on her sword, though. If the pink magical girl tried to attack Gentaro, she'd be forced to change her name to Magical Girl Corpse.

"Then…" Gentaro said as he approached the magical girls and pointed at them, "Since magical girls like Usagi-chan in Sailor Moon end up fighting along and for their friends… I'll befriend everyone in this club as well!"

The entire courtyard was silent.

Magical Girl Dino, or Dina Saori as she was commonly known, trembled in her pink T-Rex suit, "That's… That's… uh…"

Hikari beamed, "Since magical girls never associate with the wicked the likes of that crocodile mouthed hussy behind you, any girl that associates with a bad guy in this club will be kicked out." Her eyes sparkled in delight, "If you befriend them, you'll take away their One-Star status!"

It took three seconds of being stunned into silence for the entire Rider Club to let out, simultaneously, a loud "WHAT?!"

Hikari twirled, showering the floor with sparkling dust, "Magical girls never submit to ugly things in canon. What do you think we're in, an adult comic?" and here she showed a cheeky grin, "That is why we'll keep our beloved things close by keeping all that's pretty close to us and never letting anything ugly come to our life."

"Y-Yeah!" Magical Girl Dino said, soon followed by the others.

And to that, Gentaro grinned, "Yosh!" he squatted before them, like a traditional banchou, "That means I have to make sure you can see again, Hikari Naito!"

"W-What?!" the pink girl just couldn't believe him! How can he be so damn cheerful after everything she told him?!

"Keeping pretty and shiny things around is nice, but I can tell you've been blinded by them." He hooked a thumb to his face, "I'll make sure to help you see beyond that light!"

Maiko finally dropped the bomb, "Do you think Gentaro gets weirder each day?"

Hearing that, the poor Rider fell face down on the floor, "Come on, Maiko-chan, don't ruin the moment!"

Hikari glared at it all, nearly about to growl before recalling what she was supposed to be, "A magical girl is never mad… a magical girl is never mad…" she repeated as a mantra before walking off, ignoring the Rider Club while the others followed.

Omiko was finally set free, but Mako and Takaharu remained close to her, "Mako thinks you should be careful with who you befriend, Gen-chan. Those magical girls don't even have a pose like yours! A magical girl that doesn't pose putting her heart in every motion and muscle to show off her pure spirit in a single stance is like a Mako who doesn't devote her life to enjoy her lunch with her friends!"

As if it made sense, Gentaro got up and nodded with his arms crossed and a serious look on her face, "That is why I must help her, Mako-chan! All that spirit they have is only skin deep! I can't sense anything from their hearts! It's like Sakura-chan didn't have her friend Tomoko giving her cute outfits to capture those magical cards!"

"Wait a damn!" Ryūko got out, "How the Hell do you know so much of something as girly as magical girl anime?! Mako I can understand, but you?"

Takaharu coughed into his fist with a faint blush, "I uh… I... grew with a bit of Sakura Card Captor…" he poked his fingers together, "I-I was around her age when I first watched it and…"

"No, no, don't say anything else…" Ryūko grumbled, putting a hand to her face, "I'll pretend this never happened and just question what the big idea is. Gentaro?"

The Rider nodded, "If they're magical girls then… we have to find the monsters and evildoers they fight and help them defeat true evil!"

There was a pregnant pause in the whole courtyard.

Omiko spoke next, "What's plan B?"

Gentaro stared at her dumbfounded, "What do you mean?"

"Let's get straight to it, please." Maiko pleaded, pinching the bridge of her nose to lessen an incoming migraine.

The pompadour clad youth hummed, "Hmm… Well, there's someone who could help us, but… he's a guy, not a magical girl. Even if he's cool when using his magical rings, I don't think he'd be of much help…"

Takaharu put a hand to his chin, "We may need a feminine touch here."

"Ahem…" the two spectacled and the red-locked girls said, staring at him in disbelief.

The boxer replied calmly, "I meant something more pink aisle oriented."

The three girls were about to say something, but couldn't. Sadly, they realized he had a point. If Gentaro and Takaharu were more into magical girls than them then questions needed answering.

Mako was about to speak, but noticed something small around the corner of her eye, "Oh, hello. Are you lost?"

The one she spoke to was a little girl of twelve at best given her small stature and lack of womanly curves. She also wore a traditional blue sailor uniform like Mako's. But then Omiko recognized the brown hair in a side ponytail, the fang popping from the corner of the girl's mouth, and the big, round yellow eyes.

"I…" Dina Saori started, looking down, "I want to… to…"

Omiko narrowed her eyes, "Stand up!"

The small seventeen year old girl stood straight up, "Dina Saori reporting for duty, captain!" she shouted with a slight quiver to her voice, and her body firm like a trained soldier's.

The petite girl then closed her eyes, feeling herself tear up under her former captain's stare, "Out with it." Omiko could be cruel, but she couldn't be mean the only former member of her club that didn't try to be mean unless Hikari said so.

"I... I can help you… become friends with everyone…" Dina whispered, "But…"

"But?!" Ryūko asked, making the girl jump back a few inches, which immediately made her feel bad when Dina's big yellow eyes started to tear up, "Oh, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"N-No…" she said, trying to sound more confident, "I just don't know what to say here, sorry. I… I joined Omiko-san's club to be less afraid of, well, being me. I just joined the others to remain part of a club, and it still doesn't work. All I want is… is…"

Maiko pinched the bridge of her nose, "Go ahead, say it. I know nearly every single little secret in the life of everyone, like how the Tea Ceremony Club captain is afraid of snails, cats, and rabbits."

Dina nodded and decided to be honest, "It's my boyfriend… Kazama Ikki."

"Oh…" Maiko went slack-jawed, "I… certainly didn't know that."

"Wait!" Ryūko cried, holding both hands up, "You? And that raccoon?"

Dina nodded, "I like boys younger than me, and since I look like this, he's a bit of a…"

Takaharu cringed, "Oh goodness, I feel a bit conflicted on what to think now."

"Well, I am a senior in age, and he's still a freshman…" Dina started with her face now bright red, "And he likes flat girls over voluptuous women since, in his own words, we look more innocent. He really doesn't like busty women. He may look mean, but he... Oh, I shouldn't talk this much."

Gentaro took only a moment before he proudly smiled and declared to the girl, "That's awesome! As long as you care for each other, then love can always find a way! Stand strong and proud of your love for him! Dina Saori, from now on and forever, you're one of my buds!"

Banging his chest twice, feudal drums echoed in the dinosaur themed magical girl's head before he pointed at her without hesitation.

She stepped back, her arms thrown up in a comedic fashion from the shock, "Bwaa uwaa, wait! Th-That's a little sudden, isn't it!? I was one of your enemies and I-"

He stepped forward, then held out his hand with an ear-splitting grin, "Let's be best buds from now on! We'll make Naito Hikari see reason and your boyfriend too!"

"I, I, uhwahahaha….!" Dina Saori wasn't good being under pressure, and Gentaro had a way of simply bonding with people even if they didn't want to bond with him.

"Just shake hands with him Dina. This idiot will become your friend even if he has to drag you out of your own Hell himself." Omiko had a toothy smirk on her face as she said that, but the warmth in her tone and eyes were unmistakable.

Unconsciously, Dina reached out for the pompadour clad Rider, and gripped his hand tightly. She felt it go up once, then down, Gentaro's grip making her unconsciously grip his hand as well. Pulling apart, he reached out with one fist as she made one of her own, as the two banged them together she heard feudal drums pound in her head dramatically.

Swiping his thumb underneath his nose, the brightly grinning young man smiled at Dina widely, "I'll accept all of you, the Magical Girl, the Tennis Player, the girl who loves her younger boyfriend, it doesn't matter who you are, because I'll be your best bud no matter what!"

Dina's eyes were spinning around rapidly at the insane amount of craziness she had to deal with, "U… Uwaaa! Wait, I am ok with this Gentaro-san… Just slow down and let me tell you why Hikari has become such a… a um…" She faltered until Omiko spoke out.

There was a scary sneer on the blonde's face, "Raging psychotic hoebag with the most friggin' annoying laugh ever?"

"Yeah… that… Well…" she played with her side ponytail before trying to be honest, "It all begins with her older brother Gin Naito…" Dina begun until Takaharu interrupted her with a raised brow.

"You don't mean Gin Naito the Knight and Chivalry club captain?" the short boxer put a thoughtful look, "Well, they do have the same name… Still to think they're related… crazy thought."

He paused when seeing Gentaro's eyes flash, "Does that mean…"

Mako's eyes were sparkling as she continued his sentence, "…there's a cool friend we can make?"

Takaharu chuckled heartily, "Of course. I've seen him at the Gardening club a few times with a shovel, he really likes helping with that sort of thing."

Dina quickly nodded at the boxer, "Yeah! That's him. See… Hikari really loves and looks up to her older brother. He has taken care of her for quite a long time since their parents go overseas for business very often, so they've been together for most of her life… When he got a girlfriend though, she snapped. Literally, she hasn't been the same since he and Karai Demidov started dating."

Maiko rubbed her chin curiously now, the sharp eyed girl commenting, "Karai Demidov of the Kunoichi and Assassin Club is together with Gin, eh?" She still had some memories to the meeting they had with the members of that club when she and the two other former captains tried to snap the Mankanshoku family out of their money trance, "Heh, they're a match made in heaven, or hell. They're polar opposites down to background and training, kind of surprising that the two get along half as well as they do."

"Is that so? You think discussing my relationship with my man is interesting? I could make a few pointed comments about your club captain's love life myself." A low and harsh female voice startled everyone present, Ryūko whirled around furiously, her scissor blade pointed at where she thought the voice came from.

"Who the hell is there!? SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" She whirled suddenly, as a pair of curved and vicious looking daggers were now pressing against her red sword. She kept them off her neck while a female presence revealed itself beside her with no warning whatsoever.

"Coward I might be, but I'm still good enough to cut off the head of Satsuki-san's most annoying enemy with nothing anyone can do for you…" The woman said in a rough purr.

The red locked girl grinned, "You talk a big load of crap, you know? I'm not dumb enough to let someone like you sneak so easily on me when they're so bloodthirsty."

The dagger wielder frowned and was about to retort until a hand landed on her arm, she turned her head to see Gentaro giving her a serious stare.

"Hey! Let's try to get along!" he said as, much to the kunoichi captain's surprise, he managed to get a hold of her daggers and pull her back without hurting her, "We wanted to see you anyway though Karai!" His face turned up into a bright smile that had the woman scoff as she pulled away from him, sheathing her daggers with a serious look of her own.

"What do you fools want with me? And why should I care?" She asked them with a tilt of her head.

They could finally see her in her full glory. Karai stood at Omiko's height with red hair flowing down to her mid-back, shark green eyes with purple eye-liner, black lipstick, and an odd choice for an outfit. Her chest was covered by a tube top with two red stars, showing a flat stomach that had the signs of a six pack in the making. Her arms were lean and feminine but packed with the same slight built, and ended in black armored gauntlets while her right shoulder sported a tattoo in the shape of a shuriken. Last but not least, she had a pair of black baggy pants with the legs inside a pair of black greaves. Said pants hugged her hips to a scandalous degree.

All in all, she looked like a traditional but still very anime kunoichi, the anime part being for the ridiculous curvature of a firm but round bubble shaped buttocks would make following her rather had due to the mesmerizing effect, and fighting her would be even harder with the flesh pounds she had, bigger than Omiko's yet not quite on Satsuki's or Mako's league.

Omiko stepped forward, the two women sizing each other up with annoyed frowns. Omiko didn't like that that Karai was bustier than she was, while Karai noted in annoyance that Omiko was better proportioned in terms of size distribution.

But what made Omiko mad was that Gentaro was still holding on to the kunoichi's wrist, and while she did know it was to keep her from gutting the crimson haired ninja like a fish, she just didn't like to see a woman dressed that way near such a good hearted doofus like the Rider.

"Did I say you could touch me? Only two people have that right." Karai said dangerously, her gaze cutting through Gentaro who merely smiled widely, being used to people who wanted him dead no matter what.

"I want to ask for your help! We're going to befriend Hikari Naito, and Dina-chan told us you were the key to learning how to do that!" Only Gentaro could be so blatantly obvious about his desires to befriend someone like Hikari, and his bright smile and earnest gaze caught the hardened kunoichi off guard completely.

"Are you brain dead?" she asked straight to the point.

"Don't know!" the sincere grin he had baffled the scantily clad female captain, "But I want to make as many friends as I can see, whether or not they're people who need someone to reach for them because everybody needs somebody! That's why, whenever I see someone lying to themselves… I want to hold out my hand in friendship, so they can accept themselves and I can accept all of them!"

Shocked into silence, Karai could only look at Gentaro in a new light, her harsh eyes taking in every single aspect of his sincere smile. She took half a second to realize he made a reference to one of her favorite songs too, but let it slide to talk.

"Alright… you want to know why Hikari is being such a little brat lately, do you now? It's all because I'm dating her big brother Gin." Karai sighed out, her gaze softening a little at the thought of her boyfriend.

She got up and moved away from Gentaro to stare out the window, her gaze turning back to them with a soft chuckle parting her lips, "It's really that simple…If you want to know more, go ask him about her later. He's away at the moment but he should be back within the week."

"Alright! Thank you for everything Karai!" The Rider's exuberant smile made her chuckle grimly, "Don't thank me just yet, I'll see if you're worth sparing depending on how you handle Hikari-chan…Until then, best be on your guard."

Throwing down a flash pellet, the Kunoichi Club Captain disappeared like the silent killer of the night that she was. Leaving the Neo Kamen Rider Club blinking away the spots in their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey pops! Thanks for the ramen, you always make the best stuff!" Exiting a small ramen shop, Uzu felt pretty damn good about himself.

He had gone out to Osaka to visit his uncle, a man by the name of Sendou, and had spent a very nice weekend with him. He more or less skipped Saturday and Monday to have a three day weekend on family related matters, another perk of being one of the Elite Four.

A toothpick hung loosely from his lips while he himself wore a normal outfit with minimal Life Fiber stitching. Said outfit was a tight green t-shirt with a smiling monkey holding a banana on it, a pair of white jeans, and his old school jacket tied around his waist.

"My weekend is almost up, man… I almost hate to get back to Satsuki-sama and the academy, I wanted to hear more about Oji-san's boxing stories…" He let out a small smile, "Eh, I'll get the full play-by-play about how he fought that tough asshole Ippo next time I'm out here."

Scratching the back of his head, he shoved his hand down into his pockets and walked towards where he knew the train station was, his stuff already being packed onto a VIP cabin. He admired the night sky and the glimmering lights of Osaka, the Kanto monkey wishing he was able to drink already but that Gamagōri would get irked at him if the man caught him even so much as touching a sip of alcohol, not even Satsuki drank except for rare occasions or extremely important celebrations.

"My, my, my…" someone whispered, barely able to contain their excitement.

Stopping suddenly, something about the air made him spit out his toothpick, and slowly reach for the bamboo sword at his side, turning his head slowly, his eyes snapped wildly around, focusing on every single direction possible.

"No use hiding, I can feel you watching me, so come out from that stupid illusion you freak." He reached for a nearby lead pipe, holding it like it were his shinai.

From the shadows a tall, handsome Japanese man walked out with a fine if simple haircut, a fancy leather jacket, and an expensive casual outfit beneath it. He was middle-aged and had a face like a model or an actor for some cool live action show of the early 2000s.

"Hahahaha, so that is the power of one of that little girls Elite Four…" he said with a charming smile, "Ragyō-san's daughter certainly surrounds herself with interesting people… how intriguing, I wanted to test this out on the woman herself or that other girl… but a Life-Fiber user will do for now, the results will be useful when I wish to use this on a Kamui user."

Uzu smirked, "Boasting so much about your plans… I just want to see how cocky you can be when I break that smug smirk in two." He twirled his unconventional weapon once in his hand before rushing at the man.

The man pulled out a red switch, "To think Leo chose that maniac…" he pressed it, his body wrapping in dark energy and miniature stars, "I'll have to use the proper specimens."

Uzu gasped when his temporary "sword" met a staff the likes of a traditional monk, with several rings dangling on one end. But the shock came from seeing what the man had turned into. His form was now fully cloaked, but what he could see was a head that consisted of two parts resembling scales put together with antennae, giving it a cockroach-like appearance. Not only that, a single and very unsettling lonely eyes stared right at him.

"You're still too confident!" Uzu shot at him, holding his weapon in both hands and delivering strikes.

Left, right, up, down, and even straight forward. The cloaked figure saw each hit coming his way and infuriated the monkey themed young man by deflecting, blocking, or simply swatting aside every strike with ease. Not only that, it gave the green haired lad a bad case of déjà vu like when he first fought Satsuki, but unlike the elegant young woman he felt no respect for this man before him, if he could even be called that.

No, what he felt was a knot in his stomach that came not from fear or anger, but a strange disgust. Something was wrong with this man, something was truly twisted in him, and yet through every blow he failed to deliver he could see one thing… This man was motivated by something far stronger than the two of them combined, the same drive that made Uzu follow Satsuki. It could have been a brief meeting, but the monkey swordsman could say without a shadow of a doubt that his opponent was as devoted if not far more to a truly powerful person, the same way the green sword master followed Satsuki.

"Enough games, Libra!" said another figure, and Uzu had just those words to react to what came next. He found yet another cloaked figure, but this time their head was lion-themed, and this newcomer had very shape clawed-gauntlets.

Brief as this newcomer's appearance had been, it still served to slice the lead pipe like it were sushi.

What followed next was a blur to Uzu, he knew he lost, he knew he was unmatched, but he couldn't believe just how badly. Falling back, he felt his eyes unable to focus, his body seemingly paralyzed, it wasn't fear, nor was it pain, he just felt unable to believe what was happening next.

The cockroach bastard forced his hands to grip a small switch, making them press the button upon it, then… he only saw darkness as everything consumed him.

The last words he heard being the smug jerk chuckling, "Embrace the power you're given my boy, it'll prove beyond useful for you."

From a distance Ikki watched it all, playing with his Switch, "Sanageyama-senpai, huh? Those old farts are actually being smart…" he threw his Switch in the air, catching it with a dark smile, "After all, who better than him to tell that bitch of our school president where to shove her ego?"

He pocketed the Switch and walked to the men while the darkness settled around his senior, waving in a disinteresting manner at them, "You're late." Libra said.

The raccoon-like boy gave him a sneer, "Part of having a girl and a brat to look after, you oversized cockroach."

Libra's staff was about to hit the young and rude boxer, but Leo's claw stopped it, "You played enough, antennae boy." With that, the two men returned to normal, Leo revealing himself as Gamou's bodyguard, "And you, Kazama…"

Said brunet chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, I know… I have to get stronger and stronger for the boss, right?" he gave the muscular man a challenging smirk, "Just remember, once I beat that Satsuki bitch and Kisaragi, I want to fight you. I heard of you, back when you didn't work for the boss… You were strong enough without the switch, weren't you Kou Tatsugami… or should I call you-?"

Kou's hand went directly to Ikki's neck, cutting his breath swiftly, "You and I are men without purpose. Gamou-san gave us a goal. If you dare to disrespect that, I won't need my switch to show you how pathetic you are on your own."

And with that said, he kicked the boxer to the side… making him crash into a wall.

Libra, better known as Kouhei Hayami, scoffed, "Why would you pick such a punk?"

Kou lifted his hand, playing with a new set of walnuts, and before he could make any noise Ikki was back on his feet with a wide smirk on his face and blood dripping from his forehead. The young and scrawny pugilist licked the red liquid and spat it on the ground.

"Heh… Hehehe…" he laughed briefly, cracking his neck, "Is that all?"

"He has a natural gift for boxers, an iron jaw." Kou explained, "He's stubborn and can take strikes well… I kicked him with enough force to break a concrete divider."

Hayami nodded, "Sounds like Cancer, only more annoying."

Kou merely scoffed to himself, "He's a strong boy, he'll get stronger. And more importantly… I have business myself. I'll let you and Kazama teach that foolish samurai warrior how to use his Zodiarts abilities… For now, there's a man I need to have a drink with, so do not follow me, or interrupt me. That is my rule."

With that the massive man walked off into the darkness, heading towards a bar only he and a few others knew the location of, to have a drink with a man he admired, and to pay his respects to another long lost.

Hayami looked back upon Uzu's Zodiarts form, and could only chuckle as the unconscious body righted itself properly.

"Argus… That's a constellation I have yet to see truly appear... I was right to pick you as a test subject samurai boy, Gamou-sama will be impressed with you for sure. Especially as he can annoy that fiendish woman even more."

The Zodiarts that stood blankly in front of him was indeed unique to say the least. Over its arms were vibrantly colored blue, green, and purple feather tufts, giving it an armguard or fencing manchette like appearance. Its body had dozens, if not over a hundred different eye-like spots over its chest, arms, back, legs, groin, even its underarms and joints had these fake eyes.

Said eyes seemed closed at the moment, but the stony eyelids that covered them twitched, making it certain that they'd open sooner or late. At its side was a gigantic weapon, half-way between a club and a zweihander, namely a massive blunt blade attached to a wide wooden handle made into a hammer-like grip with those same eyes covering its entire form, giving it a decidedly organic appearance.

Its head was a mix of a peacock and a human's, with beak-like lips, a distinct lack of eyes or nose, and a feathered mane of green 'hair' giving it a rooster like appearance.

Its body was clad in armored samurai plating, making it appear all the world like a human-shaped peacock just raided a feudal Japan museum, it even had on a Japanese style helm with the chin guards ripped off.

"… **Surpass… Satsuki… Surpass… Fourze…!** "The Zodiarts rumbled out in a distorted tone similar to Uzu's normal voice, before it swung its sword around in an arc, a wave of energy snapping out and making a building explode into a blazing infero.

"Most impressive… hahaha! I can't wait to see that Fourze brat deal with you…!" Hayami chuckled out with a nasty smirk, before he walked away, the Argus Zodiarts following him mindlessly.

The night stars twinkled above them, and all was quiet after their departure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ATCHOO!" Sneezing violently, Gentaro rubbed his nose with his pajama sleeve, frowning to himself as he had the distinct feeling that something terrible was going to happen and soon. It was too late to do anything, so he went to bed that night with unsettled dreams.

This premonition, more of a hunch really, prompted him to call the Rabbit Hutch via Burgermeal the following day about an hour before lunch ended.

Unsurprisingly, to him at least, Kengo already knew of what he was calling for, the calm looking teenager telling him, "Sakuta is already en-route to Honnōji. It seems that another Zodiarts has already materialized, we're tracking it as it makes a beeline to your position. It is strange however, the Zodiarts energy is fluctuating it's almost… almost as if its user isn't fully conscious or aware of the changes in their body, and is only moving by instinct."

"What about your own school, isn't that in trouble?" Ryūko asked casually.

"Daimonji is here, so we can count on him, and even JK decided to back us up, though it's mostly by Miu forcing him to." Kengo told the crew hovering over Gentaro's shoulder, the pompadour clad teen already picturing Miu in a throne with a crown and full queen outfit ordering some knights to put JK in a large yellow mecha. "And I have a name. I'd like to be referred to as Utahoshi-san."

Ryūko turned to her Rider friend, "How can you be friends with this jackass?!" she shouted, feeling tempted to punch the screen displaying the stoic sickly teen.

Gentaro chuckled, "You kind of have to grow on Kengo."

"I'd still prefer that you weren't so casual with my name, Kisaragi." The intelligent teen said, "However, I am bothered by what you claimed to have found out… Fukuroda, right?"

The short boxer nodded, "What do you have? Like I said, Kazama-kun had some strange morals around Mako-chan's little brother."

"Or he has a short fuse. Whatever it may be, it shows signs of something, dare I say it, parasitic with this Switch of his. All Switches so far are like drugs, they rot the minds of the user while granting them power. There is always a motivation, and the more violent or passionate it is the easier it is for the user to turn into a true monster. Yet this one guy acted like he looked for comrades, for people like him. After all, he was around this kid when he was a delinquent, but then turned on him when he changed into a snob."

Kengo's words made sense to Gentaro in the only way they could, "In short, he's looking for friends like him, looking for… _bad boys_ …" he whispered the last two words with a bit of an accent in it.

Kengo's right eye twitched, "Do not… ever… ever… say those two words in that bad American accent. And please, promise me you won't do cosplay again." Gentaro rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Kengo sighed again, "By the way, Tomoko is coming with Sakuta, she wants to meet your new friends personally with him, and I'll come by in a week or two myself to fine-tune your Switches."

"Thanks Kengo! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" Gentaro's easy-going grin made the young man chuckle despite himself, before the two ended communications.

Ryūko looked mildly annoyed by but also accepting of the situation, she commented blithely while scratching the side of her head as an irritating itch came across it, "If these Zodiarts assholes are as strong as you say… then I'm glad we have an ally who can help us fight them off coming here."

She didn't want to admit it, but she was wary about fighting them herself. She had never fought literal monsters before, and having Gentaro and his friend show them how to fight those things made her feel more reassured.

The revving of a motorcycle made all of the group run outside, Mako looking out with bright sparkling eyes before she declared, "AH! IT'S ANOTHER KAMEN RIDER BIKE!?"

A bike that was best described as being akin to a satellite on wheels blared towards them, then stopped at their side, the faint scent of its hydrogen based fuel filling the air before the rider stepped off of his bike. A tall figure in a brown uniform and a bike helmet flipped up the visor before he took it off to reveal a handsome face roughly a little younger than Gentaro's.

"Gentaro-san." And there he was, the man of the hour. Ryusei smiled brightly before a hand placed itself on his shoulder, black nail polish glimmering as an evil aura made Mako gulp.

Ryūko gulped herself and looked wary, while Omiko and Takaharu took places next to their de facto leader, the four fighters looking ready to battle. Maiko was prepared to dive into somewhere nice and safe until the fight ended.

" _ **Gentaro-san….**_ It's wonderful to see you again. I told you I'd make Ryusei-kun into a proper man, didn't I?" A beautiful if extremely creepy goth girl was clinging to the Meteor Rider's back, her head on his shoulder and a wicked smile on her face that turned genuinely warm at seeing Gentaro grin right back at her.

Maiko hugged herself, shuddering, "For a moment the air got cold, too cold…" she looked at the goth girl, "I can just tell… she will defy science…"

Tomoko poked her head out further from Ryusei's back, her eyes focused on the glasses clad girl, "Mnh? Your aura… it's as nasty as JK's, you look like you're as creepy and cowardly as he is." she said that bluntly, making Ryūko snicker to herself while Maiko adjusted her glasses in a flustered motion.

"And you're that goth girl Gentaro spoke of. Tomoko Nozama, he mentioned you were as illogical as a Cordyceps infected spider, and about as nasty too." Maiko said with an oily smile, trying to keep her temper from spiking at the creepy coward comment.

"I see you're as venomous as JK too, not surprising, you are his counterpart, of a sort." Tomoko replied back in an airy manner, her unblinking gaze flustering Maiko even more to the point that her glasses became askew.

"I-wha-bwha, I've n-never!" She gasped out with a bright red face, Tomoko ignoring her now and cuddling Ryusei's back making the more stoic of the two Riders embarrassed.

"Oh, I like her already!" the tennis girl cheered, earning a glare from Maiko. Her comment also caused Tomoko to hide her face on Meteor's back.

Gentaro was beaming, "I can tell it's going to be a fun day! I can't wait to see what happens next!"

"MAIKO ŌGURE!" A booming voice made all parties whirl around, Satsuki striding down from her tower with a dramatic click of her heels, the woman's glacier cold gaze freezing the coward in her place.

"Well, I didn't expect that." The pompadour clad Rider admitted.

Maiko would have asked for the ground to swallow her, she'd even pray to some deity of earth for it, but she had to suck it up, "Y-Yeah Satsuki-sama?" She gulped, first Tomoko and now this?! She'd rant internally if she thought she could get away with it, but she had to focus on the head honcho of Honnōji or risk immediate and severe ramifications for ignoring her.

"Yo, Satsuki-chan! What's the matter? You shouldn't scare Maiko like that, she's behaved quite well since she worked for you." Having Gentaro backing her up made the cunning spectacled girl grin, albeit shakily. The lanky teen for his part had a bright smile as he waved at the raven haired beauty.

"I have come to ask if she has seen your superior Uzu Sanegeyama?" the school president declared before turning her fool icy attention to a shivering now Maiko, "I know you keep extensive folders on my elite students, and although I've allowed this minor gathering of information I will not allow anything else to transpire! I recalled him from Osaka a day ago, he has yet to arrive, and more importantly has yet to call back."

Satsuki was many things, all knowing was sadly not one of them. She had lost contact with her trusted Elite Four member a good day ago. He was supposed to come back today but had yet to show up or give any report indicating his untimely arrival. It was testament to the discipline that she installed into all of her students and her Elite Four that a mere day of being late was considered abnormal and alarming to her. Sure, they could skip classes if they saw the need to do so, but even then they'd have to answer to her about the motives, and Uzu was a man unafraid of any punishment he could get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyahahaha! Come on, give me a fight!"

In the middle of an alley, three men in suits, all of them teachers of the academy our heroes attended to, were facing a madly grinning Kazama accompanied by a stoic Uzu.

"Knock it off, they're not worth it. Even if they're trash…" the green haired lad spat out, "Tch… To think that cold bitch of Satsuki would give these losers a chance to be on my level…"

"Well senpai, that's one reason why we got to knock some heads, right?" Kazama chuckled, nearly giggling like a schoolgirl, "This is so much fun when someone just gets you! Am I right?! Come on, come on, we got to find more prissy idiots to crush and see if they're as strong as they say!"

Sanageyama chuckled darkly, scaring the teachers before him and the raccoon like boy, "Heh, you can go and get your fill of weaklings, remember that Satsuki and Fourze are mine…"

"Fine…" Kazama said, getting into a lazy boxing stance, "I'll just leave a note to them using these pieces of trash."

One of the teachers pleaded at them, "S-Sanageyama-kun, please! You're not like this, you-"

"Let me get one thing straight." Uzu started, putting on a wild grin, "I was never following Satsuki to be her butler… I just wanted to surpass her, and now I finally can unleash more power than she could ever dream to have."

Off in the shadows, a gasp escaped one Dina Saori when she watched her boyfriend knock down a teacher with a hook before giving chase to the other two, "Ikki-kun…"

"Is that it?" Kazama cackled, delivering an upper-cut to another teacher, also knocking him down before cornering the last one, "If you're going to be full of shit, at least try and take more than one hit."

"B-But I don't even teach you two!" the last teacher cried, "P-Please! I never try to be mean to my students, and if I'm ever strict it's because I want them to improve, to grow up! I-"

"I, I, I…" Kazama mocked him, "It's always about you teachers, never about the students… "

He was about to deliver a straight punch to the man's jaw, but stopped at the last minute, "Ikki-kun, please!"

"S-Saori-chan?" he actually stepped back, eyes wide, "Where you following me?"

The girl had her arms stretched, trying to shield the teacher, "Stop, ok?" she begged, "J-Just… talk to me, ok? Why are you even doing this? Why do you hate teachers so much? Please, tell me. I-"

"Move." Uzu said, walking past her, "Kazama-kun already left our greeting card to Satsuki and Fourze beating these teachers… What say you?" he asked the lanky boxer.

"Ikki-kun…" she started, "Why would you do this?"

He reached to her, and for a moment the girl closed her eyes, but snapped them open when she felt his hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit, "Go home Dina, things are gonna turn out nasty sooner than later. I don't want you in the crossfires, and tell that Mankanshoku brat to stay home too, I don't want him there either."

"Just tell me why!" she snapped, and did something that shocked her more than her younger boyfriend, she slapped him, "Oh… Oh no, I didn't mean to-"

"Heh," he chortled, "I guess that's why I wanted to go out with you… That cute innocence having some fight." He kneeled before her, looking her in the eye with a sly grin.

"Stop with the romantic crap." Uzu said, "You want to mess the place and the snobs, and I want to have a proper match with Satsuki, so let's go."

Kazama scowled, "Just stay out of this, Dina. I'll be back soon. You won't have to worry about school anymore, no one will." He said with a stern look before he walked past her.

Dina sniffed as the two passed her off, a man who gave her the creeps following them with a loud hum. She meant to turn back home until a gigantic man whose appearance screamed yakuza passed her by. Worried beyond reason as all four were giving horrifying auras, she rushed back to Honnōji, wanting to warn her friends at any cost.

"Wait there, little lady." Said Hayami, the man instantly appearing before her, "I just need to make sure you remember only the important things, nothing about unnecessary details."

Dina gasped at the cold hand reaching for her forehead, "N-No, don't-"

"Don't touch her, damn roach!" Ikki shouted, trying to punch the man in the face.

Dina watched her boyfriend flying soon after, receiving a roundhouse kick to the gut from Kou, "I'm starting to think you may be right, Antenna Boy. He is starting to become more trouble than he's worth."

"G-Get your hands off her…" Kazama growled, trying to get up.

Before he could, Sanageyama brought out his trusty shinai, smashing the boxer on the head to knock him out, "You said I'd get to fight Satsuki and Fourze, just make sure it's actually worth my trouble."

Hayami smiled while Dina's mind started to feel fuzzy, "And I told you a student chosen by that cold school president would be our best choice, Leo."

Said tall man scowled but decided to give the Libra Horoscope the point, for now.

All that Dina knew left was that whatever recollection he had was starting to fade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even as the Zodiarts were on the move, there were other parties heading towards the Academy. Atop a massive Harley, a man was riding without care towards his goal and his enemies. Behind him was a trail of smoke from his cigarette.

"You don't need to go to these lengths. It's almost like you want to hunt them all. We're not talking about that woman's suited minions, Tsumugu, these are kids." The ear-piece got out a clear message from the overly fabulous nudist professor.

"They should have known what they were doing before putting on those clothes. Just tell me two important things. One, how much do you know of this Fourze? And two, how do I beat him if he's too stupid to mind his own business?"

"That is... I don't have much, but he's one of those Kamen Riders. I've heard little about them, and there's little to go off of to begin with, but what I do know is this. Take away his ability to use his belt, and there's nothing he can otherwise. Just be wary, Kisaragi Gentaro isn't like a Kamui wielder, he can fight without his suit."

Aikuro sighed loudly, the nudist teacher twirling a lock of his hair with a groan before he told the man what little he knew of the belt's functioning. The tech was beyond anything he had ever seen before, and was definitely a cut above the level of their nudist gear. He'd go so far as saying that Gentaro was their best bet at fighting Ragyō and what laid beyond her on even ground.

"Just...take it easy on that kid, he has no idea of what threat Life-fibers can pose."

"I'll see about that... But I will not hesitate to put him down if he turns out as a threat."

Flicking his cancer stick behind him, a trail of smoke shot up into the air as the man floored the bike and bellowed

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

ALRIGHT! We had a great turn out this chapter, and more importantly we've done something surprising I hope, me and my brother in all but blood The Swordslinger hope you guys were surprised by this change of events!

Uzu being a Zodiarts, Satsuki worried about him, what will happen next?! Especially with Hayami, Kou, and Kazama with him along with Tsumugu on the move!

Next chapter we'll show just what happens next with all these parties! Look forward to it!

Also yes, we're pair of dicks for this cliffhanger!

Until next time, this is The Lord Of Pages, off to record another chapter!

Also this omake stars a great character from an amazing manga. Licenseless Rider/ Mumen Rider! The Bike Riding Hero of Justice!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake by The Swordslinger:

 **The Kisaragi Family pt. 4**

After having some fun with Gentaro's relatives, the odd group of friends decided to get some ice cream. They were standing near a river with a view of the water passing by and some kids playing by the shore and some others fishing. Everyone had a frozen treat to their liking while enjoying the view.

"Your family sure is nuts, Gentaro." Ryūko said softly, "No offense, but you have to admit, a giant banchou, a yakuza, two devils… Is there anyone normal you're related to?"

Gentaro put a hand on his chin, "Well, it is hard to say…" he tilted his head back, "Hmm… I think there's one. His name's-"

"Ah, kitty!"

The teens turned to look at the river, where a little girl tried to reach deeper into it but was stopped by her mother. In a bridge over the river was a box, and inside it was a tiny orange and black spotted white cat, a kitten that could fit in a little girl's hand, mewling with its head resting on the edge of the box. The kitten's weight was making the box tilt towards the water, making many people worry.

Gentaro didn't even waste a second and he was immediately running to the river. He'd have made a jump for it and grabbed the falling cat, had someone not beaten him to it.

"Out Of Saddle Mode! Roar, Justice Roar!"

A boy turned as a green blue zipped past him and into the water, the sound of a bicycle's wheels rushing into the river. Everyone saw as an average looking man clad in cyclist gear similar looking to Gentaro's armor leapt off his green bike. His head was protected by a green round helmet, and the upper part of his face was hidden behind a pair of safety goggles.

The boy recognized the man, "Go, Mumen Rider! Go!"

The cyclist managed to catch the box and wrapped his body around it, becoming a protective sphere. Everyone nearby watched the man land on the other side of the river, rolling to a stop. They held their breath while waiting for a response for the man was sprawled over, not even twitching.

Ryūko slid a foot towards the man, trying to get a look at him, "H-Hey… are you dead?" she hated how dumb she sounded, but she had nothing better to ask.

A grunt was a relief, though, "Is the cat-" the man sat up straight like he had been zapped by lightning, looking down at the box on his lap to see a curious kitten tilting its head at him, making the cyclist smile, "Thank goodness…" he chuckled and petted the little ball of fur.

"Ah, uncle?!" Gentaro gasped with a finger aimed at the cyclist.

Said man leaned his head to the side as he took in the sight of the teen, before gasping and taking off his helmet and goggles, showing a round and kind face with simple glasses and a messy mop of short and spiky brown hair.

"Gentaro-kun…" the cyclist smiled, "It's been a while. How's my uncle, I mean, your grandfather doing?"

"He couldn't be prouder of you, as I am!" Gentaro cheered.

Grinning widely, Gentaro helped his uncle up, Mumen Rider giving Ryūko a warm smile despite his dirty armor and face.

"Hello there, my name is- Ah! I forgot, super hero code. I can't tell you who I really am. So just call me… Mumen Rider!" The man begun, then slapped his forehead with a gasp, smiling again as he told Ryūko that.

She could only groan as the man and Gentaro help give the kitten back to its owner, yet despite that… even though the man was obviously nowhere near as strong as his nephew, she could only smile at the heart he had on him.

"A hero's a hero no matter how small they are… peh, such sappy crap…" She muttered with a snort, remembering something Gentaro had told her once when they were going to bed and she asked him why he felt so strongly about Kamen Rider's.

It was a stupid question and she had been tired, but what he told her…

"Dammit that was inspiring though… It's because they protect those weaker than them, because they give their all to let innocent people live freely… tch…"


	9. A Nudist's Rampage? The Meteor Arrives!

And now we can begin the next chapter! I've got college starting up again soon, so I wanted to pump out this chapter before that happened! This one is going to be big, not just because it introduces Tsumugu, not just because it has The Neo Kamen Rider Club's first battle against Zodiarts, but also because it has Meteor and Fourze fight side by side with… well! You'll see! I don't want to waste too much time since I'm hyper excited, so let's begin now!

Me and The Swordslinger present! A Nudist Rampage!? Chaos in Honnō City!

Me no own any cool things like Kill La Kill and Kamen Rider, they own by mighty big companies like Toei and Trigger.

 **The Swordslinger here** : I had fun writing this chapter, even if my friend and I had some differences we managed to work things out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as we did.

Recommended songs to listen for this chapter.

Yakuza 5 OST: Receive and Slash you.

Kamen Rider Fourze OST: Switch On.

Kamen Rider Fourze OST: Shooting Star.

 _Italics for thoughts, Belt voices, and flashbacks._

 **Bold for Senketsu's speech, and Zodiarts speaking.**

 _ **Bold and Italic for Limit Breaks.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the loud whine of his bike cooling off into a soft purr, a man with a red Mohawk pulled out a grappling hook, something he always made sure to keep with him on the insistence of Doctor Freeman, the neurotic American scientist being one of the premier inventors and scientists at the Nudist Beach labs.

One of the few things that actually did make sense from the hard drinking man was that a grappling hook came in handy so often it was practically insane not to possess one on one's person at all times. Climbing up one of the sheer concrete walls that surrounded the academy, the red headed man was beyond thankful that he paid attention to Doctor Freeman's drunken ramblings more now than ever.

Tsumugu calmly threw aside his cigarette, putting a new one in his mouth after taking the last bit of burnt tobacco into his lungs. The man had made his way all the way to the top of Honnōji Academy, thus he took his time to casually set up a sniper rifle spot, and begun preparing various gadgets to aid his sniping.

He checked his mental list and prepared himself on his new home, a roof. He had half a pack of cigarettes, a handy jar for those long periods of time, water, beef jerky, Florence the fully customized sniper rifle which he fully crafted to end the existence of Life Fibers, some chocolates, and a cloak to merge with his surroundings and avoid getting wet in the rain.

He looked down at the kids before him, seeing an odd couple join them in a simple stroll through the city.

Down on the streets, Gentaro was ecstatic to have his friends meet, even if there were different opinions.

Ryusei voiced his thoughts, "Remind me to thank Kengo for finding us a motel for cheap in the upper district." He said after avoiding to step on a rat, which a housewife promptly smacked on the head with a frying pan before putting the dead rodent on the cold metal surface.

Tomoko was oozing darkness, a small smile on her pale face that made everyone but Meteor step away, "Such a gloomy atmosphere filled with strange animals… I bet there must be a few fortune tellers around."

Mako grinned, pumping her fists, "Mako knows of one! She's around the corner, and she always tells you accurate predictions that are a hundred percent accurate!" she then looked at the two with a quizzical look, "Are you related to anyone who is French, though? She hates French people for something regarding her son…"

Ryusei shrugged, "I've got Chinese relatives. Aunt Meiling taught me about half of what I know about martial arts."

Tomoko giggled darkly, "My great ancestor, Tharja, was from a desert area… I don't know much else, but she did like men with feathery hair." Ryusei felt a tingle up his spine when she said that.

"My cousin is half Japanese and half British, and he's really strong. He taught me that a pompadour is a man's pride!" Gentaro remarked with a wide grin. Ryūko, Takaharu, and Omiko couldn't help but picture an older Gentaro with a monocle running around screaming about youth… And as for Mako…

She mentally pictured a grown man in a cop's uniform, with a weird pink and blue figure behind them punching out criminals then restructuring their faces, said man having a pompadour like Gentaro and a number of pins on his form.

"So why are we out in the city?" Ryūko had to ask that question, wondering what was up with Gentaro's decision to see the sights lately.

He gave her a serious look, serious for him, "Because Satsuki-chan asked me to help her find Uzu. She took me aside earlier and told me that she'd be grateful if I helped her in this instance."

"Dammit, we're not Eyebrows' lapdogs!" the drifter girl nearly spat, literally, she had made that exclamation with such force she nearly sprayed her friend.

"But what if he's in trouble? Even if he's our enemy, I can't let him get hurt when I could do something about it."

Once again, Gentaro managed to make things sound too nice. Nice enough to make Ryūko feel bad for what she said, "Fine… I just… don't like the idea of having to find him just to have him laughing and making some bad joke."

"Either way, we should meet this fortune teller." Tomoko said, walking ahead, "If they're a fraud, I can use their place and whatever proper items they may have to find anything we need to look for. Though, if they know what they're doing I may have something to look forward to."

They followed the Goth girl while Maiko silently mumbled to herself, "Ridiculous… The probability of someone saying something will happen by looking into some random thing is of one against three billion, give or take three or four. This is ridiculous, we should be looking the old-fashioned way, not listen to what someone that plays with chicken bones for a living has to say."

"It's best to use snake skin than chicken bones, though." Tomoko said, turning to the trap expert.

"Gah! Who gave you permission to listen to me?!" Maiko gasped, taking a quick step back and freezing in shock.

Tomoko looked forward, expression dull, "Even if you do not believe, you can try and keep an open mind to the possibilities… After all, science still has trouble grasping many mysteries."

Maiko glared, "Magic's only some unknown form of science people have to study! Like the days of old, people discovered explosions weren't the will of some magician but some asshole using powder to scare some idiots."

Tomoko merely blinked owlishly at her, her gaze making Maiko get even more flustered, "You're also like Kengo-kun too, except more cunning, like a snake."

Once again forced into silence and angrily adjusting her glasses as a nervous tic, Maiko could only grit her teeth in frustration, "Stop comparing me to them in unfavorable ways god dammit…!"

Ryusei could only smile slightly at Tomoko's creepy grin, the girl merely playing with Maiko, "Everyone here is so lively Gentaro-san, I can't wait to have everyone meet in the Rabbit Hutch… It'll be really interesting I think."

His friend grinned widely, pumping his fist with a loud cheer filled with determination, "I can't wait for everyone to become friends! It'll be awesome!"

His cheer even made Ryūko gain a wry grin to her face, her hands behind her head while she quietly felt fondness at how Gentaro was always happy when it came to his friends. Even more when they were fired up by something, even the little pleasures. And no one could get more fired up for little pleasures than Mako herself.

"Let's go on an adventure to the mysteries of delight at a good ice cream shop! Then we can go and meet the fortune teller so she and Tomoko-chan can help us find Sanageyama-senpai!" the wide-eyed chipmunk cheered while she and the others remained unaware of the eyes on them.

Omiko stared dumbfounded at the brunette, "Who's this, and since when did she get a brain?"

While people had some disbelief Mako said something smart, Tsumugu inhaled the smoke of his cigarette, letting it fill his lungs to calm his tense body before blowing it out through his nostrils. The scope of his rifle was aimed squarely at the teens, looking for any wrong movement they could do just to have an excuse for a clean shot. The sight of the uniform the girl with the red streak of hair sickened him, making his trigger finger struggle to not squeeze hard.

He could risk the shot and alert everyone that he was there, it'd serve to have every student after him only to fall to his traps. However, Satsuki was no fool and he knew damn well that an attack like that without more preparations would end with his head rolling. Not to mention that, despite his reluctance to admit it, the kid with the pompadour didn't have to be on this. He was allied to the girl with the Kamui, but he was pretty much a civilian.

Senketsu on the other hand had more important matters to attend to, " **Ryūko, is ice cream that good? Your body temperature drops slightly when you eat it and your blood turns sugary. What could come from a piece of frozen dairy?** "

"It just tastes good, and I can burn the calories beating Eyebrows' flunkies." Ryūko replied confidently, "Besides, it's been a while since we've treated ourselves, and having these guys is a good excuse for that."

Ryusei stared at the girl with wide eyes, "So… Gentaro wasn't going crazy…"

Ryūko nearly spat in surprise, "Y-You hear him too?!"

Tomoko arched a brow, "Interesting…" she inched closer to a now uncomfortable Ryūko, sniffing her, "I had sensed something odd in you, but when he talked… There was warmth…"

"That's amazing, Tomoko-chan and Ryusei-chan can hear Ryu-chan's uniform! Tomoko-chan, sniff Mako next!" Mako cheered behind her friend's back, pushing her forward towards the goth girl.

"Hey, hey, hey! Personal space!" Ryūko cried, crossing her arms over her breasts, feeling more than uncomfortable being observed and touched by two girls.

" **Hmm? I feel at ease, Ryūko, but unlike with Gentaro, being near this girl and that other boy doesn't make me tingle**."

Tomoko tilted her head to the side, "You're rather blunt." Ryusei felt tempted to say she was too, but kept his mouth shut.

" **Oh, my apologies**."

"No worries…" Tomoko grew a rather creepy smile, "Having a talking uniform for a friend is like having a ghost for a friend… Fufufu…"

Ryūko shuddered, "Please, don't talk like that…" she really didn't want ice cream anymore, she already felt cold from Tomoko's gaze on her and Senketsu. "Figures that Gentaro'd have friends who could listen to Senketsu."

Takaharu rubbed the back of his head, "But does it really matter whether we can hear it or not. Though, if two more people can listen to her un- I mean, to Senketsu, there must be some reason."

Ryusei turned to Gentaro, "It's as she said. Kengo theorized we may be able to listen to this Senketsu because of our connection to Cosmic Energy. If even Tomoko can hear him, then that may be true."

"Though Tomoko may have other sort of connections." Gentaro said in a rare show of intelligence, making his pompadour clad brain nod in approval.

"Explain yourself, Ryusei-san." Fukuroda spoke up, hands on his hips, "Listen, you and Gentaro-bro I can understand if you have some way to talk to Ryūko-san's uniform. But your girlfriend…"

Ryusei rubbed the back of his head, feeling flustered at the word the short boxer used to refer to Tomoko, but didn't call him on it, "Trust me, Tomoko's the one with our group most connected to this sort of things. It may not make sense, but one ends up getting used to it."

"Like our Mystery Soup Sundays?" Mako asked.

Maiko groaned, "So she has some anomaly that allows her to detect strange energy waves, no big deal. There's people who can tell how and when the weather will change depending on how the change in air pressure affects them."

Omiko grinned, "Shun, shun the non-believer…" she teased the other spectacled girl.

"Oh shut up! It's not about believing, it's about finding a proper explanation with what science can show us! It's the foundation to everything we've discovered so far!" Maiko burst, ready to go on a rant of the supremacy of science, like how, if she hadn't met Gentaro, it could have helped her take over the world with a proper squad of hunks to serve her along a couple of questionably underage cute boys to feed her grapes while oiling and massaging her body.

"Tomoko and Senketsu are our friends, and that's all I need to know." As usual, Gentaro had the simplest answers to the most complicated of thoughts.

Shaking her head with a slight smile at Gentaro's answer, Ryūko looked up at the sky briefly, her gaze trying to place where she knew the moon to be.

Ryusei couldn't help but notice where the black haired girl was staring, smiling slightly he nodded at her making the odd eyed girl notice him, "What? Is something on my face or what? Speak up dammit."

She wasn't self-conscious at all, just annoyed in her usual manner, Ryusei just chuckled out to her, "You're very much your own person, the only comparisons we have in the Kamen Rider Club are Utahoshi-san for your temper… and Gentaro-san for your determination. You're unique and we've been comparing Gentaro-san's new friends to us. All of you are unique, and as much as Tomoko-chan is having fun teasing Ōgure-san, she knows that she's different too. We're excited to meet all of you as soon as we can."

His earnest words and grin made Ryūko scratch her cheek in mild embarrassment, a blush crossing it as she muttered to herself, "You're all as weird as him, maybe he just attracts the oddest people to him since he's the craziest of them all… But, thanks I guess…"

"There's more to it than that, you know it." Ryusei said with a smile, "It took me some time to realize it, but I'm glad I did in the end."

Tomoko noticed the two talking, and smiled to herself, she wasn't jealous at all, just happy that the two were getting along so well. She knew who the girl was really interested in if her occasional glances at the brightly grinning mug of Gentaro were any indication.

"Let's get some mystery croquettes for lunch after we get that ice cream, Gen-chan! Mako wants to hear stories from Ryusei and Tomoko too now that we're free from classes!" Mako's exuberance was infectious if how her exclamation made the group chuckle while the two spectacled girls showed more tolerance by not sighing tiredly at the chipmunk's antics.

For his part, Tsumugu was still watching the group with utmost attention until a gigantic hand landed on his shoulder. He turned in irritation only to stare up, and up, and up at the leering giant in front of him with his body fully covered in pink.

Tansha was back, and riding atop his shoulders was Suzi herself, while next to him stood Eisei who had swapped out her jumpsuit for a replacement space suit with no star adornments. A nice little playdate at the park for the sake of Suzi's smile had been put on hold when Eisei saw a sniper rifle's barrel out the corner of her helmet's screen.

"Heyo man! You trying to stalk my buddies?" his grip tightened on the Mohawk wearing man's shoulder, "Where I'm from, we don't look too kindly on stalkers who screw around with good folks like my buds Ryūko-chan and Gentaro!"

Blowing a smoke ring, Tsumugu opened his mouth to talk while subtly reaching for a grenade until Tansha's fist met his face, spit flying from it while his cigarette flew out briefly.

' _I-Impossible strength…'_ Tsumugu didn't fly back nor did he go unconscious, but he did rub his jaw as it was aching in an agonizing manner. What was more impressive to him was how the giant in front of him bore no Life-Fibers, his strength was entirely natural and with no augmentations.

Tansha quickly put Suzi in her sister's arms, "Eisei, I never felt like I was man enough to tell you what to do with your life and sister, but this guy is dangerous, I can feel it. You two be safe and I won't care how badly he beats me up, I'll be back with you with a winning smile!"

A rare moment of seriousness from the biker made the white haired astronaut girl grumble, "Asswipe, you have to be safe too!" some color assaulted her cheeks due to how he talked to her so highly to think he wasn't man enough for her, though she'd say he was more than enough, not that she'd admit it out loud.

"Of course! Who the hell do you think I am?" Turning his attention back to the man in front of him, Tansha cracked his knuckles slowly, Tsumugu slowly pulling out a weapon that looked like a stapling gun.

In a barrage of shots, acupuncture like needles flew towards the gigantic biker who actually dodged every dart, swaying back and then reaching the Mohawk wearing man in front of him.

With a punch that sent rubble flying up, Tsumugu was once again blindsided by Tansha's raw strength. However, the biker cursed as his arm was riddled with darts, which he ripped out by tightening the thick muscle of his limb, the darts popping out and being unable to hit his pressure points.

Tsumugu pulled out a new cancer stick and lit it up with a contemplative expression while Tansha took a moment to catch his breath, the Nudist beach guerilla and the biker taking a moment to size the other up seriously.

' _This guy's actually someone who doesn't rely on Life-Fibers but instead his own strength. If he wasn't a lackey of that Kiryūin girl, I'd gladly call him comrade…'_

Tsumugu's thoughts ran counter to Tansha's, the Biker glaring down at his opponent through his shades.

' _This guy is actually strong Gentaro-bro. I'm gonna soften him up if I can't put him down for ya and Ryū-chan, heh! My blood's already boiling with excitement to fight a strong guy!'_

Before long, both men rushed forward, a hail of darts shooting forward to meet one massive fist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gentaro suddenly looked up from where he was, his eyes widened as he felt the meeting of manly spirits from where he was, "Tansha?" he asked with a spoonful of blueberry ice cream in his mouth.

Looking back at the man, Ryūko looked confused until she realized what he just said, "That pink clad nutcase is back already? Well I- hey what's wrong?" She was about to get annoyed until she saw Gentaro's worried expression flash briefly, nearly making her drop her ice cold strawberry milkshake.

"It's nothing… I'm sure Tansha is just fine!" Before long he grinned widely, as if knowing that the biker was alright, making the black haired girl roll her eyes at him.

Ryusei hummed to himself as he and Tomoko examined a large amount of ice cream together. Mako was already eating a triple scope of raspberry, coconut, and chocolate. Maiko for her part had covered her vanilla ice cream with gummy bears, sprinkles, and crumbled chocolate chip cookies, showing she had quite a sweet tooth. Omiko favored sundaes since they didn't mess with her teeth as much, and Takaharu favored yogurt for himself.

Off to the side, someone was watching, "I can't believe them, eating away those frozen treats and forsaking their health." Observing from the bushes, somehow fitting his entire body with the only sign of him there being his binoculars, the face of the school's disciplinary committee spoke to himself, "Lady Satsuki, you entrusted me to watch over these punks while Sanageyama is missing and they look for him. I shall not let your trust in me be for naught in these times of-"

"Yo, Gamagōri-senpai, want to join us?!" Mako cheered loudly, waving her hand crazily while her mouth was covered in cream she quickly licked off, "Let Mako treat you for last time!"

"Who-" Ryusei started, confusing of what Mako was talking about, until a towering body far taller than any Horoscopes monster he had seen showed up, "Oh…" he had to look up to a point his neck threatened to crack some joints.

"I, Gamagōri Ira, shall take your offer, Mankanshoku." The giant said, sitting down and making everything go quite. The group gave him quizzical looks, all but one.

"It's good to have you around, Ira!" you readers should be smart enough to guess who'd say that.

"Address me properly as your senior!" the giant hollered.

Mako patted his shoulder, or at least tried, her hand tapped his wrist which was down on his knee while he sat down, his chain creaking from his weight, "Come on, senpai, you should enjoy yourself. After all, last time you treated Mako to some good ice cream, so let her treat you!"

The towering blond grumbled, and Tomoko grinned wickedly at his colored cheeks, "Ah, not… I'm not going to hold that against you, Mankanshoku. It was my choice to treat you."

"But Mako wants to treat you too, so you shouldn't say no to a girl's kindness!" she said, her cheeks slightly puffed.

The proud and self-proclaimed shield of the students hummed, "There is true to your words. If I declined this invitation from you, it'd be an insult to a student's generosity. As a man, I couldn't stand for it! No, I wouldn't live with myself for such a choice!"

Ryusei leaned towards Gentaro, "Is everyone here like this?"

Gentaro laughed, "I hope so, it'd make things a lot more fun when meeting new faces!"

The brown haired Rider sighed, "I should have guessed that'd be your reaction. Then again, you'll always manage to surprise others."

Gentaro nodded, "It's not that…" he said with a bright grin. Ryusei turned and saw what he meant.

"Rat milk ice cream may be good, but regular ice cream has an odd sweetness to it! Mako could get used to this!" the squirrely girl cheered while handing Gamagōri some of her frozen treat.

"I thought your diet high on proteins was a key to your power, Mankanshoku." Ira said flatly.

"This is giving me diabetes." Ryūko mumbled to herself, and she didn't mean her frozen treat.

The girl beamed, "Nope, all power from this Mankanshoku comes from wanting to see the smiles of those she loves. Besides, Mako does love what she has. If she didn't enjoy this treat with her friends, she'd never feel happy, it'd be an empty life."

"So you live by enjoying the little pleasures as the greatest treasures. There is some dignity there." The man said, taking her words to heart.

"The only one stopping a man from enjoying what he has is himself!" Gentaro said, proud grin fully plastered all over his face, "If they don't reach out for the good things around them, I want to be the man that will shine a light on their path, stopping them from blinding themselves with their sorrows."

Gamagōri stood tall, "You've got a lot of guts to proclaim that, Kisaragi. To declare you'd help everyone means you'd have to possess strength greater than everyone. Even deities of folklore wouldn't aid those unworthy of a miracle unless they earned it."

"That is why I want to start befriending Satsuki-chan by befriending you, Gamagōri." Gentaro said, also standing tall, and extending his hand to the man, "I can see it in you and everyone. You, everyone close to her, all of you want to support her as pillars. I'll gladly climb the tower her elite and captains have created to befriend her!"

The muscular young man grinned, "Bold words, but nothing more. I shall respect your spirit, Kisaragi, but when the time comes, do not expect me to-"

"Gamagōri-senpai!" Mako said with a frown and a serious glint to her eyes, standing on the table to be face to chin with the man, locking eyes on him by tilting her head back to get their pupils properly aligned, "Mankanshoku Mako said she'd treat you for ice cream, so!" she moved a spoon to his face, now smiling, "Say ah...!"

Ira's blushing face couldn't do anything but agree to eat the ice cream. Gentaro smiled brightly at the sight of the two having fun, his grinning face turned mildly serious when he felt the NS Magphone vibrate in his pocket.

Taking it out and answering it with a cheery, "Kengo! Got any news for me?" He couldn't help but smile at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Heads up Kisaragi, so put me on speaker phone… Ryusei needs to hear this too, the Zodiarts Scanner has shown four massive signals making a beeline straight towards Honnō City." The irritable teen muttered sharply to the friendship obsessed Rider, "However, it won't be easy to find them. They quickly hid themselves about as soon as they showed up. Look for anyone acting strangely aggressive around you."

Takaharu exclaimed his thoughts, "If it's aggressive people we're looking for, we have three here." He said turning to the tennis player, trap mistress, and drifter. The trio quickly shot him death glares.

Ryusei let loose an exhale after hearing the extremely grim news, "I understand perfectly Utahoshi-san." He turned to his fellow Kamen Rider, "It's one thing after another, isn't it? Gentaro, we should-"

"Find that fortune teller! It's our best option at finding where Uzu got off, and where that Ikki has ran off." Gentaro leapt to his feet, a wide grin coming across his face as he said that in a decisive manner, making the group look surprised at his surprisingly good plan.

"Wait, you're leaving those four Zodiarts to roam around?!" Ryusei called out at him, but the Rider had a determined look on his face.

"I have this feeling Ikki needs our help the most now, after all, he has a Switch." Gentaro argued, "Whatever trouble he's in, it's big. And it's been a while since we've heard about Dina."

Tomoko hummed, pulling out a flask with a couple of tarantula fangs and a snake's eye floating in some sickly yellow liquid, making everyone regret having finished their cold treats as nausea settled in them, "I made this just in case she needs it."

Gentaro arched a brow, "Is that a good luck charm for love?" he asked, keeping his distance. He would never admit it, but some of the things Tomoko got her hands on sent chills down his spine.

The goth girl shook her head, giggling to herself, "No, it is a one of a kind hex from my great ancestor. If a man does anything to break a girl's heart, this shall curse that man until he returns to the one who loves him, begging for forgiveness wholeheartedly, otherwise… I may give this to that Dina girl, fufufu..."

The four males present shuddered involuntarily, mostly Ryusei as he made a mental note to never, ever anger the girl. Omiko for her part wondered what other hexes the goth could have. Maiko looked disgusted by the notion there was a thing such as a hex mentioned. Ryūko had to suppress a shudder at the sight of what was inside the vial and mentally promised herself to stay on Tomoko's good side, a good six feet away if possible. Mako just looked curiously at it, mentally picturing Tomoko in a witch outfit complete with hat and black cat at her side.

Focusing again Gentaro looked outside when a loud noise was heard, explosions of pure force echoing out in the distance, everyone ran outside just in time to see a man slam down in front of them.

Tansha's back stood proud, with not a scar of retreat upon it, while his shirt was off. The giant seemed to wobble then hold his ground with a loud groan. Running in front of him, Gentaro could only gape at how his chest was filled with needles piercing it. Thankfully the wounds they caused were shallow and otherwise harmless.

But the man himself had passed out, his head lowered briefly unconsciously. Gentaro was worried for all of a second until he heard the giant snoring loudly.

Groaning to herself as she poked the bikers boots, Ryūko could only slam her palm to her face at the sight of the man sleeping, wondering aloud with irritation, "Don't tell me that bitch Eisei is back too…"

The two girls just didn't get along due to being so similar in personality and attitude, the black haired girl couldn't stand hanging around the silver haired one without Gentaro and Tansha there as buffers for them.

" **Ryūko, aren't you two friends though?"** She ignored Senketsu's question because she didn't want to admit that she was friends with Eisei, even reluctantly.

The man who was always bigger than anyone else stepped forward, one massive hand picking up Tansha gently and cradling him in his grasp, "Tansha Kenage! Who did this to you?! One of Satsuki's best subordinates and a fellow student under my protection, I refuse to allow whoever harmed you to go unpunished! So I, Ira Gamagōri swear it!"

Through great effort, the biker could only mutter a few words as he forced his consciousness awake, "Eisei… Eisei… is fine… right…?" sleep took him swiftly after exhaling the last word.

"Don't tell me they were attacked by a Zodiarts…" Ryusei growled, "Wait, where's Eisei?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Asswipe, asshole, asshat! Let go of me so I can rip your tongue off and shove it right up your- Mmph!"

Tired of the tied up girl's ramblings, Tsumugu shoved a sock in her mouth. Equally tied but unharmed, Suzi could do nothing but watch in fear as the man before her kept her and her bigger sister as prisoners. For a little girl like Suzi to see her hero lose to some bad guy wasn't easy to swallow, to see her sister's boyfriend give it his all only to be easily beaten before she and her sister were captured with a few needles shot into the right places on their neck was terrifying.

Tsumugu quietly smoked nearby, doing that to both sooth his nerves and ease some of the pain. He had managed to beat Tansha without taking much harm, but he did get hit once or twice, and that was making him ache agonizingly. He noticed Suzi's terrified expression and grimaced as he hated feeling like a bad guy to kids.

Smoke blew out of his nose as he exhaled quietly, "I'm not going to hurt either of you so stop looking scared girl. You're not even insurance, I just wanted to get you both out of the way, and fighting underhanded isn't my thing. So I'll tell you two useful pieces of information. One. There is a knife underneath your shoe little girl, use it to get yourself free after I'm gone or there'll be hell to pay. Two. I have no quarrel with either of you, the Kamui is my target and anyone who would protect that thing are simply obstacles to go through."

With that he flicked the cigarette down onto the floor of the abandoned building he had them on and put it out with his boot. Gathering up various supplies and weapons he had stored in the building, he had to be careful to not let the girls see what weaponry he had. Eisei was forced to glare and watch the man who all but kidnapped them make an exit without her being able to do a thing to stop him.

When he had all of his gear stored up and packed into a duffel back, he leapt out of an open window then soon disappeared. They both waited for roughly a few minutes, hoping he didn't come back all of a sudden. When it was clear he wasn't coming back, Suzi struggled to get the knife out from underneath her astronaut boot.

It took her some time to cut the ropes with her body tightly tied up, but she managed through perseverance, "Let's go, onee-chan, we have to make sure Tansha is fine." She said while cutting her sister's biddings.

"Damn right!" Eisei spat out after spitting out the sock in her mouth, "We better get Gentaro and the stripper too, if that guy is like Tansha, he won't let that Mohawk asshole hurt the exhibitionist."

"You really don't like Ryūko -chan, do you?"

"She cut my outfit and left me humiliated! She also showed everyone, even Tansha, things I wanted to save for marriage! I will kick her fat ass if it's the last thing I do!"

"Okay!" Suzi could only giggle at her sister's furious expression before Eisei got up, the two rushing outside then out into the streets to find Gentaro and his group.

Eisei herself seemed to know exactly where he was, something Suzi couldn't help remark upon, "How do you know where Gentaro-oniisan and Tansha are, onee-chan?"

"I just have to think like them since they share a brain, and I know that leather clad jackass like the back of my hand." The space club captain explained to her little sister as they dashed down a street, Eisei taking only a brief glance at a sign post before running down another street. She didn't mention how detailed she knew Tansha, though, her little sister was too young.

Eventually winding up at where Tansha and Gentaro were, the two sisters stumbled when they saw Ira gently place down Tansha's limp body.

Her lips wobbling, Eisei stepped forward slowly, looking hesitantly at the biker's seemingly unmoving body, "T-Tansha? Hey. Are you…?" She looked like she might burst into tears at any second, Suzi feeling her own eyes water until both heard a loud snore come from the man.

In an instant Eisei looked furious as fire burst alongside her fists and legs, one green eye glowing a furious crimson she rushed forward then kicked Tansha in his stomach, the giant giving only a loud grunt of pain before Eisei jumped onto his chest and angrily begun beating on him.

"YOU GOD DAMN LEATHER CLAD ASSHOLE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU WORRY ME LIKE THAT!?"

Well, more than angrily, pathetically… Her fists were giving smacks even her little sister would call childish. Everyone only watched in silence as Tansha continued to sleep while the white haired girl's hands played Patty Cake on his chest.

"Shouldn't you worry that she's hitting an injured man?" Ryusei asked the towering frog man.

Gamagōri scoffed, "A man shouldn't make a woman cry, it is Tansha's fault."

Mako chirped in, "But if a man did his best for his girl, she should forgive him. I know I would!"

Tomoko giggled to herself, "Maybe I too… maybe…"

Takaharu inwardly winced, ' _I don't know whether to envy or pity you, Ryusei Sakuta._ '

Stepping forward with a loud cough, the giant man glared down at Eisei even though he was just as worried about Tansha as she was, "EX-CAPTAIN OF THE ASTRONAUT AND SPACE CLUB KŪKI EISEI! TELL ME, WHO DID THIS TO YOU AND EX-CAPTAIN OF THE BIKER CLUB TANSHA KENAGE!?"

Growling softly while wiping her tear covered eyes, Eisei saluted the disciplinary club captain with a stern expression, "I believe it was one of those damned Nudist guerillas, sir! He mentioned something about the Kamui being a threat… which means, it behooves me to say, Satsuki-sama and the bitc- rule breaker Ryūko Matoi are in direct danger of his attacks!"

Tansha groaned quietly, the biker raising a massive hand and dropping it on Gentaro's shoulder, the Rider looked down on his friend in concern with, the huge teen barely managing to look up and whisper to him, "It's… not… just them… he… he…! Is g… gunnin' fo… for ya too Gen-chan!"

Ryūko nearly snapped, her fist clenching in pure rage as she slammed it against a building, causing cracks to ripple from it and blood to pour from her hand, "THE ACTUAL HELL!? This jack-hole thinks he can target my friends or me?! Hell, he thinks he can hurt you Senketsu!? Like friggin' hell! I'll beat seven shades of crap outta him before I let him touch my friends!"

Her rage was palpable, even more so since she saw Tansha, a guy she respected and liked as a friend get all but murked by this Nudist asshole. Her mind conjured some crazed looking mercenary running around naked with a plaid scarf around his head, pink hair poking through it as he set people on fire with a flamethrower.

Gentaro on the other hand looked serious, a rarity for the Rider until he slammed his hand down with a grin, "He'll be looking for all of us, right? But Satsuki-chan won't let someone hurting her students walk freely, right? So! Let's go to our school in disguise!" His plan seemed simple to the group, but what seemed most shocking was how he sighed then flicked a hand through his pompadour.

Maiko hummed, "I got it… You two…" she aimed a finger at the Rider and banchou, "…will move around and get inside the school before us. He will realize you two have to have gone somewhere, and look for you once he sees his mistake. Once he finds you, he will think we left you go on your own, only to realize his mistake once we attack him from behind."

"I'll give him an extra hard punch for you two!" Takaharu cheered, pumping his fist which Gentaro bumped his own into.

Then Maiko aimed a finger at Ryusei with a serious look, "As for you… don't Henshin unless things look absolutely desperate. You're our ace in the hole, and no one is supposed to know you even exist if what I managed to glean from Gentaro is true. As a Kamen Rider you're someone who can change the playing field drastically, we'll need you to do that if this guy actually succeeds in stealing Gentaro's belt and rendering Ryūko helpless."

Gentaro pumped a fist, "That's Maiko-chan for you. Ok, let's do this!"

Once they got a proper place to change their clothes, in all of a few seconds Gentaro had changed his hair completely by messing it up and then styling it into a shaggier messy haircut, replacing his banchou clothes with a spare uniform Gamagōri was more than willing to oblige him with – in case any and all students needed it be it if they had an accident or he had to shape them into it the painful way. Even if it was for this purpose, the actually gentle frog giant truly did want Gentaro to conform to Honnōji's and thus Satsuki's standards.

What happened next was stunning, everyone couldn't even tell that was Gentaro in front of them, he simply looked way too different, even normal. In front of them was an average looking Japanese boy with a messy mop of black hair, a traditional Japanese school outfit, and only his athletic but lean build and height to set him apart from other teens. He gave them a trademark grin, his eyes sparkling in amusement at their faces, and there was all the sign they needed that he was still their best friend.

"Let's see this guy find us now! Ryūko-chan, you change too! Just wear my jacket over Senketsu, add this and…"

Surprisingly Gentaro was actually a good stylist, as he helped not only slick back Ryūko's red streak but also put her hair up in a more spiked up fashion, then place his banchou jacket over her body, before giving her a pair of blue jeans he kept around as spare clothing, and with all of that done she looked the polar opposite of him.

Even more punk like now, the way Senketsu bulged out from the jacket actually made it and the collar bigger, giving her a bona fide delinquent's appearance, which combined with how Tansha gave her smaller shades to hide her odd blue spoked eyes made the girl look like she came straight out of an 80s movie.

The drifter admired her new look in a window's reflection, whistling lowly at her new image, "I look like a Japanese Joan Jett… Dammit, I love it!" she said with a large grin.

"Let's go!" Her now normal looking friend cheered and the group was able to sneak their way towards the school.

The two passed the man with the rooster hairdo watching their friends, and while Ryūko grinded her teeth at the thought she left her friends behind with the sniper watching them, she kept silent while she and Gentaro snuck in. Tsumugu for his part kept his eyes on the group of oddballs, but noticed two were missing, his targets.

It took the man several seconds to process this, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he observed the group get through the gate. Inside of his brain one could see a literal connect the dots image flash through his mind, eventually arriving at the correct conclusion that the Rider and banchou had gotten past his watch right in front of him.

Cursing violently he shot a grapple hook up the side of the school walls and begun scaling with ease, arriving at the top just in time to see the group dash towards the entrance. He rapidly assembled his sniper rifle and took aim at the back of Ryūko's head, his gun dipping down to face her back as he lined up the shot like one of the most famous snipers in the world.

"I can't believe it actually worked." Omiko said behind a now tense Tsumugu, "Hey." She said, before throwing a tennis ball at Mach 2 right at the gunman.

"Damn!" The man rolled back then took aim at the blonde tennis player with his sniper rifle. She just grinned savagely when behind her Takaharu shot forward like a rocket, Monday One going forward like a train car. The air rushed forward as he threw a straight that pushed into the supersonic range.

"LINER… STRAIGHT!" The bullet train like punch shot Tsumugu back, an imprint of Takaharu's fist appearing on his chest and making him cough blood. Desperately forced to roll away as Omiko swung up Death Racket, then slammed it forward, the sniper found himself facing a barrage of tennis balls flying in a manner akin to an arrow barrage rushing towards him!

The air sung with the force of her swings, the gunman firing wildly upon them with his needle gun. Every needle met its mark and sent the balls exploding into shards of plastic and fuzz. Omiko let loose a furious tsk noise as she watched the man get up warily while holding his aching chest.

"Do you kids think you're real fighters?" he asked with a stoic expression, "You haven't seen real battles, you haven't seen death in the eye, none of you working for that girl understand what it means to have your life on the line. Now, let me tell you two important things. One, I'm not like those kids you hang with, I won't get sentimental and go easy, you may die here. And two…"

Off in the distance, Maiko widened her eyes, "That smell… You two, run!" she shouted to her schoolmates, Takaharu and Omiko looking at her in disbelief before doing as she told them to partly out of shock and mostly due to a sense of danger making their instincts force their feet to move.

Tsumugu continued, "You need to know you're putting your life in the line!" he shouted as he opened his vest, showing countless grenades attached to his body.

With matching cries of fear and surprise, the two students brought up their weapons to take the impact. Omiko swung hers with enough force to make the blast of the incoming explosion slow down, pushing her back with a few bruises. Takaharu's feet skidded back while his gloves took the full damage, and he could feel his arms shake from the impact, but even as his shoes kicked up a cloud of dirt he didn't get blown backwards.

Maiko, hidden behind a wall, was running off to another spot, "Dammit, I knew snipers were messed up, but goddamn, there's hating your targets and then there's lunacy!"

"There you are!" Maiko bit back a yelp not by her own choice when Tsumugu caught her by the mouth, lifting her singlehandedly off the ground with her feet dangling, "Without you thinking for them, this should be easier, but I may as well force out all you know-"

It may have been the fear she had that her dear life would end, it may have been how angry he looked that her plans had foiled his, but there was one thing Maiko knew for sure. When she acted, she did it because the idea the Mohawk wearing bastard before her wanted to hurt the idiots that treated her like one of their own made her sick with anger. Thus, Tsumugu had to bite back a yelp of pain when the girl sunk her teeth on his hand.

"Pah, there's my answer!" she said, spitting some blood that got in her mouth.

Tsumugu growled and was about to backhand her, but just couldn't. It wasn't because he didn't want to, it was because he was kicked in the back by a pair of sharp high-heels. Ryūko flipped off his back and sent him flying forward, Maiko falling onto her ass and rubbing her tail bone with a pained grimace.

"You okay?" Her erstwhile leader asked her while shouldering her scissor blade, making the nerdy girl adjust her glasses with a glare.

"Just keep that lunatic away from me and keep Gentaro away from him! I got a read on what he may be planning, and he wants to yank Gentaro's belt away from him! Then he can just divide and conquer us…" She replied while also analyzing the situation.

The red locked girl blinked in confusion, "How do you even know that?!"

Maiko scoffed, "It's what I'd do if I came prepared to fight him."

"Then I just won't let him take it!" shouted none other than the Rider himself, jumping at Tsumugu with a fist up.

The Nudist saw the strike about to connect with his face and crossed his arms over his head, blocking the punch. With Gentaro airborne, it was easy for him to push back the teen. Without his pompadour and with his hair now slightly shadowing his eyes, Gentaro looked way more serious than usual.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsumugu asked in a serious tone, "Fighting me without your armor or weapons will only get you killed."

Gentaro merely thrust his fist forward, "You're targeting my friend and the people of this school, there's no way I'm taking this lightly!" there was a determination in his eyes, almost like his eyes were glowing.

" **T-There it is… Even without becoming Fourze the universe still embraces him with love!** " Senketsu declared while everyone ready to fight stood by his side.

Everyone surrounded Gentaro, Takaharu and Omiko on one side, Ryūko and Senketsu on the other, and behind them Maiko and Mako were cheering.

"Gamagōri-senpai gave us permission to go nuts, Gen-chan, don't hold back and show your spirit!"

Silently cursing the changing situation, Tsumugu was nothing if not a pragmatic nudist, and so he threw down a bundle of flash-bangs tied to each other with string. The resulting blast of light stunned everyone and allowed him a precious few seconds to escape.

Swinging from building to building with his grappling hook, the Nudist spied Omiko chasing after him on the rooftop, and below him ran Takaharu, the boxer outright sprinting in a manner that made it impossible for Tsumugu to shake him off. With a flourish, Omiko slammed a barrage of tennis balls at the boxer using Death Racket, the resulting red energy balls exploding with concussive blasts, each hit threatening to disorientate Tsumugu and seal his doom.

He barely dodged each blast, flipping up and over several concussive waves, while taking aim in mid-air and firing off needle barrages that threatened to hit the blonde if she wasn't careful. Below him Takaharu jabbed rapidly with Sunday Two!

Each punch was akin to a missile shot when combined with the boxing gloves rocket propelled nature, creating virtually infinite rocket punches that Tsumugu could barely even begin to count or follow. Several punches nearly touched him, making him curse even further.

It wasn't long before someone else joined the fray, "GOT YOU YA MOHAWKED BASTARD!"

He fell onto his back and slid down rapidly, using the momentum gathered to dodge the Kamui wielder's red scissor blade being swung over his head. The weapon emitted a wave of wind that shot forward like a sonic boom and cut a far off building into two perfect pieces.

' _The Kamui's already reached a point where it can cut the wind?! This has gone far enough, if I don't stop this now then-!'_ Flipping up, the Nudist knew he would have little time to spare or any ability to prevent what was to come unless he acted right then and there!

Omiko flipped onto the roof, then looked around herself quickly before she noticed a bunch of bombs placed around her, with a whirl of movement, Death-Racket created a literal shield of tennis balls that formed a dome around her, the explosive force of the bombs knocked the dome around, but when she came out she was much the same for wear.

Sadly she was forced to watch Tsumugu running off in the distance, making her curse as it was back to chasing him down.

On the ground Takaharu hadn't let up running, and he was having a blast trying to nail a moving target, he actually did clip the running mohawked man, making him stumble in pain.

"Urya!" Actually letting loose a battle cry, the boxer leapt into the air, drawing back Sunday Two and lining up the rocket powered fist with Tsumugu's face! The punch nailed the man across the face, making him fall back in pain.

Takaharu fist-pumped the air in excitement before darting up the side of the building, leaping onto it to block Tsumugu from escaping forward. Omiko caught up to them and took a position from the side of the rooftops they were in, both of them boxing the Nudist in.

"This day has gone to shit in a handbasket, and I'm not exactly sure why…" He could only groan before he got up, seeing Gentaro and Ryūko skidding to a halt in front of him. "Let me tell you two useful pieces of information. One. I'm only after the Kamui. Two-"

He was interrupted by Ryūko blasting forward in a charge, the scissor blade aimed straight towards his neck until he rammed the barrel of his needle gun against her stomach and clicked the switch that controlled the alternate firing mode.

"Don't interrupt someone when they're talking." He said in a warning tone to her before he pulled the trigger mercilessly.

The red locked girl only locked down in confusion before a barrage of staples blasted her back and pinned her against the rooftop, leaving Gentaro by himself. The Rider didn't even hesitate to put on his belt which made Tsumugu give him an unimpressed stare.

"YOU FRIGGIN' ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD MY FEET WILL NEED SHOE POLISH SPECIALLY FORMULATED FOR BUTTOCKS SMELL!" the drifter's angry shouting made Tsumugu close his eyes in exhaustion, especially as Ryūko started getting even more furious with him when she saw him sighing.

"You know I'm going to take that belt away from you the second you try to use it kid. Let me give you two useful pieces of information. One, I can steal that belt faster than you can activate it. Two, despite your friends I just need the belt, and this is playing exactly into my goals. So now let me ask you, why persist?"

Being ignored only angered her more.

Gentaro merely flipped his hair back into its true state, the pompadour wearing teenager flashing his opponent a grin, "If I gave up when the going got rough, then I'd have never met as many friends and people as I did. You're strong, I understand that, easily the strongest person next to Sat-chan I've met here… But if I gave up, then I'd never be able to befriend her or you!"

With that he pulled the handle for the belt.

" _THREE!"_ The belt's loud voice begun counting down making Tsumugu's hand itch towards his grappling gun.

" _TWO!"_ He was already aiming right at the belt and pulling the trigger of his gun.

" _ON-"_ The belt was cut off when the grappling hook tore the belt off of Gentaro's waist and yanked it towards Tsumugu's waiting fist which was unsurprising to him, he was surprised however that Gentaro ran right after the belt as it flew towards him!

"NICE TO MEET YA!" Gentaro sucker punched him across the face, making Tsumugu stagger back before the Rider stomp kicked him forward in a form of street fighting. The resulting strength of the strike made him nearly fall onto his back if he didn't forcibly steady himself.

It was telling that he didn't once let go of the belt despite being punched by a teen as strong as the banchou was that Tsumugu was determined. He quickly raised the belt and growled, "It's over, with this belt in my hands, all I have to do is crush it and-"

"You mean that cheap belt?" Maiko asked from her hiding spot with a winning smile, "You can buy that toy at any store for five hundred yen."

Tsumugu turned to look at the belt in his hands, and gaped. It was a plastic toy with plastic levers and buttons with numbers on it to teach kids how to count in English. Even more infuriating was that it had a picture by Mako herself of the squirrely girl pulling down her own eyelid and telling the man, in her own writing, to 'Suck a lemon and stop trying to hurt Mako's friends' with crayons.

It was in that moment of confusion that Gentaro rushed at the man, jumped up, and brought his knee on Tsumugu's chin. The gunman staggered back and growled at the still armor-less Rider. The pompadour wearing teen merely put up his fists.

"I'm fighting you here and now without the belt to show you what kind of guy I am." Gentaro said, pumping a fist at Tsumugu, Cosmic energy flashing in the teen's eyes, "I'm just really stubborn when it comes to letting my friends cry. I don't even think twice about that stuff, I just do what feels right to stop them from being hurt, sad, or lonely. That is why, here and now, I have to fight you with only my fists, so you can understand that no matter what you do there's no way I'm letting you get to them!"

"Strong words, but what is a Rider without a belt?" Tsumugu wasn't impressed and he calmly lined up the cross-eyes of his needle gun with Gentaro's head. The Rider merely stepped forward slowly which prompted Tsumugu to unclick the safety, a laser sight lining up perfectly with his head.

"If I can't take the belt, then the next best option is to neutralize you here and now before the Kamui manages to get its hooks into you or you're corrupted by Life-Fibers. Apologies." Tsumugu hesitated despite his harsh words, even as cold as he was, he wasn't feeling at ease with killing an innocent teen.

Thankfully for all parties, Omiko and Takaharu who were already running straight towards the Nudist included, a blue light flashed past them both, impacting Tsumugu's body and sending him flying away from Gentaro! The man groaned in pain before he could only gape in shock. From the view of a handheld camera that Gamagōri was using to monitor the situation and broadcast the situation to the Elite Four and Satsuki herself, Inumuta spat out a mouth full of sweet sake from the flask he had been drinking from – he had needed the stuff when Gentaro started breaking the rules of logic when he first arrived.

"No. NO! NO! NO! IMPOSSIBLE… ANOTHER RIDER!?" He actually had to take another swig from his flask, Satsuki leaning forward with her fingers placed into a steeple. A keen look of interest was on her face as she watched the unfolding situation with an attentive quirk of her large eyebrows.

"Oho…? So Gentaro had a comrade this whole time, how fascinating…" She asked aloud, getting up with Bakuzan gripped in her hand. Junketsu was already shivering with anticipation which in turn made her feel excited herself.

In a streak of azure light, the second Rider had arrived!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And we're going to be massive bastards and leave this on a cliff hanger! Next chapter will come out a lot sooner now that school's slowed down a little for me and spring break is around the corner! I hope you guys all really liked the chapter, and I look forward to seeing your input!

The Swordslinger and I had to debate on how strong to make Tsumugu, and this was our compromise since we like the guy a lot since he's a badass normal so to speak.

Without further ado, we'll get right to the Omake and hope you all enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kisaragi Family Pt.5. Cosmic Tales Across Time #2.

"It was a cold winter's night when I met my cousins out on the snow, and things transpired out of control…" Gentaro said seriously until Kiryu gently smacked the back of his head.

The Neo Kamen Rider Club sat around a campfire with the ex-yakuza, Scanty and Kneesocks, and Gentaro himself. Even Mumen Rider was there, without his hero outfit he was wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals. The group was in Okinawa, a tropical island in Japan, and sat at a beach in front of an orphanage that Kiryu managed with the help of a little girl by the name of Haruka, who was his daughter in all but blood. Thankfully, the children at the orphanage were out for a school trip, so when the opportunity came to visit his uncle Gentaro, his friends, and cousins all jumped at the chance.

"Don't talk about your cousins like that, you know they're better now." Grinning slightly as he wanted to mess with his friends a little, Gentaro nodded at his uncle.

"I don't know, cousin." Mumen Rider said, adjusting his glasses. "Anyone is basically better after getting over what they went through."

"I'm further proved this family is not normal." Maiko stated while taking notes.

Gentaro continued, "Right, so… It was a cold winter's night, and it could've went very badly but thankfully didn't. My cousin Harara had been having a lot of trouble lately, especially with private matters that my other uncle didn't feel like disclosing to me. Thankfully I was there to help convince her to reconsider what she was going to do… but it wasn't easy. And she was really scary too."

Biting into a roasted marshmallow and getting delicious white fluff over her mouth, Ryūko asked after she took a swig of hot chocolate, "So Harara is your cousin? You've mentioned her before, said she was really scary back when you were kids. Why was that?"

Gentaro bit into a grilled cheese sandwich, after chewing thoughtfully, he replied, "It was because she's really strong and was really mean too, she always beat me up in play fighting and would sit atop me while doing so. She and Kakugo were easily the strongest kids I knew when I was growing up, and they knew it too."

"So what was it like that night?" Omiko asked with growing interest which made Gentaro rub his chin before he begun talking with a slightly nostalgic tone.

"Well…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Running towards a dark forest, a young boy of roughly ten years with messy black hair shivered in the cold winter air. Even though he was bundled up in a warm sweater and snow pants, the air still chilled him. Looking up at the far off stars though, he felt a gentle and warm feeling envelop him, which made him smile again._

" _Thank you, space! You always make me feel better!" Despite being upset that he couldn't hear the voice that his best friend but not girlfriend Yuuki heard, he always felt things from space that she didn't._

 _Namely whenever he was sad or upset, if he looked up at the stars or moon, he'd feel better instantly because a warm feeling of love would fill his heart up. Remembering what he was out there for, he kept running forward, he called out loudly into the night air with a concerned look._

" _Harara-chan! Kaku-chan! Where are you? Uncle's worried about you both!" His uncle had been seriously hurt earlier in the day. He hadn't told Gentaro what happened, only that he was hurt by someone he hadn't expected to attack him. Thankfully they had held back before hurting him too badly._

"… _Gen-chan. What are you doing out here so late at night?" From out of the shadows stepped his harsh but overall nice cousin, Harara Hakigure. Harara had always been a tough girl in his mind, even before things got hazy when they were really small. He remembered that Harara used to bathe with him and Kakugo when they really small, and he could've sworn she was different then until she was trained by her father._

 _As a girl she was just developing into maturity. At the moment she was wearing armor that she claimed was meant for training when he first saw her in it. Said armor was colored a steel, almost chrome, grey color and at the moment consisted only of a pair of armored grieves that covered her legs. The top was off leaving her in a tank-top that hugged her still growing breasts. Her head of spiky red hair always was something he found joy in ruffling despite her quick retribution._

 _Her eyes were harsh and at times hawk-like in their sharp glare. But when he looked at them then and there they were soft, filled with kindness and care for him. However, he knew she could get angry in a heartbeat so he proceeded slowly towards her. The red headed girl stepped forward herself with an intense expression._

" _Uncle was really badly hurt earlier today, and I went out on my own to see where you and Kaku-chan went Harara-chan! He was worried about you both, and well… I wanted to see if you were fine too!" Gentaro's earnest smile made the serious looking redhead smile slightly herself before it was creased into a serious expression again._

" _I'm obviously fine Gen-chan, go back to… father and tell him I'm fine. But he should really rest unless he wants to get hurt worse." Despite her seemingly kind words, they held an undercurrent of rage and hatred that made Gentaro shudder despite himself._

" _But Harara-chan… I'm worried about you too! It's cold out, and I'm sure you haven't eaten anything since lunch today when you stormed out of the house…" His words made the girl frown slightly. She looked behind her towards the far off mountains and sea, then back towards Gentaro. She stepped forward hesitantly, one hand reaching for her beloved cousin until a loud male voice yelled out._

" _Gentaro! Get away from Harara now! She's dangerous!" And there was his other cousin and fellow male running towards him in the snow, Harara frowning deeply at the sight of his approach, but she kept moving towards Gentaro regardless._

 _He spun around to face Kakugo, and gaped briefly as the slightly older boy seemed to be wearing a suit of armor that reminded him of his uncle Mumen Rider. Except this was the real deal, a pitch black armored shell that covered his entire body save for his head, grafting it in a metallic form that seemed outright built like a tank, even having armored spikes for the gauntlets and a long white scarf that flowed behind him._

 _The Fortified Armor Shell Zero, it was a pitch black armored form that contained Kakugo's body entirely, having virtually no weak-points or visible sections where he was exposed. The suit itself had six pack sections that were already fitting to his maturing body, various sections seemed to be even more fortified than the rest of the suit, namely the arms, legs, and chest, making it clear that hurting him wouldn't be easy if one was to attempt it._

 _The suits overall aesthetic was designed to be as defensive as possible while also possessing natural offense, giving it a perfect balance with a study frame. In essence it was akin to a shield, a tank if one would as well._

" _Kaku-chan? What's going on? What did Harara-chan do…?" Gentaro was lost as his cousins stared at each other harshly, Harara placed a hand gently on her favorite relatives shoulder and gently pushed him aside, her eyes glaring ruthlessly at her brother._

" _He has nothing to do with what I did to father, brother. I refuse to fight you while he's here and I refuse to shed human blood as long as his eyes are still innocent…" Harara made a noise halfway between an exhale and a hiss, her hands coming in a ready fighting stance that showed she was prepared to protect herself and Gentaro if Kakugo made a move towards them._

 _She glanced sideways at her cousin who was starting to grasp the situation quickly, making the red-head hide a smirk, he was book-stupid and terrible with school, but he had an innate ability to understand people and make friends regardless of who they were._

 _It's what stayed her hand when she had her father at her mercy, her style would've allowed her to easily murder him in cold blood, his organs rupturing out through his mouth in a spiral of flesh._

" _So take that as your assurance, I fought father to test the limits of my power, he proved weaker than I expected even with his own… Gen-chan, I did a very bad thing and I accept responsibility for it. So I'll ask you now. Do you hate me for hurting father?" This was the moment that would either send her into the darkness forever, seething with rage and despair she would send all who opposed her into the pits of Hades or allow her to exist in the twilight, walking a path that would have her temper her hatred of humanity and control her power._

 _As much as Kakugo wanted to talk or run towards his cousin, he kept silent, his fists clenching tightly while both of them waited for their cousins ultimate verdict. Gentaro didn't make them wait long, he just hugged Hahara tightly, a little too young to understand just what was making her so troubled, he none the less knew that his cousin… wasn't truly evil._

" _I'd never hate you Harara-chan… Even if you really did hurt Uncle, you didn't kill him either! So I'll forgive you, no matter what you do after this!" His words made the red head close her eyes with a calm smile on her face, one hand gently rubbing her cousin's head before she gently broke away from him._

 _She turned back to Kakugo and gave him a slight incline of her head, an unspoken message passing between the two siblings before Harara's body was covered in the main section of her armor._

 _The Fortified Armor Shell Kasumi was an armored suit that simply screamed offense, it was designed to augment her already impressive abilities in hand to hand and her vicious style. With numerous spikes all over its arms and body, raised blades over the elbows and sharp shoulder pauldrons, it was a suit that all but advertised its nature as a weapon._

 _A section of the armor was actually designed to resemble feminine breasts that Harara herself was filling out, over the chest and on the plates attached to the hips was a star emblem molded into the metal of the armor. If the Zero Armor was a shield, then hers was a sword, two sides of the same coin._

 _The snow crunched below her booted feet, with Harara giving Gentaro a smile underneath the moonlight._

" _Never lose your kindness my beloved cousin, and I'll forever watch over you in spirit if not body. Until we meet again one day, take care of my stupid brother and old father for me please."_

 _With that she leaped into the air, soaring off into the night as Gentaro could only watch her leave his side._

 _Tears poured down his face before he yelled back at her as she left, his words being the last she heard before they got too far apart, "WHEN WE MEET AGAIN, I'M GOING TO BE ABLE TO FIGHT ALONGSIDE YOU AND KAKU-CHAN TOO! SO DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!"_

 _Kakugo grabbed his cousin before the boy tried chasing after her, tears running down his face before he wiped them clean, sniffling slightly at the loss of his cousin._

 _The cold moonlight seemed to comfort Gentaro, wrapping him in soft silvery beams that soothed his pain and made his tears flow more freely until he fell asleep in his taller cousin's arms._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"And that's how it ended, I went back to the house with Kakugo, we took care of his dad until he was good to go to a hospital, and I haven't seen Harara since. But we exchange letters at least once a year." Gentaro finished his story with a bright grin.

Omiko voiced her thoughts, "Your family's more messed up than I thought, and you're related to demons… No offense."

"None taken." The sisters said with a smile, Kneesocks adding, "Truth is, marrying supernatural entities isn't the weirdest thing that has happened."

Scanty nodded, "Like Uncle Kiryu, he once went to Makai by mere accident stepping into some cursed manhole, and ended up dating a cat girl."

Everyone turned to the man, who didn't even try to deny it, "She was a good woman, a bit too energetic but pure of heart. We exchanged tips on how we ran our orphanages and managed to keep in touch. So far I think she is more focused on her career as a celebrity than dating, though."

Mumen Rider mumbled to himself, "At least you got a nice date, when you asked me for help for that double date thing I didn't expect to end with a succubus."

Kiryu looked away, ashamed, "S-Sorry… I wouldn't have done that had I known better. Even Felicia apologized for bringing that woman."

Mumen Rider sighed, "I'm just surprised those two are such good friends, though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **The Swordslinger here, again** : If you don't know who Kiryu and Mumen Rider dated, you've failed at life… Joking, it's Felicia and Morrigan from Darkstalkers. Funny thing is both The Lord Of Pages and I joke of the similarities between Kiryu and Felicia if one gets down to it: both run orphanages, are chased by what they are (a yakuza and Darkstalker respectively), can kick some serious ass if someone threatens someone/something they love, and are real good parent figures to the kids under their care despite the fact they are a former criminal and a monster girl. Also, the cursed manhole comes from the game Project X Zone 2.


	10. All Out Zodiarts attack on Honno!

At long last, we can get to some of the fights I've been waiting ages to get to! I'm glad everyone liked the Kisaragi family episode last chapter, and I hope everyone likes this chapter as well!

I don't want to waste any time, so I'll just get right to the action and disclaimers!

Neither me or The Swordslinger own Kill La Kill or Kamen Rider, if we did we'd be a lot richer and be sitting on an island surrounded by gorgeous women with fancy drinks and umbrella's.

 _Italics for thoughts, flashbacks, and belt voice._

 _ **Bold and Italic for Limit Breaks.**_

 **Bold for Senketsu and Zodiarts speech.**

Recommended music for listening in this chapter.

Ryu Ga Gotoku Zero OST: Pledge of Demon.

Metal Gear Rising OST: The Only thing I know for Real.

Kamen Rider Fourze OST: Shooting Star.

Kill La Kill OST: Don't Lose your Way.

Kill La Kill OST: Kiryūin Ga Kill.

Kill La Kill OST: Kill wa Ill.

Kill La Kill OST: Don't Lose your Way Instrumental/Chorus Mix.

Yakuza 4 OST: Speed Star.

Yakuza 4 OST: Smile Venomously.

Kamen Rider Fourze OST: Bounce Back.

Haijime No Ippo OST: Inner Light.

Haijime No Ippo Rising OST: Weight of My Pride.

Kill La Kill OST: Gamagōri's theme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting up with a groan, Tsumugu could only gape at what he saw in front of him. Acting as a protective shield for Gentaro behind it, the Rider stood up and sized the gunman in a cocky manner before stepping forward.

It was a Kamen Rider, but one he had no information or preparation for. Said Kamen Rider was a little shorter than Gentaro, but had a much more practiced stance that spoke of intense martial arts training.

The Kamen Rider had a black as the night sky body suit, with intricate lines and dots forming the patterns of stars and the gravitational patterns of the planets themselves. Over each knee was a small silver armor plate resembling a gear, two silver rings over each of his feet along with blue striped boots completed his legs. Over his waist was a unique looking belt with a rolling black star covered sphere, said belt looked vastly different to the Fourze belt on all regards.

To continue the Kamen Rider's appearance, he had a blue section of armor that went over the right side of his body, ending in an impressive looking armored shoulder, over its arm was an odd device resembling a series of switches attached to what looked like a case of some kind or more accurately a small container. His gloves bore the same silver disks at on their back, giving him a much swifter appearance than Fourze had, which was completed with the ominous glowing of his dark purple eyes.

The helmet itself bore a resemblance to as stylized blue meteor falling with the fiery spikes forming the tips of the blue helmet, combined with the silver knight armored face plate, and the recurring dot like sections over the helmet, Meteor struck an extremely imposing figure.

"Who are you?" Tsumugu asked, gun aimed right at Ryusei's masked face.

The blue Rider swiped his thumb across his face, hooking it to point at his mask, "Kamen Rider Meteor… Your fate is mine to judge."

From her hiding spot, Maiko couldn't help but shout, "Who the Hell speaks like that but cliché 90s anti-heroes?!"

All tension was broken, but Meteor merely ignored her. After dealing with Gentaro, no quips or jabs to his favorite one-liner could hurt him, "I make it a policy to not fight humans when using this armor, but you're far from being human hunting others. Whatever cause you may say is just seems like just an excuse."

Shaking his head slowly, Tsumugu fired a barrage of needle shots at the Rider was already running straight at him. In a split second the Rider turned a switch on the device on his arm and activated it with a battle cry!

" _SATURN, READY? OK, SATURN!"_

With a serious cry the belt created a glowing energy replica of that very same ringed planet over his fist much to everyone but Gentaro's surprise. Meteor swung his arm out, throwing a barrage of energy boomerangs that served to send the needles flying at him scattering, one even landing dangerously close to Maiko who yelped in terror.

"Watch it you disco themed nuisance! I'm weak and fragile dammit!" The neurotic trapper yelled back at Meteor who merely shrugged in response to her.

Growing slightly desperate as the blue Rider continued walking towards him, Tsumugu threw a bunch of spool grenades down fired at them repeatedly, the resulting explosion heading the Rider from view. A dust cloud obscured Meteor, seemingly hiding him from view, but the Nudist still felt something was weirdly off, and he didn't know what was making him remain tense.

Until an energy blade shout of the cloud and nearly cut his head off, had he not ducked down and avoided the ring like boomerang which just barely touched his Mohawk. His eyes widened as Kamen Rider Meteor continued stepping towards him, the ominous purple glow of his visors eyes staring him down without mercy.

"You wanted the power of a Rider, now you have it. I hope you're ready to suffer the consequences of trying to harm a fellow Kamen Rider." He reached for the device on his arm, but was stopped by Gentaro.

"That's enough, we got him." The friendly teen said with a grin before turning to the gunman, "I may not know what brought you here, but I can't stand seeing you fight like this, even less after what you did to Ryuko-chan."

Tsumugu merely aimed his gun at Gentaro, who didn't even blink, angering the Nudist, "Do you even understand what you're trying to protect? It's only a matter of time before you learn what that uniform really is, and then you'll lose your friend."

Despite the way those words were taken, Gentaro smiled, "You really don't know Senketsu at all, then." He shook his head, "Sorry, but I ain't selling my buds like that. Even if what you said were true, I do know what I'm trying to protect. So let me ask, what is it you're trying to fight for?"

"I shall eliminate all Life Fibers from existence." The man said coldly.

"And yet you're fighting without realizing it'll take…" Gentaro raised a single finger up, "…one punch. That's all we need to knock you down."

Tsumugu glared, "What're you even-"

"Yo." Said a voice behind him, and he finally turned to see Omiko and Takaharu ready. Both had sneaked when Meteor appeared, cornering the gunman between two Riders and two former Two-Star captains.

"Greetings." Oh, and a man bigger than him with a stern face and a Three-Star uniform.

Maiko grinned wickedly, ' _Good old pincer tactic, how I love you…_ '

"Sorry, but after you hurt my friends I can't let you walk away without a proper fight." Gentaro said, cracking his knuckles, "So let's go! If you really want to fight like this to hurt us, I'll show you how heavy my fists are!"

With a roar, Tsumugu charged forward, as did the Rider. Both were face to face, the Nudist pulling back a fist as did Gentaro with their eyes locked on the other's. Time seemed to slow down as they threw their punches. The echoing smack of Tsumugu's knuckles on Gentaro's face reached everyone's ears, and the gunman smiled as he saw blood flying… only to freeze. Instead of stopping, Gentaro gave another step forward, fully extending his arm and nailing the sniper right in the face!

With a gasp, Tsumugu landed flat on his back while Gentaro's legs wobbled under his weight. With a heavy breath, the Rider righted himself and wiped the blood off his face while the Mohawk wearing soldier tried to get on his feet.

Despite himself, a drop of sweat rolled down the Mohawk wearing Nudist, there was no real way he could make it out of this situation with ease. His hand slowly inched for a pair of smoke bombs latched to his belt then in a blur of movement he slammed down a flash bang he had been hiding in the opposite hand. Maiko cursed loudly as he ran as fast as he could away from the rooftop while everyone had their vision dazed.

' _This is bad, I might actually get caught by these ki-_ '

What his thoughts originally were meant to end with, where he meant to run, when he thought he could get away, all of these were worthless in the end. Because standing directly in front of him in the path he was running towards, her expression as ice cold as a blizzard from hell, was the one Kamui wielder he didn't want to meet at all. Satsuki Kiryūin herself, Junketsu already activated.

"Useless! Pointless! Effortless! You thought you could run amok in my city, in this Honnō! You seem to have made a grave mistake in presuming that I would allow you to cause any more trouble than you've already managed!" Her words were as always ruthless and cold to the point of frost-bite.

Despite what faced him, Tsumugu kept running, pointing his needle gun at her and firing as many times as he possibly could. He needed to escape no matter what, as this day had went from bad to worse in a single moment.

The barrage of shots was dodged by very slight inclines of Satsuki's body, her expression unchanging from its harsh glare and frown. When he reached her, he tried desperately to fire from point blank range, but it was all for nothing.

She only needed to perform a single swing of her blade Bakuzan, in that motion she had cleaved his raised needle gun into two pieces before his very eyes. Following with a pair of bullet-jabs so fast they made Takaharu jealous, the sheer force of her punches drove into his gut, making him spit out blood then collapse onto his back, with only two moves Satsuki had floored the man in an instant.

Coughing up a storm, his eyes stared into space blankly, it took a huge deal of effort just so he could manage to look up, only to see Satsuki picking him by the neck with one hand, the woman clenching her fist tight enough to choke him out. "You and your m-" and before he could say the word she knew he'd say, she delivered a karate chop to his shoulder so hard he felt the joints crack.

"Who sent you after Matoi and Fourze? Were you alone or are there others attempting to take their lives?" Satsuki was nothing if not an extremely skilled interrogator, she loosened the grip she had on Tsumugu's throat enough to allow him to cough, then attempt to spit on her face.

Her other fist impacted his face long before he could even gather saliva in his mouth. The driving force behind her blow sent him briefly into the kind merciful grasp of unconsciousness. However Satsuki was not so kind, as she pressed her thumb against a pressure point on his shoulder, jolting him awake again with a vicious surge of pain.

"I will repeat my question. This time you will answer. Who sent you? The Nudists? Did you act alone? Why are you after Fourze and Matoi?" She asked him again with a stern expression, her eyes so cold they resembled chips of frozen granite.

"G…" Tsumugu begin gasping out, his eyes rolling into the back of his head due to the immense pain Satsuki was forcing on him via his pressure point.

"G…. G… go…" He continued gasping out until he at last got out an agonized insult. "Go… to… hell... you… Life-Fiber… monster!" Satsuki merely stared him down for a few pants-wetting seconds, her eyes never once changing from their permanent glare.

"And that's why you guys aren't charging head first against her." Meteor remarked, seeing now why his odd friend needed his help in such hostile territory.

With a brutal motion she slammed her knee into his gut, making him reel in pain until she threw him like a rag doll away from her person. His body bounced off the rooftop painfully several times like a rock being skipped across a flat surface, finally after several agonizing rolls it slid to a halt in front of Gamagōri in an unconscious heap.

"Take him to a holding cell until I can spare the time to decide what we'll do with this filth." Her decree issued, Satsuki walked towards Gentaro and Meteor with a click of her heels, the black and blue Kamen Rider standing in front of his best friend protectively.

"She's still brutal." Gentaro said in mixed awe and fear.

"And who might you be, Kamen Rider?" Her eyes glanced over him and to Ryusei's secret annoyance, dismissed him utterly.

Like Gentaro he didn't find anything distracting about the scandalous appearance of Junketsu, although that was more because he knew looking too long would get him a whole lot of pain from Tomoko. And not in the pleasant kind like those weird books she ordered from her creepy occultist cousin in France and used for ideas.

"Kamen Rider Meteor. I see my work here is done, since I have nothing left to do here, I'll make my leave." Passing by the Kamui wielder, Satsuki's eyes briefly glanced at Ira.

The giant slammed down a massive arm in front of Meteor's path, the other scooping up Tsumugu's limp form. "Halt! You are in the presence of Satsuki-sama herself! Show proper respect until she dismisses you!" Ira rumbled out dangerously as the woman spun on her heel, her eyes absorbing the form of Meteor intently.

Junketsu didn't shiver or do much more but turn its eyes towards Gentaro as best as it could, and Satsuki herself after taking a look at him… felt nothing for the new Kamen Rider. Despite his entire being suffused with Cosmic Energy, he wasn't chosen by it. It was like he merely wielded it like a weapon with no true appreciation for its infinite potential, but she could tell that despite that flaw he was like a trained swordsman, and his suit was his sword.

In this respect both Kamui and wielder were for once, fully synchronized in their thoughts, ' _He is nothing to me compared to Kisaragi Gentaro.'_

It stung the cocky rider's pride to be dismissed so handedly, but thanks to Tomoko cooling much of his admittedly well-deserved arrogance, he merely walked by her when Ira lifted his arm at a silent nod from Satsuki. The woman gave Gentaro a very brief glance-over, ultimately she gave him a curt nod to let him know he was thus dismissed to return to his business of finding any clues on Uzu's whereabouts.

"So… should we go meet the fortune teller to find Sanageyama-senpai now?" Mako asked.

Instantly, Satsuki had a bad feeling about her trust in the odd group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome young ones… to Aunt Enya's Mystery Shop… May I read the Tarot for you, dearies…?"

Inside a hut made of a purple cloth with stars and moons printed on it, the group walked behind Tomoko. Everyone but the lovely Goth girl felt uneasy about the place.

Gentaro could swear he saw a heart beating in a jar. Mako and Ryūko forced themselves to not shiver when a rat in a cage started eating a snake to break the usual way the food chain worked. Takaharu merely poked a dream catcher, and yelped when a spark of electricity zapped his fingers. Omiko clung to her pompadour clad friend when a monkey paw tried to scratch her hair.

Ryusei remained close to Tomoko, already somewhat used to the weirdness she kept around her at the Rabbit Hutch, he didn't feel as nervous… though he did stick closer to her when swearing he heard his aunt Meiling talking about some maid and vampire mistresses.

Maiko for her part scoffed, "Nice decorations."

"Ah, a skeptic." The old lady, a woman covered from head to toes in rags and about half the spectacled trap mistress' size, giggled, "Worry not dear, I do not mind what you believe in or not. After all, the magic of yesterday can be the science of tomorrow. You may need time to accept a few mysteries are beyond understanding, but I think they make life worthwhile."

Tomoko bowed, "I can feel an odd aura around you. It's almost like a mist of justice, finding the truth hidden in this world. May we ask for your assistance?"

Old Lady Enya chuckled softly, "Sure, sure, dearie. My, it's been so long since I've met one of your kind. Not like those girls who dress to rebel, but an actual psychic." She extended her hands, which Tomoko took in hers. Everyone gasped when seeing the old woman had six fingers, "Hmm… Your strength is not this world… but even greater. Your power resides in space, the moon."

Said girl beamed, "Mako-chan, you were right, she is good."

"Wait, how we are sure she won't try to add this to the bill?" Maiko retorted, her red eyes on the old woman.

"Ehehehe, you're quite suspicious, aren't you? This is one is free of charge though, it's been forever since I saw one with the gift. You wish to find that Satsuki girl's comrade, don't you?" Enya cackled at their shocked look, folding her arms then throwing them out, followed by a swift motion of her hands diving into her sleeves, the old woman pulled out a small handhold orb.

It was little more than a glimmering crystal but the obvious power it emitted was noticeable even by Maiko who bite her thumb in anxiety at something she couldn't explain via science.

Rolling her body to and fro, like a dancing cobra it seemed, the old woman chanted in an indecipherable tongue, words flowing from her mouth and manifesting as actual flowing runes above her head. In one hand she made odd seals with her fingers, and in the other her orb glowed a deep majestic purple as the air shifted and begun cooling down.

With a loud cry the old woman waved her hand over her orb, her expression turning serious as it glowed like a miniature sun now. Energy streams wafted around it and her body, and faint mist circled her wrists and neck. If Tomoko squinted her eyes, she could make out a skeleton like figure floating around Enya's body, mist pouring from its mouth and covering the room in a faint fog.

Her eyes rolled up in a disturbing way showing only pure white orbs, then her voice came out in an emotionless tone as the temperature of the room dropped enough to make everyone shiver. "I see it… I see it! The Crow, the Lion, and the Peacock! The Crow and the Lion have broken the Ape's pride, and covered it in the finery of the Peacock! His sword is no longer wielded in the name of the Warlord, but in his own interests! The Knight with the Mask challenges them, the Cockroach plays its hand, and the wearer of God's Dress defies the Cockroaches mad ambitions…!"

"Gugh… can it be less creepy?" the Kamui wielder groaned, shivering at the sight.

"Where are they, Granny Enya?" Gentaro asked, his hands on the table.

Soon the woman's eyes returned to normal, and she grinned weakly beneath the rags covering her, "Ehehehe… The sunset is where you'll find them, passing through the crossroads of…" she flipped a Tarot card out of her sleeve, aiming it at Mako, "The Hanged Man!"

The squirrely girl yelped when swearing she saw herself in the card, hanging by a foot with her arms stretched to the sides, "M-Me?!"

Old Lady Enya threw the card at the brunette, who caught it with another yelp, "You will be the one to bring them to those you wish to help. You are the avatar who has to choose between crossroads like you've done before. What path will you take, deary?"

"Uh…" Mako closed her eyes, before snapping them open, "Dina-chan's favorite candy store?"

Maiko slammed her hands on the table, "Wait, don't just guess! Give it some thought and-"

"Wait, it's been a while since we've heard of her." Omiko commented, "I may no longer be her captain, but I still got the right to worry for those that at least tried something in my club… unlike some."

Mako chuckled sheepishly, "S-Sorry, Omiko-senpai, but getting up on a Saturday to train early is-"

"It's perfectly normal!" the pigtailed blonde said, nearly smacking the brunette on the head.

"Ehehehe… Good, good… Following your gut can mean more than one thing." Old Lady Enya said before moving to the two former Two-Star athletes, "You two… You may not have fought much, but in this battle you need to be ready. Best of luck, dearies."

With a cackle, and a wave of her hand, the woman disappeared in a cloud of smoke while leaving them behind. They spun around, as they were outside again, and the shop they had visited had completely disappeared, like it had never even been there to begin with. The spot it had occupied was an empty lot that had construction equipment and pieces of concrete strewn around haphazardly.

"Yeah, that inspires confidence…" Takaharu commented with a nervous smile, "A gunman, a fortune teller, and now angry animals… Life can't be dull with you, huh, Gentaro-bro?"

Ryusei shrugged, "This is just Mondays with him around."

The pompadour clad Rider scratched his head, "Was that an insult?"

"Just stating the obvious." Ryūko said with a chuckle.

"Let's find Dina-chan! C'mon everyone, Omiko-senpai!" Mako pulled on the blonde's arm, making her give off an annoyed sound vaguely resembling a shark gnashing its teeth.

Racing through Honnō City, they quickly found the candy shop Dina loved the most.

Très Bien Sucre Candi Shoppe, it was a French owned candy shop that enjoyed high popularity amongst those who could actually afford to eat there, i.e. mostly One and Two Stars. It was popular for a wide range of reasons, its extremely intricate chocolate statues of the city itself, the delicious cream filled Goku uniform replicas that one could actually wear then eat, the massive licorice swords that were styled after Bakuzan itself, and even custom made sweets for an entire range of occasion. It was popular among the REVOCS corporation staff as well, with Ragyō officially endorsing the store herself because she adored the divine strawberry bourbon chocolates that the store specially imported from France.

Gentaro stepped inside the Shoppe, looking around curiously before he noticed Dina far at the back. Just when he walked forward eagerly to meet her, a male foot stuck itself out from a bench just a few steps away from her seat and tripped him! Gentaro caught himself mid-fall, then looked shocked when he saw Sanageyama himself sitting across from Dina, who was looking extremely unhappy as Kazama Ikki was right next to her.

It wasn't the fact that her boyfriend was with him, it was the fact that right beside the teenager was sitting a Zodiarts! Worse, it was that Cockroach like one he had fought before!

The Libra Zodiarts was best described as a cross between a cockroach, a pair of scales, a cyclops, and a cyborg. The entity possessed a glowing red eye set within a shadowed pair of scales resembling a dome like helmet, or more accurately a monk's bamboo hat, with a humanoid face directly underneath the bottom plate. It even possessed earring like gold attachments that went down the left and right corners of its head.

Two long antennae hung out over its face and extended to its knees, while over its intricate body were sets of glowing sigils that resembled spots or accurately dots. Said body had an insect like pair of wings that went down its back in a hard shell.

It stood taller than Gentaro did, and possessed a toned if not well built shape to its arms, and legs. Its feet ended in boot like feet, connected to a glowing blue circle over its chest were a collection of chains that dangled below its body.

Its body also possessed a mantle like all of the Zodiarts Commanders did, said mantle was currently thrown over one shoulder like a jacket, and as the figure rose up to its full height, an air of menace surrounded it like a miasma, making the air hard to breath.

Clutched tightly in its hand was a large staff with rings upon it, a Buddhist monk's staff or Khakkhara, which it banged lightly upon the ground.

" **How interesting, you actually found us before we were ready to attack you…Was it fate or the stars themselves that led you here? No matter, Corvus, Argos, take this as your official loyalty test to Sagittarius-sama. Annihilate Fourze and his compatriots with prejudice, and burn this travesty of a shanty town down after you finish. I will deal with the Kamui wielder**."

Libra rose slowly, before he clanged the staff noisily. The ringing in everyone's ears continued until Gentaro noticed that Ryūko had disappeared in a flash, making his friends whirl around rapidly, when he turned around again he was facing against Kazama and a now emotionless looking Uzu.

"Yo, Gentaro!" Kazama said with a mad grin, cracking his knuckles, "I'll thank you for keeping my girl safe, with a proper fight. I don't care what that cockroach shit-munch says about loyalty, I was in this to enjoy myself beating high and mighty assholes, but you are one Hell of a boredom cure!"

"Sorry, Kazama-kun…" Takaharu came, bumping his gloves together with a grin, "As your former club captain I got to see if you have what it takes to fight Gentaro-bro."

Ikki grinned widely, "Always trying to be high and mighty… Don't think I still listen to you, midget!"

Kazama dashed at the smaller boxer, throwing a lightning fast jab that Fourze and Takaharu barely dodged. With gritted teeth, the rider spun around to get some distance, but as a boxer Takaharu couldn't just do that. Instead the short pugilist pulled his fists close to his face for defense, stepped in, and swung his arm up for an upper-cut!

A blast of air made both Gentaro and the still unmoving Sanageyama's clothes flap in the wind like capes when Ikki's own clawed fist met the upper-cut to stop it, making Fukuroda grin, "I see you learned. Fine then, I'll fight you like a boxer should!"

Nastily grinning at his former captain, Ikki grabbed his Astro Switch. He flipped the Switch in his hand up, then pressed the red button while laughing wickedly. In a blast of swirling stars and energy, the Corvus Zodiarts stepped forward with an ominous cackle.

It was a tall yet extremely skinny creature, with an emaciated torso wrapped up in bandages. It bore two armor-plates over its pectoral muscles, each one colored a deep grey, and modeled like a pair of crow wings. Its arms were clad in a pair of clawed gauntlets, resembling the talons of the very raven it was based off of.

Extending out from the thumbs were elongated black blades, which gleamed nastily in the sun. Its legs were much the same as its arms, clad in clawed boots with runners tape running along the length of its skinny twig like legs.

Around its body was a piece of clothing, not exactly a mantle as it was a short black feathered cape, to complete its body were a pair of raven beaks attached to the shoulders of its body which opened up briefly to release gouts of steam into the air, its head was where the crow idea took a little bit of a hit.

As the head was a scarecrow like affair, with blank white features and a bandage worn around its eyes along with a beaked mouth guard, ending with a pair of crow-wings that extended from either side of its head. In short the entity resembled a humanoid crow that had learned how to box.

Or that weird horror game with the suit wearing monster he had played, tried to get scared by, and ultimately gave up as it just seemed to rely on jump scares and creepy static. Americans were into weird horror like that, even Ryūko found the game ultimately pointless.

" **Kyahahahah! This is a rush**!" Kazama cackled, cracking his neck by tilting his head from one side to the other, **"If you got any words left, say them now you two! Make sure to fight with no regrets after getting me this pumped up!** "

Gentaro never backed away from a potential battle, and as he pulled out the Fourze Driver, he turned back to give his friends a serious look that showed his utmost trust in them.

"Omiko-chan, Mako-chan, Ryusei, Tomoko-chan, Maiko-chan... I'll leave saving Ryūko-chan to you all! Takaharu and I will deal with these two on our own!" His words, given with a confident grin made his friends nod firmly at him.

Omiko paused for a second, then pumped her fist up furiously, holding Death Racket over her shoulder while she pointed at him, "Beat the crap out of that Tanuki for me! And bring Sanegayama-senpai to his senses too! Just go for it Gentaro!"

Adjusting her glasses rapidly, Maiko bit her lip before she gave him a thumbs up, "You're the only guy next to that boxing maniac who can bring these two morons to their senses, you know what to do!"

Chiming in with a cheer, Mako gave Gentaro a wide smile, "You can do it Gen-chan! You're the man who will befriend everyone in Honnōji! All you need to do is believe in the Fourze who believes in his friends!"

Ryusei was the last to leave, merely giving a nod at Gentaro before saying just as he was about to leave with Tomoko clinging to his back, "Don't worry Gentaro-san, I'll protect them no matter what."

Tomoko gave the Rider of friendship a creepy yet kind smile, "Do your best Gentaro, you'll win as long as you fight for the sake of making others smile…"

With the Fourze Driver in hand, Gentaro held it above his waist, the belt extending around his body in a quick flash!

"Kazama, Uzu, I'll bring you both back to normal! That, is my promise as a man! I'll befriend the two of you, Zodiarts or not!"

He pulled the handle, the belt sounding off loudly as Uzu activated his Switch, transforming into the Argos Zodiarts in a dark swirl of stars.

 _ **Kamen Rider Fourze and Takaharu Fukuroda vs. The Argos and Corvus Zodiarts! Spirits are ablaze!**_

" _THREE!"_

Holding her hands tightly, tears came to Dina's eyes as she watched her boyfriend step forward eagerly, cackling darkly. The Argos Zodiarts was already running forward, its massive stone blade scraping against the ground with a screech of metal.

" _TWO!"_

Takaharu shot forward, Sunday Two punching the mighty swing away with the destructive power of a bomb going off, this meeting of force resulted in a massive explosion detonating around them and sending the shop chairs and seats flying out of the windows, glass tinkling down to the streets outside in a rain of sharp fragments, containers full of candy fell down with loud clatters while the air rumbled dramatically like a storm itself had gathered in the shop.

" _ONE!"_

Dina shrieked in surprise when her boyfriend scooped her up then leaped out of the shop, depositing her safely on the ground outside before leaping back inside just as Gentaro threw his hand in the air!

" _HENSHIN!"_

Both Rider and belt shouted to the very skies above, a blast of blue smoke erupting from the belt before Kamen Rider Fourze had arrived! Crouching down, then leaping up as his voice came out in a loud scream that echoed across the entire city, and around the world.

"UCHU… KITAAA!" Slicking back his helmet, then pointing at the two Zodiarts with his fists along with Takaharu, Fourze declared proudly, "Kamen Rider Fourze is here! Let's do this man-to-man!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the four hot-blooded males were ready to fight, the club's hot-blooded girl found herself almost alone. She at least had her trusty partner with her at all times, as it should be. However, the situation she was in was not to her liking. Looking down gave the poor red-locked girl a bad sense of vertigo when her stomach and heart threatened to sink below her intestines.

" **I see you have an odd affinity to space. Could it be your uniform, or something in you?** " Libra asked, walking to her with his cloak on.

" **Ryūko, listen carefully…** " Senketsu started, " **This man, just being near him… It's like space embraces him, yet he uses space itself like an animal uses its claws. I know it's obvious, but this man is dangerous for a reason! He is one to force space to his will!** "

Surprisingly, Ryūko kept her cool, "Space, Cosmic Energy, Life-Fibers… I guess it doesn't matter what it is, all of you clowns are just itching for a fight." She said with a grin before narrowing her eyes, "Piece of advice, chump, fighting me and keeping me away from my friends is a lost battle. I'm never alone."

" **I see your bravado is comparable only to your short sight.** " The man said before producing a Switch, " **I have a proposition for you, Matoi Ryūko. Make a wish upon a star… and find your father's killer.** "

The girl's eyes widened in anger, "Don't screw with me, you oversized bug! You think just because you spout that kind of nonsense I'll ignore what you did to Dina's boyfriend and Eyebrows' green monkey, or that you declared war on my friends?!"

Libra kept his composure, " **Hold it, Matoi. Remember, this is a power the likes Fourze uses. It's a gate to one's dreams. Do you even understand what you're ignoring? Sure, Kazama Ikki and Sanageyama Uzu have become mere puppets of their desires, but it is by their own foolishness that happened. You, however, with that much determination could find the answers you seek, answers this school's empress hasn't given you… answers your friends haven't tried to find despite their claims of being loyal to y-** "

Libra's monologue was halted when he had to stop the girl's punch from reaching his one-eyed face, "Here's my rebuttal." Ryūko growled before turning around her fist and showing him a single proud finger.

" **Then it'll be by force.** " The man said before shoving her back with little effort, throwing off his cloak in doing so while the red locked girl rolled near the edge and now registered she was at the top of the wall surrounding the school, " **I've already said my piece. I shall now see how that tenacity breaks when you show your true colors. After all, everyone has a wish, and yours couldn't be more obvious. Will you fight me and lose, letting your friends fall down, or will you use this Switch to try to fight me?** "

As he said that, he nonchalantly threw the Switch between the two of them. Ryūko growled, "Cocky son of a…"

" **Focus, Ryūko! Do not let your blood boil! If he keeps taunting you like this it's because he must have some plan!** " Senketsu warned her.

She nodded, "Alright, and here's mine!" she bit the pin on her glove, "Let's shove that stick of his down his throat!"

 _ **Ryūko Matoi vs the Sixth Horoscope, Libra! Can you feel your pulse rising?!**_

In a blast of Life-Fibers, Ryūko stepped forward, scissor blade held up to her face. Her eyes were closed in utmost concentration, without warning red light erupted around her body, forming a visible aura that took the shape of glowing flames. She snapped open her eyes, revealing that they were now glowing bright blue.

"Like a Dragon, Scarlet Spirit!" Swinging her scissor blade to the side, a massive furrow was left in the ground before she shot forward faster than Libra could track her.

The Zodiarts whirled around when his instincts screamed at him. He got a good look at the red locked girl slamming her fist right into his mouth, an explosive wave detonating around her and sending the monster flying backwards.

Libra got up slowly, his body hardly scoffed from the strike which in turn made the Kamui wielder spit to the side in frustration, " **Pathetic, you think you can harm a Zodiarts Commander with such weak strength? You will need the power of that switch sooner or lat-!"**

"SHUT IT! I don't need anyone's power… But that of my friends! They trust me, and I trust them, Senketsu is my partner, Gentaro and everyone else my comrades! You're the weak one here not me!" shutting up his monologue with a jump kick so perfect even the legendary Riders would call it exemplary, Ryūko slammed both feet into Libra's stomach.

Her heels spiked out and whirled like drills as she launched herself into a helicopter sword strike that sent sparks flying from Libra's extra hard body. He stumbled back in irritation when she had to break away after he swung his staff at her, an air wave rippling out and sending a building crumbling to dust behind her.

" **I guess I shall take this seriously for once.** " He said before disappearing from sight, shocking the girl.

"Did he-" she started, before he reappeared by her side, slamming his fist to her gut. She reacted quickly and placed her blade between his knuckles and her exposed gut, making Libra growl before he thrust his staff like a spear at her. Once again, she reacted quickly and stepped aside from the strike.

" **Nice reflexes. However, will that be enough?** " he said before disappearing again with a dark chuckle.

Ryūko spat on the ground, "Just what I needed, a friggin' magician…"

" **He must using some optical illusion. I can still feel him around here. Do not let your gu- your right!** "

Acting almost on instinct and synchronization with her suit, both uniform and wielder spun around as one to stop a strike from the bug-like Zodiarts to her side, "Sneaky asshole, stop hiding if you're that afraid of a girl!"

" **Girl? All I see is a rabid dog barking without properly biting.** " Libra mocked her, " **Besides, at least that school president acts more like a girl than y-** "

If there was one thing Ryūko didn't stand was being compared to girls with bigger assets or more feminine attributes. Satsuki had both. So it shouldn't come as a surprise to those close to the red locked drifter when her body basically acted on instinct at such taunts. Her heel met Libra's face, sending him stumbling back.

"I'm still the one kicking you ass, cockroach bastard." She spat out venomously.

Libra got up fully, holding his staff in both hands, " **This is why I don't usually deal with women, you're always so emotional.** "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quickly everyone! Who knows what those two monsters may be doing to Ryu-chan! They may be brainwashing her to become Dark Magical Girl Edge! A bad parody of edgy stereotypes to try to-"

"You should stop imagining things and keep running!" Omiko growled as everyone made their way to the school, guided thanks to Kengo's monitors.

Said boy was talking to Ryusei, "Listen everyone, there's two Zodiarts Commanders there. One is the Libra Horoscope, he seems to be fighting your friend, and the other is the unidentified one! Be careful and let Meteor fight the unknown one, he's far more dangerous than Libra! That guy is no longer human, he's a beast! Just get Matoi to safety and do your best to avoid battle!"

"Finally a plan I can agree on!" Maiko nearly cheered, but kept running with gritted teeth behind her friends.

A boom sounded off in the distance, making everyone sweat-drop as they also saw flashes of crimson light, Omiko looked disgruntled while muttering, "Well we now know where the flasher is…."

Ryusei suddenly skidded to a halt behind them, then ran off suddenly, everyone looking at him in confusion as he had seemingly left their company. He even let Tomoko off his back so he could disappear.

The reason for his departure was sitting right in front of them, his back turned while he sat on a park bench. Everyone when noticing the newcomer as he stepped back slowly as he gave off an aura of pure danger and beast like power. They could feel the air distorting and rippling slowly, if one was to pay attention, they could even see the word menacing flow around him.

Getting up, the man turned slowly, revealing his harsh features and extremely muscular appearance, the sound of walnuts being rolled in his palms suddenly stopped, and with that he took a single step forward, "You kids are…"

"UNDER THIS IRA GAMAGŌRI'S PROTECTION!"

In an explosion of force, a man even bigger than the one facing them landed protectively in front of the group. They couldn't be happier of seeing his gigantic form towering over the fighter in front of them who merely asked him in a confused tone. Though Mako was perhaps the happiest of them.

"…Yakuza? What family do you belong to?" the Leo Horoscope asked while crushing his walnuts, putting the crushed dried fruit into his mouth as he waited for an answer which the disciplinary committee president didn't give.

"I should ask what your business is here, but seeing you stepping forward after reports of your attacks on our students means that I, Ira Gamagōri, have to take you down." As always, the human giant was all business.

Meanwhile, Ryusei hid behind a building far off from the action that no one could see him, even Satsuki's cameras. With a soft exhale, he held out the Meteor Driver then placed it over his waist. Putting on his game face when hearing the belt connecting itself with a snap.

"M-Bus. Henshin Confirmation." He pushed down a mechanical lever and yanked it all the way to the other side of the belt, before it chimed out clearly, " _Meteo_ r _Read_ y?"

Far above him, drifting in the atmosphere, was a massive blue satellite that locked onto his position, rotating his arms around in a martial arts kata. Ryusei held them both in front of his body saying with a calm expression on his face, "Henshin."

With a funky disco blare of music, he threw his arms to the side, the spinning sphere on his belt whirling until a blue whirling aura overtook his entire body. In a flash of blue light that was fired down from the heavens above by the satellite, his entire body was enveloped, shooting out like a meteor itself, he shot forward and rammed into the massive man who flew back painfully from where he just was, and getting him to spit his mouthful of walnuts.

Kou snapped his eyes wide open before jumping to his feet with a glare, "I wish you hadn't done that." He said with a monotone that reminded Mako of an evil cartoon cat with a British accent.

"We meet again, Kamen Rider Meteor." Ira said as he stood by Meteor's side, "Since you are here to aid the students of this academy, let me give you my most sincere gratitude… once we deal with this man."

Meteor smiled behind his helmet as he swiped his thumb over his face, "Glad to be on the same page. Now, let's judge this man's fate."

"Everyone, we need to get to that Libra cockroach now!" Maiko shouted to the others, "Let them fight, we need to get to him before things really get out of hand!"

Mako just looked to her friends and Ira's back, "B-But Gamagōri-senpai hasn't fought guys like this cat man. We can't just-"

"Mankanshoku, worry not for me, but your friends first!" the giant called to her, "I am this school's living shield, if I were to fall into Hell itself, I'd crawl my way out of it! Mankanshoku, believe I'll find my way out to take any pain those who think of harming you or everyone under my protection want to dish out!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Mako said before she and the others ran off.

Kou merely cracked his neck, "They can run all they want, Antenna Boy can take care of the girl before they do anything. You two, though… I guess I shall see if you're proper warm-up."

With a press of a button, he transformed into the fearsome Leo Horoscope. When the stars and Cosmic Energy settled on his body, both Meteor and Ira saw the monster behind the man.

The Leo Zodiarts was massive, even for a Zodiarts he stood tall and beyond muscle bound. His body was covered in unique white armor, two armor plates went down the sides of his grey colored legs, with a third hanging below his crotch as a sort of loin-cloth. Each of these armor-plates extended all the way down to his clawed feet.

Much like Libra he bore golden ornate jewelry over his body, namely anklets, kneepads, a belt, and a chest piece that all bore similar blue gems. His broad chest was covered in white armor intersected by blue lines that traced the course of his body. Down his back extended a black jagged tail ending in an arrow point, which was waving about threateningly as the beast stepped forward.

Over each of his shoulders were vicious looking pauldrons that resembled a fanged maw snarling. These armor plates extended down in the shape of white gauntlets, which naturally exposed his viciously sharp looking claws.

To complete the imagery of a lion, his head was beastlike, a horrible snarling maw that possessed savage looking fangs, a gold patterned head with small yet dangerous red eyes, and a wild mane that resembled sheer rock face. Leo for all intents and purposes was a monster even for a Zodiarts, and looked the part with how massive he was.

Then he talked, and all parties shivered in utmost terror, the ancient primordial fear of a defenseless animal in the face of a ravenous beast, " **Who shall I face off first? Which of you is to be my prey? If you have any pride as warriors, then stand forward, or I'll cut you down no matter where you flee."**

Stepping forward, the ground was slowly being crushed due to the sheer strength that inhabited every square inch of Leo's muscle bound body. Gamagōri unflinchingly walked towards the monster, Meteor somehow keeping in perfect step with the giant.

"I am the shield of all students that inhabit both this city and Honnō itself! I am Ira Gamagōri, I will not run away from a foe!" He slammed his fists together roughly, before throwing them to the side as red light gathered around his body, "I will never walk away from my duties!" He declared as his uniform begun to glow in prismatic sparkling light, "I will always protect those close to me or in need! So come forth monster and I will personally put you down! Let me show you the power Lady Satsuki bestowed upon me, the Three-Star Goku Uniform: Shackle Regalia!"

In a flash of light similar to that of other Kamui wielders, Ira's clothes changed and soon he showed his true power. To say his uniform was bizarre was selling it short. To both Leo and Meteor it looked like the man had been wrapped in gray bandages with his two tree trunk for legs covered in gray skin-tight pants. Over his shoulders rested a large orange ring, similar to that some deities carried in Japanese lore. However, his arms and other features seemed to be inside the thick layers upon layers of bandages, making the name shackle truly fitting for the uniform.

 _ **Kamen Rider Meteor and Ira Gamagōri vs the fourth Horoscopes, Leo! Feel the heat!**_

And yet, Leo merely extended an arm to the giant, sharp wrist blades aimed at him, " **That form won't fool me easily. The instant I attack you, you will trigger a trap of sorts… That is why…** " Meteor and Ira gasped when the towering Horoscope disappeared from view in a flash of movement, before standing right in front of them the next second, " **I shall go all out from the start!** "

Ira's body was thrown to the sky by a brutal swipe, but before he could boast of his suit's power he saw in horror a deep gash on his bandages, "What?! My Shackle Regalia's defenses have been broken?! What kind of pow-" and then it hit him, "I see, so this is Cosmic Energy! I've been a fool for underestimating you!"

Meteor, who had been stunned by the Horoscope's strength had but a fraction of a second to block the incoming backhand. He managed to keep Leo's claws away from his head while grunting, feeling his feet sliding back. Leo merely raised his other hand and went for a brutal strike to the Rider's gut, which Meteor kicked… only to get himself kicked on the side by the more experienced martial artist!

"Guh… This guy's been in too many battles…" the Rider groaned while taking his distance and also his stance, "But it's not like I took martial arts to be idle."

"Well said!" Ira's voice boomed from above as both of the Cosmic Energy reliant fighters watched spiked whips sprout from his suit and start hitting his own body, "Meteor, get ready, I'm about to burst with this pain I have inflicted on myself for my mistake!"

Rather than comment on how the way the blond man worded that sounded too wrong, the Rider stepped back and reached to his belt. Leo gave two steps back and watched Ira fall down on him. With a roar, the disciplinary school committee president's uniform really did burst, showing its true form as countless spiked vines shot from all sides towards Leo. His body was now covered in a skin-tight Life Fiber armor with orange highlights, his head protected by a medieval kind of helmet, and his arms were free of the binds.

Leo merely chuckled as he readied his claws for wild swipes, " **You two are too wet behind the ears when it comes to fighting! Naïve! Naïve! Naïve!** " he chanted as he sliced every single of the veins that tried to strike him down.

"The only naïve one is you!" Meteor said, dashing in from Leo's hand. The Horoscope gasped when seeing a certain large red planet on the Rider's fist, "Wah-tah!"

Feeling the full strength of Mars on his ribs made the Horoscope step back… and then step forward to try to strike the now surprised Rider. Before that could happen, three vines wrapped around the beastly Zodiarts' arm to keep him from harming the black and blue Rider. Seeing his opening and mentally thanking Ira, Meteor jumped up and with another battle cry delivered a solid roundhouse kick to Leo's face, getting him to stagger back even further, but he still didn't fall.

" **Naïve… oh so naïve** …" Kou said while cracking his neck by tilting his head from one side to the other, " **If you think your little tricks can harm me, you're really too wet behind your ears!** "

"What a monster…" Ira growled while he and Meteor stood side to side before Leo, "Meteor, you have more experience with these enemies. I'd like your advice."

The Rider got into his stance yet again, "It's simple, we keep hitting him until we make sure he doesn't stand up. If that doesn't work, keep getting back up as many times as you need to."

Ira grinned, "Simple and to the point. I like you, Kamen Rider Meteor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the three simultaneous brawls took their place a certain CEO watched with a not very happy expression, "Rei, I'd like to have a talk with that mad space man… Immediately."

"As you wish, Lady Ragyō." The petite purple haired woman said before leaving, not without a polite bow, though.

Biting her thumb with the most pissed off expression she had in a while, Ragyō's blood pressure was frantically rising. Not even the allure of seeing Fourze fight could change the fact that she was beyond furious with Gamou.

Rei immediately returned with a cell phone that the beautiful yet terrifying CEO grabbed in her hand. Holding it to her hands, she was treated to an even bigger insult than before. She had gotten Gamou's answering machine, and it was playing a cheery theme he had liked from Pokémon.

Her expression turned sour, before the phone was actually answered by Gamou. The principal was relaxing in his office, reading a book on ancient aliens and chuckling at the logic presented.

"Ah, Ragyō, pleasure to hear from you. I take you've seen the show that is brewing?" he asked while putting down his book next to his favorite cooking magazine.

"How dare you use my city and my test subjects for your experiments?! This means war!" she roared into the phone with such force that Rei felt her hair getting flung behind her.

Gamou merely chuckled, "Did I? Why my dear friend, it's as if you think so little of me. You and I need proper test subjects for our plans. Life-Fibers, Astro Switches, they both feed off Cosmic Energy. Surely you have been curious, haven't you, of what'd happen if both were combined?"

Inhaling sharply through her nose, Ragyō felt her pulse calm down and her aching headache fade away. As much as she loathed Gamou, she hated to admit it, but her scientific curiosity was piqued by his words.

"…I have entertained such thoughts before." She finally said aloud, glancing at a set of photos she had framed around her desk. Each of them were of Fourze's States, from left to right, Elek, Fire, Magnet, Rocket, and Cosmic.

She had purposefully left space in between each States, feeling that there was more untapped potential left unseen for the Kamen Rider who so thoroughly occupied her interest and desire.

Gamou chuckled softly, his hands playing a game of Pokémon while he talked to the woman, he was doing his best catch a Feebas, patient as always to get what he wanted, "You see? It is only nature to wish to study the results of what would happen when Cosmic Energy and Life Fibers, two entities stemming from the infinite cosmos around us, fused together as one. I admit, as an astronaut the concept is intriguing… Don't you agree?"

"The next time you try this kind of stunt, the only thing we shall agree on is that you'll make a fine meal for the original Life-Fibers." She nearly hissed at him.

The man just gave another soft chuckle, "I'd actually look forward to it. Could those threads really take full control over me or is my Astro Switch more than enough to deal with them?"

Without another word, both maniacs put down their phones and observed how results unfolded. The CEO had her petite secretary worrying at the way she clenched her hands together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! This isn't nearly enough to get my blood pumping senpai! KYAHAHA! Take this! Corvid Cooler! KYAHAHAHAAAA!"** The two pugilists danced across the tile floor, one human, the other monster, their fists blazing around each other with loud pummeling noises, actually making the air vibrate with force as their fists kept on moving.

Stepping back with a wild laugh, the Zodiarts let loose a driving jab so fast it made the air freeze as all heat was sucked out and into his fist, making said gauntlet glow a burning red, Takaharu merely threw his entire left arm forward, Monday One turning a static electrical color as sparks shot from its surface.

"Thunderbird Blow!" A clap of lightning emitted from a punch that broke the sonic barrier, their fists clashing in a wild storm of heat and lightning! As a tornado formed from their attacks meeting and refusing to give, the Zodiarts towered threateningly over the much smaller boxer who just rose up to face the monster.

"It's not just me I'm fighting for to beat you Kazama-kun! I'm fighting for my clubs pride, my friend's pride, and for the sake of everyone who believes in me! Your fists are heavy with your anger, but they lack the weight mine carry! Can you really say you're fighting for Dina-san anymore!?" The tornado shattered into blasts of wind when their fists were finally knocked apart, their bodies swiveled to the side before Takaharu clenched his teeth tightly and rose up both fists, heat pouring across their surface!

Flames wrapped around both of his fists as he exhaled sharply, burning orange fire rippled over his body, forming an aura that reflected his opponents pitch black fire, their steps made the ground rumble before Takaharu shot forward, his fists erupting into a burning barrage of blows!

"COMET COMEBACK!" Weaving a fire storm of punches that fell upon the monster like falling stars, every strike pummeled the Zodiarts relentlessly, making Corvus actually cough in pain, if it had eyes this was where they'd widen as the punches actually kicked up a notch, appearing to fill the air like meteors falling endlessly from the skies above!

Stumbling back after the barrage ended and he regained his bearings, the Corvus Zodiarts rushed back himself, his fists slamming together before he shot off a simple combo, a simple combo that was meant to completely destroy his opponent, " **Crow Claw Right! Crow Claw Left! Crow Beak Straight! And to finish it…! CROW DIVE HOOK!"**

Slamming his right fist into Takaharu's face, a murder of crows erupted out of his fist in a black stream of energy, pounding his left fist into the smaller boxer's stomach. A black beam shot out and hit the wall behind them, burning a hole through it. Ramming his entire arm through the Boxer's chest, a blast of black energy knocked him back with his hair covering his eyes, and as he launched a final hook that took the form of a crow in flight Fukuroda smiled.

It was a small grin, like he knew something that his opponent didn't, and in that moment the Corvus Zodiarts knew he done goofed. Despite his astonishingly strong blows, Takaharu had been guarding every single one, his fists moving unconsciously and faster than his eyes could see, the perfect block was something the boxing world had long dreamed of. Takaharu in his dream to become as great as the heroes he idealized, had found it.

His gloved hands, through a life time of training and pounding bags under the power of his own will to surpass every limit he had, had unlocked a feat so amazing it would be heralded as legendary in the boxing world were he to share it. His hands moved faster than sound itself, opened wide to block punches aimed at the areas targeted. If he were conscious at that moment, he would be more than happy to use it further. As it was, the first blow and its recoil, even though his block had knocked him unconscious for a brief second.

"Genji Guard…" His words were murmured before his eyes snapped wide open, his consciousness returning to see the face of the monster standing above him, with an uppercut counter, the boxer sent his opponent stumbling back with a curse.

"Whoa!" Gentaro gasped as he ducked under a swing from Uzu's sword before parrying with Billy the Rod, the Rider being thankful of Elek States' versatility when he twisted the rod so the tip delivered quite the strong jolt to the proud swordsman.

He was surprised that Uzu didn't seem to mind grabbing the rod with one hand like he was just getting tickled, " **Surpass… Fourze… Surpass Lady Satsuki**!" he said before trying to behead the Rider, who quickly spun around and brought his leg to the peacock man's side.

He immediately stepped back with a wince, "Ow! Dammit, I hate dealing with this kind of Zodiarts with heavy armor!" he didn't have fond memories of the Cancer Horoscope.

" **Such a simple-minded but strong conviction, gotta hand it to you, senpai**!" the crow Zodiarts said as he side-stepped one of Takaharu's punches, getting close to the shorter boxer and using his slim body to lean away from another in order to try to deliver a hook.

Not daring to step back as he was fighting besides the man he respected, Takaharu shouted, "Don't lose your rhythm, Gentaro-bro!" the boxer said as his fist clashed against Ikki's to stop his punch, gritting his teeth at the might behind the crazed pugilist's hand, "In any boxing match, letting your opponent decide the rhythm is already a loss! Make them fight on yours no matter what!"

As he said that, he crouched in for an upper-cut that Ikki parried with his elbow, " **Idiot, you're wide o-** " what he was expecting was for Fukuroda to step back with a broken hand, not to see his fist propel his forward, slamming Ikki's own fist right into his face.

"G-Go! Fukuroda-san!" Dina cheered from the sidelines, the petite girl staring at the heated boxing match.

Now cornered against a wall, Gentaro ground his teeth, "I can't just gawk when my buds are giving it their all or hoping with their heart for the best!" he pulled out Elek's switch, and pulled out his phone, "Our bonds will pull us together, pushing us closer to our dreams! Uzu, after this fight, let's start from zero! I want to befriend you knowing you as who you really are!"

Pulling the phone apart, and holding two switches, one red and the other blue, the Rider slammed both switches down into his Driver, after switching out Rocket and Drill.

" _N MAGNET ON~! S MAGNET ON~!"_

The belt chimed out a low-toned dynamic theme as Cosmic Energy surged towards the Rider, enveloping his entire body in a glowing aura, transforming his entire form! The Rider stepped forward slowly, the ground rumbling as the café was filled to bursting with his raw energy.

This State made his usually white body turn a shiny chrome metal, appearing to be encased in a harder shell than before, with a much bulkier upper body that actually seemed to have expanded in muscle mass underneath the suit, Magnet States appeared to be similar to a tank. Over each silver colored arm was a massive magnet, red for the right, blue for the left. Extending down his chest and to his thighs were similar colored lines, glowing brightly in the room.

His chest armor appeared so heavily fortified, even his head was sunken into a powerful looking collar. Three yellow lights shone like spotlights around his helmet, which had changed into a pure black color, with a long pair of antennae sticking above the deep black of his helmet, furthering the insect like appearance he had. Over each shoulder menaced a pair of cannons, their black barrels emitting steam as the room itself heat up due to his power.

"Uzu, I hope you're ready, because things are about to go crazy!" Thrusters fired up from behind him, blasting him forward like a rocket! His fist shot forward and slammed into the Zodiarts in front of him, causing a clap of thunder in the room that shot his opponent back as if fired from a cannon ball!

Stomping forward, the Rider placed his hands onto the joystick like switches on his belt, and begun squeezing the triggers, making each barrel glow as a barrage of magnetic energy begun slamming into the monster that tried to get up. Despite the Argos Zodiarts best attempts, the constant barrage hammering it prevented it from even making a single step forward!

" **Surpass Four-! S-Surp-"** Its words begun getting lost in the storm of firepower being lobbed its way, massive energy spheres pummeling it repeatedly until the ground below them exploded into chunks, broken tiles falling everywhere and making the room rumble as if in an earth quake.

"Surpass this Uzu!" Finishing his barrage with a duo of explosive spheres that detonated into a glowing red and blue dome, Fourze stepped back to admire his handiwork, that step back saved him as through the dust cloud that had formed, a blast of red energy shot forward and speared where his feet would've been!

Fire erupted over the surface of the floor, melting the tile in front of him into slag and making the Rider look up in worry as the Argos Zodiarts continued stepping forward. Its head was whirling around like an owls, showing that the closed eyes it had over its body were ripped open, revealing hundreds of burning red pupils that locked the Rider in place briefly.

Twirling his sword in his hands, Uzu attacked while Gentaro took aim and kept firing to keep him at bay. As this happened, Takaharu was realizing the advantage his fellow pugilist had, being taller and thus having a longer reach Ikki was pushing the bald boxer back. It was when his back hit a wall that the chip-toothed fighter forced himself to run, watching the crow Zodiarts make a large hole in the building.

Dina cried at him, "Ikki-kun, stop! You got to know when to lose, please! Just give this up and-!"

" **What're you saying, babe?! I'm having a hoot!** " the lanky boxer cheered, " **When I get rid of this midget, I will get you a nice little seat at the top of this shitty academy, then you can see all the teachers and elite students for what they are! Narcissists! Assholes! Just plain arrogant bastards who think they can walk over others because of how they were born! Kyahah!** "

His own laughter seemed to just pump him up more, his fists becoming a blur while Takaharu tried to keep up, "Dammit, you were always too narrow-minded when it comes to fighting, Kazama-kun!" the boxer said as he watched a faster than lighting punch come right to his face… before dashing straight at it, "You're not even putting your fists up to guard your face!"

Ikki's face was smashed in by a powerful cross-counter, Takaharu's arm thrown over his punch. The crow Zodiarts' fist flew past his former captain's shoulder while said small fighter leaned his head to the side to avoid the punch. Using the momentum and weight, shifting his feet to swing his body forward, the once Two-Star captain knocked down the skinny boxer, but not out.

" **The Hell?! When did you get this strong!?** " He couldn't believe it, refused to even consider it, but Takaharu's body was working itself into its pace, the inner workings of his muscles were already moving into the KO pattern he had long mastered.

Holding his fists up in front of his face then jabbing his right fist forward faster than the eye could follow, Sunday Two shot forward like a freight train, spinning at the same time to drill into the Zodiarts stomach! Inch by inch, the floor was ripped up by his feet skidding back and ripping into the floor desperately to slow down his movements.

"Rocket Drill Jab!" The smaller boxer declared loudly as flames erupted inside of his eyes.

Slamming his fist down onto Takaharu's arm to break off the punch, the Corvus Zodiarts stepped back, clutching his chest painfully. Takaharu danced back and let loose a noise through his nose and mouth, a quick exhale that increased his already rising spirit.

" **Not bad… BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH SENPAI! CORAX CRUSH!** "

Throwing out a hook that rammed into Takaharu's side with the force of a cannon ball, the Boxer spat out a bit of blood as he realized his kohai was no longer aiming anywhere but his vitals. He was a boxer who preferred precise and brutal KO's.

Taking out his opponent's vital areas one by one, even as a Zodiarts he hadn't lost that quality of his. In that manner he could be considered similar to Takamura Mamoru himself, using brute strength and reach along with extremely well trained precise punches to literally beat an opponent into submission.

But… Takaharu smiled through his bloody teeth. The small pugilist could see his underclassman lacked experience and the sheer force that the Beast had held within his body. He was fighting with vastly enhanced abilities as a Zodiarts, but if Kazama Ikki thought that was enough to beat him, he was dead wrong.

"Rising Eagle Upper!" Rushing forward and ducking over the Corvus Zodiarts' straight punch, a rush of air echoing above Takaharu's head and sent the tables that were still standing, only because they were bolted into the floor, flying along with the rivets.

A murder of crows left his fist while he tried to recoil it with a hastily uttered, " **SHIT!"**

He was too late, Takaharu firmly planted Monday One underneath his chin, the golden glove gaining a burning energy field that rocketed up with the boxer who leapt with his punch. Instead of leaping straight up, he moved forward along with his punch. The resulting force blew the Zodiarts back like a ballistic missile, and sending him crashing down painfully onto the remaining bits of tile floor in a massive explosion that sent Dina's skirt ruffling like mad and making the cute high schooler eep in embarrassment and some fear.

"Ikki-kun!" she cried, rushing to the Zodiarts' side.

Cosmic Energy distorted around the crow Zodiarts, revealing his real human form, "Tch… Pathetic… If I can't even beat this guy, how am I supposed to beat those elitists atop this shitty academy?"

"Please stop it! I just want to live in peace, ok?!" she cried with audible sniffling, "I don't care if it's the rules or whatever, I want a peaceful life without fighting, I don't even want to! The only reason I put on that Magical Girl suit was because I wanted to be closer to you… So please, just stop it."

Ikki ground his teeth, "What're you saying?! It's because of this stupid Star system in this school that you're a slave to that pink bitch! High and mighty people like her, like every one of these elites, who think their whims are above others… they make me sick, they don't even enjoy the little things like a good fight! That is why…" he glared at Takaharu, getting up, "…I want to win this fight!"

Throwing some jabs into the air, Takaharu tried to see if his opponent had any more fighting spirit in him, "Come on! If you believe that Switch will truly help you win your battles, you're still too naïve! Instead of taking its power, be like a boxer and learn to use it like a good pair of gloves!"

Grinding his teeth, Ikki threw down his Astro Switch, with Takaharu taking off his gloves. Both boxers stood before each other barehanded and with their fists up. The younger but taller pugilist glared at his former captain while said short but passionate fighter stared right back without flinching.

"I'll change this school, senpai." Ikki said as he took his own stance, "No matter what, I'll make Lady Satsuki herself regret treating others like they're underneath her. Just because I wasn't born like them doesn't mean I can't leave my own mark in history on my own!"

"You were always really simple-minded, Kazama-kun." He reared back a fist, "Don't cry on me if this road isn't an easy one for you!"

"Then don't hold back, Fukuroda-senpai!" Kazama exclaimed, pulling back his own fist before simultaneously slamming it on his former captain's face as said small fighter nailed his underclassman's jaw.

The air was still, hushed even, before both boxers stumbled back, blood pouring from their faces. Breathing heavily, Kazama found himself stepping back to get a better pace going for himself. As for Takaharu, he found himself doing opposite, stepping forward with a determined expression. Another exchange, and the same result, making Kazama move back while Takaharu gave chase.

"Why are you running, Kazama?!" Fukuroda shouted after taking a hook to his right temple, "If you really want to do what you say, keep moving forward!"

"D-Dammit!" the skinny boxer growled, trying to punch his former captain yet again, only to double over by a liver blow, "Shi-" his curse was cut short when Takaharu delivered another straight punch to his face, sending the raccoon like fighter rolling back.

Growling, Kazama tried to get up, and noticed his hand grabbing something, something that talked to him, " _LAST ONE!_ " the Switch declared darkly as it morphed into a darker, spikier version of itself with a top that looked almost like an eye ball. Takaharu clenched his jaw when he saw it, feeling in his bones that it was bad news.

But just as his thumb hovered over the button, Kazama found Dina's hand grabbing his, "Do you really want to fight like this? Why can't we just ignore what they say and enjoy our youth?"

"But…" he tried to say, his thumb nearly touching the button.

"Is that Switch worth your life?!" the girl said, tears in her eyes, "Is fighting people worth throwing away your youth?! Is it worth… leaving me alone?! I always liked to see you fight, I always cheered for you, but… but I don't want to see you win or lose like this! I want to see you win as someone who used only what he had to change the world!"

After hearing her and looking at the tempting red button, the lanky boxer gave his answer, "Tch… I lose, fair and square…" Kazama said as he threw the Switch at the bald pugilist's feet before throwing his head down on his girlfriend's lap, "What's the point of winning with a cheap toy after getting so pumped up using only my bare hands? Besides…" he grinned, "…kissing my babe was always enough of a prize for me."

"Ikki-kun!" Dina cheered before slamming her lips on his.

Crushing the Switch under his foot, Takaharu sighed, "Dammit, now I feel self-conscious about being single."

Collapsing to her knees, Dina felt her heart fall until she saw Kazama was grinning despite himself, his eyes looking much calmer and pleasant, "You're still the champ senpai, now let's watch Fourze win too."

All three turned around as they bore witness to the battle between the Argos Zodiarts and Fourze was kicking up like a burning fire!

What they were witnessing was the peacock being pushed back as the Rider, using his magnetic cannons, was pulling metallic objects closer and throwing them at the Zodiarts. Uzu growled in anger as his sword slashed through old dumpsters, broken bicycles, and far too many empty cans. Truly the city could use a Cleaning Club, something Satsuki would make note of later.

"Come on, Uzu, this shouldn't be how you spend your youth!" the passionate friendly Rider shouted, "If you want to fight me, do it on your own accord, not because someone forced you to!"

" **Surpass… Surpass you!** " the peacock roared while Fourze groaned.

He could hear Kengo's voice in his head, almost like he had the Radar Switch on. It seemed like he spent enough time around the guy to know what he'd say in such a situation, something along the lines of, "That sword must have some special ability to nullify your powers! Kisaragi, you must get it out of his hands!"

To which the Rider replied, "Alright, Kengo in my head!" Holding out both arms, a magnetic storm was unleashed entirely as a diversion. Through the falling rubble and debris, the Rider rocketed around, the thrusters on his tank like body actually lifting him up off the ground very briefly.

Head spinning like a top, the Argos Zodiarts tried keeping up with his movements. Every time his burning red eyes tried to lock him down, the Rider threw a piece of rubble at him and sent his body stumbling back.

Throwing out one arm, he used magnetism to yank him forward like on a bungie cord, his body snapping forward to appear right in front of the Peacock like monster. Its eyes glowed a bright red before Fourze drove his fist deep into the monster's stomach, keeping so close he couldn't swing the sword properly.

With one hand holding the monster by its head, the other was launched into a mighty hook that impacted his shoulder. The loud clang made the Zodiarts step back in agony, as his arm rang down to the bone, making him drop his sword.

Stomp kicking the monster in the chest, Uzu could only grunt in pain as he was knocked cleanly away from his sword, preventing him from picking it up again, and thus removing his ability to use his weapon or nullify the Riders follow up cannon barrage! Balls of magnetic energy launched into the monster's chest, making it stumble back with growing fury at being denied its ability to fight the Kamen Rider evenly with its weapon.

" **Surpass… Fourze… Surpass…YOU! KISARAGI GENTARO!"** His head and body whirled around rapidly, before red blasts of light were shot out wildly, virtually like a disco ball. Explosions all around him, heat rising and setting things on fire, and his suit being engulfed in flame Fourze was still able to blast the Zodiarts!

"Do so with your own strength, Uzu!" The Kamen Rider roared.

Magnetic spheres sent a wall of metal colliding into Uzu's body, every respective metal object clumping together into massive balls of iron that slammed the Argos Zodiarts down like being pelted by gattling gun fire.

" **I'LL BEAT YOU! KISARAGI!"**

Breaking through his mind control piece by piece, Uzu roared his fury to the Rider, who just upped the ante, gigantic beams of magnetic energy colliding with the red energy fired from Uzu's eyes, creating a glowing aurora of pure cosmic energy that wrapped around the room like a colorless band. Life Fibers flowed around the café, sticking to the walls, floor, and tables, and energetically wiggling towards Fourze as the Rider continued blasting his opponent!

"Not until you fight me as your true self!" Stomping forward, the Rider issued his challenge to the Zodiarts, their beam struggle turning a bright white as Uzu stomped forward with him, their attacks causing the entire building to shake, rubble falling down around them as the roof above shattered due to the sheer pressure both were releasing!

" **KISARAGI! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! I'LL NEVER LOSE AGAIN! NOT EVEN TO LADY SATSUKI!"** Standing literally a foot away from the Rider, the Zodiarts howled his fury before both were engulfed in a gigantic dome of energy, as the buildings walls were destroyed due to the sheer might of Cosmic Energy, an explosion and pillar of fire shot up into the air, creating a wave of force that went off like a small-yield nuke.

Long before the place was leveled, Takaharu had dashed out of the radius with Ikki behind him, Dina in his arms.

Takaharu thanked every day he had went off for road work, while Ikki was extremely relieved himself that he never skipped his own road work. Dina was just blushing as she hugged her boyfriend's chest.

All three spun around to see the two fighters were still going at it in the rubble of the café. Ramming his fist against the Rider's helmet, the Argos Zodiarts was covered in a huge amount of burn marks, while the Rider was mostly unscratched save for a fire that he hastily put out over his arm.

"It's time I finish this Uzu… Don't want Sat-chan madder at me than she will be!" he said as he pulled the lever on his belt.

" _ **LIMIT BREAK!**_ **"** His belt declared in a deep masculine voice, alarm klaxons blaring loudly before the twin cannons embedded into his armor shot forward and floated in front of him like a pair of guns.

They were originally going to attach themselves to form a magnet themselves, but in a bout of inspiration that he never had before. Fourze extended his arms, the magnets on them glowing before both guns attached themselves to his arms, Cosmic Energy hyper charging his body as the Zodiarts grabbed his sword.

The eyes that covered its surface ripped wide open and begun glowing bright red, turning it into a scorching hot blade coated in pure fire, resembling a blazing inferno the Argos Zodiarts swung the blade a few times, testing it before running into a full sprint. With a single leap, the Zodiarts flew into the air, its blade slamming down to create a massive crescent wave of burning white flame!

This attack rushed forward until Fourze slammed his arms together, the cannons charging finished up completely, before the Rider declared his Limit Break, "SUPER RIDER ELECTROMAGNETIC… BLASTER!"

A glow of white was visible from space, a massive line drilled straight through the atmosphere and clouds surrounding Honnō City. The sea that went down all the way to the main-land was parted, steam rushing forward before water collapsed around the parted section.

Back on Earth, a beam as tall as the building they had fought in, was surrounded by flowing Life-Fibers, their movements going in a spiral pattern caused the beam to take on a shape similar to a drill made out of energy! Piercing through the fire wave like it had never even existed to begin with, the Argos Zodiarts never had a chance to survive, as its body rapidly shattered in the path of the beam facing it, then exploded in a gigantic explosion that shook the very foundations of the city itself.

As the smoke cleared, steam poured from Fourze's body in white clouds, before he pushed the switches up, stumbling forward briefly. He kept his legs going by sheer will power, stepping forward to see Uzu laying in a crater, the Samurai looking blankly up at the sky until he saw his opponent approach.

Grinning weakly, the Kanto monkey reached up towards the sun above his head, his eyes watering as this wasn't how he had wanted to fight the Rider he respected. His hand was grabbed silently by Gentaro, who helped him up with a grin of his own, this one more determined and confident.

"I… really made a mess of things, huh…?" Unable to say anything with a tight throat, Sanageyama finally spoke until the banchou clapped his hand on the samurai's shoulder warmly.

"What're you talking about Uzu?! That was an amazing fight! If you're that strong as a Zodiarts, then I can't wait to fight you as a human being! You didn't show me your true feelings, but that doesn't mean you can't do it later!"

Uzu closed his eyes, chuckling, "Dammit, don't make me want to fight you like that… it'll just make it that much harder to contain myself."

Gentaro beamed, "That's what I want. I want to see your spirit before being your friend!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With our female Kamui user, things didn't look too good. She hit Libra once, but he vanished in a blur to prove he was an illusion. Taking the defensive or offensive approach would mean she'd have to try and figure out which way the bug-like Zodiarts would attack or trying to guess where to attack him. Not to mention that, despite being weaker than Leo, the guy was very skilled.

" **I am growing bored of you!** " he said, spinning his staff in his hands before trying to spear the girl, who jumped over it and tried to slash his head, only to have her sword blocked by the staff, " **The more we're fighting, the easier it is to read someone like you.** "

Baring her teeth in a feral smirk, Ryūko quipped, "Then I just have to…" here she pulled up her skirt, "…do something you won't be able to see coming!"

Libra was about to make a snide remark on how foolish his opponent was, until seeing her cut a bit of Senketsu. The uniform didn't even wince, he just took the pain like a champ while letting the girl throw pieces of her skirt to Libra's face. The Zodiarts growled when they latched to his eye, blinding him and leaving him open to feel the girl's heel in his gut.

After rolling to a stop and tearing off the cloth on his eye, which returned to the living uniform, Libra snapped, " **Enough!** " he shouted before slamming down his staff with such strength, the ground beneath them broke.

"What the Hell?!" she yelled, falling down along the Zodiarts. Upon an unceremonious landing, she found the furious Horoscope about to stomp down on her head had she not rolled away. Gripping her sword, she tried to attack his knees to get him to fall, but watched him jump over with his staff held in both hands with the intention to nail the girl down on the ground with it.

Finally jumping to her feet, Ryūko and her partner needed to exchange some words, " **Don't get ahead of yourself, Ryūko! This man forces space to follow his will, he is violent by nature! Even if he tries to keep a calm demeanor you and I can tell, this is someone who doesn't hold back to destroy an enemy!** "

"Sounds a lot like me, Senketsu." She said while holding her sword with both hands.

" **We've played enough, Matoi.** " Libra said coldly, " **I shall make you taste despair in its purest form before turning you into a proper Horoscope!** "

"I'll go out on a limb and say you're still single." The girl quipped.

"I'd suggest you save your jokes for later, Transfer Student." Said a voice none of the fighters expected to see, "After all, Satsuki-chan shouldn't deal with your bad attempts at comedy while we take out this bug."

"You're… Nonon Jakuzure!" the red-locked girl couldn't mistake the petite pinkette.

Nonon smiled, "I'll be thankful that you put effort into remembering my name with such a small mind." Then her smile and all pretense of being a cheerful, playful girl in a throne vanished, "For now, I just don't like it when people try to play in Satsuki-chan's playground and get away with things I promised myself I'd never let happen. Forcing someone to do what they don't want… People like this guy really sicken me."

Ryūko stared at the girl, feeling like that anger had someone in particular that it was aimed at, so she smirked, "What're you saying? People like this guy are just overconfident pretty boy wannabes."

"Ah, was that a quip? Don't quit your day job, sweetie." Nonon said, before she and her current and temporary ally narrowed their eyes at Libra, "But it's good to see we agree on something, even if it's just one thing."

" **I wonder how long that will last.** " Libra said, getting ready for what the fight would bring.

"About as long as it takes for us to rip off those antennae!" Ryūko shot back.

Stepping forward slowly, Nonon just gave off a snide laugh with her hand held in front of her face, her smug voice coming out in a manner that pissed off both the Kamui wielder and the Horoscope, "Well, I guess it's time I really cut loose myself, you all ready? Because this is going to blow your minds."

With the grace of a ballerina and some magical girl special effects that'd make a certain club jealous, Nonon's uniform transformed. Soon the petite girl's body was covered in a pink and very, very kinky version of her outfit. It consisted of a pink overcoat, a matching leotard underneath that showed her bare legs, and her hat turning into a mixture of what should be a hat and a speaker.

Libra was unimpressed, " **So you've decided to go all out. Intriguing, I thought your uniform had two forms.** "

Nonon glared at him, her body tensing, "How do you know that, you overgrown cockroach?!"

" **I've done my research as a man of science, but you seem to understand one thing at leat**." The staff wielder said nonchalantly, before walking to the girls, " **We're all done holding back.** "

"He's got a point there." Ryūko said with a grin.

Nonon gave a snarky grin, "Let's see what else he can say, after he joins that Mohawk punk at the detention cell."

Spirit ablaze, Ryūko shot forward faster than the eye could see, afterimages of her body being left in the air and disappearing as fast as they appeared, leaving it next to impossible to see where she went or where she was going. Libra shot his head from side to side, struggling to find just where the Kamui wielder had disappeared to. He whirled around when he felt her behind him, then cursed as he realized what she had really done.

With a screech of metal clashing, his staff barely held off her Scissor-blade, the red locked girl grinning at him confidently as she pushed him back with sheer force, "Like a Dragon, Scarlet Shrike!" Moving around him again, she struck him with enough force to bring him to his kneess, her body moving at the turn of a dime to continue wailing at him without remorse, every strike seeming to come from all sides.

She could only push Libra so far sadly, when he finally had enough he slammed down the butt of his staff onto the ground. It ended up creating a concussive shockwave that blew her back, making her flip back, landing on her heels and steadying herself if barely.

Her eyes widened when she saw him rocket towards her, his staff already swinging in an arc to clonk her. Despite her best effort to block it, his staff seemed to pass through her scissor blade like a ghost, slamming into her head with enough force to stagger her back, blood pouring from her head due to the sheer force of the strike.

Her vision could only see tiny Fourze helmets circling her head, and if she hadn't had Nonon on her side, if reluctantly, then she wouldn't have been able to stop Libra's follow up golf-club like swing that was meant to knock her sky-high. Even though she regenerated fast and her head wound was already sealing shut, she couldn't stop Libra from ramming his staff into the ground and sending it flying up in a wild swing that sent rubble flying into the air with its force.

A sonic wave was shot forward, knocking the Zodiarts off kilter while Nonon had an annoyed expression on her face, the massive speakers on her body glowing briefly before another wave of sound, accompanied by loud orchestral music knocked him clean on his ass.

"Hey. You guys ignoring me? I hate being ignored worse than my cousin Tatsu-oneesan. Don't do that, seriously dammit!" Her annoyed expression turned positively enraged as she saw Ryūko and Libra prepare to go at it again.

After getting that out of her chest, the small girl's hat began humming before Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture erupted quite literally out of the speaker. The music itself turned into a blast of musical power unlike anything Beethoven related that Nonon usually worked with. Akin to a shotgun, the energy infused soundwaves spread around though they remained focused on Libra.

" **Most impressive… I can't believe you actually can change your abilities like this…"** Nonon managed to surprise Libra, who found himself blindsided by the shotgun like wave. Stumbling back due to the sheer force impacting him, he found himself blindsided by Ryūko who slammed the entirety of her scissor-blade into his back.

Putting all her considerable strength into her arms to cut him in half, she felt his tough skin give way very briefly until he whirled around like a martial artist with his staff swinging. Libra's attempt to club her again stopped when her hand shot forward and shoved his staff aside.

Ramming her fist into his chest faster than the eye could see in a bullet jab she stole right from Satsuki's playbook, she launched a glowing red fist into his face before pounding away at his chest with a flurry of jabs so fast they actually appeared to be glowing bright. The attack ended up trapping him in a rapid fire combo that seemed to be unending, using her own fists rather than her scissor blade to beat the ever loving hell out of him.

Ending her combo with a full on jump kick that sent him reeling back, she swung the curve of her scissor-blade out like a hook. Libra tried to smash her with his staff being used against him entirely to assist her in a dodge.

"Not this time you cockroach freak! Hey snake-face, wail on him!" She blasted back using his own momentum and force to aid in her dodge, Nonon rolled her eyes in irritation at the delinquent's demand but complied regardless.

"Let's try something with a little more force…!" With an elegant flick of her conductor's baton, the Three-Star club captain grinned as Mozart's Symphony No. 40 in G minor begun playing.

The elaborate classical music sent out machine gun like sonic bullets, every shot pelting the monster relentlessly. Spinning his staff around rapidly in a circle, the Zodiarts deflected the bullets, his free hand glowing with the force of stars, before multiple illusionary clones appeared and begun attacking the Kamui wielder and her current companion!

Their strikes seemed to come at all angles, and every last blow that came from them multiplied itself by a factor of a thousand, causing strikes to erupt an endless amount of times. Nonon had to fly back, cursing as the attacks came too fast for her to properly dodge or counter. Her jaw dropped as she that her comrade, not by choice, was actually moving through the blows, refusing to show her back to an enemy.

Dodging through golden staffs that appeared as infinite as the stars in the sky, Ryūko felt never more alive than at this moment as she dodged pin-point blows that would easily send her flying back if she got caught. Flipping through a barrage of strikes and then rolling smoothly through another, the red locked girl shot forward like an arrow, a sonic boom popping and sending a huge amount of dust in her wake.

"Like a Dragon, Scarlet Spear!" Holding her blade in her hands, she burst through the clone's attacks, sending Libra skidding back in shock at what he saw in front of him, the Kamui wielder was glowing a bright red, hotter than the surface of the sun itself as her synchronization with Senketsu reached an all-time high.

Nonon landed down next to her, shrugging and shaking her head in mild amusement, "You're really something else, you know that, right, delinquent?" Ryūko just rose her right arm, and clapped her bicep mockingly at Libra, the rude gesture making the Zodiarts stumble angrily.

"Trust me snake-face, we haven't even begun to kick this cockroach creep's sorry ass!" Nonon let loose a bark of laughter, her teeth bearing themselves into a smug grin at the Kamui wielders confidence.

Libra on the other hand was shaking silently at being looked down upon, " **Tch… I've wasted enough time.** " He said, before waving his hand forward, " **Dustards, help me bring those two down!** "

From the Horoscope's hands, a special dust appeared, leaving a trail with sparks of Cosmic Energy in it. As it took form, several humanoid creatures clad in black robes in a manner similar to samurais and ninjas appeared, all of them carrying steel weapons that reminded the girls of Uzu's bamboo sword. Each one bounced, dashed, and even flipped around the girls to surround them.

Nonon was ready, "Taste Wagner, you ninja-wannabes!" she cried, Ride of the Valkyries coming out of her hat in the form of large, egg-shaped projectiles. They missed their mark, but upon hitting the ground the dark humanoids stepped back when seeing that the sound projectiles were actually sound grenades! The floor cracked with powerful sonic booms that blasted any Dustard in its vicinity.

Libra twisted his hands over his staff like he were trying to squeeze water out of a towel, " **Who designed that hat?!** "

"Don't take your eye off either of us, cockroach bastard!" Ryūko shouted once moving behind him, holding her scissor blade up and slashing at the Horoscope. Libra managed to parry the strike and pushed her off by hitting her side, but before he could strike her again, the girl jumped over him with a grin, her sword up. It was then that he saw Nonon shot a sound grenade over his head, and Ryūko had her sword up to strike it down.

Both the Horoscope and the Kamui user were flung on opposite sides with Ryūko landing beside Nonon and Libra rolling to an abrupt stop with his Dustards' help, "Pretty ballsy move, Transfer Student." The pinkette said.

Libra snapped, " **Can't you even keep me safe from two girls?!** " he shouted to the Dustards, growling as he forced himself up, " **This has been nothing but a waste of time as much as I hate to admit it. At least the data will suffice. Retreat!** "

Ryūko yelled at him, "Be original and stand your ground, you cliché Saturday morning cartoon villain!"

" **Anyone knows that's the stupidest choice a villain could make when outnumbered and losing the battle.** " Libra said before sending the Dustards at the girls.

Nonon blasted them with more Mozart while Ryūko cut through them to get at Libra, but it was too late. By the time the red-locked girl got near the Horoscope, he had disappeared in a portal of Cosmic Energy, leaving her to curse and to deal with the Dustards alongside her pink haired companion.

When they finally finished with the monsters, Ryūko could only slam her foot down angrily, gritting her teeth furiously as she crushed the head of one of the Zodiarts' lackeys underneath her heeled foot. Nonon looked blandly around herself, a little annoyed that the Horoscopes commander had skittered away like a literal cockroach.

"Well now what the hell are we supposed to do?" The odd eyed girl asked aloud with a grimace.

Nonon looked mildly surprised at her before smirking, "We? There is no we, transfer student. I just helped you because Satsuki-chan told me to, this was a onetime deal so I hope you appreciated having a little class around you for once. Next time we meet on the battlefield, I'll be the one beating you down and presenting you to your better."

Shrugging to her, Ryūko had a nonplused look as she walked away, shouldering her scissor blade without a care, "Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that you'll win. Gentaro, Senketsu, myself and all our friends will bring you and the eye-browed bitch down when it comes time for it. You just sit tight until then snakey, see ya."

Her wave made Nonon grind her teeth furiously as she yelled back at the girl walking away, "It's Jakuzure! Nonon Jakuzure you stupid skank!"

The two young women departed each other's company, their alliance officially ended for the time being. Ryūko headed in the direction where she saw Gentaro finish off with his battle, Senketsu shivering at the sensation of Cosmic Energy washing over them, while his wielder just gave off a toothy grin before blasting forward with the sound of a jet roaring.

"Gentaro, I hope you gave that asshole a good thrashing, same to you Takaharu!" She said aloud, grinning even more when she saw the destruction unleashed by the Rider and the completely leveled candy shop from a distance.

She also saw a large pair of breasts flying at her, "Ryūko-chan!" Mako cried, literally throwing waterfalls out of her eyes, as she jumped and hugged her friend breasts to face.

"Hey, let her go before you kill her!" Omiko shouted at the brunette before looking around, "Okay, so whose ass do we get to kick?"

"What do you mean?! You two are late, I already beat that cockroach and made him run off with Jakuzure's help of all people!" the red-locked girl exclaimed once she got her face out of Mako's ample and very humbling valley.

Maiko groaned, "Well, at least that means no work for us."

Omiko spat on the ground, "Speak for yourself, I wanted to fight already…"

The girls finally went back to the candy shop to assess the situation, but then Mako's brain started working, "Ah, Gamagōri-senpai is still fighting!"

Hearing that, they made their way back as fast as they could…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly stepping forward, shaking his lion like head to and fro, Leo rammed both fists forward in a double punch, the air pressure alone shoving his opponents back and nearly pushing Meteor over, the Rider was never one to give up and so he kept moving towards the monster in front of him, Ira stomping in unison with him.

"WATAH!" Meteor was the first to charge forward, his fists moving into a perfect and extremely well practiced combo, a vicious punch to the chest that made Leo step back despite himself, followed by a pair of stomach punches that flowed easily into a martial arts chop to the neck, ending with a solid round house kick to the head. Holding his foot in the air briefly, Meteor was shocked when the monster in front of him had raised his arm, blocking his leg completely.

" **Impressive form, but this is how you really use that move!"** Spinning faster than his huge size and muscular shape would have one assume, Leo rose one leg into the air and rammed his foot, claw first into the side of Meteor's helmet. If the Rider hadn't already been moved back, the blow would've shattered his helmet and more than likely his head as well in one strike.

Backing away warily, Ira's whip like tentacles shot forward in an arc, spikes ripping out of them and flaying Leo's hard flesh, making the monster snarl in actual pain and shock. Shock that he was actually harmed by the attack until he saw tiny Life-fibers poking out of the spikes, sparkles emitting from them.

"I realized that your armor was too thick for me to penetrate normally, so I did a little on the spot modification to Shirō's immaculate design!" Gamagōri declared proudly before he crushed the monster underneath a combined whip that resembled a mace, his face faltered when he realized that Leo was slowly but surely shoving Shackle Regalia off of his body, shockingly looking more pissed off than usual.

" **Stop… PLAYING!"** Whirling his arms around, actually lifting Ira up by his own whips, Leo hurled him into the air, his legs crouching down before he appeared in front of the man currently airborne.

To call it a mere jump was a lie, even a falsehood, jumping was too slow to describe that instantaneous movement. He simply moved into the air like he was always there to begin with, leaving only his foot prints to indicate he had been grounded in the first place.

With such incredible speed, Leo left Ira unable to react in time, let alone counter this blow, raising his leg up then slamming the bulk of it down down onto Ira's body, Leo sent it straight on a one way path straight into the ground with an explosive roar so great it actually rendered Meteor deaf for a brief second.

All of this had happened with the span of a second, maybe two tops, Leo was a monster unlike any other, and it was then that the Rider realized how powerful that a true Horoscopes Commander could be when they were able to fully unleash their might.

"Heh… You okay in that hole big guy? Or do you wanna come out some time soon?" Despite that show of pure strength, Meteor cockily swiped his thumb over his face-plate. Ira leapt out of the crater he had been put in, brushing dirt and rubble off of his massive body without so much as a grimace of pain or anxiety.

"He's strong, I'll grant this monster that! But against the power of Satsuki-sama, a beast is still a beast! Kamen Rider, I hate to agree with this Zodiarts, but it's time we stop playing!" Nodding at each other, the two ran forward in unison, Leo extending his arms wide and howled his challenge at them both.

A wave of concussive sound merely pushed them back for a brief second as they neared him, their fists pulling back then shooting forward! Over Meteor's appeared a symbol of a falling star rushing to strike the planet! Over Gamagōri's a fearsome toad speared its tongue forward!

Both Rider and Goku-Uniform user slammed their fists into the chest of the monster facing them, the powerful impact of their blows echoing out and making the ground shake rapidly. Tremors shot from below their feet, making the pavement bubble and churn as the monster stepped back with a grunt.

Twin waves rocketed past the Zodiarts, creating matching canyons in the street behind them, and behind them two buildings became four, massive apartment blocks big enough to house over a thousand no-star students each, completely sliced in half right down the middle.

" **OOOFH! Adequate, you need to come at me with the intent to kill me. Bare your fangs with pride, or don't even attempt to fight me!** " Yet Leo was unfazed by the attack, and to their frustration the holes they had punched through his chest sealed shut slowly with a wet fizzle and pop.

Chuckling slowly after his speedy recovery, Leo slammed both of his fists into their faces as his response to their attack, the sheer force of a punch where he wasn't even giving it his all was enough to knock Meteor on his ass and Gamagōri to one knee. Stepping forward slowly, the lion's tail waved threateningly, before he shot forward like an arrow.

Unleashing a rapid fire series of punches, each one seeming to hit a multitude of times, the monster easily floored the Rider again when he attempted to defend himself with a feeble swipe. Picking him up by his helmet and holding him in place, Leo gut-punched Meteor again and again, each blow making the Rider stumble back further and further until the monster broke off the chain-combo when a pair of whips slammed into the ground where he just was.

A scattering of dust and rubble flew into the air with Meteor stumbling to his feet, breathing heavily as he realized he had been rescued by the Goku-Uniform user at his side, "Now's your chance, Meteor!" Ira shouted before Leo spun around and kicked him in the gut, but the giant didn't fall down and grabbed the Horoscope in a bear-hug, enduring the pain, "It's my duty to protect this school, so don't hold back on your attacks, Kamen Rider!"

"What an insane passion, no wonder Kisaragi speaks so well of you…" Meteor said, reaching for his arm, "Alright, I'm going all out!"

" _MARS READY~? OKAY~ MARS!"_

Slamming his fist into his open palm, he pushed one of the switches on his limb, making the belt chime brightly. Around his fist swirled a representation of the planet itself, but with a new twist. He held his fist high into the air, Cosmic Energy surging towards him and flowed into the ball of red hot energy, suffusing it until it was compacted into a single glowing red fist.

Steam sprayed out from its surface, molten magma rippling across the gloves surface as Kamen Rider Meteor rose it up slowly, a burst of fire emerging from his body before he shot forward. Dashing in a style similar to a ninja, he appeared in front of the Leo Zodiarts, his fist drawn back before Ira kicked the monster forward, making him snarl until he got a burning fist full of rage slammed into his maw.

Due to the unrelenting power unleashed by the super-charged Astro Switch, cracks appeared over his teeth, while his head slowly twisted to the side, unable to fully withstand the raw might being pounded into him.

An explosion of pure heat illuminated the air past him, causing his massive body to catch fire and appear like a burning statue. Silhouetted against the backdrop of a molten magma eruption, Leo felt his entire body burn down to the last centimeter of fur, and for a brief moment, interspersed between the immense rage he felt tear at his soul and the agonizing pain he felt wreck his body, he felt a strong ember of pride enter his heart.

' _ **I forgot this feeling. The feeling of truly being alive…Gamou-sama, I thank you for allowing me to feel like this again…!**_ ' the Horoscope felt ecstasy, true joy in the battle.

Meteor stepped back warily when the monster roared furiously, the force of his voice putting out the fire. Despite his show of force, burns covered his imposing body and were slow to heal, making him appear scorched black in some areas.

" **Excellent attempt Kamen Rider Meteor. You actually meant to kill me with that move. I'll respond in kind, to honor your strength… Fist of the Beast King!"** Holding one arm with the entirety of his fist, dark Cosmic Energy wrapped around the massive forelimb, taking the shape of a snarling Lion's head which completely covered his fist down to the bone.

Leo rose his beastly visage up, his eyes glowing with the ominous hatred of a Red Dwarf star, before he shot his fist forward, a torrent of energy erupting from it and taking the form of a lion's head! The foul energy made the ground below it literally disappear, erasing it from existence entirely. If Meteor took that head on, he'd be completely destroyed, which was why he was beyond shocked when Ira slammed down his fists in front of him, Shackle Regalia blocking his view of the attack rushing towards them.

"HEY! I CAN DODGE IT! DON'T TRY BLOCKING IT! YOU'LL DIE!" Meteor didn't want the man to waste his life recklessly, and the Kamen Rider could barely believe it himself, but Ira stood against the blast without hesitation.

"A shield… NEVER STOPS DEFENDING! I am Ira Gamagōri! I am the shield of Satsuki Kiryūin! The defender of this Academy! The protector of all those who serve under her!" Against the blast, it seemed that even with his great height, the beam seemed to completely consume him. Opening its jaws wide, the lion's head prepared to devour its meal, until the impossible happened.

Two hands gripped its mouth. Two massive palms kept its jaw at bay. Two fists kept the monster from feasting. His armor dissolving in the wake of the monster's fury, soon Ira's torso was left completely bare, but he refused to be moved.

An unstoppable force would never be halted, even by an immovable object. Unless that object had the intent, and desire to protect something. The urge to protect would never falter against the desire to destroy. His teeth grit themselves to the molar, blood pouring from his nose, but Ira refused to back away from this fight.

"If I can't protect even a temporary ally, then I have no right to call myself Satsuki-sama's shield! Kamen Rider Meteor, if you're a hero… Then I am a guardian!" Ira's cry made Meteor grit his teeth.

"Don't go dying on me after saying that!" the Kamen Rider shouted, racing at the beam before pulling what looked like a toy, a spinning top. By swapping the Meteor Storm Switch with the Meteor Switch in the Meteor Driver, then spinning the top on the Switch after activating it, Ryusei transformed even further than before.

" _METEOR STORM! METEOR ON, READY?"_

As hard rock music played, Meteor's armor changed. With the top creating waves of energy, the Rider's armor turned blue with golden shoulder armor and helmet. Said helmet instead of having one flame-like part on the visor had two over each eye, also golden, while the lenses were turned red.

"Kamen Rider Meteor Storm! My fate will call down a storm!" Throwing out his arm, the golden rider threw out a long blue and silver colored bo-staff that appeared at his side, flying off of his belt went the Meteor Storm Switch and snapped onto the staff itself!

" _ **LIMIT BREAK!**_ "The belt roared loudly, its harsh tone heralding the top being shot forward with enough speed to break the sound barrier, even breaching into light speed itself as it was engulfed in pure Cosmic Energy!

Pulling the hand-rubber puller, Kamen Rider Meteor charged the switch up to an incredible degree, the top whirling around so fast it ascended and became a drill! Pouring into it Cosmic Energy, Life Fibers whirled around the corners of the blast that was slowly engulfing Ira.

Their wiggling forms glowed brightly as the top shot forward, transcending itself again and again with every spin! It spun around the entire Lion's head, every spin slowly shrinking it down as the Dark Cosmic Energy was absorbed and defused into the top itself.

Leo gave off a dark tsk of annoyance, he hated to pull back but even he was wary of being struck by a finisher quite like the one that Meteor had unleashed. Leaping high into the air with a roar, the king of beasts made his exist. The top spun around rapidly, its energy slowly being dissolved until it shot back onto Meteor's belt, the Rider taking it off with a frown of his own.

"What an anti-climax… damn…!" He collapsed to his knees, panting heavily through his mask until a blue energy ball engulfed his body, he couldn't deactivate his Henshin out in public, and so before Ira could do anything to stop him he disappeared in a flash of movement. Ira rose slowly, his full height imposing itself dramatically upon the scene until he noticed he was completely naked.

Except for his lucky boxers, the ones that Mako had gifted him when she realized she missed his birthday by a few months. They were cute boxers with a lily pad design to them.

"…I have a suspicious feeling that Shirō will be upset about this turn of events." He mused aloud, frowning slightly to himself as he slowly walked away from the battle field… or would have had Mako not met him.

"Ah, you liked my gift after all!" the squirrely girl cheered while the other three girls covered their faces.

"M-Mankanshoku, I only wear them because due to my faith in your good intentions, so don't think this means I will let you keep being so informal as to address me without referring to me as your senpai!"

"Yes, senpai!"

"Much better!"

Omiko groaned, "Can we leave now if we don't have anyone to fight?"

Across all of Honnō City, the gigantic brawls were already wrapped up, and although the Horoscopes commanders had retreated, none of the combatants for a second thought that things were over just yet.

Inside of a cell Tsumugu was left to plan his eventual escape, near a completely trashed café Gentaro was steadied by Ryūko, Omiko, Maiko, and Mako lending him and Takaharu a shoulder. They were joined by a heavily bruised Ryusei, aided by Tomoko at his side, who explained weakly that he had been caught underneath falling rumble which was why he couldn't join them.

Above it all, Satsuki sipped a cup of tea while looking over the massive amounts of data that Inumuta was softly gibbering to himself over, drool and sweet sake pouring from his mouth in a stupor while his glasses were askew. Ira reported the battle to her with a stalwart and serious expression, even stripped down to his boxers.

Kazama Ikki and Dina Saori rejoiced in being able to lead their own lives again, together as a couple. Leo and Libra both reported to their leader, who merely chuckled to himself, his eyes glowing a piercing ominous red in the dim lighting of his office.

Ragyō smiled when she saw the video of Kamen Rider Fourze's attack, her hand gently caressing the surface of Magnet States helmet, while Rei silently watched on.

The battle of today had ended, but more fights were yet to come, and there was still Hikari Naito herself to deal with…

But for now, Gentaro looked forward to having dinner with his friends and the Mankanshoku family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And WOW! What a chapter huh guys!? We had three massive brawls, ominous tidings with Gamou and Ragyō trading barbs, the imprisonment of Tsumugu himself, and the Zodiarts Battle Arc concluded!

Me and The Swordslinger are damn near exhausted with the length of this chapter, so to avoid taking up any more space, we'll save a section I have planned for next chapter! For those of you who wish to know what it is… you'll have to wait and see! Haha!

Without further ado, I'll let my trusty brother in all but blood regal you all with the next installment of Kisaragi Family tales, and call it a night for now everyone!

This is The Lord Of Pages, off to record another chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kisaragi Family Pt. 6. Pompadours do not crash

"Okinawa… KITAAAAA!"

Being in the tropical resort the group didn't waste their time and looked for things to do. Even if it wasn't the mainland, the streets of Okinawa promised good entertainment places, markets, and activities. It came as no surprise that the streets also had some troublemakers around, but our group didn't care. So far Gentaro had rushed to the beach with his friends following him, passing by stands on the sand, in a pair of black swimming trunks with flames on them and a red muscle shirt.

"How can he be so hyper with this heat?" Ryūko asked while carrying a small backpack in which Senketsu rested, not wanting to be away from his user. The banchou girl wore a white blouse with a red bikini top inside and a black cloth around her waist as a skirt.

If it wasn't obvious, the gang planned to go to the beach. Takaharu had a white Hawaiian shirt with blue palm trees and matching swimming trunks, as well as a white cap to keep the sun from burning his shaven head.

Mako for her part had a one-piece yellow swimsuit with a yellow skirt and a blue opened hoodie on top, and a large doughnut on her shoulder to float in the waves. Maiko wore only a pair of blue shorts and a white blouse, having no intention of burning herself in the sun she had a summer hat, and a book under one arm since she wasn't a beach party person.

Omiko for her part did attract some eyes from the male population despite her thick glasses by wearing a two-piece blue bikini and a white blouse on top tied over her generous chest. She had pretty much nothing else, only the hairbands to keep her pigtails in place but that didn't cover her long legs.

"Maybe that pompadour of his drains energy from the sun or something like he's Superman." The tennis girl said, fanning herself with a traditional handheld fan.

"I apologize for being unable to show you around." Kiryu said while looking at his watch, "I've got to meet Felicia to talk about the partnership between the Felicity House with the orphanage. Her current concert should be finished soon."

At his side, Mumen Rider couldn't help but sigh, "Why did that Morrigan lady have to be there? Things were awkward enough on the first date already…"

"Please endure it, think of the children at both orphanages." Kiryu said, bowing.

Mumen Rider groaned, "Alright, I'll do my best."

"Don't worry, uncle!" Gentaro called from near the water, waving his arms, "With our youth if we get lost we can always turn around and find different ways to our destination! You can do the same, even in a date!"

"That's one way to see things. Just don't get in trouble." Kiryu told them while the spectacled hero tried to accept his fate, "I'll be back in a couple hours, I am thankful that I can use your help at the orphanage for Felicia's visit."

"It's a pleasure, besides, I always wanted to know what having a cat friend is like, but don't tell Guts!" Mako chirped, already setting down a towel on the sand.

"Sure, that'd be-" Kiryu's line of how fun it'd be to see the interaction ended when hearing an angry scream.

"You punk, what do you think you're doing playing with turtles in the middle of my road!" a biker shouted to a youth, a male teenager with a strong body, chiseled and strong jaw, and a pompadour far larger and perhaps as impressive if not more than Gentaro's.

The young man, wearing only a white t-shirt and black swimming trunks with a golden heart on one leg and a peace sign on the other, bowed respectfully, "S-Sorry, I was just trying to touch the turtle to get over… well, my fear over reptiles in general…"

Ryūko snorted, "What a weakling…"

One of the bikers sneered, "What's to be afraid of this piece of shit?!" he asked and, much to everyone's horror, kicked the turtle, breaking its shell and making blood coat the sand.

"H-How horrible, is he trying to kill the poor animal?!" Takaharu growled, clenching his hands into fists and being ready to give the bikers a trashing, until Kiryu's hand stopped him.

"Don't. They've already lost." The middle-aged man said.

So the group watched as the tall pompadour clad teen's expression changed from apologetic to stoic, "You, why would you hurt an animal that did nothing to you?"

The biker that kicked the reptile sneered, "What's with you, bastard?! Is that stupid hair of yours too thick to listen to what I'm saying, it was in my way! And what's with that shitty hair, it's as manly as that punk girl with the red lock is girly!"

The group immediately stepped away from Ryūko, knowing how she was when someone talked badly of her feminine traits, but they also saw the other teen growled.

It was simultaneous, both black haired teens snapped at the bikers, "What the Hell did you say, you damn punks?!" they shouted, Ryūko storming to them and jumping at them for a drop kick, nailing one of the bikers with both feet on the face.

However, from the large teen's back appeared something… bizarre. Energy materialized and a pink skinned humanoid figure with light blue armor, and a heart-shaped helmet, roared as it punched the other biker in the face. Its punches moved faster than light, crushing the biker's skull.

And it did so with a loud cry of, "Dorarararara!"

Mumen Rider sighed, putting a hand to his face, "Josuke's temper really is like my sister's…" and then he slapped his forehead, "Dammit, the turtle, is it-"

And everyone looked at the turtle, walking without any trouble back into the ocean and looking like nothing happened. Kiryu let out a sigh of relief, "Good, Josuke may lose his temper but he's still sane enough to help others."

After Ryūko and the now identified Josuke returned, Gentaro couldn't help but grin, "Yo, cousin." The Rider said, pulling out a comb and adjusting his pompadour so not a single hair was out of place.

Josuke returned the grin and pulled a comb of his own, also keeping his hairdo perfectly combed, "I see you've made new friends, Gentaro. How're things? I heard you moved to a new school."

"Indeed, meet my new buds!" Gentaro said before both twirled their combs in their fingers and slipped them back into their pockets like a cowboy holstering his gun, "Guys, this is Josuke Higashitaka, my uncle Mumen Rider's nephew."

Josuke brought up a hand in a salute with a friendly grin, "Hey, nice to meet you."

Rubbing the back of her head with a grimace, Ryūko held out her hand and shook Josuke's, everyone else crowding around him and looking surprised at the gigantic man floating behind him still.

"So that's a Stand?! What kind of other things can it do?! Mako would love it If there was a Stand that made croquettes endlessly or was able to strip people naked! That way everyone could grow used to being strippers like Ryūko-chan!" Mako's exuberant tone was always over the top with its excitement, and Ryūko groaned at what she said.

"I'm not a stripper, alright!?" She shouted, "And how do you know what that thing is?!"

"Mako went back to Lady Enya's place to get her hand read." The chipmunk girl explained, "She said something about meeting the power of a Stand in my future. Mako wanted to know how to get one, and she mentioned it was dangerous because I'd have to be shot with an arrow."

"I'm not sure whether to be amazed or scared about that information." Josuke said, "Well, I guess this Enya lady can't be that much trouble. Anyway, Gentaro, what're you up to? Are you keeping your pompadour in great shape?"

Everyone looked weirdly at Josuke when he stressed out the word great, which made Gentaro smirk and slick back his hairdo, "I've got to, otherwise it won't be as great as yours."

The two uncles sighed at the boys' enthusiasm for old-fashioned hairdos.


	11. The Tennis Queen Strikes Back!

Well that was a really exciting chapter! I had a huge amount of fun writing it and I can't wait to begin this one! Today, my beloved brother in all but blood and I bring you the chapter that concludes the Hikari Naito arc, and gives Omiko some well-deserved screen time! It also begins the next stage of our story, so look forward to things kicking into high gear!

We proudly present to you all… The Princess of Tennis and the Magical Girl War! Her spirit is blazing red hot, go Omiko!

I will never own Kamen Rider or Kill La Kill, no matter how much effort I've gone to steal their rights… Oops, did I say that? Crap…

 _Italics for belt voices, flashbacks, and thoughts._

 **Bold for the speech of Zodiarts.**

 _ **Bold and Italic for Limit breaks.**_

Recommending listening for this chapter.

Puella Madoka Magicka OST: Magia.

Prince of Tennis OST: Make You Free (Kimeru).

Ryu Ga Gotoku Isshin OST: Innocence for Violence.

Yakuza 1 OST: Receive you the Prototype.

Yakuza 3 OST: Receive and Stab You.

Shovel Knight OST: Strike The Earth! Plains of passage!

Kurohyou 2 Ryu Ga Gotoku Ashura Hen OST: Born To Be Wild.

XXXXXXX

A week had passed since the massive brawl in Honnō City. Gamagōri was still recovering from the wounds sustained with his match with Leo, and Shirō had his work cut out for him, no pun intended regarding the sewing club captain's job, designing the shield of Satsuki a brand new Goku Uniform, a sufficient upgrade of his previous attire.

Until Shirō managed to get it ready, the giant of a man was more than willing to wear a specialized suit and designer sunglasses on loan from Soroi. The resulting look made the extremely massive man resemble a secret service agent, which when combined with his briefcase and ear-piece, in turn caused Mako to become extremely excitable.

Currently the massive man was standing nervously as Mako ran around his gigantic body, the chipmunk like girl gushing over his extremely dapper appearance, "Gen-chan, doesn't Gamagōri-senpai look extremely good?! He resembles those cool guys from that one American movie you borrowed from your cousins Kneesocks and Scanty-san!"

Gentaro, being Japanese, had to import most of the foreign movies he liked watching, and the people who brought them to him were more often than not his demonic cousins. Scanty and Kneesocks both had visited him at school for the past few days, usually to deliver Gentaro letters from their family. Both were even staying at the local five-star hotel, a resort that was usually reserved entirely to REVOCS employees. The twins had deep enough pockets that they could afford its steep prices for non-REVOVS associates easily for the next ten years and still have enough to live a life of opulent luxury.

They had promised him they'd visit him where he was staying soon, they just had to get the last of his presents from the rest of the family into their hotel rooms where they'd deliver them to him on his birthday.

All of his friends were surprised and interested to learn that their best friend's birthday was rapidly coming up, and he would turn eighteen at that time. It shouldn't come as a surprise but they knew that he was actually a little older than they were, they just didn't think it'd be so soon. Gentaro naturally cheered next to Mako while Gamagōri was thankful that his suit came equipped with a muffler that hid his massive blush as the busty school girl bounced up in such a manner her more than impressive assets moved with her.

"As always, Ira looks cool as one of the Elite Four should look! Fighting Uzu like I did… Just makes me even more hyped to befriend you four and Sat-chan even more!" His words made Gamagōri stomp his foot angrily, the gigantic man picking up Gentaro comically by his pompadour and shaking him furiously.

"REFER TO LADY SATSUKI WITH PROPER RESPECT KISARAGI! You don't have the right to speak of her greatness so informally!"

Gentaro could only grin widely, his eyes shining with pure joy as he openly declared to the man, "I respect her already! I want to be her best friend, and I'll do so by befriending you four first!"

Pointing at the man's face proudly, Gentaro smiled with his eyes closed, his bright smile and expression causing Gamagōri no small amount of anger and frustration. The human tower merely scoffed but didn't look down at the delinquent-like boy with indifference or even, what one would expect, disdain.

"Showing respect by attempting to reach others, there's a deep meaning in that, I'll give you that much, Kisaragi." The blond man said stoically, before shouting, "But even then, to show respect to Lady Satsuki means that you must understand her place as your leader and the one who guides this academy forward! You owe your life and future to her, and you started doing so the instant you set foot here!"

"That's why I can't wait to befriend her!" Ira tried, but while he was an unmovable object Gentaro was the kind of unstoppable force that had no limits but had goals, and that goal was to make and help friends.

Slapping his face, the disciplinary committee president walked away, "I need… a rest…" only Mako could tire him out as much as Gentaro, and the two were together.

"Wait, senpai!" the girl shouted, jumping on his shoulder. Many gasped and Omiko, Takaharu and Maiko felt shivers down their spines, but to everyone's shock Gamagōri didn't yell at her, "Here!"

Ira took the piece of paper the chipmunk-like schoolgirl handed him, "An invitation to Kisaragi's birthday?"

Mako nodded, "Of course! You could become Gen-chan's friend, that'd be a great present!"

"No Mako." Gentaro said, a hand on his hip as he slicked up his pompadour, "The only way men should become best buds is if it comes from the heart, not by forcing themselves."

"Once again, I can't help but admire that tenacity, Kisaragi." Ira admitted, "However, let me tell you two things." Inside his cell, Tsumugu growled at the air when feeling like someone was copying him, "One, I can never befriend you for you are still an enemy. And two, what's your size?"

Gentaro stretched his arm to one side, "I think I'm a large size."

Ira nodded, "Good, I shall find you a proper present. So long, Kisaragi, Mak- Mankanshoku." He swiftly corrected himself before being too informal with the ever informal brunette.

Mako merely waved happily at the titan like man as he walked away, his muffler hiding his massive blush that appeared again at seeing her breasts bounce again as she leaped high into the air to make sure he saw her waving. Ryūko out of all her friends appeared the most nervous, save for maybe Omiko who looked equally flustered as they had no idea what to get Gentaro for his upcoming birthday.

The red locked girl rose a finger to her chin in thought, grimacing weakly and lowering it shortly after as she didn't know what Gentaro might like as a present. Funny how she knew so much about him and his family, from his cousins, to his uncle, and his grandfather, yet when she knew it would really count she couldn't think of what he'd like. Oddly enough, Fukuroda, Maiko and, of course, Mako didn't seem to be that nervous about the gift.

Takaharu had gotten the Rider a pair of biker gloves with flames on them. Maiko had a list of the Elite 4 and Satsuki's schedules, and even their tailor's and a certain butler's for extra measure so Gentaro could befriend them. Mako had been learning how to make the perfect croquette for his dinner, and her family helped by pitching in to get the pompadour wearing teen a new jacket like the one he always had, but it being white to have every single one of his friends sign it on his birthday party.

Ryusei had gotten Gentaro a martial arts book that detailed various ways to teach himself how to fight without formal training since he didn't have the time or patience to put in that much effort into learning a martial arts style like he did. Tomoko had gotten him an adorable little Fourze doll she had hand sewn herself and had given a miniature belt to, she even included an extra doll of Meteor just to complete the set. They had wrapped their presents with utmost care and hidden them in one of the many holes Guts had lying around, Gentaro would never find them at all since he loved helping Guts dig new holes, not find old ones. Though Ryusei did question out loud why Tomoko had the dolls, he missed the voodoo book nearby before she hid it completely from view.

Nervously biting her thumb, Omiko had a look of suspense as she had no idea what to get Gentaro at all, Maiko's glasses flashed eerily as she saddled up to the tall and attractive blonde. "Having trouble thinking on what present to get our mutual best friend?"

Maiko's smile was positively nasty as she pushed up her glasses, Omiko giving the neurotic planner a stern glare that warned her not to mess around with the tennis player, "Can it, you creep."

Maiko put her hands up in a placating manner, but her creepy smile never left her face as she leaned in close, "It's simple. Just go with what you think he'll love. It's the thought that counts to him anyway." The blonde tennis player gave her creepy friend a glare which made Maiko cackle now as she pushed up her glasses smugly, "If that fails and your stupid brutish monkey brain can't comprehend even that, just ask Kneesocks and Scanty about what to get Gentaro. I'm sure they have some ideas."

With that she left Omiko and Ryūko with their thoughts, lunch break was upon them and the group had made plans to get themselves some lunch together at a very nice café that was opening in the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When you talk about demons, demons are always listening as they said, or was that the devil? With a flourish, the women of the hour entered Honnōji, walking like they could own the place. Humming warmly, Scanty brushed a lock out of her face, Kneesocks adjusting her glasses with a pleased look.

"Absolutely beautiful school isn't it, Miss Kneesocks? Our darling cousin is getting an absolutely splendid education here." Scanty all but purred out, her eyes expressing admiration for the school's adherence to a strict uniform and health ethic.

Kneesocks pushed up her glasses, smiling herself as the school's absolute cleanliness pleased her as well, "Of course he is, Honnōji accepts only the best, and Gentaro-kun is our family. He is without a doubt a man without peer."

Scanty tickled her sister's chin, smiling widely with her teeth exposed in a sharp grin, "Our darling cousin is the man who will unite all the world under the banner of his friendship. He is the universe around which we revolve around and adore… But where is he? I so wanted to tease that delightful little Ryūko-chan some more. She's so cute with her antics towards him."

Kneesocks put a hand to cover her wicked grin, "Dear sister, how can you play with a pure girl's heart like… Pfft… Sorry, I can't keep the act since you're right, her reactions are adorable. Though that blond girl Omiko could provide some proper new entertainment. It's too easy to see, endearingly foolish dare I say."

The two walked forward with their tails wiggling, before something odd happened… Awareness. Off to the side they could see none other than Ikki carrying his tinier but older girlfriend on his shoulders with a cocky smirk on his face, the scrawny boxer enjoying having Dina eat some candy while using him as a ride. And not far off, at a café, a certain pink biker was laughing loudly as his astronaut girlfriend tried to drink some tea, only to groan with her tongue out at the bitter taste while the tower of a man and her sister laughed. And then, when thinking that at least two girls were after Gentaro, realization hit them.

"We're still single…" they thought out loud with their heads hung low. Scanty tried to remain strong, though, "No, we shouldn't worry! After all, we're not like that blonde angel bitch sleeping with any set of male genitalia in a five-mile radius!"

"Y-Yes, besides, we have each other!"

"Miss Kneesocks, remember that is frowned upon in-"

"Let's just get to Gentaro."

After they got over their brief depression about being single, both realized that they still had each other and were comforted with that fact. Besides, Kneesocks knew this thing she could do with her tongue that her sister… She cut off her thoughts as her face turned a burning red, she didn't need to be blushing up a fire storm right as they saw their beloved cousin.

As they walked together, the two demonesses drew attention from the students. High up in her tower of steel and glass, Satsuki was just settling down for a cup of tea, until she saw the two demonesses strutting around her school. It was testament to her calm attitude that she didn't worry about Gentaro's demonic family members visiting him. She was however a bit wary because anyone related to a man who could earn such loyalty and respect would more than likely possess just as much charisma as he did.

Kneesocks looked up suddenly, her gaze meeting Satsuki's and a smile crossing her lips as she gave off a small wave at the woman above them. Satsuki clenched her tea cup tightly as the blue haired demon smiled at her sister's inquisitive glance until Scanty looked up and saw Satsuki herself.

"How delightful! Ryūko-chan's little rival is intimidated by our presence Miss Kneesocks." Scanty chuckled out, kissing Kneesocks cheek with a laugh while her sister blushed then smiled sharply herself.

"Of course dear sister, she sees us as a threat in the same way she takes Gentaro-kun seriously. It's amusing to watch really, she has nothing to fear from us, but other humans fear what they don't understand or can't control." Both sisters held hands, bumping their hips together every few delightful seconds while swinging them from side to side.

"Magical Girls! Assemble!"

Ikki blinked in surprise when feeling his shoulders less heavy, and understood the reason when seeing a pink T-Rex standing before two devil girls. He sighed and walked to see what the fuzz was about. He felt unsurprised to see it was none other than Hikari Naito that had called his girlfriend into action. Oddly enough, Dina and Hikari were the only ones around, perhaps the other magical girls already had dates.

"Demons walking through the streets of my city, I, Magi-" and that's all the pink clad girl said before both demon girls punched her out of their way, sending her flying Team Rocket style.

"How rude." Kneesocks was merely adjusting her glasses.

Scanty nodded, "We're guests here, you'd think they'd show more respect."

The giant pink T-rex stepped out of their way, moving its tiny arms so they could pass, "Uh… you're here to see Gentaro-san, right? Just turn left and keep going straight, then you'll see an alley and… you can't miss the questionable sign."

Ikki blinked when the demons thanked his girlfriend with a bow, "Yep, definitely related to him."

"It seems at least Gentaro's friends can try to be polite." Scanty smiled.

"But that pink girl… I think Omiko-chan has trouble with her, so maybe…" her sister trailed on as both gained matching smirks.

Walking into the Mankanshoku's alley, Scanty turned her nose up in disgust at the revolting state of the place, Kneesocks looking like she might puke herself. "This filth encrusted hovel is where our beloved darling cousin is staying!? This is a disgrace! Harara would tear this place apart, let alone what Tomoko-obaasan and Josuke-kun would say about it!"

Scanty was almost apoplectic with rage until she saw Sukuyo walk outside. The gorgeous housewife hummed happily as she started decorating the alley with birthday decorations, her warm and generous smile that much happier at the thought of Gentaro's birthday.

"…So that's why he's here. Ah, that makes much more sense." Scanty seemed to calm down instantly, Kneesocks nodding with a studious expression herself. "A family where someone can have that kind of smile is the most ideal place for most of our relatives to be at."

"Oh hello, you must be Gentaro's cousins…" Sukuyo stood up after putting an old yet clean banner over the door, bowing to the twins respectfully, "It's a pleasure, I do believe you've met my daughter Mako but allow me to introduce myself. I am Sukuyo Mankanshoku, but Sukuyo is good enough, Miss Mankanshoku is my mother-in-law's name after all…"

"A pleasure, Sukuyo-san, we're Scanty…"

"And Kneesocks, and it is indeed an honor to meet you."

"My, my, how polite. No wonder Gentaro's such a good boy to everyone. Come on in, I've gotten started on lunch but you can have a bite if you desire."

"Oh, we don't want to bother you."

"Yes, we are just here to-"

"No." Sukuyo said sternly, "As the housewife I take pride in making everyone in my house happy and full of energy. Sure, many may frown upon what I do, but there's nothing greater for me than the smiles of those I help in this house, be them my family, friends or relatives of those friends. So please, do come in, I wouldn't be happier otherwise."

The genuine pride, love and tenderness of a mother was shown in the smile Sukuyo gave the twins. Sure enough, both entered the place, were seated at the table and watched the brunette mother cook. They felt odd, at ease, like they were being taken care of by a mother of their own. Suddenly, great respect grew in them for the woman before them, a person who took everyone in with a smile without needing a reason to. It reminded them of some of their kindest family members, mostly a spectacled rider who had no license.

Meeting the rest of the family proved pleasant, save for Mataro who in usual fashion tried to pick pocket the obviously loaded demon sisters… If they weren't in a good mood, he'd have suffered a lot worse than getting Double Gold Lacytanga and Double Gold Spandex shoved into his face while they warned him against attempting to steal from demons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Putting aside the present buying plans for the moment, it was Omiko of all people who strode into the Gardening Club headquarters, Gentaro and the rest of the group following behind her curiously. All they knew was that she got some letter, she was furious enough that her every step made the ground her feet touched burn with flames, and there were chances for blood raining down.

"I sure hope someone ruined the bitch's day if she sent me this to vent some anger." Indeed, Hikari had been so mad at her loss at the demon girls' hands that she tried to vent her anger with another letter at her former captain. She did mention the blonde spectacled girl's weight among other things, and even put drawings of herself parading over a cartoonish Omiko who was used as a carpet.

"She has to be stopped, I agree on that, but before shanking her I'd recommend finding ways to get even." The drifter girl knew her vengeance, "Pro tip: glue is man's best friend after the dog. Just pour enough in her belongings and locker and you'll have a riot for half a day, and if you get good enough access to her stuff you can get creative."

"You… got in trouble in your middle school, didn't you?" Takaharu had a deadpan voice and face.

Ryūko merely smirked in pride, "Hey, best years of my life were spent making fools out of jackasses and-"

"Halt there! A fair maiden speaking such a vulgar tongue?! I shall not allow it, for I am Gin Naito, proud captain of the Knight Club!"

Before them fell what could be considered a giant robot. But truth was that in the thick armor that only people like Gamagōri could wear there were no circuits inside, but a human. The armor was white with a set of red horns on the forehead resembling a crown, spikes on the shoulders also reminiscent of said head wear, and thick gauntlets with two red stars on each one. The figure also had a metallic skirt, greaves with a spike on each knee guard, and on its back a large round shield was hanging, while on his left hip rested a two-handed broadsword. There was no way to see the owner of the armor's face for it had only four slits for the eyes and nothing else.

Omiko merely stomped forward, her hands shooting out and grabbing the Knights horned head, and yanking it down painfully. "Alright Gin, take off that dumb helmet of yours so we can talk to you face-to-face. Do that and I won't tell Karai-san that you're trying to make her kunoichi club mates 'pure' again. You know how piss-roaring mad she was the last time you tried that."

The blonde tennis player's words made the knight pull away, shaking his helmet out slowly before he took off his helmet with a grunt of annoyance. The man underneath it appeared to be around the same age as Karai herself, that was namely around the same age as Gentaro, his features were very stern and serious, with a lean face that had multiple scars over its surface. The biggest of which was a large cross-shaped scar over his cheek, he had rough brown eyes and a head of brown hair worn in a simple short style.

"Omiko-san, you're as harsh and brutally honest as ever. Even though you're not a captain anymore, I'm glad to see your pride and strength as one remain the same." He said seriously, holding his helmet at his side with a stern look at Omiko who merely crossed her arms.

"Why the hell is your sister being such a pill lately? I mean, she was always a bit kooky, but back when I was Tennis Club Captain, she wasn't as bad as she was now. Anything you can tell me about her shitty behavior, I welcome the info," she told him, Gin sighing as he walked over and grabbed a water-can, and begun dousing some flowers liberally with life-granting liquid.

"I'm not sure… I used to play with her all the time since we were young, and it came to me as no surprise that she idolized heroes like I idolized the idea of real knights. She was so drawn to magical girls and their purity I couldn't be prouder she wanted to be like them, but…" he looked up with his eyebrows knitted in deep thought, somehow reminding Gentaro of Daimonji whenever the jock had to ponder what gift would fit Miu best, "I tried to give her a new scepter I made myself to congratulate her for being a club captain but she just threw it at my face… I've never seen her like that."

Gentaro was shocked, "Someone seeing their own blood with hatred?! Omiko, we must find out what's making Hikari this mad!"

"Wait, I'm not doing this to help her or this bloke, I'm doing it to punch the glitter out of her face through her ass!" a certain red-locked drifter had rubbed off on Omiko.

"I must object as well, Hikari is my sister no matter how, as pained as I am to admit it, spoiled she has got-" he stopped when Omiko yanked his ear, "Ow, ow, ow! Ok, ok, I'll talk! Just let me go! Your ear pulling hurts more than Karai's!"

"Whipped." Omiko, Maiko and Ryūko said simultaneously, it was too obvious that Karai had a good grip on her… boyfriend, "Oh shit!" all of them shouted in realization, Omiko speaking, "Hey, did she start behaving this way after you said anything regarding dating that kunoichi?"

Gin nodded with tiny tears coming out of his eyes, "Yes, now please let go of my ear, that's the one Karai likes to nibble… I mean, pull whenever I don't get her… something!"

Omiko did pull away, and started to rub her hand on her dress as if it'd clean it from whatever residue of the kunoichi's saliva it could have.

Rubbing his ear with a grimace, the knight let loose a soft sigh as he rubbed his chin in thought, "Hikari never did like Karai much… I suppose telling her that my girlfriend would be moving in with me after I went off on my own would upset her…"

Omiko slapped her forehead as did the others, even Gentaro, and then said on with a curl of her lips, exposing her sharp teeth in a smug toothy grin, "And I don't think you really want me telling you, to your face, you're a dense idiot… I think Karai-san can do that better than me anyway Gin."

Hooking a thumb to point behind her back, Ryūko whirled around with her scissor-blade already slamming against a pair of hook-bladed kunai, Karai seeming to have teleported right behind all of them to attack the red-locked girl as was her custom by now. Shoving the Kunoichi back, the Kamui wielder didn't lower her guard even when the red headed ninja put away her blades and nodded at Ryūko with a cold smirk, who in response just swiped her nose with a harsh stare.

"He's still learning." The kunoichi merely locked eyes with Ryūko, and then turned to her towering boyfriend, "And Gin, why did you never tell me about that?"

He merely shrugged, "Uh… I don't know." Everyone slapped their foreheads again, Gentaro was surprised that he'd find someone that dense, however…

"It's all right, Gin." He grinned as he slid his hand from his forehead and extended it to the knight, "Even friends need to understand how to deal with being away from others, even their families… Nothing pains me more than being unable to see some of my buds, but what keeps me going is that I know they can keep smiling on their own, so I'll find a way for you and your sister to keep smiling even if you're apart."

Slamming a mighty gauntlet clad hand onto Gentaro's shoulders, the knight nodded at him seriously, "You are a true man and a good comrade Gentaro-san. I would be proud to call you my sword-brother-" He saw Karai silently hold two fingers up then point behind her where he saw Dina Saori 'spying' on them.

It was really more watching with everyone's knowledge since she was there because Ikki had gotten her an adorable ribbon with bells attached for her cute little pigtail.

Gin coughed and then added on with a nod, "After you help my sister see the error of her ways, that is…"

Karai always meant to remove two birds with one stone, and by getting Omiko to deal with Hikari and Gentaro to befriend her, would solve a lot of her headaches in one fell swoop. She could not take another awkward dinner with the Naito family again, and being forced to experience Hikari's snippy comments and sass the entire dinner while obnoxiously laughing to stop her from talking was enough to try her already short patience. And the ear penetrating laugh was already bad enough.

"Alright, I'll need schedules, any medical files you may have, and a lock of her hair." Maiko calmly pushed up her glasses which lenses shone with malevolence, "Give me enough time and I'll be able to locate her even at the end of the world and predict her every move…" she felt tempted to throw her head back and claw at the air in a mad fit of laughter, but she had left that kind of part of herself in the past.

"You're still a creep, I can see." Karai said dryly.

"At least she's using her creepy side for good." Omiko said before looking at her weapon Death Racket, thinking that she may as well test it out.

Gentaro, seeing the look on her face, grinned, "Don't worry, Omiko, as Hikari's former captain I know you can knock some sense into her. It's a captain's job to be like royalty and lead their subjects with respect and heart. That's what I learned from one of my buds."

In the Rabbit Hutch a certain jock was finishing bench pressing his own weight to look at the ceiling, feeling a cocky grin spread on his face said grin filling him with enough energy to double his training.

Gin rubbed the back of his head with a grimace, unsure of Maiko's creepy laughter, "Ahuhuhuhu…!"

"Regardless, I thank all of you for offering to help me with Hikari… please, talk some sense into her… And don't beat her up too badly Omiko-san!" He all but begged the blonde haired tennis player who merely gave him a shark like smile.

"I'll consider it, Gin. Maiko I'll leave him to you." They were just about finished there, so she let Maiko gather the information she needed, Gin telling her everything he could, the lock of hair he couldn't offer her so Maiko just made do with a ribbon that belonged to the Magical Girl Club Captain.

Once they left, Maiko quickly put all of the things she had together while muttering to herself rapidly as she predicted where Hikari would be with all the data she had gathered, "She's probably somewhere around the school, I think she's near Satsuki's tower, probably. Definitely. More than likely." She said while Omiko gained a pulsing vein not just due to Maiko, but because Dina had run up to her, panting softly even though she wasn't wearing her costume with a new letter in her hands.

"Sorry!" Magical Girl Dino said, out of her T-Rex costume and with rosy cheeks, "Magical Girl Stealth told Hikari-san of your meeting with her brother and she had me send you this seeing that you won't… hit me…" she said the last two words fearfully, almost hopefully. She then read it, "Ahem… Omiko, I hope you realize my brother is way too out of your league. He isn't into the kind of girl that needs a lame haircut like pigtails to try to look cute for guys when she has such an ugly face, like a viper mixed with a gorilla and a shark. Lovingly yours, Hikari-chan! P.S. find a dentist if you at least want to marry a blind guy! XOXO, you fat-"

Omiko took the card and, to everyone's surprise, ate it. She chewed it while simultaneously tearing it to pieces with her sharp teeth before spitting it out to a nearby trash can in the most unladylike manner. She even wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and growled sharply. Mako shivered, stepping back.

"Omiko-senpai is angrier than that time Mako accidentally spilled her hot croquettes on her skirt the first day of practice." The coconut head gulped.

"What do you mean, ain't she taking it well?" Ryūko pointed to the shark-toothed former captain. "If I were her, I'd have already found the bitch and shanked her."

"It's more like she's so mad she just skipped steps to get to payback. Like rather than explode she jumped to plotting a murder." Mako's words seemed to be true as Omiko passed by the petrified Dina, not before grabbing her and Maiko by their collars.

Normally, Maiko would've been outraged, but the look Omiko gave her had the trap mistress frozen solid, "I want to finish this, now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Satsuki-chan, what made you accept that Hikari girl as a club captain? I mean, besides our lack in numbers." Nonon, currently in only her dark pink gym panties and a pink button-up shirt a few sizes too big loosely buttoned, asked her best friend in her bedroom.

Nonon's room was best described as big, pink, and every girl's fantasy. A large and massive heart-shaped bed dominated the center with a fortress of plushies and pillows. Her favorite was a monkey with cool shades and a red scarf that Satsuki gave her in a birthday, and it was made by said bushy browed girl's own hands. And all around the place the walls were pink, with a white fluffy carpet on the floor, a large wardrobe filled with plenty of dresses and her 3-Star uniform in a heavily guarded vault. It should also come as no surprise that her walls were covered in pictures of her and Satsuki hanging out.

There was one in her nightstand beneath a pink lamp that was framed. It was her tenth birthday, the day after her pet monkey died, its remains kept in her hat as a creepy yet childish way of keeping him close. In a single day Satsuki did her best to make a plushy with no knowledge and in the end managed to make Nonon's favorite toy with help from her butler's relative and current captain of the sewing club. To say Nonon loved that plushy would only be reaffirmed by her hugging it with her legs wrapped around it. And it was a big toy, at least twice the petite girl's size.

But a question had been made as Satsuki, in a white night gown that barely let anyone see her white underwear underneath, rested face down on her bed with her hands holding up her head, "I was… a big fan of Card Captor Sakura growing up…" she admitted, "I always liked how her friend Tomoko always managed to be so kind and make her cute outfits."

Nonon smiled, "I'm more of a Madoka fan, but I get you. I did want to be like Tomoko with you, Satsuki-chan."

Said fuzzy browed girl smiled, "Thank you. So… what do we do?"

"It's a girls night out, well, afternoon, but it doesn't matter. We're going to watch some movies, eat junk food, speak about how idiotic the monkey and dog are, and perhaps gossip about the frog's obvious crush on the underachiever. And you ain't getting out until you feel relaxed, you get me?"

"Hm… sure. Thank you…"

Just as she said that, a beautiful pretty pink explosion could be heard and seen outside, "Huh, Hikari-chan must be having fun sending her girls after the losers… So, wanna watch a Card Captor marathon?"

"Sure." Satsuki said, both of the two girls uncaring about what was happening outside, while the force of the explosion knocked the tennis player back, even getting her blonde hair coated in sprinkles and pink colored dust.

"We're the Magical Girl Club! Here to bring light and rid this world of your evil!" the shout of many female voices joined in unison echoed in the city while the Neo Kamen Rider Club tried to get the sprinkles and dust off their clothes.

They just wanted to get started on finding Hikari, but she had already sent her troops after them. Standing in front of her were the gathered members of the Magical Girl Club led by the quartet of the most powerful members of the club, Magical Girl Trap Mistress, Magical Girl Sexy Devil, Magical Girl Gothic Lolita, and Magical Girl Robo. With Dina out of her costume and in front of them, it seemed like the four of them were glaring daggers at the tiny girl. She merely stood proud, Omiko giving her a small nod of approval even as she shook out her pigtails and got them free of the sprinkles.

"Dina Saori, you traitor! We trusted you and this is how you betray us?!" Magical Girl Sexy Devil declared furiously until Magical Girl Gothic Lolita tugged on her arm with a deadpan look.

"She didn't betray us, she's just out of costume because she was on a date with Ikki-san when Hikari-sama told her to give Omiko-san her letter."

Magical Girl Devil hated to be made a fool but she relented when she saw Robo and Trap Mistress nodding in agreement with the emotionless member of their team.

"Cough… W-well, anyways! Omiko! You're going down you blonde haired, shark tooth, fat-assed harpy! We, the Magical Girl Club's most elite members, won't even let you get to Hikari-sama! Because you're going down here and now!"

Omiko merely sneered at them, her shark teeth exposed in a violent grin. Swinging Death Racket down in a perfect arc that crashed into the earth, a blast of dust and force sent the quartet falling onto their asses. Ikki came strolling up to the group making Dina Saori rush behind him to hide and watch her old club captain fight her club members with extreme prejudice.

"Uh… what'd I miss, babe?"

"You remember when you were possessed by that Switch? Well, I think that was less crazy than this."

Slowly extending Death Racket down her side, Omiko rose her chosen weapon to her face, its movements hiding her face until she adjusted her grip. The red glow of the laser net glinted ominously off her shark teeth, now born into a ferocious leer. Her glasses fell down briefly, exposing her feral looking blue eyes, seeming to emit blue mist due to her ever growing fury and battle lust. Gentaro wisely stepped behind her as his blonde best friend stepped forward, Death Racket being slung across her shoulder as the four elite members of what used to be the Tennis Club looked warily at her.

They hadn't expected to see her so confident, or so dangerous when it was four of them against her. Back when they were still the Tennis club each of them had been her seconds along with Hikari. If she had fallen then anyone of them could've become captain, so they knew that their strength was at least on par with Omiko's when she had been demoted… So why did they feel such immense fear now? What was different about their ex-captain?

Said blonde widened her grin devilishly, making Mako cry in fear, "Ah, it's here, the vision of Hell itself! This is what happens when someone pisses off Omiko-senpai beyond reason! The last time it happened some boy from rival school pretended to like her only to try to humiliate her before others!"

Gentaro was shocked, "What kind of guy would do something so cruel?!"

Omiko was gone in her bloodlust, "I've had enough of that shrill-voiced overgrown toddler using the same lines over and over… So pick any deity of your liking, because I'm sending you to meet them!"

With that said, she disappeared in a flicker of movement. Magical Girl Sexy Devil took a step back, and then swung her spear out frantically when she felt Omiko's presence behind her. The blue haired magical girl shuddered when the tall blonde hooked her spear with Death Racket, the racket with a flick of her wrist became a spoon like shape, the laser net adjusting its depth while the racket itself grew in size.

Twisting her arm roughly, Omiko sent the spear flying from Magical Girl Sexy Devil's grip. Her right hand clenched tightly then slammed into the girl's face roughly, making spit shoot from her mouth before Omiko whirled around so quickly she appeared to pivot on the spot when she sensed Magical Girl Gothic Lolita about to attack her with her scythe.

Death Racket expanded in size again with the handle seeming to curve up and brace itself against her arm. The laser net was covered by a reflective metal covering, making her now appear to hold a shield. Skidding back as the scythe struck against her shield, Omiko lowered it to expose her shark like grin. Her glasses had once again slid down to expose her glowing blue eyes, making her opponent feel a bit of sweat slide down her face as her captain filled her with fear like in the old days.

Disappearing again with sheer speed the shark toothed girl only leered dangerously when her opponent shot back in an attempt to get away from her, Magical Girl Gothic Lolita frantically morphed her scythe into its gun mode, blasting out a trio of shots at Omiko who closed the distance faster than she could keep up. No longer reliant on Life-fibers to get her foot work done, the blonde tennis captain had trained relentlessly to improve her speed, eventually closing the speed gap between her and Ryūko with her raw talent and ability, if she was to don her old uniform, she'd rapidly show how far she had improved.

Her hand shot out like a shark tearing into its prey, and gripped Magical Girl Gothic Lolita's outfit, making the gothic girl panic in fear as for the first time she had been caught. She used to be the fastest member of the Magical Girl Club, now it was clear she had never once come close to her ex-captain's level. With a tight grip on the magical girl's collar, Omiko lifted her above her head and slammed her down on the ground. The girl gasped from the force, which was enough to make her bounce up and see her former captain eye to eye. It was when her eyes met Omiko's that she knew it was all over. Omiko swung down Death Racket and sent Magical Girl Gothic Lolita flying off Team Rocket style.

A gigantic explosion shaped like a tennis racket rippled out from where the second magical girl had been sent flying to, the shockwave of which made the blonde girls pigtails flutter rapidly. She slowly turned to face Magical Girl Trap Mistress and Magical Girl Robo, one eye glowing pure white as steam poured from her shark toothed maw.

"Who wants to go next? I'm getting bored of you small-fry, and I'm still not even satisfied. I won't be until I beat the shit out of that bitch Hikari." Her words installed fear in the two of them, but none the less they had nothing else but their pride as Magical Girls.

Maiko wasn't impressed much so she snidely yelled out to Omiko, "ENOUGH WITH THE CRAZY NUTCASE ROUTINE ALREADY! Jeez! You're worse than my uncle after he hasn't eaten for a few days!" in a lab owned by Nudist Beach, a bearded man with spectacles in an orange suit sneezed.

Gentaro shook his head, "This is something Omiko needs to get out of her system and put behind her! I want to join her as a friend, but I feel like this is her fight!"

Magical Girl Robo stepped forward while Magical Girl Trap Mistress prepared to skewer Omiko alive from behind her, having used the distraction that his comrade had provided, "We won't back down to your tyranny, you violent blonde witch! We are proud magical girls! And you're just an old has-been, like Hikari-sama always said you were!" Throwing out her arm dramatically, then pointing both bazooka's at Omiko who merely pushed up her glasses, her teeth leering sharply at the robot themed magical girl.

Whirling around so fast her pigtails actually slapped the effeminate boy across the face, he had only a moment to wonder what happened before Omiko swung Death Racket while flicking her wrist sharply. The handle grew longer and became wavy, while the net itself became small and narrow, forming a whip like shape which she snapped across his face making him yelp as she nearly drew out blood.

She didn't refrain from brutally whipping him like he was a dog, making him cry out in embarrassment and pain as her whip lashes felt weirdly… good. When she noticed he was enjoying this, she huffed in disgust then slammed her foot into his face, sending him flying into the air while she swung Death Racket again, transforming it into its actual racket form to send a pair of bazooka shells fired from Magical Girl Robo's weapon arms. The girl screamed in pain and fear as the dual explosions sent her flailing into the air, all four of the elite quartet lay scattered around Omiko, who blew a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. They did try to get up, big mistake.

"Let me show you why I'd rather give it my all with my passion, my heart and soul in reality rather than fantasy!" she shouted, holding up her racket which grew to sizes that dwarfed her.

Takaharu and the others had to shield their eyes when a bright light blinded them, "This is not only that… Omiko-san is really putting more than her entire being into this, buy why?!"

Gentaro gasped, "It's not all that, it's also her sorrow!"

"What do you mean sorrow? She's pissed, nothing else! She's blind with rage!" Maiko exclaimed.

The pompadour wearing Rider shook his head, "That's not it! Her anger to those insults from before, that bad memory of her heart being toyed with, they bring back pain she wants to put behind her! I can tell, Omiko-chan doesn't just want to defeat Hikari-chan, this is a way for her to put the past behind her!"

Omiko's eyes shone behind her glasses, glowing a deep blue, "Azure!" she roared, resting her racket over her shoulders like it were a longsword with one hand while with the other she held a tennis ball she pulled from her pockets, "Storm Strike Barrage!"

With a swing of her racket, the small ball was propelled faster than even any enhanced or meta-human eyes could follow before, much to everyone's shock, it became engulfed with blue flames! When the magical girls saw it, it was too late. They could only cry as a large explosion of azure fire burst them into the sky, and all they could do was cry.

"Magical Girl Club hasn't lost just yet!" they screamed before disappearing as a star in the distance.

Soon her teeth turned up into an embarrassed grin when she heard Gentaro cheer her name happily, "Omiko-chan is really strong! You did great by yourself!" he said with an arm hooked around her, making her glasses slid down a bit but she pushed the back up.

"O-Of course I am! Who do you think I am?!" she tried to say, doing her best to not go tsundere like when he beat her.

"Let's fined the pink pest before you lose it again." Maiko cut in dryly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later and the group were sitting at a nice outdoors café Ira had brought Mako to while she was still making other clubs weep like little kids. She loved it because he made sure they had proper chocolate milkshakes that used rat milk. Clean rat milk, by the way. He'd never have any of his students were sick, even less the one that gave him odd but useful ideas and that he, dare he admit it, admired.

"After proper studies, and a hair handed to us by our allies, I can properly track Hikari Naito." Maiko said, pulling out what looked like a beat-up handheld console, "I've been trying to make one of this, but with the data and the hair we got from our sources, we should be able to follow Hikari's every move… However…" she looked at the tennis player, "Before I use it, I should tell you the benefits of this baby. It's got a limited radius and if one of us could lose it, we could be in trouble. So, Omiko, please give us a reason to think you're not a danger to this."

"What do you mean?!" she asked, turning to the others for support, but found that Gentaro, the one she wanted to see stand up for her, was serious.

"Omiko-chan, for a moment I could feel your sorrow in that last attack. It made you move forward, but there is something in your past you want and need to desperately leave behind." He stood up, looking her directly in the eye, "But… to keep it to yourself like this and not telling us from the start means your bond with someone was broken. When we first met, you didn't want to believe people could work together, and even after we became buds, it was hard for you to accept it."

Omiko shakily took of her glasses, sighing softly as she felt old wounds open up again, one look at Gentaro's earnest and true smile, and those of her friends… And she felt tears come to her eyes from seeing his concern for her, "Fine, fine… It all started at least two to three years ago. I was just fifteen at the time, and had just entered the nationals, going for the gold was my dream, and believe you me I wanted it more than anything. Growing up, it was just me and my grandfather, and my aunt. My mom and dad died when I was really young. So they took care of me. But we didn't have much but each other, so it was so rough…"

She looked outside at the beautiful blue sky tiredly, her gaze returning when she saw Gentaro and Mako hanging on her every word, she wiped away her tears and gave them a slight quirk of her teeth into a smile, "When I discovered my talent for tennis, I thought 'this is it, our out.' I put my all into training for the Olympics, I trained when It was raining, when it was snowing, when it was cold, when it was sunny… Until my fingers bled and my sweat poured down me in a deluge, I couldn't stop until I was good enough to go for the gold. Then imagine my joy when I was told by the government that I was recognized as a star athlete and joined the Japanese women's team… I was the only champion for the women's singles by the end of it, I was just that much better than my competitors… and then I met him."

Here her smile disappeared and her expression turned ferocious with hatred and rage, she took a heavy breath when she felt Gentaro gently touch her shoulder, and she calmed down, her rage tempered as if a red hot blade dunked into cool water to let the steel cool, "I don't even care to remember his name. He was the gold winner for one of the other big schools in Japan, a rival, and he approached me. At the time he claimed it was under the pretense of being my friend… How wrong I was to accept that back then, if I hadn't… then maybe I would've become your friend sooner Gentaro."

(Years ago, when Omiko was a newcomer to Satsuki's academy)

A groaning Omiko forced her breath to be evened while she stared at the wall before her, holding on one trembling, heavily calloused hand her racket. Old and torn as it was, it still did its job as her other hand threw a ball in the air. Exhaustion seemed to melt when she saw the ball in the air and smashed the net against it, sending it flying at the wall. Her eyes, behind a pair of thick glasses back then, followed it and her feet almost moved before she even thought about it. In a split second, she was throwing it back at the wall at double the speed.

Upon seeing it bounce, she spun her body around and sent it flying against the wall again, getting it to crack before, with a roar, she was about to hit it… only for it to escape her racket. She was about to curse when a chuckle made her turn and see someone. An echoing crack reached her ears as a young boy in a black uniform made the ball bounce back against the wall, back at her. She smirked and stomped forward, getting it to bounce with thrice her strength. When the boy tried to hit it… he gasped when his own racket, a brand new one with steel cords for the net, went flying out of his hands.

He was stunned with his back turned to her while she beamed, "Nice try, but you still have to do better to impress me."

Forcing a laugh and a smile, he turned around, "Come on, I thought you'd do better than be cocky… Such a cute girl like you getting so worked up about things is going to scare guys away. Good for me, though."

She blushed and playfully punched his arm, "Nice try, so, came for another training session?"

He smirked and nodded, "Sure, I can never get enough of seeing what you can do…"

And soon Gentaro learned that he'd come to really dislike someone. Omiko was crying angry hot tears in front of him as she talked about her past, wiping them away every few seconds as she remembered how much that man had hurt her pride and trust.

"He acted like my friend, and treated me like he thought I was one… but on a hot summer's day, just a few years ago, when I was getting ready for my next qualifying tournament, he revealed a brand new technique he had been working on in the men's singles… One I had been working on myself."

(That day so long ago)

She had come to watch her friend's game, thinking he was going to win it with his own skill, only to be shocked when she saw her friend do something that she had been working on herself. A unique technique where in with a flick of the wrist and a jump that utilized the whole body as much as the legs, he had sent the tennis ball flying from his racket like a rocket and tunneling into the ground on his opponent's side before they were ever able to touch it with their racket.

Her blue eyes had widened in shock, then became shadowed over by her second hand visor, the one her granddad had spent a good chunk of his savings on for her birthday before she hit it big and was able to bring her small family into a nicer apartment. The one she kept around because it held sentimental value to her.

"You bastard… What was that?! That was my technique you used out there!"

After the match, as her friend was being congratulated by a small collection of groupies, she stomped towards him furiously until one of the groupies, a girl without even half the athletic body she had, shoved her down due to being taller than her. Falling on the ground, Omiko had blinked away the sun and the pain of falling on her ass as her friend had towered above her, his smirk now seeming mocking and cold towards her.

"And I thank you for that Omiko-chan, you were really useful in learning some new stuff from. But I've gotten what I wanted from you, your techniques and some of your moves. I don't need to pretend to be your friend anymore. You were just a poor girl I took pity on and helped develop your techniques. Because let's face it, I'm the star athlete of a long generation of pros, you're just a common piece of gutter trash who got lucky and made it up from her station in life… Maybe I can be convinced to let you ride my coa-" Whatever he had been about to say next was stifled by Omiko jumping up in a towering rage then slamming her fist furiously into his face, blooding it and breaking his nose in one movement.

"AGHHH! FUCK! YOU FUCKING-" As he was about to furiously attack her back, a massive fist slammed into his back and lifted him into the air.

Omiko wiped her eyes clean in even greater shock as her ex-friend was dropped unceremoniously at not just her feet, but the high heeled boots of an extremely pretty yet scary young woman.

"Is that Sat-chan?! She and Gamagōri-senpai saved you?" Gentaro interrupted Omiko's story with an excited look that made Ryūko groan herself.

Omiko gave him a wry grin and nodded at Gentaro, her expression turning nostalgic briefly, "Yeah, that's why I admired her so much back then. Back before I met you and became your friend. She made that bastard bow before her as she was so much higher on the totem pole… And she wanted me to join her school, as she had seen my performance, and had seen that jerk's match and realized he stole my technique… The rest they say is history, I was betrayed by someone who I had thought was a friend, came here to Honnōji Academy, and met you…? What are you…?"

Gentaro was already crying now, his tears coming out in a true expression of sorrow that made the tennis player back up in surprise until he grabbed her into a hug. Then her face gained a massive cherry red blush that had Ryūko feel weird. Something about how close Gentaro was to Omiko... something about that just seemed… odd to her.

"Omiko-chan…! You were betrayed so terribly and your first taste of friendship was bitter…! That's why I, Gentaro Kisaragi, pledge from this day forth to help you wash away the bitterness and be a better friend to you than ever before!" he swore while crying tears that one Daimonji Shun had seen when the Rider did his best to understand him.

At the Rabbit Hutch, several people felt it too.

"Did you guys feel that?" Yuuki asked while putting a banner on a wall of the space station, readying a big party.

Shun, who was carrying two large boxes filled to the brim with junk food, nodded, "Yeah, it's almost like you can hear those tears hit the ground."

Miu smiled softly while setting down cups and plates on a table, "That Gentaro better not have made a girl cry, knowing him that'd be cruel."

JK arched a brow while lazily throwing stickers on a wall like they were darts for the decorations, "What do you mean cruel? Gentaro being too thick or the girl too clingy?"

Kengo sighed while he was using the Fire Switch to cook some burgers and hotdogs, "Is it wrong if I think it'd both?"

Yuuki tilted her head cutely to the side, "I hope Gen-chan likes the party here, though Ryusei says that he'll have one at his new home."

"I can't wait to meet his new friends." Miu said, giggling, "It'd be cute to see if he has a girlfriend."

Shun leaned in close to her, smiling, "That's right, love is always a funny little thing…"

JK shook his head, whispering to himself, "Way to ruin the mood, senpai."

Back down on Earth, Omiko finally shoved Gentaro away, her glasses fogged over as she took a few minutes to stop blushing and keep from stammering over herself.

"R-Really Gentaro… I'm fine, I'm over that asshole, what I'm really happy about… is that I have you guys now, and that you care about me more than ever." She admitted as she wiped her eyes clean of any last tears, then picked up Death Racket.

She had cooled the rage in her heart and now only wanted to beat Hikari down to make her come to her senses. The Neo Kamen Rider Fan club got up around Omiko, who merely pushed up her glasses, the blonde chuckling softly as she felt her heart lighten up much more than before.

"Right! Let's take down that punkass magical girl club, no more mindless rage: from this moment on, I'm fighting to avenge my pride as a woman and a tennis player. I'll teach those pissants not to mess with Omiko Hakodate or her own."

"And we'll be the ones to back you up!" Gentaro cheered while everyone gave her a nod, or brought their fists/weapon to show they were ready for battle.

But, unknown to them, things weren't going to be easy.

"Don't worry, everyone! Magical girls are known for one thing, when things are tough, we always use the power of those around us to become stronger! So, it's time you show me how good you are… by giving me your strength!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With that cliff-hanger, because we're a matched pair of total assholes, we'll leave it off there. And from here on, we'll be able to progress towards the real fun chapters! We've established the characters, and that means we're ready to begin building up the big world they're all a part of, and going into really original arcs leading up the canon stuff that we'll put our own original spin on!

That all said, I'll see you all next time, but we have at least a few extra things to show off first!

To properly finish this beauty of a chapter before we get to my brother in all but blood's latest omake, let's show off the section I promised last chapter! This particular section is devoted to keeping track of the numerous attacks and moves our cast uses in their fights, and to give you an easy glossary of the moves they've used and will use again. Starting us off right, let's begin with… drum roll please…

Ryūko Matoi!

Ryūko's primary list of attacks are the Like a Dragon series, moves that originate from her powerful bond with Senketsu and her friends, plus her own militant attitude towards battle. Each of the Like a Dragon Series are punctuated by the keyword Scarlet, to designate her chief color pattern and her own blazing hot personality.

Like a Dragon, Scarlet Spirit: This is her primary if not her mainly used attack in the Like a Dragon series, and it functions as a wide spread boost to virtually all of her traits. It is utilized when she achieves, for very brief periods of time, full 100% synchronization with Senketsu, and it grants her immense speed, strength, and durability to be used for a very brief amount of time. When used properly, she is able to lay down immense burst damage and completely overwhelm an opponent with relentless strikes and punishing moves.

Like a Dragon, Scarlet Scar: This attack is among her most powerful, channeling all of the life-fiber energy she has within her body at the moment of the strike, she uses a focusing stance, almost praying with her scissor-blade clasped between her hands, to maximize the force unleashed when she swings her sword. Culminating in an immense red-colored crescent wave that cuts whatever she aims it at, the attack is most useful for a finishing blow and is not well suited for a primary method of attack.

Like a Dragon, Scarlet Shrike: Further emphasizing the powerful boost she gains with Scarlet Spirit, Scarlet Shrike is an attack that come from all sides, Ryūko for a very brief moment breaks the sound barrier with her movement, and appears to create afterimages of pure speed, these clones serve to distract an opponent from her real method of attack. Pivoting and moving around her opponent so quickly, her attacks seem to come from virtually every direction without a second's notice.

Like a Dragon, Scarlet Spear: if Shrike involves an attack from all sides, then Scarlet Spears represents the classic adage of an unstoppable force rushing forward in an infinite charge. Rocketing forward with enough speed to breach into supersonic territory, Ryūko pierces an enemy all the way through, usually tearing through whatever defenses they have up at the same time. To fully stop her, one would have to be of extraordinary durability and strength to fully deflect her strike.

Next we have the second main lead, Kamen Rider Fourze or Gentaro Kisaragi himself.

Most of his attacks are already canonically used in his original TV series, but we'll discuss at least the first of his original special moves here.

Super Rider Electromagnetic Blaster: This is a natural evolution of Gentaro's usage of his states, and it is easily among his most powerful attacks. Charging up as much raw cosmic energy as he possibly can handle without endangering himself, Gentaro directs it into the N and S Magnet-guns which are attached to both of his arms, connecting both arms at the moment when the attack finishes its charging, he unleashes an utterly enormous energy cannon that completely devastates everything in the general direction in front of it.

Its power is easily greater than virtually anything else he has to offer, but the drawbacks make it a heavily limited attack. For one the destruction unleashed is immense, as everything in the path of the beam is destroyed down to the last molecule, usually resulting in a massive amount of property damage if not loss of life. Next he is severely weakened following the firing, usually having to disengage Henshin right after he fires it for fear of risking his body more than he already has. For another, the attack is extremely slow to charge, and places Gentaro in one position for a dangerous amount of time, being unable to move or attack lest the blaster misfire or fizzle out. Finally, it is fairly simple to dodge provided you can get out of its path fast enough.

Next this brings us to Takaharu Fukuroda and his own series of original attacks and moves.

Liner Straight: This move, inspired by the bullet trains Takaharu sees pass him when he does his road work and passes under train tracks, is a punch that rushes forward like a train itself, an unstoppable blow that barrel into his opponents with enough force to crush their insides and send them flying.

Comet Comeback: An original punch barrage that utilizes the powerful effects Monday One and Sunday Two have when used in combination with each other, Takaharu primarily uses this to unleash a ferocious flaming fist assault on his foes, weaving jabs that appear as endless as the stars themselves, the attack scorches and pummels opponents into outright mulch.

Genji Guard: Named after the mentor of his heroes and one of the most inspirational men of his time, Kamogawa Genji, Genji Guard is an unconsciously used technique, moving his hands faster than the speed of sound itself, Takaharu can block attacks that are meant to kill him if not outright remove him from a fight. Due to the already extremely heightened durability of his anti-life-fiber gauntlets, the Genji Guard is a powerful technique and one should he learn to use it consciously would make Takaharu a master of counter punching.

Thunderbird Blow: An extremely powerful straight punch that relies of the sheer speed that Takaharu can unleash to break the sound barrier, Monday One channels electrical energy through its surface to grant Takaharu a punch as quick and brutal as a thunderclap, the attack when unleashed properly can decimate an opponent with sheer electrical discharge.

Rising Eagle Upper: Any boxer worth his salt will be able to throw a good uppercut, and Fukuroda is no exception, he differs from the standard operation of the Uppercut, by leaping forward with the punch underneath his opponent's head, in doing so he will launch both himself and his opponent into the air, usually with enough force to break his enemies jaw completely. The attack is potent enough to serve as a finisher to his strikes, and can demolish an opponent completely with a single direct hit.

Rocket Drill Jab: Inspired by the legendary Samurai Eiji Dare, The Rocket Drill Jab is a masterful jab by Sunday Two, spinning not only his entire fist but his arm as well, Takaharu throws a jab that whirls like a drill itself, piercing through the armor of an opponent and grinding against their body, the attack can spear them all the way through if Takaharu gains enough raw momentum on his side. It's attack strength can be compared to Fourze's own Drill Astro Switch, localized in Takaharu's arms however.

Finally, we'll take a look at the attack used by Leo himself.

Fist of the Beast King: The Zodiarts have a variety of attacks and skills available to them, but a majority go unspoken or unnamed, Leo is one of the few to break this trend due to his preference for close range combat and relentless martial arts attacks. The attack takes the form of a massive lion's head that rushes out and devours an opponent with fangs of pure dark cosmic energy, usually to the effect of sending its victim into oblivion itself as it consumes them body, mind, and soul.

Fist of the Beast King is what one could call a finisher move, but Leo uses it freely and with impunity, usually releasing in the immediate termination of any opponent unlucky enough to be caught in the jaws of the lion head. The attack itself has several yet unseen variants, and is definitely one you don't want to be nailed by in a fight.

 **Swordslinger here:** Here's another contribution of mine, the omake. I don't have much to say, I did this while sleep deprived by the asshat I call a best friend. Enjoy!

The Kisaragi Family Pt. 7 – Get Jinxed On!

Everyone at the Mankanshoku clan's house was simply relaxing on their own.

Maiko was playing chess and nearly scratching her head to the point of death by blood loss at who her opponent was and how they were winning, "So the horsey can move this way?" Mako asked innocently after taking Maiko's last piece, the king. The spectacled girl's face met the table, making Mako arch a brow, "Did I do it wrong?"

"How does her brain work…?" the trap expert groaned… though one of her hands was on the table, a pen in it, scribbling notes on the coconut head's moves and brain power. Mako only knew she was getting cookies if Maiko let her put some odd helmet with many cables stuck to it to see how her mind worked. Even in defeat, there was an odd, creepy laugh barely escaping her lips as she tried to discover the reasons behind the girl's gray matter.

"Wait, wait, wait, Gentaro-bro! How did you even do that?!" in front of the TV Gentaro and Takaharu were playing an old school fighting game, the former using a blond man in red karate duds without sleeves and another blond man with a ponytail, a red vest with a star on the back, and jeans. The gap-toothed boxer had to ask that after his playable characters, a guy in sleeveless white karate clothes and a guy in a similar but orange colored outfit, were beaten.

"Some of my best friends are gamers, so I always try to improve to give them a good time in these games." He cheered.

Off to the side, Ryūko and Omiko were playing cards, the drifter speaking up first, "Not to be rude, but…" she stared at a certain pompadour wearing teen, "What're you even doing here?"

"Yeah, didn't you have some business in Okinawa?" Omiko asked, before feeling guilty, "I mean, it's not like we don't want you here. It's odd to see you here."

Josuke shrugged, "I wouldn't be here until Gentaro's birthday, but I'm just seeing if I can find one of our cousins. She's… uh… how do I put it?"

"Great at having fun?" Gentaro asked, though with an uncharacteristic grimace.

Josuke nodded, rubbing his temples with the fingers of a hand, "Yeah… That'd describe her well. Anyway, she is bound to pop up to try to, in her words, liven up the party. I'm here to make sure no mess she leaves is permanent, and that she isn't plotting anything like uncle Kiryu's birthday."

Gentaro shuddered, "I still remember how hard we had to scrub to help him clean the orphanage after she brought those rhinos to the party."

There was a very uncomfortable silence around the small house, "I'm… not surprised anymore." Omiko said and everyone just slowly started to accept things.

After all, it made sense there would be some form of black sheep in any family.

Speaking of which, a petite, thin – almost scrawny – blue haired lass with very long dual braids that nearly reached her ankles, purple eyes, a pair of very, very small shorts and a bikini top that showed her still non-developed breasts was walking around town. She was twirling a braid in one hand, had a rocket launcher shaped like a shark on her back, a merry tune she whistled, and her eyes set on a big building. Part of her body, her almost unhealthily pale body, was covered with bullet tattoos over a blue smoke-like pattern also painted on her skin. And a large grin that screamed of a crazy love for mayhem said she was not to be messed with.

"Now to prepare this party for my bestest friend and cousin around… A little bit of pain here and there, a couple explosions, and BLAM-OH! Goodbye snores from Miss Prissypants and those twerps in white of hers!"

Anarchy had come to town, and her name was Jinx.


	12. A Magical Girl Club Four Way Fight?

As always, I had a lot of fun writing last chapter! I'm super excited as you can expect because I can't wait to have more fun with Omiko, and conclude the fight with Hikari Naito! Not to mention start up the big arcs we're planning, and for the first time unveil some of our original designs for the characters!

I don't wait to any longer, so I'll just say the disclaimer!

As always, neither of us maniacs own any of the series we're using to have a blast in this story, but we sure wish we did as that meant we could retire early and enjoy our company together for all it's worth.

 **Bold for Senketsu and Zodiarts speech.**

 _Italic for thoughts, and flashbacks._

 _ **Bold and Italic for belt voices.**_

Recommended listening this chapter.

Ryu Ga Gotoku Kiwami OST: Lunatic Warrior.

Kamen RIder Fourze OST: Giant Step.

Yakuza 3 OST: Lyricism without Tears.

Yakuza 4 OST: Smile Venomously.

Yakuza 4 OST: Material Delights.

Translations:

Yatta – I did it!/Yes!/Yahoo! (I think, it's a bit hard to nail it down for me)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holding out her Hikari-tracker or Magical Pixie Tracker Maiko Anti-Life Fiber Series 003 - a name she had to admit she really should cut down at some point -, the trap mistress pointed it in random directions, waiting for it to ping so she could lead her friends towards their opponent. Sadly, this process had been ongoing for at least ten minutes, and Omiko's patience had long been running on empty.

Grabbing her creepy friend by her bulbous haired head, Omiko shook her about in irritation. "Have you found that pink tart yet or is that thing more useless than you in a fight?!"

Dropping Maiko down after shaking her like a particularly engaging snow globe, she stood forward. As the former cunning strategist's red eyes rolled around in their sockets until she could focus on her radar, seemingly uncaring that she had been grabbed, the group made sure to keep their distance from the blonde girl. Maiko's eyes were much too glued onto the radar before it pinged in the direction of the former Tennis Club Building, now the Magical Girl Club Supreme HQ of Love and Justice Against Icky Things.

"EUREKA! I THINK I'VE GOT IT!" She declared proudly as she held up the pinging radar.

"We could've gone here in the first place!" Ryūko snapped, "It's like we waste time looking for these guys, like we can't find some nut without a crystal ball or a delusional banshee without science!"

" **Don't get so hotheaded, Ryūko. After all, what if she had been hunting someone else?** "

"Like what?" the drifter asked in a sour mood.

Suddenly, the entire tennis courtyard that used to be the pigtailed blonde's reign burst into a cloud of pink smoke. Once the brightly colored fumes started to dissipate along an insane amount of sparkles there was none other than a pink T-rex looking apologetic. It was doing its best to twiddle its claws like they were thumbs with its head down.

"Sorry…" Dina said, bowing to them, "I'm still a One-Star that has to follow orders so… don't hold anything back!" the pink dino struck a fighting pose… only to be smashed on the head by Death Racket, which propelled the top half of the dino mecha to fly off while a shocked Dina could only gape, "Eh?! Is my big fight scene over so soon?!"

As she said that, her collar was grabbed by an angry Omiko, the petite brunette sweated a lot, "Where's that shrieking pink sparkling harpy?" she said in a cold tone, looking down at the girl so coldly that Dina's nervous sweat was freezing.

"I-I don't know! Magical Girl… Uh… what was… Anyway, one of the girls followed you and found out you were trying to track her, so…" after squeaking her reply in fear with tiny tears on the corners of her eyes, she showed a hair lock that was pink.

Maiko's radar pointed to it, and Omiko never felt so mad in her life, "That fu-"

There was another explosion of pink after Omiko let go of Dina, who fell on the button that caused the explosions in the first place, censoring her angry swearing storm. Dina was grabbed by her collar and dragged behind Omiko, crying small and comical tears while the Neo Rider Club could only pity her. The tennis player narrowed her eyes at Maiko, who shrugged.

"So she had a plan, not like I can't-" and that's all she got before she was dragged along Dina by the back of her collar, both brunettes' feet sliding on the ground while they remained too afraid to do anything against Omiko but shriek, "Hey, give me a few minutes, I can figure out where she is!"

Gentaro hummed, "I see…"

"The fact she's about to shank a bitch?" Ryūko casually asked.

He shook his head, "I wanted Omiko to put her past behind her, but I'm wondering what her feelings will be like. Omiko-chan's a really explosive girl when it comes to express herself, that's why I'm wondering how didn't I notice it sooner?"

Takaharu arched an eyebrow, "Notice what? Don't keep me in suspense, Gentaro-bro."

The Rider beamed, "She and Ryūko are like birds of a feather!"

There was silence for a few seconds until both blonde and drifter broke it, "Are you on some kind stupid medication?!"

Mako clasped her hands, "Ah, he's right! You two are like sisters!"

Senketsu nodded, " **When it comes to expressing one's emotions, none are second to you two.** "

Growling softly to herself, the red locked girl fumed over how much she hated the accuracy of that observation. Looking at Gentaro's giant grin made it hard to stay angry forever, especially as she had finally figured out what she could get him for his birthday party.

That said, as they followed where Omiko was dragging Dina and Maiko around, the furious tennis player only calmed down when Gentaro placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Exhaling steam from her toothy maw to calm down, she dropped Maiko and Dina onto the ground, pointing at the trapper with a serious stare.

"Forget about that, Gentaro, we have to find that shrill voiced giggling harpy, now!" She all but commanded, making Maiko dust herself off and readjust her glasses with a roll of her eyes.

Maiko fumbled with her machine, "Tch… there're too many readings. I'll give her this, she thought this up well… not good enough, though." There was a chuckle escaping her sly smile as she pulled out a small pink book, "After all, getting someone's patterns by using their diary works wonders."

Gentaro stared in mute awe and fear, "She and JK would definitely find things to talk about."

She had to ask, she really did, Ryūko voiced the question everyone had on their minds, "Where the hell did you steal that to begin with?!" Maiko only grinned nastily at the delinquent.

"I just happened to steal it when I infiltrated the Naito family house. It wasn't that hard really. You'd be surprised at how little security the Two-Stars place around their belongings and personal affects." Her words and the eerie grin she had made Mako shiver adorably along with Gentaro.

"Maiko-chan is super-duper scary when she talks like that!" She exclaimed as she hugged the pompadour wearing teen, who shivered right back with her as they looked at Maiko's creepily laughing body. They observed her upper body bending back as she cackled until Omiko grabbed her by her blouse and dragged her back up.

"Where is that pink haired bint?" She cut right to the issue at the heart of this entire fiasco, the trap mistress merely pushed up her glasses with a huff.

"I just have her regular schedule. We can use that to track her at the spots I'm reading at. Humans being creatures with habits tend to be predictable, and this little book will narrow down her hiding spot." She said dryly before reading the diary with a casual smirk at the end, "There's five spots she can be in at this hour judging by her notes and the readings. However, one of them is actually moving…"

"So you got her!" Omiko cheered with a rather sadistic grin and a pumped up fist, but shut up when seeing the red-eyed brunette go quiet, "Oi, what is it now?"

"She's… in a restricted area of the academy…"

"You wouldn't mean…?!" Omiko's eyes seemed to shrink as Maiko twitched nervously, "Oooooh yeah I do… That pink haired nutcase is in the god damn Life Fiber storage room! And if I'm right, we're going to be fighting her entire club to get to her!"

Her words made Takaharu look stunned, then utterly concerned, "We gotta move Gentaro-bro! Ryūko, Mako, this just jumped to priority one."

Rubbing the inside of her ear with her pinky, the red locked girl looked confused, "What you mean? It's just a room where Life-Fibers are…" Slowly her odd blue eyes widened in shock as realization filled them up, "Oh… Ooooh… That's screwed…"

Gentaro was already transformed, Fourze in a mood of striking seriousness, "We have to save Hikari-chan from her own feelings of regret and anger! Otherwise she might never be able to enjoy the warmth of Omiko's friendship! I can't let that happen!"

"I'm calling anyone who can help us!" Maiko shouted, and already a blue fireball flew towards them.

Meteor joined Fourze, Tomoko walking next to him as Ryūko had already yanked back the pin on her glove, activating Senketsu.

"The text said we would fight a tough enemy using those odd fibers… So, same as last time?" he asked the drifter girl.

"Pretty much. Guess we've got a battle to go through?" She asked the Riders aloud.

Omiko held a spare tennis ball in her hand, then tossed it into the air, balancing it on one finger with a toothy smirk, "Of course we do! That pink headed harpy, she isn't going to get away with pissing me off!"

And they were off faster than their feet ever carried them before. The path towards the Life-Fiber building, normally restricted to everyone but the Sewing Club, was completely swarmed by an entire rainbow assortment of magical girls. They all stood in front of a small shed that actually housed an elevator towards an underground facility so deep it was far below sea-level. Shiro himself, the captain of the Sewing Club, had a fondness for freshly made sushi, and it showed when he had the sea around the city to get fresh ingredients or really rare ones no-one could catch without a submarine. Satsuki herself did enjoy taking him to sushi bars in order to get the pale blond lad out of the club whenever he and Inumuta weren't brainstorming on new ideas to sushi bars, it was the only way he'd get fresh air.

Back to the matter at hand… Standing against such a massive army of would-be allies of justice and love were two mask wearing Riders seeking to make friends and help the other make friends, an ex-tennis club captain fighting for her friends and dreams, a boxer with aspirations to follow in the footsteps of his heroes, a cowardly trap mistress with delusions of grandeur and an intent to seeing them through, a delinquent with a hate-on for whoever was the bitch that killed her father, and a happy go lucky optimist who loved croquettes.

The magical girls were going to get massacred no matter what happened.

"Ora!" being a boxer first, Takaharu was the first to charge right at them, finding a One-Star magical girl readying a gun only to see him duck under it, upper-cut it out of her hands, and swiftly punch the ground so hard he caused it to crack! The nearby girls yelped as their feet sunk into the hard ground while Maiko grinned.

"That's the power of my babies, never underestimate what a pair of mittens and my genius can do!"

"It's not just that!" the short boxer cheered, "I want to go all out! If our enemies will get tougher, I am done holding back!"

"Well said!" Gentaro shouted before using the Rocket Switch to fly at his side and parry a large scythe from reaching his pal.

"Get them!"

After the classical evil henchman cliché line, the magical girls started to pile on the KR club members, surrounding them and trying to get to them with the sheer power of numbers rather than might. As the team fought together, they were used to cover each other. And Hikari showed to be more than met the eye when her voice rang through speakers.

"You thought I'd let a gorilla like you corner me so easily?!" her high-pitched laugh made the rebellious students cringe, "Don't make me laugh! After all, I know how allies of justice act, so I'll make you feel the despair of real heroes while you face true heroines!"

"What kinda crap are you smoking, you pink-" Omiko started before the ground disappeared between her feet and the others', her insult continuing in the form of a furious roar as everyone, including the magical girls, fell down different chutes, "BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

Maiko and Mako both looking at each other anxiously, both they whirled around to face Magical Girl Trap Mistress who slowly walked towards them.

"Please forgive me. I must defeat you both to become a true woman!" Magical Girl Trap Mistress begged them both, making Maiko's face twitch slightly.

"Why?! You look absolutely sexy already! Are you that desperate to be a woman!? Trust me, you don't want to be a woman when you can be a boy as cute as you!" Maiko openly flirted with Magical Girl Trap Mistress even as she herself subtly begun backing away.

Mako tilted her head quizzically, looking confused by Maiko now, "But Maiko-chan, Mako thinks it's okay to follow your heart and dreams! Even if Magical Girl Trap Mistress wants to be a woman, shouldn't we encourage their dreams?"

Slapping her forehead in irritation, Maiko gave out an exasperated huff, "You're thick as two bricks Mako, Magical Girl Trap Mistress is just sexy enough as a boy!" She explained to Mako like she was an utter simpleton.

Tilting his head slowly, Magical Girl Trap Mistress put their argument out of his head even as he pulled up his dress and made a bunch of sharp implements float behind his head.

 _ **Mako Mankanshoku and Maiko**_ _ **Ōgure vs Magical Girl Trap Mistress! The battle of cowardly ambition begins!**_

"Where do you think you're going Maiko-san?" Magical Girl Trap Mistress asked the coward who was already putting Mako in front of her, her hand ducking into a large waist bag she had around her side.

"Behind this invincible blockhead's meatshield of a body." She said bluntly and with full honesty.

Mako giving Magical Girl Trap Mistress a cheerful thumbs up, "Mako is a good meatshield! But she'd be better if she had her club captain uniform!"

"You have that little regard for your comrade?" Magical Girl Trap Mistress asked in complete shock at Maiko's cowardice.

"No. I have contempt for her. Big difference. This airhead is completely useless for anything but protecting me… But that said. I'm not the type to abandon her to save my own skin, as much as I'd want to. This idiot is my friend. And she's here to keep me safe while I make due on my plans to beat your cute little ass like it's a pair of bongos." Maiko said, before throwing a smoke bomb down, white smoke pouring out and making Magical Girl Trap Mistress shriek in pain as it was tear gas.

Upon opening his eyes, he found them gone. Rubbing them furiously to get the tears out, he tried to look for them around the place, unaware of Mako. The coconut girl stepped closer to him until she was within reach, holding a simple wooden bat she had started taking with her for any struggle. She wasn't the president of the Neo Kamen Rider club for nothing.

Sadly… "Got you!" Trap Mistress exclaimed as he turned around and stopped her swing on his head with a yoyo.

Maiko gasped, "Wait, that design… You stole my idea!"

Trap Mistress stepped aside and started doing the old walking the dog trick, "I used to work for you, but had to quit when you started to speak your mind about your plans to conquer the world. The harem part was the reason everyone left."

"So you're one of my old club mates… Never thought I'd have to school one of you in actual trap fighting techniques. Mako, get over here. I'll have to fight myself…" Pushing up her glasses up with legitimate fear, the cowardly trap mistress none the less reached into her bag, pulling out a pair of dark brown gloves with strange black oval like indents over the knuckles.

She slowly slipped them on, before she pushed up her glasses slowly. With a flick of her wrists, long wires shot out of the holes, dexterously flicking them around until they plucked out several more items from her bag without ripping through them.

"Razor wire!? Where did a cowardly trap mistress like you get the skill to use those?" Completely shocked by Maiko's skill in using the notoriously difficult to master and handle razor floss, Magical Girl Trap Mistress was blindsided by a flying goo grenade, green slime sticking to his body and making him yelp as the sticky feeling made it hard to move.

"My cousin who runs an orphanage taught me how to use them. And I was inspired by his cowardice and skill with them. So Magical Girl Trap Mistress, to paraphrase him… Let's fight in a completely unfair and cowardly way!"

She clasped her hands and had made a web with the wires, glaring at Trap Mistress, who scoffed, "A girl shouldn't be awful and ugly by fighting cowardly, you're a rat." He threw his yoyo at her, and Maiko threw the web up.

Mako watched her spectacled friend tie the wires to the ceiling to swing over the attack, and how a simple toy could be destructive. The yoyo's collision with the floor caused a small but heavily packed sonic boom! It blew a hole on the floor and Maiko was fortunately away enough to swing at the boy and land behind him.

"I'm too weak to do much harm with these, but!" she started and spread her hands, and Mako gasped as she saw the boy's hands get tied up, "Slug him, Mako!"

Said squirrely girl nodded and raced at the boy for a homerun. Seeing that, the effeminate lad sighed and brought up a curvaceous leg with his foot over his head. He brought it down on the wires, making Maiko trip forward and nearly fall. With his hands slightly freer, he let his yoyo fall and used his other foot to kick it back at Mako.

"Not so fast!" she cried, stomping forward and swinging with all her might, "This Mankanshoku has seen enough fights to know she has to do more for her friends! If Maiko-chan is fighting as a coward ogress, then so can an underachiever like Mako!"

Hearing the echoing strike of a sonic yoyo against a wooden bat would make anyone think the wooden weapon would break…

To Inumuta, who was watching it all along the other elites, it was shocking if his grip on his flask loosening and making him drop it was any indication, "How?! That thing should be splinters by now! How is that underachiever doing that?!"

Ira on the other hand, "That's right, Mankanshoku, don't let your spirit falter! Otherwise, I'll help to build yourself stronger into a woman that can be a shield for everything she loves!"

Nonon stared at the man, as he grew up to twenty stories in excitement, "Someone's in love."

Uzu grinned, "Tell me something less obvious…"

"Mako has trained to help her friends!" the coconut head declared and did something that amazed everyone as she rushed at the effeminate boy, "She won't leave Ryūko-chan or Gen-chan's sides when they need her!"

The yoyo user spun his yoyo around him like a flail and was determined to slam Mako with a sonic boom to the face. The audience of the four elite members of the school and their leader were more than shocked when Mako started to move her bat around like nunchucks! She was moving a simple wooden club like she was in some kung fu film, and managed to deflect the yoyo back at Magical Girl Trap Mistress. The poor girly boy could only cry in anger that Mako managed to shake off the explosion of sound, skidding back to a halt after doing so, and that the yoyo was still charged. He ducked under it and pulled it back, stopping the explosive charge with that simple movement.

"That's not going to be enough!" he was furious, "I won't let girls that don't care about their own feminine side look down on me!"

Mako held her bat like she saw Ryūko hold her scissor blade to prepare herself for another attack while Maiko stood near her with the wires of her gloves tied together into a spider web, "When and where did you learn to do that?" the trap expert asked the underachiever.

Mako beamed, "Watching kung-fu flicks with Gen-chan and hearing his uncle Kiryu's stories of some mad dog guy that uses a bat to fight like crazy."

Sweating, the cowardly trap mistress replied, "Right then. Let's take this wannabe down and then never speak of fighting together ever again! Unless we have to. Or if I want to brag. Or-" Using her wires to block a yo-yo swing, bouncing it off of the surprisingly elastic wires right back at Magical Girl Trap Mistress, Maiko panicked briefly, "Oh hell! You made me lose my train of thought! Um…!"

"MAKO SLUGGER STYLE!" A powerful orange aura enveloped Mako, as she stuck her tongue out and somehow made her old banchou cap appear. She even turned it around so she could look like a real baseball player.

Maiko stared at this, pulling off her glasses, breathing on them to make sure they were clean, then putting them on again before asking with a flat tone, "…what?"

"Mako's trained really hard to be able to fight without those super-duper totally cool toys Maiko-chan handed out to Omiko-chan and Takaharu-san! So she learned how to fight with a bat!" She said openly and proudly.

"And I repeat. What?" She asked again.

Mako declared with utmost pride, "Mako learned from Kiryu-san's weird scary eyepatch wearing friend! He told Mako that if she wants to make a man hers, she has to know to whack him upside the head and take him to her cave before she ravishes him without end!"

"I-bwa-what?!" Maiko took all of a second to process this before she near flipped out.

The elite four watching this with Satsuki had their own reactions to this.

Uzu let loose a long whistle, grinning widely while Inumuta hid his expression by taking a pull of his flask. But the smirk he had didn't go away even through his drinking habit.

Ira's face was stoic, but a slight bit of color came to his cheeks while Nonon gained a teasing glint to her eyes.

She sadly was prevented from her righteous teasing by Satsuki letting loose a soft cough to signal her dropping the subject.

"How does she even work?" the effeminate magical girl/boy asked before shaking his head, "Wait, I can't get pulled into the same rhythm as girls who don't try to be more than a bland maniac or an airheaded bimbo!"

A vein popped on Maiko's head, "That's it, I'll kill him!" she snapped and threw her hands at him.

"Not if I take you down first!" he exclaimed.

Magical Girl Trap Mistress replied by slamming his yo-yo to the ground, creating a sonic boom that launched him to the skies. The two girls gasped as he landed behind them, and got ready for another round. But Mako was ready and before the yoyo user could hit them, she sent it flying with a solid homerun. However, the boy was ready, he pulled back his weapon to attack, smelling victory…

Until Maiko grinned darkly, her glasses hiding her eyes as she laughed, "Idiot… You've been playing into my hands this entire time~! You moron!"

Confused, Magical Girl Trap Mistress meant to ask what the hell she meant, until he spun around, realizing that she had spread wires all around them. With a pull of her hands and thanks to Mako's homerun, she caught the yoyo in a net and soon more wires spun around everyone. The girl's tricks had trapped the two of them together with a surprising level of foresight, for she had used Mako's antics at the start to set up her real trap perfectly.

Pushing up her glasses with one finger, Maiko coldly looked down at the horrified face of her opponent, "Your first mistake was crossing your old boss. Namely me. Your second mistake was trying to hurt and kill me and Mako here, around my family we look unkindly on threats to our lives or our own. Your third and most important mistake, dear little Sakura-kun, was insulting my friends. They're the people who accepted all of me. Neurosis, paranoia, megalomania and all. Now, any last words Sakura Kurenai?"

She said even as she tugged on the wires with one hand, wrapping them tightly around her opponent who was sweating fearfully, "That's what I thought… Now suffer for me… BITCH!" She ripped his clothes off and tore them into life fibers that shot past her, making him kyaa like a little girl.

Her wires snapped back into her gloves with a flick of her wrists, Mako cheering happily next to her, "You did great, Maiko-chan! I'm so happy we're friends!" she hugged the glasses wearing girl to her far larger bosom, which in turn had her grumble.

"Ugh, I should take it all back if this is what I get…"

"No! Remember, we're besties!" Mako argued firmly.

Sakura was on the ground, crying with his girly butt in the air, "What's more humiliating? Losing to them, or being ignored after losing to them?" with that, he let his head fall into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gentaro was having some odd flashbacks to how he met Tomoko when facing his opponent.

"Magical Girl Gothic Lolita… dancing for the darker justice…"

Skidding back as the owner of the aforementioned scythe came for him, Kamen Rider Fourze threw out his arm, blocking several more scythe strikes that sought to slice his head off in one quick motion. Magical Girl Gothic Lolita silently took a stance opposite him, her odd eyes staring at him with a stare best described as being full of cold indifference.

Slicking back his helmet, Fourze pointed at her even as he backed away from the cold looking Magical Girl, "Kamen Rider Fourze, let's do this mano-a-mano!" He cheerfully told her, Magical Girl Gothic Lolita coldly glaring at him now. Her glare persisted even as he flew right at her, his Rocket Switch launching him at her face!

 _ **Kamen Rider Fourze Vs Magical Girl Gothic Lolita! A battle of friendship vs darkness is underway!**_

"Die. Die. And die again." Magical Girl Gothic Lolita morphed her scythe into a massive shotgun, and begun firing off rounds that peppered the air completely.

Round after round of glowing blue bullets were fired at the Kamen Rider. Fourze having to move fast, and fly around with Rocket. The sheer amount of rounds prevented him from doing his best to dodge each shot, and having to ward off what he couldn't with his suit.

"Let's try something a little different for once! Kengo in my head, what should I do?" Fourze paused, he actually paused for a second as eh consulted his mental best friend.

"Try using Shield, and parrying her scythe strikes. Close the distance Kisaragi and you can win!" The Kengo inside his head told the Rider, making Fourze give him a thumbs up in excitement.

"Got it!" He pulled out the Shield switch, swapping out the Rader switch and placing the Shield Switch onto it in its place.

" _Shield~! Shield on~!"_ The belt sang out, before Fourze extended his left arm, the shield appearing over it.

"What use is that supposed to do…? It's meaningless…" Magical Girl Gothic Lolita told him before he pointed Rocket at her face, launching him forward and right into her personal space.

"Nothing is meaningless when you're fighting to make new friends!" the Kamen Rider declared in determination to his opponent, who silently shifted her scythe back.

"Everything is meaningless… except fighting evil. Die." She intoned to him without a single twitch of her cheek. That was before she begun swinging her glorified gardening tool at him, trying to cleave his head from his shoulders or at the very least his body to go with it.

As the Kengo in his head had suggested, he parried the strikes with Shield, blocking what he couldn't before an acrobatic flip launched him over head! His jet-pack erupted into grey smoke as it took him over Magical Girl Gothic Lolita's head, landing behind her before he was met with the business end of her scythe.

Silently morphing it into its rifle mode, Magical Girl Gothic Lolita glared him down even as she lined up the sights of her gun with his head.

She aimed her scythe at him, Life Fibers causing sparks to fly and change colors to become bats made out of black lightning. Gentaro would've been amazed and would want Tomoko to see it, if he didn't have to jump out of one's way. The sparks made his body tingle even if he was a foot away, so he didn't really want to know what'd happen if he got a direct hit.

"Ah, Life Fibers always have so many tricks… Makes me want my own uniform like Senketsu, though." He briefly wondered what it'd be like to befriend his own clothing, his delinquent attire would definitely be as passionate as him, and encourage him and everyone to fight on, to pierce the heavens, and to wear manly orange shades.

"Friendship… The only friends one needs are the ones that won't hurt you. All of mine… are like that… Because they're not people…" she reached into her uniform and pulled out a pocket-sized Teddy bear with an eye-patch and a massive shark grin sewed on it, "Booboo is the only friend I need…"

"That's right! Show him what for!" the plushy energetically shouted, but Gentaro barely caught a glimpse of the girl's lips twitching, meaning she was a ventriloquist on the side.

"Amazing, can you do tricks with puppets too?!" he asked cheerfully, but such a question to an anti-social shut in would sound rude…

"You… You mock me…" she teared up, tugging at his heartstrings, "Then… die…" if it weren't for the fact she was swinging her electrically charged scythe at him with more lightning bats flying around, he'd have felt sorry to see her truly heartbroken with tears in her eyes and the most sorrow he had seen in a pair of dark eyes.

Quickly putting on another Switch, one of his legs morphed into an admittedly clunky but very effective spring. After jumping over her, he used the spring to nail her scythe on the floor, "Sorry, but friendship doesn't work like that! It-"

"Get off, punk!" Booboo "shouted" at him before the boy was reminded that steel was capable of conducting electricity when the scythe fried him. After a pained yell, he was flung away, crashing on a wall.

"Alright… let's get serious!" he pulled out the tenth Switch, ready for an electrifying battle.

" _Elec~! Elec on~!"_

The belt sang out as a flash of lightning and electricity surged into the air, with a swing of Billy the Rod, the Rider parried her scythe swing with a shocking twist.

"K-KYAAAA!" Her scream of pain heralded the Rider punching her several times in the face, each blow shocking her further as his entire body seemed to be coated in surging electricity! Owing to the fact that she had had been fighting him with an electrified weapon, his entire body stomped forward, lightning coursing over its surface.

"Friendship is about learning and accepting the good and bad, to learn from them!" he shouted and shocked her even more when she felt her scythe losing power, "So I'll take whatever you can dish out, and reach out to the real you!"

His cry and strikes made her step back, "He… he's absorbing my electricity… How… How can he…?"

"Being friends with people isn't easy." Fourze said, grinning behind his helmet, "That's why you need to learn what it's like, with the good and the bad, so people can learn to accept you as who you are, and for you to accept them for who they are." Then he stomped forward, "That's why! I'll extend my hand of friendship to you as many times as it takes for you to accept it! No one deserves to be alone without friends!"

She was shocked at what Fourze declared openly, even as he prepared himself for a Limit Break.

Gasping, Magical Girl Gothic Lolita recoiled when her heart beat rapidly at his declaration, "Stop it…! You're just lying, everything is meaningless… everything…!"

"Magical Girl Gothic Lolita… This Kamen Rider Fourze promises you! He won't ever let you go friendless ever again! Let's go!"

"I'll stop your lies!"

Her cry was accompanied with a burst of electricity as she launched herself at him, twirling her scythe. Fourze saw it coming and set Billy the Rod into the left Union Tap, energizing the blade even as he struck the rod against the winch cable connecting it to the Elek module!

"Let's go! BUT WITH A TWIST!" He punched the ground, a wave of electricity shooting out like an arrow and zapping the Magical Girl, making her stand rigid with a loud "Kyaaa!"

"RIDER ELECTRIC… SLICE!" He held his weapon in a stance that had Satsuki, observing from her tower, stand up in surprise.

"That's!"

Nonon spat out tea into Inumuta's face herself, Uzu looking rigid with awe himself, "Iaido! Gentaro, you learned that too?!"

Indeed, Fourze had absorbed the samurai techniques of both Uzu and Satsuki. Incorporating them into his fighting style with surprising seamlessness. He held Billy the Rod with one hand grasping the handle, the other held over the tip, his body seeming to appear samurai like itself.

With a single and near instant movement, he appeared behind Magical Girl Gothic Lolita, swinging the rod back into its starting position after a lightning shaped cut had hit her outfit! Slowly dissolving into wiggling life-fibers that flew past him, Kamen Rider Fourze turned around slowly to the now black lacy underwear clad girl.

"W… Why…?" she started to cry, "People… never accept others… they just want to find… good and force it on them… So why…?"

"You don't need to be like that." He said and sat beside her, smiling, "Being you with others and learning from them how to be better… That's something I can't live without. So, why don't you try to be yourself and see how you can be a better yourself?"

"A better… me…?" she breathed out slowly.

He beamed, "If everything's meaningless, why not try to make it mean something?!"

He silently held out his hand to her, the black clad girl sniffling as she told him her real name, "It…It's…!S-Stella Kurohoshi…"

"Gentaro Kisaragi! Let's be good friends to each other!" She gripped it, before feudal drums banged in her head as he pulled his hand away to bang his fist against her fist, up, then down. "Now we're best buds! Let's get along Stella-chan!" he declared happily to her.

"Thank you…" she whispered, showing a small smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Magical Girl Robo will punish you, you dirty ruffian boxer!" Magical Girl Robo rolled up to Takaharu on her unicycle, the boxing student on the other hand rolling his shoulders slowly.

"Yeah, I'm a boxer, but I aim to always fight with honor and respect for my opponent in the ring. That's just… The kind of man I am!" Takaharu declared to her, letting out a sharp inhale of breath, his eyes flashing a bright white as he lifted Monday One and Sunday Two into the air.

Sparks flew from the surface of Monday One, while Sunday Two's energy field coated its surface.

"Then you're just a street thug with a delusional belief in your own pride! Boxing is an ugly sport, and only violent thugs fight in it!" Clearly Magical Girl Robo had something of a grudge against his chosen profession, Takaharu merely let out a small groan at her glare.

"Alright. Alright. I guess talk is cheap with you. C'mon then! Let's go!" Takaharu raised both fists, his footwork blasting him forward as she rolled towards him furiously.

 _ **Takaharu Fukuroda vs Magical Girl Robo! The battle to prove his path is the right one is here!**_

"I'll show you what a real justice filled fist is about…ROCKET…PUNCH!" Magical Girl Robo held out her right hand, before she fired a boxing glove attached to a bazooka shell out of the "sleeves" of her robot suit!

His head tilted to the side, making the shell explode behind him, barely ruffling his outfit as he silently put up his fists.

"In boxing, there's only one thing that matters. That you fight with your pride as a man and a boxer on the line. Anyone can learn it, very few can master it. Those who do master it, become true men. Because they bare and carry the weight of that pride on their backs." He said quietly, stepping forward as two flames ignited inside of his eyes, Monday One and Sunday Two being lifted up in a trademark peekaboo guard.

"Who cares what two ruffians hitting each to death think!? You're all just violent brutes! LASER BEAM!" She ducked her head into her box, before glowing yellow lights zapped out of the "robots" eyes and shot towards the Boxer who ducked down and past them.

"My friends care. And that's what matters to me! That they think my words and my beliefs matter! That they respect and acknowledge me as one of theirs! Gentaro-bro is a man amongst men, because he acknowledges that my- No! He acknowledges everyone's dreams, good or bad, that is why he does everything he can to see them smile!"

"I DON'T CARE! STOP TALKING!" She seemed reluctant to even consider his points, which only made Takaharu's eyes burn with determination.

"Then let me show you… The weight of my pride!" He flew over the distance he had gained with an explosive jump. His body rocketed forward in a text book dash, the speed of which shocked Magical Girl Robo as he closed the distance faster than she could keep up with.

"How can he move so fast without a uniform?!" a watching Nonon asked.

Sanageyama grinned, "I wouldn't have made him a captain if he were a pansy!"

"Rocket Right!" Monday One shot forward in a right hook so quick flames erupted over his arm, punching the cardboard clad Magical Girl and making her yelp.

"Th-that won't work on me!" She declared only for the teenager to grin, as his body moved with the momentum from his punch.

"Then this will! Let's go!" he threw another punch, a direct right hook that sent her skidding back.

"Enough!" the girl shouted as she pulled large bazookas out of thin air behind her back, "Eat this! Magical Girl Robo Star Barrage!"

Missiles flew at Takaharu, who weaved and bobbed around them to get close to the girl.

"Now I gotta ask you this…! Where are you aiming!? Here? There?! Everywhere but where I am!" Dodging every missile, Takaharu taunted Magical Girl Robo. Or so it seemed, in reality he was stating the obvious to her.

He had his vision set on only one outcome. One potential path that led to what he considered his victory. Showing her that a boxer had his pride embedded in his fists, they were the proof that they were a fighter, that they would win in a world where boxing was considered a poor man's fighting skill. He was no stranger to being considered weak or a ruffian, martial artists looked down on boxers. That was a fact. They were considered inferior for their strict limitation on their fighting techniques.

Takaharu acknowledged these beliefs, but he refused to bow to them. That just wasn't the kind of man he was, nor was it what he had grown up on. His heroes had struggled, fought, and overcame their challenges. His doubts were there to limit him and his potential, so he broke past them. His fears had been there to mock him and his progress, so he shattered them. His peers had been there to taunt him and tell him he was just a second-string captain in Satsuki's school, so he had surpassed them.

In the end, he walked his path alone without doubts, fears, or friends. It was only when he met Gentaro that he truly learned how limited he had been, fighting for nothing but his dreams left him empty inside.

"Why can't you fall?! Don't you get it?!" the girl shouted angrily, "I'm stuck with you because we're the weakest in our groups! No one can take you seriously without a uniform, so go down already!"

That would've stung a man's soul, but he was different, "I get it. I really do… I'm not a Kamen Rider, I'm not an Olympic tennis player, I'm not a Kamui wearer, I'm not a super genius, and I'm not a supreme moron. But I'm me! I'm Gentaro-bro's friend! And that's what makes me stronger than you!"

He dodged several missiles fired in a volley, his voice coming out in a furious tone, Magical Girl Robo panicked as he shot a rocket punch from Sunday Two, his fist snapping back in place even as she was all but freaking out.

"Just… what are you!? You're a freak! Stop spouting out stuff that makes you look so much cooler than you really are! You shaved gorilla!" She shrieked out, more missiles being fired at him even as he threw up a guard, Monday One glowing a bright golden before an aura erupted over his fists.

"Eyes forward, heads up, fists ready, that's how a boxer lives! And that's how I'll leave to stand along my best friend!" His peekaboo style guard became a shield, allowing him to charge forward, his feet pounding him towards her! Throwing aside his arms he punched twice, two jabs fired off at the speed of sound, shattering her two bazookas in a split second.

Pulling away as fast as she could, the girl snapped, "Stop acting so high and mighty!" she shouted as she pulled out two massive rocket launchers from her back with large magazines for overly sized rockets to fire at the short boxer, "Why do you even fight for guys like them?!"

The barrage of rockets eclipsed the missile barrage from before, but the boy kept moving forward without ever stopping! Magical Girl Robo couldn't land a single hit, for the boy started to weave and bob around the strikes as he got into a rhythm. And then she saw it, the way he moved as he closed the distance between the two.

"That's a Dempsey Roll!" Sanageyama gasped as Takaharu moved his head in an 8 pattern to add a boost to his momentum,

The short boxer's entire body begun twisting and soon he started to slam punches from the sides without stopping his rolling motions. Magical Girl Robo could do nothing as each strike slammed into her body and echoing out! Waves of force begun bursting from his fists, Takaharu felt he wasn't alone even as he fought Magical Girl Robo. He wasn't fighting for just his pride. He was fighting so those who believed in him would be proud!

"That's just the kind of guys they are! Just the kind of man Gentaro-bro is! He might be… EVEN BIGGER THAN SATSUKI-SAMA! He accepts all the universe, because it is beautiful to him! He accepts everyone in it! No matter who they are or where they came from! My friends carry their pride better than anyone else! That's why I can be happy that they need me!" Flames erupted down the length of his body, exploding into a burning golden aura, a hawk silently raising above his body.

Rearing a fist back for the coup the grace, Takaharu punched the girl so hard that she was rocketed into the air, crashing through the nearest wall while her uniform turned into threads.

Panting, the boxer brought up a fist and let out a loud yell of, "YATTA!"

He looked down at the trembling form of Magical Girl Robo glaring up at him in her undergarments. With a twist he took off his coat and tossed it to her to let her cover herself in surprise at his chivalry.

"Why…?" she asked.

Turning with a grin, Takaharu thumbed his nose with a shrug, "Because it's what I chose to do, like the man I respect I don't really need a reason to help someone."

"…My… My name… is Kotetsu Hakase…" She sniffled out.

Takaharu grinned at her as he turned around with a nod, "Pleasure to meet you."

He continued walking off, making her look at his back with a growing blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just my luck!" Magical Girl Sexy Devil growled as she glared at Meteor and Tomoko, "Seriously, why do I got to fight against two lovebirds?! It makes me sick! It's like the universe wants to mock me for remaining single while girls like Dina can nail the kind of guy they want! I hate you!"

Her fast-paced rant was ignored by the kung fu fighting Rider, "Do you have a read on this one, Tomoko?"

Said goth girl nodded, "Yes… I can smell something from that spear of hers. It's like a curse, so don't let it touch you even once. Think of it as poison."

He turned to her, giving the dark girl a thumb up, "Thanks for the heads up!"

"HEY! Don't be giving away my secrets, you creepy goth!" Magical Girl Sexy Devil angrily told her before she ran straight at Meteor, her spear out and ready to impale him!

 _ **Kamen Rider Meteor and Nozoma Tomoko vs Magical Girl Sexy Devil! A battle of jealousy and justice shall start!**_

Ryusei was quick to punch her spear aside and swiftly brought a leg over his head to slam down the weapon and keep it on the floor. The angry magical girl watched the tip of her spear nailed on the ground and rushed at Meteor. Ryusei was ready to punch her, but he didn't expect her to punch her own spear! The strike made the bladed tip cut through the ground, spinning around as it left a large gash on the floor, and allowed the magical girl to lift it over her head to crush Meteor.

The Rider was quick to cross his arms over his head and felt he strike shake his knees painfully, and he could tell the ground had given in under his feet, "Dammit, I forgot these uniforms give a crazy strength boost, but this is ridiculous!"

"Forget the spear." Tomoko told him while sniffing, and then her eyes went wide, "I found it! The weak point is at the back between the wings!"

Meteor kicked the spear to get some distance and nodded, "Got it, then I have to destroy her top… The Hell am I saying?!" his reaction was as spontaneous as something Gentaro would do. He had been serious one second, and completely shocked the next.

Tomoko nodded, "It's the only way, so don't worry, I won't judge."

"That's not my problem! I… I don't want anyone to think I'm the kind of guy who'd do that kind of thing!" the Rider argued.

"It's fine, I'll correct them." Tomoko said somberly, which was her best way to try to cheer him up.

With a furious swing of her spear, a wave of red light made Meteor dodge back Tomoko held in his arms while Magical Girl Sexy Devil stomped her foot furiously, "You two! Stop being so damn lovey dovey! I'll kill you both for being so sickeningly saccharine it makes me wanna puke!"

Kamen Rider Meteor calmly took a martial arts stance, a blazing blue aura over taking his body as he swiped one finger across his face plate, "You touch a hair on her head. And I'll destroy you down to the last bit of Life-Fibers."

He reared back a hand and repeatedly slammed his palm on her side, making her stagger back. With a growl, the devil girl twirled her spear and slammed it on the ground, causing it to shake Meteor and Tomoko off their feet. The Rider was quick to slam a foot back before falling over while the goth girl leaned on a wall for support.

"You can't beat me you stupid star-crossed lovers! I'm the strongest member of Hikari-sama's elite four!" Magical Girl Sexy Devil taunted Meteor who simply took a stance, Tomoko walking over to him without a care herself.

"So? Gentaro means to befriend the actual Elite Four, and make that Satsuki woman his best friend. Compared to them you're just small time." The Rider dismissively told her, making her jaw drop at her opponent's audacity.

"S-s-small time?! I'LL SHOW YOU SMALL TIME!" She snapped, she utterly and completely snapped.

"Hmm… I wonder…" the goth started, "Ryu- I mean, Meteor, stand aside."

"Are you-" He started but froze as dark giggle and darker aura escaped Tomoko while she searched into her pockets.

Magical Girl Sexy Devil was going to strike the goth… only to get salt thrown at her face, "Agh, pah! Ugh, what?!" she cried, coughed, and spat.

Tomoko looked disappointed, "Odd, her attempts to be a demon made her feel like some imp. For such occasions I always have pure salt to deal with evil spirits, but I guess she's really just a phony."

Ryusei felt an awkwardness weigh down his shoulders, "Tomoko… did you really want to fight onis?"

She giggled darkly, "I actually wanted to see if I could make her my pet like my great ancestor Tharja tried with the man of her dreams."

A chill ran up and down the Rider's spine at her words.

"W-what the hell!? What did you try to do?!" Magical Girl Sexy Devil asked in a furious splutter until Tomoko swung out a rosary bead chain like a whip. The loud crack of the beads made their opponent yelp and jump back holding a bruised cheek while Tomoko tugged on her bead whip tightly, her expression one of creepy intensity.

"Meteor-kun, you go in! I'll support you from the side." She said, cracking her whip as the Kamen Rider yelped and rushed forward, even if she wasn't hitting him, he still felt afraid to get it from her. Pun intended, he was whipped.

"Where does Kisaragi get these guys, seriously?" Sanageyama asked out loud, "It's like he makes a friend out of every oddball out there, like he's a magnet for the bizarre."

Satsuki nodded, "He is one that wants to win over others by winning their hearts, as we can see he won these two's. However, his naivety will only get him so far. He thinks he can defeat his enemies by making them his friends, and that shall be his downfall."

"Perhaps…" Ira mused to himself, his expression contemplative as Satsuki looked up at him to signal her acknowledgement of his thoughts, "No. It's nothing Satsuki-sama. I don't think it's any value saying what will obviously be proven false." The man said, privately wondering to himself as thoughts of Mako came unbidden to his mind, ' _Perhaps he can do it, just perhaps Gentaro Kisaragi can befriend us…'_

"Ah-cha!" the elites focused on Meteor as he dodged one of the magical girl's swings and slammed his shoulder in a textbook kung-fu tackle that sent her flying.

"Dammit!" she growled, stabbed her weapon on the ground, and spun on it like an exotic dancer, "I'm not losing to some Bruce Lee wannabe!" she landed on her feet and charged at the Rider.

Meteor crouched and took his usual stance with both legs spread, his arms extended to his sides with one leveled to his head and the other near his hip. "Woo…" he started to get serious, this the goth girl knew, "Wah-tah!"

Once Magical Girl Sexy Devil was a step from smashing him, the Rider flew at her and delivered one mean flying kick her way. She brought up her spear to parry it, twirled her weapon in her hands, and brought it down on him. The Rider rolled aside and watched a crater appear where he had stood. If Tomoko wasn't scary enough to some, she certainly was more when he noticed she had trapped the magical girl's arms with her beads without him noticing.

"You may be a phony, but this will work nonetheless." She held her bead whip with one hand and a paper seal with the other.

Meteor gaped behind his helmet when Tomoko chanted a few words that sent electricity through her beads and paralyzed the magical girl!

"How… when did you learn to do that?!" he asked.

"One of my uncles lives at San Francisco and has a Chinese antique store, he also makes good chi spells."

"Right." He nodded at her with a sigh, long resigned to her weirdness.

Turning to Magical Girl Sexy Devil who was struggling weakly, the Rider slowly pulled out the Meteor Storm Switch. Swapping it with his Meteor Switch, the Rider glowed a bright golden before he became Kamen Rider Meteor Storm.

"Kamen Rider Meteor Storm, my fate will-" He leapt back as did Tomoko as Magical Girl Sexy Devil screamed and went full demonic! Her eyes became blood red, she gained much larger wings, and a longer devil tail.

"SHUT UP WITH YOUR STUPID CATCH PHRASES! AND JUST DIE! KAY!?" The Magical Girl violently swung her spear out, only to be shocked when his staff intercepted it and calmly knocked it aside.

"Huh…" Tomoko replied flatly before pulling out another paper slip, which she held in one hand along her bead necklace, and then she pulled out a dried up dead lizard with her other hand, "I have a mixed spell, good chi magic combined with the teachings of Japanese priestesses."

"Layman's terms, please." The Rider asked the goth as he put his staff behind his back and extended a hand at the magical girl to counter whatever attack she could do in her new form.

Tomoko didn't miss a beat, "This will blast her good."

"Good enough!" the Rider rushed at the new Magical Girl Sexy Devil, whose wings spread as she soared right at him with murder in her eyes.

"I'm so mad it's sickening!" she roared and delivered a kick at the Rider that he barely blocked, and he felt his staff nearly fly off his hands, before she delivered powerful stinger strikes at the speed of a machine gun's fire rate, "I HATE LOVEY-DOVEY COUPLES LIKE YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN HAVE HAPPINESS BECAUSE YOU'RE PRETTY! WELL, FLAT CHESTS LIKE I CAN ROCK A MAN'S WORLD TOO!"

"I needn't hear that!" Meteor cried as he managed to swat one of the strikes and send the tip down.

"That won't work again!" she roared and was about to swing it up to slash him across the chest.

She only left herself open when the Rider jumped on the pole of her spear, ran up it to her, and delivered a swift elbow strike to her face before spinning around. With all his might, he delivered a swift strike to her back, trying to get the weak point Tomoko pointed out… He would have nailed it, had a devil tail not sprung from behind her and wrapped around his staff to stop it dead in its tracks!

"Oh come on, this was ridiculous enough at the start!" he complained before the magical girl punched him to get him off her.

"Just shut up and die you lovey-dovey jerk!" She threw another punch, but was surprised when he twisted in midair, grabbing her tail and then slamming her into the ground with it! Coughing in surprise, she was even further shocked when he took his bo-staff in both hands, then swung it up in an arc like a golf club, sending her flying into the air!

"Let's finish this, Tomoko!" the Rider shouted encouraged to his girlfriend, who nodded back.

Spreading her wings to right herself in the air, the magical girl sailed at hem with her spear aimed at them, the tip becoming a drill, "Take this! Empress Devil Drill!" she chanted her attack.

Meteor readied his staff and raced, Tomoko holding up the paper slip and throwing it forward, "As one!" she shouted as the paper flew and crashed against the spear's tip, halting it with an energy field that shocked the devil girl, "Your dark energy makes you more of a devil, but as someone who wanted to be a witch myself, I know what that is like! But I found warmth in knowing I can be the person I am among others! This spell is to protect them from those with dark chi like yours!"

"Got it!" the Rider shouted as he readied the spinning top of his staff.

"SO WHAT!? You'll all die! I won't lose to you both!" Magical Girl Sexy Devil declared as she whirled around more furiously, only to be shocked when the Rider blasted forward!

"This is it! METEOR STORM! PURIFIER!" A new variant of his technique, he whirled like a top himself, a hurricane of energy forming and syphoning her drills power! The dark energy was melded with the seals Tomoko had utilized, slowly purifying them into pure light!

Her jaw dropped as a golden hurricane captured her in its grip! Gale-force winds ripped her life fiber uniform to pieces, sending them flying away and towards Ryūko. High in the sky, the naked blue haired girl weakly reached to the skies above. Only to be shocked when her arm was caught by the Rider, who dropped down to Earth with her in his hands.

Letting her go, she was shocked further when Tomoko draped a black cloth over her body.

The goth girl smiled at her and made the girl blush in both embarrassment and resentment until she heard the girl speak, "Tomoko Nozama… what's your name?"

"E-Edna… Edna Segunda…" The blue haired girl looked to the side, Tomoko smiling at her made her feel weird. She didn't mind it, weirdly enough.

"I liked your choker…" Tomoko started.

Ryusei stared silently, "Why do I feel like I don't fit in here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why the shit do I get this drama nonsense while the others are fighting the weirdoes?!" Ryūko roared as her heels clicked while she moved towards her opponent outside her pink mecha.

Dina Saori bowed, "Sorry, but I don't have much choice." She gave her a nervous, apologetic smile.

"Kick her in the taint, babe!" Ikki cheered on the background.

"Oi, we saved your scrawny ass, you could at least tell her to not fight us!" the drifter roared before focusing on the Magical Girl Club member, "So, what's up with you being here?"

Dina's eyes started to tear up, "I already gave you the information about this place and am still forced to follow my duties as a One-Star to keep a good lifestyle…"

Ryūko felt guilt stab her heart, "H-Hey, no need to be so-"

"That's why, in order to not have my collection of dinosaur plushies lost if I become a No-Star, I have to at least fight you!" she said as dramatically as possible, wiping her tears with one hand before pressing a watch on her wrist.

The sound of rockets reached the red-locked girl's ears before Dina's dinosaur suit landed between them, with the tiny girl jumping into the opened cockpit before putting on the large T-Rex head.

Ryūko stared with a blank look on her face, "For real?"

" **It appears this is something we must do, Ryūko**." Senketsu said seriously, " **If she's fighting for something that precious to her, then we must give it our all!** "

Ryūko slapped her forehead, "I forgot, my life stopped making sense ever since I stepped into this place and started making friends."

" **But you like it, don't you?** "

Ryūko couldn't help the smile on her face, "I'd be lying if I said I want to hold back when they are giving it their all."

"I'll also give it my all, because… I like being your friend too!" Dina said, surprising Ryūko, "After all you've done for Ikki-kun and I, let me give you a battle to help you get stronger with my new Dina-Suit Mk. II!"

And with that said and a button pressed, Dina's suit morphed into a mecha!

The drifter girl felt her jaw hit the floor when the tail sprung up and its body righted itself instead of being bent forward like a normal dinosaur. The tail slid up to the tiny arms and split in two to form two large, strong arms with humanoid white metallic hands. The T-Rex's mouth opened itself wide to show a female face with a pair of pouty lips, and the rest of the body morphed too. The legs and chest split open and took more womanly features complete with a breastplate which curvature reminded Ryūko of some giant robot girls from cartoon shows about transforming giant robots. It had a white front and clawed hands, which were lifted into a standard karate stance.

"What the actual crap and a half…?" Ryūko breathed out in disbelief.

"Ryūko-san! Don't hold back on me!" Dina begged from the inside of the suit, making the red locked girl nod slowly as she regained control of herself before the madness she was witnessing.

"I don't hold back against my friends. Because I know you guys can take it! Let's go!" She declared, pulling the pin and transforming! The Kamui wielder silently held her scissor blade in a fashion similar to a fencer, glaring seriously at her opponent.

 _ **Ry**_ _ **ū**_ _ **ko Matoi and Senketsu vs Dina Saori! The battle to keep her dinosaur collection is forced to occur!**_

"HERE I COME!" Dina Saori ran right at her, her fists coming out in a brutal chop that made the air vibrate. The red locked girl dodged back in a swift roll, her sword's tip shooting through the air and attempting to skewer her opponent!

"Not going to work Ryūko-san!" Dina side-stepped her thrust, punishing the whiff with extreme prejudice. One fist violently impacted the odd-eyed girl's stomach and sent her stumbling back. Shaking her head out slowly, Ryūko gave her opponent a serious glare.

"I'll tell you what will or won't work! Like a Dragon, Scarlet Spirit!" A red aura engulfed the drifter's entire body, before red lightning crackled over her body.

With a swing of her sword she split the air in two, making Dina dodge back, only to be shocked when her opponent followed her in that same motion! Ryūko aggressively kept coming, thus rendering her attempts to dodge meaningless, this was achieved by running right at her and attacking even more fiercely and making the air sing with the force of her swings.

" **More… More! I feel it, an odd warmth in you, Ry** **ū** **ko! It's not anger or hatred, it's a pleasant warmth that makes us enjoy this fight!** " Senketsu cheered.

Ryūko smirked at her partner, "That's because for once this feels like a battle that doesn't involve people being little shits! For once it feels like a fair fight with a good friend!"

As she clashed her sword against one of the robot suit's arms, Dina moved the blade aside and threw a punch at Ryūko that sent her falling down, "Alright, Ikki-kun's boxing lessons on parry and counter are working!"

Ryūko got up with a smirk, "Heh… She's so happy doing her best… even if she's threatened… There is no way I can't enjoy something like this, even with all the ridiculous Transformer crap!"

" **Ry** **ū** **ko… You're right. There's nothing better than fighting like this! It's nice to fight someone without hatred or anger in your heart!** "

She swiped her nose, spinning her scissor blade around in an arc as she agreed with her Kamui, "Hell yeah it is! Dina! Get ready! We're stepping it up a bit! Like a Dragon, Scarlet Spear!"

Shooting forward in a charge, the red locked girl surprised her opponent when she dodged to the side by whirling herself and swinging her blade in an arc, smacking Dina with the flat sword of the blade. Knocked a little off balance, Dina shook her head out slowly only to be punched several times in the face! Bullet jabs flew into her head, Ryūko stealing some of Takaharu's moves and adding them into her repertoire just as easily as Gentaro had done for Satsuki and Sanageyama.

Said green monkey was grinning like a madman, "Dammit, the more I see them fight, the more I can't decide whether I want to take Kisaragi or Matoi down myself!"

Dina for her part retaliated by grabbing the drifter by a leg and slamming her on the floor. Ryūko was shocked from the strike and the sudden move, gasping for breath as spit flew from her mouth. She, however, gritted her teeth as the large pink mecha approached her and lifted its arms over its head for a double hammer slam.

"Majestic Slam!" Dina shouted as she brought down her mecha's arms with all its might.

"Shit!" Ryūko cursed as she avoided the strike.

Quickly twirling her legs, she used a move that was basically half a dance and half a kicking motion to roll backwards. She out of the way and ended on her knees to see a crater where she had been thanks to Dina's newest suit's fists. The dino-mecha stood up and took a stance, with three claws extending into deadly blades on each wrist. Two other blades grew from the feet to make her kicks that much more dangerous.

"Queenly Claws!" the small girl called out from inside her mecha.

Ryūko held her sword with both hands and a grin, "Heh, you're gonna need more than fancy names to be queen. You may own that raccoon freak's ass, but that's the only thing you're ruling over."

Dina puffed her cheeks cutely inside her mecha, "Oh, that's it! I… I will show you I can be queen of the dinosaurs like I own Ikki in…" she went silent as she realized what she said, her mecha's hands covering its emotionless face in shame, "Ah! Why did you make me say that?!"

Ryūko blinked, "I just… feel like a shit."

" **You did take it too far, Ry** **ū** **ko**."

"Right, right… Well! Let's go! Can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs after all! Or however that American saying from Scanty and Kneesocks goes!" Ryūko shook her head slowly, gripping her Scissor Blade before she ran right at Dina in a seemingly reckless charge!

"That won't work Ryūko-san!" Dina tried to kick her in the face, only for the red locked girl to gain a huge grin, grabbing her leg and flipping over it! In that same movement, her own high-heeled foot slammed into the dinosaur fanatic's face! Completing the picture-perfect kick by slamming Dina into the ground, Ryūko performed a quick roll and landed on her feet as her Scissor Blade was swung rapidly in her hand.

Ikki didn't like seeing his girlfriend losing, but, "Hmph, can't fight since I'm not part of this club…." A smirk crossed his face when he looked at the drifter, and so he shouted, "Get her in the ass, babe, it's too big to miss!"

"Hey!" the red locked girl snapped, "At least mine's not as big as that heavy-browed bitch at the top of this school!"

Ikki grinned and crossed his arms cockily, "My babe's and Satsuki-sama's are at least proportionate and nice, but my babe's is better than yours."

And that… made Dina happy, "You think I really have got a good body?"

He beamed, "You're the prettiest, no questions asked, babe! One reason I dated you is because you were cute, but now to me no woman can compete with your beauty! This fat bottomed floozy can't keep up with you!"

"Hey! Focus on the fight! And I don't have a fat bottom! Nice Queen reference by the way jackass! Try talking to your Killer Queen up in her ivory tower some time!" Ryūko snapped back, looking pissed off at Ikki until Dina coughed.

"Right! Time to stop holding back Ryūko-san!" She bowed, even as a powerful primal aura enveloped her, an earthy brown power that made the red locked girl flare up herself. Red crackling energy surrounded the drifter's body before the two crouched down low.

They stood stock still for a few moments, before two blurs shot out against the field, flashes of red and brown echoing out across the entire campus grounds as the two fought faster than the naked eye could see. Shockwaves met every time the Kamui wielder's blade met her opponent's claws or feet, the two fighting as hard as they could across the very surface of the ground.

"Aim for her tits, babe!" Ikki cheered, "They're so flabby it should hurt!"

Instantly, Ryūko jumped back and was ready to finish the skinny boy's life, "Bastard, shut your pie-!" and she was flung back with an upper-cut!

"Alright, thanks sweetie!" Dina cheered as Ryūko crashed into the roof and remained there for a bit in a crater shaped like her body.

Senketsu shuddered as he felt his and Ryūko's bodies shiver in anger, " **Your blood's getting spicier, Ryūko, if he keeps getting to you we won't last long**!"

"I know, but he keeps comparing me to Two-Ton Brows!" she snapped.

Senketsu was growing worried, but an idea came to mind, a risky one, " **Well, do you think Gentaro would say that to you?** "

Ryūko was shocked but answered quickly, "The Hell?! Of course not, what're you even saying?!"

Senketsu would've grinned if he could, " **That's it! You know he wouldn't care how you look, and you know he accepted us the instant he saw you wearing me without shame or fear! If that one guy welcomes you regardless of whatever flaws Ikki says you have, why should you worry?** "

Looking down at the cheerful Dina and Ikki firing her up more, Ryūko grinned, "Heh… Not that much different from those two… Alright, thanks for reminding me to not be an idiot, Senketsu."

" **That's what friends are for,** " he said and narrowed his eyes, " **now let's finish this!** "

Ryūko yanked her arms off the crater and jumped off the roof right at Dina, who gasped, "You still got some fight?! Well, so do I after listening to my sweetie's words!" her mecha's arms were combined into a single tail, which grew sharp spikes before spinning as a monstrous drill, "This is it, my ultimate technique! Giga… TYRANO… BREAKER!"

"Going all out are we?! THEN I WON'T HOLD BACK EITHER! Like a Dragon, Scarlet… Sliver!" Holding her Scissor Blade with both hands, Ryūko positioned the blade like she was playing billiards with the tip, moments before she stabbed forward with enough force to make the air briefly pop!

Both scissor blade and drill connected! Creating a small bubble of energy that rapidly expanded, the two being engulfed by red and purple light! Lightning crackled and snapped around them both, making it hard to see who the victor would be.

Until Ryūko skid to a halt, her heels leaving a trail with sparks as Dina flew off her mecha, crying a couple of tears as she screamed quite girly and cutely with her fists near her chin! Her large robot dinosaur girl blew up into red threads, which Senketsu absorbed into his body before the girl landed in her worried boyfriend's arms.

"Babe, you all right?!" he was clearly concerned, he even looked terrified.

Dina blushed as she covered her body, and Ikki was quick to use his jacket to cover her naked form, "Y-Yeah, sweetie… Sorry I lost."

He beamed, "Nah, babe, you did great! I'm glad I got a girl who gives a fight even if she's scared!"

She blushed and hugged him, "And I love a boy who can be tough but also a real sweetie!"

The drifter watched everything dryly, "Ugh… such sweetness is going to make my teeth hurt."

" **We won, though? Isn't that what counts?** "

Shaking her head with her gloved hand on her forehead, she answered, "I know, but it doesn't feel like I won… Dammit, now I feel aware of how single I still am."

" **You got Gentaro, though.** "

"D-Don't say nonsense!"

In the end, could it really be called a victory?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heyo folks! Been a while, yeah? I'm going to say that I understand how some writers get really busy sometimes and don't update for a while.

I'm sorry for the wait and I won't make excuses beyond the necessary. For one my brother had a baby so my family and I went out to see him. Supremely cute kid by the way and I love him immensely.

Secondly I've also been busy with school again which is lame as many of you can probably guess. But onto the next bit of real drama.

My mother had a minor stroke and has been dealing with that, the good news she's better now and is in far better health than ever before and has quit smoking to boot. And finally, my maternal grandmother, my last real grandparent anyway, died of Alzheimer's taking its toll on her poor little body. So that's been really rough but she was going for a long time anyway.

But all that drama is in the past for me, and I'm finally back to writing. Thank my eternal big brother The Swordslinger for kicking me in the pants to get this out and get the next chapter out much sooner. And aren't we just a pair of assholes, splitting it off here and leaving the big fight for next chapter? Well, we saw that the chapter was getting very long already, so we thought it best.

So for now, this is The Lord Of Pages, off to record another chapter!

As usual, I'll let The Swordslinger regale you with an Omake with the Kisaragi family!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kisaragi Family Pt. 8 – Badass Grandad and Kusanagi Flames!

In the neon lights streets of Tokyo is where we can find none other than Goro Kisaragi walking back home with his hands full with plastic bags. He was humming a merry tune as he moved through the busy streets of a business district and decided to try a shortcut. Even in his old age, he was capable of take care of himself. And making fun of his biker attire and his age at the same time would never end nicely for anyone.

However, he was surprised by what he saw, "Huh, is that…?" he blinked and then tilted his head to the side as a large man in a suit with a katana flew over his shoulder.

Before him was a single person beating up more men in suits without breaking a sweat. Turns out that it was a young Japanese man with his brown hair set in a mop around his scalp. He wore a very stylish white jacket, black pants, and had a handsome round face. And he had little to no trouble at beating up bigger men that were obviously yakuza.

"No way…" they youth started when seeing him, "Uncle?"

Goro grinned, "Kyo-chan, how's it been?" he waved while the teen ducked under a knife that was aimed at the back of his head before he slammed his elbow firmly on his attacker's face.

"Bit busy, uncle!" he said before kicking another man on the face while Goro approached him with all the patience in the world, like nothing was wrong.

"I see you still use your father's teachings well, Kyo." Goro started, beaming at the young man, "Your father, my nephew, would certainly be proud to see the Kusanagi clan rest in your hands."

Kyo grinned and punched one of the yakuza in the face before using the same fist to backhand one more in a split second, "Thanks, uncle Goro! How's Gentaro doing? You teaching him well your own Kisaragi Street Style?"

Goro chuckled, "The lad's good, he's got practice, and you can call me Grunkle. I've heard kids call their grand uncles that lately, and it'd make me feel hip."

Kyo chuckled nervously, even as he kneed another yakuza in the face, "That's a bit… awkward."

Goro laughed, "Hahaha, that's Kyo-chan, alright! You sure get flustered easily, like when you're with that cutie you're dating!"

Kyo rubbed the back of his head, snickering sheepishly, "Yeah, but come on, don't tease me when I'm dealing with some of Rugal's lackeys."

"Hmm?" Goro turned serious, "Is that man back? Do you wish to seek my help? I'd like to pay him back for what he did to my nephew."

A far larger yakuza walked behind the man, holding a large sledgehammer, "Stop thinking we're just background characters, geezer!"

He swung it down… and the other yakuza and Kyo stopped fighting when Goro turned around in a split second and punched the hammer's head so hard it shattered to pieces! The large suited man that had stood behind the old biker felt his jaw reach for the floor as he let go of the handle.

And then Goro turned to Kyo like nothing happened, smiling, "Do you want some help? We can go and grab a bite, and you could introduce me to your girlfriend."

Kyo grew flustered, "Please, uncle, don't! You always end up teasing every couple in the family! It'd be awkward…"

Goro laughed, "Well, I was the same with your parents, and they couldn't have been happier when they had you! Ahahaha!"

Kyo sighed while the yakuza grew afraid of the insanely strong old man.

Needless to say, even when having a normal conversation nothing could be completely normal with them.


	13. Omiko Vs Hikari! A Magical Girl Clash!

Alright! We had a pretty good turnout for last chapter! And I has a lot of fun writing it! But with this, we conclude the Magical Girl arc, and we're finally able to move on! Chapter 13 is on the horizon and with it we'll bring a whole lot of new chaos and madness!

Joining me as always in this venture is my big brother The Swordslinger, and together we're going to rock your socks off once more! I can't wait to start, so let's just go right on ahead!

Neither of us own anything more than the clothes on our backs, our computers, and our razor-sharp wit, my brother's more so than mine. If we owned Kill La Kill and Kamen Rider, we'd be very rich men indeed.

 **Beta's note** : The Swordslinger here just to say I could really use some pizza now.

 **Bold for Zodiarts talking and Senketsu's speech.**

 _Italic for thoughts and belt voice._

 ** _Bold and Italic for Limit Breaks and fight announcements._**

Recommended listening for this chapter.

Kurohyou 2: Ryu Ga Gotoku Ashura Hen: Born to be Wild.

Shin Getter Robo Armageddon OST: Yuusou.

Kill La Kill OST: Omiko Hakodate's Leitmotif.

Ryu Ga Gotoku Kiwami OST: Fiercest Warrior.

Puella Magi Madoka Magicka OST: Magia.

Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST: Nux Walpurgis.

Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST: Surgam Identidem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FRIGGIN' LUNATIC!?" Omiko was going spare, she had stormed into the Sewing Club to find Hikari, but only found it empty of its workers. A rarity for any occasion, she got her answer on where they were when she saw that the club members were being held outside by the Magical Girl Club Members.

"But why is Satsuki-sama allowing…?" She had to ask, wondering just why their leader was allowing this to happen. She frowned, it didn't matter why, it just mattered that she put a stop to Hikari's insanity herself.

And as she turned to leave, she found a skinny, pale, sleepy looking blond boy with a ponytail, an orange gas mask, and a white coat with a plate of sushi. Shirō had half a mouthful of yellowtail tuna and his tired eyes staring at the former captain before him. He didn't say a thing after finding her there, he just walked to his table, put down his plate while still chewing on his raw fish, and turned to her to finally break the awkward silence.

"So you're the one that ruined the special tennis uniform I made." He said flatly and shrugged, "As much as it may surprise you, I wished to see it break. Considering you gave me some data on how to sew better the fabric of a skirt and top, I'll let you ask me something about this place. After that, you better run."

Nonchalantly, he pressed a button which made countless laser guns and chainguns pop out of the floor, the walls, the ceiling and even the bathroom door through the freaking toilet to take aim at her.

"Let me guess, Maiko made these." She stated, knowing only one person who'd do that.

"Yeah, and that didn't have anything to do with why you're here, but I'll let it slide." Shirō quipped as he dipped a piece of fatty codfish sushi in a small bowl of soy sauce, before taking a bite and enjoying it, "Mmm, I can see why that croc was so obsessed with eating Hook if he tasted like this."

Omiko sighed, "I'm so used to weirdness, I am surprised that I'm unsurprised." Shaking her head, she went to the point, "Do you know what Hikari Naito did? If you know where she is, that'd help."

"She stole a yarn ball of condensed Life-Fibers, and plans to use it to empower herself beyond the furthest acceptable limits naturally." Shirō told her in a matter of fact tone, his expression becoming far more dire and disturbed.

"What're you going to do, then?"

"I have no intention of letting even her suffer the fate of becoming contaminated with that much raw Life-Fiber power. She more than likely has holed herself up in a locale where she can safely absorb the power of the yarn ball into herself." He said, dipping a fresh piece of sushi into the sauce near him, before he pointed behind her.

"Why're you telling me this?" she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"When you find her, tell her she's an idiot for me please. I need to take care of my sewing club members." He said as he bite into the fatty piece of sushi, Omiko scoffed as she turned around, Death Racket slung over one shoulder.

"I'll do more than that, don't you worry Shirō-san." She said as she left the club silently.

Shirō watched her and remarked to himself, "Now when did her back become that of a woman that can stand so strong and straight? Perhaps that Gentaro really is a good leader…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite her calmness, Omiko was worried about what Hikari was going to do with that concentrated Life-Fiber yarn ball. She wasn't worried for her friends, knowing full well that they'd have beat their opponents quite handedly. What she worried over was the fact that such a dangerous item was in the hands of a self-centered maniac a straitjacket away from fitting in a mental asylum.

And it was when she turned around a corner that things got weird in another place as a certain shiny nippled man snuck into a solitary cell where a Mohawk wearing man hung by his shackled wrists.

Tsumugu glared, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I'm not used to move around in these." the undercover nudist posed as his clothes started sliding off him. "Now, you losing to that gang of teens was something I wasn't sure would happen, but I'm glad that it may teach you to wait and think things through before acting."

The shooter growled, "You didn't come here to mock me, did you? Let me out now."

"Wait for once, ok?" the man smiled softly as he posed fabulously, "After all, our researchers are doing their best to counter Life-Fibers, and that Kisaragi boy may be our best bet."

"The Rider, right?" he was intrigued, "What are you talking about? A fool like him would let emotions get the best of him. He'd side with that abhorrent uniform than save that girl's life. We needn't an idiot like him."

"I never said it was him we needed." The blue-haired man smirked, "His belt would do just dandy, or rather, a proper belt."

"What're you getting to?" Tsumugu had a good idea, but he was curious of what it could mean.

"You are our best, strongest, and most skilled Nudist. You're the best candidate we have to test this, and with the current chaos of Lady Kiryūin's lackeys playing with the kids that beat you, we can get you out."

"Just answer me two things: one, will this idea be worth it? And two, will I have a chance to teach those kids a lesson?"

"Yes."

"…Then I'm in." Tsumugu said as Aikuro slowly placed several small charges of C4 around the cell door. Attaching wires from a detonator to the explosive material, Aikuro grinned wryly at Tsumugu who stepped back and got underneath the cot set up in the cell.

"Be prepared, this stuff is pretty strong." The blue haired man told the Nudist, who merely glared at him.

"I know. Now get it over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The massive, unsubtle explosion shook more than a few feathers. While Satsuki finally became fully aware that her prisoner was trying to escape, Omiko stumbled on her way forward and nearly fell. Groaning, the two bodacious girls walked forward to where they needed to be, Satsuki to the prison cells and Omiko closer to where Hikari was hiding.

With a door in her way, she didn't hesitate to kick it open and off its hinges. Quickly realizing that it had been a terrible idea when a room filled with One-Star students jumped to their feet in the middle of a game room with pool tables, ping pong, and even a bar with drinks set for minors. They all recognized she wasn't supposed to be there, each and every single one of them brought up their fists or grabbed the nearest chair or item as a weapon, and she blew a bang off her forehead.

Gripping her racket for battle, she gave a daring step forward, "I'm here for that bitch Hikari. If you punks stand in my way, tell Lord Enma in the afterlife that you chose to piss me off."

"Get her!" one of the basically cloned students shouted as all jumped at her.

The first five were swatted aside by Death Racket, and another three were hit with a second swing that slammed them to a wall. She wasn't kidding when she threatened them. They would live, but they wouldn't be able to walk away without help for a while.

"You really don't want to be on my bad side today! I'm just… NOT! IN! THE! MOOD!"

With every swing of Death Racket, she sent more of the club members flying, creating waves of force that knocked them up and away! From above it appeared like a huge crowd was sent flying, pockets of space opening up as she charged through, steam pouring from her mouth and eyes as she moved through the huge army like the bow of a ship cutting through a huge wave.

"W-whoa! Hold her back, we can't let her get to Hikari-sama before sh-KYAAAA!" A few schoolgirls tried to shout, their eyes wide and filled with fear as they clutched various make shift weapons, only to be sent flying when Omiko blasted past them!

"OUT OF MY WAY! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" She finally skidded to a halt in front of a door, which was shockingly not locked; she opened it quite easily.

And found more One-Star students, this time armed with special cannons that looked like a mixture between bazookas and the fire hoses firemen use. Said cannons were connected to large hoses behind them, and they all fired powerful waves of water that were commonly used to keep out fires in the facilities of the school or rioting civilians down. Before she could curse, Omiko thought quickly and grabbed a nearby One-Star by the back of his coat and put him between her and the water jets, keeping herself dry while the poor sap was used as the world's unluckiest umbrella.

"Keep firing!" one of the students roared while behind her the others tried to get her.

"Dammit, I can't stop here!" Omiko growled, feeling slightly tired as her feet slid back from the force.

" _FREEZE!_ "

" _FREEZE ON!_ "

"Got them, now you get them, Mako!" Gentaro cheered as he used his suit's jetpack to fly after the other One-Stars behind Omiko.

The tennis star and the ones trying to push her back gasped when the water froze, making her human shield shiver as his torso was encased in a thick layer of ice. Just as she tried to make sense, the sound of a cheerful yet passionate cry echoed in the air before a baseball bat smacked one of the water gun carries into a deep sleep.

"Mankanshoku Mako reporting for duty, Omiko-senpai!" the girl saluted her quickly before twirling her bat like a nunchuck to swat aside a punch from one of the One-Stars and then knock him out with a solid, heavy swing, "She, Maiko-chan and Gen-chan will keep them busy here, so go on!"

"Darn straight!" Gentaro cheered as he flew over a platoon of One-Stars holding chairs before he landed on two's faces, knocking them out.

"Hah, you blokes didn't perfect my marvelous Maiko patented Riot-Gun Mega-Soakers!?" the trap mistress crowed with a maniac grin as the wires from her gloves tied some guys and girls in ways that the BDSM Club would like to learn.

"Come on, it's time to put the past behind you, Omiko-chan!" Gentaro cheered as he used Rocket's Switch to knock out five One-Stars at a time, "This is your time to shine, so we'll set the stage for you!"

"Gentaro! Thanks! Everyone, please support me for now!" Omiko's teeth bore themselves into an earnest smile.

She pushed up her glasses, her eyes shining through them as she swung Death Racket around in a circle, a wave of wind blowing several One-Star students who tried to jump at her away!

"Do you even need to ask you shark-toothed psycho!? We'll support you, even if the entire school is against you!" A red streak shot through most of the troops arrayed against her.

Ryūko skidded to a halt with her Scissor-blade slung over her shoulder, the Kami Wielder nodding at her with a thumb up.

"That's right! Because you'd do the same for us, that's what it means to be a part of the Neo Kamen Rider Club! We fight together no matter whose facing us!" A whirlwind of fists knocked several One-Star students' skywards, bodies hitting the floor as Takaharu punched rapidly with Monday One and Sunday Two.

Omiko gave them a thumb up as she dashed past them, making a beeline straight for where she knew Hikari was!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she ran through the facility, Satsuki and the others were busy trying to find the escaping prisoner, though one of the elites remained where he was.

"Stingy…" Inumuta said as he observed the Sewing Club captain enjoy some eel sushi which he did not share with the dog themed nerd. After shaking his head, he turned to the other screens, "Lady Satsuki will be mad when she finds out that Nudist is gone. He must have had inside help, and it was not from these guys." He stared at the Neo Rider Club fighting hordes of One-Stars while Omiko ran forward, "The question now is if a No-Star has what it takes to beat someone using pure Life-Fibers."

Omiko stopped running when she found herself at a large cargo bay which had large containers at either side of her, and someone familiar standing right in front of her.

"KYAAHAHAHAHA! You really fell for it, you blonde gorilla!" That god damn obnoxious laugh.

Omiko shot a heated glare seeing Hikari cackling smugly at her. The pink haired magical girl crossed her arms then spread both of her wings, lifting into the air slowly as Omiko throw out her arm violently, glaring up at the smug magical girl.

"What the hell you talking about you pink haired bimbo!?"

Hikari could only sneer at Omiko's question, looking even more smug, "Simple~! I've made you so angry you'll fight without help from your precious friends, especially that loser Kamen Rider! I'm going to crush you in front of them, so you can see how weak you really are without your old Two-star Uniform!"

"HIKARI! YOU SPARKLING PINK SKANK! I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR GOD DAMN WINGS THEN FORCE YOU TO EAT THEM!" Omiko furiously declared as she approached the captain, her temper blazing hotter than ever.

She was shocked when Hikari just burst out laughing, her eyes widening in psychotic rage, "KYAHAHAHAHAAAA! You won't do anything! Because… I have this!" With that she reached into her uniform, pulling out a Life Fiber Yarn Ball.

Cackling even more, Hikari flew down in front of her, the glowing Life-Fiber ball clutched in her hands, "With this, you won't be able to force anything on anyone… I'll make the rules now, and will not let anyone disobey them!"

Omiko started, pointing at her in shock and worry, "Hikari…! Stop! If you pop that thing, you'll be in a world of hurt after it wears off! Not even the elite four dare go above thirty percent Life-Fiber saturation!"

Ignoring all better judgement, Hikari didn't so much as reply as she implanted it directly into her uniform, her sneer turning positively insane as she laughed in a broken manner, "KYAHAHAHA! What's the point?! Gin-oni-san is moving out with Karai-san in a week! If I can't do anything to stop you, then I'll never be able to stop him! You blonde gorilla… WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE!? You'll never be able to understand my feelings and anguish!"

Her words were followed by the biggest pink explosion yet, a detonation that formed like a mushroom cloud in the shape of a heart, the shock of which knocked Omiko and everyone else back. The tennis player ground her teeth and smashed Death Racket through the hard steel floor to avoid getting flung back.

"Shit, I knew she was crazy, but not this much!" she cursed as Hikari started to change.

" **This power… it's amazing!"** A distorted version of Hikari's voice declared, making the tennis player shield her eyes as the pink light was so intense it hurt them.

The powerful magical girl had been distorted even further by the yarn ball. Each of her wings had been split into four, massive bladed butterfly wings made out of prismatic glowing light. Her bangs had shot up and were now curled forward like the antennae of an actual insect. Her staff had morphed into an immense Life-Fiber twin-blade, two radiant glowing red blades stuck straight out in opposite directions.

Her odd heart shaped eyes had split in half, becoming almost compound pupils, which gave her an even more demented appearance and expression. Her skin had become a pure pink colored, and she had even gained an extra pair of arms, made of Life-Fibers naturally, each hand ending in a pair of blades.

To complete her transformation, her devil horned bandana had changed into a bristling forest of horns, one being longer than the rest and poking out like a unicorn horn. Her mane of pink hair now stuck straight up and appearing to be in the process of splitting into two, to form a sixth pair of wings.

Omiko was direct, her eyes reminiscent of a dead fish's, "You look like crap."

" **Grr, don't mock me!** " she screeched, " **I should have never joined a club that wouldn't return my brother! I'll make you pay for wasting my time, Jaws!** "

Omiko glared, aiming Death Racket at her enemy, "The only one to blame is your sorry ass and your selfishness. Now stop wasting air and fight!"

 ** _Omiko Hakodate vs The Magical Girl Club Captan, Hikari Naito! Magic is in the air!_**

Hikari flapped her wings, flying in the air and causing a powerful gale of wind to kick dust into the air. Omiko for her part used her racket to swat aside the incoming air current and kept her eyes on the magical girl above her, cackling madly. As the maniac twirled her new weapon like a helicopter's blades, Omiko took out a tennis ball for the incoming strike.

Soon, Hikari dive-bombed at her, twirling the blade in her hands with the intention to slice Omiko into bloody ribbons. The spectacled tennis player saw the strike coming and smacked the ball with Death Racket, sending it against a wall. Hikari could only laugh at what she saw.

" **Your eyes aren't just ugly, they're useless if you can't hit m-** " she gasped when the ball hit her sides after it bounced off a wall.

Omiko grinned, "What were you say-" and she cut herself by flipping back when Hikari crashed hard on the ground with enough force to cause a crater on it, shocking her, "Shit, that can't be! I hit her with my best shot, it should have broken her ribs or at least cracked one or two!"

" **KYAHAHAHAA~! You can't beat me! Not even Satsuki-sama, that delinquent or your weak best friend can beat me as I am now!** " The bug like magical girl laughed insanely at her.

Hikari lifted herself into the air before slamming into her body, plowing her through the walls and grinding or at least attempting to grind Omiko's face against it. The tennis player wasn't having any more of Hikari Naito's shit today however as she held off Hikari with one hand, the other daftly flipping its weapon around so the handle was pointing behind her. Death Racket was stabbed handle first into the wall, forcing Hikari to stop lest she tear her own arms off thanks to the tensile strength of the Anti-Life Fiber Weapon.

"Yeah?! Well screw that noise Hikari! I'll beat you myself, and show them, Gentaro especially, that I'm worthy of fighting at their side!" One fist plowed into Hikari's nose, making her shoot back painfully clutching it with one hand.

Omiko flipped onto the net of her racket, which expanded in size like a trampoline, allowing her to leap off it and nailed the flying magical girl with an aerial kick! Hikari was sent spinning into the wall, cratering against it as Omiko landed on her racket and dug it out of the wall, landing perfectly on her feet and flicking her wrist rapidly. Shaking cement dust from her weapon as the magical girl slowly got up, shuddering due to pain wracking her every nerve.

" **What the hell!? How can someone without their uniform be this strong!?** " Hikari asked in shock, Omiko slowly bouncing a tennis ball in her palm, her glasses hiding her eyes as her teeth bore themselves into a furious scowl.

"Chew on this!" she shouted and smacked the ball right at Hikari's teeth, hoping to break them.

But… " **Just kidding!** " the magical girl cheered as she bit into the tennis ball and made it pop, " **Did you really think those attacks hurt me just now!? Hahahahaha! I just got tickled a bit!** "

Omiko growled, "I'll just have to hit you harder!"

" **Bring it you blonde bimbo!** " Hikari motioned for her to attack with both hands, grinning insanely.

She got what she wanted when Omiko tossed up a tennis ball, then hit it with her racket hard enough to make the air crack with the sound of thunder! A ball shot out like a green missile, the air humming as it moved in a curve, slamming into Hikari's face and making her yelp. Omiko slid underneath her body when she tried to perform a follow up swing to attack the blonde tennis player with her blades. Hikari screamed out, only to get slapped upside the head by Death Racket when Omiko popped up behind her, one hand shoved the magical girl forward with a rough push.

"Stay down!" the blonde shouted.

" **No fair! Stay still!** " Hikari screamed as she flew high into the air and dived right at Omiko with her twin blades twirling around.

Omiko was the more skilled fighter, but Hikari was faster, stronger, and had much more durability. She found the hard way when ducking under her swing and watched it cut the air. But will power was what made her a good tennis player, and she never gave up without a fight. Gripping Death Racket with both hands, she let out a battle cry and slammed it on the magical girl's side. Said pink girl growled and backhanded Omiko with enough strength to make her fly five yards and crash into a wall. The blonde was left stunned as she slid down, gasping but fighting to remain conscious.

Gritting her sharp teeth while a small trail of blood dripped down the right corner of her mouth, the tennis player glared, "You'll have… to try harder than that…" she used Death Racket to get up, and bit back a groan when her sore ribs assaulted her with pain.

Hikari grinned, " **That's good… Try harder, I can't even feel those mosquito bites of yours. I want to crush your soul as well and make you see justice once and for all!** "

"This is why I can never watch magical girl anime…" Omiko spat on the ground, "Stupid power ups and magic… They never win with will, skill or wit."

" **Don't be hatin' cos you suck bitch! Not my fault I'm better than you!"** Hikari said sadistically, whirling both blades around like a helicopter before she rocketed towards the blonde tennis player!

The sound of a jet engine screaming could be heard as she shot past Omiko, the air force alone being enough to knock her over and worse send her glasses flying away. Her eyes exposed, Omiko found her vision blurring as her opponent hovered in the air tauntingly, her hands open and beckoning by way of a cruel taunt.

"Dammit…" she grunted, clutching her forehead with a hand.

" **What's the matter four eyes?! KYAHAHAHAHA~! You can't hit what you can't see righ- ACK!?"** Omiko swung Death Racket up in an arc, a tennis ball being struck hard enough to slam into Hikari's face, making her spit in shock.

"Your voice is so obnoxious and loud I could hear it in the middle of a rain storm! Let alone this sealed room you stupid bint! I don't need my vision to kick your sorry hide!" The blonde declared, her eyes closed so she could hear her opponent rather than see her.

" **What's with this blind fighter bullshit!? This isn't some cartoon!** " she growled, but the red spot that her cheek sported said she was hurt, " **I hate you the most, you shark-gorilla! Always getting all you want without even putting your heart on it! At least I'm trying to get my brother back, you were selfish all along!** "

As she said that, she flew back at her, twirling her weapon. Omiko grit her teeth and started to swing her racket at it, clashing against the blades at blinding speeds. However, due to Hikari's new strength and increased resistance on her weaponry, Death Racket started to crack. Omiko could feel it even as her arms and Hikari's moved at a blurring velocity that sliced the air around them. Her hands had trained with fragile and worn down rackets enough to understand when they were about to break.

So, in a brilliant association between stupidity and bravery, she stepped forward, "That's the me of before, you bitch!" she slammed her racket against the twin blades so hard that it broke to pieces.

Hikari cackled, " **That toy wasn't even good enough for her or you, then! Kyahah-** " and just when she was about to laugh out loud, some of the broken pieces got on her face and blinded her from what Omiko did next.

"The me of now…" she growled and grabbed the handled with all her might, "Is far stronger than I used to be!" she copied one of Mako's moves and delivered a powerful swing that would guarantee a homerun against Hikari's ribs, and she heard them cracking.

" **Gah-hah!** " she gasped out, spit flying out of her mouth as she was sent flying back and crashed into a wall.

As a crack formed from the impact and the magical girl slid down, Omiko spat on the floor and let a tired pant out, "Don't… think that… I'm the old me…" she smiled proudly, "I'm me! Omiko Hakodate, member of the Neo Kamen Rider Club and good friend of a bunch of idiots who'd never leave me alone or let me down!"

" **Words, words, words… all you have now are friggin' words! I'll make you pay, make you all pay, for insulting Magical Girls!** " Hikari spat out, her wings lifting her into the air before she concentrated all of her power, reveling in the rapturous feeling of the Life-Fibers washing away her restraint and her morals.

She would crush Omiko as many times as it took, until the blonde shark toothed bitch died miserably at her hands! Then she would remove Karai-san, and finally her big brother would be hers! Her feelings and thoughts distorted by her hatred of Omiko, her frustration regarding Karai and Gin's relationship, her own doubts and fears. Hikari rapidly fell into the abyss of her own hatred. Her wings flapped once, twice, then thrice as her hair finished splitting apart, revealing a third and even more gigantic pair of wings. Bladed at the tips, the six-winged butterfly was awash in a dark aura.

Her own hatred turned the sparkling of the life-fibers pitch black, the Magical Girl sinking and falling into the nature of a witch. And Omiko, simply didn't care, as she held the handle of Death Racket in both hands.

"You've lost it, but if I gave up, then I would never be able to face myself! I would never be able to forgive you, or tell you that regardless of you being a pink haired annoying twat obsessed with magical girls… You're someone I thought of as a friend!" Her eyes snapped open, blue steam pouring from them as her pigtails flowed up, cosmic energy wrapping around her in a nova of blue light!

Inumuta couldn't believe it from where he was watching, "Impossible! Kisaragi… that guy connects with people to the level they can also reach the power of Cosmic Energy!?"

Omiko continued, "I'd never be able to call you a friend again! I'd never be able to call myself Gentaro's friend if I gave up on someone like you! Hikari Naito, I'm going to kick your ass and then extend my hand… as many times as it takes for you to be my friend again!"

She slowly reached down, picking up her glasses before putting them on once more. Her eyes shone through the lenses, while she gained a wide toothy smile on her face.

Hikari for her part was less than impressed, **"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT STUPID TOY ANYMORE! WHAT CAN YOU DO!?** "

"I can give it my all and kick your ass Hikari! Because, I'm Omiko Friggin' Hakodate, and I've got friends who can do anything!" She stomped forward, facing down Hikari even as that pitch black aura weighed down on her.

The witch charged, lost in her hatred, " **JUST! SHUT! YOUR! DAMN MOUTH!** "

"I've got an idiot of a Kamen Rider for a best friend, who never gives up on anyone even if it hurts him! A big stupid friendship obsessed Oni if I ever met one! He's always annoying me with his friendship speeches and his space is awesome shouts, but whenever I see him smile, it feels like my world is better for it!" she whirled around, kicking Hikari in the face when the witch tried to slam into her, allowing for Omiko to raise one leg up slowly.

" **What the-** " she was stunned when Omiko head-butted her right on the nose, cracking her glasses.

"Then I've got this edgy red-locked tramp, a total bitch so stupid she keeps on yelling at Satsuki-sama to tell her who killed her dad, even if it makes her look like a damn revenge obsessed psychopath!" She spun around, punching Hikari brutally in the face, making spit fly from the witch in shock as she flew past her again.

" **The hell!? When did you get this strong!?"** Hikari asked in shock as Omiko continued walking towards her, cracking her knuckles slowly.

"Of course, we can't forget the fact that I have this underachieving brain dead slacker, an air head who thinks gross croquettes are the best food around, and who has a family made up of in order. A perverse farting dog who can only say his name, a thieving perverted little rat for a little brother, an overweight back alley doctor and a crazy sniper housewife!" Hikari slashed rapidly at her, only to be surprised when Omiko flipped over head, slamming both feet into the back of her head and leaping off it as she face-planted the ground.

" **Stop with that stupid speech! You're making me sick!** " Hikari screamed out, seeing red as Omiko landed past her, the blonde clenching a fist slowly.

"But the real kicker is that I'm stuck with this brain-dead meat slab punching oaf, a pugilist who keeps on talking about his pride like that's all that matters! He's completely obsessed with boxing even to the point that it's all he breathes, eats, and drinks!" Omiko put her fists up, then swung hard enough to knock Hikari back again, blood spraying from a broken nose that quickly righted itself.

The pink haired witch groaned in pain, anger, and frustration, " **This energy… Why are my Life-Fibers failing against it…? ARGH! ENOUGH!** " she twirled her weapon and started to cut the air in a blur of slashes.

And Omiko didn't care, she hopped from one place to the other, grinning, "Oh but wait, there's more! How can we forget the neurotic self-absorbed violently insane nutcase who made my Death Racket!? She's a near sociopath with delusions of grandeur and a desire to topple Satsuki-sama no matter who gets in her way! She's so insufferably smug and arrogant I feel the urge to throttle her every other sentence!"

The tennis player's declaration only angered the witch as she dodged Hikari's furious slashes by moving to the side, pushing her away, and then spinning around her, letting the witch hit a wall!

" **Why won't you just shut up and die!? STOP IT! STOP! TALKING! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR GOD DAMN SPEECH-AGH!"** Her screaming was ended when the blonde ran up to her, and hit her in the face with a flying knee, both hands grabbing onto the witch's hair-tufts, and swinging her above her head until she was cratered in the ground violently.

"And finally, we have the two new additions or old since they knew Gentaro first! We have exhibit a) one god damn creepy goth who weirds me out every time I talk to her, and then we have exhibit b) a martial-arts-obsessed pretty boy who's dating said goth! They're weird and they don't make a lot of sense, and I don't like feeling I'm a replacement for one of them!"

Her aura became super charged as she picked up the remains of Death Racket, tossing a tennis ball she plucked from her skirt up and down slowly.

" **What is this energy!? How is it making her so strong!?** " Hikari roared to herself before turning to the blonde, " **Why are you still better than me?** "

Omiko snickered, "Because they're such idiots, my best friends! That's why, as long as I know they're supporting me, I want to surpass any limit! Hikari… this will finish it!" Her aura enveloped the handle, slowly covering it and suffusing it, inch by inch a long net was formed as she threw the ball up in the air. "My ultimate attack… Take it and go back to the way you really are! My stupid magical girl loving friend! SUNLIGHT…"

She began, her aura turning golden as the net expanded in size to the point that it towered over head, resembling her old Two-Star weapon.

" **OH HELL NO! YOU'RE NOT PULLING SOME BULLSHIT SHONEN ANIME PIECE OF TRASH ULTIMATE ATTACK OUT ON ME! I'M A MAGICAL GIRL! YOU FU-"** Hikari screamed out, flying up, then shooting at Omiko with both blades extended like a helicopter's rotors, meaning to slice and dice her to pieces!

"SERVE!"

The world faded to white for the tennis player, all she could make out were the outlines of her body and Hikari's as she screamed out the last part of her attack. Gripping her net with both hands, she spun around rapidly before she slammed it against the flying ball, a small pop could be heard as the ball was supercharged like a golden missile, the projectile echoing forth as if fired out of a rail gun!

It struck Hikari's charge full on, a golden aura enveloping the witch's body and making her scream as she saw her opponents body fade away. Slowly her wings begun dissolving, as did her blades, her extra arms, and her uniform. Forced against the full brunt of the attack, she couldn't do anything but struggle weakly even as the room turned a blinding white due to the power unleashed upon her.

Inch by inch, she was pushed back, her arms trying to grasp the life-fibers fleeing from her body.

They merely wiggled out of her grasp, the attack hammering her further, golden shockwaves rippling out and forming layers of force around the initial attack! Unable to move, unable to attack, unable to resist. Hikari Naito could only scream in anguish as the Sunlight Serve defeated her.

" **You bitch… you beat me with such cliché shonen manga crap… that's not fair!** " Hikari cried out, even as she was flung back by the blast.

Slamming into a wall hard enough to make it crack, an explosion of golden energy shot out into the air, blowing Omiko's hair back dramatically as she swung Death Racket in an arc slowly. With a flick of her wrist, the golden aura dissolved into threads of cosmic energy that disappeared shortly after.

Hikari's uniform by now had finished dissolving into Life-Fibers, one by they all flowed into Ryūko's body as the Neo Kamen Rider club stood inside the room. The door to the arena flung wide open. They had heard every word from Omiko's mouth. The tennis player tossed the broken Death Racket to an disgruntled Maiko even as she walked towards Hikari's nude body.

Gentaro was proud as he patted the blonde's shoulder, grinning in a way that made her heart flutter, "This is all on you."

Omiko sighed and walked to Hikari, "Oi."

The pink girl sat up, not even bothering to cover herself while her pink hair was at least long enough to cover her breasts now out of its ponytails, "What?" she asked downtrodden, looking at the floor.

Omiko then shattered all expectation by kicking Hikari in the ass, forcing her to eat dirt, "Starting tomorrow morning, you're training with me!" she barked.

Hikari sat up, the dirt covering her privates at least, "W-W-W-What!?"

Snapping her teeth like a crocodile, Omiko continued, "I'll make sure you remember what it's like to work hard instead of relying on magic! Or what, do you want to admit that I'm better than you!?"

Hikari snapped, standing up and glaring, her forehead pressed on Omiko's, "Like Hell! Fine, I accept! I'll take whatever you dish at me and prove you that I'm better than you!"

"How the Hell does that work!?" Maiko asked in shock.

Gentaro burst out laughing, "I forgot! Hahahahaa! There's never a need for reason and logic when it comes to making friends! Good job, Omiko."

Said girl blushed up a storm, "I'm b-blaming you for rubbing off on me with your silliness, y-you know!?" she grunted and shook her head before turning to Maiko, handing her the broken Death Racket, "Mind fixing that up for me? Make it better too. Also more durable."

"You have no appreciation for art, but whatever. The Death Racket Mk. II will be ready… as soon as I get my parts." The super genius trap master and inventor muttered the last part to herself in mild aggravation.

"We need to talk about this to Kengo." Ryusei told them and sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "I am not looking forward to explaining this to him."

"Oi, what're you talking about, Ryusei? I'm sure he'll love to study this!" Gentaro cheered with a grin.

"Yeah, no." Ryusei told him, "Things are weird enough as they are, this'll only make them far more complicated."

Tomoko held her chin in thought, "Hmm… it seems that that Satsuki girl chose stars with more skills than she bargained for…"

Watching Omiko and Hikari argue with each other, the Neo Kamen Rider Club members could only smile with Gentaro. Who looked truly happy with Omiko, she caught his grin and thumbs up, and blushed deeply as she looked away, trying not to show how much she valued his staring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked back to the Mankanshoku's house, the Neo Kamen Rider Club realized what time it was. As Gentaro approached the house, he saw what had been done to decorate it.

"Happy Birthday to… me?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Surprise Gentaro/Gen-chan/Kisaragi!"

From the house burst friends both old and new. The Mankanshoku family was there, with Mataro forced by her mother but still willingly cheering. Mako had party poppers made by Maiko, who was wearing a red cone as a birthday hat. Even his friends from the first Kamen Rider Club were there, a very odd sight to see compared to the other more eccentrically dressed new friends the Rider made. And even Ira cheered for him, in his firm and stoic voice, though standing and towering over the tiny house. Presents were at a table and they all approached to hug him, shake his hand or pat his back.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Their voices cheered loudly, making Gentaro grin wide moments before Scanty and Kneesocks walked out of the house, holding a Fourze helmet shaped cake. 18 candles were over its surface, making him laugh.

"I forgot entirely! I was so preoccupied with making friends with Gamagōri-senpai and Sat-chan, that today was my birthday! I wish she would wish me a happy birthday too!"

His easy-going grin made Ryūko groan to herself, "Really?! Like she'll even at-"

Her sentence was cut short when massive red carpet shot down the ground of the slum. In order to avoid it, the red-locked girl flipped into the air while the twins lightly hopped, leaving only Mako to be blindsided by the carpet running her over.

Her body was trapped under the carpet, giving a thumb up through the thick fabric, "Mrhago isfm mmmkay!" Ira reached out underneath the carpet, and lifted it up, allowing her to pop out. "Phew! Mako thought she'd suffocate underneath there! Thank you Gamagōri-senpai!"

Mako thanked him happily, hugging him around his waist suddenly and making him turn a bright red. "I-I thank you Mankanshoku-san…" He said, turning his attention immediately to Satsuki Kiryūin herself as she strode towards them.

In a remarkable show of courtesy, she had a present underneath her own arm rather than having some servant or scrub one star student carry it. Even if a line of students kept everyone at bay so she could be undisturbed. And behind her were her elite, even the blond sushi lover, though all of them weren't stepping on the carpet.

"You're lucky Satsuki-chan is interested in your abilities as a Rider, transfer student." Nonon said with her eyes narrowed at him.

"Thank you for coming, Jakuzure-senpai!" the pompadour wearing teen beamed at her.

And the devil twins were right at his side, glaring at the tiny pinket with forced warm smiles, "And who might you be, small one?" Kneesocks asked with a polite yet condescending tone.

Scanty laughed like a queen, "Ohohoho! My, my, to think such small children can be at this academy and gain such a place! Truly there are elites if such a little one is allowed in""

Nonon knew what they were talking about, a vein pulsing on her forehead, "And I see where he got all his manners from."

"Wrong, he learned manners from yours truly." Miu stood forward, hands on her hips, "Someone has to teach him to be more mindful of others. It's not easy and is still a work in progress, but I'm proud of his progress."

All four were in a glaring contest while Satsuki handed the Rider the present with a curt bow of the head, "I hope it is to your liking."

He accepted it with a deep bow, "Thanks a lot, Sat-chan I'll put it with the others."

Inumuta observed Kengo, "What an interesting computer. Tacky, I'll say, but design is nothing compared to that processing power…"

Kengo narrowed his eyes, "What can I say? Your hand-device is handy, but with its simple design, can it show and analyze images and footage in high definition?"

The two intellectuals glared at each other as lightning flashed between their eyes. Shun and Uzu both took one look at each other, and decided that they liked each other. Done of course nonverbally and by nodding at each other seriously, unspoken words flashing between them.

' _You fought Gentaro, didn't you?'_ Shun's question was answered by Uzu lowering his head in shame.

' _Not as myself or under my true power. I lost because I couldn't give it my all.'_

' _That's alright. Gentaro will gladly fight you as a man again to your heart's desire. That's just the kind of guy he is.'_ Shun showed a slight nod of acknowledgment, making Uzu smile.

"Gen-chan is also helping you achieve your dreams, Mako-chan!?" Yuuki asked the coconut head.

Mako beamed and nodded, "Thanks to Gen-chan, Mako is making tons of new friends! What about you, Yuuki-chan!? What dream is he helping you with!?"

"Go to space on my own as a full-fledged astronaut!" Yuuki beamed, "I even gave him a card for a free ride on my space shuttle!"

"That's so cool!" Mako reached into her pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and pen, "Then Mako will make you a coupon for great croquettes so long as you're here!"

Yuuki cheered, "Then I'll teach you the Hayabusa song, dance, and give you a free ride to space card too!" she pumped her arms up.

Gamagōri started to sweat, "These two's spirits are so full of energy, it's like two stars about to hit each other. The end results could be catastrophic."

"You sure must have a lot of free time to be here, Kiryūn." Ryūko growled at the bushy browed girl.

"Unlike you, Kisaragi has the ability to change into a decent person with his superior self-control." Satsuki said politely while sipping from her cup of tea.

" **She's right, you're more emotional than Gentaro at times.** "

"Oi, whose side are you on!?"

For his part, JK was having some fun at a makeshift DJ booth, headphones on, "Boy, I sure brought a lot of stuff for such a small place, but it's got some charm." He said as he danced slightly, bobbing his head to the beat.

Maiko groaned, "Don't you have anything better?"

"Sorry, I'm a guy who keeps up with what's, as grandpas used to say, in." he grinned, "Maybe like you, Ōgure Maiko-san. My little network says you're also quite the info dealer."

"Huh…" Maiko grinned, "What would you say is in?"

JK grinned widely, "For starters, I've got info on a sushi supplier for one of today's guests."

Maiko snorted, "That's easy if you just look into his diet."

"Then it'd be a shame if he knew who's really supplying his seller." JK snickered.

He got Maiko's attention, "I had my suspicions, what makes you say that?"

"Well, his demands aren't cheap, so it's obvious his dealer had to make shady deals. Really, even the world of sushi can be scary if you know were to look for the best, rarest, tastiest and freshest."

"We're going to get along just fine." Maiko grinned devilishly while the DJ had a cheerful smile.

Unaware of the conversation between his old, new, and future friends, Gentaro was about to celebrate until a car was stopped at the streets. All party-goers turned slowly, as a Revocs employee walked towards the festivities, carrying two presents under his arms.

"A welcome gift to our newest hero, from two people who wish to remain anonymous for now Mr. Kisaragi." The employee, an already faceless generic goon in a suit told Gentaro simply, handing him each present. One was wrapped brightly in radiant rainbow colored paper with a red bow on top, and the other was a bright pink with a purple bow.

"Thanks! I'll open them after the party!" Gentaro was happy to be with his friends and family, the presents were nice, but they were not overly important to him as the people who gave them to him. He hoped one day he could meet the anonymous gift givers, just so he could befriend them.

The goon suddenly sneezed, wiping his nose before he quickly left.

Satsuki merely looked at Gentaro as he sat down the presents and smiled at her happily.

"You going to have cake with us Sat-chan?" He asked her happily, making her sigh.

"I'm just here to hand off my present to you… but I suppose I can join in for cake."

Shirō looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Are you sure, Satsuki-sama? What about the matter regarding the other incident?" he whispered.

Satsuki remained as stoic as ever, "We couldn't find any clues, but considering who it is, we only have to tighten our security and act the moment we see him. Given how things developed, he may want revenge on this particular group, and he will be prepared."

Shirō noticed something in her speech, "Acting the instant he shows up… if I didn't know any better, I'd say you worry for these fools."

"Potential like this is never seen twice, and charisma is needed to win battles, too." She replied as cold as ever.

"Hm… Well, this party is already off to a flying start." He dryly remarked as they watched the Elite Four get into it with Gentaro's friends, both past and present.

Miu and Ryūko arguing with Nonon and each other. Ira stood bigger than everyone, but he as usual let Mako crawl over him and looked embarrassed by her happiness towards him being present. The twins served up cake to everyone and looked at each other with delight as they fed each other their own cake. All the while Gentaro happily talked with the party-goers, even as he began opening his presents.

His friends and family came first, and the twins outright told him, "Since all of our family sent you presents, we had to send some of them to Great Uncle Gorou, hope that's okay Gentaro-kun." Kneesocks broke it to him gently, making Gentaro grin regardless.

"It's alright! I can see them when I visit Gramps!" Then he opened the presents he got from Satsuki and his mysterious admirers.

In her box came a small personal tea set, fine china and the works, "It's a present from my elite and I whenever you choose to join us." The bushy browed girl told him softly.

"I will make sure to keep it safe until that day comes!" he cheered before opening the next present.

In the rainbow patterned box, he found a red Life-Fiber scarf, one that he gladly wrapped around his neck, making the thing wave eagerly behind him.

"What the…" Ryūko gasped in surprise, "Hey, is that thing doing anything to you? If so, we can burn it."

"Well, it sure is comfy, but seems to like me as much as I like it." Gentaro said and caressed it.

" **Grr… I'd like to be that scarf… Then again, I wouldn't be with you, Ryūko…** " Senketsu growled but then mused over.

"Interesting, it's got no tracking devices or any sort of trap." Inumuta whispered under his breath and simultaneously told Satsuki, who merely nodded at him as the Rider opened the next present.

In the pink box, he marveled over a handcrafted personally sewn Kamen Rider Fourze doll, complete with a little speaker that said his catch phrase when he pulled the string on the back.

"So cool! Who sent it?" he looked at the card that came with the presents, the only clue he found to the identity of the sender of the pink box was a flowery and girly script writing down two letters.

"H.N.? Wonder who that is?" Gentaro asked, looking curiously at the card, unaware of Satsuki sucking in a tight controlled breath and her eyes narrowing sharply.

"Never content with anything not under your control or watch, are you mother?" She whispered sharply under her breath.

An also unaware boxer approached the Rider, "I've got you this!" Takaharu cheered as he handed him a notebook with plenty of tips written by his own hand about how to box better.

"Ah, I can feel your passion in every word and drawing!" Gentaro was marveled at the detail, and the small boxer rubbed his nose in embarrassment and pride.

"Heh, those are some of my best tricks, of course I'd do my best to put any good detail in!" he pumped up a fist, which Gentaro bumped his own into.

"Ahem!" Ira appeared behind him, "I know Satsuki-sama wanted us, her elite, to give you a present as a whole, but I couldn't just let her do that. My apologies for this disrespect, Satsuki-sama, but to you, Kisaragi, I have this."

Gentaro opened a box, blinking at what he got and whistled when seeing it was a brown coat with a white shirt, blue tie, and matching brown pants and shoes.

"Thank you, senpai!" Gentaro beamed, "I've never had a suit before, so I can finally look formally dressed if my pals need me to look fancy for parties."

"A man should always look his best and show he is respectable with a fine suit, remember that!" Ira boomed.

"Yessir!" Gentaro boomed back, a grin appearing on Ira's face before he was gently pushed aside.

"It's not as fancy, but I did my best choosing this." Miu said as she held a simple white box.

In it, Gentaro was overjoyed to find a black leather jacket with flames on the back and the kanji for friendship painted gold over them. The queen of Ama High had a pleased smirk when the boy's eyes started watering at the beautiful gift.

"Here's a little something from me too." Shun interrupted, handing him a plastic bag, "Sorry if I didn't get a proper box, but I think you'll like it."

"Thank you Shun!" Gentaro said gratefully as he opened the bag, and found a personally autographed football, namely autographed by some of the greatest football players in the world.

Shun's smile said it all, "I had to go to America to get some of these, but it was worth it for you Gentaro."

Here Gentaro actually started bawling tears of joy, making Ryūko panic until JK saddled up to her playfully. "Don't worry, he gets like this sometimes when he's really happy~!" The information broker reassured her, although it really didn't reassure her 'that' much.

"I guess…" She said, still looking at the crying Kamen Rider with mild concern.

JK rubbed his chin with a thoughtful grin, looking intrigued by this development, "Oh? So he's attracting other women besides Nadeshiko-san. How interesting!" He hummed out with an amused little grin before walking to the Rider, a box with many CDs in it held in his hands, "Here's a little something from me, a good selection of music about all things friendship. It's the kind of stuff someone as drawn to the dramatic like you'd love."

The Rider gasped, "I can hardly wait to listen to it!" he was giddy, seeing one of his favorite songs in there, one he had requested many times for JK to play for him with little luck since it wasn't the broker's cup of tea, meaning that said flashy boy did put effort into getting over 300 friendships songs like that for him.

As Gentaro tried to decide what present to open next, everyone turned at the sound of a loud, and very clearly insane maniac chuckle accompanied by an explosion. They turned to the source behind the house and saw lights, bright blue and purple colors painting buildings with the words "Happy Birthday Cousin Gen!" along a happy face and a signature of someone naming themselves Jinx.

Satsuki's eyes widened as she recognized that writing and type of vandalism from an infamous and dangerous criminal. However, as soon as the explosions happened and the buildings started to fall, a bright golden light engulfed them, and they started to return to where they stood.

Gentaro shrugged, "Josuke and Jinx must be having some fun again."

"How can you act so casual!?" Nonon asked in shock, "We need to act soon!"

"Don't worry, this tends to happen every birthday." Gentaro said calmly.

Off in the streets, the other pompadour wearing teen was chasing the maniacal blue-haired, pigtailed girl, "Don't think you can go wild during birthdays and claim it's a present!" he shouted, his Stand right behind him and ready for action.

The scrawny girl grinned widely, showing how unhinged she was, "C'mon! I'm livening the party a bit! How can you spell fun without fireworks!?" she threw a grenade at a building, which Josuke's Crazy Diamond was quick to fix before it even shook.

Their chase scene lasted a while, and the birthday party went on as usual, "At least Josuke can fix any damage, so we don't have to worry about lawsuits." Gentaro said as calmly before grinning as he held up a small paper bag.

Nonon felt her eye twitch, "Your family's insane."

Members of both the old and new Rider clubs replied in unison, "You have no idea."

"Wonder what's this one…" the Rider opened his gift, and smiled seeing a switchblade. But it wasn't a real knife, he knew from the moment his fingers touched plastic. Hitting a button, he smiled seeing a small comb pop out instead of a blade.

Ryūko grinned, "I had a feeling this'd be up your alley."

Gentaro used it to right his pompadour, "I've always wanted one of these! The style and cockiness but playful nature of this comb is something bikers like my gramps love! Thanks, Ryūko-chan!"

"You're welcome…" The red-locked girl looked away, trying not to blush in embarrassment thanks to his praise.

"Here!" Omiko's voice made him turn as she walked over with a present kept in a nice box, her glasses hiding her eyes while a massive blush was on her face.

"Oho? What is it Omiko-chan?" He asked, making her rapidly stammer.

"Shut up a-and t-take it Gentaro!"

As one, everyone minus Gentaro and Mako thought to themselves, ' _Tsundere…'_

Mako's thoughts however went as followed, ' _Croquettes, croquettes, croquettes, Gamagōri-senpai, croquettes, soda…'_

He opened the yellow colored box, revealing what was inside, namely a pair of riding goggles, high class ones and obviously customized to some degree for his head and for usage with the Machine Massigler owing to their unique orange lenses and aerodynamic design.

"I-I got them for you since you ride your bike a lot! But don't think it means I l-like you or anything!" Omiko said in embarrassment at his look of wonder and happiness.

"Thanks, Omiko-chan! I'll cherish and use these all the time!"

"Hehehe…" Tomoko's giggle made the blonde tennis player and the drifter shiver as she eyed them knowingly before handing the Rider her present, "Here, Gentaro. This is a shared gift between Ryusei and I. It shall protect you from curses as well as the crueler twists of fate."

The Rider sweated when he was presented with a talisman with a crystal eye that looked demonic with its deep red hue, slit pupil, and aura of malice surrounding it. It came with a small slip of paper that guaranteed that it'd work or he'd get a better devil to serve him as a familiar.

"What did she…" Kengo started, turning to Ryusei, who swiftly replied to the obvious question.

"You don't wanna know, all I'll tell you is that I was used in a way I'd rather forget and that the thing she put in there has to obey her or face something I would not wish on my worst enemy."

"Then I-I'll give him my gift…" Kengo knew when not to question some things Tomoko did.

"And mine too!" Yuuki had been very patient until that point.

"Huh, you got me something, Kengo?" Gentaro was surprised, before grinning widely, "Man, I can't be happier seeing how much our bond has grown as buds!"

"Still as loud as ever, Kisaragi." Kengo sighed as he and Yuuki gave him a small and a large box respectively, "Mine's a watch, I'll admit it's not the most exciting thing, but I could use a more punctual version of yourself. Oh, and I also installed a communication device in case you need to get in touch with any of us."

"I feel a bit simplistic, but here's mine." Yuuki said sheepishly as she handed him a box filled with donuts, "I heard you said how much you liked them after meeting that Wizard guy, so I made them fresh for you. Plain sugar donuts, just like he likes it."

"Guess it's down to me…" Maiko coughed as she looked around anxiously, before she held out a small wrapped rectangular box to Gentaro. "Hope you like it… I got it just for you. Had to talk to a pen pal of mine to help me find the exact place I could buy it though. She lives all the way out in the boonies of America though, off in a small farm with her friends."

Maiko gulped, adjusting her glasses as Gentaro opened it. It was a very rare and hard to find book, the Art of Traps by BT, a pseudonym for the writer who wished to remain unknown. It discussed the various ways traps could be used and found, including warning signs where an ambush was laid out or signs that one was walking into a death trap. For Maiko, she was giving Gentaro the means to foil her own traps. A huge sign of trust from her to him.

And he knew, "I'll make sure to understand every word from it, Maiko-chan. That way, we can get along and understand more of what you like!" he beamed at the end, making her smile slightly.

"Alright everyone, I believe this is a party!" JK cheered.

Barazō laughed, "Indeed, and I believe the food's ready, so let's dance and dig in all night long!"

"Yeah!" all members of the old and new Rider clubs cheered as one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gentaro-chan… Gen-chan~! I like him even more now~! I can see why Maman is so enthralled with him~! He is magnifique, très bien, and a thousand other things besides~!"

Tearing off the face mask of the common suit, a whimsical and feminine voice came from the owner of the body suit which crumbled around them like puppet parts. Said being whirled about to face the ongoing party from their perch. A building well over a mile away, this figure bounced an umbrella in their hands, smiling to themselves as they were able to perfectly hear and see the distant party.

Watching with a smile on her face, one Nui Harime wondered how wonderful it'd be… to paint the entire place red with the guests' blood.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Kisaragi Family Pt. 9 – Enjoy the little things!

Off in America, in a decent and very guarded manor at Colorado, a giant of a man was smoking large cigars while watching a game of ball. He had a large smile on his face, a can of beer in one hand, and a bowl of chips of the Texan theme currently playing. Despite being a politician, he was buffer than a bull, which showed on his shirt straining against his body. His coat was on a perch at the entrance, his tie loosened, his belt unbuckled, and his shoes off the side. As he cheered for his favorite theme, he had to adjust his glasses from time to time.

"Come on, the UT didn't make a half-assed player out of me!" he shouted energetically, pumping his beer can at the screen.

That was when a phone call rang, getting his attention. With a sigh, he pressed the speaker, "Ex-"

"What the Hell did I tell you about interrupting me during the game?" he growled, not angered, just annoyed as he lowered the volume of his large TV.

"S-Sorry, senator! It was about the address your nephew is at. Japan's having trouble. Some, and I am not joking, demon girls took the package and said they'd take it to your uncle's place."

"Old man Goro?" the senator asked, pulling out his cigar to blow out a ring of smoke, smiling, "Hah, then worry not. Those two took the package to the safest person who could take care of it. Now, if you don't have anything else, I'd like to finish watching the game, things are finally about to turn around."

"Actually, about your project. Some of your family members have voiced their concerns, and-"

"Tell them that we'll settle it like our parents and grandparents settled it: knuckle to knuckle once the time comes."

"But sir, some of them have started to infiltrate the place…" the senator sighed hearing that.

"Fine…" he turned off the TV and growled, "Seriously, at least give my ass a break. I still go to our BBQs all the way to Japan for them. Hmm… we could use one soon, all this damn paperwork is going to give me stiff shoulders soon."

"Mr. Armstrong, what are you-"

"Worry not, I'll talk it out with them, or see how much they've improved. Good night." He got up, cracking his knuckles slowly, "It's time to have a good old family reunion. Gotta give the little ones a few pointers too. A good old American BBQ with the family!" He opened a closet, revealing an apron designed like the American flag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and we worked really hard on this one, especially for the fight between Omiko and Hikari. We worked our asses off on this one, and had a lot of fun. Especially since we'll finally be able to unleash Harime Nui on an unprepared world.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the next!

Next chapter we'll go with an update of the move codex, and show off some of Satsuki's techniques as well! Until then, this is The Lord Of Pages, off to record another chapter!

And now a word from my Beta and all but blood brother.

Swordslinger here: _Heya, if you guessed, that's senator Steven Armstrong from Metal Gear Rising. The only reason we put him in is because every family has black sheep, and while he's evil some do see the reasons behind his cartoonish ideals and even get behind them. It's the charm that made us put him in._


	14. An Elite Four Falls? Monkey Vs Oni!

Alright! Finally, we've hit the beginning of the middle point for my story! I can finally do some of the things I've wanted to write ever since I started! I'm super-duper excited, so I won't even waste time! Most importantly of them, the long anticipated fight between Gentaro and Uzu!

Me and the Swordslinger would kill to own Kill La Kill and Kamen Rider, because then we could retire together early and spend our days having fun in some sunny beach side paradise while we eat fine cheese burgers together and watch bad movies.

The two of us proudly present Kill La Kill Chapter 14! A Declaration of Battle!? The Kanto Monkey vs the Oni of Friendship!

 _Italic for thoughts, flashbacks, and belt voices._

 **Bold for the speech of Zodiarts.**

 _ **Bold and Italic for Limit breaks.**_

Original soundtrack for this chapter.

Kill La Kill OST: Harime Nui's Leitmotif.

Yakuza 4 OST: Smile Venomously.

Yakuza Zero OST: Bubble.

Kamen Rider Fourze OST: Bounce Back.

Half Life OST: Military Precision.

Killa La Kill OST: Uzu's Leitmotif.

Kill La Kill OST: Blumenkranz.

Kamen Rider Fourze OST: JK.

Yakuza 6 OST: Bloodstained Philosophy.

Dark Souls 2 OST: Sir Alonne's theme.

And now a word from my big bro _ **.**_

Swordslinger here: I hate beaches, so I'd stick on a mountain resort with a forest nearby, clean air, and at least a decent joint with real Mexican food.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next day after Gentaro's birthday.**

"What this place always so boring?" JK asked, strumming his guitar disinterestedly.

An irritated Kengo spoke up, "What do you have to do here, then?"

JK shrugged, "No info from my sources means I got no goods. It isn't my fault that the Zodiarts are doing as much as us without Gentaro."

"Perhaps it's time we see if that has something to do with Gentaro's new location." Miu said firmly.

Kengo nodded, "And who better to find out info than our information broker?"

"Wait, you can't be serious!" JK exclaimed in horror, "You can't just throw the life of the party into that kind of place! No amount of charisma from yours truly would prevent the big guys from eating me!"

"But your skills are still useful, and we could use a network." Kengo said, "And you're pretty good at making connections, so-"

"Hey man, I would take one for the team, but I got this gig and-" he was interrupted by Ama's queen.

"You're going whether you want to or not, Shun!" Miu's words made the football star lift the info dealer effortlessly over his shoulder and drag him out.

"Wait, what're you even doing, guys!?" JK asked while uselessly struggling.

Shun sighed, "I may not be one to say this, but you're not doing much here. So go and help while we try and hold the forte. The only one who can fight Zodiarts here is me with Power-"

"Wait, I'll give you pics of Miu-san in her newest bikini if you let me go!" JK exclaimed desperately.

Shun stopped, "Wait, for real!?"

"You two have two seconds to leave with your lives."

Miu's words made the two run off.

"Idiots." She huffed out to Kengo who was preoccupied with looking over some of the readings he had taken at Gentaro's birthday party.

"These are…" He said, making Yuuki pop up behind him, the space fanatic looking at his readings curiously.

"Kengo-kun, what you looking at?"

"His friends are displaying shocking levels of Cosmic Energy, almost as if they are naturally radiating it themselves. That Ryūko Matoi especially, she's extremely powerful in that regard… even with her Kamui, she displays levels equal to Gentaro's passive state." He explained, showing Yuuki Gentaro's normal level of Cosmic Energy, easily more than twice the amount of a normal person outside of Kamen Rider Fourze. Ryūko was matching him point for point even though she was perfectly human.

"It just doesn't make sense. Gentaro is like that because he loves Space and Space loves him in turn. How then can Ryūko Matoi, someone who by all impressions isn't at all like him, have the same amount of power? Not even Ryusei is like Gentaro."

Yuuki tilted her head quizzically as Kengo rubbed his chin in thought, "What about the others?"

"All his other friends are developing lesser amounts of energy, but still far more than the usual amount a human can make use of. Some, like that Omiko Hakodate, have even displayed amazingly high abilities to channel and manipulate Cosmic Energy."

And suddenly, Tomoko popped from behind them, making the three remaining club members yelp at her sudden appearance, "I got it!" she exclaimed, scaring the color off their faces.

"Got what!?" Kengo asked, patting his chest as his madly beating heart threatened to pop out of his torso.

"That Satsuki girl has a keen eye indeed." The goth said slowly, "Just now, my investigation shows that those she has been choosing over the years are like Gentaro's friends. It is due to their close friendship to him that they can get more in touch with Space than others. All due to Satsuki's insane skill to smell talent, or rather Cosmic Energy."

"So she's like you, Tomoko-chan?" Yuuki asked, gasping, "Wait, does that mean she could have an affinity for Space like Gen-chan!?"

"I fear so." Tomoko said, "But it's a theory. Testing it out will require time and proper ingredients. Yuuki, I'll need you to go to my favorite store and get me three jars of eel saliva, four pounds of duck feet, and a weasel's liver. Bring them fresh."

"Eh…?" the girl froze in horror, "C-Can't Kengo-kun or Miu-san go?"

"I'm feeling sick." The first lied.

"Oh my, my favorite mall's about to close!" the latter lied too as she hurriedly escaped in the middle of the morning when all malls were opening.

"Hehehe…" Tomoko creepily laughed behind Yuuki, who shivered as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Time to go Yuuki-chan~. Ryusei is busy training with Gentaro back at Honnōji, and I'll need to go back soon myself… so I need your help here~."

She sang out, making the space loving girl cry.

"So, why did you need to come back here for?" Kengo finally asked.

"Any information on Satsuki you have, her mother, and the fact this school seems to fuel my third eye's power." She giggled, "Truth be told, it's another mystery I'm studying on my spare time. It is a safe bet to say it'll help me look deeper into what that girl's bonds with space are like, though."

"And your thoughts on the Neo Kamen Rider Club?" Kengo had to ask, as up to now their interactions with Gentaro's other friends were civil but hardly enough to learn more about them. Both Tomoko and Ryusei openly seemed to like them, but he hated to admit it he was just still suspicious of other people.

Gentaro was too trusting, and he feared that unguarded trust would one day bite him in the buttocks with a ferocity unimaginable. That's why he wanted JK to go more than anyone else, the shrewd, sly, and overall shifty teen always kept his cards close to chest. If anyone would be able to see through Gentaro's new friends and see if they were sincere with their friendship to the Kamen Rider, it'd be their resident information broker.

His thoughts were clearly being broadcast to Tomoko who gained a creepy smile. "Don't worry Kengo-san. I trust them all. And I can assure you, they're _very_ close to our Gentaro~! Yuuki-chan~! Time to go!"

She whirled around, smiling at Yuuki who as crying adorably as she got dragged off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Satsuki-sama, I-"

"No."

To see and hear Satsuki deny what he hadn't yet asked in a fraction of a second didn't sink well for Uzu. She knew what he had in mind from a mile away, and didn't want to mince words. The pride in her prized swordsman was unmeasurable and understandable, but also a hindrance. Truth be told, he was reliable, though she saw a lot of room for improvement that needed to be addressed quickly.

Frowning from him told her he was going to be harder to deal with, "Don't give me that, Satsuki-sama. I know for a fact you want to fight him for yourself… After all, weren't you the one eager to test him and Matoi?"

"SANAGEYAMA!" that booming voice that could shake continents was the very angry Ira, "YOU, AN ELITE MEMBER ALLOWED THIS LIFE THANKS TO SATSUKI-SAMA, DARES TO-"

"He does have a point."

The monkey boy arched a brow at the one who dared interrupt the shield of the school, "Inumuta, you giving me the reason?"

The blue haired dog grinned under his collar, "Truth be told, I'd like to see how far you can go with that attitude before it blows in your face. But I have made an interesting discovery you all may find as a good enough excuse to forgive his lack of manners."

Uzu grinned, "I'll let that attitude of yours slide if what you're saying is what I think you mean."

"Explain, Inumuta." Satsuki said, and he shuddered when she narrowed her eyes, "While I still have the patience."

"Yes." He quickly showed her his hand device, "As you and I are aware, Kisaragi's naturally drawn to space and in turn cosmic energy is attracted to him. This – as I've now named it – Cosmic Bond is a unique ability beyond description. The gist is that due to his closeness to space and those around him, this fool of unmeasurable proportions of stupidity can subconsciously share it with them. Now, it's all a theory, but I'd bet dollars to donuts that the guy whose tacky computer analyzes him must have the same idea in mind… Food for thought, at least."

"And what would make me reconsider Sanageyama's words?" was her calmer question.

"He survived one of those Switches' negative effects thanks to Kisaragi… What better way to see if my theory is right than…"

"BEING FRIENDS!?"

Mako's voice was almost as loud as the giant she hung around with too much and who liked to be with the chipmunk girl more than he'd dare admit. Sanageyama was there, right in front of them, a large smile on his face. And he didn't even have his uniform, just some worn out black jacket, a lime green tee, and black slacks. He also wore wooden sandals and had his shinai on him, but other than that he looked almost like a normal delinquent.

"I just wanna see what's so good of being friends with you." He said casually with a shrug. ' _Being his friend should be easy. This guy's so hyped on getting new buds it's laughable._ '

Ryusei grinned as he and Gentaro stopped throwing punches and kicks, ' _Naïve… You really are naïve if you think that'll work_.'

Gentaro walked to Uzu, who extended a hand to him, "So, what say y-"

"I refuse." The Rider told him with a large grin.

"What!?" was Uzu's understandably shocked response.

Ryusei stood up, "He knows too well when someone means to be his friend or not… So drop the-"

"Unless you prove you mean it." Gentaro finished.

Ryusei's mouth hung open for a good five seconds until the equally shocked Mako passed by him and closed it for him to yell at the pompadour wearing teen, "Gen-chan, are you mad!?"

Gentaro grinned, "I can't tell what is it that Uzu wants, but… there's something I need to look into before we can be buds." He turned to the swordsman, "Hope you don't mind, but I won't make it easy for you, Uzu." Chummily he held out his hand. "But I was about to go to lunch! So! Want to go out and get something to eat?" Gentaro asked, grinning at Uzu who opened his mouth to say no… until his stomach growled.

"Yeah, sure I guess. Let's get something to eat. I want udon." He stated, making Gentaro pump his fist.

"Udon it is!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The place Sanageyama took them was a small, two-wheeled cart pulled by a short old man with a white apron, a matching cook hat, and a string mustache. Despite the cart being capable of holding up to eight people, he carried it without a problem. He even put on a cloth-ceiling to keep customers dry during the rain. And the stuff he made smelled amazing. Ranging from typical pork stews and cold noodles to many types of soups with anything on them to keep people happy and full.

"I've had chocolates for a million yen each, had the best of meals every hour I wanted, and yet udon from this tiny, run down stand beats that stuff. Makes you wonder what money's for, huh?" Uzu said as he waited for his meal patiently.

"Mako learned that the hard way." The chipmunk girl said as she sighed at the bad memory. Truth be told, she felt more comfortable eating in the random, small street they were at than at that very luxurious mansion.

"Well, it doesn't matter, eating with your friends is what makes food taste the best!" Gentaro said with a huge grin.

"Heh, yeah, simple or expensive doesn't matter if it's fun." Uzu agreed.

"Mako thinks so too!" Mako said with a nod of her head and a genuinely happy smile, her chipmunk like cheeks stuffed through with noodles made her words sound more like, "Mmhanko mhnsks mhts mitsh mhst."

And from there it was impossible to make out the rest. Gentaro smiled widely as she swallowed her noodles down, coughed a little, then gave him another thumb up.

"What'd she say?" Omiko asked.

Her former subordinate swallowed her mouthful in a split second to answer, "Mako thinks that eating with Gen-chan and Uzu-san is super fun too!" Uzu did a double take, where did she get the noodles from? It seemed that while they had been talking, the food had come.

Gentaro smiled, "It's best that we enjoy every moment, even the little ones like this, to their fullest." He gained a slightly sad look in his eyes, "Youth's like a shooting star. Gramps always said: if you're going to live your life, glitter can only get you so far. It's when you let yourself burn jet black like a piece of tripe that you can get your true flavors. Burn all the grease to be yourself."

"Heh, sounds like an old school yakuza's ways." Uzu said with a slight nod of respect.

A more subdued than normal grin appeared on the Rider's face, "It's why I want to burn all I have to make friends. The smiles I get from making new ones are worth it. And since youth can pass and leave any time it wants… Why not make every memory count?"

"Gen-chan…" Mako started to cry, tears welling in her eyes as she sniffled cutely, "Don't say it like you're ever going to leave us! Mako… Mako'd be mad! She'd be upset and sad! So don't-"

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" the pompadour wearing teen blurted out, waving a hand frantically, "I didn't… Sorry again, Mako. I was just thinking out loud!"

"It's true, though." Takaharu commented as he blew on his noodles to cool them down, "Truth be told, it's not much different than a boxer's career. You can only keep the belt for so many years. It is when you retire that you have to leave it all behind, and for some that time comes too soon. And yet…" he grinned, "Making the most with the title is what people will remember you for… I can get behind that burning until I'm black tripe thing."

Senketsu hummed, " **To live every moment as if it were the last and make the most of it… I envy that, and yet it feels like I'm living that at the same time with you all.** "

Ryūko snickered even as she begun to chow down on her own meal, "Come on, guys. You're making Senketsu get all sappy."

" **Not at all!** "

She continued, "But if time's limited, then that gives us the more reason to go all out. So sign me up for that kind of stuff."

Maiko adjusted her glasses, "Fools, the lot of you. Admirable and kind of adorable, but still fools."

Omiko just shot her hand out and whopped or tried to whop Maiko's head, the cowardly trap mistress ducking quickly, "Oi! Shut it. You know you're happy with us and agree."

Her words made Maiko neurotically mutter aloud, "Unfortunately I can't argue with you. Even as much as I'd like to say you're just my stepping stones and pawns, you're my friends too."

Giving Maiko a smug nod before her eyes glared over her glasses, Omiko rudely asked her a question, "And when will you finish up my Death Racket Mk. II? It's been at least a day or two."

Glowering at her while pushing up her glasses, Maiko grumbled, "After tomorrow, I had to call in a favor my friend owes me, but you'll have your new and improved Anti-Life Fiber Weapon soon enough. This stuff takes time you know, not that I'd expect you or the bare-knuckled punch-monkey to understand I have to put in a lot of work for your weapons. Think I made them fast? I had the blue prints already written down and knew what I was building then."

Rolling her eyes, the shark toothed tennis queen just pushed her own glasses up, "…Thanks." She mumbled her gratitude.

Maiko paused for a second as she was eating her own udon noodles, her red eyes widening before she gained a rare and sincere smile, "You're welcome." And the tender moment was sadly ruined when Ryūko let loose an unladylike belch.

"Man that stuff hit the spot! Been a while since I had a decent bowl of noodles." She said, picking her teeth for good measure.

" **Ry** **ū** **ko, you know you shouldn't eat such greasy food. It makes your blood particularly unpleasant when it has so many calories running through it.** " Senketsu chose now of all time to pipe up, making her odd spoked eye to twitch rapidly before she let loose a groan.

"Oh for the love of Tom Savini and George Romero! Would you only be happy with what I ate if it was just grilled chicken and salad every day all day!?"

Uzu rose an eyebrow at the antics of Gentaro's friends, wondering aloud, "You're never bored with company like them, are you Kisaragi?" Gentaro just gave the green haired teen a thumb up.

"Of course not! Why would I ever be bored when I'm forging memories with my best friends?" he turned a warm smile to his buddies, Ryūko arguing with Senketsu, Mako devouring noodles, Maiko and Omiko talking, Takaharu eating his own noodles quietly. "One day we'll all have our own dreams to follow. One day we'll die. One day we'll be apart. But until that day, I will never stop loving my friends. Every memory I share with them is another thing to cherish. That's just… the kind of guy I am!" Gentaro said with a huge grin, making Uzu's eyes widen.

"Is that why you want friends so bad?" he swallowed his spit, feeling a weird rush of emotions at Gentaro's words, why was he hanging onto every word of this fool? By all accounts, this naivety was the kind of thing the world would crush in an instant. That's why Satsuki wanted him under her wing, to educate him about the truth of the world's cruelty.

"Did you expect me to have some complex reason or some huge speech to give about friendship and why it's the best thing ever? Haha! Really, there's nothing more to it." Gentaro said as he ate his noodles between bites.

"It's really that simple, huh? Maybe you really are an idiot, but if you are Gentaro Kisaragi, I think the world should have more guys like you in it. I bet then we wouldn't have so much hatred in it." He mused aloud, rubbing the back of his head with a wry grin while eating his own bowl of noodles.

The Neo Kamen Rider Club ate their meal together in silence with the Elite Four Member. Very soon he would get his fight with Gentaro, all of them knew it, but for the time being they took their peace. Unaware of what was yet to come in the following days. Or that a new member of the Neo Kamen Rider Club, or really an old one would be reuniting with them soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Dawn of the second Day after Gentaro's birthday.**

Taking roll call with his usual level of bland and boring monotone dryness, Aikuro placidly addressed the class, "Greetings everyone. We have today with us a new transfer student. He's come from Amanogawa High, please give a warm welcome to Jingū Kaizō."

Giving the entire class a smarmy little grin, JK waved at them cheerfully, "Hey teach, just call me JK. Everyone does anyway, and it's how I like to be addressed, ya know?"

Staring at him with a bland open mouthed expression, Aikuro said, "You'll be sitting next to… oh, Maiko Ōgure then, JK-san."

Humming to himself cheekily, JK took his seat next to Maiko who just gave him a smug grin of her own, "Pleasure to have the Informant of the Stars in our school. We'll welcome you to the Neo Kamen Rider club, oh honored founding member." Her sarcasm was so thick you could cut it with a cheese knife.

JK merely gave her a little two fingered salute, shamelessly stolen from Shun like nothing else ever was, "I'll be sure to give you kids a few pointers, like for one, keeping track of all the things you might miss with your noses to the grindstones."

Maiko stared at him then his smug grin, before she pushed her glasses up, her own smug grin growing in response, "You're going to get along just grand with our cast of imbeciles. Word of advice, don't piss off either of the two fatheaded bitches who we're unfortunate enough to share valuable breathing space with."

Making a mock surprise face, JK placed his hand on his palm while paying rapt attention to her words, his other hand drumming against the table to a beat he heard a few days ago, "You don't say? And how dangerous are we talking? Because I've seen scary women on a daily basis back in Amanogawa High. I doubt after what I've dealt with they're all that bad."

Giving him a dark chuckle, the trap mistress muttered to him, "What scale do you want to count? Small, large, or city level? Because our resident power house is the red-locked one currently looking like the world shat in her breakfast cereal this morning. She's on par with Gentaro and I'd even go so far as saying she's his equal in everything he does."

JK took a quick peek behind him, seeing the red-locked girl with her hand on her chin, her glare pretty much blazing hot. He took a quick moment to calculate the concept of someone who was Gentaro's equal in destructive power, how much effort it'd take for that someone to hit him like a runaway ice cream truck, and how little he wished to upset someone without the restraint or patience Gentaro had.

"Point taken." He gave her a conceding hand motion. "And what of the other?" he asked curiously.

Maiko pushed up her glasses in agitation, "She might not be the red-locked sociopath's equal, but the blonde twin-tailed one is about as nasty. Just be warned, you'll meet the two of them at lunch."

"Ah. Now let me ask you one more question… What do you think of Ryu-chan and Tomo-chan?" he asked then, using mocking pet names that made Maiko blink for a second or two.

"Ryusei and Tomoko you mean? They're… well, they fit in weirdly enough. Honnōji Academy has a particularly high tolerance for crazy people. That's why I'm not locked in a padded cell mumbling about my global domination plans." The way she freely admitted her neurosis and blatant insane megalomania made JK whistle lowly.

"Yeah, I can see where he might be a bit worried 'bout your influence on Gen-chan." JK said with his hand on his cheek, looking amused to himself as he talked about Kengo. Maiko just rolled her eyes at that admission that he was just there to spy on them.

"I stand by what I said, you'll fit in like a glove filled with super glue here." JK gave her a catty little grin, he liked this one.

"Lookin' forward to it." He hummed back, rubbing his hands together in glee.

Sure enough, when lunch began, JK made his way to where Gentaro was usually spotted. Already he was moving his tendrils and information network subtly through the school. Gossip was gossip no matter where you went, and even Satsuki's Kiryūin's ironclad grip on the school couldn't prevent every little juicy tidbit from finding its way to him. He just had to be careful, not everything that found his ears would be free. He bet dollars to donuts that she'd find him out quickly and start filtering false information and rumors to him. Price you had to pay being an information broker, he supposed.

And then he saw Gentaro with his new and old friends. The eighteen-year-old Rider gestured eagerly at his friends, looking excited as he no doubt talked about something that had gained his attention.

"Hey Gen-chan~!" he sang out, making Gentaro look up then gain a huge grin.

"JK! It's wonderful to see you join us here! Sit down, we're having croquettes!"

Looking interested as he sauntered over, JK flipped acrobatically up, then landed next to Maiko who gave him a raised eyebrow in response. One hand shot out and caught a croquette thrown to him by Gentaro. JK didn't think twice before he bit into it mindlessly. His eye widened when he chewed it, something about the taste brought a tear to his eye.

"Whoa. This is good stuff. Where'd ya get something this good Gentaro?" despite being shamelessly twisted up inside, he was beyond amazed by the genuine taste exploding in his mouth. It felt like whoever had made it had put their soul, heart, and love into making it taste as good as possible.

"So, JK-chan, what're you here for?" Mako asked the boy with dyed hair.

JK shrugged, "Expand my network as much as I need to and practice a few moves. Perhaps see if the dance club or something similar. Check if one has good moves to test my own against."

"So you're a dancer?" Takaharu asked confused.

"I'm also a DJ, can play guitar and rock out better than others, and know how to make a party." The flashy teen boasted with a cocky smile.

"And contacts." Maiko said as she eyed the equally sneaky and cunning side under the mask of the fool, which meant she was pretty much observing an equal.

"I know how to make friends for a quick party." JK shrugged casually.

"But after he joined the club, he's made some real best buds." Gentaro said, "At least we're all trying to teach him what that means, right?"

JK sighed, "I know, I know. Friends are just there for parties, besties are there to watch crappy toons with you to cheer you up… Or something like that." He looked at a nearby flock of trendy students with their One-Star uniforms following Ira's rules but with some flashy accessories for their bags, "I spy myself some new friends. See ya guys in a bit."

Seeing him go, one of the more hotheaded members of the Neo Rider Club had to ask something, "Really, how is that guy useful?" Omiko asked.

Just then, the sound of angry bullies alerted the group to watch over the broker, "What do you think you're doing, you flashy punk? You don't even have a uniform." One of them, a stereotypical thug from nearly every high school anime ever, complete with hunched pose, asked the boy with dyed hair.

JK raised a finger, "I wouldn't talk if I were you, I get around." He put his hands in his pockets and kept a smarmy grin, "You may know what getting around is like. I've heard the price for what you look for is getting higher, though. I wonder if that Satsuki lady would be happy hearing where some funds go when not financing the club you're part of…"

As one, all bullies – a good dozen of them – backed down and bowed to the boy, "Sorry, sir! It won't happen again, sir!"

"Fun talking to ya, guys!" JK said as he waved while leaving, approaching the impressed and interested trendy youths. "Yo, name's JK!" he made a pose with his hands, a J and a K, and gave a practiced coy smile to earn their full attention, "Heard you guys know the best karaoke bars around, care to show a newcomer a thing or two?"

" **I… am both amazed and terrified at something**." Senketsu whispered.

"He's like the chipper version of our evil genius, ain't he?" his user said.

"HEY! I… can't argue that, actually. Dammit, he is too much like me." Maiko said with a snappish tone, then her finger lowered, her glasses hid her eyes, and she looked down. She couldn't argue that JK was her male counterpart.

Mako gained a half-broken lightbulb that popped over her head as she hit her fist against her palm, "AH! So is he your long lost brother Maiko-chan!? Mako thinks if he is, you two should reconnect! Your parents probably separated you at birth, for fear of your combined super-duper evil powers of manipulation controlling all of Japan!" she excitedly told that to Maiko, who merely zoned her out.

"Right, moving on," the neurotic super genius said with a grimace as she pulled out her notepad and begun scribbling on it while muttering to herself, "A reinforced net with a titanium laced alloy is a must… need to enhance the crystals for higher grade laser manipulation… a Cosmic Energy enhancer is…"

Gentaro's grin only grew widely when he saw someone approaching him resolutely. Uzu's back was straight and his eyes were determined. Across his shoulders he had his shinai. But most importantly, over said back he had a gigantic samurai banner, the Kanji for Kanto and Monkey displayed proudly.

"So he means to go to war at last!" Gentaro said as he hopped to his feet, his expression just as determined as he walked forward, his friends watching this proceeding with interest in their eyes.

JK himself gave a long whistle at this, "Seems like things are going to be very interesting around here Gen-chan~."

"My war isn't with you yet, Kisaragi Gentaro." The monkey boy grinned, "This is my way to greet all little shits who come thinking they can muscle in on our turf."

"That being?" Ryūko asked, slightly annoyed.

"You!" Uzu aimed a finger at the red-locked girl, "Satsuki-sama said to befriend him, but then I spent all night thinking who I could declare my anger to! And you, Matoi Ryūko are the perfect candidate!"

"The Hell did you smoke last night!?" she barked.

" **I'm more surprised it took him an entire night to figure out that we all weren't as off-limits as Gentaro.** " Her partner chimed in.

The Kanto boy grinned wickedly, "You've been kicking around new clubs and making a name for yourself. According to the rules that I actually had to read, it means I get to beat you down until I get tired of it. After that, well, if some Rider wants to step in, then even better…"

Gentaro chuckled, hands on his hips, "Uzu, I know you're a man who can't let a good fight go."

"Gen-chan?" Mako asked, surprised at his change in attitude.

"Hey, Gentaro-bro, what's with this odd battle lust surrounding you!?" Takaharu took a step back, "I can feel it, you really want to fight now! Answer me, dammit! Why change so suddenly when you wanted to befriend him!?"

Gentaro smirked, a first for him, "Easy, because if he's really from Kanto, then he'll settle things like a true Kanto boy! Heard me loud and clear, Uzu!?"

Uzu returned the smirk, a hand reaching into his pocket, "Loud and clear, Kisaragi! Draw!"

Both boys pulled their hands fast out of their pockets in a flash, revealing… that Gentaro was holding on to a rhinoceros beetle while Uzu carried a stag beetle.

"What the…?" Omiko mouthed.

"Here's Kengo-kun! I caught it on a trip where Kengo-kun was doing research, that's where his name comes from!" Gentaro boasted with a large grin.

Uzu nodded in approval, "Fine specimen, Kisaragi. Here's my Sendo-kun. He's old, but I've kept the little bugger healthy ever since my uncle helped me catch it after one of his boxing bouts. He's as strong and stubborn as the man, too."

"Wait, wait, wait! Time out!" the drifter girl crossed her arms in an X fashion, "Beetle battles!? Are you kidding me!? Aren't you two a little old for that!?"

"No man is old enough to overlook the battle of true beasts, no matter how small they are!" the two's resounding reply made her step back.

Gentaro stepped forward, "Let's go, Ryūko! You can't fight him without a proper bug! We need true powerhouses like Kengo-kun here!" he sighed, "I'd love to let you borrow it, but when you put your own beetle to battle another, it has to be one you caught or traded."

"Yours is a good one, I'll admit, Kisaragi." Uzu commented with a cocky expression on his face, "May try to keep it after I win."

Gentaro smirked back, "Try as much as you want. This Kengo and his godfather wouldn't give up no matter what!"

Back in the moon, the sickly boy sneezed, "Huh, is someone talking about you?" Miu asked over her magazine.

Kengo took a sniff, "This scent… Kisaragi's showing off that damn bug again."

"Amazing, he can tell what Gentaro's doing to annoy him by sniffing…" Shun said, unsure whether to feel awe or fear.

"Shows how good friends they are." Miu commented as she flipped another page, "Which reminds me, JK has started his own new network. We should get good gossip tonight. I'll see what circles to get myself in contact with. Oh, and Shun, Yuuki still hasn't reported back. If anything happens, I'll come with you to get her corp- I mean, her back."

"You were going to say corpse!" both boys shouted, but Miu just ignored them as if nothing had been said.

Back to the group, Sanageyama smirked at Ryūko, "What's the matter, Matoi? Can't handle the pressure, or do you think your skills to find a good beetle are subpar at best?"

A vein bulged on the girl's forehead, "Fine, asshole, it's your bug's funeral." She looked around slowly, grimacing, "Wait… I don't even have one of the damn critters." She growled the last part.

Uzu cockily smirked, irking the girl, "Tell you what, Matoi. I'll let you go and get yourself a decent one for my little champ to demolish it. You got until sunset."

"Heh, I could do that with my eyes closed." The drifter smirked with a glare.

Omiko simply stared dully, "You know, Fukuroda, I think this is our new normal."

The short boxer grinned, "Would you change it, though?"

She crossed her arms, smirking, "Nah, it's less boring than a luxurious life."

"Heh, what happened to us to make us enjoy this so much?" the pugilist then turned to Maiko.

Said bulbous haired girl snorted, "You know my thoughts, don't rope me in on this. Now, let's help our third biggest idiot get herself a new pet."

It was silently agreed that when it came to hotheadedness, Mako, Gentaro and Ryūko were the ones with the most of it, Omiko counted when her temper got set off and she wasn't thinking straight. However, all three former captains agreed that those oddballs had less tightened screws in the head.

"Let's go watch them catch themselves a beetle, should be fun, right?" Omiko said as she followed Gentaro, Takaharu swiping his thumb underneath his nose with a chuckle while Maiko pushed her glasses up.

"Yeah! Gentaro-bro's gonna catch a good one with Ryūko, I know it!" The boxer punched the air in excitement, making Maiko roll her eyes even as she noted JK, Ryusei, and Tomoko following them.

"It should prove to be amusing at the very least." She stated flatly. She none the less followed along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ryūko-chan! Over here! I think we have one for you!" Gentaro called out to her as the group had been searching in a nearby park for well over an hour, everyone had pitched in.

Maiko was busy writing up a storm of measurements, various beetle related data, and had six different boxes in front of her, each containing a single rhinoceros beetle which she examined, muttered something about then waved on angrily. Chewing on her pencil, she continued muttering and mumbling as she examined the various s insects.

"Mako thinks she found one too! Thank you Gamagōri-senpai for being this Mako Mankanshoku's helpful Titan to ride on!" Mako was wearing a full-on explorer outfit, pith helmet and bug net complementary of the bug catching and cataloguing club, and she was unsurprisingly riding upon the shoulder of Ira Gamagōri who took this request with utmost seriousness.

Even if he didn't quite understand why Mako needed him to help her find beetles, it was his duty to help the students with their problems as the disciplinary committee head.

"It was no problem Mankanshoku. You made the problem seem quite serious, so it was my pleasure to help out." He noticed that laying on her back, Tomoko was silently raising her limbs to the sky every few seconds, Ryusei walking around her and following her directions when her limbs pointed to a direction.

"Ancient absorption of the land's Leylines, even if this is an artificial island, it still possesses a connection to the earth. This is a technique my great uncle in New York taught me, ehehe. It should help us find the ideal beetle for Ryūko-chan. Ryusei-kun, there!" She giggled creepily even as she directed the Rider to a different direction, her disturbingly cheerful giggle made Omiko's skin crawl when she heard it. The glasses clad tennis player rubbed the back of her head with a toothy frown.

"Something's wrong with that girl, know what I mean Takaharu?" she asked the boxer who was busy dashing from spot to spot, taking this assignment with utmost seriousness and dedication, which made her facepalm quietly.

"Hey Gentaro-bro! I think we found the ideal beetle too!" he cheered out as she threw her hands up with a grimace.

"Right, okay, never mind me. I'm just whistling a tune out of my ass, let's go along with this idiocy."

The hot-tempered blonde muttered to herself but followed along, JK whistling to himself merrily as he followed along, one hand on his cheek as he laughed to himself, "This is really gettin' good, eh Gen-chan?"

To their mutual surprise and shock, they all had centered on one spot, and all on specific beetle. Dusting leaves and some dirt from her hands as she had been searching elsewhere for her beetle, Ryūko walked forward and rudely asked, "Okay so where's the stupid bug that I… I… I…" she stopped talking, her train of thought derailed so completely not even a deal with the devil could bring it back.

Blinking slowly, then rubbing her eyes as she looked at what everyone else had found. A brilliant red Rhinoceros beetle stood proud, silently grooming itself as it trundled along a log. Which noticeably had many fallen beetles desperately clinging to it. The beetle itself having the sun shine brilliantly upon it, glimmering off its dew-covered horn.

"…Damn… That's my beetle?" she asked, reverently walking towards the log, the beetle looking briefly at her, then flying up and landing on her hand.

Maiko walked past her, then begun taking measurements of the beetle, muttering in growing excitement, "Male, perfect specimen, young age, horn strength maximum, hard shell, strong grip, as intelligent as beetles go…" she said as she examined it, even noticing how it had unique looking blue compound eyes. "This… this is a beetle that is perfect on every conceivable level. A super beetle if you want! With something like this… You might be able to win you hot-blooded bitch, read just might, you're a rank amateur and you've just met him today, but you could stand a chance." Maiko said as she adjusted her glasses, Ryūko ignoring her as a name came unbidden to her new pet.

"Tendou." She spoke, making Gentaro's eyes light up.

"Tendou?" he echoed.

"Yeah, the sun that conquers all, he's Tendou." She said as she raised her new comrade to the sky with one hand, the beetles horn shining as the sun hit it.

Miles away, a single man was walking with a pot of some kind of food in one hand.

"Grandmother once said, when those who look upon you with admiration say your name, you can feel your ears tingle." The handsome, even bishonen man said aloud, turning around to stare at the sun with a chuckle. "It seems that things will get interesting again, hm?" He asked as a red beetle flew past his head, his eye catching how it was mechanical in form and shape.

It was with a beautifully setting sun that Ryūko arrived at a park where Uzu stood on the other side, the place empty with nothing but a small table between them. Uzu's stag beetle rested on it, the monkey boy carrying a massive Japanese flag on his back with his bug's name on it. Ryūko merely walked forward, eyes hardened as her friends backed her up with their own banners supporting her tiny new friend.

" **Win this, and I'll respect you as a proper resident of my pockets, little bug.** " Senketsu told the small critter with a firm nod, and as if it heard him the beetle seemed to tilt its head in a nod once he was put on the table.

"Let's go, no limits!" Uzu shouted, aiming a finger forward, "Crush him, Sendo!"

Ryūko yelped when her bug was caught in its opponent's pincers, "Dammit! Oi Tendou, find your footing and don't let it take you down!"

Her little pet definitely nodded its head as it latched some of its legs on the other beetle, pulling it to the side like a sumo wrestler. And even more amazing was seeing the stag beetle reply to that by finding its footing and putting some distance between both bugs.

Uzu grit his teeth as Tendou started to yank Sendo off of the log, "Don't give Sendo! You can win! You're second to no one!" he cheered when Sendo fought back and begun to shove Tendou off the log.

"We may not have known each other long, but you chose me for a reason, right Tendou!? So! Don't give up! Never give in! Keep fighting 'cos you want to win! That's how we do it!" Ryūko yelled, her expression taut with emotion as Tendou started to struggle again, his horn pushing against Sendo roughly.

Gentaro and Mako were sitting at another log, Gentaro holding a make shift microphone while Ira sat in between them, his arms folded as the trio seemed to be panel judges.

"It's a tough match Mako-chan, it seems like Tendou's got the upper hand but for long? Sendo's giving all he can give and their coaches are desperate for the big win!" Gentaro announced.

Mako commented, "Whoever wins the bug brawl gets the crown of the best beetle brawler in Honnōji Academy! And furthermore, gets the right to challenge Gen-chan in battle! Gamagōri-senpai, as a fellow judge and comrade of Uzu Sanageyama-san, how do you think he is going to fare against Ryūko-chan? Herself a newcomer to Beetle Brawls?"

Gentaro held the microphone in front of Ira's mouth as the man rubbed his chin with utmost seriousness, "It's hard even for this Ira to say Mankanshoku. Uzu has long experience in the beetle brawling circuit, he and Sendo have never been beaten by any of their fellow competitors, but for a newcomer Matoi has a lot of promise, and seems to be holding her own just fine. I would defer on the side of caution and say that this match could go either way."

In front of them, and watching the fight, Maiko facepalmed with a loud groan, "If they wanted us to suffer, why didn't they dip our genitals in honey and stake us to an ant farm? Guys you have to agre- oh for the love of…"

She noticed Omiko and Takaharu were both waving huge banners with Tendou's beetle mug on them, Omiko cheering him on, "GET SENDO GOOD! BEAT HIM UP! Show that smug Kanto monkey what for!"

Maiko let loose a loud moan of frustration, "Just kill me. Kill me please…"

Ryusei and Tomoko were both eating popcorn, JK whistling to himself as he had a plugless popcorn cooker, a pair of batteries inside of it as he cheerfully fixed more popcorn for the group.

Tendou started to slam its tiny head on Sendo's, as if continuously head-butting it. But the other beetle was quick to react and held its opponent in its pincers as it tried to lift it. Before it could do so, the drifter's new pet held on to its adversary just as it threw it off, pulling Sendo and sending both beetles crashing on their backs. They tiny legs clawed at the air, but they managed to wave their bodies around and roll back on their stomachs, seemingly glaring at each other.

"So many counters and comebacks, these two really want to take the other down! It's as if these two have a passion beyond even us mortals! Truly, someone's spirit can talk to you whether you're man or beetle!" Gentaro's cheesy commentary just added to the insanity as the two bugs clashed.

"C'mon Tendou! You can't lose! Not until we beat this green haired punkass!" Ryūko cheered on as Tendou charged forward, ramming his horn against Sendo's head and pushing in hard.

"Sendo! Don't lose! You've got the eye of a tiger and the spirit of a raging bull!" Uzu bit his lip furiously as he watched Sendo slowly get shoved back, he tried to dig in his little beetle heels but was unable to stop Tendou from throwing his horn up! Launching Sendo skyward, the light shone down on the tiny red beetle's horn before he shot forward like a rocket! Lowering it and slamming it directly against Sendo's stomach!

Rolling off the log with a soft noise, Sendo flew up and landed on Uzu's hand.

The green haired samurai begun crying manly tears, wiping them with one hand as his burning spirit got ignited and how, "You lost!? SENDOOOOOOO!"

"HELL YEAH! We did it, Tendou! We won first time too!" Ryūko leaped skyward, laughing as her beetle landed on her outstretched hand.

" **Amazing…! I too was excited for this victory Ry** **ū** **ko! It was an amazing match!** " Senketsu spoke, even as Uzu stood up, his hair shadowing his face and hiding his expression.

As the other cheered, Gentaro approached Uzu with a beaming smile, "Uzu, that was a great match. I know defeat's not fun, trust me. However, I think I saw you smile there."

"How can you do that?" Uzu asked, eyeing him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" the genuinely confused Rider asked.

"It's as if you have no reason to be mad, whether you win or lose. Even when I threaten to fight your friends seriously, you just seem to find a way to make everything friendly." The monkey boy stared at the pompadour-wearing teen, trying to decipher him.

Gentaro just grinned wider, "I've told you, didn't I? There's nothing I value more than a friend's smile. Seeing you enjoy yourself like this without having to be Satsuki's subordinate but yourself was great."

Seeing that, Uzu started to connect the dots, "I see, so you're the kind of guy who can't hold even a single grudge… Good grief, you're a real pain when it comes to fighting, Kisaragi. I still want to go all out, but it feels like even if I got to fight you, you'd try to find a way to hold back."

"Uzu…" Gentaro started, feeling like something was off.

"Guess I have to fix that." Uzu said as he turned around and left.

Gentaro looked confused, as Uzu left, unable to shake off a bad feeling. He wanted to reach out and talk, but his friends grabbed him to join in on their little celebration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nighttime was JK's thing. The party expert and information broker couldn't help but love Satsuki's little artificial island. Glittering and shining where what everyone saw was what they would get. It made a gossip network fun, and tracking any small tidbit could be used to his advantage. He was a fish in a pond, and he felt right at home.

"Ah, isn't that JK?" some flashy One-Star students walked to him, waving, "Yo man, what took you? We can't let you all alone, even for a No-Star."

The boy rubbed the back of his dyed head, "What can I say? This city's got so much shine it's hard not to take it in. Besides, should you worry? I told you I got a contact, we can get in without a single bother."

The One-Stars grinned, "Even Gamagōri-senpai can't say a thing if we got tickets. How'd you even get them in the first place?" a girl with tanned skin, hair dyed a platinum blond, and flashy clothes asked.

Shrugging with a devil may care smile, JK answered, "Isn't not knowing part of the fun? I can't give you all my secrets. Where would the fun be in that?"

"Aw, don't be like that, man. But you're right, it's time to party!" another One-Star cheered.

The information broker was happy to enter at a large karaoke bar, which only accepted Two-Stars or people with VIP cards, which JK had gotten. His methods were as underhanded as when he met Gentaro, but he had improved. The person he got them from had secrets they didn't want divulged, mostly concerning a coconut head. It was a fair deal, JK handed the mysterious figure information of the squirrely girl's likes and dislikes, and he got free tickets. Also, he put in a good word for the unnamed figure to impress the petite but endowed ball of fun.

"Alright, what song to pick up first…?" JK asked as he grabbed a mic, grinning as he saw the others ready to party, ' _Ama High's got nothing on these guys, but they're still the kind of pigeon with lots of cash and too much free space in their heads. With their help, my network here will be secured at a good thirty percent. Expanding it from there should be easy._ '

"Come on, man, how long are you gonna keep us waiting?" a voice asked behind JK, to which he let out a chuckle without noting how quiet things got.

"Here's my favorite. An oldie but a goodie, 24-Hour Cinderella." He grabbed the microphone and turned to his companions.

Who he saw before him made him nearly drop the mic in shock, "Heh, I've a soft spot for that song too." Uzu said, shinai hefted on a shoulder.

JK tried to remain calm, "Sanageyama-san, what are you doing here?"

"I've heard how you're using gossip to get what you want, and here we only recognize strength." Uzu said as he walked to the boy, "Besides, I really need Gentaro to go all out. Apologies in advance, but you got no idea how much I want this fight."

"Does the head honcho know about this?" JK asked, backing away slowly as he tried to find anyway to buy himself time, before a flash of light startled him.

Satsuki silently walked down a ramp overlooking the club, as the girl threw off her wig and clothes, revealing herself as Nonon. The other One-Star students shimmered then blinked out one by one, Inumuta shutting his laptop with a click as JK looked around.

"Did you honestly think I wasn't immediately aware of the Broker King's tentacles infiltrating my school? Jingū Kaizō, alias Jake or JK. You were a fool to not think I wouldn't crush your attempts at manipulating Honnōji Academy to your will. But I digress, you are just the bait to entice Gentaro Kisaragi to fight. Uzu made his case to me, and it has been a long time in coming. It was only recently that Shirō has finished the next generation of the Three Star Uniforms, so I deemed it the acceptable time for Uzu to challenge Gentaro Kisaragi." Satsuki told him coldly.

JK, knowing when the gig was up, sighed softly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Man…"

"It'll be over before you know it…" the swordsman said, reaching for his shinai.

"Not the face please." he had to make a request there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Discipline was highly valued at Honnōji Academy, anyone who said otherwise was a moron. It got to a point where none should be surprised when people were made examples of. When Gentaro first met and helped that kid, he had seen what they were capable of to what they considered a minor aggression. Due to their security and manpower, they had all the right reasons to be cocky. They let the thief get the uniform as a mockery.

But when someone really, really pissed off the Elite Four or Satsuki herself, they were examples to make everyone fear them. Ira's subordinates were good at that, and the man himself was terrifying when it came to how long he could keep the punishment going. They made sure to make the poor bastard observe every little detail and remain conscious. Until they broke. But for that release, for the part where they lost all humanity to happen, they'd have to go through a lot for a long, oh so very long time.

All things considered, JK had it easy, "GENTARO! MOM! ANYONE! SAVE ME!"

The boy was hanging upside down a Maiko special, ordered by Ira himself. His dyed hair was inches from a pool of hungry and highly vicious prehistoric piranhas which the Animal Caring Club trained to nibble someone and devour their fingernails. They had been shown as deadly as a pork leg was held by one of the club members, only to be turned into bone in a split second, before the bone was let go to be devoured by the feral fishes.

JK's shriek was overshadowed by Satsuki's yell, "Be quiet!" she said, freezing him in terror, "A man like you who cowardly uses information but expects others to solve his problems should've seen a punishment as this as a fitting one! It baffles the mind how Kisaragi considers you a friend!"

That hit a nerve, "Oi lady, seems to me you're not looking at it the other way…" he said, still shaking at the hungry fish staring at him, "I know your type. Easy to dispose of anything you don't like. Heh, it's amazing how many people are like that. But guys like Gentaro, they stick with trash. At first, I'd have laughed at him, and I did… And then, I realize, he's the kind of guy who'd try to make something out of trash."

"Regardless of what he can make, trash will remain trash." Satsuki said coldly, "Accepting Ōgure was one thing, but accepting someone as spineless as you whose only talent is being a circus performer makes me further question his judgment."

"Don't pat your back yet, lady." JK said, and then yelped when one of the piranhas jumped, "Ack! I mean, yeah, I'd like you to pull me up, like, right now! But mark my words! Throwing everything you don't like aside will make you realize how much you need idiots around!"

"Tilt your head to a ninety degree angle." She said, and the boy did as told to avoid getting his nose chomped of by a particularly energetic fish.

"Keep talking… that's it…" he muttered to himself, a sweat bead rolling down his head as he gulped, "Hey, seriously, Gen-chan's not just going to fight at your request… He'll fight because he wants to. 'Cos when the chips are down, when everything's gone to hell in a hand basket, there's no one trash like me will treasure more. Then a hero who fights to protect those he cherishes. Sappy right? But I did my job… Gen-chan, it's up to you, okay?!"

"OKAY! Just rest easy JK!" All parties were started when the party was literally crashed, Gentaro kicking both doors of the club in and walking in with Kamen Rider Meteor, Ryūko, Takaharu and Maiko following him. Omiko was seen at the door, grumbling as she held an ordinary tennis racket and her ball in one hand.

"You wanted a fight, right Uzu?" he said with a huge smile on his face, his belt already fastened around his waist.

"You know it." Uzu slammed his shinai on the ground, getting up from his seated position with a grin.

"Sat-chan, then it's okay?" he asked her, as she merely tightened her grip on Bakuzan, giving him a slight and silent incline of her head. "Heh! Awesome! Then let's do it!"

Each of their groups silently backed away in the empty club. Ryūko swiped her thumb under her nose at Nonon, making the pinkette stick her tongue right back. Inumuta gave Maiko a scolding gaze even as her eyes were shadowed by her glasses, a psychopathic smirk coming to her face as she pushed them up using her middle finger. Kamen Rider Meteor and Gamagōri stood facing each other, their arms crossing before they turned their heads to watch Uzu and Gentaro stand against each other.

The Kanto monkey grinned, "Ever since I first saw you beat Takaharu, I've wanted to fight you Gentaro Kisaragi. Wanted to bring you to heel, wanted to test my strength against yours, you got it, right?" Uzu asked as his hands went to his white uniform.

Gentaro's hands moved towards his switches, flipping each of them one by one as the belt begun the count down.

" _THREE!"_

"Yeah. I knew from the moment we first met Uzu! We'd fight one day! As men!" He moved his hand in front of his body, clenching his fist tightly as a powerful grey aura flowed over his body, and lightning sparked from his shoulders.

" _TWO!"_

Uzu cracked his neck from side to side as his uniform glowed, a green aura suffusing his entire body while he held out both hands from side to side, three stars shooting in front of him as his uniform scattered into light, grinning to him wildly.

"Yeah. I know. I lost myself as a Zodiarts and fought you in a way I never wanted to. That experience really humbled me you know. I got too cocky, and didn't give it my all. So, I promised myself I'd never hold back or let myself underestimate anyone ever again."

" _ONE!"_

Gentaro grabbed the handle and pulled it, throwing his hand into the air as Uzu's body shot through each of the three stars, his own body glowing!

"HENSHIN!" a cloud of smoke and cosmic energy shot into the air, forming an X like shape as Kamen Rider Fourze arrived.

To everyone's shock, he didn't do his normal jump. Instead, he pulled out a large orange rocket shaped switch, and replaced Rader with it. Satsuki's eyes shrunk, as did Inumuta's.

"Uchu…!" he slammed it down, just as his entire body glowed a brilliant orange.

" _ROCKET ON~!_ " the belt sang followed by bombastic brass music!

"KITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A cry shot out all the way past the school, outside the earth, and through the Milky Way galaxy.

Everyone observed as Fourze's armor had turned into a singular orange with black highlights, blue lenses, and two large rockets for arms. Without a second's hesitation, the Rider flew at the young swordsman, using both rocket arms to get right on his face. Suddenly, he twirled his body in the air akin to a spinning top, stopping two feet from Uzu with a fist reeled back.

As rocket punch clashed against a Life-Fiber empowered bamboo sword, the fight began!

 **ELITE FOUR MEMBER**

 **CAPTAIN OF THE SPORTS DIVISION**

 **SANAGEYAMA UZU**

 **VS**

 **NEO KAMEN RIDER CLUB FOUNDER**

 **KAMEN RIDER FOURZE**

 **KISARAGI GENTARO**

 **FIGHT IT OUT WITH YOUR TRUE DESIRES!**

The next generation of the Three-Star Goku Uniforms covered Uzu's face. Resembling the ornate armor of a kendo practitioner save for their colored white shade, with a few new improvements. Each of the normal face slits were replaced by glaring eye holes, Uzu's own eyes whirling around rapidly and appearing every which way inside of his suits eye slits. A long and magnificent green bandana flowed wildly behind him from the back of his helmet.

Gigantic barrel chested white samurai armor covered his upper body with war banners fastened to the back of his body, each war banner attached to a single gigantic Shinai blade like the parts of a mech. Upon each banner were the Kanji for Monkey, Kanto, Three, and then Star. His arms had rotating machine gun like barrels, which spun rapidly upon his entrance, a single Shinai blade being wielded in his hands.

Finally the legs were composed of heavily armored yet light looking knee guards worn over white armored trousers, letting him have freedom of movement and at the same time lightness of foot, ending at a pair of white boots.

Whirling like a top, his entire body flowing into an impressive and dare say acrobatic series of attacks! Axe kicks that the kendo master blocked with his blade held at an angle, spin kicks that Uzu side stepped or backed away from, twin punches that he blocked yet skid back from.

In response to these strikes, Uzu swung his sword at Fourze, waves of air shooting past the Rider and making him fly out of the way, cuts that split the air like crescent waves that Fourze shot up and away from, and stabs that sent spears of air that he strafed away from.

Suddenly both backed off! The Kamen Rider and the Goku Uniform User both stared at each other, having gained the measure of their opponents before they blasted away from each other!

Fourze hit the wall opposite to Uzu, then raced towards him again, launching a rocket punch that smashed against the Samurai's blade, both skidding off each other as the two went to the opposite wall now!

They repeated this process, each movement making the air rumble more and more, waves of force clashing and forming an ever growing wave of fire, force, and air pressure that made the entire room quake like an Earthquake was hitting them.

Staying on each wall of their own now, the two begun to race down the club's length, forming two lines that kept expanding, one orange, and the other green!

Fourze flew around the club, rocket engines blasting fire and air pressure as he jetted across the walls of the club. His afterburners leaving burning trails of flame that stretched across the surface of the concrete even as he was followed by his opponent.

Uzu dashed on the opposite side of the wall, his boots slamming against its surface before he pointed one hand at Kamen Rider Fourze. The machine gun like barrels spun rapidly, before a hail of miniature Shinai shot out at him!

Swerving forward and back, Fourze dodged every last shot fired at him, even as he slammed both feet against the wall to kick off of it again! Uzu pointing both hands behind him as multiple shinai blades pounded into the wall, leaving perfectly symmetrical circles in place as he shot right back at the Kamen Rider!

"You're making this fun, Kisaragi!" Uzu shouted as he tried to keep the Rider back, but the equally hot-blooded Rider wasn't stopping.

"It's because I now know I must help you more than ever!" the Rider said as he pointed his arms up, flying into the clouds before diving at Uzu with a crazy spin, turning his body into an orange tornado, "If you're going to go this far to get my attention, harming one of my friends, then it's obvious that I have to step up!"

Uzu ground his teeth as he dodged the strike by jumping to the side, but watched as the gales of wind that followed Gentaro buffeted the space around him. His large and heavy armor was pulled in closer due to the wind pressure. Not to mention, he felt his shinai rattle, as if trying to escape his hands due to the vacuum's power.

"And saving me, please!" JK shouted moments before yelping when avoiding the jumpy piranha.

The Rider stayed afloat high in the air, observing his opponent who smirked behind his helmet, "Not bad, but don't expect to take me down easy. I can see your every move clear as day!"

Maiko bit her thumb, "That damn ability of his to move his eyes all over the place and process the images faster than normal humans is a pain… How can Gentaro deal with that?"

"If you can do that… then I guess I just need to take it further!" said Rider flipped both rockets so they were pointing skywards, kicking against the air rapidly as the afterburners could be heard charging up.

Gouts of flame kept shooting up and up, turning from an explosive red to a burning white. Uzu put the sword in front of him, holding in a diagonal guard as his eyes pinballed all over his eye slits, trying to see what Fourze's next move will be. Suddenly he was hit, a blow so hard erupted with the force of a missile, sending him skidding back.

"What…!? Where?! He didn't mo-" he shouted until he saw Fourze's still moving image flicker away. "No!" He whirled around, a faint orange blur being seen briefly in the corner of his vision, moments before he was rocked back and forth by blows that hit like lightning striking.

Satsuki's eyes shot from corner to corner, as did Ryūko's, the two trying their hardest to keep up with this orange blur.

"Super…sonic!" spitting that out in shock, Uzu whirled around once more, just he saw a flicker again! His jaw dropped, as did the jaws of everyone else, as there now seemed to be ten different Fourze's each in a separate place. White flames shooting around the entire arena and forming a cage!

An encompassing web, made out of splendid white fire, the only sign where Fourze had been and not where he was moving. Trapped in one place, Uzu strained his vision to keep try and track that orange blur, as did the two Kamui wielders. Everyone was thus surprised when Uzu was jackhammered after two rockets spiraled into his chest, Fourze corkscrewing him up with both rockets pinning him against the air, then kicking him aside and into a wall!

Stopping in place, a huge cloud of steam emitted from Rocket States, the flames turning back to their previous orange color. The Rider hovering in place calmly while he waited for his opponent to recover. Pushing rubble aside, Uzu groaned loudly as he got up, his eyes locking back in place as he grabbed his shinai slowly. He started walking forward slowly, before he broke right into a run, his shinai shooting to the ground and grinding against the concrete floor, forming a long trail of broken stone!

"Smart for a monkey like him." Nonon snidely pointed out, "If he can't see him, he'll force him to take only one path."

Rivets were turn into the ground, Uzu pounding his feet even harder against the concrete floor as his sword flung up, creating twin x shaped waves that created a gigantic wall on either side of his body, with his back to another, he had changed the playing field entirely!

Now there was only one way to go for the Kamen Rider: forward.

"In this space, I can see everything Gentaro… No! KAMEN RIDER FOURZE! So fight me like a man! And come right on!" he held both arms out on either side of him, stepping forward slowly with his blade held in one hand.

His arrogant demeanor was punished harshly, when the Rider rocketed at the wall! Bouncing off like a pinball, both rockets being slammed down in a double elbow blow! Blocking it with all his strength using his blade, Uzu's feet dug into the ground, craters forming as he gritted his teeth.

"Right in front of me, I can see everything you can do Fourze!" He challenged the Rider, who in response whirled like a top, his leg slamming into Uzu's stomach in a classic tornado kick, and sending him flying up!

As the two elevated, Uzu pointed both hands at the flying Rider then slammed them together, the barrels whirling as he unloaded a storm of shots at the vertical Rider! Shocking Uzu even further, Fourze slammed both rockets together, forming a perfect shield that deflected every shot!

Inumuta was blatantly chugging his sweet sake with spiral eyes and his body spasming in a throe of anxiety and growing madness.

Narrowing her eyes a slight bit, Satsuki gave Nonon all the incentive to snatch the flask away from the hacker and smacked some sense into him with the back of her hand, "Puppy c'mon! Tell us what the hell is going on! This form doesn't seem any more impressive than any of the idiots previous States, so what the hell is going on!? How is he so damn strong now!?"

"Sanageyama told me about it before…" Inumuta growled, angry at what he was seeing, "Which is just impossible! It makes me so mad I'm sober now! How can he defy things as simple as basic-"

"Cut to the chase!" the pinkette snapped, hands on her hips like an uppity girl wanting candies. Which she kind of was.

"Kisaragi can't get mad." Was Inumuta's reply, "I've tried to investigate him, but his neural activity, the way Cosmic Energy is drawn to him, and the way he can so easily control his suit like this proves it. Due to holding no ill intent towards anyone, having no negative emotions inside him, and carrying zero regrets, that guy can use Cosmic Energy and make it evolve. In other words, the fact that he is capable of keeping his head in the game as usual instead of losing his faith makes him formidable."

Satsuki observed and summarized his words, "Like a samurai, he doesn't let anger dull his sword. But it is his passion to befriend people that gives him that push… What a terrifying man."

"That won't slow me down, Uzu!" the Rider cheered, flying at his opponent even as he tried to keep him back with lightning fast swings, "Not now or ever will I stop! You hear me!? In this short life, all I want is to see a friend's smile! Selfish as it may be, it's the reason I will keep going! It's why I can't let go of people like Satsuki, JK or you! Because all of you deserve to smile without regrets!"

Feeling his feet sink into the ground as he parried a punch from the Rider, the swordsman ground his teeth as he shouted his name, "K-KISARAGI! This fight… THIS FIGHT IS ALL I COULD EVER ASK FOR! DON'T YOU DARE HOLD BACK ANY LONGER!" he grinned under his helmet, as did Gentaro.

"SAME GOES FOR YOU, UZU!" Whirling his sword in a flurry of blows, Gentaro attacked.

Waves of air shot towards the rider as sharp as sickle blades while he merely punched even harder, explosive blasts of fire lending his rockets piston punch level blows!

Unconsciously, the two shouted out their battle lust, for a brief second, all parties saw two figures standing behind the two men! Behind Fourze, a massive oni with a war-banner, samurai helmet and a belt worn over its chest! Behind Uzu a furious ape clad in samurai armor, with its own war banner, and wielding a bamboo sword!

Both beings fought just as hard as their owners, massive stone like fists bashed against a blade, the two roaring at each other as did their owners, the ground shaking and cracking due to the overwhelming force of their attacks!

"Spiritual illusions again. Hm." Satsuki mused to herself, her harsh gaze turned a bit thoughtful, "So my theory on Gentaro Kisaragi's ability to tap into the souls of those around is true. He really can resonate with those he clashes with, bringing their souls and thoughts in tune with his own… Is he merely a naïve fool who does not know his true potential? Or is he truly a warrior at his core who others proudly walk alongside? Who are you truly, Gentaro? Fool, hero, warrior, Rider, or…"

Nonon bit her lip, hating to hear her best friend and idol muse about that pompadour clad idiot, her gaze narrowed sharply as she steamed furiously, ' _Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! I won't let you befriend me you pompadour clad jerk! I won't ever acknowledge you! Because if I do. If I do! It'll mean Satsuki has to acknowledge you too!'_

Leaping back, the Rider's belt emitted a klaxon scream even as Uzu pulled out each banner from his back, the flags shooting off as he combined both blades together, forming one gigantic blade!

" _ **LIMIT BREAK!"**_ The belt roared furiously as the ride lifted into the air, spinning around rapidly like a cork screw!

Uzu silently took a iaido stance, the great sword he wielded held perfectly behind his body.

"RIDER TAILSPIN CRUSHER!"

Shooting forward in a rocket powered corkscrew kick, Kamen Rider Fourze furiously shouted, even as Uzu swung his gigantic blade forward!

"Hissatsu: Isshin Zenzanken!" With both swords combined into one gigantic blade, the two men collided in an explosive climax!

They struck at the exact same but just as their blows landed on each other, a gigantic blow from Uzu's sword hit Fourze's mask, while an equally powerful blow from Fourze's suit hammered Uzu's chest armor, a loud cracking noise startled everyone.

Inch by inch, their suits were cracking up!

Splitting in two, Gentaro's helmet exposed his face while his suit dissolved into Cosmic Energy. Uzu's suit exploded into Life-Fibers that briefly swirled around Gentaro's body, before they flew into Senketsu. Ryūko gained a huge grin now as did the members of the Neo Kamen Rider Club.

"Oh hell yes, time for the real fight to begin! Hey Sasquatch, watch what's really about to go down, alright!?" the drifter flipped Satsuki off as she said that, pointing with her thumb at the two men.

Uzu was reduced to a tank top and boxers, while Gentaro still wore his underclothes. Slowly the two men put their fists up. A green aura covering Uzu's body, while darker green lightning crackled over his body.

But they didn't attack, not outright. Inching closer, Uzu kept his left fist up at his face level, arm stretched while the right was at his hip in a traditional karate stance. Gentaro approached him with both fists up, the right one under his chin and the left one also stretched forward, his wrist beside Uzu's. Both clenched their fists before throwing a punch at the same time!

Loud cracking from knuckles echoed as their right fists clashed. Uzu was quick to knee Gentaro on the side to push him away, but the Rider lifted his leg to parry the strike with his own knee. Grinding their teeth, the two moved forward, Gentaro with a left upper-cut that Uzu barely avoided as he threw a right hook at the pompadour teen's side, hitting him directly. However, the space loving boy sucked up the pain and delivered a swift, heavy punch to Uzu's jaw.

Both stepped back, staggering for a bit before returning to their stances.

Circling around each other, the two men only saw the other opponent. All things faded into the distance as the two swung their fists at each other, cross-countering each other at the exact same time. And then, Uzu swung his opposite hand about in a ferocious karate chop!

Only to be blocked by Gentaro raising one arm, blocking the chop with his forearm, and countering back with a brutal kick to the chest that had the green haired teen stumbling back. Gentaro rose his fists up again, one leg raising as well as he took up a kick boxing stance, seems that he had been learning some martial arts on the sly.

"Muay Thai, right?" Uzu asked.

Gentaro grinned, "Kickboxing is done in honor of a sensei of mine, who I was happy to befriend! I don't get the chance to use it much, since I like brawling more!"

Throwing out several more punches and the occasional chop, Uzu was impressed by Gentaro's leg swinging out like a whip and making him jump back. The pompadour clad teen stepped forth even as he retreated, his leg shooting several times like the tip of a spear, making his opponent duck and sidestep several times.

Both men dodged to the side, their fists and legs clashing several times, even as two auras spiked over their bodies. Uzu's green aura turning a brilliant emerald color, while Gentaro's gray turned into a blinding ash like shade, dark green and purple lightning crackling over their bodies!

Stomping forward, Uzu delivered a solid punch that Gentaro tanked with his forehead, slamming his face forward!

Of course, it was a painful crash, "Guck!" for Uzu, who stepped back while holding his pained fist.

To maintain his consciousness, Gentaro slapped himself once and then twice to focus on his enemy. Upon seeing Uzu still nursing his fist, he jumped to him and delivered a solid drop-kick with both feet to the solar plexus. Both crashed down, Uzu rolling back to an unceremonious stop.

However, the Rider was still dizzy, and groggily got up, while the pain reawakened Uzu. Wasting no time at all, the green monkey ran forward and kicked Gentaro in the face with his shin, forcing him to stand up rather brutally. The Rider staggered back, but was too stunned to act.

Grinning Uzu grabbed him by the lapels, ready to slam his knee on Gentaro's face, but the sudden movement and shift on weight alerted Gentaro, who quickly grabbed Uzu's leg. The result was that the two fighters went down, rolling on the ground from the reckless fighting. It wasn't even a stylish or a disciplined fight, the two were just trying to beat each other up without a care!

"This is insane, they're forgetting the basic rules…" Maiko whispered.

"That's not it!" Takaharu shouted, clenching his fists and jaw, "Those two are so determined to win that they're fighting with their spirits alone! It's a mixture of whatever discipline they got with the very will to win! Like when two boxers are exhausted and beyond their limits, they just keep going until one drops!"

Mako was shocked, "Takaharu-senpai, are they going to keep on going until a bell rings, then!?"

"No, even if it was a ring match, they'd ignore any referee and bell…" the small boxer said.

Omiko noted something, "Why're you grinning, then?"

"Because!" the short pugilist exclaimed, "The fact they can think and react like that even after such devastating blows shows how skilled they are! Countering each other like that despite those brutal strikes is a sign of true fighters who go beyond discipline and passion! This is truly a fight of men!"

"More like a battle between beasts…" Satsuki whispered to herself after her keen ears picked the boxer's words. She held in high regards whatever Takaharu could say regarding a fight, almost as much as Uzu's point of view. To hear him say such words made her ball her hands into fists.

And the two felt the heat of battle rise, calling them.

"That's it Gentaro, that's it! I can feel your soul now! I can feel it resonate with mine, I can feel your heart beating with my own! Don't stop impressing me until we finish this!" Uzu yelled as he slammed both hands into Gentaro's chest, a double push that knocked the friendship seeking Oni back, before Uzu grabbed him over one shoulder and threw him!

Spinning in the air, Gentaro landed on his hands, his body falling back onto the ground before he shoved with his limbs, headbutting Uzu in the stomach and making the teen stumble back! Gentaro got up slowly, his aura flashing more and more, even as Uzu got up himself, wiping blood from a cut on his lip.

"Yeah, you can't give up. If the way isn't clear, you make a new path. If you can't win at first, you keep trying till you do! No matter what or who fights you, you don't give up! That's the man I respect, that's… WHO YOU ARE! GENTARO!" He ran forward, drawing his fist back as one could see the image of a howling and raging ape flash behind him.

"THAT'S RIGHT! AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL WE'RE FRIENDS UZU!" Gentaro ran forward, slamming one leg forward in an arc as an image of an Oni snarling furiously flashed behind him.

Uzu jumped and both strikes collided, Gentaro's jaw taking Uzu's knuckles directly and the Rider's foot sinking into the swordsman's gut. The two fell flat on their backs, panting tiredly. And yet, the two still got up.

"Oi, this is insane!" Nonon exclaimed, "Satsuki-chan, if they keep going, you're gonna need a new elite!"

Then all was quiet as they watched Uzu stumble, his body dropping to all fours, panting weakly as Gentaro dropped to one knee, panting himself.

A smile appeared on Uzu's face, "You! You really did it Gentaro! Not since Satsuki-sama have I lost so completely… you win…" he dropped to the floor, a happy if tired smile spreading as he looked at the sky, "I admit it, you're worthy of being my friend. And I'm… happy to become yours!" Uzu held a hand up with a chuckle, "Satsuki-sama, I know what the stakes were… I'm no longer an Elite Four member, right?" he asked, making the woman narrow her eyes tightly, before she gave a cold nod.

"Correct. Henceforth, you are stripped of your position in the Student Council, your duties are to be given over to the Sports Captains who you once reigned over, and you are now demoted to No-Star rank." She said coldly, Uzu rubbing the back of his head some more.

"Well, at least I've made a new friend." He said as Gentaro grabbed his hand with a huge grin to pull him up, both standing as they did the Rider's trademark handshake.

In Uzu's head, he heard feudal drums bang, even as Gentaro shook his hand, letting go and forming a fist as Uzu did as well. The two banging fists together as weirdly enough, the green haired kendo master felt a tear come to his eye.

"Now, we're best buds!" The pompadour clad teen said with a huge grin.

Uzu's face matched his own, "Yeah! I guess we are!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As that happened…

Yuuki of course had to go to an extremely creepy store run by a purple haired and very morose looking goth girl who was preoccupied with a 3DS and the latest JRPG. The place was a horror show and then some, filled with such pleasant things as grim-faced dolls with tortured expressions, a screaming book kept in a sound proof reinforced glass case, large and ominous carvings of a triangle man scattered around the shop, a tittering rat like thing with the face of a human locked in a cage, and a floating black cube of darkness kept inside a larger case.

The girl opened one orange colored eye when she anxiously put down her purchases, then gestured towards the till so she could pay and get out of the extremely eerie place.

"You a friend of Tomoko's?" The disturbingly calm girl asked Yuuki, who by this point was one cheap and lazy jump scare away from wetting herself and fainting.

"Y-ye-yes!" She was not ashamed for shivering, whimpering, and stuttering in the same breath.

The girl merely gestured for her money, making Yuuki anxiously pay seconds before she darted out of the shop. She was not running away with her purchases in hand full pelt as if the hounds of hell were on her heels, she was tactically retreating from the shop. Not at all shameful.

As she finally stopped to catch her breath under a tree's shade in the middle of a park, she noted a figure behind her, eyeing her, "You've taken it…" she – definitely a female – hissed lowly through a set of shark teeth, looking at Yuuki with her only visible red eye, the other hidden under a curtain of pale pink hair. Her pale body, slouched posture, and purple cloak made the admittedly cute face set in a lifeless frown add to the dark aura of oppression and danger she possessed.

"Eh, sorry…" Yuuki breathed out, bowing with her mind going blank from fear, "Please, do not eat me."

"That mushroom is one of a kind, and I need it…" the girl hissed, "Unless…" then she grinned in a way to put Tomoko to shame, "You become my newest guinea pig. Kukuku… I've not had some fun after my latest experiment turned my entire dormitory into a mushroom paradise. I've been banned from experimenting ever again, but you wouldn't mind helping me for the great future of mushroom and poison development, right?"

Yuuki stared at her, and then was replaced by a dust of cloud, "No thanks!" she breathed out from a distance, looking back… seeing the pink haired girl flying after her on a broom, "I said no, please!"

However, the girl seemed to like the refusal, "Kukuku, this'll be fun. The more you fight it, the more fun I can get with you, my new guinea pig."

"No way, no way, no way!" Yuuki cried with comical anime tears.

She cried all the way back home, even as her new friend chased after her.

All in all, it was quite a day for the Neo Kamen Rider Club…

As they celebrated Uzu's official befriending, they were to a man and woman unaware of what was coming to Honnōji Academy.

Death wore Pink. And it had a name. A blonde-haired girl clad in a blindingly pink dress, pink bowtie, parasol, and purple eyepatch whistled merrily as she walked towards the school, humming a little tune to herself.

"Do doo do do dooo doo do do doo doo~!" she stopped at the city's entrance, "Nui-chan's been away for far too long, Gen-chan~. Time for us to properly meet, don't you think~!? I hope you loved the Life-Fiber scarf maman and I sent you~." she giggled as she held a small copy of the Fourze Doll she sent Gentaro, placing it within some hidden storage place on her body.

"Who goes there?"

She tilted her head even as one blue eye closed into a happy little U, a crowd of One-Star students in her path, "Oh~. Seems that Satsuki-chan broke out the welcoming committee! Sorry you guys, but Nui-chan has places to be and a Gen-chan to see~!"

Sounds of screaming, fearful shouts, and bodies dropping could be heard, before she left a pile of bodies behind her, her expression unchanging even as she smiled brightly. She had arranged them in the shape of Fourze's helmet, their blood forming the lenses of the mask.

Soon enough, she disappeared into the school proper.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And with that, I think we've done quite a lot! This chapter is finally moving the story along, and we've finally done a fight I've wanted to do forever! The Uzu vs Gentaro fight was a great trip, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Anyways, I'll let my big bro give you all his thoughts on it.

 **Swordslinger here** : I'm beyond exhausted after writing this. I hope everyone enjoyed it and had a blast, because I know for sure the lazy guy who forced me to write most of this chapter liked it.

And since we're both tired and a little exhausted, no omake this time. Next chapter for sure. Anyways, we hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

This is the Master of Pages, off to record another chapter.


End file.
